Fate Favors the Fearless
by Freyjadour
Summary: AU Zelink: "I will protect you for as long as I have too. I will run where you need to run, I will hide wherever you need to hide, and I will fight anyone you need to fight. I swear on these words and if I break them, may Death drag me down himself."
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Author's Note: All right first off this is an AU so no saying this isn't like the game. My towns might be bigger then they were in the game but that's no problem. Pretty much most of the people in the game are still doing their normal routine in my story. Possible slight changes but once again no biggy. Also some places might change a bit. For example Ordon will be a bit bigger and Link's house isn't at the entrance.

A little bit of a background although I'm sure I'll make everything clear in my story. Ordon isn't really liked by the rest of Hyrule. The Hylians think they are barbarians and tend to look down upon them. The Ordon Hylians aren't really savage but they don't like the other Hylians because they are always discriminated against. However Ordon does their share fare of discrimination as well, so its not all one sided. Ordon is still part of Hyrule so they must follow the laws but they still hate the kingdom.

**Edit: I plan on going back and fixing the first couple chapters since they are embarrassingly bad filled with awful grammar and other such things, but just wanted to let any new readers to this story know the writing gets better, it isn't always this terrible. Just don't want you to judge off the first several chapter, and if you do, I certainly don't blame you. It's tough to get through. **

* * *

The hooves stamped on the ground sounding like thunder as the horse ran down the dirt-covered path. Its head was pointed outward as it galloped at an incredible pace. The trees were mere blurs to the teen riding the majestic creature. His head was low almost touching the horse's neck. He had a tight grip on the reins as he rode at a speed others wouldn't dare to travel in a forest. He spent his entire life here, so he had no reason to worry.

The dirty blonde teen saw the opening ahead and gave a kick to his horse, sending the message to increase the speed. The horse pushed harder not wanting to disobey his master. His head bobbed trying to gain the extra speed, as they shot out of the forest into a great plain. The boy squinted his eyes for the sun shown brightly now, since there weren't any trees to block it. He scanned the large open area. Spotting a hill, he slowed the pace as he approached it. He climbed to the top of the hill looking over the area and he stopped at the top. He gave his horse a pat to show his appreciation.

The teen scanned the horizon looking for his friend, who was sent on business to Castle Town about a week ago. The very center of the kingdom that hated them. He wasn't too worried, his friend could handle himself. Yet he was suppose to be back early morning and it was a few hours till sunset. The boy was worried so he decided to ride out and meet him. If he didn't see him in the plains then he would go to Castle Town and look. It wouldn't be the first time one of their traders got into trouble there. It would be a two-day ride, one with no stops, but he had nothing else to do. He was always up for a little trip, although he did not enjoy any trip with the destination being Castle Town.

Just before he was about to turn and had back down the hill, he saw a figure in the distance. A smile appeared on his face before swiftly kicking his companion. The horse took off down the grassy hill and the boy directed it down the path that would lead to his friend. He felt his shield and sword bounce against his back as he rode. His bow that was tied to the right side of the saddle kept hitting his leg and the quiver filled with arrows tapped against his other leg. He was use to it all, and only welcomed the feeling. It made him feel safe and secure to know that he could defend himself. He was proud to know that he was capable of using all the weapons skillfully.

It didn't take long before he reached his friend riding in a carriage being pulled by two goats from their village. He pulled up along side of it and mimicked the carriage's pace.

"Rusl, welcome back!"

"Ah Link, it's good to be back." Rusl was one of Link's closest friends even though he was older by a good twenty years. There were others Link's age and he did hang out with them but Rusl was his mentor. He was the one who taught Link the basics of swordsmanship and took care of him as a kid. Link saw him as a father figure and that caused an almost unbreakable bound between the too.

"Did those town's folk give you any trouble," Link incredulously asked.

Rusl gave a small chuckle, "No they didn't. They were kind to me as they always are. You know if you talk to some of them they aren't that bad."

"Yeah I'd rather take my chances with the Gorons," Link laughed.

"I'm telling you Link, if you are nice to them. Then they will return your kindness," Rusl advised.

"Whatever you say," Link laughed. They traveled the path back silently for a while just enjoying the blissful surroundings. Link never understood how anyone could live in a town crowed with others. Out here there was enough space, plus more, for everyone. The sunlight radiated through the trees' leaves, causing the light to dance with the shadows on the ground surrounding the two males. Link couldn't help but be memorized by the patterns on the ground. He loved Ordon, and all that came with it.

"Why were you late." Link suddenly inquired. .

"Oh yes well, sorry about that but you'll never guess what." Rusl said getting excited.

"What?" Link asked rolling his eyes.

"No guess," Rusl persisted.

"Umm the king died and we can all live happily."

Rusl sighed, "You know that's treason, you can get locked up for that."

"Yeah I'd like to see them come and get me." Link replied with a smirk.

"You're hopeless." Rusl concluded, "Anyway, Princess Zelda is turning eighteen." Link simply raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know what that means?"

"Umm some rich girl is going to get a lot of money and gifts that she doesn't need."

Rusl shook his head, "It means there is going to be a festival."

"What's your point, it's not like we're going to attend."

Rusl stared at Link long and hard, "You do know where falling into debt right?"

"Yeah," Link replied looking ahead, "cattle and our other products aren't selling as much anymore. The wolves' teeth and hawk's feathers are no longer wanted or needed. Even our famous one-of-a-kind milk isn't selling as it use to. Face it Rusl, we aren't a merchant village. We don't trade; it's not our way. We use to hunt and grow everything we needed."

"Yeah that was before the king and his taxes," Rusl joked.

"Then how do you defend that bastard!" Link shouted.

"Because he is the king and the taxes go to the army." Rusl calmly replied, "We pay for our army to help defend the road from bandits."

"Yeah well bandits aren't down here," Link retaliated, "they don't mess with people from Ordon."

"Link no matter what you say, and no matter how much you want him too, the King is not corrupt. He is not using his taxes for his own benefit."

"How do you know, that man is probably bathing in gold as we speak."

"Link stop it," Rusl said sharply. Link looked slightly offended and looked away from his friend. He kept his eyes forward on the path ahead listening to the hooves of his horse trotting on the path. The old carriage squeaked as it rolled along and after a moment or two he heard Rusl sigh, "Look Link I'm not saying what he did in the past to us was right. What I'm saying is to let the past go. We may be better off now. In the old days if the season and the harvest were bad we could be in serious trouble. We didn't know if we had enough for the winter every year. Ever since we were taken over by Hyrule we have always had enough food."

"Yeah but the people hate us," Link replied with his eyes still cast forward.

"Yes that is true," Rusl agreed, "but it's only been a little more then ten years. Give it time, instead of us constantly trying to say how different we are from them. We should be trying to get along with them. If all Hylians could be together, our kingdom would be strong. Think about that Link."

"I'm done with this talk. I'm going ahead to tell them of your return." Link heeled his horse causing it to quicken its pace to a jog.

"Link!" Rusl shouted causing the teen to look over his shoulder. "It's good to see you."

The was a pause before Link replied, "Yeah, welcome back." Then Link kicked his horse, "Let's go Epona." His horse let out a cry before taking off into a sprint, returning to the village. _Rusl has a soft heart and I admire him for that. _Link thought as he rode, _still I feel like he should have more pride to our village. That damn king has ruined our lives._

* * *

The beautiful young princess walked down the white halls that were lined with blue and gold banners. Her feet made a soft patting sound against the cerulean and crimson carpets that stretched all the way down the halls. Her long blonde hair reached down her back and was braided at the end. Also two braids fell beside her face. She wore a small crown with a single purple jewel placed in the center. She wore a blue and white dress with lines of gold throughout and the tri-force insignia in the center. The dress reached down to her ankles and would sway slightly with each step. She was walking at a quick pace being in an overly good mood.

A maid that was carrying an empty tray crossed her arms over it, pressing it against her chest and respectfully bowed. "Morning Princess."

"Good morning," Zelda replied with a bright smile, "Have you been well."

"Of course Princess. How about you?" The maid returned still keeping her manners.

"My life is as you say, 'that of a princess'." Zelda replied with a small giggle.

The maid gave a warm smile, "Are you excited about the festival?"

Zelda nodded, "I am, but I fear my father goes a little to far."

"But Princess it's your birthday. You are turning eighteen, you will officially become a women."

"It is just a number," Zelda replied, "In two weeks I will still be the same person. I don't understand what all the fuss is for."

"Princess you should be happy, you are getting a whole festival for you."

"Oh don't misunderstand me," Zelda quickly said, "I am excited, it's just I wouldn't care for a huge elaborate festival. I would be happy with just a nice family party. I don't need everyone coming from throughout Hyrule wishing me a good life."

"The life of a princess," the maid joked.

Zelda laughed, "It's rough isn't it."

The maid said goodbye and Zelda wished her a farewell. Zelda continued down the hallway towards her dinning chambers. She woke over an hour ago, but all the maids make her look her best before she goes anywhere so she was extremely hungry. She always tells them she doesn't have to wear make-up in her own palace yet they wont listen. Then they made sure her hair was in perfect position, they wouldn't let a single strand get out of place. Then the clothes, although she was like every other girl and loved to dress, she just didn't like taking twenty minutes to only get the choice down to _two _dresses. Then it took another ten minutes just to pick from those two. It got old, _fast_, and she extremely disliked her morning routine.

She continuously complained to her father about it but he always replied that she had to maintain her look since it would reflect on the royal family. She would argue that she wasn't just a figurehead and something to look at. Something to make the image of the royal family better. She wanted to show she had intelligence and didn't have to hide behind a pretty face. Yet she rarely got the chance since her father always had strict protection always watching her. She was almost never even allowed to talk with 'commoners', as her father calls them, only little polite greetings. The princess couldn't complain however. She had a good life, really a great life, and her father was only the best to her.

Zelda approached the towering doors that led to the dining room and the guards gave a nod before opening them for her. She gave them both a warm smile as she gracefully walked through the doors. There was a long table in the middle of the room. Zelda saw her mother and father at one end. She walked towards them while admiring the murals and paintings that lined the walls. She reached to pull out her chair but a servant managed to grab it first. He pulled it back and ushered her to sit down. She simply gave him a smile saying 'thank you' and took her seat.

"Good Morning dear, sleep well?" The queen greeted her daughter.

"Yes I did mother," Zelda replied.

"Zelda what would please you for breakfast?" The king asked sweetly.

"I'll just have some Cucoo eggs and some water." Zelda said towards her father but really her words were really directed at the servant that was awaiting her order. He began to head towards the kitchen but the King stopped him before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"Dear you know that we just got new milk, your favorite kind."

Zelda's face instantly brightened up, "You mean the milk from Ordon." Her father nodded. "Oh how lovely," Zelda chimed, "I'll have a glass of that please."

The servant nodded his head and walked off towards the kitchen, his boots echoing on the smooth tile.

"Zelda dear you really love that sweet milk don't you?" Her mother warmly asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yes it really does taste better then all the other milk." Zelda turned her direction towards her father, "Do you know why their milk is better?"

"Well I honestly don't know but it's about time those villagers did something right?" The King laughed.

Some others around him, including his wife joined in his laughter. Zelda watched as they shared in some joke that she herself did not find all that funny. Not that she disagreed with her father, she never did hear of any real accomplishment from that village. Yet that didn't mean she found it funny that they weren't that useful.

"Father why do we treat Ordon with such distaste. I understand that they aren't the greatest of people, but shouldn't we still try to make our relations with them better. If we befriend them, then wont they stop acting out?"

Everyone in the room gave her a puzzling look except from her father. He looked at her with a warm smile and deep gentle brown eyes. He put his elbows on the table and put his folded hands up to his mouth. He gave a small chuckle and Zelda couldn't help but take notice of his winkles as he laughed.

"My dear daughter," He started, "You are truly a wonderful person, always thinking about what's best for everyone and I agree with you. If we could get the Ordon villagers on our side things would be much better off. Yet sadly they don't want anything to do with us."

"Well have you sent someone their and suggested a treaty of peace." Zelda asked. She didn't know why she cared for this village. She always seemed to care for everyone; it was just in her blood. One time she even let a thief, that stole a necklace from her, go away. The guards wanted to hang him but she told them it was a gift and just let him leave. The thief was speechless but didn't want to wait around long enough to see if she was joking.

Her father went insane when she heard she was 'mugged'. He increased the patrol of the entire town and all thieves were dealt with seriously. The crime rate dropped significantly but so did the palace finances to pay for all the extra overtime. In the end the king just increased taxes for a certain amount of time and then cut them back down.

"We have sent someone before my princess," Impa the King's loyal assistant stepped up. "We sent a sentry before delivering a message." She took a pause licking her lips. "He showed up at the palace stripped of his clothes, his hair cut, the word 'Never' painted his body, and they made him ride bareback all the way back to the palace."

"I see," Zelda said looking down at the table, "Well then why do we trade with them?"

"Well as you know they have a few rare finds down there," The king said after taking a sip of his Ordon milk to further his point. "I believe they have wolves down there and also a special type of hawk. Both are not found anywhere else in Hyrule, which means we have to do some trading with them."

"Why do hawks and wolves matter," Zelda inquired.

Impa once again spoke up, "Well the wolves teeth can be sold for some decent rupees and the hawk feathers can be used in medicine. A few summers ago there was a terrible epidemic and the main ingredient was the hawk's feathers. Those Ordon bastards rose the prices high knowing that we needed to by a large sum."

Zelda frowned, "Well I know that one time there was a drought and water vendors raised their prices high. That is normal in a situation, as cruel as it may sound."

"Ah your daughter is very wise, King."

Zelda turned her head to see a man standing in the corner. He slowly stepped forward and the princess felt a chill go down her spine. She did not like the man; he was eerie and always seemed to be up to something. He had greasy black hair that hung around his face and he was always slouched over.

"Yes I know Slazenger," The king chucked. "Let's just be happy that we have enough feathers to not have to buy anymore anytime soon. Also it seems that most people have become immune to that diseases so my worries are for naught on that subject. The wolves' teeth have also become a common item and thus the price for that has dropped. In truth Ordon is running out of items to trade with. If it weren't for you, my dear, liking their milk I probably wouldn't even bother with them.

"Well that is easily fixable your highness," Slazenger once again spoke with his voice just above a whisper. Zelda couldn't understand why her father kept such a person in the castle. Even she could tell there wasn't something right about him.

"Proceed," The King commanded taking another sip of his drink.

"Well majesty, why don't you just buy the princess a goat from the village. Sure you will have to trade with them from time to time for other the citizen's needs. But if you think about it your majesty, really they sell to you mostly. You could severely cut back their profits."

"Why would we want to make them even more poor then they already are," Zelda asked not hesitating the slightest to stand up to Slazenger.

"My dear," her mother said sweetly, "It's not about making them more poor. It's about not having to deal with their savage ways. It is a danger every time one of them comes up here to trade. We have had many problems in the past. Fortune favors us now. There hasn't been any quarrels recently."

"That is because they have a new man doing their trading for the past year," Impa spoke in a general matter while stepping up to the table. "His name is Rusl and I can vogue for this man. He has not caused any problems and from our reports and records of sales with the Ordon village. It seems he wasn't tried to fool us once, he is an honest merchant that just want what's best for everyone." She directed her attention towards the king, "If you wish to purchase a goat then I suggest sending a letter to Rusl. He will make sure you receive the best and also I bet if you said it is for a birthday present to his daughter. He will certainly give you the goat as a gift from the village."

"No that's terrible," Zelda exclaimed causing everyone to jump at the sudden raise in voice. "It is bad enough that you are almost killing their entire economy but to try and not even buy their most prize procession. That is worse then they could ever do, right now you seem just as bad as them."

"My dear you are too kind," Slazenger said taking a step towards Zelda. "They are simply savage barbarians that only know how to attack whatever moves. You are wasting your pity on them."

"Well I personally think that is a grand idea," The king said with a laughed. "Impa send a letter to this Rusl and tell him to bring his five most prized goats to the castle. Tell him to make haste for my daughter awaits."

"Yes my liege," Impa brought her arm horizontally against her stomach before bowing. She quickly marched away heading towards the room where they keep their messenger pigeons.

"Do you think it wise to send a pigeon my dear," The queen asked her husband.

"Were you not just saying how you don't want to interact with these people," Zelda questioned her mother. "Wouldn't it be more intelligent to send a pigeon or dove so someone doesn't have to go personally. Not to mention it would also be a great deal quicker."

The king let out a sigh, "Well our pigeons have a habit of…_disappearing._ They never seem to come back, they always reply with one of their messenger hawks."

"What do you think happens to them," Zelda innocently asked.

"I can only imagine that they use our pigeons for target practice."

"That's terrible," Zelda gasped, "Why on earth would they do that."

"I don't know, really, probably just because they want to. They do that or they feel like their wolves should get the taste of royal blood."

"That's right they are in love with those creatures," The queen shivered as if being with animals was on the same level of going to hell. "My friend traveled there once and she told me that they actually let the wolves sleep in their homes. How barbaric. I wouldn't be surprised if they bathed with them too."

"It's an animal thing dear," the king joked earning a laugh from his wife.

_I know that it may be strange, but are we really to judge them. _Zelda thought as her breakfast was finally placed in front of her. Zelda cast a suspicious glance at her mother_, I have never met any of mother's 'friends'. _Zelda placed the thoughts to the back of her mind as she ate. Filling her empty stomach, she almost feared it would start growling like a beast if food wasn't there to fill it.

She did feel a certain distain to taking one of the prize processions from Ordon. Yet at the same time she was excited about having a goat that was able to produce her favorite drink. Usually she would have to wait to get a new supply of milk and also the milk didn't taste as good the longer it was stored. Now she would be able to drink fresh milk all the time.

_Well if these people are as bad as they sound then it is for the best that I get my own goat, _Zelda figured as she started to eat her long awaited breakfast.

* * *

"Link!"

Link turned in the direction of the voice that called his name. He saw a young man with dark rich red hair that would've fallen to his shoulders except he currently had on a black bandana that it back. He had two swords, tied to his leather belt, one on each side. He smiled brightly with his eyes closed waiting for his presence to be acknowledged.

"Hey Blaine," Link sighed, he was a little too busy to deal with his friend at the moment. He was outside underneath his tree house cutting wood. He always let his pile get low in the warm seasons. It was always warm out but when it stormed with enough wind, a considerably cold chill ran through his house. If he didn't have any wood that night he would have to just bury himself in blankets for the night. So he was making sure he cut a lot of wood today just incase of any sudden storms.

"Hey man the gang is fishing at the river," Blaine told him.

"I'm kinda busy now," Link replied.

"Oh come on, you can do this work anytime."

"Yeah and we can fish anytime," Link argued.

"Yeah but fishing is fun and work isn't, so why would you ever want to do work."

Link stopped stacking the logs he cut and straight himself. He looked at his friend to see him still smiling brightly except now his bright blue eyes shown.

"Am I right?" Blaine asked.

"Fair enough," Link shrugged and swung the ax digging its blade into the tree stump he was cutting wood on. He slowly walked towards his friend. Blaine waited for him before also turning and they both walked to the river.

Blaine and Link walked under the little forest overhang that was between Link's house and the village. They came out to the hill that would lead down to the village. Link's house was in the back of the village and at the top of a hill. His parents built the house there because they liked the view it gave them of the village. The top room in the tree house let you look over the trees down onto the old styled village. A river ran through the middle and it branched off into two sections. On one end people washed their clothes and the other end is where the kids played. The end where the kids played was shallow and was a dead end. The villagers constructed a type of dam to control the amount of water could enter into that section. The other section let the rest of the water run its course right out of Ordon to the plains. The villagers would get fresh water from beginning of the river, before the water was contaminated by the villagers use.

They slowly made their way to the designated fishing spot up the river. As the two walked through the scenic village they greeted their fellow villagers with a smile. Almost everyone got along in this village, or course there were a few exceptions and of course there were arguments from time to time. Especially about the Kingdom and their place in it. All in all the village got along, and when ever a crisis would occur they would come together and help in anyway they could.

Link's thoughts drifted a few years back to when a raging storm suddenly hit. In an hour the river began to over flow and Ordon would be flooded if the villagers didn't do anything. Link was in his basement trying to stop the leaking. His house always had some problem with it. He remembered hearing shouting and ran upstairs to see Rusl out side. They needed help with the river and Link didn't flinch for a second. Without even stopping to consider grabbing a coat he leaped off his little porch away and ran full speed down to the center of the village. The wind whipped against his face and the rain stung like a thousand needles being hurled at him.

When he reached the center of the village he was astonished by what he saw. He imagined the river to have picked up but not at such an alarming rate. The main bridge that connected the two sides was currently wedged between to rocks in the right section that led the water out of the village. The dam to the smaller kid section was nowhere to be seen. The bridge acted as a make shift dam causing the main water direction up towards the swimming area. Since the area led nowhere, the water flowed onto the banks and was quickly rising. Some of the houses were built right on the shore and would soon collapse from the force of the water, let alone the use-to-be stable ground turning to mud.

Link had to do something everyone was just standing around piling sand and dirt bags on the bank. That wasn't going to do anything, the water would soon push over it. They had to open the right section to let the water flow again. Link ran up to the main people that were trying to organize all the chaos. He told them they should get a strong sturdy net and tie it between two polls to catch any debris that was flowing into the left section. The plan was that eventually this would make a temporary dam that could at least hold back some of the water. The problem was that no matter how strong of a net you get, the water would eventually push through at the rate it was going. They needed to free up the other dam first.

Link saw some nearby rope and quickly grabbed it. He found an axe they were trying to cut debris in the water with. He snatched that as he sprinted against the rain to the makeshift dam on the right side. He ran behind it and he couldn't hold back his surprise to see that the bridge almost completely stopped the water from running its course. He tied the rope around his waist and tied the other end around a nearby tree. Not caring to either check the ropes strength he jumped into the deep ditch and began hacking away at the bridge.

It was hard and tiring but he knew that this was the quickest way. Suddenly he heard more shouts over the roaring storm. He paused for a moment and quickly tried to climb the surrounding wall. It was pure mud and everytime he pushed with his hands they just went down instead of him going up. After what felt like a long struggle he managed to get his head above the side. He let out a gasp as the sight he never thought he'd see. An _entire _house was slowly sliding towards the river. Link remembered that one to be held up by big wooden pegs from underneath. The water pushed with enough force to move the pegs and the foundation being completely mud let it easily slide towards the river.

Link watched in horror as the family was standing on the porch still. He watched as the man grabbed the child and jumped. The wife hesitated for a moment but soon followed. In a matter of seconds people swarmed the family and helped get them to a safer and dryer place. Link watched as the house slid into the river and was amazingly carried down stream. Drifting off almost like a boat sailing over the horizon. Link slide down the mud back into the ditch and with a renewed intensity he began chopping at the thick wooden bridge.

He remembered feeling his hands bleed as he gripped the axe tightly. He remembered hearing shouts coming from above telling him to get out. He remembered the mayor shouting that they were gonna all go to higher ground and wait it out. He remembered grinding his teeth at such a thought. He remembered swing his axe and watching as water shot through the hole. He remembered the feeling of satisfaction come over him as he swung harder and harder. He remembered the water pouring out almost pushing him back. He remembered his feet sliding in the mud trying to hold his ground. He _especially _remembered letting out a shout as he slammed the axe one last time into the wood causing the entire bridge to be ripped in have be the force of the water on the other side.

Link was easily lifted off his feet and swept away with the fierce river. He felt his body get slammed with debris from the bridge. He felt like he was going to be ripped in half when the rope that was tied around his waist jerked. He tried to grab it and pull himself out but the water was to strong and he wasn't able to do it. Link held his breath for as long as he could. He was running out of ideas, he was like a little trig in a raging sea. He had no control over his body from the force of the water against it. He was losing all hope, when he felt himself being pulled. The Hylian villagers were pulling on the rope, heaving the teen out of the water. He thought his lungs were going to burst if he was in the water any more.

The villagers pulled him onto the bank and dragged him away from it. They all were cheering his name for daring such a brave act. Except Rusl of course, who gave him a good scolding for doing something so stupid and dangerous.

Link couldn't help but smile at the memories he had in this village. The next day everyone picked up the village and helped rebuild that home that was lost. All the Hylians in the village come together whenever there is a catastrophe. Link was known as a hero after that and honestly he didn't mind. He liked to be the one that people turned to for help. They almost thought of him as the warrior of Ordon. A handsome, fearless teen? That just sounded like the perfect hero.

"Link!" Link's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Man what are you day-dreaming about."

Link shook his head, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Yeah whatever," Blaine replied simple put his hands behind his head as he walked.

They finally reached their destination, after taking a short walk through the forest. It was a serine little spot that was almost impossible to think nature made it. A small clearing right near the bank where the sun shown. Trees surrounded the area giving it a calming feeling as the wind blew through the leaves. The best part about this spot, was that one tree was almost bent horizontally. It made a type of a zigzag, coming out of the ground, reaching out over the water before turning back up to stretch into the sky. This is where their friend sat, shooting arrows into the water.

"Troy you're suppose to be using a rod," Link advised.

Troy flashed him a smile, "Yeah but it got boring, this is more entertaining."

Link sighed and Blaine laughed at his friend's foolish antics.

"You know Link's right." The three boys turned to see Ilia leaning against a tree. She pushed herself away from it and made her way over towards them. "The point of fishing is to actually fish."

"No the point too fishing is having fun," corrected Troy.

"Hey well now since where all here lets have some fun!" Blaine shouted.

The four of them sat there fishing for a while, just enjoying the serine setting. They all shifted positions every now and then. Ilia was now sitting on the tree that hung over the water, with Blaine. Troy and Link sat next to the bank lying on their backs looking at the sky. Suddenly Troy sat up.

"Hey what's that," he asked pointing to the sky.

Everyone followed his finger to see a bird flying not to high.

"That's what we call a bird, troy." Blaine joked.

"Yeah well it looks like a Royal Messenger Bird," Troy replied. "I bet ya twenty rupees I can hit it."

"No don't!" Link yelled.

Troy ignoring Link's shouts quickly grabbed his bow and notched an arrow onto it. He took aim and fired. He nicked the bird's wing and watched with a bright smile as it went spiraling down. Link grabbed the bow from Troy's hands and loaded another arrow. He let the bow follow the bird and made the correct adjustment for leading it. He pulled the arrow back as far as he could, testing the durability of the bow. He waited for the bird to be about 10 feet above the wter before letting the arrow fly. He hit it dead on, and the bird's course of direction instantly changed. It flew straight across the river and was pinned to a tree.

Blaine let out a long whistle and Ilia congratulated on Link's excellent shot. Link turned to Troy who was looking somewhat mad at being shown up.

"When I say don't, I mean _don't._" Link scowled. "You would've had him fall into the water and causing whatever message he was carrying to be washed away."

"What's your point, it's from the palace, why would we care."

"Because if you can't say 'no' to something you can't read," Link smirked before pulling off his shirt and diving into the cerulean water.

* * *

So what you guys think, i have to be honest and that i can't really update on a reguler basis. I will try when i can but i have other stories and junior year is really busy. I just wanted to get this story out there and see how the first chapter was responded too. Don't worry the story will get more interesting eventually with action, drama, and of course romance. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Goat Delivery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Author's Ramble: Thank you Fantasy Fan Girl, Yuleen75, La Generala, and Otakurec.37 for being the first people to review this story. Just think, if this becomes big, you can always say 'I reviewed the first chapter and gave the author enough reason to continue'. Bet that makes you feel good...okay onto the story.**

* * *

"No way! I say we don't even bother!"

"We can't just not bother."

"Hell yeah we can! They screwed us over time after time, why should we give them a chance to screw us again!"

"Look I know you guys are upset but this could be a big sell."

"No! Who are you kidding the princess is the only reason we even bother with milk trips to Hyrule. If we give her a goat its over. Finale, Fin, thee end, done!

"But the festival-"

"Yes the festival, that's will be a big help. We can bring our goats and make trade offers to villagers all over Hyrule."

"Everyone hates us, they don't even want to talk to us. How the hell are we suppose to be able to make trade offers?"

Link rocked in his chair in the corner of the room as the men argued. They had been at it since he brought them the message. He quickly scanned the letter before hastily making his way back to the village. He gave it to the mayor, who instantly called for a town meeting. The usual people went, and this including Link. He was almost always the only person under thirty at the meetings. He was interested in the happenings of Ordon and would not be afraid to voice his opinion on a matter. Like this one for example, he was openly against selling any goat. Now he just had to voice it.

Link slammed his chair on the ground and it went unnoticed by the arguing men. Sighing he stood up, "Okay listen," he looked around the cabin filled room and no one stopped to listen. _They act like they're three or something. _Link took a breath, "LISTEN!" Everyone went silent and after a few glares, gave Link their attention.

"Yes I know that we just got an offer from the King and we should respect his wishes," Link chuckled to himself a little. "Yeah forget that," Link yelled earning cheers from the men that openly hated the king. "I say we send them a reply that 'politely' declines their request. Screw the king and his little princess."

Before receiving applause from the kingdom haters Rusl stood up and spoke in a booming voice. "If we did that then they could simply come down here themselves to get a goat. We all know that would be more trouble for the king and us. If that happened he wouldn't want to spend so much money on it anymore. In fact we should be thanking him that he is actually willing to spend money and not just take it. We have no say in this, they could take it, or buy it and I say we be smart and let him buy it."

"Why are you siding with them," Link accused.

"I'm not siding with them," Rusl sighed, "I am simply trying to make a smart decision here. Either way we are losing a goat. Even if they politely ask us to sell them one. They want one, and they don't care how they get it. I'm telling you my friends, sell it, make some money and get on with our lives."

"But what about our economy," a man shouted, "There's no point in hiding it. Our economy is crashing."

"You're over exaggerating," Rusl explained, "We may not be able to get whatever we want, but we can easily survive. Our food and shelter has nothing to do with our profits and rupees."

"What about the materials for shelter," argued another man, "Rusl we need money, even if not that much. We have been able to survive by selling the milk, but this will ruin us for sure."

"Then I will ask for a large sum of money," Rusl suggested, "I will argue that this 'gift' is extremely important to us, and by selling it we are practically selling our village."

"Rusl I still think th-"

"Silence!" Everyone in the room turned to the body that the deep voice came from. Bo, the village mayor, sat in his big chair in the center of a rectangular table, surrounded by two advisors who also were his trusted friends. He was a big man and slightly balding. His was kind and had humor of a child, always playing with the little kids and laughing. However when push came to shove, he would step up as the village leader. If a situation ever occurred he would become serious and solemn. Thinking every action through, making sure the village would also prosper from his decision.

Bo slowly stood up towering over everybody else in the room. "It pains me to say this but we must let Rusl deliver the milk." Cries of outraged rang out but he simply rose a hand and waited for them to subside. "Rusl is right, they will get this goat no matter what. Even if they have to send a sentry down here, which no of us want. Let Rusl go and sell them the goat, _for a high price_." The Mayor emphasized the last part knowing how generous Rusl could be.

"Fine," Rusl said, "But on one condition."

"_What!_" A man shot out of his chair and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You are in no place to ask for conditions, be happy we are even letting you sell a goat."

"Now, now," Bo spoke calming the angry men, "Let's hear him out."

"Thank you Bo," Rusl nodded his head in acknowledgement, "It's a simple condition all I ask is that Link come with me to help with the transport of the goats."

There was only one person who cried out. "Rusl what the hell!" Link yelled almost jumping onto the table he was previously sitting behind. "Why would I ever want to go to the castle to sell goats?"

"I accept the condition," Bo answered.

"Well I don't," Link yelled.

Everyone seemed to ignore him. Rusl briskly walked towards the door. When he reached it, his eyes darted to Link's and he tipped his head signaling to follow him. Link hissed and kicked his chair over before following his 'old friend' out the door.

Rusl was quickly walking in what Link knew to be the direction of the ranch. He followed after him, not saying a word. He didn't want to make a commotion in front of everyone. He knew Rusl was going to the ranch for two reasons. The first in picking out the five lucky goats and the second to be practically alone so Link could yell at him. It was a short trip and when they arrived Link wasted no time to start the shouting.

"Rusl explain!"

"Link I know you're upset-"

"No that's an understatement," Link yelled cutting him off, "I am straight pissed. I hate going to the castle and I am completely against delivering these goats. Why would I want to go? Bring Fado or someone whose actual job is taking care of goats."

Rusl sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. "Look Link, I need someone to go with me on this trip. You are the only person fit for the job, you work well with animals and if trouble occurs I know you can handle yourself. Fado can't fight. Hell you're probably better then me now…well maybe we shouldn't go that far."

Link raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?"

A small smile spread across Rusl's hardened features, "It would be if we weren't leaving early tomorrow."

"Aw you scared," taunted Link.

Rusl laughed, "Not in the least, but you know that when ever we spar, we take it to far."

"That rhymed," Link joked.

"I'm a poet and I didn't even know it," Rusl replied.

"Now that's just dumb," Link laughed.

"Link your words are harsh, like the deepest marsh."

"They're getting worse."

"Alright, alright," Rusl heartily laughed. "Seriously, we will be too tired tomorrow morning if we spar today. Actually Link I want you to go home and rest up for tomorrow. It's gonna be a long journey."

"So not only are you ruining my next few days, but you are ruining the rest of today for me as well."

"Pretty much," Rusl responded with a smile.

"Can't you give me a few more days," Link begged.

"No," Rusl's answer was short, at first. He took a breath and then continued, "Look I have things planned out in my mind and we need to leave tomorrow."

"Fine," grunted Link.

"Hey I don't really wanna do this either, its just we need too. It is the best choice in this matter, and don't worry I think it will be a useful trip in the end."

"Whatever," Link sighed as he turned to go back to his house. A short uphill walk that he followed more times that he could ever dream of remembering. When he arrived he was not surprised to see his friends waiting for him there. Blaine was leaning against the latter and Troy was leaning on the railing on the little deck that the latter went up too. Ilia was leaning next to Troy and Malon, a beautiful crimson haired girl, sat on the deck above Blaine, swinging her legs over the edge.

"So what happened," Blaine was the first to speak.

"We're actually going through with it," Link solemnly replied.

"You serious," Troy asked.

"Deadly," Link nodded, "and get this, I have to go with Rusl."

"Lucky," Ilia spoke.

"How is that lucky," Troy asked turning his head to her.

"No she's right," Malon said backing up her friend, "there are so many merchants there selling jewels, pearls, and silk, almost anything."

"Yes that's exactly why I want to go," Link sarcastically replied rolling his eyes. "That city is filled with dirty people who will do anything for a single rupee."

"He's right," Blaine agreed stepping away from the latter. "The only good thing about that place is the Princess. I hear she's quite the looker."

Troy chuckled, "You're gonna upset Malon, Blaine."

"Hmph, why would I care," Malon said a little too sharply, causing everyone to laugh a little.

This is what they usually did during their long days. Just hang out, joke, and just have fun together. Malon worked with Fado at the ranch, usually with smaller animals like the cuckoos. Ilia was the mayor's daughter, she would usually keep his office organized and would act as some small type of secretary. Troy worked at a weaponry shop. He rarely actually went just because no one ever would buy a weapon. If they did need something they would find him and he would be happy to go and help them at the store. Blaine was a blacksmith in the making. Skilled for his age but not good enough to open his own shop, or take over for Kess, the town's current blacksmith.

"Anyway guys I can't hangout anymore," Link told them, "I gotta get ready for the trip tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" whined Malon "Isn't that a little soon?"

"Yeah but Rusl insists on leaving tomorrow…early tomorrow I might add."

"That sucks," Troy said stating the obvious.

"Yeah it does," Link agreed, "So as _politely_ as I can, I ask you to get the hell outta my house. I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah," Blaine said walking past him patting him on the shoulder as he went. Blaine was probably the best friend to Link in the village. Rusl was more like father to him, and while his other friends were still close. Blaine and him just seemed to get along better and also agree on most things.

"Good-luck," Malon wished him as she gave him a hug before chasing after Blaine.

Troy hoped off the deck and Ilia climbed down the latter. Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Link a nod as he walked past. Ilia walked up to Link and also hugged him wishing him luck. She then chased after Troy who was walking slowly, and Link had a small feeling his pace was on purpose.

"Well might as well get this over with," Link told himself as he slowly walked to his latter that would lead up his humble abode.

* * *

Over in the mayor's house Rusl sat sharing a cup of tea with Bo.

"You sure about this," Bo asked his old friend.

"I am positive," Rusl answered taking a small sip of the thin liquid. "I think it is going to be a good experience for Link. He needs to learn that the King, Queen, and the Princess aren't after us. People may hate us, but only because they don't know us. You said so yourself, 'people hate the unknown'. It's just automatic."

"Well I hope you're right," Bo took a sip of his tea, "You think he's gonna do anything stupid there."

Rusl chuckled and smiled, "Without a doubt."

* * *

Link slowly trudged down the path that would eventually bring him to the town's gates. He carried a sword and shield on his back. He held Epona's reins in his right hand and led her down the path. Epona had Link's bag tied to her along with his bow and quiver in their usual place. His head was hung as he walked, and it wasn't because he wasn't a morning person. In fact he was always up early, however this time he just didn't feel like doing this at all. He usually tried to make the best of a situation but not this time.

"Hey Link!" Rusl greeted happily.

_He's too happy._ "Morning," grunted Link.

"Hey, why so down?" Rusl asked already knowing the answer but just making small talk before getting down to business.

"Why do you think," Link hissed.

"Hey cheer up this will be fun. Even if you hate that Hyrule castle and the city, you still enjoy the trip. I'm tellin' you it wont be as bad as you make it out to be."

"Let's just go," Link suggested.

Rusl didn't bother replying and just go on his horse. Link also mounted Epona and they began walking out of the village with the five handpicked goats in-between. _With these goats we're gonna have to travel slowly. _Link thought_, This will at least be a three, maybe even four, day trip…oh joy. _

"Hey did you reply to them," Link's voice cut through the silent morning.

"Yeah I sent a letter last night," Rusl replied.

"So you think we'll get a big welcome," Link asked somewhat knowing the answer.

"Doubt it," Rusl responded. "I bet we have to find our own food and roof to sleep under."

"You would think they would show us some hospitality," Link said, "I mean even if one came to our village I know that we would give them food and shelter."

"Yeah but what are you going to do," Rusl said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know," Link answered, "but I will do something, someday. This world isn't fair."

"You're right."

"It should be fair."

"But it's not, and we have to live with it."

"People are stupid," Link decided.

Rusl could only nod his head in agreement.

* * *

"Your majesty I have a reply from Ordon!"

The king slowly turned to the door on the far side of the Audience Chamber. It was the more personal space for the king to have meetings. If a representative from another land or village was to come to discuss something, he would hold the meeting in this room. For anything less important like some commoner complaining about something, he would see to them in the Grand Hall. If the Ordon's came he would be dealing with them here. Not that he didn't want them in his Audience chamber, it was quite the contrary. He wanted to let them see how serious he was taking the relationship between Ordon and Hyrule. However there was no way goats was about to let goats into his Audience Chamber.

The King was currently sitting in his throne with his wife and daughter on either side. They were discussing the festival and asking Zelda what she wanted to do. She only needed to say her wish and it would be granted. Her father spoiled her, except Zelda never turned rotten like other spoiled girls. For some reason she was always kind, gentle, and wise. Not caring about how many possessions she had, or how she was 'more important then others'. Especially the last one.

"Well good," The king replied to the servant, "bring it here." The servant did as he was told and bowed after handing the message over. The king glanced it over briefly before a smile shown on his face.

_My King,_

_It will be an honor for us to deliver a goat for her highness' birthday. We will bring our top five and she may pick the one she wants. I can personally guarantee with my life that any of these goats will produce enough milk every week. I do however, regret to say that I can't give you our prized goats for free. It is also my dismay that I have to charge you a larger sum then I would like. We can talk exact price when we arrive. We shall arrive in approximately three days at the earliest and five at the latest. _

_Signed your loyal servant Rusl_

"What does the letter say dear?"

The king turned to his wife, "They shall arrive in three days at the earliest," he turned to face his daughter," and Zelda you are to pick the goat you want."

"Are we sure it is wise to take one of their goats," Zelda asked.

"Are you still fretting over that my dear," her Queen stifled a laugh with the back of her hand, "this is for the best."

Zelda loved her mother deeply but sometimes she wondered how good of a Queen she really was if she obviously didn't like a certain group, that from Zelda's prospective, weren't that bad. Her mother had all the stereotypes of being a Queen. She was beautiful, elegant, and had high social manners. Yet she also had that short of attitude the rich got. She thought highly of herself. Even if she was the Queen, Zelda still thought that the Queen should be working for the people. Her mother seemed to think the complete opposite.

Her father was a little more reasonable. Most likely since he was a knight and lived with the 'commoners' as her parents call them. He knew what it was like to work hard, and the troubles of life. He knew what it meant to go to war, and what it meant to lose a friend. He made it to be King by proving himself, and of course winning the heart of the princess.

"My dear would you like that," her father asked her sweetly.

"I'm terrible sorry, my attention was elsewhere," the Princess apologized, "What did you say."

"How about we hold a competition where many fighters come from all over Hyrule."

"Why would I want to celebrate fighting?" Zelda seriously asked.

"Well it would be entertainment to people, and you of course." Seeing his daughter's expression not budge he decided to continue and attempt to persuade her. "The winner could get a valuable prize. That way it isn't about fighting exactly, but people trying to get money."

"How is that better," Zelda frowned.

"It would be a lot of money, enough to satisfy most people. That can help those in need of money."

"Whatever," Zelda answered.

"Pardon me?" the Queen almost screeched.

"Oh-sorry mother," Zelda bowed her head, "you have my permission to host a combatant tournament."

"Very good dear," The queen said while pulling out a fan and waving it in front of her.

"On one condition," Zelda added with a smile.

The King raised en eyebrow, "Oh and what shall that be?"

"If you wish for just a combatant tournament then I request we involved other skills then just hand to hand combat."

"What do you have in mind dear," The king genuinely asked.

"Maybe some bow and arrow skills, as well as horse riding. Something that just a big brute will not be able to do." Zelda smiled, "If you add more skillful tasks then I will agree to the combatant tournament."

The King lovingly smiled back, "Whatever my precious daughter wants."

"My princess." The three royals turned their heads to see Impa standing in the doorway. "It is time for your studies."

"Ah yes," The King agreed. "Zelda we shall continue this at another time."

"Very well father," Zelda said before bowing and leaving.

The King waited a few minutes, "You know if she says something that isn't to the highest standard in our company isn't bad." The King was referring to Zelda answering with 'whatever'. The Queen figured that only commoners would speak in such ways.

"Of course it is," The Queen hastily replied. "She can't have slip ups like that in public. She must always maintain a certain degree of elegance. She is a princess after all."

"Whatever my dear," The King joked with a smile tugging at his lips.

The Queen gave him a sharp look before letting her facial features soften and smile. "Now I know where she gets it."

* * *

Link sat there poking the fire with a stick. Every time he did a plethora of sparks would fly up burning gold and slowly vanish into the night sky. He watched the fire intently and couldn't help himself as he began to get hypnotized in the waves of fire. This is how Rusl found him as he returned with more wood. Half of the blonde's face danced with light and the other half hidden in shadow.

"Link," no response, "…Link!"

"Huh?" Link snapped out of his daze, "Oh sorry Rusl."

"Thinking?" Rusl asked dropping the pile of logs and twigs next to him as he sat.

Link shook his head, "No, more just letting my mind wonder."

Rusl chuckled a little before tossing a log into the fire, "You know your dad use to do that all the time." Link instantly perked his head up and watched Rusl play with the fire. Rusl knew Link was going to hang onto every word that was about to leave his mouth. Link lost his parents when he was young so he loved to hear about them. Even if he already knew a story about them, he would stop anything he was currently occupying himself with, and direct all his attention to the story being retold.

"I've told you about how me and your dad use to go on trips like these all the time," Rusl started tossing another log onto the fire causing it to hiss. "Not really too the castle, but just around. Well whenever we set up camp, he would just stare at the fire. I always wondered what he thought about, but every time I asked he just told me 'nothing important'. Eventually I brought up that one could only think about 'nothing' so much. He then explained to me that it was more 'letting his mind wonder'. Just like you said."

"What places did you guys travel too?" Link asked eating up all the information he could about his dad.

Rusl laughed to himself a bit at the memories. "Oh just about everywhere. One time he even made it up to the Zoras. That is quite the place let me tell you. They welcomed us warmly-"

"Wait I thought Hyrule hated us, even the water and mountain tribes." Link inquired.

"Ah now think about that," Rusl rested his arms on his knees and leaned forward. "See before we became part of Hyrule we weren't disliked by everyone, hardly anyone really. We were seen as barbarians still, but don't we think the Zoras are fish and don't we think the Gorons are rocks. Everyone has their stereotypes so it didn't matter. It was only after the war…well if I can even call it a war, it lasted about a week."

"Rusl…" Link called his name in a low tone warning him of the subject he was about to tread on. "In that one week more people's lives changed then some changed in years."

"Alright sorry," Rusl genuinely apologized before continuing to quickly change the subject back, "See when the fight between Ordon and Hyrule happened all the other villages and tribes sided with the King. That is when we really began getting the bad reputation. But I can almost guarantee you, that if you went to Zora's Domain, they wouldn't care if you were from Ordon. To them we are all just Hylians, just not all leaving in one area like they do."

"Fine, whatever, tell me more about my father and the domain," Link pressured.

"Alright, alright," Rusl chuckled, "Well it was beautiful. Water and shinning rocks everywhere. It was so serine and just made you never want to leave. Well maybe not that far, it got old when everything was damp." This earned a small laugh from his young companion. "Well I guess once every few months the Zoras have this race. Well of course your father insisted he be part of it. Can you believe it, a Hylian against Zoras in a swimming race?"

"Did they let him," Link quickly asked getting wrapped up in the story.

"Surprisingly yes they did," Rusl laughed. "You should've seen him too. He tried to hard to keep up with them, but it's like racing a fish. You just can't win, but luckily-"

"What?"

"Aren't you excited," Rusl joked, "haven't seen you this excited since you first kissed a girl."

Rusl didn't miss the dirty blonde's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Hey stay on subject please."

"Okay," Rusl laughed, "anyways see the race was downstream and well anyone can really float downstream. Your father just spread his arms and legs wide and let the water take him. He used his brain because he knew that at the end they had to run on land."

"Why?"

Rusl shrugged, "I guess just to make the race more fun. It was about a two hundred yard dash to the finish. Now you've seen Zoras, they can walk and run on land. Not as fast as a Hylian, but still pretty fast. So your dad was far behind them and the first place Zora must have been at least half way there. Well your father gets on land and runs as fast as his legs would carry him. Now remember your father was actually a very fast runner, one of the faster men from I could hear him huffing and puffing where I was, but your father never gives up. He was catching and fast. He actually caught up to them atthe end and began passing those in the back. With about twenty yards left he was tied for second and the first place Zora was just a few steps ahead of him. Well knowing your dad I wasn't the least bit surprised to seem him trip and fall."

"…You're kidding."

"Nope, not in the least, face first into the ground," Rusl smacked his forehead with his palm to emphasis. Link just stared at his old friends for a second before bursting in hysterical laughter, which was soon followed by Rusl. They laughed for a bit but soon they both quieted down and the fire's crackling filled the silent night.

"…Was he a good man?" Link suddenly asked quietly staring deep into the fire.

Rusl watched the young man for a moment. "He was a great man, and he would be so proud of you." Rusl watched as a smile that only could be described as a proud one appear on Link's face. "Link…do you hate the kingdom because they took your parents away?"

The smile slipped off his face and his eyes flashed angry, but not at Rusl. The man knew Link meant no harm to him, it was all directed at the kingdom. It was always directed at the kingdom, and in good reason. Rusl knew Link's life would be filled with happiness if it weren't for the King. To Link he took everything away, and for reasons Link still didn't understand. Ordon may not have liked Hyrule but they never even fathomed the idea of fighting them. But they did, and they lost, and this is the aftermath of the pointless war.

To Rusl's surprise Link responded, "It has more to do then just that. Yes I am mad that they took my only family away, but they also ruined many people's lives." Link suddenly stopped and looked deeply at his old friend before turning back to the fire. "I'm not getting into this again. Go to bed Rusl, we have to leave early tomorrow."

Rusl sighed as he began to prepare himself for sleep. They had just finished their second day of travel and if they kept this pace they would arrive at the castle possibly late tomorrow. They were almost at the destination of the trip that they both didn't really want to be on.

However Rusl was the only one who was actually going to sleep. Rusl heard Link shuffle around and untie his bag. Rusl smiled to himself knowing what Link was getting. Within another minute the campsite was filled with a soft tone as Link played his ocarina. Link would subconsciously play the melody based off his feelings and right now it was a low soft sound, reflecting his thoughts. Rusl knew he was thinking about his parents, or really more about not having them around.

* * *

"It's so…so hideous, I have been here before and I wonder how I have never had any nightmares."

Rusl laughed out loud, "you know its not bad and don't tell me you aren't slightly impressed every time you see the benevolent city that surrounds the magnificent castle."

"You act like you want to live here," Link commented.

"I don't, I just marvel at how impress the architecture is. People built this Link, isn't that incredible." Rusl replied with a bright smile.

"Whatever lets just go," Link suggested heeling his horse to get her moving again at the slow pace that they traveled they whole trip. Link hated to be going so slow for so long, but they had to with the cattle.

"Move!" Rusl shouted behind the five goats to get them moving.

Link led the whole way in the front usually up a hundred yards checking to see if there would be any trouble. Most of the time any creature wouldn't be out in the open plains. Supposedly long ago, creatures use to roam all over the place. When the clans like the Zoro's and Gorons started to ally themselves with Hyrule, the monsters began to disperse back into the woods and other dark places. The hellish creatures really disappeared when the Hyrulians started to take power in Hyrule, even over the more ancient tribes. They didn't do it in an evil way, and they got rid of most monsters so it might have been for the best, to take charge and get Hyrule in order.

Actually Link had to congratulate them on how they got rid of most of the monsters. They held 'hunts' which basically meant, 'go out and kill as many monsters as you can'. They would bring back proof that they killed some creature and in turn get a reward. Soon many people went about the task of hunting to make money. In doing so they practically made the evil creatures extinct. At least in the open plains. There were still monsters but to see them you would have to go deep into a forest.

_Still Hyrule taking charge_ _is what leads us to today's dilemma,_ Link thought.

It didn't take long to reach the gates. The two Ordon villagers strolled up to the first gate that two guards were stationed at. Link didn't miss the quick look they gave each other, and their hands grip their spears tighter. Link noticed that they didn't even try to mask their amount of dislike they had towards the two goat herders.

"Are you the two from Ordon delivering goats," one guard asked roughly.

_Uh no we're just two guys with five goats randomly walking around and we felt like stopping here, _Link thought sarcastically. How he wished he didn't have to keep his thoughts in his head. _They know we are from Ordon by are skin, its tan from the sun since were out all day and it is hotter down there_.

Luckily Rusl answered for him before Link could answer, "Yes we are."

"Very well," the guard responded starting to turn, "We are to escort you to the Castle. I shouldn't have to tell you to mind your manners. Also I shall think it is for the best that you don't even speak until the King addresses you. "

Rusl shot Link a glare, knowing that Link was about to talk back. Rusl didn't want any commotion. He just wanted to sell the goats, maybe look around if Link was behaving, and then just go home.

The Ordonians followed behind the soldiers quietly as they watched their surroundings. Rusl looked on just as anyone would ride through a crowded city. Link watched in pure curiosity of being a teen. He had been in the city before but it still seemed so strange to him. The tall buildings that were within feet of each other. Only small islands of flowers, no actual grass. It was just stone for as far as he could see and he didn't like it.

Link also didn't like any of the attention he kept getting. Usually if he came by himself he would be able to sneak in not notice by anyone unless he talked to them. But since he had five goats that easily marked him from Ordon everyone looked on. The two escorts that kept shouting to the people to move didn't help either. Since it was just a little later in the afternoon the streets were crowded and the progress was slow, if not a crawling pace.

"Hey mommy," Link looked to his left to see a little boy pulling on his mothers dress. "Are those people important?"

Link watched as the mother bend down to be face to face with her son. "No they are from Ordon, and I want you to stay away from them alright. They are dangerous, now promise me you'll stay away."

"I promise," the boy said before turning and watching Link and the others make the 'procession' to the castle.

"Link," the blonde teen turned his attention to the right to Rusl. "Kinda nice getting all this attention isn't it. Makes a man feel important."

"No," Link shook his head, "This sucks, why would I care what these people say or think." Link heard a nose and looked behind him to see a goat slowly getting off course. "You better get back there and keep them in line."

"Aye," Rusl agreed before slowing his horse to reach the back.

Link felt a hand on his leg and his head snapped to his left. There was a girl, no younger then Link himself, walking next to the horse with her hand resting on Link's thigh. She smiled brightly showing all her perfectly white teeth and she had mysterious green eyes. She had long brown hair that fell halfway down her back and she wore a simple long V-neck red dress. Even with such a simple normal look, Link couldn't help but notice she was pretty.

"Hey is it true what they say about men from Ordon," the brunette said with a mischievous smile.

_Maybe Rusl's right and I should have more fun. _Link thought as a small smiled spread on his lips. He leaned closer to her and she slipped her hand away, "depends what do they say."

"That they are beasts by nature," the girl replied still with the same smile.

Link flashed his own mischievous smile, "only with certain aspects."

This time the girl held out her hand, "I'm Kristi."

Link held her hand softly and brought it to his lips, landing a small soft kiss the back. "I'm Link, and we Ordons can also be quite the gentlemen. It all depends what you want."

"What if I want both," She flirted right back, "a gentlemen during the day but a beast at night."

"I think I can accommodate," Link responded flashing a handsome smile.

"Link stop flirting we're almost there," Rusl called from the back. He knew Link and knew that he might actually go through with this girl during his stay here. Link was mature for his age, that was for sure. Still if he was tempted too much then things happen. He was a young man now and Rusl knew exactly what he was going through. Sad to say Link was like his father, maybe just not as bad.

"Yeah yeah," Link called back while straightening himself on Epona. He looked back at Kristi, "Hey I'll be hear for at least a day. Maybe I'll see you around."

Kristi giggled and blew him a kiss, "I hope you find me, I wanna see how much of man you really are."

Link let out a laugh, _at least some people think it's a plus that I'm from Ordon. _

Link trotted on seeing the castle slowly coming closer. Slowly getting larger to the point where Link thought it wasn't possible anymore. It was big and Link couldn't even stop himself from being in awe of its might. Link couldn't help but look up as he walked under the magnificent archway entering the castle ground.

Fountains lined the stone pathway to the main entry doors. Fountains off all kinds, big and small. Some with figures in them others just a unique design. It was the first sight of grass in a while and all kinds of flowers bloomed. He felt like he was home again in the fields, with the swaying grass in the wind. It was beautiful and Link found himself lost in it. He shut his eyes just taking in the enormous amount of aromas was intertwining with the breeze. He knew that the Castle's garden would be much better but that was hard to imagine. This was close to perfect.

"Disembark," one of their soldier escorts ordered.

Rusl hopped off his horse and handed it to a boy that would take it to the stable. Link glared at the soldier first for ordering him to do anything. He slowly dismounted and handed the reins to another boy. When the boy tried to lead Epona, the stubborn horse wouldn't move. Link chuckled to a little as he watched the boy try and pull the horse.

"It's okay girl," Link told her gently patting her head. Epona shook her head as if giving her response but then followed the boy to the stables. Link turned back and helped Rusl lead the goats into the Castle.

Link soon found himself walking up a wooden ramp that the castle workers put in place to they wouldn't have to walk up stairs. That wasn't a problem walking up for the goats. The problem is that the goats are incapable of walking down stairs. So this ramp was necessary.

Two guards with spears pushed open the doors leading into the Grand Hall. The original guards still escorted them in and after everyone was in the building they did a quarter turn and walked to the walls, still standing at attention. Rusl was now next to Link and the goats silently followed behind.

The Grand Hall was indeed grand. Its ceiling must have been two or more stories high. Long marble pillars lined their pathway towards their destination in front of the King. The pillars bottoms were gold with engraving on them. Link noticed as he walked that every so often there would be a knight dressed in full armor. They stood so still he thought they were statues for a moment.

Link directed his attention towards the King. The plan was for Rusl to do all the talking. Rusl wasn't afraid Link wouldn't be able to handle the nerves of being in front of a king. It was completely the opposite. Rusl was afraid that Link would insult him, which he was still quite afraid for.

Link couldn't help but tighten his grip on the goat's reins when he saw the King. This was the man that started a pointless war. The one caused Link to lose his parents. The very same man that ended so many lives, whether from Ordon or from Castle Town. He hated this man, every day he spent as a lone child was because of him. The man he was about to sell goats too.

For a second he even considered simply charging and running his sword through his chest. He still had it, and who knows. Maybe he could even ride a goat out to Epona and make an escape. Link sighed, he knew he couldn't do that. He would just have to make the sale and get out of here before he did do something stupid.

"Link relax," Rusl advised him, "and please, please don't do or say anything stupid."

Link smirked, _Rusl knows me all right. _Link took a deep breath, _okay you don't have to speak at all so just don't._

As Link approached he saw the Queen to the King's left. She was supposedly worse then the King and just the way she looked back at them he knew he didn't like her. Not that he liked the King, but at least he looked like someone who could have been a normal person at one time. She just looked like some doll that was put in place every morning to please the citizens.

Link and Rusl finally reached a point where they figured it was close enough. A few yards from the many steps that would ascend to the thrones. Three thrones, and only two people. Link thought it was a little odd but he was in no place to comment.

The King stood up, "Greeting friends from Ordon."

Rusl dropped to one knee and Link followed suit, no matter how much he despised the man. He knew when being completely rude was wrong. Rusl stood back up and Link followed him once again.

"Your Majesty we are honored that you wish to purchase one of our goats," Rusl spoke in a way that Link could only compare to some little brown nose kid sucking up to someone.

The King sat back down, "My daughter is in love with your milk, wont drink any other kind I'm afraid,"

_So she's spoiled is she,_ Link thought,_ Makes sense since she's the princess. Although I give her credit for liking our milk, it is the greatest out there. _

"I have to apologize however," the King continued. Hearing the King say that snapped Link out of his thoughts. "My daughter is running late and I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all your majesty," Rusl said slightly bowing.

"Well to keep this room from being awkwardly quiet, tell us about your trip."

Link felt a smile come to his face hearing the King. He wasn't what he thought he would be. He thought he would be harsh evil man. Instead he seemed to be a light hearted kind of man. Still it didn't change Link's feelings of hatred towards him. He wouldn't care if the princess herself planned the invasion on Ordon. He would never forgive that attack.

Link heard doors open up and a girl with long blonde hair quickly walk in. Even though she was in a rush, Link noticed that she still walked with a certain elegance and grace. She held her head high, with her hands cupped in front. Her dress was long with blue and gold running throughout adn swayed with each step. The triforce symbol was on the front center. Her hair was braided and she had the most defining features that Link had ever seen. His eyes were glued to her as she hastily made her way to her throne on the right of the king. Link at that moment decided that she was in fact, the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life.

Maybe he would care if she planned the attack_._

* * *

**Okay like I said I probably wouldn't be able to update this story that much. I will when I can but it's on the bottom of my priority list. Sorry it just is. However maybe a lot of reviews could change my mind. I really do hope you leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm not too sure about this fic so I need to hear if people like the idea or not. **


	3. Castle Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I was very happy with the amount. And I'm sorry this chapter took a while but I have been extremely busy. I did warn you that I wouldn't be able to update that much for this fic. Sorry but it's just the way it is. Also there is some Latin in this chapter, and if you know Latin and discover some of my grammar is off or something. Well I'm sorry its only been a year since I started taking it, but I doubt many people know Latin. Well anyways onto the chapter.

Link had a hard time keeping his jaw shut as the angel gracefully walked to her throne next to her father. She looked down as if embarrassed by the entrance. When she did look up she looked at Link, and he knew she was humble. Which was definitely rare with a princess. She carried herself to show that she was proud of who she was. But she didn't do it in a haughty way that made it seem like she thought she was better than everyone else.

Rusl knelt down again to acknowledge the presence of the princess. Link took a second to follow. They stayed down on the ground, as they weren't supposed to rise until they were told. Link hated it, but he knew it was no use arguing.

"Qua erant vos?"

Rusl and Link tried to stop their heads from shooting up. The queen just said something in the Ancient Hyrulian. It was old and scarcely known, but it wasn't a secret language by any means: it was just no one really took the time to learn it, except for the old philosophers, anyone related to the royal family, and of course, Link, who just loved to read and learn things whenever he could.

Link leaned closer to Rusl who also leaned in a bit. "'Where were you?'" Link translated.

"Mues seata eram sursum nuntius," The princess quietly replied.

Link hesitated in the translation. Not because he didn't know what it meant, just from hearing her voice. It was so smooth and beautiful. He never thought these things before, but just the way she said that one line. The words flowing off her tongue with such grace and elegance, it was simply astounding.

Rusl coughed slightly waking Link up from his thoughts. "'My hair kept messing up'," Link quickly whispered to Rusl.

"Mane tunc vicis instruo."

"Prepare better, or uh earlier next time. Something like that." Link never had anyone to try it on, and true masters could speak it very fluent and fast. He was trying his best to get the bits and pieces from the conversation.

"Vos es a procer, vos es exsisto tardus ut inconcessus."

"You are a princess…uh you can't…aren't allowed to be late." Link translated the best he could.

"Ego sum matrum rumex." The princess spoke very quietly. As if she her audience could understand her.

"I am sorry mother." Link finished quietly and both Ordonians shifted back to their positions.

"Well I do apologize for that!" the King bellowed out.

"You need not apologize my King," Rusl said making Link want to puke with the way he sounded.

"Oh please rise" the King hurriedly said, completely forgetting they were kneeling.

"Shall we get to business my King," Rusl suggested.

"Yes let's," the King shifted in his chair getting more comfortable. Before Rusl could start the King suddenly shot forward, "Wait!"

Rusl froze, "Pardon your majesty?"

"We don't know your names." The King said back. "I assume you are Rusl, I hear good things about you. You're an honest, good-hearted fellow who just wants what is best for everyone. But I am curious to know who this boy is?"

Rusl glanced at Link then looked back at the King. "He is a boy named Link. He also hails from Ordon."

"What does Link do exactly?" The King urged.

Link almost wanted to spit hearing the King say his name with such ease. But he then looked at Rusl. This was not what they were expecting at all. They thought they would meet the King, sell a goat, rest in an inn, and then get the hell out of there: not having a conversation with the person in charge of all Hyrule.

"He does numerous things my King," Rusl replied.

"Is he a farmer?" The King asked. "Does he tend to the goats?"

"No my King."

"Then why is he here?"

Rusl bit his tongue choosing his words carefully. He wasn't sure why the King cared so much but he didn't just want to say he brought him along for fun. If the King wanted to know, then there must be a good reason.

"Because I know the goats, I know the countryside, and I am my villages' best warrior. I am the protection on this trip, the guide if you will."

Rusl watched as no one made a move. For some reason he figured no one was expecting Link to speak. After a moment of silence Rusl tried to whisper to Link to remind him of what he forgot. "…My King. My King."

But Link refused to say it; he just watched to see what the King would say. The man stroked his beard and gazed down upon Link.

"You are a warrior?"

"Yes."

"Have you fought in any battles?" the King wisely asked.

"War battles? No."

"Then what makes you a warrior?"

"My skill at fighting. My instincts in danger. My ability to survive. My ability to read people. My knowledge of the land and of the people's habits. Everything that I do is because I am a warrior."

The King sat back and thought for a moment. "Very well, let's begin."

Rusl released a breath as he stepped forward. "Well I would first like to know which goat you want. From there we can negotiate."

"Very well," the King turned to his daughter. "Zelda my dear please which goat would you like."

_Zelda..._ Link wondered why he never heard the princess' name before. Then again he didn't even know the King or the Queen's name. They all just went by King, Queen, or Princess.

All eyes turned to her. Link could see her eyes move back and forth between the goats. Suddenly she rose from her throne and began to descend the steps. All the guards quickly moved to circle around Link and Rusl. Two swiftly appeared by her side. Link had to give them credit; they were organized.

Link watched as the princess walked closer and closer to him. He was standing in front of the goats so it wasn't a surprise. The surprise was when a guard suddenly put a spear to his side.

"You move and you're dead," he quietly threatened.

Link growled at the man. This was simply not going to do. But he also knew that this man was not making empty threats. He wasn't sure how long he could be able to just stand with a spear tip at his side. He really just wanted to rip it out of the man's hands and break it over his leg. He was contemplating how he could. He thought about moving into it, so it would cut him, and then he would say the guard struck first. But before any of that could happen he watched as the princess pushed the spear away.

"Why would you threaten a delivery boy's life?" The princess asked seriously missing the frown on Link's face at being called a delivery boy.

"He is dangerous," the guard replied.

"Has he done anything worthy of being considered dangerous?" Zelda tipped her head slightly.

"…No princess."

"Then don't worry about him, because he won't."

She then walked around the goats and Link pivoted on his feet to watch her. She had a demanding presence. You couldn't not watch her. She touched one of the goats, then another. Link wondered what she was doing, and how she was going to decide. At first Link thought it would be which looked prettiest to her. Some had scars and burn marks. Clumps of hair and whatnot. Yet after hearing her speak, and seeing her, Link knew she was not going to make her judgment based on looks. However, that did lead him back to what she was doing.

Then Zelda turned to Link again and smiled sheepishly. "I don't really know what I'm looking for."

Link smirked, but before he could answer Rusl beat him to it.

"Well my princess all these goats have great tasting milk and produce much of it. It all depends on what one you like best. We can't tell you which one you want. It wouldn't fit you, this is your present, you decide."

Zelda thanked him for his advice and continued looking again. But as Link watched her walk around and bite softly on her lower lip, (a habit he was a sure princess was not suppose to have), he realized she still had absolutely no idea which one to pick. She put her hand on one and looked around. She looked lost to Link, and she was obviously looking around for some other opinion. When her eyes came to Link, he very smoothly shook his head. She instantly took her hand off of it and moved onto another one.

Link knew Rusl's idea was technically right, but he also knew these goats better. Rusl just knew they all made good milk. He didn't know some liked the cold, some liked rain. He didn't know that some liked being inside more. The things that would greatly affect the milk produced. Zelda walked around another one and subtlety glanced at Link. He shook his head again, and in an instant she moved onto another one. Link smiled at her antics. He didn't want to choose for her, but he knew which one would be the best. She walked over to the one that Link knew would be the right goat. It like the indoors, it liked cooler temperatures, which the castle could be colder. It preferred a lot of attention, which Link knew the King would have many attendants working with it. All in all it was the perfect one.

Link nodded his head ever so slightly, so no one else watching would know. Zelda smiled brightly and walked around it once, just examining it a bit more. She then turned to her parents.

"This one!" She patted the top of it twice.

"Excellent!" Her father seemed rather excited. "Men take that to the stables we made for it. Leo!"

A boy stepped away form the wall and walked in front of the thrones. "Yes my King?"

"You are the caretaker of this goat, do not displease me."

"Yes your majesty." The boy bowed and followed the goat out of the Grand Hall.

"Well now my King, I wish this didn't have to happen but we need to talk price," Rusl said.

"Very well," the King straightened up in his chair. "I am willing to offer you two thousand rupees."

Link almost reacted at the amount but he knew from Rusl that no matter how high they must keep a straight face. Obviously it wasn't just a high amount to them either. Who Link figured as the King's advisors quickly ran up to him and whispered in his ear. They obviously didn't like the price he put on the table. The King shooed them away with his hand.

"How does that sound Rusl?" The King asked.

Rusl glanced at Link and Link made a face. Even if it was a lot, it wasn't enough, and they both knew it. This was their economy crashing to the ground. They needed a much larger amount, not just the right amount. Rusl made a gesture that Link knew meant he couldn't ask for more. It wasn't right to ask from a King. Link frowned at Rusl before turning to the King.

"I know this sounds bad." Link almost cringed when the King leaned forward. This man held a lot of power, whether Link wanted to admit it or not. "But the offer must go higher."

"Why?"

_Well for one thing you have about hundred times more then that and to not give us more you're just an asshole._ Link swallowed his thoughts down. "Because you must understand that this is our economy. You are our last big buyer. Now that you have your own, we have almost no one left. We barely have income."

Completely surprising Link, Zelda gasped. "I knew it! I do not wish to take their goat if it means such heavy losses for them."

"Dear, sit down," the King said.

Zelda flushed a little. She didn't know she stood up. The princess quietly sat back down. Not meaning to have such an outburst. She just really didn't want to make a village fall under just because of her. She looked down at Link to see he had shock written all over his face. He soon recovered and gave the King a strange look.

"Your daughter doesn't even know the significance of this present?"

"It's a goat," the Queen said as if the matter was so simple. "What significance? Don't you just hunt for food anyways?"

"Link just back off," Rusl told him quietly from behind.

But Link would not, he stepped forward. "You think that is all we do? Just hunt and live down there? We work for our living, we do manual labor. It would be enough normally but your taxes are so high on us we can't keep up. You are single handedly drowning us, the least you could do is up your offer a little more."

"Taxes?" Zelda whispered to herself. _No village or town complains about taxes, my father has a very reasonable rate. _

Link took another step forward, with no intention of harm. But that wasn't what the soldiers saw. They saw a barbarian stepping closer to the royal family. A guard rushed up and batted Link in the back with the shaft of the spear. He wasn't expecting it, and he stumbled forward. When he got his bearings, he turned to lunge at the attacker. Yet when he tried Rusl stood in his way. Before Link could go around him, Rusl pulled back and released a punch straight into Link's face. Link fell to the ground and looked up spitefully at Rusl.

Rusl glared at Link a moment before turning back to the royal family. "I can't apologize enough. I did not wish for this to happen at all. It was my mistake to take this boy with me. Please take the goat free of charge."

Link yelled his protest, but Rusl ignored him.

"You didn't have to stop him you know," the guard spat glaring at Link. "He would never be able to take a real warrior."

"Is that what you think!" Link attempted to march up to the man but Rusl held him back.

"Link you are making yourself look like a fool," Rusl strongly whispered into his ear. "You are making Ordon look like fools."

Link stopped his advance hearing that. But it wasn't enough to stop him from talking. "I will take you anytime, anywhere asshole."

The Queen gasped, "Such strong words."

"How dare you speak in front of the Queen like that you barbarian!" The same solider yelled.

Rusl groaned, "Your majesty please take all the goats as an apology."

"That's it! I'm fighting you right now!" Link yelled not ever hearing Rusl's new claim.

He quickly made his way to the soldier. When Rusl tried to block him, Link made a quick stutter-step before spinning around him. He charged the solider. The solider smiled as he jabbed his spear out. Link swiftly sidestepped and caught it under his arm. He held it steady as he drew his sword from his back. He wasn't planning on killing the man, that was unnecessary. He just wanted to get his point across. But Rusl ran and grabbed Link's arm, therefore holding his blade in its sheath.

But before Link could fight Rusl off, the King began laughing. Quietly at first, but slowly it turned into a loud roar.

"I have an idea!" The King rose from his throne and began marching down the steps. While that distracted Link a bunch of guards ran over and tackled him to the ground. He heard Zelda gasp again; she obviously didn't like violence. The King marched right up to Link, so his feet where right in front of his face.

"Let him rise."

The men did as they were told, but at least two men held on to each of his arms. They weren't taking any chances this close to the King.

"My daughter is turning eighteen soon. I am having a festival to end all festivals."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Easy boy," the King warned, "You can insult me all you want but insult my daughter and you have death waiting for you."

Link thought that was fair, he could understand the Kings anger. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to insult the princess."

The king gave Link one harsh look before continuing. "In this festival that shall take place, there is a combatant tournament. I think it would be great if Ordon participated in it."

Link couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. That wasn't at all what he was expecting and as he looked around the room, apparently no one else was either. "…What?" He could've phrased it a bit better but it was just so random.

"A tournament of strength," the King repeated. "Ordon is a village known for its strength, is that not true?"

"It is," Link responded.

"Then why don't some of your villagers join in this festival. You are apart of Hyrule, after all."

"But your majesty," Rusl stepped forward.

The King frowned, "What's wrong with this idea? I thought it was a good one."

"It is an excellent idea my King," Rusl quickly said, "There is no objection. It's just a little…strange. I wouldn't expect the princess to want this."

The King eyed Rusl suspiciously, "You have a child of your own don't you?"

"I do," Rusl raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why this matters to one such as yourself."

The King laughed, "Because you seem to know how children think. My daughter is not very fond of the idea as you guessed. But as you also might imagine the city does enjoy it. This festival isn't just for my daughter, it is for everyone to enjoy. Which is why I want to have villagers from Ordon attend."

"And participate?" Link asked.

"If that is their wish," The king replied. "If they just want to come and watch, shop, and tour the city, then they shall. This festival is completely open to any and all people."

The king made a motion and the guards released Link. After they did Link shook his arms a bit, just glad to have the feeling back in them. When he directed his attention back to the King he noticed the man looked at him peculiarly. Not just looking, but more like staring with a puzzled face as if noticing something weird about Link. He soon stopped and in another second was ascending the steps back to his throne.

Once he was seated he spoke again. "Very well, how about five thousand rupees?"

"Dear, don't you think that is a bit much?" The Queen looked pissed by the idea in Link's eyes, but she held herself well.

"Not at all," the King laughed again. "It is not like this amount is a burden on us, and this boy raises a good point. This investment is a big deal, we could afford to offer a little more."

"Thank you my King," Rusl gratefully bowed deeply. He glared at Link in the middle of it, sending him the message to follow his example.

"Yes thank you," Link then bowed quickly.

"If that is all the business we shall take our leave," Rusl said.

"Surely you are not traveling back today?" the princess asked.

Rusl chuckled, "Not at all my princess. We shall be staying at a tavern somewhere in town. Then we shall head back early tomorrow."

"Why not spend the night in the castle as our guests," the princess suggested glancing at her father for approval.

Link's jaw almost dropped for the third time in this meeting when she suggested that. He wasn't expecting a lot when he decided to go with Rusl. He was definitely not expecting that at all, though. Neither was anyone else by the looks on their faces. Especially the Queen, she looked absolutely horrified by the idea and Link couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Hmm, I do believe you are right Zelda." The King agreed. "What kind of people would we be to not offer hospitality?" He turned back to Rusl and Link, "You must spend the night with us, and then make your trip tomorrow."

"My king that is too kind," Rusl replied. "I do not think we such humble people should take your kindness."

_Humble people, you gotta be kidding me. I just don't wanna stay here because I don't like this place at all. I would rather be laughing with the drunks in the tavern. Listening to music and possibly meeting up with that Kristi._

"I shall not take 'no' for an answer," the King said ending any possible discussion. He made a motion with his finger and another two servant looking people ran over to the bottom of the stairs. "Take these to two the guest rooms. Give them anything they ask for. Do not worry, we will take care of your other goats."

The servants bowed and began walking towards one of the doorways. They stopped and beckoned Rusl and Link. Rusl just shrugged slightly and began walking towards them. Link followed him but glanced at the princess one more time. His eyes met with hers and he felt his insides warm up when she smiled. Not a 'just-being-friendly smile', but a sincere smile that he knew he was the cause of. Why, he wasn't completely sure, but it was a good feeling all the same.

Soon Link and Rusl were following the two servants down a hallway. The floor had a strip of wide carpet with the royal colors down the center. On their right were big windows with elaborate curtains and outside you could see the castle premises. Past the premises there was the town itself. On the left plants and statues lined the stone walls. Link wasn't too fond of all this. It was too fancy and too much for him. He would rather be in a simple wooden cabin. That is what would suit him.

The servants brought them up some stairs and continued to walk. Link glanced at Rusl. He looked to be in thought. Link decided not to really bother him.

"How long till we get there," Link asked growing bored of the endless walking.

"Not much longer my lord." One servant replied

Link and Rusl quickly looked at each other. The 'my lord' was a little unnecessary and neither of them had ever been called that before. This was something that needed to be tested.

"How long have you two worked here," Link asked in hoping.

"Since we were little, my lord," one servant replied.

Rusl pinched the bridge of his nose while Link was trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Do you enjoy your job?" Link asked.

"Yes my lord, very much so."

Link continued to hold in his laughter as he kept asking questions to the servants just to get to hear 'my lord'. Link even saw Rusl crack a slight smile at times. But soon they reached their quarters and the servants left them to themselves.

Their rooms weren't that elaborate. Stone tile, stone walls, with various paintings. A flower arrangement here and there. Two beds separated at each wall with one window in the middle of the room. Link was happy with this room, he didn't want to stay in a giant room filled with jewels and such. Not that they would give an Ordonian such a room. Even this room still had a weird feel to it, but not as much as the rest of the castle.

Link plopped on his bed testing it and Rusl sat in a chair. He folded his hands and looked deep in thought.

Link took noticed and figured he might as well start the conversation that was bound to occur. "Well this was something I didn't expect."

Rusl snorted. "Yeah, the way you treated them who would've thought."

"Hey, they were judging us," Link challenged. "I wasn't just going to stand there and take it, or be a complete suck up like you."

"It's not sucking up, it's called respect."

"To a tyrant? Why?"

Rusl rose to his feet, "Because whether you like it or not he is the King! He has power over this land, over us, why make an enemy like that?"

Link also jumped to his feet, "He holds no power over me."

"Yes he does!" Rusl exclaimed throwing an arm.

"I will not roll over like a dog Rusl," Link stated.

"You act like we are still at war with Hyrule. Link the war is over! You aren't giving up, there is nothing to give up." Rusl stepped into Link's face. "We are apart of Hyrule, the King is in charge, and to him you are just a boy."

Link seethed with anger stepping even closer to Rusl. "Where is your pride Rusl? You are from Ordon, the greatest village in this world. Where the tough are born and bred into warriors. Where loyalty and honor means more then your life. Where true happiness is in a battle fighting along side your friends. That is the place you came from Rusl."

"And that is the place where all my friends have died!" Rusl's yelled. "In pointless battles, pointless raids and hunts."

"There is hardly anything pointless about them." Link challenged, "We battle when necessary whatever the reason. And hunts are for food, and when was the last time we raided anything. We haven't since we became apart of Hyrule."

"Link you were not at the battle against this King. It was the bloodiest thing I have ever seen. I have nightmares about that last fight. Link, before that my thoughts were the same as yours, but after that final battle in that short war, I changed. I began to question our ways. Why did a couple of hundred warriors charge thousands of knights?" Rusl backed away. "It makes no sense to me anymore, why we fight for such pride. Where is the pride in death Link?"

"Rusl I am sorry that you lost your friends," Link paused searching for his words. "I know that war was rough on you, I can understand that. But you were there; you at least tried to stop this change that was occurring. This one rule under one King. You gave it your all, win or lose there is much pride in that. But me Rusl," Link laughed bitterly. "I didn't do anything, I didn't have the chance to fight." Link formed a fist, "Everyday I wish I could have been on that battle field. Fighting for our beliefs, our tradition…fighting with my father and my mother." Link glared at Rusl once last time. "Everyday I wake up alone, because my parents fought and gave their lives to keep the world the way it should be. All I can do now is honor them by never allowing myself to fall under such a bold face lie as this."

Link collapsed onto his bed, turning over on his side to face the wall. Rusl sat back down on his bed and thought a moment. He didn't like getting into fights with Link, but he wanted him to understand. Otherwise Link was going to get into major trouble down the road.

Rusl was about to speak when a knock was heard at the door.

"My lord Rusl, the King wishes to have an audience."

Rusl glanced at Link to see that he didn't move at the strange request. "Okay," Rusl called out to the servant that came to get him. He rose and made his way to the door. He wrapped his hand around the handle and stopped.

"Link you are naïve," Rusl whispered before walking out the door.

"No Rusl…I am untainted."

Rusl followed the servant silently, wondering what the King wanted with him right after being sent away. Then again, so far everything had been unpredictable on this trip. The servant began leading Rusl down a different hallway then the one that would eventually lead back to the Grand Hall. After a few more twists and turns Rusl was shown into a smaller, more relaxed room. It didn't have white halls like the rest of the castle. But rather a darker brownish color. A large desk stood in front of a fireplace and a couple of chairs in front of the desk. The King sat at the desk and beckoned Rusl to sit in the chair opposite of him.

Rusl did as he was told and watched as the King waved the servant off.

"I'm sorry my King if this is rude, but why have you summoned me so recently."

The King smiled, "How many Rusl's are there in Ordon?"

"Only I, my King."

"Before you?"

"Your highness, I am the only Rusl that I know of in my entire lifetime and that is growing pretty big."

"You think you are around my age?" the King inquired.

Rusl blinked, "Maybe, my King."

"Have I got a story to tell you my friend," The King relaxed and leaned back in his chair, leaving Rusl completely stunned.

"Link wake up."

Link stirred slowly rubbing his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned before finally sitting up. He looked to his right to see Rusl standing over him.

"You fell asleep with your equipment on," Rusl took his fatherly tone.

Link slid his feet off of the bed. "…Yeah, I don't mind the feel of it all, you know?" He looked up at Rusl during the end of his statement.

Rusl nodded, "I do know what you mean, Link."

The two just stared at each other for a moment. Both slightly ashamed of the way they acted earlier, but both not wanting to apologize. They said what they meant and there was no reason to take it back.

"Come," Rusl decided not to waste anymore time. "We have been invited to dinner."

'Dinner?" That surprised Link. "How long was I out?"

"Most of the day," Rusl nodded his head towards the window, "Look, its almost sunset." Rusl headed towards the window. "Oh and take off your weapons, gauntlets, and anything else you might be wearing that doesn't belong at the dinner table."

Link chuckled while he began disarming himself. Rusl patiently waited and when they were both ready they headed out the door. Link assumed Rusl knew where they were going from his casual stride. He figured his friend must've been just walking the castle during the day. Link was thinking about doing it, but he knew he would cause trouble. Not that he cared so much, but he didn't want to endanger his stay in the castle by a great deal, which eventually lead to him falling asleep.

Now Link's problem was he felt an unwanted presence. He sneakily glanced over his shoulder to see two guards walking behind them. Not trying to hide their presence at all. Link took note that they didn't look like the regular guards. They looked more rigid, more experienced, more skilled, just better in every way. They didn't even dress the same; they wore silver chain mail covered by a medium sized silver plate, along with some lightweight leggings that were also silver. The Triforce symbol was in the center of their plate. They held their swords at their sides, ready for anything.

"The elite knights," Rusl told Link quietly.

"Is that so?" Link replied. He spun around and was walking backwards so he could face them. Their expression didn't change at all by his antics and he had to admit that slightly disappointed him. "Hey, are you guys entering the festival tournament?"

They didn't respond.

"Why must you always pick a fight?"

Link spun back around, "I just wanted to know if anyone good would be in the tournament."

Rusl raised an eyebrow, "You are thinking about entering it?"

Link just smirked in reply, and that was all Rusl needed for an answer.

Before Link realized it, Rusl lead him through a door that entered into a dining hall. One big room with large windows adorned with, of course, Hyrule colored banners. The table itself was a long rectangle that could seat many, but they only had ten chairs on each side. It gave the diner a lot of room to eat his food.

Link saw the King, Queen, and the Princess sitting at the far end of the table. The King was at the end of the table sitting in a chair with the back rising high above him. The golden Trifroce insignia was inscribed on the back of the chair. There were two empty seats right in the middle, if not a little more towards the royals end. This surprised Link greatly, he figured they would shun them to the other end of the table. He was actually hoping for that, then he at least would just be able to sit there.

"Ah, our guests of honor," the King raised both his arms announcing the two Ordonians.

Rusl bowed respectfully and Link just continued walking to his seat. He saw the others scowl at him, but he didn't care in the least. Rusl walked around the table and sat down in his seat. As soon as he did servants began rushing out with all types of food. Soups and salads at first, of course.

Link looked around the table and figured that the others eating must have been advisors or high-end businessmen. To dine with the King must have been quite the honor, and yet Link couldn't have wished to be anywhere else more in his life. Then his eyes met the princess', and he figured he could stand one dinner.

After what Link figured must have been an hour, the real food was finally being served. Link hadn't participated in the conversation at all, except when one person was _kind _enough to let him know he wasn't using the right salad fork. Even then Link's response was simply 'a fork is a fork like a blade is a blade', and then Link licked his fork maliciously while glaring at the men who spoke to him. Rusl once again sighed and sent a nonverbal message to Link saying '_shut up'. _

Now they were talking about money or some guy who was slowly losing all his stock and materials. They were laughing saying how in a month he would no longer be in business and that made Link sick. Even Rusl was showing outward signs of discomfort during this current topic. Link then glanced at the princess for the first time in a while. He noticed that she looked absolutely…bored out of her mind. She sat there just slowly eating her food, keeping up the perfect manners.

For some reason Link felt he needed to make her smile. She was smiling, but it was just so fake it made Link feel sick. He wanted to make her really smile. Very sneakily he grabbed a pea off of his plate and cupped it in his hand. Very slowly he reached back behind the person next to him. When everyone was looking down at one man who was talking, Link made sure to make eye contact with the princess. When that happened, he smirked and the princess titled her head a bit, indicating her confusion. Link looked back at his target, the man currently speaking. Then very swiftly he flicked his hand and the pea went soaring high in the air. In another second it landed right on top of the speakers head.

The man froze in his speech and looked straight up at the ceiling. He then looked around and found a pea resting near his glass. Link tried hard to hold his laughter and when he glanced over at the princess, he was proud to see her trying to drink water to cover her laughter. _There could be hope for her,_ Link mused.

"Is there a problem?" The King asked.

"…A pea fell from the ceiling," the man replied seriously.

"A pea fell from the ceiling?" the King repeated.

"Yes, my King."

There was a pause for a moment when everyone was wondering what the King would say. He shifted in his seat, "Well I believe someone has had a little bit too much wine."

Everyone laughed. Except Rusl, who was glaring at Link. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he knew he had something to do with this. Link simply took a sip of his water and shrugged.

"Link?" The blonde Ordon shifted his attention to the King. "Did you think over the festival anymore?"

Link put his glass down, "Your highness," he wasn't saying 'my King', he was simply addressing this was _a_ King, not _his_ King. Not as bad in his book. "I do believe I will come back in time for the festival to participate. I think it shall do me well to fight others besides my same old sparring partners."

The King laughed, "That is very good, you better step up your training, however. There shall be Gorons in this tournament and possibly some Zoras also. They aren't as good of fighters on land but they are swift creatures."

"Is that so?" Link for the first time actually took interest in something the King said. "I hope that some of your elite knights shall be in this tournament."

The King folded his hands on the table. "They could be, it is open to whoever, and the prize money is enough to bring people from all over."

"He speaks the truth," another man spoke, "I don't know what you plan on doing boy, but it better be good. The Gorons are the strongest race I have ever seen."

Link rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his elbow. "Then you need a trip to Ordon."

The man gave one loud laugh that came out like a snort, "Hah, I would like to see you fight a Goron. They are basically a moving boulder."

"Then come to the festival," Link leaned back in his chair, "Because not only will I attend this said tournament, I shall win it. And that is my word."

There was silence for maybe three seconds at the most before the entire table erupted with laughter. Except, of course, Rusl, but then surprisingly the King was also not laughing. In fact he was looking at Link as if he approved of what he said. The Queen was in hysterics but Link didn't care at all what she thought. The princess' expression was hard to read. She didn't look happy or sad or mad. If anything she seemed shocked, maybe shocked that he stated such a claim? He wasn't completely sure what it was. He just knew he was happy she wasn't laughing.

The rest of the dinner was boring and Link felt extremely happy to get out of there. Even though the food was good it just wasn't as good as the simple meals back at Ordon. Once again, too fancy for his liking. He walked next to Rusl on the way back to their rooms. Two elite knights still followed behind them, but Link didn't pay attention to them at all. He just wanted to go back to his room and wait for tomorrow to come so he could return home. They reached their room and just before Link entered, he curled his fingers in a taunting wave to the knights.

"Must you always do that?" Rusl asked sitting down on his bed.

"I'm just trying to keep it interesting." Link also sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, so now what are you going to do? You already slept a great deal today," Rusl pointed out.

"Shit, you're right."

"Hey, language."

Link chuckled, "Like you never cursed."

Rusl laid down folding his hands behind his head. "I did all the time, but stopped once I had Colin."

Link could understand that. "How is the little kid anyways? Haven't seen him around."

"He's good. You know, same old same old," Rusl turned his head to look at Link. " I am thinking about starting to train him though."

Link quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? I would've thought you would try and teach him peace and harmony."

Rusl laughed, "I'm only trying to get you more peaceful to balance all your violence. My boy is a little too peaceful, I want to have him work hard at something. I swear his mother babies him."

"My mother babied me too," Link said. "I remember my dad trying to put a kitchen knife in my hand one time and directing me how to swing it." Link laughed at the memory, "I thought my mom was gonna run the dagger through him."

Rusl laughed, "That wouldn't surprise me if she did. She had stabbed him before for being and idiot in her eyes."

"I'm sure Colin will turn out just fine, everyone starts out like that. Soon he will be getting into fights every day."

"I just pray he doesn't turn out like you," Rusl chuckled, "I wouldn't be able to handle two of you."

Link smirked, "I don't know, I heard he wants to be just like me."

"Don't worry, I'll get that thought out of his head."

The two Ordonians both laughed. This is when Link truly enjoyed knowing Rusl and being so close with that man. Sometimes they really just connected and it was strange because of their so many different beliefs.

However, now Link was bored as hell. He wasn't tired and he had nothing to do. If he had something to read then he would grow tried eventually. _Wait, the library. _He thought, _every castle has to have an enormous one._ Link stood up catching an eye from Rusl.

"I'm going to go to the library," Link told his friend.

"Please don't get into trouble," Rusl begged.

Link smirked, "I'll try."

"…Not to." Rusl waited for the repeat from Link but it didn't come. He simply closed his eyes, Link was everyone else's problem now.

As soon as Link stepped out the door he saw the same two knights standing across from the door. When Link stepped out they took a step close with swords at the ready.

Link held up his hands defensively. "Easy boys." Link looked left and right. "Any clue where the library is?"

"You should not leave your quarters," one knight answered.

Link faked surprise. "You spoke!"

"You should not leave your quarters," the other repeated.

"Right, right." Link began walking in one direction. He heard them following him and honestly it began to annoy him. He wasn't going to get into a fight though. He would try and honor Rusl that much. But after walking around for over thirty minutes being completely lost and hearing the same two knights behind him the whole way, he started to get a little angrier.

He stopped and faced his _escorts. _ "Just tell me where the damn library is!"

"We can lead you back to your quarters," one knight responded.

Link ran a hand down his face.

"I'm also going to the library."

Link spun around to see the princess standing just a few feet away. She also had two elite knights following her. At the sight of Link they quickly moved in front of her. Then Link noticed that the two knights following him got extremely close, so much so that he wouldn't be able to take a step without getting a sword run through him.

"That is enough of that," the princess snapped. Everyone looked at her. Link once again was reminded of her demanding presence. "I want all four of you to leave us alone."

"Princess, that is not possible."

"It is very possible," Zelda pushed past the two guard knights and stood next to Link. She motioned to Link to follow behind her and then began walking in the right direction of the library. "We are in the library, wait outside the door if you must, but if you enter you shall be punished."

"Oh, scary," Link chimed.

"Do you want them following us everywhere?" Zelda replied.

"Not at all, _my princess._" Link caught up to her so they were walking side by side.

"When you say that, it makes it sound bad."

"My aim is not to disturb the princess," Link responded chivalrously. He figured the princess at least deserved it.

"Could you speak as you would to a friend, no formalities," Zelda winked one of her eyes, "for me?"

Link almost tripped when he saw the wink, it was just so…so cute. He would never use that word to describe anything, but that was truly the only word to describe what he just saw.

"Princess, it would be disrespectful not to use formalities."

"It's just me now." Link noticed Zelda had a little skip to her walk, another thing he could only describe as cute or adorable.

"You really would wish me to speak my normal dialect."

"Yes please."

Link sighed, "Why are you acting like such a teen now. I thought you would be all regal all the time."

Zelda paused for a moment thinking, "Well if you must know, I usually do act _regal,_ as you said. It's just that no one else is around and also, you interest me, Link from Ordon."

Link raised and eyebrow, "How so?"

"I hear all these terrible stereotypes about Ordon. That the villagers are big brutes, drink blood, don't bathe, don't eat fruits, fight over anything. Sleep in dirt, sleep with wolves, just complete animals."

Link began laughing, enough so that Zelda stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. "What is so funny?"

"People really got us wrong. Drink blood, what is that? We aren't monsters."

Zelda began walking again, "Well that's why you interest me. You are average sized, in shape yes, but not a giant six foot tall. You don't have ugly teeth sticking out of your mouth, you know your manners," Zelda giggled, "Although you choose not to use them a lot. Basically, Link of Ordon, except liking to fight a bit too much, you are nothing like the stereotypes."

Zelda entered through two doors and Link followed. The library was giant, as he expected. Gold trimmed shelves and large chandeliers hung above him. Yet there was still the familiar feeling that all libraries have. Ordon only had a small, barely qualified one. But there were many in Castle Town and Link did have previous trips that he would spend much of his time in a library.

Zelda lead him through a few aisles until they came upon a cozy little area. Two lounge chairs angled slightly towards a fireplace in the center. Zelda sat in one chair and picked up a book that was sitting on a small round table next to the seat. Link also sat down and watched as she put the book in her lap. She focused her eyes on Link, knowing he was going to say something.

"Well princess," Link started, "You are so far exactly as I thought you would be."

"Is that so?"

Link nodded, "I thought you would be kind, and you are. I thought you would be intelligent, and you are. But most of all, I thought you would be beautiful, and you are."

Zelda smiled knowingly, "One of the biggest stereotypes of Ordonians are that they all like to flirt a lot. And I thought that you would prove that wrong too, but here I sit mistaken."

Link laughed, "I'm sorry princess, it's just that my friends wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least flirt a little if I had the chance."

"Oh, tell me about your friends."

"Loud, and bothersome."

"You are lucky."

"You don't get many friends in this castle do you?"

Zelda looked at the fire while she spoke, "I sometimes think my maids and servants are my friends, but then I wonder if they would be if they didn't have to serve me anymore."

"I'm sure some of them consider you their friend," Link assured.

"Hmm." There was a moment of silence. Then Zelda turned back to Link. "What about Rusl, do you consider him your friend, or is he someone like your boss?"

"Rusl wishes he was my boss," Link joked earning a small laugh from Zelda. "But seriously I consider him my friend, a very close one really. He was the one who raised me, and taught me how to fight. He really taught me everything since I was seven. Rusl is the kindest person I have ever met in my entire life."

"What happened to your parents?" Zelda asked. She knew they were more than likely dead, but she was a curious person. She wasn't accustomed to death, and wanted to know.

"Your father happened," Link said spitefully but when he saw the pain in Zelda's face he instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay," Zelda gazed back into the fire. "You guys really hate my father don't you?"

Link sighed, now he got himself into a very serious discussion. He didn't want to upset her, or badmouth her father. That was uncalled for no matter who her dad was. Yet he would not lie either, that was for sure.

"It isn't that we hate him personally," Link explained, "Just what he did exactly. He left our village very empty, many lives were lost and after that he taxed us greatly."

"That I disagree with," Zelda stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, fifty rupees a month is it? That is very doable, and is necessary to keep the army fed."

Link snorted a laugh, "Is that what he has been telling you, fifty rupees a month? It is over one hundred for each family, depending on what they do."

Zelda gasped, "That can't be true."

"Yes it is." Link leaned forward on his knee, "Princess your father is taxing us heavily for an army that I know will never protect Ordon."

"Fairly said, but would you want soldiers posted down in Ordon."

Link leaned back in his chair, "You are smart princess."

"Glad you think so," Zelda lit up another smile.

"You are quite playful right now," Link told her.

"There's that flirting again," Zelda pointed out giggling slightly.

Link laughed, "Just stating a fact. You looked so bored the rest of the time I saw you today."

Zelda laughed, "Well dinners are so boring." Zelda opened her mouth wide making a face remembering earlier. "You are terrible for throwing that pea."

Link laughed, "It was boring, I had to do something."

They both just sat there for a moment until Zelda started another topic.

"Is it true that your economy is crashing?" Zelda asked.

Link put his elbow on the arm of the chair, propped it up, and rested his head on his hand. "The taxes are heavy, no one visits us because of the bad name from the King. I know he didn't personally give it to us, but that's what people think after the war. Before, they did visit us, even though they still thought we were barbarians. Now they think we are extremely dangerous, so we get no visitors to buy any of our items. We sell goat milk, and now people are starting to not like it. Probably because they just don't want to deal with us. So now that you have your own goat, we are indeed looking ahead for some troubled times."

Zelda was sad hearing such news. "That is troubling, I really didn't know that one goat would be that much of a problem. I surely do not want it now, you can take it back with you tomorrow."

Link shook his head, "After meeting you princess I am perfectly fine with you having it."

Zelda smiled and Link smiled back. Again they just sat there looking at each other for a moment, completely fine with the silence, just watching each other. For Zelda seeing an Ordonian was very interesting. She was never use to people with tan skin or their muscles to be visibly shown through their clothes. She saw the occasional guard that was in proper shape. But even she, a princess, could tell that Link was in the best shape one could get in. She had no doubt in her mind that he was a skilled fighter.

"Link may I ask how you plan on beating a Goron?" Zelda asked, once again getting another topic going while her mind was on the fighting.

Link thought for a moment, "Well you see…"

"You have no idea do you," Zelda starting laughing already.

Link shrugged, "I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"We'll I'd like to see you figure that out." Zelda thought for a moment, "And the Zoras, they are suppose to be strong and swift. I read that their specialty is double daggers."

"That was my mom's specialty actually. So I could just ask anyone in my village that knew her, what to do."

Zelda looked shocked, "Your mom also fought?"

"Of course," Link replied proudly. "Women aren't reduced to just clean or cook in our village. Anyone can do anything that they want to do. There aren't many women now that fight, it is true that usually the men are the more violent type. So after the war the female warriors have basically become extinct. Doesn't mean it's not possible, just no one currently. Actually there aren't even that many men."

Zelda cringed when he used the word 'extinct'. It was just such a weird word to think about for people. "How many fighters are left in your village?"

Link mused that thought for a moment. "Well I guess technically, really not many. Less then a hundred actual current warriors that guard and act as police. They aren't really needed as police though; our village is just one big family. But almost every person in our village above the age of thirty has fought at one point in their lives. So if necessary our entire village could fight."

"That is an interesting thought indeed."

Link smiled and so did Zelda. Link never would've thought that he would be sitting in a library having a serious conversation with the princess, completely comfortable, treating her like any other person. He never would've expected this outcome. Of course something like this would never be able to last.

"Link!"

"Sounds like Rusl," Link told Zelda. "Over here Rusl!" Link called out.

After a few more calls Rusl managed to find Link and when he did he was covered in sweat.

"Rusl what's wrong?" Link's voice filled with worry.

Rusl was about to respond when he for the first time noticed the princess, "I am sorry to interrupt princess, this is important though."

"Please Rusl, ignore me," Zelda's voice was filled with urgency. She didn't want him feeling bad if something serious was going on.

"Link," Rusl took a breath and held up a piece of paper, "Something happened to Colin. There is a beast…loose in the forest."

"What!" Link jumped out of his chair.

"Bo took a squad with Troy and Blaine, but when they found it, Bo declared it too dangerous." Rusl grabbed Link by the shoulders, "Link we have to leave now. I gotta get to my son," Rusl turned to Zelda, "I'm sorry for my weakness princess."

"Not at all!" Zelda exclaimed. "Please Rusl leave immediately don't feel any obligation to not go see to your son!"

"Thank you princess," Rusl bowed quickly, "Link you have to come too. You are the only one who knows the forest well enough to take on this beast."

"Let's leave immediately then," Link urged Rusl towards the exit.

"The servant has your equipment outside in the hall," Rusl told Link. "And they will watch all the goats for now, they will only slow us down."

"Okay," Link got one last look at the princess to see her look truly worried. He probably wouldn't ever see her this close again. He really enjoyed his talk and would've wished to stay longer, but not when his village needed him. He would stop anything then. His village came first before anything else in the world.

**Well there's that. Please leave a review; it really helps me in knowing if I am doing something right or not. **

**Oh also one last thing. As you might have noticed my first two chapters were horrible with grammar and spelling and just whatever. Well I solved that, I got myself a beta. ScarsOfTime. So a big thanks to him for coming on board with me for this fic. God knows I need a beta. **


	4. Boar Hunt

**A/N: Thank you guys so much! This is my most reviewed story and that makes me so happy. Seriously you guys are the best. I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys to keep up the review rate.

* * *

  
**

The sun was at its highest when the two warriors began to make out their home forest. They had left late two nights ago, traveling at the quickest pace they could, moving through the first night and all day until the next moon. They stopped that night to give the horses a rest. As soon as there was a trace amount of daylight they began their ride home once again. Now there wasn't much time until they would enter the forest.

"Link, take the front!" Rusl shouted over the thunder of the hooves. "Epona knows the path better! My horse shall follow her lead!"

"Yah!" One yell and his highly trained horse sped up, her head bobbing even more as she galloped towards her home. He gripped the reins tightly and leaned so his head was almost touching her neck. He glanced once over his shoulder to see Rusl matching his style on his own horse.

Link leaned inward as Epona sped around the bend. He could see the opening into the forest. "Let's go Epona!" His horse never wanting to disobey her master, managed to pump her legs faster. Only Epona could've managed such speed after the trip she just went on. Link looked back over his shoulder and could see Rusl slowly drifting behind. It didn't matter, one of them just had to get back as quick as possible. Link didn't like being away from his village and he instantly thought the worse whenever he heard of problems there.

Link heard Epona 'neigh' and he spun his head forward just in time to see a low branch coming at him. He ducked down as it cleanly swept over his head. Epona 'neighed' again, as if saying _pay attention._

"Thanks for the warning girl."

Epona was smarter then the average horse…way smarter. It could feel Link in different positions. She knew he wasn't looking forward and she knew that branch would be a danger to him. It wasn't the first time she had to warn him. Whenever he would go hunting with her, she would give a slight 'neigh' is she sensed an animal. Link had Epona since he was a kid. They literally grew up together, and in doing so a deep bond developed between the two.

Through the trees Link could see the town's gates and a guard on top. In another couple of seconds Epona and he sped through them. He heard the sound of the guard shouting his return. Link barreled into his village and was immediately greeted by many. He pulled Epona to a stop, but stayed on her. In doing so, Epona kept moving, just stepping in circles and rotating so Link could see all around.

"Link!" He saw Malon approach him. "Where's Rusl?"

"He's coming," Link replied. His eyes scanned as much of the village as they could. "Has the beast been seen again?"

"No," Malon shook her head. "Just the once when he attacked Colin."

Link was about to ask the obvious question of what happened but he heard the guard yelling of Rusl's return so he waited.

"Make way people!" Link shouted as loud as he could.

The people weren't sure what he meant at first until they saw Rusl charging in at full speed. They quickly darted off the road and Rusl stormed down the path to his house. Link heeled Epona and went after him. Rusl's house was a little further into the village. It was on the opposite side of the village from Link's house and neatly set back from the main dirt path. The forest closely surrounded it but that was the case for most houses. The forest didn't actually hold any real danger until going a couple of hundred yards into it.

Link saw Rusl dismount from his horse and run into his house. Link dismounted Epona and turned back to see Malon running up the road.

"Take care of the horses!" he shouted. Honestly, Epona wouldn't move and didn't need to be tied but it was just out of habit.

Link threw open the door and it didn't take him long to find where everyone was. He saw Rusl and his wife, Uli, hugging. She was crying on his shoulder and Rusl rubbed her back gently whispering words of comfort. But his eyes were stuck on his boy, lying in the bed. Half of Colin's face was covered in bruises and his head was wrapped in bandages, implying a concussion. His right arm was in a sling and his shirtless body had more bandages wrapped around his middle.

Link saw mayor Bo sitting there with Ilia at his side, both looking sad and depressed at the sight of Colin's state. Link felt anger rage in him and he couldn't stop himself from banging his fist against the wall. Everyone's attention turned to him, they didn't know he was there before. Ilia quickly stood up and rushed over to him. She embraced him in a deep hug and he returned it. She stepped back and smiled softly.

"He will recover?" Link asked.

"Yes," Ilia replied. "Although it may take some time, we are expecting him to make a full recovery."

Link let out a sigh of relief. That worry was gone now, only one more to deal with. Link directed his attention to Bo, "What happened exactly?"

Uli sat back down at the side of Colin while Rusl went to fetch a chair. He came back with two and put one down behind Link, who thanked him with a nod. He sat down next to his wife and held her hand for support. They all watched Bo expectantly.

He took a calming breath before he started. "From what we know, Colin was with Beth, Talo and Malo."

"Are they alright?" Link quickly asked.

Bo nodded, "Yes besides being a little shaken up, none are harmed." He shifted a bit before continuing back to the story. "They were playing in the forest behind Rusl's house, doing what kids do. Then they saw one of those rare blue butterflies. They gave chase and they went deeper and deeper. They still knew their way out mind you, but they had no business going in that far. They told me suddenly there was a loud roar. They described it as a roar mixed with rage and a cry of anguish. Something that would make your blood freeze. They felt the earth shake and the bushes exploded as a giant beast charged at them."

Hearing this Uli began crying once again. Rusl embraced her, rubbing her back once again. He kept his eyes on Bo wanting, to hear the rest.

"The kids described the beast to us and it sounds like a boar from the Gerudo Desert. But not the ones that those sandmen ride. This one is larger, wilder, and the color of sand itself. How it got down here I do not know. But this beast charged and was heading for Beth. Colin pushed Beth out of the way and took the full hit. It is a miracle he didn't die instantly but his small body was…" Bo glanced at Uli crying. "…You see the damage, there is no need for me to repeat the accident. Talo and Malo screamed and ran back towards the village. That distracted the beast long enough for Beth to grab onto Colin and pulled him into the underbrush. She laid there with Colin unconscious waiting for the boar to leave. After he left, she stayed there, knowing it was dangerous to move Colin. She waited for help to come."

"Some villagers arrived and got them both back safely." Bo snorted. "Our village has been getting soft, no one else would come with me into the forest besides your friends Link. Those that weren't frightened would not do well in a forest. They were either too old or too big and noisy. So only Troy and Blaine came with me, but they did come without hesitation. We quickly followed the beast's trail. It was not hard, he just trampled through everything. When we found him we underestimated it. Its back was even taller then me, but its head hung low at my chest. The tusks on it curled back and I could fit my head the space they made. I had a spear, the only good weapon against him. Arrows can piece his flesh but not deep. Twin blades don't really work either."

Link leaned in listening intently to the story. He had to learn everything he could from this. It was going to be his job to hunt this beast down. He wasn't sure how he got that job, but after taking care of a few problems in the forest and since he spends most of his time in there anyways, the people always ask him for help, and he would never refuse them. Also the thrill of the hunt was greatly appealing to the young warrior.

"I told Blaine to just throw rocks at it to distract it, and keep a far distance. Whenever he charged at us, we would hide behind a tree. I must warn you Link, his speed was surprising. I barely made it behind one in time, and another time the tree splinted from his power. I got this cut on my arm from that. I tried to ram it with my spear, but he was able to face me head on and just broke it with his tusks. I quickly called for a retreat. We ran back to the village and decided you two had to be recalled. We sent the messenger hawk out as soon as we could."

Link rose without a word. He put a hand on Rusl's shoulder for a moment. That action alone showed the support Link was giving to him. Link turned to leave but Rusl caught his arm.

"Link, I'm going with you," his voice cold.

"No Rusl," Link's voice was strong. "I'm doing this. Stay here with Uli. She needs you. Trust me…" He looked right into Rusl's eyes. "…I will bring back the boars head."

Link then swiftly left and was greeted by many when he left the house. All of his friends were there and even the little kids Beth, Talo, and Malo. Many other villagers of all ages were standing in a semi-circle around him. He heard footsteps behind him and he didn't have to look to know it was Ilia.

"Link are you going?" One villager asked what was on everyone's mind.

Link's eyes were closed as he made a fist trying to hold his rage. His eyes opened and his usual youthful and playful blue eyes were tainted with steel and dark with anger. "Yes I'm going, be ready Ordon…for tonight we shall feast on pig!"

The village gave their cheer at the young warriors statement. They knew Link wouldn't let them down. He hadn't before and hearing him with such confidence was impossible not to believe in him. Their worries were washed away right then at that statement. The villagers knew that by dusk Link would come back scrapped up and covered in dirt, but he would return a champion, emerging from the forest with a triumphed smile on his face. He always did, why not now?

Link pushed through the crowd cheering for him. He spotted Malon holding onto both horses. Link skillfully hopped onto Epona and began walking to his house. His friends were immediately at his side.

"Link I'm going with you," Blaine said.

"No, you'll only get in my way." Link's words weren't harsh, they were simply speaking the truth.

"I saw this _thing_ Link. You can't do it alone," Blaine persisted.

"I am doing this by myself," he stated strongly.

"Link I saw it too." Troy spoke from the other side. "Please don't be stubborn. Let us come with you."

"No."

"What if you get hurt though?" Malon asked, sounding worried. "Who will get you out of there?"

"It won't happen," Link's stated once again.

"Link you're being stubborn." Ilia accused.

"I'm doing this my way."

"You'll get killed your way," Ilia snapped losing her temper. In her mind Link was being completely unreasonable. He would surely get killed if he continued to do things his way.

"If I die doing this, then I deserve to die." His statement was short and simple but it held more meaning then entire speeches. He was an Ordon, he feared nothing. He could best anything no matter the size or the strength of his opponent. To back away because of simple fear is the most shameful act in his eyes. He would rather die than cower in fear. It was not Ordon's way…it was not his way.

"Link, you really are going to kill it?" A quiet voice spoke.

Link turned his head to look behind him. Beth was walking behind Link's friends but in front of the two brothers. He was sure she felt bad for Colin getting hurt so badly. In her eyes it was her fault since the boar was initially going after her. Link knew no one blamed her though. In fact he was sure Colin wouldn't even be mad at her when he woke up. It was just a matter of how long it would take Beth to stop blaming herself.

"Yes, I'm gonna kill it." He smiled reassuringly to her.

He crossed the bridge over the river that split up the village. Beth, Talo, and Malo stopped on the other side. Link's friends continued to follow him. They didn't speak anymore, but silently stayed by his side in support until he reached his house.

Link dismounted from Epona and led her to the small single stable he had under the house. He saw the wood stack he was previously chopping before a couple days ago when Blaine came to fetch him to go fishing. He hadn't had a decent break since. After the boar he was going to just sit back and relax.

"Blaine what should my pack be?" His mind didn't stray from his task for too long.

"A spear and the King's army." Blaine replied trying to lighten the mood slightly but also hint at how tough the beast was.

Link disregarded his answer. "How tall is he? If I stood next to him where would he be?"

Troy answered this time. "His eyes would be at your chest. The top of his back above your head. His tusks are large, even with the curl."

"What if I pierce him in his skull with my blade?"

Blaine shook his head. "An attack from the front is the wrong idea. But let's say you do that. It could work, providing you are able to hold your sword sturdy enough. His skull might actually cause your sword to slip backwards from your hands. You have to get a good amount of power behind it."

Link was taking all his equipment off Epona as he spoke. "What if I jumped out of a tree and came point down."

"That could also work. It would definitely give you the power you need." Blaine was pacing as he thought. "However there is just a high risk of missing and if you miss that strike you'll die easily."

"What about a strong war longbow. Pull it back for full strength and only being a couple yards away. If I can dig it behind his shoulder blade and hit his heart…"

Blaine nodded. "Once again that could work. But I don't know how deep the arrow must go. Based on Troy's arrows it would not be enough. But a stronger bow might work. I would say do that. If it doesn't work, you could keep at it. Just hitting him with arrows and hope he gets drained eventually."

"That would take too long," Link replied. He took the saddle off of Epona and set it on the fence boxing her in. "If the arrow doesn't work I'll try and get a stab behind his shoulder for his heart."

Blaine shrugged, "If you wanna get that close then go for it. Your sword will be able to reach his heart and it shouldn't be to hard to impale him."

"Alright." Link swiftly turned and scampered up his ladder into his house.

He continued to climb up in his house until he reached the very top. He kept most of his weapons up here. They were mostly bows, since he spent his spare time fletching them. He would gather the wood and sit in the top of his house looking out his window that gave him the beautiful view of the village. It was what he found calming. It kept his hands busy and he could just stare out that window all day. He loved sitting up here and watching the sunset with his mom. One of the few memories he had of her.

Shaking his head he put his mind back on his task. He found the strongest bow he made. It was a dark color, ugly, and rough but it held amazing power. The string was actually three stings braided together for more support. He placed one tip on the ground and using his whole body he pressed on the other, bending it just enough to slip the braided string over the top. After he set it up, he grabbed the arrows that went with it. Made of the same strong wood and thicker than the other arrows, they were longer too with a blade that was a jagged stone. This bow was not made for accuracy over far distances. It was for a straight shot no more than a hundred feet. It was for animals he was hunting such as this one, with tough skin and too big to dodge.

Link swiftly slid back down the ladders until he was outside once again. Reaching the ground he turned around to be engulfed in a surprising hug. Malon was tightly squeezing him, pushing her head deep into his shoulder on the verge of tears.

"Why do you have to go alone?"

He smiled slightly. Malon always got worked up easily. He gently pushed her back and looked into her eyes. "This is my task, my job. I'm not gonna let others get hurt."

He glanced at his other three friends standing there watching him. He could tell they were all worried for him. Even Ilia, who possibly seemed angrier than worried. That was the way she was and Link just learned to deal with it. Blaine was hard to read. Maybe a little mad at not letting him go but also like he understood why. Troy looked worried but tried to mask it with a confident smile. All others would think Troy was happy with Link going alone. But being friends with him so long Link learned how to read past.

Link walked back over next to Epona. He grabbed his sword and shield. Both Ordon made, the shield was wooden and the sword a simple cold steel; one handed. Kess did make shields out of metal, but they were expensive. He couldn't even let Link get it for a discount, which he does for most of his items. His sword was good enough for his uses. It wasn't anything impressive but it got the job done. However Link wished more than anything to get a new sword and shield.

Fact of that matter is, Link's poor. He doesn't buy new clothes, he makes them. If they rip, he will sew them. He doesn't buy food, he hunts. He makes his own repairs to his weapons. It is also why he makes his own bows and arrows. He just learned to like it, which makes it a lot easier. Link gets by with almost no amount of money on him. He doesn't need it in the village. Another reason why he loves Ordon so much. You couldn't live in Castle Town without any money.

Epona neighed seeing Link prepare for battle. The young warrior rubbed his horse between the eyes. "Sorry Epona, you can't come with me for this one."

The blonde strapped his weapons on his back. He fastened the quiver to his belt on his back. It stayed horizontal for the most part but there was a slight tip so the arrows wouldn't fall out. He simply carried his bow as he walked past his friends silently. Normally he would've made some joke about not too worry. But this time he was dead set on killing this beast. With Colin injured and just the sound of this beast, he was keeping his entire focus on it. His mind was already working on strategies, racing through them one after another, trying to find which was best. Trying to find faults. He couldn't make a true strategy to follow until he actually saw the beast. But for now he kept thinking about it.

Link made his way back to Rusl's house. A straight shot back long enough would probably lead him to the beast. If not, his trail would and that is easy to follow. The same crowd was still gathered on the dirt road. They began cheering again seeing Link walk pass. They gave him encouraging pats on the back and shouted their praise. As he walked past Rusl's house he saw the man standing in the doorway watching him. Their eyes met for a second. Rusl just nodded his head and it made Link shiver inwardly.

Link turned away and entered the forest. He could easily make out the trail of the kids running. As he followed it he thought about Rusl. _I've never seen him this mad. He's been plenty disappointed but he always had some joy to him. I always wondered what happened to his anger. I heard stories of the past where he and my father would get all riled up. Then they would just go and hunt to vent all the anger. I wished to see Rusl actually show that emotion but now that I've seen it…it doesn't fit him at all. He has a wife and kids. He doesn't deserve to be angry. _

It didn't take Link too long to reach the area where the first event happened. He didn't even have to crouch down and examine the tracks closely. It was amazing what you could learn from just looking at the after math. He could see the deep footprints in the grass and dirt. The branches were snapped right off the tree they belong to. The beasts' charging path was obvious. He made out where the grass was pushed down in a larger circumference. _That must have been Beth dragging Colin._ Link saw the path that lead away and he continued his march onward.

The Ordonian walked calmly, just keeping his eyes and ears open. He wasn't trying to be stealthy and quiet. He knew the beast would more than likely not be around him yet. If it was, there wouldn't be birds in the trees. Link kept a firm grip on his bow. Just in case if something did jump out at him. However, since there was a wild boar trampling through the woods, there was a good chance nothing would be hanging around.

Link didn't even have to push branches out of his way. There was literally a path that he could stand up tall and walk through. Everything was pushed back by the beast. Link usually couldn't see much further than a hundred feet when the woods got thick. Most wouldn't be able to see that far, not even many Ordonians. But now Link could see far down the one path. It had an ominous feel to it. Like the forest was leading him to the beast. The nature was disturbed in the area and the forest was asking Link to fix it, opening itself to allow him passage.

He saw the next grass opening coming up. The forest did have its patchy spots, were there was just some grass in an opening. This is where Link found the battle between the beast and Bo.

The grass was completely trampled in the area. Some dug up from the beast turning or pawing its hooves. Link stepped into the small circular clearing and looked around. The trees were all cut up, and the bark was smashed against many. Link could tell that was where his friends hid. He found the one tree that looked as if a bomb exploded next to it. There were wooden shards sticking out all around it. Link wasn't sure how the tree didn't completely fall over. It was, however, tipping and Link was positive it wasn't earlier. Link tightened his grip on the bow as he started following the path the boar made.

The young warrior kept glancing in the trees to see the birds. They were chirping like usual and that let Link know he was still safe. However, he found himself starting to approach more slowly. It had been about two days, so the beast could've traveled fairly far. Then again he might have found his territory and was hiding in some underbrush nearby. Link found himself glancing over his shoulder at the sheer thought.

_Easy, just calm down,_ Link stopped and took a breath. He closed his eyes and just listened to the life of the woods for a moment. It always helped to calm him. _You got yourself all riled up. You are following his tracks, you know he hasn't been back here. _

After that little self-reassurance, Link continued on the move again. He walked on and on in the never-ending forest. Most others would begin to fear getting lost. But Link could find his way around easily. Living all his life around or in the forest, he had a sixth sense about it. That…and there was a giant trail that lead back to the beginning thanks to the boar. So there wasn't anything to worry about. He started to think if he would be able to drag the head all the way back. It would be heavy and maybe a little bit to gruesome for any kids back at the village to see.

"Stop," Link shook his head. "One step at a time. First you have to kill the thing."

Link smirked at his own cockiness as he entered another opening and he glanced around. He spotted some trampled grass and he hurried over to it. He knelt down and examined how great the trampled area was.

_He slept here, or at least rested_, Link concluded in his head. Then Link noticed something that made his neck hair rise. _There's no blood. Troy hit it with some arrows. There should at least be a bit of blood. His skins so tough that the arrow didn't even reach the muscles…or was his muscle just so thick itself that there was no blood. Even if arrows don't inflict mortal damage, they almost always inflict a flesh wound. This is just impossible. _

Link gritted his teeth as he rose back to his feet. He looked down the path that would eventually lead him to the beast. He tightened his grip on the bow as he began to trek forward once again. He was trying to picture the beast. A giant sand boar with menacing tusks and pure hatred flowing from him. Now he wasn't entirely sure he would know what to do against it. He was almost positive his arrows wouldn't work, even with a stronger bow. He would have to sneak up to it and jam his sword at its heart. A fairly difficult task and Link wasn't sure if it was a good thing that he couldn't help but smile at the thought of fighting such an opponent.

Link froze in mid step, his breathing hitched. He listened closely…nothing. Not a sound. He scanned the trees and there were no birds. No small animals scurrying across the ground. His heartbeat quickened. _How long has it been like this_? He cursed for not paying attention better. He slowly bent his knees and scanned the area. After making sure the beast wasn't around him he continued forward, but_ slowly_.

Link didn't make a sound as he continued through the woods. He didn't step on a branch, or move any leaves. Everything he did was perfectly quiet. He knew the forest better than anyone and he knew how to move without being heard. Sometimes he placed his foot sideways wedged between two sticks. He might pivot on that foot spinning around before placing his other down. It was like a silent dance as he stepped through the forest. Dipping and ducking, sliding side to side. It was an art form, one that Link mastered in his early age. His eyes scanned quickly back and forth making sure the beast didn't double back on another path. His only advantage in this battle was surprise. If he could sneak up on the boar then he might be able to end it without a fight at all.

Then Link heard something in the distance. By instinct he squatted low and put his back against a tree. Peering through the leaves and bushes he tried to locate the sound. He tuned out the own sound of his heartbeat as he listened intently to his surroundings. His eyes widened as he heard the noise again. It was faint but it was certainly there. Link moved on slowly, there was no rush. He glanced at the sun and knew he still had plenty of time left. It had only been a bit over an hour since he left, maybe a little more.

As Link got further and further down the path, the sounds grew louder and louder. But as he grew closer he realized something else wasn't right. He wasn't expecting to hear _sounds_. Maybe the boar shuffling through the trees, but what he heard was cries and roars. _The boar is fighting something_. Link thought as he quickened his pace, knowing the boar was distracted it wouldn't notice a little noise. _What if a person is fighting it? I got to get there. _

There was a sudden roar and then there was a loud yelping cry of pain. Link froze in his place. That cry was ear shattering and heart breaking. It was so loud and terrifying it caused him to cringe, something he rarely did. Link couldn't imagine the pain that creature must be going through. He now knew it wasn't another person at least. Link knew that noise was unattainable unless it was your last breath leaving you. The last breath just a scream of pain…such a gruesome thought. He quickened his pace even more, now practically running down the makeshift path. The scream ringing over and over in his head. It was a warning call to Link. To turn around and leave. To not confront such a beast.

He saw a flash through the trees and he quickly ducked off the path. He heard growling and roaring. An anguished cry sounded and then the ground shook. Link was shocked by the sheer tremble the one beast could cause. He moved slowly making sure he didn't make his presence known yet. He came up to a row of bushes right before another opening. He rose to his knees but kept his back hunched. He was also next to a tree that he leaned his side against. Very slowly he leaned past it to see what was going on.

In the opening he saw the beast. Huge didn't describe it. The thing was massive, something Link had never witnessed before. This thing would probably run over Gorons. It was the color of sand and it had some red markings on it. Link saw a few arrows sticking out of it from Troy's earlier confrontation. The tusks were menacingly curled back. Snot dripped down its nose as he continued to snort. His small skinny tail swished back at forth simply out of habit. It pawed at the dirt as it glared down its foe.

Link moved a bit more to see around the tree and what the boar was fighting. Surprisingly he saw a wolf. One that was bigger than average, but compared to the boar it was tiny. The wolf was bleeding on its side. The fur around the wound was caked with blood, but the wolf didn't seem to notice. Link felt a surge of pain through him as he saw why an animal would fight such a large beast. The wolf stood protectively in front of another wolf lying on the ground. Link could tell by the way it laid, he knew it was dead. That's where the cry of pain came from before. It took a direct hit from the boar, right into a tree. All of the wolf's organs were undoubtedly crushed.

The boar cried out and the wolf barked ferociously. Spit and drool shooting from the wolf's mouth as its teeth gleaned menacingly. Link saw the hatred in the wolf's eyes. It would fight to the death, it would not back down. The wolf's back arched signaling his charge. Link was shocked; the wolf was going to _attack_ the boar.

That's just what it did.

As soon as the wolf moved the boar did also. The wolf leaped _left_, then back to the _right_, then _left_ once again. They were about to meet and Link could already read that the boar was predicting the wolf to jump back to the right once more. Lowering his tusks ready to make contact. However the wolf clearly outsmarted the boar. It jumped to the _left_ again breaking the order. It dodged the boar's charge easily, but the wolf's mate's body was in the way. The boar lowed his tusks as he plowed through the limp body. Link felt rage swell up inside him as he watched. Not only was the mate tossed aside like a rag-doll, but also Link watched as a little pup was thrown into the air. The pup didn't frail when in the air, which meant it was also gone.

The wolf's bark was steel and venom. It was so strong and filled with rage. The wolf did not like its mate and pup trampled. No one would and it's why Link understood how the wolf had the courage to charge the boar. The beast's back was to the wolf and the canine took full advantage of that. It lunged onto the boar and dug its teeth into its side. The boar screamed and began jumping like a wild horse. The wolf held on, he was not letting go for any reason. The beast spun around trying desperately to get the wolf off. After a few long dragged out seconds the wolf went flying off the boar. It smacked into a tree and fell to the ground.

Link gave him credit when he saw the wolf immediately rise back to his feet. It stumbled and could barely move, but it was not giving up. Link noticed something in the wolf's mouth and his suspicions were confirmed when the wolf dropped the flesh. Glancing back at the boar he could see a spot missing some skin and some blood starting to trickle down. He could almost read the wolf's eyes as he spat the flesh to the ground. It looked like he was taunting the boar even on the verge of death. As if saying, _I see your blood, and if I can see it, you can die._

Link couldn't agree more.

The boar slowly made its way towards the wolf that couldn't get out of his way. Link now knew he had to act. He couldn't let the wolf die. He sneakily and swiftly made his way around the opening, staying in the bushes. He could charge with his sword but after seeing the size of the beast he was feeling hesitation. As much as he hated it, but he would rather try his bow. He reached a spot and knelt down once again. He had a side view of the boar slowly approaching the wolf. He slid an arrow out and notched it onto the bow. He slowly pulled the string back and the bow creaked once or twice but the boar was too busy to hear. Link took aim and felt his arms already start to get heavy. He cursed himself for not training more with this bow. That was what he originally made it for. An over-heavy training bow to strengthen his muscles. However it became the perfect war bow. He just had to shoot before his arms would get shaky.

He closed one eye aiming right for the spot behind his front leg. That's where his heart was, he just had to hit it. The boar was two yards from the wolf when it began pawing the ground again, readying itself for a full charge. Link had to shoot. He held his breath to stop any movement his lungs might cause. He let the arrow slip from his fingers and he watched it soar. There was a _hiss_ as the arrow flew. It landed right where Link aimed it.

However, Link held his cheer for the arrow did not go deep enough to impale the heart. The boar jumped around again and another scream mixed with rage came from it. The wolf looked truly shocked but was smart enough to look around. He spotted Link hiding in the bushes. Link only made eye contact with the wolf for a second. He didn't keep his eyes off the boar that long. The boar spun around to see if another opponent came to challenge him. When he didn't see anything he turned back to the wolf accusingly. Boars were dumb creatures.

Link notched another arrow. They wouldn't work but he might be able to annoy it enough to drive it away from the wolf. Then he would hunt it again. He simply wanted to save the wolf now. He pulled back on the bow and was instantly met with a _snap_ sound and a sharp sting to the face. He examined his bow and saw that one of the tips broke under the pressure of the weight. He hastily looked back at the boar to seem him looking right back at him.

_Fuck._ The only word on Link's mind.

The boar dug into the ground as he made a mad sprint for Link. The Hyrulian knew the tree he was hiding behind wouldn't be big enough to stop the beast. He waited until the last second before diving out of the way. He was right. The tree simply snapped in half as the boar charge through it with ease. The beast turned and faced Link again. Link quickly whipped out his sword and shield. The boar was almost on him once again, and Link dove into the clearing. He turned to face the boar once again. The boar screamed out, it still sounded somewhere between a roar and a cry of anguish. Link, this time being on the other end of the scream, found his blood running cold. His mind was blank but his instincts kept him alive. He was bouncing on his feet ready for the next charge.

He heard the wolf bark twice and he glanced over at it. The wolf replied with another bark and Link thought back to what the wolf did. The ground shook and Link's head snapped back to the boar. Link stretched his right foot far and leaned all his weight on it. Just before the beast got to him, Link pushed hard off his right and pivoted on his left. He spun as the beast missed his body. But Link's left arm, his shield arm, was still hit by one of the curved tusks.

Link felt an excruciating amount of pain surge through his arm. He let his arm dangle at his side. Moving it caused all the muscles to ache. They were already deeply bruised. He didn't hesitate too long however. He charged the beast and in turn the boar turned to face him. Link held out his sword straight hoping to get a strong thrust into his side hitting his heart. The boar reeled its back legs into the air turning sharper than Link thought possible. Link was not charging his side anymore, but his front. Link slid to a stop but it was too late. The boar lowered his head before raising it strongly and swiftly. Link screamed in pain moving his shield arm just in time to cover the front of his body.

The shield shattered under the pressure and the tusks came through easily. They hit Link dead in the chest and threw him off his feet. Link would've cried out in pain if he had any breath. All the wind left him from the impact. He fell to the ground yards away, and began rolling on the ground, holding his stomach, heaving for air. His sword fell a couple of feet away, leaving him completely defenseless.

Link watched in terror as the boar pawed the ground and let out another scream. He charged at Link going full speed. The ground trembled and Link tried to get to his feet to dodge. He still didn't have any air and he was sure some of his ribs were possibly broken but definitely bruised. Link stared into the beast's deadly eyes. Dark red with blood on the mind…Link's blood. Link lifted up an arm in some hope of taking another blow and surviving.

The wolf barked again summoning all the strength he had left and dove on the boar that was just about to hit Link. He sunk his teeth into the boar's neck causing the beast to swerve off course. His feet stamped right next to Link's body as he ran past. Link knew that if one hoof landed anywhere on him, that bone would've been crushed in a second. The beast spun around again and again trying to get the wolf off him. Link rose to his feet, his chest erupting in pain. He stumbled over to his sword and gripped it tightly in his hand. He faced the boar just in time to see the wolf go flying into another tree.

Link let out a blood roar as he charged the beast with his adrenaline pumping, all his pain vanishing. The beast eyed him but he couldn't even move fast enough to stop Link. The young warrior slid on the ground and thrusted his blade with two hands deep behind the front leg. Right into the beast's heart. The boar didn't even have time to let out a scream before dieing. Link kicked the boar so he would topple over the other way. That would be one hell of a way to die after just going through that battle. Being crushed by the beast you had just slain.

Link got to his feet groaning from the pain in his chest. As soon as the threat was gone all his aches and pains came right back. He withdrew his sword and watched the blood run down the cold steel. It mesmerized him slightly. The shine that was caused from the blood and steel mix. He looked back at the boar, still amazed by the sheer size of it, the red eyes now dull and staring off into space. Link glanced up and down trying to measure it with his eyes. The young warrior then noticed that the markings were actually letters. They were messy, painted on with something. Link ran a finger across the letters and recognized the feel of dried blood.

_Hektor_, Link thought for a second, _Could it be his name? Well one thing's for sure. This is definitely from the Gerudo desert. But what is it doing in the Ordona province? _

Link gripped his sword tightly; he did not forget the promise he made to Rusl. He raised the sword above his head ignoring the pain that came with stretching his chest. After thinking about it, he realized that dragging a head back to the village was even too much carnage for him. He eyed the tusks and smiled. With one step he brought the sword down on one tusk. It chipped a little but didn't break. He had to hack it another three times before he got a good chunk missing. He spread his feet and wound up once more. This time swinging hard as he could, his blade sliced right through the tusk sending it flying. He smiled as he went over to retrieve his trophy.

Link held the tusk in his hand. He only took a small part of the tusk. Just a bit more then a foot. Link remembered he wasn't in victory alone. He turned around to look for the wolf that saved his life. All the happiness in his victory was lost as he watched the wolf lay down in front of its mate. The wolf put its head on its two front paws and licked the nose of its mate. The wolf whined and licked the mate once again. Link slowly walked over to the wolf. The wolf looked at Link but didn't growl. The wolf simply watched to see what Link was going to do.

Link knelt down next to the wolf and set his sword down. "Hey boy look…your mates gone." The wolf continued to watch Link. Link could now see the wolf's wound closer and he knew that it had to be treated. Besides the flesh wound, Link was positive there had to be some bruised if not broken bones. "Okay boy, I'm gonna take you home with me, alright? You need to be treated, I promise we'll come back for your family."

Link slowly reached out to the large canine. The wolf suspiciously watched Link's hands as they moved around him. Link slowly and carefully began to lift the wolf up. Surprisingly the wolf didn't fight back. Whether he was trusting of Link, or simply too tried and grief stricken to fight back. Link wasn't sure, but he kept still as Link put him over his shoulders so the wolf's four legs hung down in front. Link began making the slow walk back to the village, with wolf on shoulder and tusk in hand.

"So you are a boy?" Link spoke to the wolf. He wasn't sure too sure why, but he just felt like he had too. "I wasn't sure, I would've felt bad calling you a boy to find out you're a girl."

Link tried to walk carefully. He didn't want to bob up and down too much. It would hurt the wolf since his ribs were probably hurt and bouncing wouldn't help. Not to mention Link's own chest still ached terribly, but he fought through it. He just had to get home and a little pain wouldn't kill him.

"So that beast we fought," Link continued the one sided conversation. "I think his name was Hektor. You know a legend from our village is that those sandmen once had a hero named Hektor who claimed to be the best fighter in all Hyrule. Well one man from our village got sick of him boasting and challenged him. The man from our village won and that got us the name of the greatest warrior village. That man's name was Achilles. I think I'll name you Achilles…would ya like that?"

The dog made a sound that was a mix between a growl and a whine. Link figured that was the best he would get. He continued just walking back to the village talking to the wolf. It made him feel better, and he wasn't positive, but he thought Achilles enjoyed it also.

Link's trek home took longer then the one that he entered the forest. The sun would was going to set in another hour. Luckily, Link came to the opening where the beast met the kids. There wasn't that much ground to cover. Link kept checking over his shoulder to see Achilles. The wolf was starting to doze off a little. Link didn't know too much about medicine and healing so he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He figured he could quicken the pace just a little.

Link finally saw Rusl's house through the trees. He gripped the tusk tightly as he stepped out of the forest and back into his village. He was surprised to see Blaine leaning against Rusl's house. Blaine was waiting for him and since Link entered the forest he didn't move an inch, and he wouldn't have until Link returned. A wide smile spread on Blaine's face for a moment before it turned to shock seeing what was on Link's shoulders.

"Is that a wolf?" Blaine asked stepping closer.

"Yeah," Link smiled proudly. "He helped me fight the boar."

"So what are you doing with him?"

"He's hurt." Link replied. "I'm gonna treat his wounds and help him heal. Then he can do what he wants."

Blaine just mulled over that thought for a moment. Link's legs were getting tired and his chest wasn't getting any better either. Not to mention his arm was throbbing with pain still. Link nodded his head towards his house, silently asking Blaine to walk next to him. Blaine got the message clearly and stood at Link's side as they walked back to Link's house. They only got to the front of Rusl's house before one village woman screamed.

"Link's returned! Everyone, young Link has returned!"

The village suddenly was a bustle of energy as almost everyone in the village exited their houses and ran towards Link. Link heard a door open and looked to his right to see Rusl standing at it. Rusl hurried down to check on Link but stopped in front of him when he saw the wolf.

"Link…?"

Link shoved the tusk into Rusl's hand. "Give that to Colin for his bravery. You should be proud Rusl."

Rusl nodded seriously. "I am proud. Proud of both of you."

Rusl put his fist over Link's heart in acknowledgment. Link remembered how mad Rusl was. He never wanted to see Rusl angry like that. It didn't fit him anymore. Maybe once, but now Rusl was the wise one. The peace seeking one. Rusl turned around and went back into his house, his worry of the beast now gone.

"Is that a wolf!" One villager exclaimed.

Link sighed, it was going to be rough explaining this one.

"Yes people, now move, Link is tired and wants to get some rest!" Blaine shouted back ushering people out of the way.

Link just kept walking slowly. Now he was simply not trying to collapse. That would be embarrassing; falling face-first into the dirt right in front of everyone.

"Link." The dirty blonde saw the mayor stand in front of him. "You did the deed then."

"Yes, Bo," Link answered. "Someone needs to retrieve him."

"Of course."

"Oh and Bo?" Link was happy that the mayor didn't question why there was a wolf on his shoulders.

"Yes."

Link looked over his shoulder at Achilles. "This guy lost his mate and his pup to the beast. Can someone bring their bodies back so I can bury them? It's the least I can do since this guy saved my life."

Bo nodded. He didn't say anything. There wasn't a need to. He walked past Link to go check back on Rusl. He too noticed Rusl's serge of rage. Bo hadn't seen Rusl like that since the war. At first he missed the old Rusl, but now he enjoys Rusl being the peaceful one. Anger doesn't suit him anymore. Not with kids and a wife.

The crowd was obedient and let Link pass without asking too many questions. It was a rather small village. They would hear the gossip eventually. That and Link always told of his adventures at the tavern. He was a great storyteller and people of all ages would gather around his table to listen.

Link reached his house and was surprised to see Troy chopping wood underneath the house. When he saw Link he smiled brightly.

"Hey just chopping some…shit is that a wolf!?"

Link smirked at his friend. "Yes it is, now to just get it in my house." Link looked at the ladder leading to his front door. There was no way he would be able to climb the ladder injured with a wolf on his back.

"I'll take him." Blaine suggested and Link nodded.

Blaine put his hands on Achilles. As soon as he did the wolf began barking and squirming. Blaine quickly backed off.

"Easy boy," Link soothed reaching back over his shoulder and rubbing his head. Achilles calmed down and laid still once again.

"Link getting along with a wolf," Troy observed. "Not too surprising actually."

"Shut up," Link rolled his eyes. "Well looks like I am carrying him."

Link grabbed the ladder and slowly made his way up. Doing one bar at a time. Blaine stood under Link in case the wolf slipped off his shoulder. After what felt like forever, Link managed to get to the top. He looked back down at his two friends.

"Hey guys, thanks for everything but can I just be alone for a moment. I need some rest."

Blaine nodded understanding completely. "Just call on us if you need anything alright?"

Link nodded and then entered his house. He gently placed Achilles down on the floor. He went over to a shelf and grabbed a blanket. He unfolded it some of the way but kept it enough so there was cushioning. He placed it down in front of the fireplace. He then picked up his new companion and placed him down on it. Link stepped over him and began fixing a fire. He kept the flint right next to the fireplace. A fireplace in a tree house, pretty impressive in Link's eyes. He was proud his father managed to figure out a way to accomplish that. He got the fire going in a couple of tries and stepped back. Achilles just laid there watching Link with his eyes.

Link quickly scaled up two more ladders and got his medicinal case. He brought it back down and placed it in front of Achilles. The wolf watched him unmoving.

"Well boy, I know a little bit about healing…but that's people. I just hope it's the same for an animal."

Link wasn't positive, but he could've sworn the wolf rolled his eyes and snorted.

* * *

**Alright well there's another chapter. Please leave a review, it seriously does help me write a lot faster. I think my next update will be Christmas. My little Christmas present to you all. **

**Oh yeah if you guys know your history/mythology. Hektor (Hector) and Achilles are the two heroes in the Trojan War. Just telling ya where I pulled those to names from.  
**


	5. Choosing Weapons

**A/N: Well Merry Christmas everybody. As promised I bring you another chapter. Nothing too special about this chapter. It's more of a set up till the tournament, which Link will head to next chapter. So almost there.

* * *

  
**

It was the next day after the boar rampage. Link was in the top room of his house looking out the little window. A heavy piece of wood rested in his lap. He was planning on making a new war bow after the other one broke yesterday. However, he didn't get too far on it before he started daydreaming. Not about anything in particular. They just drifted from one topic to the next. One topic that continued to come back was the upcoming tournament.

Link couldn't stop the small smirk that graced his lips every time he thought about it. To fight and represent Ordon could be the best thing in his life. He only ever fought some people in his village. He would get to see other styles, other stances, other moves. It would be a completely new experience. Rusl always told him a true warrior had just as much experience as skill. The only way to achieve more experience was to travel, which Rusl forbade. He never wanted Link going further than Castle Town.

"Link!"

_Sounds like Rusl_, Link thought. He stood up and leaned out the window. Rusl was standing in front of his house. People never climbed Link's ladder and knocked on the door. It was a waste, they would just shout for him. He could always hear people yelling from outside his house.

"Come on in!" Link shouted down.

Link then descended down his house. He met Rusl on the main floor with Achilles still lying on the blankets. The wolf didn't react except his eyes shifting back and forth watching the two men. Link sat in a chair at the table and Rusl did also.

"What's up?" Link asked.

"I needed to thank you again personally," Rusl said.

Link rolled his eyes. "That's like the forth time today, I've told you. It wasn't a big deal."

Rusl laughed, "I know, I know." He trailed off looking at Achilles. "You bury his family?"

Link nodded. "Last night. I dug the holes and brought him down. I know moving him early was bad but I couldn't just bury them without him seeing them, or wait until he could move."

Rusl just nodded thoughtfully. He then smiled and held out a piece of paper. "Guess what this is."

Link shrugged, "Do I care?"

Rusl smirked knowingly. "Surely you wonder that the princess sent a letter."

"She did what?" Link snatched the letter out of Rusl's hand.

Rusl laughed as Link scanned it over.

_Dear Link,_

_I was told writing a letter personally would reflect poorly on my reputation, but I do not care. I wish to know if you need assistance. I know my father will send soldiers if you ask. I am worried about Rusl as well. How is his child? How is Rusl dealing with this? Link I beg you not to go after the beast yourself. My father will send any assistance you require, so don't be rash. _

_Princess Zelda. _

"How sweet of her, she cares how I'm doing?" Rusl joked.

"She is nice," Link agreed.

"Oh? Did I just hear you correctly?" Rusl faked shock. "Link admitting someone from the royal family is kind."

Link waved him off. "Come on you know what I mean. She was the only normal one. The King was weird in my mind. All the money got to his head."

"The King is a good man Link," Rusl stated seriously. Link glared at him but Rusl didn't want to get into another argument so he quickly changed the subject. "The Queen, though, is crazy."

Link laughed. "A total bitch you mean."

"Link! You just called your Queen a bitch!" Rusl attempted to scold but instead laughed.

"You know she is."

"Okay well, I'll write back to the princess," Rusl said standing. "We all know your writing is like cuckoo scratch."

"Probably for the best." Link agreed also standing.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I think I should start training."

Rusl nodded. "Good idea, you only have about a week to train. Then you have to head out."

"What should my training be?" Link asked. "I mean I train about everyday anyways. All my skills are up to par, what else could I do?"

"Your archery is fine so don't worry about that," Rusl told him thinking deeply on the matter. "I think you should just work on your agility."

Link arched an eyebrow. "Agility?"

Rusl began making his way outside as he explained. "You wont gain enough strength in the next week to really make a difference. Your overall endurance is high enough but doing a full week of training will raise it more no matter what you do." He climbed down the ladder not stopping his speech at all. "What you need to work on is your quickness. That is your biggest advantage."

It made sense in Link's mind. "Okay how should I do that?"

Rusl thought a moment. "Well I think you should just spend a lot of time in the forest."

"This isn't survival training Rusl." Link looked skeptical.

"Yes I know that." Rusl chuckled. "What you need to do is sprint full speed in the forest. Dodging branches and watching your steps will build reflex times. You being able to dip, duck, and swerve around objects will help you in battle."

"A one on one?"

Rusl shrugged. "Okay so it's more for war combat, but it should still be good enough for this." Rusl scanned his eyes up and down the trees around him. "Climb some trees while you're at it."

"What will that do?" Link asked curiously.

"Not quite sure…gotta do something."

"You're not serious." Link laughed.

Rusl laughed as well as the two began walking into the village. As they entered they could see the remains of the boar. Last night they had a giant fire and feasted on him. The boar tasted great and Link had to imagine the taste was only improved because he killed it. Link made sure to get some extra meat and give it to Achilles so the wolf could also taste the victory.

"Should I still do sword drills?" Link asked.

Rusl nodded. "Yeah you should, but we need to talk about other weapons that might be used."

"Alright."

"Link! Rusl!"

They looked over to see the mayor waving them down. They changed direction and made their way over to him. He was looking happy and…big. Bo towered over Link by at least two feet. Then his width was about twice the size of Link. Anyone who didn't know him would instantly be afraid. But those who did knew Bo was one of the kindest people in Hyrule. However if he needed to get business done, he would do whatever was necessary.

"Link, I think we should talk some strategy," Bo advised.

This caught Link off guard. "You know I'm entering the tournament?"

Bo nodded. "Rusl told me, now come." He began walking towards his home and Rusl followed with a shrug to Link. Link simply shook his head and followed.

They sat around Bo's table. The room was quaint and cozy. Some paintings hung on the wall and various other ornaments. The room was large enough that Bo could walk around without having any problems with space. Bo served them tea and Rusl sipped it happily. Link, however, didn't find the taste too enjoyable, but he thanked the mayor nevertheless.

"Okay Bo, what did you want to tell me?" Link asked wanting to start the conversation.

"Link, normally I'd let you be," Bo's tone was serious, putting Link on edge. Bo was rarely serious unless the matters were very important. "But you are representing Ordon this time. You cannot act your normal rude, rowdy way. I'm not telling you to act like a royal ass, but for the Goddesses' sake…don't pick fights with people."

Link smirked, "Bo, don't worry. I'm not gonna just go and fight in taverns. I'm sure that will disqualify me. I'm going to only draw my sword when in the arena."

Bo nodded, satisfied. "Okay, what is your overall plan?" He asked, sipping his tea.

Link tried hard not to laugh seeing Bo drink tea. Such a big man holding such a small cup was humorous in Link's eyes. He coughed the laugh out before speaking. "I'll watch each person closely. I'm not too worried about any normal solider or person. What I'm afraid of are the Gorons. They seem to be the toughest opponents. The Zoras I know a swift but I think I can handle them."

Bo eyed Link closely. "Link, whatever you do, don't underestimate anyone. The Elite Knights in the Castle aren't to be taken lightly. They are extremely skilled in many arms of combat. They might prove more challenging than Gorons."

Link shook his head. "Bo I don't have the slightest clue how to beat a Goron. These Knights I can probably just out skill."

Rusl sighed, "Link you will lose with that attitude. There are other warriors in the world, some that are stronger than you. They don't have to be a different race."

"Okay fine," Link crossed his arms. _They are treating me like I'm five, I know others out there are better than me. But I know my own skill and I know I can take them…whatever. _"But tell me how to beat a Goron."

"Unless you are the size of Bo there," Rusl nodded towards Bo who smirked proudly, "Then you have to use your brain."

"Oh how helpful," Link rolled his eyes.

Rusl chuckled. "Link, skill isn't everything. I know you will find a way to defeat them. As for the Zoras…they are swift and smart. They won't simply rely on strength and skill. More than anything I think they will go for a quick disarm. Be prepared if you lose your sword to fight with your hands."

"I think you should have more than just your sword as a weapon," Bo suggested.

Rusl nodded in agreement. "You should have some knives strapped on you, just in case. Maybe a short blade as well. You need to be ready for anything, even if your sword breaks."

Link took in all the information they were giving him. He was going to listen to everything because he knew it was all important.

"Well as you know, I don't have money. How am I supposed to get all these extra weapons?" Link looked away admitting he was poor. He knew it was nothing to be ashamed of but he didn't actually own anything in his house. It was all from his parents. Unless he made it himself, it was more than likely a gift from someone or left behind from his parents.

Bo smiled and glanced at Rusl. Rusl also smiled before turning to Link. "Kess has agreed to give you all new weapons. Especially since your old shield was destroyed fighting the beast."

Link couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face. "Seriously? I get all new weapons?"

Bo nodded happily. "Now Link, I hope you understand that since you're representing Ordon you aren't allowed to lose."

Link laughed arrogantly. "Bo please, I don't even know how to lose."

They all laughed at Link's comment. It was refreshing. Secretly Bo was hoping Link went and won. It would show Ordon wasn't just a pushover village. It still was strong and it was still important. Most didn't even take Ordon seriously anymore. But Bo knew after this tournament Link would cause many people to think twice about Ordon. Especially since Link was so young. A lot of young warriors would compete, but none ever made it too far. It was always the more mature and experienced people who did.

Suddenly the door burst open and a villager came in.

"Mayor Bo," he addressed. "There are two strangers approaching the village."

Bo frowned only for a second before smiling. "Well let's go greet them."

Link and Rusl followed Bo out of his house. They made their way to the front of the village and waited for the two strangers to arrive. Other villagers heard the commotion and also joined the three at the front. Link soon found his friends, Troy and Blaine, at his side.

"Who you think it is?" Blaine asked Link.

"No idea," Link replied truthfully.

Soon they saw as two men passed through the gate. Both were extremely dark skinned, which immediately told Link who they were. Gerudo from the desert. Link knew this had something to do with the boar: there was no other possible reason.

One man was tall, at least six feet and muscular. He had scars all over his face and body. He only wore pants but no shirt. His ear was pieced all the way up and around the curve. He had one big loop pierced to his nose. He didn't wear shoes and his eyes were dark red. He looked serious and unfazed by anything. Most of all, the deadly aura coming off him was enough to keep Link on his guard. He carried a heavy spear. Link knew instantly that it was for the boar. With a strong golden tip and the back pointed as well. It was used for if a boar charged, you put the back of the spear in the dirt and let the boar run into it, virtually killing itself.

The man next to him was equally as dark but not nearly as tall. He was probably smaller than Link even. He wore pants, shoes, and a shirt. He had one piercing in his ear but that was it. He carried a big pack on his back, with a sword dangling off of it. Link knew the sword was actually for the tall warrior, this man just seemed to carry his stuff. The smaller man walked hunched over from the pack but he smiled as he made eye contact with the Ordonians. His teeth were chipped and some missing.

"Greetings!" The short man called out to all the villagers.

"Here we go," Bo whispered to Rusl. He knew they were from Gerudo as well but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Greetings!" he shouted. "I am the Mayor of Ordon, what business brings you to our village?"

They stopped a couple yards in front of the group of people. The tall man still just looked at each person individually. Like he was sizing them up and comparing them to his might. The shorter one never stopped smiling.

"We have been traveling for a little less than a month." The short man said.

"If you need shelter we can provide it, but it is not free," Bo replied strongly, but truthfully.

The short man shook his head. "We need no such thing. We are on a quest. It sounds irresponsible of the Gerudo but a beast has escaped. We tracked him through the mountains to Lake Hyrule. He then made his way across the plains and we believe he may be around here. Have you spotted anything that resembles a giant boar? The color of sand."

Bo glanced worriedly at Rusl before responding. "What importance is this boar to you?" Link noted how formally Bo spoke to strangers. He knew the proper speech, he only did it for visitor and important matters. No one around Ordon spoke like that. The village was seen as a family.

"Our leader Ganondorf has sent us to fetch this beast."

Bo gulped. "Fetch as in bring back? I hope this beast does not serve any religious purpose."

The man shook his head but lost his smile for a second in confusion. "It doesn't. We simply need to kill it."

Bo let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, well we already killed it."

The short man was stunned and the tall one for the first time showed emotion. It was only an eyebrow raise but it told Link he was impressed or doubtful.

"…Where is it?" The short man asked.

"Oh uh." Bo scratched the back of his head. "Well…we ate it."

Link smirked and he heard his friends trying to suppress their laughter. The short man was looked completely shocked now. He almost looked as if he just walked into a village of cannibals and he was the next target. The tall man went back to his emotionless face.

"You ate it?" the short man repeated.

"Yeah!" Link shouted. "It was quite good too!"

Rusl quickly elbowed him to shut him up but Link could see a small smile tugging at Rusl's lips.

"Well how many people did it take to fight the massive beast?" The short man asked getting over his shock.

"Just this guy," Troy said pointing to Link.

The tall man once again arched an eyebrow in either doubt or impressiveness, Link wasn't sure.

"You," the short man pointed at Link.

"Yeah," Link nodded proudly stepping forward. "Fought it close combat with my sword."

The short man was about to speak but surprisingly the tall man stepped forward. "I am to believe you killed Hektor?" The man's voice had a heavy sand accent. It was deep and powerful. His eyes scanned up and down Link. "You are too puny and weak to take such a beast."

Link's eyes turned to daggers as his mouth formed into a taunting smirk. The man took another step forward

A big mistake.

All of Link's friends ran to his side, as well as other Ordonians. Link could see slight fear in the Gerudo's eyes. Link was sure the tall man was used to everyone being afraid of him. He didn't know how to react when almost an entire village was going to back up one kid.

"Ya wanna go right now!?" Troy shouted over Link's shoulder.

"Come on! Come on!" Blaine shouted jumping against Link, showing his enthusiasm.

Link just crossed his arms and smiled tauntingly as his friends continued to make jeers and taunts over his shoulder.

"Let's not take all day!" Troy shouted once again.

"Your bones better be strong mate!" Blaine yelled.

It didn't take long for others to jump in.

"Go on make a move, do it, you won't. Come on! Come on! Don't be scared!"

"I'll shove that spear right up your ass buddy boy!"

"Let's do it! Let's go!"

"I'll send you back to the desert!"

"He's frightened!" Blaine yelled and laughed.

Troy growled, "I'll rip those piercing off you with my teeth you ugly giant!" Then Link had to try his hardest to keep a straight face when Troy started barking. Like a mad dog, he just went loose barking and growling at the man.

Bo stepped in front of the crowd and raised his hand silencing them.

"Watch your village, mayor," the short man warned. "They are rude to us, and we represent Lord Ganondorf."

He glared at the short man causing him to take a couple of steps back. Bo then looked at the tall man. Bo was still a couple inches taller and crossed his arms roughly. "You have insulted one of my villagers, and that is an insult to me." Bo snarled dangerously.

The tall warrior backed up. "If there is no need for us here then we take our leave."

"As you wish," the short man said. He turned back to Bo. "I'm sorry it got hostile, you can understand a warrior losing his temper."

Bo nodded glancing at Link. "Yes, I do know what you mean."

Link stepped forward again. "Are you gonna be in the tournament?"

The tall warrior turned around. "No, I am not."

"Too bad." Link's voice was cocky sounding but any real warrior knew Link wanted to fight the Gerudo to see his skill.

The tall man smiled wickedly. "I suggest you do not go to the tournament."

"Oh?"

The man chuckled, his deep voice etching itself into Link's mind. "There is danger lurking in that city. Watch yourself."

"Why the warning?" Link asked confused.

"Warrior to warrior. If you truly killed the boar by yourself then you should not fear. I do wish to fight you some day, Ordonian."

Link grunted, not publicly showing how much the words disturbed him. He watched the tall and short man walk away. He couldn't help but feel some sadness for them. Traveling for a month just to turn around and go back. If someone killed Link's hunt he knew he would be pissed. But the tall man didn't even seem to care too much. He just doubted someone of Link's size could do it, and Link was use to that. People always underestimated him.

He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bo gazing down at him. "Link, I know you fear nothing, but please don't do this in Castle Town."

Link laughed. "Bo, you know I treat those people with respect."

Troy wrapped an arm around Link's neck. "Remember that one guy in the tavern a couple of months ago? You definitely _respected_ the hell out of him."

"He called us useless barbarians," Link said.

"Yes so beating him to a pulp made us seem civil." Rusl argued.

Link shrugged. "At least he knows we can fight."

"Breaking his arm and throwing him through a window is not skill in fighting." Bo scowled.

Link just shrugged again.

"Link!"

They all turned and saw Kess walking towards them. He was average height. A little on the heavy side and had a thick salt-and-pepper beard. He had on a leather apron, so Link figured he stopped in the middle of something to watch the events at the gate.

"Hey Kess," Link greeted.

"I know you are going to be training for the tournament and you are allowed to take whatever weapons you need. Get them early so you can get use to them."

Link smiled brightly. "Can I get them right now?"

Kess nodded happily. "Sure, just come right over."

Kess led Link, his two friends, Bo, and Rusl, to the shop. Link couldn't contain his excitement. He got to choose anything from the whole shop. That was a big deal. He wasn't going to take the most expensive items. That wouldn't be fair to Kess. He would just take what he needed. Maybe he would trade him some bows later.

They all walked in the store, one of the biggest in Ordon. Being a warrior village it didn't surprise anyone. There were rows of long swords, broad swords, short swords, any kind of sword. Curved or not, steel or bronze. Kess did it all. There were other weapons as well. Spears and pikes. He had shields, and all types of armor. Helms to leggings.

"You made all these?" Link asked. He wasn't in the store too much so it was still somewhat new to him. Every time he went in the store he felt sad he couldn't get anything, so he stayed away.

Kess chuckled proudly. "Yeah. Well after the war the demand went down. There use to be a lot of blacksmiths working all at once. Now it's just me and Blaine. No one really buys a lot of anything anymore. So it just kinda stacks up."

"Okay well I need a new shield."

"Link you're getting all new stuff, that means a sword too." Bo told him.

Link tried to stop from shouting like a little boy. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Rusl nodded, "Anything you want, you can get."

Link thanked them all and walked the aisles of the shop. He was going to think carefully. He held a couple of swords and felt the grip, to see how it would feel in his hand. He would give a swing or two. But every time he shook his head and put it back. He gave up on his main weapon for a while. He went to the shields. He just stood there staring at them for a while.

"Is it that hard to decide?" Troy whispered to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Link knows he needs the perfect weapons. He can fight with almost anything, but to be truly masterful he needs the weapons to be just right."

"This is it.," Link exclaimed happily.

He was holding a shield shaped like his old one. It was medium size, covering his upper half but leaving his legs exposed. It looked like a rounded off triangle. With four points, one top middle, top left and top right, and one bottom. The sides all curved slightly. It was metal and Link already knew he had to get use to the difference in weight from his old one.

He equipped it on his left arm. He took a defensive stance. He then swung the shield before going into a bash. The bash and swing was sloppy. He was over doing it from the weight difference. "I'll need a lot of practice with this."

He took it off his arm and looked at the inside and frowned.

"You can switch the handles around for different styles." Kess answered seeing his confusion. "The handles lock in place so don't worry, they won't come undone in a middle of a fight. But it only takes a couple seconds to unlock them and switch them around. That way you can carry the shield in both hands."

Link smiled. "This shield is perfect." Kess took it from him before Link went around the shop again.

"Link come here!" Rusl called out.

Link found Rusl a couple of aisles over. "What?"

He held a short blade in a black sheath. He held the sheath so Link could draw the blade. The blonde wrapped his hand around the black leather handle. He slid it out and Rusl didn't miss the gleam in his eyes as they landed on the blade. It was dark steel. The blade was jagged. It went straight at first but then it shifted to the right and the outside became round curving back in. It was an interesting weapon and Link knew he had to have it.

"Kess I'll take this as well." Link told the older man.

He smiled approvingly. "I'll take me about an hour to adjust your shield to hold this type of blade."

"Alright," Link glanced around the shop. "Now I just need a sword."

"The most important choice," Bo advised.

Link nodded in agreement. He looked around before coming to a stop. He turned to Blaine. "Which ones have you made?"

Blaine looked a little shocked by Link asking for one of his.

"Uh…mine aren't good at all."

Kess laughed and patted Troy on the back. "He is too modest. Come Link, I'll show you his."

Kess lead them over to a smaller section. Link passed by it a couple times before not really paying too much attention. All the swords were similar in size and shape. None really caught Link's eye enough to stop before. Now that he was looking closer they were pretty good weapons.

"What do you suggest?" Link looked at Blaine.

"Uh well," Blaine scanned the swords up and down quickly and slightly nervously. Even if it was his friend he didn't ever make a sale to someone. Not many people needed weapons anymore. He knew Link would know a lot about any sword he chose. He also knew as great as a friend Link was, he wouldn't mess around picking out a weapon. It was just the way Link was.

Blaine picked up a long sword. It was cool steel and there was a groove running down the middle. It had a normal hilt nothing fancy about it. The sword was extremely basic but very well done. Blaine handed it to Link who gazed upon the steel. He let it shift in his hand to see if it would be a good fit. He took an offensive stance. Blaine backed away as Link swung a couple times.

Link smirked as he heard the sword cut through the wind. He could swing easily with it. One handed and two handed. The hilt was long enough to grip it with both.

"It seems shorter then usual." Link noticed.

"Yeah it is," Blaine said stepping up to Link. He pointed to the sword as he talked. "It lacks a few inches. This way it is still long enough to get the job done. But it wont be too hard to swing with one hand. You should be able to keep up a good guard with it and if you have to get a tough swing, then you can still grip it with two hands."

Link nodded proudly at his friend. "You made an excellent sword. I'll take it."

Blaine looked stunned. "Why? Kess makes much better swords than me."

"This is a great sword," Link reassured his friend. "It suits me perfectly."

Blaine scratched the back of his head. "It's really good, eh?"

Link laughed. "It's great."

"Very Well!" Kess clapped his hands together. "I assume you are going to keep the sheath on your back." Link nodded and Kess continued. "I'll make the sheath have the hook to carry your shield. It will be easy to slip it on an off."

"Alright."

Rusl walked up to Link. "Take these."

They were arm guards. They went up to his elbows and stopped just before his hand. The inside was lined with clothes and the outside metal. Link took them and tried them on right away to see if they fit. He strapped them in and they were extremely comfortable. They didn't interfere with his movement at all.

"Thanks Rusl."

Rusl just shook his head signaling it was nothing.

"You sure you don't want a helm or any body armor?" Troy asked.

"No, that only gets in the way."

"Alright then," Bo started towards the door. "How 'bout a little test run?"

Kess handed the sword back to Link. "I do not need this for anything. You can keep it and I'll give you your other stuff later."

Link held out his hand and Kess took it strongly. They hugged and patted each other on the back.

"Thank you Kess." Link spoke slowly and surely to make sure it sound sincere. It was probably the best gift he'd ever gotten. He turned to the others. "Okay, which one wants to go?"

"You'll go against me first," Rusl told him cracking his knuckles.

Link smirked. "Alright."

They walked out of the shop. The whole group, including Kess now walked over to the ranch section where the goats were kept. They walked in and were met by Fado. He was lying on his back with one leg crossed over the other, cloud gazing with a piece of straw in his mouth. All the goats were just grazing around. Link could see Malon over at the cuckoo's nest tending to the Cuckoos. Ilia was next to her, helping and keeping Malon company.

"Fado," Bo sternly said crossing him arms.

The farmer recognized the voice immediately and jumped to his feet. "Bo, uh sorry, really I was just resting for a moment."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bo waved him off.

Fado noticed everyone behind the mayor. "Uh…what's up?"

"Training," Link replied. "You should probably put the goats away so they don't freak out."

"Good idea."

Fado went about herding all the goats into the stables. Malon and Ilia heard the commotion and turned around. They saw the big group of people and went over to see why everyone was gathered.

"Father?"

"Just a little test run for Link," Bo responded to his daughter.

"Hey Blaine," Malon greeted with a pretty smile.

"Malon." Blaine smiled back.

"We're here to train, not flirt," Link joked.

Both their faces turned the color of their hair.

"Okay let's go!" Rusl shouted while walking away from the group. He drew the attention off the two redheads. Blaine gave him a thankful smile.

Link stepped out towards Rusl. The group of people who came to watch sat on the grass. Ilia next to Troy, and Malon obviously next to Blaine. Kess, Fado and the mayor all sat together.

Rusl held the normal Ordonian shield and a medium sword. It was shorter than Link's by only a few inches. He stood ready for Link's attack.

"You're keeping your shield? I only have a sword. That's dirty." Link stated.

Rusl chuckled knowingly. "You're half my age. How is that fair?"

"_Experience,_" Link mimicked his voice. "You always say it's better than skill."

"Well it will probably be anything goes in the tournament," Rusl advised.

"Very well."

Link charged Rusl. Their swords clanged as the battle was underway. Link only kept one hand on the sword as he assaulted Rusl. Rusl would mostly block with his shield but if Link's swings were aimed at his right, he would use his sword. Link swung at his right once more and Rusl reached over blocking with his shield for a change. Rusl then spun, bringing his sword around at Link, whose sword was currently pushed away because of the shield. Link lifted his arm and blocked the strike with his new arm guards.

"Good, but don't get use to that, you'll lose your arm one time." Rusl informed.

"Noted."

They pushed back and stood a couple feet away from each other. Link began a light jog, circling Rusl. Rusl kept on his toes as he watched Link circle him. Link did a quick fake step making Rusl flinch. He laughed at Rusl who gripped his sword tighter and charged. Rusl swung with his sword. Link parried it to the side. Rusl then smashed his shield into Link's body causing him to back up.

"Mind the shield." Rusl instructed him again.

"I know, I know," Link said. "I would do the same to you if I had a shield."

Rusl shrugged smirking. "Shame ya don't."

Rusl charged again. Link parried his sword and Rusl went for another shield bash. Link lowed his shoulder and pushed against the shield. Rusl stumbled back and Link kicked the shield once again. Rusl turned and fell to the ground. He quickly rose and faced Link again.

"Very good, very good."

"I know," Link smirked.

Link charged and went for a jab. Rusl pushed it away with his sword. Link went with relentless jabs. They simply glanced off of Rusl's shield or he would parry them. Link over lunged one time and Rusl took full advantage. He sidestepped and spun, causing Link to almost fall onto his face. When Rusl came around from his spin he brought his shield in full force. He smashed it into Link's back causing the blonde to fall to his stomach. Link quickly rolled away and rose again.

"You really like that shield," Link stated.

"It works well," Rusl simply replied before charging again.

"Come on Link!" Malon shouted. "You got him!"

"No way!" Ilia shouted. "Rusl you beat that arrogant little bastard!"

"Ilia!"

"Sorry, father."

Troy laughed. "This is great. What an awesome fight."

"Sure is," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"How far do you think he'll go in the tournament?" Kess asked Bo.

"How far?" Bo turned to Kess with a proud smirk. "I think he'll win it. But don't tell him. He's got a big enough ego."

All the spectators laughed as the young and old clashed.

Link thrust high and Rusl fell to a knee. He swung at Link's legs. The dirty blonde jumped the blade before kicking Rusl in the face. Rusl rolled onto his back and came up with a bloody nose. The spectators all cringed seeing it.

He touched it for a second before glaring at Link. "You'll pay for that."

"Nice going Link!" Troy shouted. "Now you're dead!"

Rusl gripped his sword with two hands as he did a vertical slice. Link sidestepped it. Rusl followed up with a powerful horizontal slice. Link rolled underneath it and came up behind Rusl. Rusl swung around shield first. Link rammed his shoulder into the shield once again, negating the attack. He stretched his foot, tripping Rusl. Rusl fell to the ground and Link's sword was at his throat.

"Looks like I win," Link said. He stepped back and let Rusl up.

"You did good," Rusl told him.

"My turn!"

Link heard Blaine shout and knew he would charge. Link grabbed Rusl's shield and with brute force spun Rusl. Rusl's hand slipped from the shield as he flew to the ground. Link quickly equipped the shield and faced Blaine who was charging with his dual katanas.

Blaine swung both swords at him. One from each side. Link blocked the left with his shield and the right with his sword. They pushed off each other and began walking in a circle. Blaine charged him once again. He swung his swords back to back. Right, left, right, left, right, left, relentlessly beating on Link's shield. Blaine came from the top so it was pounding down on Link. The blonde began to stumble from the constant beating. Blaine kicked Link's shield making the teen fall to the ground.

Link rolled away and quickly distanced himself from Blaine. Blaine looked determined as he stared down Link. He never did beat him and he always wanted to. Maybe today was his day.

Link sprinted towards Blaine. Blaine readied himself. Link jumped into the air and made a downward jab. Blaine quickly back stepped to dodge it. Link's blade dug into the ground and Blaine quickly charged Link. Link held up his shield ready for the sword swing. However, Blaine just needed him away from the sword in the ground. He rammed his shoulder into the shield. Link stumbled backwards unready for the strong force. Link now only had a shield in his hand and Blaine had his dual-swords.

"Wow Blaine, I'm impressed," Link said, slowly back-stepping to Blaine's right.

"This might finally be my day." Blaine kept his eyes always on Link, ready for anything.

Link smirked. Blaine felt a shiver go up his spine. Link didn't look worried at all. He only looked amused. Blaine watched as Link kept walking backwards but Link's side was to Blaine. Blaine gripped both his swords tightly awaiting Link's charge. Blaine was guarding Link's fallen sword. If he charged Link would easily run around him and retrieve it.

Suddenly Link ran full speed at Blaine. As Link came in range, Blaine swung his left sword. Link blocked it with his shield as he expected. Blaine swung his right sword at Link's exposed side. Link moved with blinding speed as he grabbed Blaine's hand on the hilt. Link kicked out Blaine's legs and turned his shield inward. He used his shield to push Blaine to the ground. Link then sat on his friend.

"Yield!" Link shouted.

"Never!" Blaine yelled back as he squirmed to break free.

"Oh just yield!" Link shouted trying not to laugh.

"I will never yield!"

Link laughed and was caught off guard. Rusl's foot collided with his face and Link went flying.

"Alright Link," Rusl said helping Blaine up. "Let's see how you do against multiple enemies."

Link rubbed his jaw and was surprised by no blood. He rose to his feet and stared toward his two opponents. "Alright then. This should be fun."

Blaine and Rusl surrounded Link. They simultaneously launched attacks. Link turned so his sword was against Rusl and his shield against Blaine. He concentrated more on Rusl, seeing how blocking a sword with a sword was harder. He made a jab towards Rusl pushing him back. Link continued after Rusl, also dragging Blaine along. He glanced back to Blaine every once in a while. He saw Blaine swing low and he lifted his left foot high dodging the strike.

Rusl made a strong thrust and Link sidestepped it. Link dropped low swinging his foot out. He tripped Blaine before rolling behind Rusl. He rose and swung his sword followed by his shield. Rusl blocked the sword strike but the shield overtook him and shoved him to the ground.

Blaine leaned up on his elbows.

"Damn Link. Two against one and you still win," Blaine smiled.

"I'm getting to old," Rusl stated crossing his legs.

"You know two on one sometimes can be easier for the single. I just had to keep my shield to Blaine and fight Rusl. If I stepped forward I would essentially be dragging Blaine along. If I was pushed back it would force Blaine to back up. You just have to know your opponents and what you think they'll do." Link was cocky at times, but not with his friends. He would give them the credit they deserved.

Rusl waved off the modesty. "No Link, you should be proud of this."

Link smiled at the praise Rusl gave him. It meant a lot to be praised by Rusl. He was a good man of course, but during training he was very strict and judged hard. If someone got praised by him, they should see it as an extreme compliment.

Link heard clapping and turned around to all the people watching.

"Excellent Link!" Bo cheered. "You will do wonderful in the tournament."

Rusl stood and patted the dirt off himself. "Don't let this add onto your ego, Link. There will be much tougher opponents than me and Blaine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"You did really good, Blaine," Malon told him as he rose.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I thought I had him."

"I did too." She looked him over before grabbing his hand. "Here…come with me and I'll clean you up."

"Alright."

Link had to stifle the laugh that rose seeing how excited his friend got at being dragged away.

"Okay Link," the blonde turned back to Rusl. "I'll watch over your training. By the end of the week, you'll be set for the tournament."

"I don't know, Rusl," Link put his hands behind his head. "I think I should be the one training you."

"That's it!" Rusl yelled catching everyone off guard. "Run the village."

Link cringed, he hated those three words. That was always Rusl's punishment. _Run The Village._ They were etched into his mind since he was young. When Rusl began training him, he needed to get in better shape. Rusl made him run all the way around the village. Which meant running in the forest and that could be considerably hard. Then if Link got to a river, he would just have to swim to the other side. It wasn't the most tiring exercise. But after hours of tiring training, it was very exhausting.

Link sighed. There was no point in fighting it. He handed the shield and sword to Rusl. He started into a light jog.

"You aren't a kid anymore Link!" Rusl called after him. "I want you to _run_ this!"

"What!?" Link called back. "You can't be serious!?"

"Let's see how high your ego stands after!" Rusl laughed.

Link let out a loud groan before picking up the pace. He entered the forest and already had to duck and dip around branches and trees. A little smile broke through Link's features. He remembered hating Rusl at first for how hard the training was. But after many years of work, Link could now beat him. Link knew his skill was all because of Rusl. Which is why he didn't care as much to run the village. It would only make him faster, stronger, better. He would push himself to his limits.

Link wasn't going to shame Ordon in the tournament. He would bring back the pride they lost. He would show that Ordon was a village of warriors. Born and bred tough. He would take down any and all opponents.

"Maybe even the princess will be impressed," Link mused to himself as he felt a new reason to push himself even harder.

* * *

**So there's that, my Christmas present to you all. How 'bout some reviews to make my Christmas great. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas.  
**

**Oh and I have to mention and thank my beta ScarsOfTime. **


	6. Tournament Arrival

**A/N: Well took a couple months but here ya go. Thanks for all the reviews as usual.

* * *

  
**

The castle rose above the hills in the distance. The sun began to set behind the stone white towers giving off a majestic feeling. From far away the sun was causing the castle to be outlined in a golden shimmer. It gave the castle a halo and made it feel like a safe, warm place, with the towers' height impressively cutting through the sky as they rose above the limits of what man should be able to do, reassuring anyone and everyone that could set their eyes on it.

"I hate that place," Link grumbled.

Epona shook her head and grunted in response.

"Yeah no grass is a killer."

Link slowly lead Epona to the white city and he could make out lines of people at the front gate. Some on foot, others on horse, but many with carts. The tournament had people coming from all over Hyrule so the streets would be filled with traders. The bazaar and the forum would undoubtedly be packed beyond reason.

Link grew ever closer to the city and eventually found himself merging into a line. He was still some ways from the castle gates but the line was moving swiftly. The guards weren't exactly checking people. They were simply trying to maintain order and if anyone too suspicious enters they might notify someone.

Link grimaced. "I know they are gonna find me suspicious."

As Link slowly moved up in the line he thought back to his departure.

"_You got everything?" Rusl asked. _

"_Yes," Link sighed, "We have gone through it all many times now."_

"_Hey, I'm doing my job," Rusl argued. _

_Link laughed in response. Rusl was looking out for him, so he shouldn't complain too much. Link looked around and could see the entire village standing there seeing him off. _

"_Link," Bo put a hand on Epona as he spoke. "Remember, do not underestimate anyone. Try not to be to cocky, and for all the goddesses…don't hurt anyone too important."_

_Link nodded, "Can do."_

"_Sorry we couldn't go Link," Ilia spoke up. _

"_Yeah mate," Blaine spoke next to her. "Just can't get away."_

"_Don't worry about it," Link answered with a smile. _

_On the inside he did wish someone would at least go. But out of the whole village not one was going. It saddened him but he could understand. No one wanted to go to Castle Town if they didn't have to. And everyone still had their own work to do. But they were all with him in spirit and that did mean something to Link. _

"_Link you have progressed far," Rusl told him. "Your training this week has heightened your skills even more. You are used to your weapons, and have thought some strategies for opponents. I wish you had some more time to train for this."_

"_Rusl you would wish I could train for years more."_

_Rusl laughed and nodded. "You're right Link. That's because you will probably be the youngest there."_

"_But the strongest too!" Troy yelled and the village erupted in an encouraging cheer. _

_Link couldn't help but smile with pride hearing them. He was representing their village. All the time he wished he could show the true strength of Ordon. Now he had the chance and he was going to take full of the opportunity. _

"_Good luck Link," Malon told him quietly at his side. _

_He nodded in her direction before turning back to the village. _

_He smiled brightly. "Today I leave you as a warrior. When I return…I shall be a champion!" The village burst into another loud cheer. "Sleep easy Ordon, you have no worries with me there. I shall defeat everyone I encounter and spread our good name!"_

_The village shouted Link's name as he slowly turned Epona and began leaving the village. _

_Rusl leaned close to Bo, "He's a little too good at that."_

_Bo nodded solemnly. "He knows exactly what to say, just like his father. It could prove useful someday."_

"_Let's pray it doesn't," Rusl responded, watching the blonde teen disappear down the path. _

"Move along, move along!"

Link stepped up to the guards.

"Ah, the Ordonian has arrived," the guard sneered.

"Fine horse you have there," the other guard's eyes were glued to Epona.

"Yes it is," Link's voice was light. "I feed it man flesh everyday to keep it tough. It's the best thing for them."

Link smiled with all his teeth at the horrified guards. They couldn't tell if he was joking or not. It was indeed a crazy and ridiculous thought, but they heard stranger about Ordon. They both backed away slightly and Link nodded his head as he lead Epona past them.

Link found himself riding Epona surrounded on all sides by people. Epona stepped slowly and carefully through the crowd. Many didn't move until they felt Epona touch them. Then they would look at Link and realize who he was. Already a celebrity but not in any way he wished. He wanted people to know his name not just _The Ordonian._

Eventually people began to realize who he was just by the crowd pushing away from him. Slowly a direct path opened up for him almost like he was a parade in the city. Although there was no joy in the air. He heard whispers about him but he ignored them. He just kept looking forward, making his way through.

"Ordonian!"

Link chewed his cheek at the name but turned to see who spoke it.

He saw a man standing on a barrel dressed in royal attire. He was small and pudgy. No doubt the man was simply a messenger. Not even a running one, simply someone who just relays the King's will to those in the city.

"You must register in the training fields!" The man spoke loudly and surprisingly had a deep voice for his tiny pudgy look.

"Where might those be?" Link asked.

The man turned and pointed to his right. "Go straight that way and you will see them."

"My thanks." Link figured he would be polite to some if they didn't seem against him.

The man nodded before scanning the crowd once again. He was undoubtedly looking for any person that seemed like a warrior. It wasn't hard to spot one out. Link had enough weapons equipped that he might be mistaken for going into war.

Link continued down the path the pudgy man pointed out to him. He continued to walk down the gap the people made for him. He didn't look at anyone and simply focused his destination. He sat upright on Epona giving off a proud look, because he was _proud_. He didn't want to seem like a scared boy waddling into the city. He was going to look like he could take on anything, because that is exactly how he felt.

He found the training fields eventually. It was surrounded by stone arches and tunnels giving it a closed in feel yet still open to the sky. It was impressive to say the least. It extended on for a while, being able to handle many soldiers at once. Yet with simply registration only the first section was open and in use.

He saw people fighting with wooden swords. Each in their own circled off section. With one man watching the other two fight. He would then yell the determination of the match. Link figured they were doing evaluation tests. He wasn't sure if it was to determine who their opponent would be, or if it was simply to get into the tournament. If this was for the princess and all of Hyrule, they couldn't simply let anyone in. They had to at least have some knowledge of combat.

Link rode Epona into the training field and had to duck under the gateway. He gazed around the training fields at all the fighters and couldn't help but smirk to himself. Judging from the lot he was witnessing, he would take the tournament easy.

A Zora standing to the side, underneath an arch, watched Link enter.

"The Ordonian has arrived." He announced to the teen next to him.

"How do you know?" The teen Zora asked.

"Look at him," he nodded his head at Link. "The way he carries himself is evidence enough. But his skin gives him away. Dark and tan from being under the hot Ordon sun for so long." The Zora chuckled a little. "That and only an Ordonian would stay on his horse as long as he is."

"I see," the boy agreed. "How skilled do you think he is?"

"Not very skilled," a booming voice interrupted.

"Dangoro," The Zora greeted, turning to the Goron that towered over him, "How nice of you to come to the training grounds."

"And why are you here Piscis?" Dangoro was keeping his voice quiet but it was still a roar to those near him.

Piscis put his arm around the teen, "Dangoro, this is Ralis. I'm watching out for him on his trip here."

"Ralis?" Dangoro thought for a moment. "Ah, the prince."

Ralis bowed gracefully. "Yes I have decided to enter the tournament and Piscis has been kind enough to accompany me."

"This is dangerous for a prince," Dangoro speculated.

"I assure you I can handle myself," Ralis replied before turning back to Link. "Why do you think he has no skill?"

Dangoro laughed with his head back. "Look at him, he is merely a boy."

"I am also young," Ralis commented.

"Dangoro judges quickly," Piscis explained to the prince. "I can tell you without worry that the boy over there is extremely skilled."

Dangoro roared in laughter again. "Piscis, I think your old age is getting to you. How could a boy be as skilled as you say?"

"Piscis is right." Another voice echoed from behind them.

Ralis and Dangoro turned around but Piscis didn't need to, he already knew who it was. Being old and traveling all over Piscis has met many people. Some he befriended while others he become enemies. This one happened to be a friend.

"Ah Lex," Piscis greeted. "The Captain of the Guard. How have you been?"

"Old age is reaching me my friend," Lex stepped up and stood next to Piscis.

"Lex," The Captain turned to the prince. "I am Ralis, it is nice to make your acquaintance. I have heard many good things about you."

"The pleasure is all mine prince." Lex then turned to Dangoro. "Nice to see you again."

Dangoro nodded. "Yes this tournament seems to reunite many people again."

"Strange to think that last time we all were together we were fighting Ordon." Lex said.

"That is a strange thought indeed." Piscis agreed. "Makes it interesting to think what this Ordonian in this tournament will do."

"You really think he will effect it much?" Ralis asked his older mentor.

"Yes," Lex answered. "Whether good or bad, this tournament will be heavily affected by this…Link."

"That's the punk's name?" Dangoro asked.

Lex nodded. "He had a audience with the royal family just a week ago."

"Interesting." Piscis mumbled. "Could the kingdom be trying to reconnect with Ordon?"

Lex shrugged. "Not sure, the King has always been drawn to the place for some reason."

"You guys worry to much," Dangoro told them. "I think he will win a couple of rounds and then lose when he gets to the real skill."

"That arrogance will cost your victory." Piscis advised.

Dangoro threw his head back roaring in laughter almost shaking the surrounding buildings.

He even caused Link to look over at the group. Link eyed each one individually sizing them against himself. His smirk returned once again. This time not for feeling the tournament was going to be a breeze. The opposite in fact. He knew that group over there would be skilled. Very skilled. He couldn't wait to fight them.

Link turned his attention away from the group and saw the table where a man was writing down names. He dismounted from Epona and told her to stay. She wouldn't move no matter what would happen. She never disobeyed Link.

He walked up to the table. The man eyed him suspiciously. "Name?"

"Link."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Ordon."

The man stopped writing and looked back up at Link. "So you're the one."

"Just write the name so I can be on my way," Link didn't need another person judging him.

"Not so fast," The man took hold of a wooden sword and gave it to Link. "For those that we don't know if skilled, we must test."

"You think I'm not skilled?" Link was actually shocked by it. Almost everyone who saw an Ordonian thought they were instantly masterful in almost every combat art.

"You think you are better than this," the man challenged. "You aren't in the tournament yet, and I hold the power right now."

Link growled and grabbed the sword from him. It was so light. Link tossed it in his hand. "This is gonna break."

"Just go to your opponent already," the man ordered obviously annoyed.

Link sighed and walked to the center ring. The ground was dirt with some small patches of grass with tiny pebbles scattered about. He saw that his opponent was a man in his twenties. He continued to fix his grip on his sword and looked nervous. Link sighed once again and turned back to the man at the table.

"Really, this is a waste of my time!"

The man cursed under his breath.

Link turned back to his opponent.

"Begin!" The man judging them shouted.

Link's opponent flinched forward but Link didn't move. Link stood relaxed with his sword dangling between two of his fingers. The man slowly inched forward. Link just watched him lazily. The man took one more step and when Link didn't move. He sprinted the last couple of steps, charging the blonde. He raised his sword to come down.

Link smirked and simply brought up his left hand in a tight fist. It landed on the man's jaw and lifted him off his feet sending him sprawling backwards.

Link turned back to the man at the table. "So, uh, can I enter the tournament?"

The man cursed again before shouting. "You four current fighters!" The man pointed to the other contestants on either side of Link's circle. "If you manage to defeat the Ordonian, you all can enter."

All four instantly stopped their own battles and advanced on Link. It was a great proposition to them…or it would've been if it weren't Link.

One man charged with his sword raised high. Link almost wanted to laugh. When the man got close enough Link swiftly grabbed his arm and ducked down. He sent the man flying over his back and onto the ground with a hard _thud_. The second man tried to blind side Link. He swung horizontally and Link causally ducked under it knowing he was there the whole time. Link kicked his leg out so the man fell to the ground. The blonde then stepped on his neck pinning him to the ground with no air.

The third came from behind like the second. Link – for the first time – swung his sword in a wide arc and it smashed right into the man's face, shattering the weapon like Link predicted. The man fell down unconscious just leaving the forth. Who charged like the others. Would they ever learn?

He went for a jab and Link sidestepped to dodge. As he sidestepped he brought his knee up and put his hand on the man's head. Swiftly and powerfully he brought the man's head down on his knee. The man collapsed to the ground with the others, all of them groaning or unconscious.

Link smiled brightly and swung his broken sword casually as he walked back to the table.

Piscis smirked knowingly. Ralis smile was much bigger, obviously impressed by Link's skill. Dangoro was equally as shocked but hid it well. Lex's facial expression did not change. He just eyed Link and tried to figure him out. He could always read people but this one was too unique. He wasn't sure if this boy would be a good thing in this tournament, or a horribly bad thing.

Lex sighed, "I'm gonna have to enter the tournament."

Piscis raised an eyebrow and turned to face his old friend. "The Captain of the Guard. Surely your knights can represent you?"

Lex crossed his arms. "I'm sure there is more than enough competitors here to keep things interesting. But that's half the problem, I need to enter to maintain the order. Don't get me wrong I don't plan on winning, I have no need for the money."

"You worry to much Captain," Dangoro said beginning to walk away. "He will never get past me."

Lex simply nodded. It was probably true. This Ordonian was just too much of a wild card to leave alone.

"Would you like to meet him prince?" Piscis asked.

"I advise against that Piscis," Lex urged. "You do not know what he is like. He could be a wild barbarian."

"Lex," Piscis looked shocked. "That could be the most racist thing you've said."

"Piscis-"

"No," He said turning away. "You knew some Ordonians in your day. Were they raging barbarians? I'm sure this kid knows his manners. He is just young. In fact, I think it would be wise to gain an alley such as himself."

"I think so too," Ralis agreed.

Piscis and Ralis left the Captain to his thoughts.

"So are there anymore tests or can I go?" Link leaned on the table annoyed.

"Your attitude needs an adjustment." The man sneered.

Link glared at the men. "Are you the one to adjust it?"

"Watch yourself boy."

"From who?"

"I will call the guards and have you removed from the city." The man said rising.

"Well I hope you don't." Link and the man turned their attention to Piscis. "I would like to chat with this gentlemen at least first."

"Ah, prince!" The man quickly bowed.

Link looked quizzically at the two Zoras. One was fairly old. Link could tell by the wrinkles he seemed to accumulate for his years. His skin was looser, not in any disgusting way. Just simply showed his age. Yet he stood with a strong posture and Link could tell he had seen many fights. He still had visible muscles showing. He had a warm smile on his face that Link could only compare with one other person. Rusl.

The other Zora was about the same height as Link, which lead Link to believe they were around the same age. He had a boyish…fish-ish look about him. He stood strong like the other one. Link knew he didn't see nearly as many battles as the other. But he could also tell that he knew something about fighting. His body was in peak form. Or so Link assumed was good for a Zora.

"Bow you fool," the man hissed at Link.

"I must first know who it is that I am to bow." Link was being serious. He had no idea who these two Zoras were.

The boy stepped forward. "I am Ralis, son of Queen Rutela, and I have entered this tournament hoping to better my skills and understand the world around me better. I hope this tournament betters me as a warrior and as a person in whole."

No one reacted for a moment. Everyone just waiting to see what Link would do. Link wasn't trying to make it dramatic. He was simply digesting what he heard. The boy didn't look any princely. Link shrugged and in the end bowed to him.

The man behind the table looked shocked.

Piscis simply smiled. "I am Piscis. I am his mentor and came along to help guide him."

"I am Link and I hail from Ordon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Piscis nodded his head.

Link smirked. "So your father was a joker."

Piscis arched an eyebrow before it dawned on him. "You know the ancient tongue of this land."

Link shrugged. "I know enough to know your name means _fish_."

Piscis laughed. "Yes it does indeed. I still to this day do not know why my father found it humorous to name me fish. Almost ironic in some way."

Ralis looked at his mentor, "I did not know your name meant that."

"It is a fact I hide from most," Piscis laughed.

"Have you also entered this tournament?" Link asked changing the subject.

"I have, but only cause the prince made me." The Zora looked down at the prince who smirked back at him.

Link smiled also. "But I can tell you are a warrior yourself."

"Oh no," the Zora shook his head. "I am simply an old fool."

"You cannot hide who you are," Link replied. "There is an aura about you."

"An aura you say?" Ralis' interest perked.

"Yes, I get the itch to want to fight you right now." Link saw their faces and quickly shook his head and corrected himself. "I mean it as that I like to challenge myself. I enjoy fighting in a tough battle and I know you are one that could give it to me. I can't help but get excited being around people like yourselves."

Piscis smiled brightly. "You are indeed from Ordon. They enjoy fighting but not as barbarians like most people think. They find the art in battle, the heroic part, and the graceful side too. Your race is one that is impressive to say the least."

Piscis turned to Ralis. "I am afraid we must be returning to our chambers."

Ralis nodded. "Link I look forward to seeing more battles out of you. I hope you display the true ways of Ordon because I wish to learn."

Link smiled friendly. "Piscis you are indeed a good Zora. I wish the best to you and I know I'll discover your skill soon." Link turned his attention to the prince. "And you prince, I hope we can meet in this tournament. I wish to learn your ways as well."

They walked away and Link watched them go. His eyes connected with the man that was in the group with Piscis and Ralis before. Link wasn't sure about the man. He couldn't tell if he was friendly or if he was indeed very dangerous. He wasn't even too sure of his skill. He gave no pure signs of being a good fighter. But his eyes and his face told Link he was better than he let on.

Link nodded his head at the man. After a couple seconds the man returned the gesture with a nod of his own head before swiftly turning and walking the other way.

Link turned back to the man sitting behind the table. "So am I in or what?"

The man looked a little shocked from the conversation that just took place. "You are so kind and respectful to everyone but me?"

"I give it when it's owed," Link growled. "And you deserve none. Now for the last time, answer me."

The man sighed giving up and nodded his head. "Yes you're in."

"Thank you." Link turned around and went back to Epona.

He mounted her and was on his way back through the streets. The sun was almost down completely. The streets were still a bustle with people. The city was never so alive. This was the biggest outcome in decades.

Link found an inn and lead Epona to the back. There was a small stable for the horses. It wasn't much but it had a roof and some straw. He settled Epona and put all his equipment next to her. No one would steal a warrior's equipment, that meant death. From the law or the warrior himself.

Link made his way into the inn. It was loud with laughter, songs, and cheers. Link watched everyone laugh and dance enjoying the good times. He made his way over to the bar.

"Are you the inn keeper as well?" Link asked.

"I am," a big burly man replied. "I am sorry though. There are no more rooms available."

Link sighed, "I was afraid of that. With everyone coming to the city I figured it would be hard to get a room."

"Aye, that it is," The man replied leaning on the counter. "I can suggest some other inns for you."

"That would be great, thanks."

And so the man did. Link got Epona from the stable and continued on to find a place to stay. The next three places he checked were also filled. Link was starting to get agitated. He found one more place and it seemed as busy as ever but he figured he would still try. He tied Epona in the back like the others. He stepped in and the same hustle and bustle was in this inn as well.

He walked into the tavern section and once again there was a man standing behind a bar serving drinks.

_Why does every barman have to be a giant?_ Link grimaced.

He waltzed up to him but was cut off by another man. Link was going to say something but the man seemed to be in a rush.

"Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go," the man told the barkeep. He handed the barkeep some rupees.

"So soon?"

"Yeah my wife is having the baby I guess, wish she could've waited a week for this tournament," the man laughed.

The barkeep laughed as well. "Well good day to ya."

"As to you." And the man brushed past Link again as he left.

Link's hopes soared. The man just left, there was bound to be a room open. He walked up to the bar.

The man eyed him for a second before asking. "What can I do you for?"

"I would like a room please." Link smiled being as friendly as possible.

"Sorry…we're full." The man replied.

Link's jaw tightened. "I just saw a man leave. There is a room open."

The barkeep leaned closer. "I said we're full. So buy a drink or get out."

Link didn't fear the man even if he was bigger than him. Link did leave his weapons wrapped up with his other equipment back with Epona, but he would still fight the man if need be.

"I know you're lying to me and I believe it's because I am from Ordon," Link challenged.

"You're from Ordon?" The man faked surprise. "Whoopedy-fucking-do, now get out."

Link slammed his hand on table and in doing so all the music stopped and everyone looked at him. Link was mad and didn't like many people that lived in the city. But he didn't want to ruin all their fun. He would be mad if someone came into the tavern back at Ordon and caused a mess.

"Fine whatever," Link gave in turning around and leaning on the counter. "I'll take a beer though."

"Thirty rupees."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Link threw his hands up. "Are you gonna rob me anymore. Take a knife to me while you're at it."

"With pleasure." The man smiled and some of his teeth were missing.

"Oh man can I paint your face, it's just so beautiful."

"You think there is something wrong with my face?" the man sneered.

"Oh heavens yes."

Their noses were almost touching.

"Buy your beer or get out."

"I'll buy my fucking beer," Link put the money down and grabbed the glass. "Ripping me off, just wait till I win this tournament. I'll buy this tavern and burn it down."

The whole room was still silent as they watched Link walk over to a table and sit down. He took a sip of his beer. He wanted to gulp it but for thirty a pop, there was no way he was rushing it. When he noticed everyone still staring at him he sent them all glares.

The music instantly started back up and everyone began their conversations once again. Link calmed down more sitting there and drinking. He watched everyone laugh and joke. It made him happier. He was still worried about not finding a place to stay. Normally he would just ask to stay in a stable if he had to. But since he was an Ordonian it would be harder for people to be kind to him.

"Ah Kristi, where've you been?" A man shouted in a drunken stupor.

Link's attention rose. He looked to his right and saw as the girl he met a week ago was prancing in. She had two drinks in each hand with a bright beautiful smile on her face. She skillfully served between the tables handing out the drinks.

"Well boys it's been a busy night." She patted a man on the head as she headed back to the bar for more drinks.

Link watched as she laughed and danced around. No wonder the place was so filled, even more than the others. Kristi kept it alive and upbeat. Not to mention her beauty brought many a man to the place.

She spun around and her eyes connected with Link's. Her smile softened to a real genuine one. She walked over to him and stopped, standing right in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the Ordonian."

"So you are a tavern girl," Link mused. "I could tell."

"Oh ya could?" the girl laughed.

"Sit down and have a drink?" Link asked, kicking out a chair to her.

"I've love to but you see the place," she held out her hands and spun around. "Gotta keep working."

Link laughed. "Alright then."

"Can I get you another?" She asked.

"Only if it doesn't cost me thirty this time."

"What?" she looked horrified.

"Yeah that asshole over there," Link nodded his head at the barman. "He charged me that much."

"Well that asshole is my uncle."

"Oh…sorry."

"No I mean it, he's an asshole and my uncle." She huffed. "Sit tight I'll get you your rupees worth."

Link watched her walk over and start yelling at her uncle. Link couldn't hear them over the roar of laughter and music. But he could tell by the face of the Uncle that Kristi was winning. Next thing Link knew she had four more beers in her hand and brought them all over to Link.

He arched an eyebrow. "Well…"

She stifled a laugh. "Can't hold yourself?"

"Oh I can, but by myself its no fun," he looked up at her with a wink.

"Yes, I know I know. Sadly its still busy here."

"Fine, maybe later tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, later…as long as these men don't kill me."

Link looked around and a couple of men didn't look happy she was talking with him. They even looked lustful at her.

"How do you deal with all these guys?" He asked sincerely.

She shrugged. "It can get annoying but they tip good. And if they go too far my uncle will set them straight."

"I believe that," Link said taking a sip from one of his four drinks.

"Anyways you just keep drinking away and maybe in a couple of hours I'll join ya." She winked and then danced off.

Link watched her throughout the night. Along with watching her, his thoughts drifted around, from the last week's teachings, to today's encounter. Each and every one was circling his mind. All important. But most of all he was just itching with anticipation for tomorrow. To fight while many watched, even if not rooting for him, it just makes the battle better. In fact, he wanted to see all their faces when he won round after round. Their faces will drop and they will scream insults, yet they won't be able to stop him. They would only be able to complain and watch as Link took the tournament.

It was a great thought indeed. He simply had to get a good nights rest and not over exert himself the next day. If they did the chart fairly they would put most skilled people, or assumed skilled fighters, away from each other. So the easy ones would be knocked out and the skilled ones would meet towards the end. It was all just a matter of whether they considered Link a skilled fighter or not.

If they considered him not a skilled fighter, he would be up against tough opponents right away. If he was, then the first couple rounds would without a doubt be easy. Either way, he would win. He had to. To prove the strength of Ordon and his race. To show that a kid from one village can beat masters from another. That was his goal, and he had to accomplish it.

"Hey baby."

Link's attention returned to his current surroundings. A man grabbed Kristi and pulled her down into his lap. She spilled all her drinks trying to get away.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Link glanced at the bar but her Uncle wasn't there. Link grabbed an empty glass and rose from his chair. The man groped Kristi's chest and laughed completely drunk of his ass.

Link took a step and slammed the glass in his face, shattering it and making many cuts in the process. He fell from the chair with a bloody face and Kristi quickly stepped away. A man jumped on the table to dive on Link. The Ordonian kicked the table causing the man to fall on his face. Another man charged and threw a couple of punches but he was a little past tipsy and Link barely moved to dodge. He simple pushed the man with one hand and the man fell to the ground not being able to keep his balance.

Now every man rose, ready to charge the blonde. He stood ready, unfazed by the numbers. He didn't want to get into a fight but he would if he had to.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to see Kristi's uncle back from wherever he went. "You!" He pointed at Link. "Get out! I knew you would only cause trouble!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Link shrugged not caring too much. He got his drinks. "You alright?"

Kristi nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Kristi, get away from him."

"No!" She yelled at her uncle. "He just did your job. Keeping these people in control. So you know what? I'm done here." She turned back to Link. "You need a place to stay I'm assuming?"

Link nodded slightly dumbfounded by her sudden out break.

"Well you'll stay with me."

"…Alright."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the inn. Link gained his senses when they were outside and removed his hand from hers. He got Epona ready and began walking her out. They walked back through the city side by side with Epona trailing behind.

"You really don't care if I stay with you?" Link didn't want to impose.

She smiled and shook her head causing some of her brunette hair falling on her face. "No, I want you to stay with me. I find you very…interesting."

Link nodded, "Interesting…that could be good."

She laughed. "Really, don't worry about it."

Link laughed and then they continued to carry on a conversation as they walked the now empty streets. They mainly talked about the tournament and the warriors they've seen already. What they expected would happen and who the toughest were. Kristi was amazed and impressed that Link already met Ralis.

They continued to talk as the taverns and inns were loud with music carrying onto the street. Many shadows could be seen through the windows. People telling great stories, or musicians playing warming songs. But all Link looked at was the night sky, cause it reminded him of Ordon. For the sky was the same everywhere. Something his mother told him as a kid.

Eventually they reached Kristi's apartment. There was another stable in the back that he settled Epona in. This time taking off all the equipment and weapons. He brought them inside the complex and Kristi lead him upstairs. They reached her door and she pulled out a small key from her cleavage.

"Not too surprised." Link commented.

"Shut up."

Link raised his hands in defense. They really hit it off already and he barely knew her. But so far he only enjoyed her company. He began wondering how far he could already press it tonight. He was a man after all and those thoughts were always on his mind.

He stepped into the apartment behind the attractive young lady. She wandered further into the house and Link stood and gathered his surroundings. It was a very simple apartment, not surprising for only one person living in the city. It had a living room with a little kitchen area connected to it. There was a table and only two chairs. To the right of Link, a bit further in, there was a couch sitting underneath a window. Link could tell that the last room was simply a bedroom and more than likely had a bathroom connected to it.

"Let me just change from my work clothes," Kristi's voice carried from her room.

"Alright," Link shouted back realizing her work clothes were just a simple brown dress.

"Just dump your stuff on the table, it's fine."

Link did as instructed., putting all his equipment and weapons on the table.

Kristi came out wearing a strapless white nightgown that stopped half way down her thigh. Enough to cover but also definitely enough to draw attention.

"Cast your eyes Ordonian before your mind is plagued with venomous thoughts." She joked as she walked back into the room.

Link laughed. "Well it's suggestive enough, but is it warm enough?"

"In this season yes it is," she replied stopping in front of him. "Now you need to go to bed. You have a full day ahead of you."

"Yes mom."

She giggled at his antics. "Seriously though, you do. You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." She told him looking around the room.

Link shook his head. "No, this is your house. I will take the couch."

She patted his chest with her hand lightly. "You need a good sleep to rest up. So you are definitely taking the bed."

Link's smile grew more suggestive as he stepped closer to her. "We can share the bed."

She backed up, "Well now, there is a thought."

They continued to just smile at each other walking towards her room. When they entered she stopped back stepping and Link brought his body close to hers. Her rested his hands on her arms and her hands were placed on his chest.

"Oh my."

"Those are abs baby," Link smirked.

"You sure they aren't rocks?" She slid her hands across his stomach feeling the grooves.

"Oh, people mix them up all the time, don't worry."

She giggled, "You're so cheesy."

Link simply shrugged and leaned his head in closer to hers. Just before his lips touched hers, she grabbed his shirt and spun around, throwing him on the bed.

"You need sleep," she ordered. "Now go to bed like a good little boy."

Link sat up on his elbows, "Can't you tuck me in?"

"No." She turned around and left through the entrance. "If there was a door here I would slam it."

Link laughed. "That would separate the rooms though."

"Good night Link!" she yelled from the other room.

He rested his head against the pillows letting out a sigh. "Good night Kristi."

* * *

"Well, this is quite the library."

Zelda put her book down when she heard the voice. She titled her head slightly, listening to the sounds around her. The crackle in the fire was ever present, as well as the slight breeze coming in through an open window that a servant forgot to shut. But as she listened more, she could hear the voices growing louder. She straightened herself a bit, not quite sure who it was. She had to look like a princess to all.

That's usually why she liked the deep space in the library. Many times she found herself sitting on the floor for the sake of it., just so she wouldn't have to worry about posture and everything perfect about her. Heavens forbid one piece of hair fell in front of her face. With that thought in mind, she quickly put a strand of hair behind her ear.

In the next moment, two Zoras turned the corner. She looked at them expectantly. They were a little startled that she was sitting there. Zelda realized it was the two from before that she met earlier. Prince Ralis of the Zora Domain and his mentor Piscis. They realized as well that this was the princess, and Piscis dropped to a knee as Ralis bowed gracefully.

Zelda nodded at both, "Please rise, there is no need for that."

"Formalities, my dear," Piscis replied with a friendly smile.

"Why don't you sit and talk a while," Zelda offered the other chair across from her. "I'm sorry there is only one. I can find another somewhere in here."

Piscis shook his head. "That is quite alright, I am fine with standing." He turned to the prince. "Please your highness, take a seat."

Ralis did as suggested and settled himself in the chair. Piscis stood at his side.

"How do you enjoy Castle Town so far, Prince?" Zelda politely asked.

"It is a lovely city," Ralis responded earnestly. "There are many things to do, many people to watch. It seems this place is always busy."

Zelda nodded. "It does have its moments." She looked up at Piscis. "And you Piscis? What are your thoughts?"

Piscis smiled gracefully. "Princess you are too kind. Most would never include me in a conversation between two royal heirs."

Zelda shook her head. "I do not understand why people hold me differently. I don't think I am any different from you."

"I have gills."

Zelda broke into laughter hearing the old Zora. "Yes you do. But all the same, you understand my meaning."

"Yes I do," Piscis responded with a nod of the head.

"Princess, is there anyone you are watching in this tournament?" Ralis asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, of course I will be rooting for you two, but I don't really have a favorite. Even if I did, I couldn't publicly announce it, of course."

Ralis smiled. "Of course not, but it's just us now."

She smiled and titled her head thinking. "Well if I had to be honest, then I think I could say the Ordonian. He really…interests me."

Piscis laughed. "He is indeed an interesting person, isn't he?"

"You've met him?" Zelda looked surprised.

Ralis nodded, "We saw him at the training fields. Took out four guys at once without breaking a sweat. He is indeed very skilled."

Zelda nodded. "I figured as much."

"Is it because he is a barbarian from Ordon?" Piscis asked.

Zelda glared at Piscis. "Who are you to say such a thing?"

Piscis just smiled back. "I was only seeing your view on the matter, Princess. I am sorry for upsetting you."

Zelda settled back down in her chair, slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "Well it's just many people think that, but I know for a fact he is well mannered and very kind."

Ralis raised an eyebrow. "So you've talked with him?"

"Yes, in this very spot actually."

"Oh really?" Piscis cut in, not fearing the princess like most other nobles. "It doesn't surprise me he that he would be in a library. I get the inclination he reads a lot."

"That is why he is so interesting," Zelda explained. "He is nothing like what I heard about Ordon."

"Indeed he isn't," Ralis agreed. "Piscis and I had a small conversation with him today. He was very polite and well mannered like you said. Nothing from which I hear."

"It pains me to know so many think poorly about Ordon." Zelda gazed into the fire.

"If you would excuse my rudeness," Piscis started, causing Zelda to look at him curiously. "It is your father's blame for it."

Zelda stifled a laugh. "Link said the same thing."

"He is wise indeed," Piscis continued, ignoring that the princess referred to Link with his name. "Your father was obsessed with Ordon. So much that he actually invaded to make them a part of his kingdom. In doing so, he made his allies choose hard. If they weren't with him, they were with Ordon. He didn't say that…no one did. But it was an underlying thought, which is why so many races did march against Ordon, even though I know the Zoras were indeed hesitant on the matter."

Zelda listened intently. This was all new to her. She noticed that Ralis was also listening. He didn't hear much about this topic either. It seemed no one really knew why the war happened, and now everyone hated Ordon because of demeaning stereotypes.

Piscis opened his mouth again to speak to the two young teenagers listening to him, but then he shut it. He paused for a moment, hesitating, and then opened it again. "I think it is best you hear this from your father himself."

"No, please go on," Zelda urged.

"Yes Piscis," Ralis agreed. "Continue."

He sighed. "Well Ordon was left alone against almost all of Hyrule. I think the King's plan was to just have Ordon tremble in the might of his army. He should've known that Ordon wouldn't back down. It's not their way. So he was left with a bloody war."

"How bloody can it be in one week?" Ralis asked.

Piscis looked deeply troubled by that question. "Thousands died. Too high to count accurately. That's why the Ordonians have many cultures hating them. Everyone in Hyrule took place in that war and all shared many travesties."

Zelda found that a little odd. "How well of a fight did Ordon put up if they were outnumbered as you say."

Piscis looked Zelda dead in the eye. "Princess…you do not know the troubles I have seen from that. The Ordonians are not one to trifle with. I saw a man take a Goron on with his bare hands. Literally throwing him over his back. I saw a woman snap the neck of a man with her leg while stabbing a Zora with a dagger simultaneously. I have seen the King's strongest battle strategies crumble under the might and skill of Ordon. His lines breached just by Ordonians throwing themselves over the first line of shields. Their mastery in all forms of war goes beyond anything you can comprehend."

Piscis shook his head. "I can say with all of my honor that if Ordon wasn't outnumbered three to one. They would've easily won the battle."

"Ordonians are that good?" Ralis was shocked by the news.

Piscis shook his head. "You saw the young man today. He wasn't even trying and he beat four foot soldiers. Imagine an army of him. That is what Hyrule was faced against."

"I don't know whether that is an encouraging thought or a fearful one." Zelda said closing her eyes in thought.

Piscis nodded solemnly. "That is the question on everyone's mind who knows the true strength of Ordon. They are technically apart of the kingdom, but they hate it. So whose side are they really on?"

"A good question indeed," Ralis agreed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Something I'm afraid you two will have to deal with," Piscis spoke once again.

"It will carry over into our rule no doubt," Zelda stated wisely.

"These things take time."

Zelda rested her head on her propped up arm, knowing that formalities with these two didn't matter. "Is there some rule that a fighter must have a wise mentor with him?"

"I do not understand princess," Piscis leaned against the chair Ralis was in.

"Link came with an older man as well," Zelda explained fighting back a yawn, there was proper and then just plain rude. "His name was Rusl, and he seemed to keep Link in line."

Piscis' eyes widened in recognition. "Rusl you say?" Zelda nodded. "He most likely knows Link from his father."

"I think so," Zelda replied having a foreign thought that Link mentioned something about Rusl raising him. That must've meant Rusl and his father were pretty good friends.

Piscis stepped away from the chair and began pacing slightly. There was silence as the two teens watched the Zora pace for a moment. He started chuckling before a dull roar of laughter, and finally an eruption of hysterics.

"It all makes sense," He laughed turning to Ralis. "My suggestion to you Prince, if you ever find yourself against this Link…forfeit."

"What…why?" Ralis sat up at his mentor's sudden proposal. "You said so yourself, we don't know his true skill."

Piscis shook his head still chuckling. "His skill shouldn't be worrying you yet, it's his bloodline."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked perplexed.

"Link's parents were excellent fighters, amazingly skilled, born leaders all around."

"How do come about these facts?" Ralis asked.

"I have met his father before, along with Rusl," Piscis explained. "They traveled together some time ago."

"So his parents were skilled fighters?" Zelda didn't find that too strange.

"His father was the _best_," Piscis corrected. "Couldn't be matched in sword skill from what I could tell. He was a born leader, one of the main people in the war against your father. His mother was skilled enough. She could be bested by other extremely skilled men, but a foot soldier wouldn't stand a chance."

"Piscis, you must explain everything, because as of now, I do not understand. There is too much new information," Zelda said rocking her head back upwards.

Piscis smiled. "It is not my place to truly say, Princess. And besides, you are falling asleep as an old Zora talks."

"No, you must continue," Ralis urged.

"Forgive me," Zelda apologized, sitting up. "I am better now."

"It is like I am telling bed time stories to infants."

"Just continue, old man," Ralis joked.

"There isn't much to continue," Piscis answered honestly.

"How did his parents die?" Zelda asked.

Piscis shook his head. "That is a grave question my dear."

"I know they died in battle, what is grave about that? I imagine it was heroic."

"You do not know battle," Piscis told her. "Some see it that way, most Ordonians in fact. He was in fact slain in one on one combat in the battle."

"But I thought he couldn't be bested?" Ralis asked sitting up.

"He was drained by that point," Piscis explained.

His voice was low and quiet. His eyes were unfocused and Zelda knew he was reliving the moment. She knew he must've been there and deeply involved in politics back in the day. No one else she ever talked to knew this much. She figured Piscis was a little more important than he let on.

"Drained just from battle?" Zelda inquired.

"The battle but more so…emotionally," Piscis pointed to his head. "His wife was killed in front of his eyes. He went into a blood lust and rampaged, killing any who got in his way. He cut through the lines, hacking everyone around him."

"What happened?" Zelda was on the edge of her seat.

Piscis looked her in the eye. "Your father met him in combat and slew him."

Zelda gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Yes Princess, your father killed Link's, and there is more to this story that even I do not know. For when Link's father fell, the King also fell…but to his knees. He caught his opponent and held him as he died in his arms. So I do not know what relation Link's father and your father had. I do not believe they ever met, so you must figure that out for yourself."

"My father…" Zelda repeated quietly.

Piscis nodded. "Yes Princess, for what I do know, you have had a relationship with Link for sometime now without even knowing. You have been connected in some weird way that no one else understands but the King himself. I have no doubt in my mind that the King – in some way – knows Link."

"My Father…" Zelda stared into the fire as its flames taunted her and laughed their dangerous dance. "...Ruined Link's life."

"Princess, it is more than that." Piscis' grave voice caused Zelda to meet his gaze. "You live for everything he hates."

* * *

**Okay well review and be critical it's what I like. And a big thanks to my beta cause apparently his computer kept shutting off and he had to start over from the beginning many times. Something I surely couldn't do. **


	7. Tournament Commence

"Wake up sleepy head."

Link groaned and attempted to dive deeper into his pillow.

"Hey, wake up."

"Too early," he mumbled, half dead. Link was always one to get up early at home, but with all the traveling he did recently, he hadn't really gotten much sleep. A nice bed with a soft mattress was better than he deserved.

"You're gonna miss school," Kristi giggled as she tried to wake the sleeping blonde.

"No I won't mom," Link joked back turning over on his back and grabbed the pretty girl. He pulled her onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"I thought you were tired," she mused.

"I think I have enough energy for morning activities," Link grinned.

"Well I hope you do, 'cause the tournament is starting in about twenty minutes."

"Oh fuck!" Link cursed as he shoved her off him and jumped out of bed.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Kristi laughed as she laid back on the bed.

"I never sleep this late." Link quickly darted out the bedroom door.

Kristi hopped off the bed and walked into the living room. Link was undressed down to just his underwear.

"And he has a nice ass," Kristi observed, "Tell me what isn't perfect about you?"

Link grinned widely. "I'll tell you as soon as I discover it myself."

Kristi slapped her forehead. "Oh right, the ego."

Link laughed as he pulled up his white tights. Then his skin-tight white undershirt.

"Oh tights, real manly," Kristi commented as she walked more towards the center of the room.

"Hey, this is the official warrior uniform for Ordon," Link told her as he slipped on his green tunic over everything else. He stepped into his boots while he grabbed his hat. "It even comes with a pointy hat," he smiled as he placed the hat on his head.

Kristi covered her laugh with a hand. "If I saw anyone else wearing this I'd think they were crazy. But for some reason when you put it on, it just works."

"Well, glad it does," Link grabbed his sword off the table and slipped it on his back. He made sure to fasten the front perfectly tight, so it wouldn't slide at all.

"You wearing this the whole time?"

Link paused and thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I want everyone to know I'm from Ordon, although I think that task is already complete. But I only have one uniform. So if it gets all ripped up, I'll probably just wear something else. It doesn't really matter much after today."

"Hmm." Kristi leaned on the wall and crossed her arms over her stomach as she watched.

Link checked the hidden sword and sheath attached to the inside of his shield. He withdrew the blade and admired its beautiful dark shine. He slid it back in the sheath attached to the shield, which he then placed on his back, over his sword. He grabbed a smaller dagger and slipped it into his boot. Finally, he grabbed his arm guards and slipped those on as well.

"How many weapons do you have?" Kristi was astonished by the amount he carried at once.

"You never know what will happen in battle," Link explained.

"So, you ready to go," Kristi asked as she opened the door.

"You coming?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Well you don't have anyone to maintain your waiting box right?"

"My what?"

"You don't know?" Kristi gave Link a questioning look.

"Apparently I don't." Link stepped out the door. "Care to explain.

Kristi locked the door behind her and slipped the key in her cleavage like before.

"Maybe you should wear something with pockets," Link suggested.

"Being a woman automatically gives you a pocket," She smiled and brushed past Link.

Link watched as she walked down the stairs. Her long dark blue dress swayed as she walked. She gave a meaningful look over her shoulder at him.

"You coming?"

"Just explain what you said earlier," Link replied, walking down the steps.

Kristi smiled and continued walking as she explained. "Every competitor gets a little area for themselves. Kind of like a bench. This is because usually a competitor has a team or a master with them. You happen to be by yourself, so I am going to be your coach."

"Oh you are?" Link chuckled.

"Yup," she hopped around and faced him putting her fists up. "I know how to fight."

Link put up his hands open to her. Kristi punched his hands a couple times, bouncing on her feet.

"But the trick to fighting," Kristi punched his hands a couple more times, "Is when…they least expect it…you…kick him in the balls!"

Link's face fell and he quickly jumped back.

Kristi laughed, "I'm not going to actually do it."

"Well hell if I know, don't joke with that kind of stuff."

"Come on, you don't want to be late."

"I can bring Epona right?" Link asked the brunette.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll take good care of her during your fights."

"I'll fight safely knowing that," Link grinned.

Link grabbed Epona and they all walked onto the street. It was definitely hustling and bustling. Everyone was rushing all in one direction: to the stadium to see the tournament. Kristi was leading Link, since although it was fairly easy to figure out where to go, it would be better for someone who was used to the streets.

"So how big is the stadium?" Link asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you be, like, focusing or something," Kristi glanced over her shoulder.

"No need," Link answered seriously. "Maybe a little later."

"You are definitely different from other fighters."

"Oh?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Do all fighters stay at your apartment?"

Kristi laughed and shook her head. "No, just you."

"Oh, I'm loved."

"But to answer your question, the stadium is pretty big. The seats rise up like a Colosseum style. They are in a 'U' shape, and the one empty side is the royal seating area. It is a roofed in box that sits close to the floor so they can get the best view."

"Sounds great."

"Hey Link," Kristi sent a glance over her shoulder. "Does everyone always make a clear path for you?"

Link didn't notice this time, but everyone was veering off to the side of the street to let him pass.

"Yeah, it tends to happen." Link shrugged.

"You're going to lose today Ordonian!" Someone shouted.

"Thanks for the support!" Link called back with a wave. "Always glad to meet a fan."

The two teens carried on until they finally made it to the tournament grounds. All the spectators had to pay to get in, but Link and Kristi were let in at another gate.

"Your box is marked," A soldier told them.

Link nodded his thanks and they were on their way. Link found it incredible that they were still walking on stone. The thought of a whole city just resting on stone was impressive to Link. He might not enjoy the city atmosphere, but he had to admit it took a lot of work and skill to built the place.

They were soon walking between little shed like contraptions. They were all built out of wooden planks nailed together. There were spaces between the planks so you could see into each little box. There were many fighters going over their weapons. In others, the masters would be giving last second advice to their warrior.

After a long search, they found the one marked Ordonian. It was – to both their surprises –close to the front of the arena. It was just one row back from the front.

The stands did not reach the bottom all the way around the U. Only the center part touched bottom where people could get up on them. The two side ones had empty space on the bottom, besides the supports to hold them up. This way the competitors waiting to go could watch the fights.

Link could see the stands already almost filled. "This is amazing."

"It sure is," Kristi told him. "Now just don't choke."

Link chuckled arrogantly, "Oh don't worry about that. I am more worried about getting my tunic stained with all the tomatoes they are going to throw when I win."

"The contestants to the stage please!" A loud voice called out.

All the fighters in the other boxes rose and made their way to the stage.

"Be right back," Link told Kristi before following the others.

He stepped into line with the others as he walked underneath the one section of the stands. The stand's center was to his left and the royal box to his right. The stage was made out of thick stone. He walked up the stairs and could see the lines of where the stones were placed next to each other. They were enormous pieces of cut rock placed skillfully and tightly next to each other. It was completely even, not one piece out of place. It was definitely impressive craftsmanship.

He listened to the roaring crowd. The fans were screaming, and more kept coming in through the entrances too. There was no doubt the place would be filled.

The fighters managed to get into long rows and all face the royal box. It was empty for now so Link looked up and down the lines.

He saw only one Goron. That was good news for him, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about him. He towered over everyone in the lines. He must've been big in Goron means as well. He looked content on being the tallest among everyone else there. Link knew that he might be the hardest to beat. He wore black, spiked armor, and it was intimidating to say the least.

Link continued looking and he saw a couple Zoras spread throughout. He saw Piscis and Ralis standing next to each other. Piscis looked stoic, as Link figured he always was. Ralis looked a little excited to be there, but kept a princely demeanor by staying calm.

Everyone else were normal Hylians and Hyrulians. They had all types of weapons, from spears, to swords, from curved short-blades, to giant battle-axes. Link saw it all and he couldn't wait to fight.

There was even one man who was all bandaged up, and Link could only compare him to what looked like a ninja.

"There's quite a bunch of interesting characters here, huh?" Link directed at the man next to him.

The man turned and opened his mouth to reveal no tongue.

Link faced back forward, "And you're one."

"Silence!" There was a man standing in the royal box. He was fairly fat and dressed in royal garments. He had an obvious blonde wig on. His voice was remarkably loud however. "Silence for the King!" he demanded, and after a couple of seconds everyone went silent. An impressive task with the amount of people in the stands.

"All rise for the King, the Queen, and the Princess!" he announced.

Everyone did as told and watched in awe as the royal family entered.

The King's smile was wide, almost to his ears and showing all of his teeth. He came in waving one hand and everyone cheered. He was wearing normal kingly attire, with the main colors being red and blue. He wore a cape, of course. What king wouldn't? He sat down in his throne and continued to smile at the crowd who couldn't get enough of him.

The Queen was also smiling and looked happier than Link ever saw her before. She was wearing black mostly and Link couldn't help but think it fit. Her smile was thin and narrow, like her face. She waved to her subjects with a twist of the wrist. She sat elegantly at her husbands left, to everyone else's right.

Then the Princess entered. Her smile was like pearls and she waved earnestly to everyone, looking truly happy to be here. Link had to keep his mouth shut and his thoughts from straying to rude ideas. But the sheer beauty of the one girl was obvious to everyone in the stands. Her long golden hair was perfectly flowing behind her, except for two loops from the front, guided into the blue hairpiece she was wearing and then went to the sides of her head. Her blue, white, and gold dress fit her perfectly, showing off her shoulders and her waist. The waist was perfect to any man in the world and Link never cared for a woman's shoulders as much as he had for Zelda.

Link only wished she wore something besides fancy dresses all the time. He couldn't fully picture her body. A task that was growing on his mind more and more.

The King rose back to his feet and held out his hands. The roars from the crowd slowly dulled until there was complete silence again. The king smiled at all around him.

"Today is my daughter's eighteenth birthday!" His voice was loud and booming.

The crowd roared in cheers as well as some of the contestants in the lines. Link just watched as the Princess sat and waved once again. She seemed so relaxed and at ease, but Link had the feeling she was anything but. The Queen looked to be soaking up all the attention and drinking the _commoner's_ praise. Link couldn't imagine the Princess thinking along those lines. She was too modest in Link's eyes to want all this for herself.

"So fight valiantly!" The King continued his speech. "Fight to show your pride for Hyrule. Fight to show your own pride! I want to see everyone's best out there! I know you all wish to impress the crowd," the King added at the end, earning a few chuckles, which from a crowd was still a roar.

"So let us begin!" He shouted and took his seat. The crowd erupted in applause and screams.

"Everyone please clear the stage!" The announcer's voice boomed over the roars again. He stood by the King's side in the box now.

Everyone did as told. Link sauntered his way back to his little bench. Kristi was standing there smiling at him.

"Hey you didn't take a charge at the King. I'm impressed."

"Their box is elevated, hard to reach him." Link sat on the bench in his box and leaned back. "So do I just sit here until they call my name?"

"I think so," Kristi shrugged and sat next to him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer could be heard clearly. "The first battle is about to begin! William Silverlane and Link of Ordon please enter the stage."

Kristi raised her eyebrows in shock. "That was quick." She stood up and turned to Link. "Why don't you give them your last name?"

"Don't have one," Link answered simply. "In Ordon you are known by your father's name. We aren't big on famous families. I'm sure _William Silverlance _is from a mighty rich family. Bunch of fucking queers. He better be some damn strong knight."

Link stood up and brushed past Kristi.

"Hey don't get hurt out there too much, okay?" Kristi told him sounding slightly worried.

Link coolly waved over his shoulder without looking behind him. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Hey boy," another fighter sitting in his own area called out. "You are supposed to be on the stage already."

"How was I supposed to know I was going?" Link answered nonchalantly as he walked past.

"There's a giant board with all the competitors and who they fight." He slapped his forehead dramatically. "Oh, you can't read. My apologizes."

Link smiled nicely at him. "Can't wait 'till I fight you."

Link walked underneath the stands and made his way up to the stage. The crowd shouted taunts and jeers at him as he walked. Some creative and political with slight historical knowledge involved. Others a simple 'you suck'.

Link lost the smile on his face. It wasn't the jeers, it was simply him starting to concentrate. But when his eyes laid upon his opponent, he couldn't help but feel at ease once again.

There was a young man, only a couple of years older than Link himself. He was dressed in the royal army armor. Except his helmet was nowhere to be seen, so Link figured he wasn't going to wear it. He had blonde hair falling to his shoulders and his little smile was perfect. A pretty boy, just as Link thought.

Link trudged to the center and stood about ten feet away from _William Silverlance. _What a nice sounding name, rolls right off the tongue. No doubt belonging to some rich and noble family.

The young man eyed Link up and down before facing the royal box.

"For you, my Princess!" He yelled holding up his sword.

He held it there, and after a second glanced over at Link.

"Oh." Link stared at the Princess to see her staring back right at _him_. Their eyes connected and Link hesitated his little pledge. "For you…my Princess." It came out awkwardly for sure, and there could be laughter heard in the crowd.

Zelda smiled sweetly though, and he didn't care about the others. She nodded her head, _while_ looking at Link.

William and Link faced each other. He looked arrogantly proud.

"She nodded at me," Link smirked.

"At the end of this match-" William got himself in a battle ready stance. "-She will nod at your crippled body on the ground."

"Oh that was creative," Link clapped his hands. He still had all his weapons sheathed and not one drawn. "I mean with the dramatic weapon set too, simply amazing."

"I will keep that sly tongue of yours at bay," he hissed.

"I don't even wanna know what you mean," Link looked disgusted.

"Warriors ready!" the announcer shouted. "…Begin!"

William charged Link with a battle cry. He swung his sword horizontally at Link. Link reached out and caught the hilt of the blade with his left hand. He gripped William's hand tightly so he couldn't pull back. William then threw his left shield arm in a wide arc to try and bash Link away.

Link caught his shield in his hand as well.

In one swift move Link spread his arms wide causing William's to spread as well. Then Link suddenly, and unexpectedly, smashed his head into William's. The pretty blonde crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The stands were silent as the fight ended in a matter of seconds. Link squatted down and poked the blonde in the cheek. He stood back up and shrugged to the royal box before making his way back to his own box.

"Winner…Link!" the announcer shouted, still slightly flabbergasted.

The crowds immediately roared in their displeasure and Link couldn't possibly smile anymore.

The announcer raised his hands for the crowd to settle down again. "The next battle is between Kyle, son of Roy and first regiment knight in the King's royal army…and Link of Ordon."

A massive cheer rang throughout the stadium as Link froze on the steps. They had him going twice in a row. That was low of them. Even if he wasn't tired in the least from the last battle, if even considered one, it still showed how unfavorable he was there.

He turned around and made his way back to the center of the stage. The people just managed to get the unconscious _William Silverlance _off the stage before he saw another soldier enter the arena. He looked almost identical to the first, just black hair this time. He carried what looked to be a heavy spear. It had a dark wooden shaft with a silver blade at the end.

They met in the center and turned to the royal box.

"To you my Princess!" Kyle shouted.

Everyone waited on Link once again.

"Hey you think you can change my title," Link addressed causally.

"Excuse me," the announcer replied.

"Well, it's incorrect," Link crossed his arms and looked down at the ground in fake thought. "It would be nice if you could correct it." Link looked back up.

The announcer grinded his teeth together, "Oh? And what do you wish to be titled? The Wolf of Ordon."

"Oh that was funny," Link replied hotly. "Really got me going there. Where do you Castle Town people come up with your great humor?"

"You arrogant little-"

"Bailey," the King cut him off.

"Sorry my King, I apologize." He bowed quickly. "The boy wants to change his title, my King."

"I know," The King leaned on his elbow. "I was right here."

"Sorry, my King." The announcer bowed again.

"It really is a simple request," Zelda put in her own opinion in the matter.

"Well what does he want the title to be?" Bailey looked disgruntled since he was made to be the bad guy out.

"What about," The King eyed Link, "Link…son of Conall."

Link narrowed his eyes. "I do not know how you have come about my father's name, but…that is the title I would prefer."

"Very well," The announcer agreed. "But just start the fight already, I'll say it next time."

"Thank you," Link turned to face Kyle. Forgetting his pledge he turned back to Zelda. "For you, my Princess." He said it calmly and sincerely.

They faced each other and the announcer shouted for them to commence.

Kyle slowly started sidestepping to circle Link. Link just turned around in his spot watching him.

"You plan on not drawing your weapon for me as well?" Kyle cautiously spoke.

Link shrugged, "Let's see how you do first before I make promises."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," Kyle stated.

"There's arrogance and then there is insight to one's own skill." Link smiled mischievously. "Now which one am I doing, I wonder?"

Kyle took two steps in and made for a powerful lunge with his spear. Link easily stepped to the side and dodged. With his god-like agility, he stepped up to Kyle and landed his fist right into his jaw. Kyle stumbled backwards and fell on the ground as Link grabbed the spear that he threw upwards in his collapse.

Link held the point at Kyle's neck on the ground. An impressive feat with only one arm when considering the weight of the weapon. "I wonder what's worse? Getting beat when I don't use any weapons, or when I use your own?"

"I yield," he angrily admitted defeat.

"Damn right," Link dropped the spear and turned around. He walked back off the stage half expecting to be called right away again.

Luckily they didn't and he made it all the way back to his box and sat down on the bench.

Kristi handed him a wooden cup filled with water. "Tired?"

Link laughed, "I shouldn't have gotten out of bed for this." He took the cup from Kristi, "Hey, where is good food around here? I haven't had anything this morning."

He stood up but Kristi pushed him back down. "No, no, this is why I'm here. I'll go get you some bread. You can't pig out before you fight."

"This isn't even fighting," Link complained.

Kristi patted him on the head. "Well doesn't this mean they took you as a serious contender if they didn't give you the hardest people?"

Link shrugged, "Maybe."

Kristi skipped backwards, "Stay positive." She turned around and Link watched as she briskly walked away from the stadium.

Link leaned back and sipped his water. He could see fairly well the competition from where he was. He could only see one side, so if the competitors went to the far side, they would be blocked. He didn't care too much; he didn't hear a name he recognized yet. Maybe if a name that didn't sound like a royal prick popped up he would go and get a better view, but he just heard soldiers and knights going one after another. Their fights lasted much longer than Link's. The people roared and cheered just enjoying the tournament as a whole.

The one thing Link did notice, was how every time the combatants said their pledge, they screamed it. As loud as they could as if the loudest would win the Princess' heart. They just sounded completely dumb. To scream something like that, it was just wrong.

"Hey."

Link saw Kristi walk back with a basket full of hot bread.

"That smells so good," Link whistled as picked one out of the basket.

"Just made," Kristi sat down next to him and munched on her own bread. "Hey, so I checked the board."

"Oh, do we know when I go next?" Link asked as he took a big bite out of the bread.

"You still have some time," Kristi answered. "Going twice in a row kinda gave you more time in the end."

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't a bad thing then," Link thought out loud.

"Maybe not," Kristi agreed.

* * *

"Zelda are you enjoying yourself?" The King asked as two soldiers unskillfully fought each other, missing blocks and swings left and right.

"Yes, father." Zelda watched the fight with boredom, simply waiting for the next one to start.

The King laughed, "You just want to see the Ordonian again, don't you?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, something she'd only do to her father. "He has a name."

"Ah yes, Link." The King nodded. "A very good name."

Zelda tilted her head towards her father. "How did you know his father's name?"

"Much too long of a story for now, dear," The King replied. "Oh look, one yielded," The king pointed out. "Thank the heavens." He clapped politely as they bowed to each other and backed off the platform.

"Your majesty," an elite guard announced behind the King. "Queen Rutela has arrived."

"Ah, wonderful!" The King cheered as he leaped up from his chair. He turned around and faced the Zora Queen.

She elegantly stepped forward. She looked to have almost golden hair – if Zoras had hair – as it shined in waves. Her body was beautiful with the curves running all the way down. Her skin could've been mistaken for an ornate dress she was wearing. Her golden necklace had various ruby stones placed in it. Her grayish golden eyes shone with years of wisdom and experience. Zelda knew she was an extremely gorgeous Zora.

"King Tyrell," Queen Rutela waltzed up to him as graceful as a dancer. She professional embraced him in a hug and they kissed each other's cheek.

The Queen also rose, "Rutela," She smiled.

"Victoria," The Zora queen greeted her the same way as the King.

Zelda now rose and bowed gracefully. "I am so glad you could make it. I hope the trip wasn't long."

"Oh, how polite," Rutela laughed. "You have rivers connecting to your castle, it was not long at all."

"Oh, surely you didn't swim yourself?" Zelda looked shocked. "That is a long swim."

"I enjoy it, my dear," Rutela smiled. "Besides, a lady must stay in her best form. Too bad males don't seem to have the same belief."

"How true," Queen Victoria laughed.

"I feel this topic is turning for the worse," the King whispered to Bailey.

"It is indeed," the announcer agreed.

Both men looked down at their guts hanging out.

"Okay, the competitors are waiting," the King announced changing the subject.

The three females nodded and took their seats. Queen Rutela sat down and settled herself in one of the thrones behind the others.

"Well don't let me stop you anymore, please continue."

That's just what they did. The tournament started up with very plain soldiers taking the stage once again.

"Has my son fought yet?" Queen Rutela asked.

"No, he hasn't," the King answered.

"What about Piscis?" the Queen pressed. "Goddesses worry about him sometimes."

The King laughed. "He has only been a perfect guard so far."

"Well, that's good."

The fights continued until it was finally the Zora prince's turn. He stepped up confidently into the center. He was facing a knight wielding an ax. It wasn't a giant ax but large enough to lop a head off.

"Oh my," Zelda turned to Rutela. "I do hope he's okay."

"If Piscis trained him properly then he should be fine."

She sounded confident but Zelda didn't miss her tighten her hold on her throne.

"Begin!"

The man with the ax took a step and swung his weapon heavily. Ralis ducked under it and danced around the man. He growled and swung it strongly again. Ralis just quickly darted away. He used his quickness knowing his strength wasn't close to equal of the knight's.

After a minute of dodging the Prince began to understand his enemy's limits. He waited for another swing and darted behind the man. He climbed up his back and the man spun around to try and get him off. Ralis held on and crawled over the man's head. He let himself fall in front of him but wrapped his legs around the man's neck. When the prince's hands touched the ground he flung the knight over him, effectively smashing his head into the ground.

Not wasting any time, he scurried over to the man lying on the ground and held his saber at his throat.

The man let out a sigh, "You win Prince, well fought."

Zelda watched out of the corner of her eye to see the Zora Queen release her death grip on the chair. She smiled to herself for the care Ralis' mother had. It made Zelda wonder if her mother thought the same way of her.

"Your son fought well."

Everyone in the royal box quickly turned around at the new voice.

"…Ganondorf." The King blinked in surprise. He quickly rose and embraced the man in a hug. "I didn't expect you here, you said you couldn't come."

The tall, dark-toned man shrugged. "The issue resolved itself so I could manage the time."

"What issue was that?" The King asked.

"There was a boar that escaped," Ganondorf sat down next to Rutela in the back row.

"Oh yes," King Terrell nodded. "I remember you telling us to be on the look out."

"Well, apparently it was slain in Ordon," Ganondorf rested on his elbow.

"Your men traveled that far?" The King raised an eyebrow.

Ganondorf sighed. "They did, but they didn't kill it. Apparently an Ordonian killed it. So no harm done in the end."

"No harm done," Zelda raised her voice as she jumped to her feat. "Your recklessness on your own beast almost killed a small Ordonian child."

Ganondorf didn't look phased by Zelda's outburst. "What was a child doing in the woods? It seems Ordon has to take better care of their children."

"You're blaming this on the child?" Zelda huffed.

"Princess Zelda!" The Queen's voice was sharp. "Sit down and show some respect. Lord Ganondorf couldn't control the beast. There was bound to be some injuries."

"What's done is done," The King said trying to settle the situation. "The important thing is that the beast is slain and you are here Ganondorf."

Ganondorf sat up, "What interests me is that I heard the Ordonian was in this tournament."

"Link killed it?" The King's surprise was obvious.

"Link's his name, huh? Has he fought yet?"

"He has," Zelda replied proudly. "He has already beaten two opponents without ever drawing a weapon."

Ganondorf for the first time showed some actual emotion besides boredom. "Were his opponents strong?"

"Normal soldiers," The King replied.

"It is still impressive," Queen Rutela said.

"I'm more impressed that he took down Hektor…the boar." He added since no one knew who it actually was. "My men told me he did it by himself, with no help. I've seen that boar, and I can't imagine anyone taking it on without the proper equipment and being my size."

Zelda for the first time took note on how tall Ganondorf was. Even sitting he was higher up than everyone, even Queen Rutela, who was quite tall herself. He definitely had muscles and was in perfect form. His black clothes fit him tightly except the cape that loosely draped over him. His fire orange hair could only be described as menacing. Although Zelda would never say that outloud. She was used to almost all officials and royals being slightly overweight. If not that, then simply in good form, but never in amazing shape. Ganondorf could've easily been mistaken for a simple warrior, not a lord.

He didn't even carry himself with a kingly demeanor. He slouched and rested his head on his elbow almost all the time, seeming to not give a care about anything. Zelda wondered how he stayed in good shape when he seemed so lackadaisical about everything.

"Well, while we're stopped, we might as well take an intermission," The King mumbled. He nodded to Bailey who quickly made the announcement to the crowd. There was an eruption of boos, but they all expected it.

"Zelda, do you wish to stretch your legs?" the King asked.

"I do," Zelda nodded and rose from the chair.

"Impa, please accompany her."

"Yes, my King." Impa bowed and followed Zelda out of the box.

"Where do you wish to go, Princess?" Impa asked.

Zelda smiled to herself. "Oh, I think I know."

* * *

"Man, I want to go!" Link whined.

"Wait your turn," Kristi scowled. "I told you that you have some time."

Link collapsed on the bench. "So boring!" He shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry my birthday bores you."

Link shot upward hearing that voice. Sure enough, the Princess was standing in front of him smiling, acting like her presence wasn't a big deal. It was the only deal. Her beauty drew attention from all the warriors and fighters. That, and they couldn't believe the _Princess_ was talking with an Ordonian.

"Princess!" Kristi exclaimed, swiftly bowing. She turned her head to Link. "Are you kidding me? Bow."

Link stared at Zelda for a moment. Then he just started laughing. "Ah Princess, you know I don't mean it like that."

She smiled sweetly. "You're right I don't."

"What brings you down to all these smelly and ugly men?" Link asked, leaning forward on his knee.

"I wished to see how you are fairing."

"How I am fairing?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Have I been on your mind Princess?"

Kristi ran over to Link and slapped him in the head. "Are you really doing this right now?"

"Doing what!?" Link exclaimed.

"She's the Princess for heaven's sake. Have some respect."

Zelda giggled into her hand. "Link, tell me, who is your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Princess," Kristi stepped up to Zelda. "My name is Kristi." She bowed slowly.

"Please, enough bowing," Zelda smiled. "It is nice to meet you Kristi. I'm Zelda."

"I know," Kristi sounded extremely nervous.

Zelda frowned. "That's the problem with being a princess. You can never actually introduce yourself. Everyone already knows you."

Link laughed. "At least out of respect. They just hate me."

Zelda looked sad. "I'm sorry Link. I try and stick up for you when I can."

Link looked surprised. "Why, Princess?"

"They judge you without knowing you," She explained. "I mean, if they got to know you and learned your were a cocky ingrate, then I might let it go."

"Such harsh words," Link held his hands to his heart in pain.

Zelda giggled as Link laughed.

"I don't believe it," Kristi softly spoke to herself. "He is actually having a complete relaxed and normal conversation with the Princess. Unbelievable."

"Princess, you should return." Impa spoke for the first time.

"Just a few more minutes," Zelda complained.

"Nos vado permissum," Impa said.

_Let's go,_ Link quickly translated in his head.

"Cur?" Zelda whined.

_Why?_

"Nolo vos barbarum inter."

_I do not want you around this barbarian_.

"Vigilo vestri os vernula." Link leaned back slipping a dagger into his grip. _Watch your mouth, servant._

Zelda jumped back in surprise as well as Impa. In fact, everyone who was listening into the conversation, which was just about everyone in that area, was shocked. A barbarian, from Ordon, the village of all savages, just spoke the ancient tongue. The language that only the royals knew.

"Tu percipio mihi?" Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I understand you," Link smirked. "non barbarus secundum totus."

"No you're not," Zelda smiled as well. She turned to Impa who looked completely astounded. "We may go now." She turned back to Link. "Good luck, I'll be watching."

"I'll be fighting," Link replied.

Zelda smiled at him one last time before walking away.

"I'll be fighting," Link repeated. "What the fuck. Why would I say that?"

"Because you are madly in love with her," Kristi joked sitting next to him.

"Yes, I'm madly in love with the _Princess_." Link rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever," Kristi shrugged. "But why didn't you tell me you knew ancient Hyrulian?"

Link smirked, leaning closer to her. "There are many things you don't know about me."

Kristi pushed him back. "I don't wanna know the others."

Link laughed as well as they sat and watched some of the current battle. They watched in silence as Epona just ate out of her little food bucket. She managed to keep herself calm with all of the noise, something Link was slightly worried about. Then again, he knew Epona could handle anything. She was, after all, the best horse in the world.

"So, a personal meeting with the Princess, huh?"

Link looked up to see Piscis and Ralis standing in front of him.

"Oh Piscis, I wish I could speak with royalty," Ralis jokingly begged.

"No you don't, they are a bunch of babies and brats."

Ralis frowned. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

Kristi bowed before turning to Link. "Link, how come you get to meet all these famous people?"

"Link's quite famous on his own," Piscis answered. "That and you can never have enough friends like Link. A strong ally for sure."

"I could say the same for you," Link laughed.

"Are formalities just not in your blood?" Kristi gaped at Link.

"I've learned no royal actually likes them," Link shrugged.

"That we don't," Ralis agreed.

"Prince, that was a great battle you had," Link complimented. "I knew you had him the whole time but I was interested in seeing how you would accomplish it."

"Yeah, that was quite something wasn't it?" Piscis spoke slowly and leaned closer to Ralis.

Link laughed. "I assume you didn't teach him that."

"I teach proper form." Ralis shrugged away from Piscis as he spoke. "That was a flashy move to impress people."

"Well, what about Link?" Ralis argued. "He hasn't even drawn his weapon yet."

Piscis sighed, "Link is a little different."

"Oh, and why's that?" Link asked, settling himself and crossing his arms.

"Oh, please don't add to the ego," Kristi joked.

Piscis smiled wisely. "Link has skill far above everyone in this tournament."

Link's proud smirk wavered hearing Piscis.

"Did you really just say that?" Kristi was shocked. "Do you know what that will to do him?"

"Why do you say that, Piscis?" Link leaned forward, ignoring Kristi.

"Simple conjecture."

Link's eye was challenging. "Piscis, I know you are way more than what you let on. And I don't take statements like that easily."

"Apparently not," Piscis smiled, "But I was speaking the truth, Link. You are the best here. It worries you that I know that, doesn't it? You aren't the underdog that people make you out to be. You are in fact the one who is most favorable to win this tournament. Link, soon everyone will know your strength. Not just people like me."

"Is that a warning?"

"I would take it as one."

"Piscis, I believe you are overstepping your boundaries," Ralis told his mentor, not quite sure why the sudden mood change.

"Maybe I am," Piscis shrugged. "I might just be an old fool who doesn't know of which he speaks."

"Or..."Link drawled out.

"Or…I could have lived long enough to know when someone of extreme importance is sitting in front of me."

Link smirked and leaned back. "Piscis, you are quite a strange Zora, but I will think upon what you say."

"That is all I ask." Piscis turned to leave. "Come, my Prince."

"Goodbye, Link," He quickly followed Piscis away.

"What was that about?" Kristi asked.

"I'm not too sure, honestly," Link watched the two Zoras walk away.

"You seemed to get quite upset."

"It was the way he said it," Link explained, "He made it seem like he knew me entirely. That he knew what I was capable off."

"So?"

Link followed his hands and rested his arms on his knees, looking down. "It just bothers me. No one knows about me, or they shouldn't. But he looks at me and I can feel him tense slightly around me. He didn't yesterday but today he was different. Do not get me wrong, I don't think he is a bad Zora. There is just a mystery around him that makes me uncomfortable."

The battles started up again, but Kristi could only watch the blonde deep in thought. He seemed really bothered by what he just heard. He rubbed his hands together and his eyes never moved from the spot they were staring down on the ground. She wasn't sure what she should do exactly with him; if she should try and get his mind off it, or just let him continue to think and try to figure out whatever it was.

Suddenly the stadium erupted with screams. It was different from the past cheers of joy and excitement. These were screams of fear and horror. It even shook Link out of the little trance he was in.

Link quickly jumped to his feet sensing the urgency around him. He ran to the front and stood underneath the stands. He grabbed a nearby support in anger as his eyes laid on the scene in front of him.

There was a severed head lying on the stage with the man's eyes staring off into the distance. Already a gray tint was beginning to cover them. His mouth hung open showing his last expression before his death.

Surprise and terror.

Link's eyes darted up to the royal box.

The King was sitting stiffly in his chair. Not so much by the sight of the head, but surely for it happening in the tournament. He had seen many deaths in his life, but for the crowd and especially his daughter to see it... it was enough to set him rigid.

The Queen covered her mouth with one hand and looked disgusted. She turned away and didn't bear to watch anymore.

There were two new people that weren't there before. Link never saw them before but he could guess who they were. The Zora was obviously Queen Rutela and she just gripped her chair tightly. Her face showed slight signs of anger but Link could tell she has dealt with this in her life before and she might've expected it in the tournament as well.

The other was a dark skinned man with sharp orange hair. He leaned on his elbow that rested on the arm of the chair. His face had no outward expression but Link could see in his eyes the gleam that came when they landed on the crimson. The rise of excitement they seemed to carry while his face remained stoic. Link wasn't sure how he knew but he did. The man who took inside pleasure at the death of another. He had to be Lord Ganondorf of the Gerudo.

Link's eyes traveled to the Princess. Link felt wrath and sorrow fill him. Zelda had a hand covering her gaping mouth with her eyes wide in terror, frozen to the body and the trail of blood that lead to the head. Her hand shook slightly and Link could see her begin to quiver in fear. She tried to look way but she couldn't mange it. She could only stare at the man whose life just left him.

"My baby!" A women's voice was heard among all the screams.

It was no doubt the mother, and Link felt more grief for the woman that just lost her child.

He looked to see the opponent who did the dirty dead. What he saw was an average sized man who looked to be in his late thirties. Flowing silver hair with a wobbly stance. He was standing still but his body still had some movement to it. Like a wave or a clock swinging back and forth. He had an eerie abnormal feel to him. He had two straight medium blades attached to his arms. They jutted out over his hands and were basically sharp extensions of his own arms.

Link watched as the man looked to where the woman in the crowd was. A sick satisfying smile appeared on his face. He slowly turned back until he faced Link. The smile carried over and made Link grip the support even tighter. The man's deep green eyes carried death with them as they stared at Link.

"You're next."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews they really do mean a lot. The tournament is finally starting. The next couple chapters will be more action but i'll still try and keep some interaction between Zelda and Link. Cause i know you all hate Kristi, don't worry, i know this. Anyways please review, it helps me update a lot. **


	8. Death Match

**Thanks for all the reviews they really mean a lot. Sorry for the wait, i hope once i get my laptop i'll be able to write more. But thanks for waiting i know it can be hard. Then again, you don't really have much of a choice do you...onto the story.**

* * *

Link never broke eye contact with the man. He continued to stare him down. His blood was boiling, but not because of the comment of '_you're next_.' That affected Link as much as a pebble tossed into a river. It was still the fact that Princess Zelda was terrified out of her mind. Link didn't have to look back up to know her eyes were still fixed on the head.

As time passed and the two warriors continued to stare at each other – one with a sick satisfying grin on his face and the other gritting his teeth – the crowd stopped their screams. They settled back down and waited impatiently to see what the King was going to say. The only person who was left crying was the mother as she attempted to push her way onto the platform, but the guards kept her at bay.

Bailey, the announcer, glanced at the King who after a couple of moments received a nod.

"The winner!" Bailey swallowed not sure how this would go over. "Is Occisor!"

_Occisor?_ Link thought. _Murderer…that's what that means. He's known as murderer. Why would they let someone like him into this tournament? Obviously they must've known what was coming. _

"Does death frighten you?" Occisor asked Link.

"Am _I_ afraid of death?" Link let his grip of the supports loose. His boiling blood from anger turned to excitement. His wide shocked eyes slowly turned back to their usual confident selves. His gritted teeth turned to their slick smirk.

"I was born into a family of death. Death was my blanket as a baby. It was my toy when I grew bored. It was the thing I wrestled with everyday. So no, I do not fear death. The real question is…are you afraid of a boy whose companion is death?"

The man lost his smile for a second before he recovered it just as quickly. "You are an interesting one, Ordonian."

"Just wait till you see me with a blade at your neck."

Occisor turned around, wobbling in a sort of dance as he did. Link watched him with great interest. The way he moved was something Link couldn't decide if it was a problem or a distraction. Maybe in previous battles he was gravely injured and now couldn't walk straight. Or he was simply doing it to catch everyone off guard.

Whatever it was, Link was not going to fall for it.

Link swiftly turned and saw Kristi right behind him. Her eyes wide with terror like everyone else. She held a fist to her heart in a meaningless attempt to calm it down. Link touched her arm but she continued to stare at the head.

"Kristi," Link gently called to her. "Where is the board for the tournament?"

Kristi finally tore her eyes from the sight and they turned to Link. "I-It's over there." She pointed back towards the main gate for the audience.

"Go back to the box," Link ordered her. "Wait for me there, I shouldn't be long."

She nodded and in a daze turned around to head back. Link watched her for a second as she gazed back over her shoulder once or twice to stare back at the arena. Then he headed off in the direction of the board.

He glanced at each combatant in their own box as he walked by. Some stared at the ground in fright but most knew death. They didn't care much for the man killed, he was long gone, nothing to worry about anymore. They only thought of the killer. He was one that was now on everyone's mind. Some glanced up as Link passed by and they only stared.

Link knew what they were thinking when they watched him. The silver-haired man singled Link out. There must be a reason behind it. Maybe he knew that Link was indeed powerful and didn't simply push him off as some Ordonian boy. Or maybe it was simply because Link was his next opponent. And that was what Link was checking right now.

"You are his next opponent."

Link stopped knowing the person was speaking to him. He turned around to see the ninja looking fighter. Link straightened himself as his eyes scanned the man standing in front of him. He wasn't too tall, maybe a couple inches shorter than Link. He was in shape but still on the lean side. He was also covered in all white and blue bandages, from head to toe. The only thing visible was his blonde hair and his red eyes.

"Red eyes?" Link spoke calmly. "You travel a far way my friend."

The man chuckled. "I do indeed."

Link crossed his arms. "Now I'm not too sure but I didn't think news was brought up to the Snowpeak Mountains."

The man crossed his arms mimicking Link. "Now I'm not too sure but I thought Ordon hated anything to do with the Kingdom."

"I'm here to prove something," Link answered coolly. He wasn't sure if the man was indeed threatening him in a way, or simply having a conversation. After all, Link started the questioning.

"And I am here because I also had to prove something," The man leaned forward with intent eyes. "And I happened to be at the bottom of the mountain to overhear the news." His eyes turned friendly.

Link laughed. "Well I am glad you are here. I hear there is a distinct art to mountain clans."

"Strange," The man jokingly stroked his chin. "I hear the same about Ordon."

"Name's Link," he held his hand out to the ninja.

"I'm Sheik," he took Link's hand firmly.

Link narrowed his eyes. "From the Sheika clan?"

Sheik laughed. "Yes, my father wasn't too creative with picking names."

"I think it suits you well," Link disagreed. "You carry the name of your clan. You have all the pride of your clan."

"I see you care a lot for clans."

"I take pride in my heritage, you should too."

Link could see the bandages on his face tighten and he knew Sheik was smiling.

"Don't worry Link, I do so very much." He turned and walked away. "Good luck, I know you'll beat your opponent easily, though."

"When do I fight you?"

"The finals!" He called out.

Link smirked liking the idea that he wasn't the only cocky one in this tournament. But that answered his question as well. He was on the far side of the bracket; if they met, it would be the final battle in the tournament. Maybe he was thought of as an underdog as well. Link knew that was a giant mistake. Rusl told him many times the Sheika clan in the Snowpeak Mountains were very skilled.

Link continued towards the combatant board just to see where everyone was. There was a crowd in front of the giant wooden board. Each name was on a wooden tile that would be hung and moved as the battles went on. A couple of guys were discussing it. When they saw Link they separated and everyone watched as he gazed up at it.

"You think you can beat Occisor?" A man asked him roughly.

"Oh yeah," Link answered easily.

"You're that sure?"

Link's eyes continued to scan the board. "He will be more difficult than the past two opponents but by no means a challenge."

"Did you watch him fight?" The man shockingly asked.

Link shook his head. "Nope."

"Then how can you be sure?"

Link shrugged, "He doesn't give me shivers."

"Shivers?" The man grabbed Link's shoulder and he turned the boy to face him. "You shouldn't feel afraid of people to think they are skilled."

Link laughed. "Afraid? That's not what I meant when I said shivers. I meant I'm not that excited for the fight."

"Excited? Are you daft."

"I will be if I inhale your breath anymore," Link laughed and turned back to the board. "Besides why worry about this one man when my opponent after will probably be that giant Goron. Now that is something that gives me the shivers."

"You are excited for that."

"Hell no I'm scared to death." Link turned to the man and smiled.

The man smiled back. "I get the wrong impression about you."

Link shrugged, "It may not be wrong."

The man didn't answer for a second, unsure of what Link meant. "Well anyways Ordonian, I wish you well in your next fight."

Link turned to the man and nodded. "Thanks for that. Don't worry, this man shouldn't be a problem."

Link pushed his way out of the crowd that gathered behind him as they tried to hear what he was saying. He made his way back to his box. Kristi was sitting there staring at the ground. Link sat down next to her and let out a sigh.

"There was always a chance of that in a tournament," Link claimed as he grabbed a loaf of bread and rolled it in his hands.

"But why?"

"This is fighting."

"But it's a sport," Kristi answered.

Link chuckled, "When fighting is a sport we know the world is hell. Fighting is never a sport. You fight to kill. Everything else is simply to better your skills so when you have to kill…you can."

"So that's what you do?" she turned to Link.

"Yes," Link answered plainly and simply. "I fight to kill. There is no fighting to protect. If that were the case then no one would actually fight. You are wicked or true based on the people you slay. That is the only thing that is the difference between warriors and slayers."

"So you're a warrior?" Kristi smiled.

Link took a deep bite of his bread. He chewed it thoughtfully. "If that's what you believe."

Kristi lost her smile instantly. "I refuse to believe you kill innocent people."

"Alone I wouldn't," Link looked at her seriously. "If Ordon called a war against Hyrule, I would instantly fight. And I would kill soldiers that had done nothing to wrong me. I would fight the place you call a home. Does that make me a warrior or a slayer? It's what you believe."

"Why does everyone think the village of Ordon is full of barbarians while you seem to have more wisdom than anyone I know."

Link chuckled, "I doubt you know anyone too smart."

She nudged her shoulder into his. "That's uncalled for. But joking aside, what are you gonna do about that murderer."

Link leaned back. "Just 'cause he killed a person doesn't make him big and tough. There are many more skilled people here that haven't killed yet. Just wait, you'll see."

"Well just be careful okay?" Kristi let her gentle eyes fall on Link's face. "I didn't think this tournament was that serious."

Link put his hand on her cheek. "Kristi I will be fine. You have to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

They said in silence as the next couple of battles progressed. To Kristi, Link seemed very calm and relaxed. She couldn't stop shaking; she didn't know someone could die. It just never crossed her mind in this tournament. Sure it might've been naïve but she thought it was a carefully watched fight. But Link's words made sense to her and she could see why something like this would happen. She just hoped Link wasn't just hubris. She hoped he was as skilled as he lead on.

Link heard the two names for the battle that would take place before his. He rose to his feet and grabbed his weapons. He made sure each one was equipped right and securely. He was tightening his arm guards when he felt two arms snake around him.

"I'll be watching and I better not see you lose your pretty little head," Kristi mumbled over his shoulder.

He turned around and embraced her. "I can't have you doing this every fight. I'm not dumb, if there is an opponent I can't handle, I'll quit."

Kristi stepped back shocked. "I thought you were going to win it."

Link smirked, "I am, there isn't anyone in this tournament I can't handle."

"You can't possible know that," Kristi whined.

"_Winner, Milberry!"_

Link looked towards the arena. "Well, I'm next."

"Good luck."

Link stepped back and headed towards the platform. He stood at the entrance to the stairs. The people from the stands leaned down and shouted jeers at him.

"Your blood will be spilled Ordonian!"

"Your life shall end now!"

"Are you afraid of a true warrior!?"

"You cannot win, yield before you lose your head."

"That pretty blonde head of yours will soon roll like a ball!"

"I thought they didn't like death," Link mumbled to himself.

"Occisor the terrible versus Link, son of Collan!" Bailey announced.

Link stepped up the stairs onto the white tiled battlefield. He saw his wobbling opponent enter as well. What he didn't see were the heads that turned when he was announced.

"Who did they say his father was?" Lex, the captain of the guard, asked his right hand man.

"I believe Collan, sir."

"Hmm, this is interesting."

"Why, sir?"

Lex held up a finger, "Wait one second."

"_Lex_!"

Lex smiled hearing his name from the loud booming voice. The ground shook slightly as the giant Goron practically ran to the captain of the guard.

"Did he say Collan?" Dangoro asked.

"I believe he did," Lex responded calmly. "Must be a coincidence."

"It is not, gentleman and Goron," Piscis walked up to them. "He is indeed the very son of the man that caused us so many problems a decade ago."

Lex grunted, "Why does this please you?"

Piscis stroked his fishy whiskers. "Well, he is a very nice boy from the time I've talked with him."

"I don't know your game Piscis," Lex's tone was low. "But you are tricky and need to watch yourself."

Piscis held up his hands. "I have nothing planned my friend. I am simply watching in interest to see how this Ordonian, son of Collan, Link, will do. Just from talking with him I already get the feeling that he may be better than his old man."

"That isn't possible," Dangoro grumbled. "Collan was one of the few enemies I've had that I admitted was a true hero."

Piscis shrugged, "Watch this battle. You'll see what I mean." Piscis turned and walked away but not without shouting one last thing. "Remember what happened last time you fought his blood."

Lex touched his shirt, feeling the scar that crossed his chest where a previous blade almost cut him in half.

"I will not forget how dangerous Ordonians can be." Lex turned quickly on his heels. "I'm meeting the King. Prepare my weapons for my next fight while I'm gone. "

Link stood only yards away from his opponent, who was currently licking his lips.

Occisor turned to the royal box. "Your eyes shall soon fall upon his crimson, my dear."

Zelda looked absolutely horrified.

"Watch yourself," The King growled loud enough for everyone near him to hear.

"My princess," Link sweetly called out. "Do not fear this man. He is only a murderer."

"It is you who shall fear me," The man hissed at Link.

"I can honestly say you don't scare me as much as my friends mother when I stole her pie," Link smirked.

"You are so arrogant," The man chuckled evilly. "You don't understand how skilled I really am."

Link drew his sword in his right hand and raised it so the handle was higher than the tip. Almost holding it like a spear pointing at his opponent. He held his shield in his left hand up near his eyes.

"Oh, you are drawing your weapons?" Occisor frowned. "I was hoping you would head-butt me."

Link smirked behind his shield not able to keep a straight face. "I cannot wait any longer, let's begin."

"Start!" Bailey shouted.

The stands roared to life. They roared for blood, Link's blood. They may not have liked Occisor but they hated Link more. They wished for Ordonian blood. They wanted to see this cocky, arrogant boy die. He would cause too many problems whilst alive. Dead, he could do nothing.

Link blocked the crowd out as they inched towards each other. Link's knees were bent with the sword in javelined style and shield raised to his face. Occisor started walking backwards in a circle. Link sidestepped to keep from being flanked.

Link watched him move, an almost perfect flow, like water. He almost never had a center of gravity, yet he always did. He was always prepared to move and dodge. He looked unready with his hands and blades down at his sides. But he was waiting for Link to strike. His smile smeared across his winkled face.

Link took a silent breath before charging. His speed was beyond what the crowd had ever seen. It took less than a second for him to reach Occisor and throw a strong jab. He let out a yell as he thrust. His shield was raised high behind him.

Occisor spun on his heel, dodging, and came right back around with his own thrust. Link ducked so low his knees were touching his chin. A blade came down and Link rolled away quickly. He jumped back up to his feet and turned back around to attack.

Occisor held his blades down as usual. Link did his patented side-to-side step. At the last step he jumped and swung but the white haired man rolled away again. Then he quickly charged the teen. Link pulled up his shield in time to block the first blow.

He pushed Occisor back and swung his sword horizontally. The old man leaned backwards so his body was horizontal but his feet were still on the ground. The blade was parallel to his body. He knocked it away and rose back up swinging heavily. Link found a blade almost took off his head, but he managed to jumped back just in time.

Occisor didn't give him time to recover. He continued to hammer Link with strike after strike. Link barely found himself dodging. He often couldn't get his shield up in time. He was making many blocks with his sword as well. But that was too dangerous. He had to block when he could but he constantly kept his feet moving.

His blades moved incredibly fast. They were attached to his arms, so there wasn't that unnecessary feeling of off-set weight. They were smaller as well, like when fighting someone with daggers: they obviously swing faster. Occisor's weapons were shorter and faster.

Simply put, he could swing faster than Link could block.

Link felt a lurch in the attack and went for a thrust, hoping to catch his opponent off guard. It failed. Occisor knocked it to the side and stepped forward. Now Link had his arms spread wide and Occisor was close, he got caught off guard.

Occisor smiled as he let out a jab straight for Link's chest. Link couldn't get a block in time and he couldn't dodge to the side. He trusted his instincts and fell backwards. Virtually copying the move Occisor pulled on him, his feet were planted while his body was parallel to the horizontal blade. Occisor sniveled as he brought the other blade above his head to strike down. Link kicked off the ground and using his hands he performed a back handspring. Occisor had to jump back to be stopped from being kicked in the face.

Link did one more to make sure he was a good distance away. He hopped on his heels for a second before he stood tall and the crowd was silent. No one said a word. They did not expect such a battle. It was beyond impressive.

The box was just as silent. Until Lex grabbed the King's shoulder.

"Why did you not tell me the Ordonian was Collan's son?"

The King shrugged, "Didn't know you wanted to know. Did you see that?" The King's eyes were glued to the battle. "How did he do that?"

"He is Collan's blood," Lex urged, "He can do many more things if he was properly trained."

"Oh he is," The King said nonchalantly. "That man Rusl trained him."

"Rusl?" Lex hissed. "He is training men? King, this is dangerous. This could mean war."

The King waved him off. "He only trained Link. But Lex, can you do that?"

"No King!" He shouted loosing his temper. Everyone in the box jumped. "I apologize, but you don't understand. This is dangerous to have him in this tournament."

The King finally turned his eyes from the stage. Link and Occisor were only standing there, both breathing heavy.

"I don't understand?" The King repeated. "He is a mere boy, yes his father was a great Ordon hero, but he isn't. He is simply a boy, you worry to much."

Lex growled. "King you are wrong. I want you to watch this boy closely. I guarantee by the end of this tournament, those old shivers will soon return. You will understand once more why Ordon is always on the back of your mind."

"You lose your place, Captain," The King warned.

The Captain didn't break the stare of the King.

"He may be right, Terrell." Ganondorf announced.

"Thank you, my Lord," Lex bowed gracefully.

"Well I wish to know how he is going to win this fight?" Zelda addressed the whole box.

"He will have to change his style, but he will do it." Lex answered.

"Is it so easy to change styles?" Zelda asked.

Ganondorf chuckled into his fist that was pressed against his mouth holding up his head. "No, it is not easy. That is why there are different squadrons and classes of soldiers."

"Well I know there are archers and spearmen," Zelda replied, annoyed that Ganondorf thought so highly of her ignorance.

"Well there are many styles within each division as well," He explained. "Usually it takes a lifetime to master one style. Some get decent at multiple styles. Then there are always a few that are able to adapt to any style by changing their own. These are the true champions of battle. Your father was one such champion. So the question now is whether this boy is a champion or simply some blonde who grabbed a sword and wanted to play hero."

Zelda muttered some non-princess affiliated words under her breath.

As the two fighters stood watching each other the crowd began to shout more taunts.

"Spill his blood Occisor!"

"Kill the Ordon!"

"You will die boy!"

"Start running punk!"

They continued to come, shouts of death, or anger, of hatred, or pure and simple rage. They hated Link, they hated his blood, and they hated his village. They were not going to allow someone from the village that recently fought a war against them win this tournament. They were not going to simply accept a barbarian to march in and take the tournament by storm. They wanted him gone, and Occisor could do it.

"This is horrible," Zelda said breathless.

"It is indeed," The King nodded.

"To think they praise the murderer because they hate the boy," Queen Rutela shook her head.

"It is dangerous to let this continue," Lex told the King.

"Well what do you suppose I do," The King rested his head on his elbow. "If I tell them to stop it obviously means I want the boy to win. If I stop the fight, there could be a riot. We can't do anything. I only wish this doesn't push Link over the edge. He could get seriously hurt."

Ganondorf chuckled surprising everyone. "Terrell my friend, I fear you are not considering this conundrum correctly. Nothing needs to be done. If this is the boy who fought the boar, and if he is the son of Collan trained by Rusl, I am positive we don't have to fear him getting hurt. In fact you should be afraid he doesn't kill everyone in this city."

"That is absurd," Zelda exclaimed. "Link would never do such a thing. I know him, he is a gentlemen and very controlled."

"That may be so, my dear, but everyone loves you. How would you react if over a thousand people were telling you to die?" The King told her gently.

"I know he can handle it." Zelda said surely.

Link kept his head low trying to block out the noise. He thought he could deal with this. But it was a lot, maybe too much for him to handle. He didn't even do anything. If they hated him in fear of his skill, he could understand. If they hated him for killing people, he could understand. If they hated him for being unfavorably rude, he could understand. But he did nothing, absolutely nothing to them. And they hated him because he was from Ordon, and _that_ was something he could not deal with well. He took more pride in his village than himself.

Wordlessly he slipped his sword back in its sheath on his back. He then slowly withdrew the short-blade hidden in his shield. The dark blue – almost black – blade slowly rose above the shield. With a flick of the wrist it made a hiss as he whipped it out of the sheath. He then replaced the shield on its holster on his back. He bent down and pulled the small dagger out its holster on his boot. He stood tall once again with the dagger in a reverse grip.

"The crowd wishes your death," Occisor smiled.

"You shall not be the deliverer," Link growled.

"We shall see, boy."

Link's face was rough and angry. His usual comedic confidence was replaced with increasing rage. He gripped his weapons tightly and looked his opponent dead in the eye.

"Prepare yourself, the battle is anew."

Link's charge was lightning fast. This time with a short-blade and a dagger equipped. He swung them swifter than his regular sword. Occisor found himself having to pick up his pace a bit to keep dodging or blocking.

The crowd went silent once again. It was nothing they've ever seen before. Their bodies twisted and turned, mirroring each other. It was like a dance, a dance of death and blood. Of sweat and adrenaline. Of pain and pride. It was beyond what these people could comprehend. Their two bodies seemed like they didn't have bones as they both could twist like branches in wind. They leaned further backwards than some people could bend forwards.

"This is madness," The King muttered.

"I told you!" Lex shouted. "He can match a master in his own style. He isn't someone to think lightly of."

Zelda's mouth dropped as she watched the deadly dance with awe. Link leaned far back as a double-handed swing passed over him harmlessly. He sprang his body back up and sliced his reversed dagger upwards, causing Occisor to jump back.

Link charged before Occisor could get a break. They kept at it for minutes and not a single blow landed. Yet they both continually kept at it, going full speed the whole time. Eventually Occisor was able to back away and Link didn't charge.

Occisor was breathing heavily but Link wasn't even out of breath.

"Earlier…?" Occisor wheezed out.

"I was testing you," Link explained his voice still low. "To make sure I wasn't getting ahead of myself. I'm not arrogant. That was your arrogance making the mistake. I know exactly my level of skill and now I know yours."

"You know nothing!" Occisor shouted.

"Yeah, he knows nothing!" someone shouted from the stands. "Finish him Occisor!"

Link smirked but it was scary, if anything, with his head tilted forward and his sharp blue eyes glaring from beneath his bangs. "Yeah Occisor, finish me."

Occisor let out a roar as he charged the teen. Link blocked his charge easily and kneed him in the gut, causing him to stumble backwards. He spun the dagger in his hand tauntingly. Then he gripped it tightly and charged.

His body became a blur to the spectators who were once again quiet. Occisor took a hopeful swing to stop the charge. Link ducked low and spun underneath it crouching. His knees almost touching his chin but he managed to keep his balance and rise back up, standing behind Occisor. He held the dagger up to his neck and his short-blade at his side.

"Yield."

That single word was heard throughout the stadium since there wasn't a single other sound. Everyone looked on speechless and dumbfounded by how Link was in control of the match the entire time. They were sure Occisor was winning in the beginning but suddenly the Ordonian managed to break his attack and now he held him at the winning position.

Occisor chuckled, "I will never yield."

"You're crimson shall cover these tiles," Link warned.

"Then do it, boy," he hissed over his shoulder.

"Death is my companion, not yours."

In a swift slice Link opened up his neck to the spray life holding liquid. The man fell to his knees gurgling over the blood for air. Link stood behind him watching with stern unwavering eyes. The man fell face first and was no longer among the world.

Link stepped back and gazed around the crowd. Many gasped and looked horrified once again.

"Was this not what you wanted!" Link shouted at them holding out his hands. "Was this not the outcome you all cheered for! Did you not want blood! Did you not call to the heavens for my crimson to line the ground! You see my strength, you see my resolve, you see my skill. But you do _not _and will _not_ see my blood! You will take Ordon seriously by the end of this tournament!" He turned and stormed off the stage while muttering a quiet promise, "I guarantee it."

He pushed through the fighters that gathered underneath the stadium. He saw Kristi looking shocked standing among the fighters. He muttered in her ear as he stormed by.

"Slayer or warrior, you decide."

He sat down at his bench and kept his head low, trying to cool off. He wasn't supposed to get angry. He was supposed to show his cool collectivness throughout the tournament. To show that Ordon had skill and manners, that they weren't just a bunch of barbarians. Well that plan was gone, now he would just show them he wasn't anyone to mess with. To show them that they were wrong for underestimating Ordon.

Honestly, he wasn't mad at all that he had to spill blood. There was no doubt in his mind that that man didn't deserve life. Link has seen evil before, and that man was a murderer. He wasn't a very skilled one at that either. He was better than the average man but against a true warrior, there wasn't a chance. He might just not have done it in this tournament if it wasn't for the crowd. The last thing he wanted to do was horrify Zelda.

Zelda's mouth was dropped, "Why would he...?"

The King sighed, "I knew it. The crowd got to him. I fear he will be different the rest of the tournament. As well as everyone watching him."

"I'm going to go talk with him," Lex quickly said before leaving the box.

What no one saw was the small tiny smile that spread on Ganondorf's face.

Link could hear the mummers of everyone around him. They were all judging him. But he didn't care. He needed to show people what was really going on in this world. These city folk simply went day to day with no worries except what clothes to buy. He was a working man from the old style life, with real problems on his shoulders.

Suddenly he felt himself be grabbed by the shirt and lifted off the bench.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a bearded man growled in his face.

"If you value your head, I suggest you let go."

"You horrified the Princess."

"She will need to be woken up to the real word eventually," Link countered back.

"Do not lie, I saw the way you reacted earlier to the other death."

"It was unnecessary," Link shoved the man back. "Occisor was a murderer, he would continue to kill no matter what."

"Is that why you did it?" The man accused not believing that reason for a second.

Link stepped up to the man so his face was inches away. "No, I did it 'cause I wanted to."

"Captain!" A soldier shouted.

Link glanced around to see ten soldiers surrounding the two men.

"You're the Captain of the Guard?" Link questioned.

"I did not call you." He addressed the men. "Go about your business."

"But sir-"

"I said go!"

They shuffled about for a moment before walking slowly away. Some glanced back to give Link dirty looks.

When they were gone, Lex turned back to Link.

"Is that what Ordon has to offer, slaying men for unnecessary reasons?"

"You were in battle ten years ago," Link's eyes were burning deep into the man. "You yourself have slain Ordonians. You might've slain my best friends' parents. Or maybe my cousins, or how about my parents? What was so unnecessary about slaying that man? Tell me."

"Whatever friends you had here, you just lost."

Link shook his head. "If I had friends here, then they will continue to back me. If I had enemies, they shall only fear me more. Now, Captain of the Guard, leave me until we face in battle."

Lex's eyebrows scrunched, "You knew I was in the tournament?"

Link smirked, "I didn't know that, actually."

Lex found his anger rising. "You think you know everything, boy, but you know nothing."

"I know that half of Ordon was slain by the Hyrule army. I know that the King started an _unnecessary _war with many _unnecessary_ deaths. I know that my fucking father slew the man that caused you to be promoted." Link stepped forward challengingly. "Shall we continue the tradition?"

Lex found his blood boiling, muscles tightening, and his fingers itching to grab Link. But years of experience knew this was not the time. He knew it would only cause more problems. So he would have to wait.

"We will meet in battle, alright." He felt the old adrenaline pumping again. "And I can promise you it will be a fight to the death."

He stormed away and Link sat back down, finding more anger rising. He kept opening and closing his fists. Things were going sour very quickly.

"Link?"

He looked up to see Kristi standing there awkwardly.

"Maybe you should go home," he told her.

"You almost just fought the Captain of the Guard."

"And?" Link was finding it harder to control his patience.

"He is called one of the most skilled fighters in Hyrule," she explained.

Link chuckled. "Compared to who, may I ask? He has been on the winning side all his life. That means he is able to rewrite history when the battle is done. Enemies may have been more skilled but outnumbered. The Goddesses know that's what happened to Ordon."

"Does nothing frighten you?" she asked worriedly.

"That is the very reason why I am to be feared," Link replied. He leaned back on the bench. "Now go home, this isn't a place for you to be anymore, let alone to be around me."

She huffed and sat down on the bench. "Occisor was a creep. I felt relieved when you killed him, honestly. I wish there was another way but I know an evil person when I see one."

Link was mildly impressed. "Well I hope you know you might get a lot of shit for staying around."

"I already get a lot of shit, my life sucks," she complained.

Link raised an eyebrow. "You know, I'll believe that."

She looked up quickly, "Oh, I didn't mean my life is terrible. I mean, compared to you."

Link chuckled, feeling a little less angry the more he talked with Kristi. "Don't worry, I know what you meant. My life isn't terrible, just in this city its horrible."

In the background, Link could hear the announcer tell the crowd the battles were done for the day. He stood up and began packing his things back onto Epona.

"Well this is gonna be fun, walking through the streets," Link mumbled.

"Well going at this rate, I think you're going to challenge every person we walk by to a fight," Kristi joked.

"Why are you not angry at me?" He asked seriously. "When that first man died you were horrified."

She rose as well and helped Link pack. "Seeing a bad person die is different than some soldier's head rolling. It freaks me a little bit honestly, but I always had the feeling you've killed before."

Link paused as he thought for a moment.

Kristi noticed the pause, "You've killed someone before right?"

Link nodded after a moment. "But it was always thieves or bandits. And that was always self-defense. Well…sometimes my friends and I would go out and look for them. But the only problem that bothers me here is that the Princess had to witness it."

"Well I think in time she will forgive you. After all, you are a warrior. She must've known you have killed before."

"True," Link agreed. "It just bothers me, though."

"The very reason why you aren't a slayer and a warrior," Kristi explained. "You care about people."

"You might be right." Link wrapped an arm around her.

And that is how they walked back to the apartment: having a cheerful conversation that had nothing to do with the tournament. Then they went to bed early, knowing they both had to get up early tomorrow. For Link was sure his next opponent was the Goron, and that was going to be the fight of the tournament.

* * *

**Okay there are a couple more fights but after that i swear the real plot will start going. And if you've liked the story so far, you should love what's coming up. Also the number of reviews i'm getting is amazing. Please keep it up and you'll be seeing chapter much sooner. **


	9. Link vs Dangoro

**Okay sorry this took so long I hit a rough patch in my life and took some time to fix but it's all good now. All I have to say is how great you reviewers are. This is first story for one chapters to get 20 reviews and that's phenomenal. I really hope you guys keep it up 'cause it's the greatest feeling in the world.

* * *

**

Swords clashed. Sweat dripped from the combatants faces. They dodged and ducked around each other. The stands were alive with roars and cheers. So many cheers that no one knew what side they were for. The stands were stands for a reason. No one sat in them, they couldn't help but stand and jump watching the fantastic battles. To not know who would win or lose, to see both fighters trying their hardest to be victorious. It was the most excitement the city had seen in years. The people drank it all in and spat it right back out.

Even the royal box was feeling the energy. The King himself would cheer when the strikes were close. The Queen would let out a faint gasp every time there was a close call. Queen Rutela could be seen enjoying it immensely, but she kept it to a professional level. Even Ganondorf could be seen making the occasional raised eyebrow when something that he deemed worthy happened.

The only one not enjoying the fighting was Zelda. She never did find fighting too entertaining to begin with, but even she could admit she found herself letting out a breath every now and then. That was yesterday, though. Today she didn't find any enjoyment in it at all. She lost all the "_entertainment"_ when death became a factor. She didn't know how people could still be enjoying themselves when two men were killed. Worst yet, Link slew one of them.

She couldn't believe that he committed such an act. She always figured him as a tough-outside guy that just put up a front. She could understand seeing how others treated him, but she always thought when it came down to the line he was a good person. However, he slew a man and she wasn't sure what to think of him now. It was racking her brain all night.

She finally came to a conclusion early this morning. She couldn't look at Link as some teenage boy. He wasn't just some kid that had a sword. He was a warrior and he fought like a warrior. And warriors kill…which he did. He wasn't afraid of death, as he clearly stated, and that made Zelda think all the more about what kind of childhood he had. To be raised with no parents because he lost them in a war against Hyrule: she didn't know how anyone would be able to stand that.

That's why she could understand why he had hatred. She knew he had his reasons to be angry before, but she always thought he was under control enough to not let it take over. She witnessed what he did when he lost grip of the whirling spiral of anger he had inside of him. The Princess now understood that even if he looked like a boy on the outside, he was a dangerously skilled warrior that could kill if necessary.

However, Zelda couldn't stop thinking about when she spoke with him. He was so kind and so gentle, at least to her. He didn't seem like anyone that would kill. All he wanted in return was a little respect. When Rusl heard his son was in danger, Link rushed back home as quickly as he could to help his friend. He fought the dangerous beast all by himself. He risked his life for others… how is that a killer?

_Ahh, this is all too confusing. Why couldn't he just be one or the other? A gentle boy or a warrior? Why does he have to be both? _Zelda continued to have the mental battle in her head about Link as everyone else enjoyed the battle.

Bailey's booming voice startled Zelda. She grabbed the arms of her chair and looked down at the battle arena. She saw the men bow to each other and then to her. She nodded her head as she was taught. They walked off and her father called for a short break. Zelda sat back in her chair trying to relax whilst still looking as regal as possible. She knew when the fights weren't going on people would look at the royal box for their entertainment. Seeing so many royals in one place was something that many would never witness again in their lives.

Yesterday there were enough fights to last the whole day, now since there wasn't as many they called for more breaks. The fights grew more exciting with each combatant having more skills to duel each other with. Each fight was more intense than the one before and the crowd soon learned what the names of the fighters were. This is when the gambling really starts. The crowd knew who was more likely to win and who they wanted to win, whereas the day before it was mostly just a bunch of random names.

They also knew that the next couple of fights had the main competitors they wanted to see. There was Sheik of the Sheikah clan from the Snowpeak Mountains: he was young, strong, and mysterious. No one saw his face and they rarely heard him speak. He easily took down every opponent he faced with small double-daggers. He quickly became a crowd favorite with his chivalrous outward attitude; he even respected his opponents. He was a one-of-a-kind fighter that some people backed in the tournament now.

The two Zoras were heavily favored, but Piscis suddenly withdrew from the competition. No one was sure, but it was rumored among the crowd that he did it because he would've had to fight Dangoro. When asked, he simply smiled and said he was too old for such a competition. However, the prince, Ralis, was still in the competition and was going strong. People liked him but feared he was too young and inexperienced for later rounds.

There was also the aforementioned Goron, Dangoro. He smashed through his opponents within the first minute of each fight. Many simply yielded as soon as they stepped up against him. All weapons simply bounced off his rock-skin. If that wasn't enough, he wore thick black steel armor that had spikes sticking out of his shoulders. Before every fight he would lower a black helmet on his large head. It kept his face open but that was also advantageous for him since it struck fear into his opponents. The crowd liked him for he took care of all no-named people, but as soon as he fought against someone they wanted, their favor would surely switch.

Another big name that everyone knew and loved was Lex, the Captain of the Guard. He swiftly won each battle with a couple of swings. No one was able to even get him to take a step in retreat. They tried hard but each time his lightning-fast strikes would have them submit before they could even think of a strategy to fight him. He was easily the favored for the tournament. Being well respected throughout the city, everyone knew he was the strongest, and he was personally chosen by the King for his position, and it wasn't a light one. This tournament reinforced everyone as to why he was in such a position.

The last big name that everyone knew was Link, although they continued to call him the Ordonian. He was the upset of the tournament for all the citizens. Although every person that was above the common level knew Ordon was not one to trifle with, they expected some skilled warrior, and Link did not disappoint. He swept through the competition, easily taking down each opponent. The biggest match so far in the tournament was when he fought Occisor. When the crowd learned he was holding back the entire fight they began to understand how powerful he really was. They worried if he would actually win the tournament.

The entire city paid attention to the ongoing tournament. After all, it was the Princess' birthday celebration, but it was also the biggest thing that has taken place in Hyrule since the Ordon War. The tournament was the first five days of the celebration, then the week after would have all the festivities. Where all the dancers, musicians, and performers come to show their talents for the Princess. It wasn't possible to have each at the same time because the city would be packed full of people beyond what the Kingdom could control for safety. That's how big this truly was, people from all over the land came to attend.

Now the next two fights were what stopped the city from breathing. They were able to have everyone stop their daily activities and join together at the stadium. For those that couldn't get in, they would stand outside and await the news of who was victorious. The streets were packed from building to building to the point where it was almost impossible to walk. The four main combatants in the tournament were all fighting in the next two fights.

Lex versus Sheik and Dangoro versus Link.

It isn't simply just a fight, it is a battle of cultures. The second most powerful man in the Kingdom fighting for the strength of Hyrule, and a mountain boy from a tribe that has been forgotten about by civilization. The two clash together in totally different styles and strengths. A boy against a man…it will be a fight to bring honor to one culture and shame to another.

Then there's Link against the Goron General, Dangoro. A beast from the center of a mountain that is able to be considered a mountain himself. A boy from a village shunned and deemed evil on all accounts. One that towers over everyone earning respect by his simple presence and the other that demands to have respect. Two fighters from two completely different worlds that are now crashing together.

The two favored fighters among the crowd were Lex and Dangoro. A mainly Hyrulian crowd would undoubtedly want the Hyrule man and his friend. Everyone knew they were friends from war. It was known throughout the land that a bond made during war could run deeper than even blood brothers shared. It was two Hyrulian heroes against two outside cultures.

As this huge commotion of taking bets and discussing the tournament was going on, Link was lying on his bench in his box taking a nap. Kristi was sitting on the bench as well with Link's feet perched on her lap. She didn't mind, she enjoyed seeing Link sleep. He was always so peaceful looking when slumber hit him. He had his Ordon hat tipped down over his eyes for it to rest on the bridge of his nose.

"One would think sleeping before a fight is bad."

Kristi saw the ninja-looking man stand in front of her. She remembered Link mentioning something about him last night.

"Sheik, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, and you?"

"I'm Kristi," she replied.

From the way the bandages stretched and his eyes, she could tell he was smiling. "Well it's nice to meet you. You sure you should let him sleep like that?"

She shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, but he has his style. It's worked so far so why bother?"

He didn't reply, and Kristi noticed he was staring at Link. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

His head snapped to Kristi in confusion at the sudden increase in voice level. "I'm sorry?"

She stood up and poked him in the chest. "Don't think I'm gonna let you size him up while he's sleeping. If he was awake he'd already have you on the ground."

Sheik quickly waved his hands and apologized. "No, no, not at all, I wasn't doing that."

"Oh yeah, what were you doing then?" Kristi pressed.

"Something just caught my eye," he urgently explained.

"Oh yeah, likely excuse."

"Damn," Sheik said half laughing. "You defend this man in a second. You his lover?"

Kristi punched him hard in the shoulder. "Like you should be asking questions right now. It's against the rules to sabotage other opponents before a fight."

"What!?" he exclaimed. "How am I sabotaging him? I just looked at him."

"Yeah, well, when he wakes up I'm sure he'll wanna hear what you're doing here."

"Yeah, I will."

The two turned to see Link sitting up adjusting his hat. He yawned before leaning back and looking at them both. "What's going on?"

Kristi pointed an accusing finger at Sheik. "He was doing something weird."

"I was looking at him!" he countered.

"Looking at what, huh?" Kristi snapped.

"My beautiful face," Link joked.

"Shut up Link, this isn't a time to joke," Kristi yelled.

Link shut his eyes and rested his head back. "Relax, he probably wasn't doing anything."

"Thank you," Sheik nodded.

"How do you know?" Kristi marched up to Link. "He's from a mountain clan. They are sneaky thieves and can do crazy things, or maybe he was just thinking of what valuables you had on you."

"Hey!" Link yelled causing Kristi to step back and bring her hands to her chest. She looked frightened by Link's sudden outburst. Link made direct eye contact with her before continuing. "You just put him into a stereotype, Kristi. That's what people do with me, do you think I'm a blood thirsty barbarian?"

"No…" she replied sheepishly.

"Then you don't think he's a thief based on what people say then, do you?"

"…No."

"It's alright Link," Sheik stepped in. "I know she doesn't really think that."

Link took his eyes off Kristi and she felt like a Goron just stepped off her. His eyes were able to make her feel like she was being weighed down. Even if she didn't make that big of a mistake, he was able to make her feel horrible. Maybe she cared more about what he thought than what she originally believed.

"So what are you doing here?" Link asked Sheik.

"I was simply going to try and become friends," he chuckled. "Not going too well so far."

Link laughed. "Total misunderstanding."

"I'm glad it is," Sheik took a seat next to Link. "I don't know if you know this, but I believe we are the last outsiders in this tournament."

"Outsiders?" Kristi found that strange. "There are fieldsmen and other villagers still in the fight."

Link shook his head. "Not literally outside the city, outside the Kingdom."

"You see Kristi," Sheik explained further seeing that she didn't quite understand. "The mountain clans don't necessarily listen to the Kingdom. We don't hate it like the Ordonians, we simply don't have any need for it and they have no need for us."

"But Ordon is a part of the Kingdom," Kristi responded.

Link sighed, "Have you learned nothing knowing me?"

Sheik chuckled. "Technically yes, but do you think the Ordonians like to be considered part of the Kingdom? They like to separate themselves as much as possible, just like my clan does. So virtually, we are the only outsiders – of the Kingdom – left."

"Okay…so what are you doing here again?" Kristi asked not too sure what was really going on.

"Diplomatic relations," Link laughed. "We need to stick together in this big nasty city."

Sheik laughed as well. "Not all the time, hell we don't ever have to see each other. But let's say something bad happens, I'll come to his aid if he comes to mine, because there isn't anyone else in this city that we can rely on."

"Oh," Kristi nodded. "That makes sense. You two can really be friends just like that?"

The two boys looked at each other. "It's a warrior thing," they both answered.

"We will now continue the tournament!" Bailey's loud voice thundered throughout the stands. "Will Lex, Captain of the Guard, and Sheik of the Sheikahs, please stand before us."

Sheik patted his knees before rising to his feet. "Well, looks like I'm up."

Link held up his arm. Sheik grabbed his forearm allowing Link to grab his as well. It was a true handshake that meant a lot for the both of them. Link suddenly leaned forward and gave Sheik a headbutt. Sheik looked confused at first before realizing it was an Ordonian friendship gesture. He reached up with his free hand and patted Link on the cheek, his own personal way of excepting it.

"Good luck."

Sheik nodded before turning and heading towards the stadium. He walked up the stone steps to the platform and a tremendous cheer was released. Link and Kristi could see him clearly from their box since so many competitors emptied out. There wasn't a human wall in the way.

Sheik stood across from Lex, opening and closing his fists in anticipation. Lex stood tall and strong with his eyes steadily fixed on Sheik. They simultaneously turned to the Princess and bowed silently. It fit both of them to not shout out a loud declaration. Zelda nodded, trying to think who would be the most likely victor. She knew Lex's skills and they were far above average. However, she also knew this Sheik was no lightweight, and wasn't sure if he was holding back.

"Commence!"

The two warriors continued to stare at each other, neither making any move. The medium built bearded man with thick eyebrows crossed his arms and leaned on one leg. The young blonde that was on the leaner side and had practically playful eyes rested a hand on his hip while also favoring one leg.

"What made you enter this tournament?" Lex asked.

"Oh, you know, fame, fortune, women," Sheik counted on his fingers. "The usual."

Lex laughed. "I find it hard to believe you are here for those reasons. Maybe fame but not in the sense of being famous. I say you are here for the same reason as the Ordonian boy. You wish for people to remember your clan."

Sheik clapped twice. "Bravo, the Captain isn't just all about fighting."

"I try," Lex smiled.

"However, his name is Link and mine is Sheik, and although we do represent our cultures, we also represent ourselves." Sheik pulled two deep blue curved daggers out of their sheaths on his sides. "We weren't sent here by some order…we came here on our own to prove something. So let's see if we can succeed."

Lex withdrew his long sword and his round buckler shield. "Well I hope I don't get in the way of you proving yourself."

Sheik's bandages tightened into a smirk. He threw his arms back behind him as he charged forward. He leaned his body towards the ground with arms high in the air running at a lightning fast pace. It was the Sheikah style, heavily influenced by ninja ancestry.

He leaped high in the air, slamming his dagger into Lex's shield. He swept his leg on the ground to take out the Captain's feet, but he jumped it with ease. Sheik followed through with a rising uppercut, aiming for his opponent's face, but Lex side stepped with a returning slash. Sheik danced around it, moving faster than even Link. He did another acrobatic move that involved jumping and spinning horizontally ending with a fierce kick that landed squarely in the middle of Lex's shield. The end result was Sheik placing his hand on the ground since his foot was against the shield.

Lex pushed his foot off and Sheik turned it into a retreating roll. As soon as he was upright he charged again. He continued to put as much pressure as he could on Lex, never taking a break, never letting up. He pushed Lex to his limits, forcing him around the arena, doing moves that people didn't think were physically possible.

This was how the fight lasted for a half hour. Everyone looked on in an utter stupor at the skill before them. They thought Link and Occisor had the most impressive looking fight. That was nothing compared to this. Sheik was doing flips, rolls, spins, high kicks, sliding slashes…he looked like he belonged in a staged show. It was beyond spectacular and everyone couldn't stop their screaming. For the whole thirty minutes people cheered for both sides.

Lex never went on the offensive, which made the crowd even more ballistic. Lex never took a single step in retreat the entire tournament and this battle he couldn't take one step in advance. It was enough to get everyone's adrenaline pumping, to see how their hero would come out of this and be victorious. It was an exciting thought to ponder if Lex would even be victorious. The crowd couldn't get enough, it was the fight everyone wanted to happen and the fight they were all allowed to see.

"This is amazing," Kristi said in awe. She turned to Link. "You think he'll win?"

"Maybe," Link answered seriously, his eyes glued to the fight.

"You could sound a little more positive."

"I'm being truthful." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye before they returned to the fight. "Sheik is giving it his all, he isn't holding back, he isn't testing out Lex's strength. He knew he had to go all out from the very beginning if he had any chance to hopefully catch Lex off guard. But it doesn't seem to be that way at all, now he just can't let Lex take the offensive."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Kristi grumbled. "You make it sound like he can't win."

Link shrugged, "There is still a chance, he is setting up many opportunities but Lex isn't giving him any chances to capitalize. If Lex makes one mistake the fight will be for Sheik, but if he doesn't… I can't see Sheik winning."

"Oh, they stopped!" Kristi pointed out.

Sheik and Lex for the first time since the beginning of the fight stood a couple of yards apart. Sheik was breathing heavily, practically panting, while trying to keep his stance. Link could see his body fighting to bend over and get a break but his years of training was pushing him to try and keep it straight up. His one dagger that should have been in front of his face was drooping down below his chin, his other was hanging, the arm not wanting to waste any more energy lifting it. His eyes however were as sturdy as they were at the beginning of the fight. They didn't waver at all: they continued to stare at his opponent with dead intensity.

Lex was breathing heavier but was nowhere near as tired as Sheik. He let his sword hang casually at his side with his shield just clutching his arm. He held a serious look on his face, but Link noticed that never wavered when he fought. It made it hard to judge what he was thinking and Link knew it was a good battle presence to have. It would make anyone fighting him hard to know what he was thinking.

This was absolutely true for Sheik, he was getting frustrated by his opponent's unworried presence. He didn't know if Lex knew how he was going to win or if he was thinking of a strategy. As much as Sheik hated to admit it, he was happy to get the little break, but it did worry him when Lex didn't go on the offensive right away. It would've been the smart decision.

"You are pretty good," Lex spoke first.

"Thanks….you as well."

"But I must warn you," Lex took a step forward. "This is your last break, and since your first strategy didn't work you might want to think of another one. Because when I go on the attack, if you miss a step you may lose your head…nothing personal, of course."

Sheik gripped his daggers tightly and renewed his stance. He took one deep breath to regain all his composure. "Well then, let's see what you got."

Lex held up a finger while the sword dangled in the other four. "One second…I would like to predict how this is going to end."

"What?" Sheik narrowed his eyes.

"This will end with me holding one of your daggers with you on the ground." After Lex's statement he got back into his battle position.

Sheik didn't have time to respond before Lex charged him. He had surprising speed for his build and age. It caught the Sheikah off guard, but he recovered quick enough to dodge the strike. Lex continued to hound him and Sheik found himself on the defensive like Lex promised. He was too tired to try any fancy flips, so he took it down to the basics with simple parries and dodges.

However, he did have one trick left up his sleeve and if he succeeded he would be able to win the fight. Lex came at him with an upper-diagonal slash and that's exactly what he needed. He moved so quickly half the stands missed it. All they saw was Lex's sword go flying out of his grip, glimmering in the sunlight. Sheik did a traditional disarm move that involved lightning fast reflexes to twist the sword with his one blade while simultaneously pulling Lex's shoulder closer to himself and twisting the Captain's arm further. Then with a strong punch to Lex's arm it was a simple body reaction to release the sword. For it to be done was immensely hard but Sheik was able to pull it off and now his opponent was disarmed.

"He did it!" Kristi jumped up cheering.

"It's not done yet!" Link yelled in a futile way to communicate with Sheik, because he knew Sheik felt victory in his veins, which would be a fatal mistake.

Sheik smiled under the bandages. As he was bringing his blade up to the Captain's neck to end the fight, he suddenly saw a large metal shield hurriedly coming for his head. He didn't have time to react and took the full force in his face. It launched him backwards and he struggled to stay on his feet.

How could he have been so stupid to overlook the shield? He knew in any skilled warriors hands a shield was just as much a weapon as the sword.

Sheik gained his balance just in time to see a fist close in on his face. It landed straight in his nose and the pain flowed throughout his face. His feet retreated backwards in a sloppy pattern and he felt a strong kick to his chest, knocking him on his back. One dagger flew from his grip, but he wasn't worried about that now. He got up as quickly as he could, almost falling back down when he got to his feet.

His back was to Lex as he was just trying to get away to recover. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Lex do a spin to gain momentum in another shield swing. He swung it so the edge collided with Sheik's head, causing the mountain clan boy to see black for a second before a bright white light. He felt his body collapse, but he kept trying to get away. He heard the ringing of his second dagger drop but he kept moving. When the light cleared away, he was on the ground and he got to his knees.

He felt thick liquid filling his mouth and he quickly ripped the bandages off his face. He let out a giant gasp of air and the crimson flew out like a roar. He took large gasps of air on his hands and knees while the blood dripped down his chin. He looked over to Lex, terrified of what he was going to see. Lex was further away and spun once again but this time threw the shield accurately at Sheik. It sailed the small distance and landed on the side of Sheik's head since he was only able to turn away in time.

It caused him to flop over onto his back, going in and out of the world around him. He just concentrated on breathing and nothing else. He saw a blurry figure of a man standing above him with the blue blade in his hand.

"I told you this is how it would end," Lex's voice was calm and relaxed. "You're a Sheikah, which means you're trained to be a ninja. One of the main training sessions are how to disarm an opponent. It is very dangerous when in a one on one fight and should only be done as a last resort if you cannot simply outfight your opponent. So I knew you would try it when your attacks didn't work. I also knew in that couple of seconds when it worked you would let down your guard thinking you won."

Lex chuckled a little. "People don't understand that a shield is truly far more dangerous than the sword since no one ever expects it. Well… I doubt you'll forget that again. Now yield so this can be done."

"I won't yield…until you have a blade…at my neck," Sheik spat between his heavy breathes.

Lex groaned and knelt down but in doing so he placed one foot on Sheik's hand. There was a crunching noise and Lex froze. Did he just break the boy's finger? He looked at Sheik's face to see if he was writhing in more pain but he was still just gasping and glaring. Lex heard many bones break in his day and that sounded… strange. He slid his foot off the bandaged-up hand to see hard plaster broken in pieces.

"…A fake?" He said quietly.

Lex's eyes grew wide, realizing what it meant. Sheik roared, searching for any strength left in his body. A hidden blade flew out of the one hand filling the gap of the missing finger. He lunged at Lex's neck but the Captain was able to catch his hand just in time. He pushed it to the side so the blade cut his ear. He twisted Sheik's elbow so his arm was out of commission and then knelt on his chest with the blue dagger at his neck.

"Close one boy," Lex commented. "You nearly had me there."

Sheik grunted trying to get his hand free.

"No, no," Lex said, "You got your try and you failed. Now the question remains whether you are really in this tournament or if you were sent to kill me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Sheik growled.

Lex chuckled. "You know, I'll take your word for it since I really don't think you could kill me anyway. Now yield or you shall be the third to die in this tournament."

"…I yield."

"Thought so," Lex placed the dagger on his chest before standing up and walking away.

Two men ran up to Sheik and loaded him on a stretcher. They pick it up and walked off towards the infirmary to have the doctor check him out. They walked past Link and Kristi on their way to the infirmary. Link scanned over Sheik's body, finding what he expected.

"I don't get it, what just happened?" Kristi turned to Link for an explanation.

Link dropped his head into his hand. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Kristi exclaimed. "Explain!"

"He's a fucking assassin." Link palmed his forehead.

"How do you know that?" Kristi shoved his shoulder. "You were yelling at me earlier for calling him a thief."

"Oh he's much more than that."

"Link!" Kristi stamped her foot.

"The blade attached to his arm." Link patted his arm. "That is an assassin's weapon, but what truly reveals what he is, is the fact that he has no right ring finger."

"What?!" Kristi looked down the path they went down as if she would still be able to see Sheik.

"When someone becomes a full fledged assassin they remove their ring finger so the blade can slide out in an angle. It shows that they will do anything for the job even if it means removing a finger to make a blade work better."

"That's crazy."

"But it means he isn't just a simple boy. That isn't easy to accomplish that level in any order.

He is top of the line if he had the honor of getting his finger removed."

"The honor?" Kristi repeated, disgusted.

Link sighed, "It's hard to imagine but that was an honor. He entered one of the most serious orders in Hyrule, one that people know exists but still don't know where. So he is very skilled and isn't to be trifled with, but saying that, he isn't a cold blooded murderer. As you can tell, he is another person that just has taken up fighting as his life, just in another matter."

"So…are you saying to stay away from him?" Kristi was unsure.

Link shrugged, "He likes us well enough so I don't believe it is dangerous for us. But it means we have to be careful around him, since, as you noticed… he can have weapons anywhere."

"Well if he's so skilled, shouldn't he have won?" Kristi proposed.

Link chuckled, "That's the funny part. Lex is _that_ good to have beaten him, but also saying that, assassins obviously prefer stealth, and most wouldn't be that good in a single match…which of course is crediting Sheik in skill again."

"I'm so confused," Kristi took a couple steps away before turning back around. "What are you saying exactly?"

Link was completely solemn speaking. "It means there are many skilled people among us and we have to be careful. I didn't foresee this at all. Such powerful opponents all entering one tournament… it's captivating."

Kristi sighed with her hands on her hips. "You would."

"Link, son of Collan, and Dangoro, the Great General, please come forward!" Bailey's booming voice echoed.

"Oh, gotta get my stuff ready," Link scampered back to his box and readied himself.

"So you have you figured out a strategy yet?" Kristi asked, worried.

"Yep," Link piped up over his shoulder.

"What!?" Kristi exclaimed.

Link laughed and walked over to her, all geared-up. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Wish me luck." He then briskly walked away headed towards the arena, leaving Kristi to hold a hand to her chest in worry, not just for the fight he was about to partake in, but also her feelings that were beginning to grow between them. Even if she just knew him a couple of days he just had this attraction to him that she couldn't resist. The more she realized it the more she worried about the fights, and she wasn't sure how she would able to stand watching a few more rounds.

Link marched up onto the platform at the same time Dangoro did. The mighty Goron ascended the stairs in two steps. His shining black armor was a reflection of his hatred for many things and the silver spikes on his shoulders added to the intimidation he radiated. In his hands were thick steel chains that ran up and over his shoulder. They connected to a giant black ball of steel that was swaying against his back. It was his signature weapon: a ball that could only be wielded skillfully by such a powerful creature. There are few men that have ever won against such a weapon.

Link made eye contact with him and Dangoro was stunned when he saw no fear in his eyes. The young boy stared on, dead and true. The smirk placed on his face was appearing to be a constant feature. For the slightest second, such a small amount of time no one would ever think it would matter, the great general Dangoro felt hesitation. It came and went so quickly he wasn't sure if he even felt it, but he knew there was something about the boy standing in front of him. The teen dressed in green that managed to be a surprise after surprise, time and time again.

The two fighters stood apart from each other and turned towards the royal box.

"Princess of Hyrule, I will be victorious for you." Dangoro's voice was throaty like all

Gorons, but it was still loud.

The crowd roared upon hearing his declaration. It was bold, clearly stating he was going to win. It wasn't something a normal competitor could do, but since he was Dangoro, he could get away with it. The crowd silenced itself, waiting for Link's declaration.

"Princess, I apologize for the fighting you have been forced to watch."

The crowd looked on in shock as Link managed to surprise everyone once again. Zelda was startled as well but was deeply intrigued. She made eye contact with Link, holding his gaze, knowing he was speaking to her and only to her. It wasn't like the others who, although directed at her, they were still speaking to the crowd in a matter of speaking. Link didn't stand regal like the other competitors. He stood relaxed and calm as if simply having a conversation.

"I know it displeases you and I'm not making it any easier… I'm probably making it worse," he mumbled, glancing at the ground for a second. Zelda found a tugging at her lips but she forced it away, not wanting to show too much emotion while he spoke. It was for political purposes, of course, and not that she was mad at him for no legible reason and didn't want to seem happy to him.

He looked back up at her. "I'm afraid I must continue my fighting and I want you to understand I am not trying to make it horrific. I am not here to fulfill the stereotypes that have been placed upon me, and I know that this isn't entertainment to one so gentle as yourself. I ask you to bear with me a little more, and after this I can show you my more sophisticated side."

"Okay." Zelda's eyes widened. Did she just reply to him? She wasn't supposed to reply to the competitors save for a nod of the head. Oh how could she be so stupid? She knew she made a mistake and would be scolded for it later. She knew the crowd definitely thought she favored him or something now. She stayed strong and acted like nothing strange occurred even though everyone knew it had.

Link smiled, knowing what she did was wrong but loved it simply because it actually happened. She spoke to him. Even if it was an accident, it meant she thought of him higher than an average person. Link turned to the Goron, who hissed in annoyance.

"Well, you are a big one, aren't ya?" Link commented.

"Boy, I'll devour you," Dangoro declared.

"Oh, that's a frightful thought," Link made a disgusted face.

"_Begin!"_

"I'm going to enjoy this," Dangoro chuckled.

He lifted the giant steel ball above his head and began swinging it around. It didn't whirl too fast, not to the point where it became a blur, that wasn't necessary or controllable. It maintained a good speed with a constant whirling sound.

"Ah, I have a wooden whistle that makes that sound."

"I'll crush you!" Dangoro shouted as he released the chain from his grip, causing the ball to sweep across the ground.

Link jumped backwards out of reach just in time. His clothes blew from the rush of wind as it passed. Dangoro let it fly again and Link ran out of the way. It was easy enough to dodge, but that wasn't the problem. Link could dodge it all day if he had to, but he'd never win the fight. The ball and chain was a great weapon for keeping opponents at bay, and if Link couldn't get close… how would he injure a beast such as a Goron? The fight continued with Dangoro letting the ball sweep across the ground at Link. He never came from over the top because that would stop the momentum and give Link a chance to counter.

Lex stood behind the King in the royal box, watching the fight intensely. He wanted to learn every single step Link had, for he knew there was a strong chance if he managed to beat Dangoro –which still remained impossible in everyone's eyes – he would make it to the finals. As he watched, he didn't pick up anything except his amazing speed, which he found strange during this fight. He never lost his footing or stumbled and always managed to dodge at the last second. Someone with Link's speed should've been able to get a lot further away than a couple of inches. Yet time and time again he would barely dodge the steel ball. It just wasn't right.

"Ah, smart boy," Ganondorf mumbled against his fist he was resting on.

"Oh, have you noticed something?" The King asked.

Ganondorf smiled, "I hope I'm not the only one."

"Well, you are," Rutela looked at the fire-headed man.

Zelda tried desperately to see what he was talking about. All she could see was Link barely dodging every time and she knew if he was hit once he was done. Maybe even dead, which worried her even more. She just didn't see any way Link would be able to be victorious in this fight.

Lex silently cursed himself for not seeing what Ganondorf was talking about. In his eyes the boy was barely dodging and eventually would get hit once and be done. Surely Link knew that as well. However, the more Lex watched the Ordonian dance around the stage the more he felt he was missing something. Lex looked at Link's face and made a stunning realization.

"He's not worried," Lex stated out loud.

"So?" The King questioned.

Lex looked back at Ganondorf to see him staring right back. He was now watching Lex, finding him more entertaining.

"So…" Lex turned back to talk to the King. "If I was fighting him I'd be worried, probably terrified out of my mind. That boy doesn't look the least bit worried, he looks as if he knows he's going to win."

"That's absurd," the King stated. "I can't even think of a way for him to win."

"I'm not too sure either," Lex said seriously. "But he is confident of something."

Ganondorf chuckled. "I'll give you a hint…it has to do with how close he is coming to the ball."

"I figured that," Lex grumbled.

"My apologies," Ganondorf smiled snidely. "Just tell me if you need another hint."

Zelda turned around in her chair to face the Desert Lord. "You really know how Link could win?"

"Oh, my sweet Princess, not _could _win… _will_ win."

Everyone's head snapped to Ganondorf at his bold statement.

"Explain yourself, Lord Ganondorf," The King demanded.

"Oh, I think you should figure it out for yourselves." He rested his head back on his propped up fist. "It's much more interesting this way."

They all grumbled, annoyed at Ganondorf, but did as suggested and just continued to watch the battle. Nothing changed since it began, Dangoro continued to hurl the giant ball at Link who would at the last second get out of the way. To a simple spectator it looked to be the most boring fight so far, but in essence it held so much importance to it that every swing was captivating. One hit could end Link's amazing battle against the kingdom.

"Do you think he's trying to tire him out?" Zelda asked.

"No," Lex shook his head. "I know Dangoro, he could go all day and night if he had to. If anything, the boy will get sloppy over time and miss a step."

"Then why do I get the feeling Link's going to win?" Zelda proposed honestly.

"It is a strange feeling that is beginning to overtake me as w-" Lex stopped mid sentence. Something caught his eye, he finally realized what Link was doing. "By the goddesses… he's lengthening the chain."

"You see what he's doing?" The King urged, "Explain it!"

"Every dodge is inches away, every escape almost fails, every swing comes just as close as the one before. He is baiting Dangoro to try harder and harder and in doing so Dangoro is releasing the chain just a little bit more. A very little amount, but over time it has doubled in length…and I don't think he realizes it, or if he does he doesn't see the problem."

"What is the problem?" Zelda asked, fighting herself against being immersed into the fight.

"It's smart and on a normal opponent it takes longer to swing, so you can run in past his guard," Lex explained. "But he doesn't have a way to truly injure Dangoro, so I see what he's doing but I still can't see how it will work."

Ganondorf chuckled. "No need, the boy's about to make his move."

No one questioned the Desert Lord because they were too interested in watching the fight, intent on making sure not to miss anything.

Link new his plan since the very beginning and he was ready to strike. He hadn't drawn his weapons yet and was dodging the ball each time. He would only admit to himself that each dodge frightened him because of how close it was, but he knew it was working. It was now his moment to strike.

He timed up Dangoro's next swing. He couldn't show any signs of preparing to strike or the Goron might correct his mistake. Link watched the ball and knew that next time it came around Dangoro would send it his way. He watched him long enough to know his grip tightened and he took a sharp intake of breath through his nostrils before every attack.

Link moved as swift as a wolf. He simultaneously drew his shield and lunged forward just as Dangoro was hurling the ball of steel at him. His godlike speed was incredible, and he got halfway to the Goron just before the chain would strike him. He planted his feet and held up his shield bracing himself by leaning his shoulder into it. The chain applied pressure against his shield and just as he planned, he felt it wrap around his body. It was extremely difficult to stand tall and not get tipped over but he did it. The chain went around his back and he heard a loud crashing sound.

He smirked as he felt the chain's pressure release, his plan worked perfectly. He used his body as a pivot for the steel ball so when it came back around it smashed right into Dangoro, who, before he even realized what happened, was on his back. His leg was engulfed in pain from where the ball hit him.

Link wasted no time and leaped onto Dangoro and drew his sword. He shoved it into the giant Goron's mouth and kept it right above the inside of his throat.

"I always wondered if a Goron's insides where as hard as his outsides." Link smirked as he always did. "Shall I answer my question or continue to live on wondering?"

"I yield," Dangoro slurred, finding it difficult to speak with a sword in his mouth.

Link's eyebrows rose. "Really? Thought it would've been a little tougher to convince you."

"Winner… Link!" Bailey shouted and everyone knew he had hesitation to it.

Link withdrew his sword and stepped off the Goron. Dangoro pushed himself off the ground and faced Link. "I know when I've been beaten…even if by Ordon trickery."

Link laughed, "Yeah, I won't lie and say it wasn't a little cheap but it was the only way."

Dangoro smiled for the first time that anyone could remember. "You are like your father, Link."

"You knew him?" That surprised Link greatly.

"Of course I did," Dangoro huffed. "All great warriors know each other, which is why I am glad to know you, Link, son of Collan."

Link stood straight and took a serious posture. He knew this was a very important moment and even he would show respect now. "Likewise, I am glad to have fought you and glad that we have made a friendship out of it."

"Indeed," Dangoro surprised everyone with his gentle and well behaved tone. "I can already tell you will do magnificent things in your lifetime. You are storming through this tournament at such a young age."

"You praise me too much." Link knew the right card to play now was modesty… even if it went against his entire personality. "You are the first true warrior I have come against."

"You haven't fought Lex yet."

The confidence on Link's face was evident. "Can't wait 'til I do."

"Well, I wish you luck." Dangoro turned and began walking off the stage. "Oh, and give Bo my regards."

"Yeah, sure," Link said before heading back to his side.

As he did, he glanced up at the royal box to see Zelda watching him. He smiled to himself just seeing her. Not only did her beauty still manage to astound him, but he knew in a way their relationship was growing. She watched his fights more intently than the other fights. He knew it didn't mean anything in the way he and Kristi were growing. He just found her intriguing and he was pretty sure she thought the same of him.

Zelda watched Link walk off the stage. She officially admitted to herself she wanted him to win. She had just decided while watching that final fight and seeing how it ended up. He wasn't just a brute with a sword, his intelligence ranged far above the common soldier if he was able to put together a plan that involved turning his opponent's weapon against himself. It was impressive, to say the least, and how he respected Dangoro after the fight. It proved that if you treated him with respect, he'll treat you with it. For the first time she saw the boy she talked to that one late night in the library.

Lex leaned heavily against the King's chair. He realized right then that they would fight in the final. There wasn't going to be anyone to stop him. He was able to overcome every obstacle and Lex knew there was more competition ahead for him, like the elite knight, for example. They were on a whole other level, but seeing Link defeat Dangoro and Occisor, he was almost positive Link would prevail. Link didn't fight anyone in a simple basic sword to sword combat yet, and that intrigued Lex all the more. He knew every fight Link took part in so far was something he wasn't used to… so what would happen when he fought in a fight he was used to?

Link once again managed to astonish everyone watching. Everyone had to admit that he wasn't just lucky and he wasn't simply skilled. He had intelligence to work out any problem he'd face and they began to realize what a contender he really was. They were running out of people to fight him, with only a couple of fights remaining. They all held Lex in the back of their minds as a last resort, but now they truly wondered… what if Lex lost?

Link's continuous advance also raised other thoughts. Thoughts that were buried for a decade. Is Ordon still a strong nation? Are there more warriors like Link? Are there better warriors than Link?

The people of Hyrule lived the past ten years feeling at the top of the world, as if they were the best. At the time they proved they were, but now looking at individual fights… Ordon was beating every other culture. That an eighteen-year-old boy was able to beat the unbeatable Goron General, it was almost unfathomable, but Link kept proving to them it was possible. Link was single-handedly reminding everyone what Ordon use to be and what it could be.

And it terrified them.

* * *

**Link prevails again…of course. Now I'm going to try and update the next chapter a lot faster than the past chapters and I mean that this time. With all the reviews I feel you guys don't deserve waiting so long for each chapter. So I'll try my best to write the next chapter. **

**ScarsOfTime…****learn th****e name, he's the one who takes my story and polishes it all up****,**** so it looks all pretty like. ****Be thankful. **


	10. Link vs Lex

**Hey so there's quite story to why this took so long to get out but really not worth telling. Also i don't have time since i'm pretty busy write now. But here's the fight you've been waiting for and it's a good 9,000 words of fight so enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"Winner, Link, son of Collan!"

"Winner, Lex, Captain of the Guard!"

"Winner, Link!"

"Winner, Lex!"

"Winner… Link!"

"Lex is the Winner!"

Phrases that kept repeating themselves numerous times. Phrases that everyone heard and knew well. They were etched into everyone's minds. They were waited on and expected time and time again. It wasn't a surprise when the announcer shouted them anymore. However, every time he did, the stands would erupt. Whether with shouts of joy or claims of disagreement, it was as predictable as the rise of the sun each morning.

Link sat at his bench ready for his next and final fight to begin. He made it all the way to the finals and was going to face Lex, the famed Captain of the Guard. He was tightening his arm guards, thinking of the tournament. Although he had some bad and tense experiences here, he found the tournament quite fun. It was exactly what he wanted: to test his skills against others, and he proved he was skilled indeed.

Sure, there were a couple of opponents that were close calls. The closest had to be his last fight against an Elite Knight. They were equal in skill with a sword and shield. Link may have been better, but in a one on one fight there wasn't a big enough difference to easily say who was the best. Link only won because he attempted a dangerous move that happened to work in the end.

He let the soldier disarm him, so the soldier used his sword to fling Link's high into the air. With the soldier's own sword in the air, Link pushed his opponent's shield away with his own. He simultaneously drew his second hidden sword that rested in his shield and held it at the man's throat. It was a flawless move but it could have ended very badly for Link. It showed that he was better in the end because he could think quickly on his feet if need be.

There were other things in the tournament as well that Link would surely not forget. The final battle of Prince Ralis still lingered in his mind. He was fighting a big brute with a sword. The man had skill but was not nearly as skilled as other opponents. The only reason he won was by sheer luck. Ralis' saber got caught in his thick armor and broke. Ralis wasn't taught in any other form of combat and knew he lost the battle. He did give it another try with his bare hands but was easily knocked back.

He stood ready to yield when a fist smashed into his face. His opponent slammed his foot down on his chest repeatedly when he was on the ground. The thought of his mother, Queen Rutela, leaping out of her chair in worry of her child with the young Prince screaming in agony, Link could feel the anger rise up within him again. Luckily Piscis was ever vigilant.

He stormed the stage and gave a strong, high kick to the man's face. He stumbled back and charged Piscis, enraged. He swung at him powerfully and sloppily. Piscis dodged it and jammed his blade into the man's shoulder, right where a chink in the armor was. He forced the man on the ground and with the most threatening voice uttered a promise:

"Hurt him one more time and I'll remove your hands."

Piscis moved faster than he did all tournament. It proved Link's hypothesis that Piscis was more than he let on. Officially Ralis still lost and the man advanced. However, his next opponent was Lex, and everyone knew something bad was bound to happen.

At the beginning of the fight there was a brief conversation.

"If I beat you up too, are you gonna cry and have someone save you?" the man sneered.

"You insult a prince," Lex warned.

"So what? He entered the tournament." The man obviously saw no worry in his statements. "He should stop being a mamma's boy."

Lex made a swift lunge and cleanly removed the man's right hand. The sword dropped to the ground with the man's hand still clutching it, and he fell to his knees holding the now bleeding stub.

"Utter one more word and I shall remove that vile tongue," Lex promised him sternly while holding his sword at the man's mouth.

Even Link smiled at that one.

Sheik was also doing better. He stood next to Link as his adviser now. Link welcomed it, as the Sheikah was a good adviser to have. He also explained what had happened and who he really was. It wasn't like there was a big mission he was on. He told them he was indeed an assassin but he hadn't really had any important targets yet. Just lonely criminals and people who ask for his organization's help. He complained to Link how it was just like a mercenary group for the time being.

However, Link knew Sheik was skilled and was happy to have him as an ally. He wasn't sure when in his life he would need someone like Sheik. He was definitely a good connection to have, especially since Sheik told him he also specialized in collecting intelligence. He would know many things about many people. Link really got lucky with getting a friend such as him. He was an assassin, but also loved his roots of the mountain clan, something Link could definitely agree on.

Besides the tournament, things between him and Kristi were definitely getting better. They even started to share the one bed they had. To Link's continual disappointment, nothing happened, but it was definitely a big step. He kept telling himself after he won the tournament he would take her out and make his move, maybe then even take her back to Ordon. She didn't exactly have anything here worth staying for.

But he couldn't think about that now. Now all he should concentrate on is the next fight. He was sure Lex was doing the same.

"Lex, you are not to lose."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lex drawled out, not needing to hear this.

"You cannot let Ordon show they can beat Hyrule." The King sat in his chair overlooking the arena.

"Of course, Your Highness."

"If he wins there will be no end to it," Terrell pressed. "We don't need everyone commenting about how we were disgraced."

"It won't happen, Your Highness," Lex deadpanned.

"Father, I think you're worrying too much." Zelda saw the unpleasantness in Lex's eyes.

"Thank you, Princess," Lex smirked. "Though I know you secretly want Link to win."

Zelda opened her mouth, shocked. "That is not true. You are a great Captain of the Guard and even though I cannot choose sides, I definitely hope you win."

"Your daughter's lying," Lex joked at the King.

"Goddesses know she's obsessed with that Ordonian," the King sighed, throwing out an arm.

"I am not!" Zelda exclaimed.

"You spoke to him," the Queen smugly added. "You are never to reply to the competitors and you answered him. It is obvious to everyone you show favoritism towards him."

"Well, he intrigues me," she said quietly. "He has bested powerful foes and has made this tournament quite interesting for everyone. But that doesn't mean I want him to win it over Lex."

"Once again, thank you…even if you're lying." Lex winked at Zelda to show he was joking.

Zelda smiled knowing that he was just messing with her. Lex did that from time to time. She did enjoy his humor and liked him in his position. But she couldn't lie to herself, she wanted Link to win. She saw the determination in his fights and how hard he was trying. She knew what was riding on it for him, she knew he wanted to prove to everyone how strong Ordon was. Lex didn't have anything to prove, he already proved himself time and time again. Why should he win?

In Zelda's mind it was like a novel she would read. The young hero is trying to prove his worth against a tough, already proudly known opponent. However, saying that would be implying Link was the hero in the story. She still wasn't sure if he was. He was such a mystery in every way that she was still lost.

She just knew she wanted him to win, everything else could be figured out later.

"Shall we begin, my King?" Bailey asked.

The King looked at Lex. "Are you ready?"

Lex nodded, "I've been ready since the beginning."

Lex walked past Ganondorf, who smiled. "Watch his left."

Lex nodded but didn't respond, not entirely sure what he meant. It could've meant a number of things, and now was not the time to decipher the way the Desert Lord thought. It was practically impossible under normal circumstances anyway.

"Will the final competitor's ready themselves?" Bailey shouted.

The stands went into an uproar louder than at any other point in the tournament. A major reason was the attendance was beyond what it should've been. People were piling in and sitting in the stairs between the seats. They climbed onto the supports underneath. They were on buildings around the stadium. There were too many people sneaking in to control, so the guards just let them go. A riot wasn't too much of a worry. One loud yell from the King would silence everyone: they followed their leader dearly.

Bailey saw a man wave to him at one side of the arena. He cleared his throat.

"I present to you, the first competitor: Link! Son of Collan!" He yelled it extremely loud at the end, for so many people were cheering.

It turns out many of the people on the roofs and climbing the supports wanted Link to win. After all, they were considered street scum and no one in Hyrule liked them anyway. They wanted someone who was considered as low as them to take down one of the highest ranking people in the city.

Link stepped into the open. The crowd was filled with cheers and boos. It was overwhelming, even to Link, but he felt better knowing that not everyone wanted him to lose.

He stood tall in his Ordonian warrior gear. The green tunic with a leather brown belt wrapped around his waist. The long, white leggings lead right into his boots. His arm guards were strapped tightly to their proper places. His sword and shield rested on his back, ready to be drawn whenever needed. His tipped hat bent backwards with his dirty blonde bangs sticking out in the front and his sharp cerulean eyes scanning the crowd. And of course, there was a confident smirk placed on his face.

He walked up the couple of steps and stood for the last time on his battlefield.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bailey shouted. "I give you the Captain of the Guard, Lex!"

The crowd went even crazier than when Link walked out. It was obvious who the favorite was, not surprising really. Lex appeared and was dressed in his own attire. He didn't wear a suit of armor nor chain mail. What he wore was black pants with brown boots. A simple deep blue shirt with the Triforce marked in the upper center. A belt wrapped around his waist and he had his own arm guards on. His sword was in a sheath on his belt and his shield was already on his arm.

He marched onto the platform and like all the battles before them. They stood in front of the Princess, whose birthday this tournament was for.

"My Princess, may this battle be a grand gift on your birthday," Lex announced, followed by many cheers from the crowd.

"Princess," Link called, the crowd having silenced. "It's been a long tournament with much ugly violence. Let this last fight show you the honor and elegance of battle."

Another cheer roared throughout the stadium.

Link and Lex turned to each other, they both drew their swords. The crowd fell silent watching the two stare off.

"This is the championship!" Bailey shouted. "The final fight! Show the Princess everything you have! _Begin!"_

They both walked up to each other and swung their swords, having them collide and cross in the middle: an acknowledgment between the two. They both nodded and then hopped back a couple of feet.

Link instantly charged, genuinely this time. He swung and Lex easily blocked it with his shield. Lex counter struck and Link hopped back. Their swords met in the middle once again. Lex swung his shield around and Link backed away. Lex took a forward step and lunged his sword out. Link pushed it across his body with the edge of his shield while reaching over the shield with his own sword. Lex held his shield high to stop the downward jab.

They froze in their positions for a moment before both of them hopped back away from each other. They stopped for a minute and the crowd roared its approval of the fight.

"I thought you would've worn a whole knight's outfit," Link began.

"Against you?" Lex snorted. "You're all about speed. I would've been torn apart."

Link began hopping up and down. "Man, you have no idea how excited I am for this fight."

Lex actually smiled, "I don't think you'll be too excited soon."

"Oh, starting the taunts already, are we?" Link jeered.

Lex spread his arms wide. "A simple statement, take it as you wish."

"Come on though, seriously," Link put his hands on his hips. "Is your blood not rushing in anticipation for this fight?"

A sly smile spread across Lex's features. "I must admit, I haven't been this on edge in a long while."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Link took a battle stance once again. "Let's really start then."

"My thoughts exactly." Lex readied himself as well.

Lex charged Link and went for a strong jab. Link knocked it away with his sword and pushed his shield out, hoping to off-balance Lex. Lex met his shield bash with one of his own and a loud _clank_ of metal was heard. Their swords were off to the side, still connected. They raised them above their heads, pressing them against each other as well. Link felt Lex push hard against him and he used it to jump back.

There was a short distance separating them and Link began his usual techniques. He began a backwards pacing, circling Lex. He kept his eyes on his opponent the whole time and his shield towards him. Lex stood in a stance with his shield raised, slowly turning on his feet to keep Link at his front. Link took one step inwards before quickly stepping out. It was a fake to keep Lex on his toes. He kept circling him, doing another feint every once in a while.

Then Link truly made his move. He planted a foot and jumped into the air. He took his shield hand and gripped his sword with it so he had two hands on its hilt. He brought it down forcefully, leaving Lex little time to dodge and was forced to block with his shield. He placed his other sword hand underneath the shield for extra support, knowing the strength the oncoming blow would have.

The sword landed on the shield and Lex felt his body being pressed down. He kept the shield against his shoulder for support and he braced his knees strongly to remain standing. After the initial blow was done, that danger was gone as well. However, a new danger appeared for Lex.

_'What will Link do in such close range? It could be deadly.'_

His answered came soon when he felt Link's foot collide behind his own. He couldn't have jumped over it since he was being pressed down. He knew Link wanted to kick his foot out to get him on the ground, it was a basic strategy but also very effective. But Lex wasn't an amateur and was in positions like this before.

While still holding Link's sword against his shield he threw a swift short elbow at his gut. It hit its mark and some of the force pressing Lex down was relinquished. He took the opportunity and strongly pushed Link back. He didn't stop there. He gave a straight kick at Link, who couldn't get his shield out in time. He took it full on in the stomach and was knocked backwards onto the ground.

Link quickly jumped back to his feet and took a couple of steps back.

"Watch your feet," Lex taunted.

"Oh this is good," Link commented.

Link did his patented side to side step approach, where he would leap left and right as he approached to be unpredictable. He did this throughout the tournament. Sometimes he would follow the pattern and other times he would skip a step to offset his opponent, so it was still very unpredictable and could be very dangerous. It was a finishing move on many opponents over the course of the tournament and people knew it was his signature.

It didn't work against Lex, however. He had good enough reactions that no matter the outcome he could block it. Link didn't exactly expect the move to end the fight. He was just keeping Lex on his toes, attacking him with different tactics, something Sheik suggested. A smart suggestion as well, since Sheik really only had one style. Once Lex learned it, Sheik was done for. However, Link has more than one style and would keep switching through them to keep his attacks unpredictable.

Lex took the offensive as he went into a series of lunges. He never swung and he didn't stop charging. He literally just ran at Link thrusting his sword out over and over. It was a style Link never dealt with before but found it best to retreat. He would quickly back step and knock the sword constantly away with his own.

Lex was impressed that Link was able to keep away from the attack. Usually people can't back step this fast for this long. Not only that, but Link was going in a circle to make sure he wouldn't be pinned against an edge. If a combatant falls off the platform, they lose. He could adapt quickly to a new style, something that would impress anyone.

Suddenly, Link stopped retreating and jumped to the side. Lex's lunge went past him and his body was about to pass him as well. In an attempt to correct himself he swung his sword back at Link. The boy blocked it with his own sword and then raised his shield. He slammed it down hard on Lex's back. Lex fell to the ground and quickly rolled away.

He jumped to his feet and out of reflex leaned backwards to stretch his back.

"Back pains," Link mocked. "Age just sneaks up on people these days."

"Alright, no more messing around." Lex took his position again.

He charged Link and he swung horizontal. Link held up his shield at his side for a simple block but found the shield press harder against his arm than he thought. Lex kicked straight forward and Link had to quickly back away. When he turned around another strike from Lex was coming towards him. He blocked it with his shield but yet again it pressed harder than he anticipated.

Link jumped back and Lex did an unprofessional spin with both hands on his sword. It came around and Link braced himself by raising his shield. The loud _clang_ sound rang throughout the stadium as Link felt his body tip over. His one foot was even raised off of the ground. He quickly corrected himself by readjusting his feet and sending a counter strike.

Lex removed his one shield hand from his sword to block Link's strike. He once again went for a straight kick and Link managed to use his strength to push against his shield to roll away from the kick.

Link quickly jogged to get some distance between them, but Lex charged at him before he could get too far away. He swung hard again and Link found himself in another disadvantageous position. He managed to squirm away but Lex just came at him again. They were simple strikes and blocks but Lex had more strength than compared to his own. Link was starting to be pushed around. He tried to fight back but Lex easily countered all of his attacks.

Link knew he was getting himself in a hole here. Lex was countering everything and striking hard. Link finally understood what his true skill was. It wasn't anything fancy or complicated. It was just strong swings with good basic counters. It was so basic and simple but so hard to overcome. There wasn't any fancy move, or tactic to use against it. The only thing would be to be on equal skill, which right now was proving false for Link.

"This is great," the King cheered. "Lex is winning."

"Apparently there wasn't anything to worry about," the Queen added.

"Oh, I wouldn't count him out yet," Ganondorf commented.

King Terrell huffed, "You always seem to be taking the boy's side."

Ganondorf shrugged even though he was leaning his head on his hand. "I just notice what I notice."

"Well I _notice_ Lex winning this battle."

"If that is what you see," Ganondorf replied, content.

"My Lord?"

Zelda cringed. It was Slazenger, she hated him so much. He was technically Ganondorf's assistant but stayed with her father as part of some agreement. She wasn't quite sure what the full terms of the agreement were.

"What is it, Slazenger?" Ganondorf answered.

"Are you leaving tonight? Should the carriage be ready?" he asked.

"Now is not the time," Ganondorf stated, but didn't sound like he cared too much.

"Sorry, my Lord," Slazenger bowed.

"But yes, ready the carriage. I have things to attend to when I get back," Ganondorf answered.

"Leaving us so soon?" the King spoke.

"I'm afraid I have to," Ganondorf replied. "Matters to attend to, I'm sure you understand."

"I understand completely. At least you came, unlike the Goron Elders."

"Well, they are very old, dear," the Queen explained. "And they act as though fighting is bad, even though all of them were quite the warriors in the past, I believe."

"Well it's a little late to talk about that now," Queen Rutela interjected.

"Very true." The King leaned forward, looking down at the battle. "Now let us watch, for I fear this is about to reach the best part… when Link loses."

Link stumbled onto the ground and quickly got back up. Lex was on him once again, striking hard and true. Link used all his skill to block his attacks but he was just reacting to slow. When he swung his sword Lex would knock it aside and counter before Link could even reposition himself. It was his acute reflexes that were saving him thus far.

Lex swung and Link knocked his sword away with his own, but Lex was fast enough to bring his sword around for another swing before Link could bring his sword back. Link threw his shield in front of the blade just before it hit him. Link quickly hopped back a couple of steps and was relieved when Lex didn't charge at him.

Link and Lex were both out of breath. It was very understandable at the rate the fight was going.

"Well, still excited for the fight?" Lex taunted, expecting Link to show some worry.

Of course, he didn't get it.

Link smirked, "Oh, you have no idea. This fight is amazing."

"I've been pushing you left and right. How are you so relaxed and happy?" Lex was obviously perplexed.

Link chuckled, "Oh, 'cause I've been holding back."

"No you haven't!" Lex exclaimed, refusing to believe it. "I've been watching you this whole tournament, I know this is your limit."

Link outwardly laughed. "What if I said I was holding back the whole tournament?"

"Impossible, I saw you in some tight spots. You would never keep holding back in situations like that."

Link only smiled as he slid his sword back into its sheath on his back. He took his shield off of his arm and held it out in front of him. He flipped a switch and unlocked a handle near the edge of the shield. He lifted it up and then locked it into place on the other side of the middle handle, on the opposite side and edge of the shield.

He slipped the shield onto his right and drew his sword with his left.

"No…" Lex's mouth dropped open. _Is this what G__anondorf meant? How could he have known?_

"Did I mention I was left handed?" Link shrugged. "Must've slipped my mind."

Lex was left in utter confusion. It was impossible, for him to go through an entire tournament with his weak hand. It was beyond impressive to the point that it was unheard of in the history of Hyrule. For someone to be so skilled with their weak hand that everyone thought he was the best. Lex couldn't even imagine what the battle would be like now.

"Ready for round two?" Link's eyes narrowed as he lowered his head, ready to charge.

Lex hurriedly readied himself. Link lunged at him with his usual unnatural speed. However, his slash was quicker than before and much more powerful. Lex felt his shield being pushed back this time. Lex jumped back and Link lunged outwards at him. Lex sidestepped it and Link spun, bringing his shield around. Link's moves were too quick and he backhanded Lex with his shield.

Lex stumbled forward and spun around in time to block another swift attack. He wasn't going to let Link take the complete offensive, and with a roar pushed his sword back. He then swung his own which was blocked by Link's shield.

Thus the battle continued. Strike for strike, step for step. Now the two combatants seemed to be equal in strength. The battle continued like this longer than people had imagined. However, no one would care if it went for days. It was too intense and intriguing. They never imagined a battle between these two would be so close. They knew it would be a good one, but they all still imagined Lex just winning after a while. But the fight raged on and on.

People thought it was dead-even, but if they looked closely, they would see it wasn't. Actually, no one really notice there was a difference in skill except a select few. Piscis, to name one, and Ganondorf, to name another. Even the King thought they were a completely even match. But they weren't, and it would soon be proven.

Lex lunged and Link batted it away with his shield, countering with his own lunge. Lex danced around it and swung at Link's back. Link sensed it coming and dropped down low so it sailed over his head. He swung his leg out and Lex jumped over it. Lex came down hard with a slash and Link rolled to the side. He popped to his feet and slashed at Lex.

Lex blocked it with his shield, pushing it aside while thrusting his own sword. Link knocked it downward with his shield and pulled his sword back. He brought it down once more but Lex stepped to the side. Lex did multiple quick jabs but Link blocked each one with his own swift parries. Link took a big step and bashed his shield out against Lex's. They had their shields locked and had their faces inches apart.

Link raised his sword and tried to bring it down above Lex. Lex saw it coming and put a gap between his body and his shield. Link's sword fell between the gap and then Lex brought his shield back to his chest. He officially pinned Link's sword. However, it was dangerous since it was against his body. He raised his own sword and brought it point down at Link.

Surprisingly, Link released his wedged sword and grabbed Lex's hilt. Lex was so surprised he wasn't prepared for it and Link twisted the Captain's wrist until he dropped his sword. Link grabbed it before it hit the ground and aimed it at Lex. The Captain quickly grabbed Link's sword with his empty hand and pulled it out from between him and the shield.

Their swords clashed in the opposite hands of their owners. They both let a smirk slip through their lips before continuing the battle.

"Remarkable," the King muttered. "They are completely equal."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Ganondorf's voice came from behind the King.

The King pointed at the two men dancing their deadly dance. "They are completely equal, how are you going to tell me they aren't?"

A snide grin appeared on Ganondorf's face. "Obviously the battle isn't about skill anymore but experience. Lex obviously has more but Link has new styles that haven't been seen before. It all matters on which is better, old experience, or new styled moves."

"Well, what is better?" Zelda asked.

"Experience, of course," the Desert Lord answered, surprisingly happy.

"So… Link will lose?" the King asked.

"He will lose eventually, yes," Ganondorf replied. "But I believe the boy knows this as well and will do something to even the odds."

"Like what?" the Queen asked.

"That, I don't know." Ganondorf rested his chin back on his propped up fist.

Link and Lex broke apart and stood a couple of yards away. They both panted, they were getting exhausted. Link wondered if he would be able to just tire him out but it wasn't looking like a good plan anymore. Link was getting just as tired as Lex, and he also realized he would eventually lose. The battle was much closer but there were too many close calls. Lex seemed to always know what to do in an instant. Link was simply going off his gut and reflexes. They could only keep someone alive so long. Link was never in a situation like this before, and for the first time was at a loss of what to do.

"Link, you were right," Lex suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"This was a lot of fun," Lex chuckled at his own words coming out of his mouth.

"Told ya," Link smiled.

"I haven't had such a fun fight in a long time," he told the boy honestly. "It's always been for some war or training or to teach some knight a lesson. I haven't had an all out fight in years, I have to say. I'm glad this happened."

"As am I," Link told him honestly. "I was looking for strong opponents to fight and you have proven yourself. So much so, I fear I'm on the downhill here."

Lex laughed, "As displeasing as that is to you, it's hell of good news to me."

Lex charged Link and the fight continued. The moves just as precise and strong as the beginning even though their clothes were beginning to get covered in their sweat. Their breath was heavy but neither slowed down their movements. They couldn't afford too.

When the fight finally seemed to come to a close was when one slash hit its mark. Link mistimed his parry and Lex's blade managed to get through to Link. It slashed his side a little before Link stepped back. He looked down to see some blood seep out. He knew it was only a flesh wound but it was proof he was slowly losing.

The crowd cheered for the first time in a long while. They were watching silently in awe up until they saw Lex land a blow. Maybe they were finally going to have Lex be victorious over Link.

Link saw Lex prepare for another strike. Link readied himself, ignoring his wound. It wasn't too big of a problem. He knew he would have to act soon, though, and it might as well be now.

Lex came at him with an upward slash. Link drop-stepped so the blade passed in front of his face and then rushed forward. He slammed his shield into Lex's causing them to be close together again. Lex brought his sword back down to try and strike Link. The Ordonian raised his sword to block but made sure Lex's blade landed on his hilt. He then pushed and twisted his own sword forcing Lex to do the same with his. He forced Lex's blade, and his hand, down and backwards. Link had Lex's hand almost pinned to his own shoulder. With a swift flick and push Link managed to get Lex's hand in a position where it was impossible to grip his sword.

The blade fell to the ground with a victorious clang. Link quickly kicked the blade away hard enough for it to slide all the way off the platform, virtually taking it out of the battle. By keeping their shields touching he would know if Lex would try to bash him in anyway. What he didn't expect was Lex's fast reactions and his quick wit. Lex reached into Link's shield and withdrew his hidden sword.

Link's eyes opened wide and he jumped back in time to dodge the slash. He stood back amazed and impressed that Lex thought quick enough to take his second sword. It was ingenious.

The crowd roared along with the King whose bias was obvious.

"This has been fun but it's time to end it." Lex's playful attitude was gone and Link was sure it had something to do with how close Link just came to winning. Link knew the captain was going to try and end the fight now.

Lex charged and Link prepared for a swing but was caught off guard when he was hit with a shield bash. It knocked him off his balance as he stumbled backwards. Lex followed through with a strong jab and Link was able to turn away just in time for Lex to only make another shallow cut across his stomach.

Link backed away but Lex was right on him again. Link knew he was running out of steam and with two wounds, now Lex had all the advantages. He could simply wait until Link grew too tired to fight anymore. They weren't life threatening wounds at all, but trying to fight with a wound made a huge difference. He needed to get the sword out of Lex's hand, it was the only way.

Lex charged again and made an upward cut. Link dodged it and he dodged the downward slash that followed. Link jabbed outward and Lex blocked it with his shield. Lex raised his sword up again to bring it down. He saw Link's face and saw that Link had his notorious smirk. If Lex could've stopped the swing, he would have, for he knew whenever Link had that smirk, it meant a tremendous amount of trouble.

Link angled his sword so when it collided with Lex's, it was cleanly knocked him his hand. Lex was in shock that Link was just disarmed so easily. Link grabbed Lex's sword hilt with his now free hand. He used his shield to swipe away Lex's and he took a big step forward. He pulled his head back and let it fly forward smashing right into Lex's.

Lex was so stunned his grip loosened on his sword and Link ripped it out of his hand. Link flung it off the platform as well as kicking the other sword on the ground off. When Lex regained his composure he realized Link just removed all the blades from the arena.

The old knight's eyes fell upon Link's to see them gleaming with confidence and it sent shivers down his spine. Link managed to make the battle even once again by removing the blades. He just kept changing everything about the battle whenever it looked bleak. It was a remarkable strategy that Lex was now stuck against.

Lex felt a trickle of blood run down between his eyes and off his nose. Link cracked him so hard with his head that it caused it to bleed. Lex knew this wasn't good in any way and now he had his own timer ticking down before he would collapse. It wasn't the blood that would do him in, it would be the damage to his head. There was no telling if he would be fine or if he would suddenly get dizzy and pass out.

He didn't have any more time to contemplate since Link broke into a fast charge. He planted a foot and used it as a pivot to spin vigorously bringing his shield around with him. Lex ducked under the swing and quickly backed up. Link charged again, this time throwing a left hook and Lex stepped to the side, dodging. Link continued to follow through and brought his shield around, completing the spin. Lex jumped back, dodging that one as well.

Lex prepared himself for another attack. Link charged again ready to bring his shield around for another strong swing, when Lex swiftly unhooked his belt. He grabbed his sheath and jabbed it with two hands right into Link's gut. The blonde doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. Lex raised his right fist and slammed it down on top of Link's head sending him to the floor.

Link dropped to the floor but held himself together enough to know to roll away instantly. It was a smart move, because Lex's foot stamped down right where his body previously was. Link managed to get back on his feet but remained doubled over trying to regain his air. He unhooked the strap on his front that kept his sword sheath on his back. He grabbed his own sheath and let the leather belt slide out of the grooves.

He held it out in front of him in a ready stance and Lex did the same.

"This has gone too far!" Lex yelled.

The fight was no longer one of fun between the two. It was getting down to raw pain and almost every move was one for survival. They found their anger levels rising as their inner warriors were demanding victory. Neither would yield no matter what it would take. They both had too much pride and would carry on for as long as the other stood.

"Come at me!" Link yelled for one of the few times this whole tournament.

Lex leaped into the air, bringing the sheath down. Link blocked it with his shield and swung as hard as he could with his own. Lex blocked it with his shield and leaned heavily into Link, forcing him back. He let out a primal roar as he pulled his sheath back and swung again. Link found his shield arm tiring as he lifted it just in time to block the strike.

Link swung his own sheath in retaliation and Lex stepped to the side, but while he did it, he swung his weapon in a unique upside-down fashion. The sheath didn't so much hit as Link as did Lex's fist gripping it. Link toppled over and Lex fell as well since he put so much strength into the punch, and his stamina was quickly depleting.

They stayed on the ground for a moment, both enjoying the time off their feet. Fighting with swords and shields were tiring enough but without blades, all of their strikes were much more exhausting. You didn't need to swing a sword with all of your strength all the time, but when fighting with sheath, each strike had to hurt and since it was basically a club, the swings needed to be strong. Then all the shield bashes and swipes took on a whole other level, since a shield was far heavier than a sword and especially a sheath.

The two warriors made eye contact on the ground and felt renewed energy to stand up and continue. They faced each other and charged.

Lex swung first and Link blocked it with his shield, but before Link could counter, Lex already pulled back his sword-substitute and swung again. Link didn't get his shield up in time and took the full force of the blunt object across his face. He collapsed once again in a grunt of pain but he forced himself off the ground quickly and stumbled away with his head barely above his knees.

He knew Lex was still beating him as long as there were weapons involved. They both were already past what their normal limits would be. Link couldn't block Lex's powerful strikes. He may have been the most agile and quicker, but Lex had the perfect combination of strength and speed. Lex was also used to exhausting battles like this over his years. Link never truly had to fight like this except when Rusl forced him to, and that never had much riding on it.

Link hated to admit it, but he was outmatched in every way. He just wasn't better than Lex.

Link let out a frustrated growl.

Lex knew he was feeling the anger engulf him. The Captain knew that Link realized he wasn't going to win, and this didn't make the Captain feel any better. It worried him because he'd seen what an Ordonian can do when they are pushed to the edge, like an injured dog backed into a corner. He just had to be careful, for Link was still very much a threat.

They both readied their stance and charged. With both swords raised high and shields out in front, they collided. They didn't even swing their swords. Their chests pressed against their shields, which pushed against each other. Their swords were still in the air and they used their fingers to grip the others sheath as well. They were locked in their positions, refusing to back down.

Their eyes connected and neither looked away. When Lex looked into Link's eyes he had flashes of the past war. He could see Collan in Link, and it scared him deeply. Link's eyes shined with determination and courage so bright, any trace of fear was pushed aside. They were the eyes of his father, the eyes of Ordon… the eyes of a wolf.

Link let out a roar as he managed to get a full grip on Lex's sheath. He torn it from his hands and now held both sheaths in his left. He threw them to the side off the platform where they skidded before dropping off the edge.

Lex immediately shoved Link away before bringing his shield around for a strung swipe. Link ducked under it and Lex toppled over onto the ground from the weight of his own swing. Link stayed on his feet and watched as the Captain rose back to his feet. They both stood with only a shield on their arm and both panting greatly.

"This ends!" Lex barked.

Link let out a yell as he charged. Lex swung his shield wide and Link ducked under it. Lex barely stayed on his feet and turned around to see Link coming at him with his own returning swing. Lex ducked under it and stayed low, knowing Link's body was coming right after the shield. When it did, he grabbed his feet and lifted him into the air, flipping him over his back.

Link landed with a hard _thud_ and a large groan escaped from his lips. Lex hurried over and grabbed Link's shield. He yanked it off his arm and threw it strongly off to the side. Link watched as his shield flew over the edge and disappeared. He grunted as he forced himself to stand back up. When he did Lex was already attacking.

Lex spun around, bringing his shield in strongly. Lex was flabbergasted when Link didn't move. The shield landed right into Link's stomach and he let out another loud grunt. Lex was sure that ended it, but before he realized what truly was going on, he couldn't pull his shield back. Link was holding onto it with a death grip, refusing to let go.

Link roared loudly to the heavens as he dug for the strength that left him long ago. He yanked Lex's shield away, and in doing so, pulled the Captain off his feet. Lex released the shield and flew a good distance. Link took the shield in his hand and flung it off the side of the arena.

Lex lay on the ground looking at Link beyond exhausted. Link clutched his stomach and dropped to one knee. Lex knew that although Link's idea worked, he took one hell of a hit. Any regular man would've been completely laid out on the ground, but if Lex learned one thing from this, it was that Link was no ordinary man.

Lex slowly stood back up and leaned over heavily while he stood. He slowly walked closer to Link who watched him intently.

"What now then?" Lex half laughed, half spat.

Link reached down to his boot and withdrew his small dagger. Lex watched in fear as he stood back up. He forgot he had a third weapon, he had the advantage now.

The crowd erupted in cheers. They were previously silent for the whole thing, too dumbfounded to say anything. Now they cheered for the sheer intensity and skill in the battle. With Link holding a dagger, surely he would be the victor.

Suddenly Link took the dagger and aimed it at himself. He grabbed his tunic and sliced it down the middle to his belt. He pulled his arms out and let the top of his tunic hang down. He threw the blade off of the platform and removed his hat, tossing it to the ground.

Link stood tall with his chest exposed as well as the two wounds at his sides. His sweat glistened in the sunlight as he stared with raw emotion at Lex. Link slowly moved his hands across his chest and placed a hand over each wound. He pulled them away back up to his face and pressed his hands against his face. He slowly ran them down it and when he removed his hands, there was a streak of blood running down his face.

"Now…" Link's voice was low and deep. "We fight like men."

"What is he doing?" Zelda urgently asked.

"It's an Ordonian ritual," her father explained. "When an Ordonian warrior gets wounded in battle he takes his blood and covers his face. It's to show that they feel no pain in battle and welcome the blood lust. Its true purpose is to intimidate any opponents and it almost works a hundred percent of the time."

Lex's mouth hung open as he watched Link. He saw this before, back in the war. As he looked upon Link standing there, he could only think of Collan. It was obvious of their relation and Lex knew he was in deep trouble. Without any weapons, the battle was going to turn again. He needed to take the offensive right off the bat.

Lex stumbled towards Link, still exhausted, and Link stepped tiredly at Lex. The Captain pulled his arm back to throw the first punch. He let it fly, but Link pushed it aside with his right hand and countered with a strong left. It landed right on Lex's cheek and the Captain fell to the ground. Link backed away, waiting for his opponent to get up. He leaned his arms heavily on his knees as he waited.

Ganondorf erupted into laughter. "This boy is good!" he shouted, for the first time excited this whole tournament.

"What is going on!?" the King exclaimed.

"He knew there was no chance to win with any weapons," Ganondorf explained, for once without leaving anyone out. "He brought it back to basic hand to hand combat."

"Well, Lex is trained in that," the King argued.

Ganondorf laughed, finding this whole situation entertaining. "When was the last time Lex got in a fist fight? That boy probably fights with people every day, it's what Ordon does. Lex is going to lose."

"No!" the King exclaimed, gripped his chair tightly.

Lex rose back to his feet. "Alright, fine," he hissed. He pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground.

"You know you will lose," Link growled, the battle taking over him completely.

"You see this scar?" Lex ran a hand across his stomach where a deep scar resided. "This proves I do not back down, even if outmatched. Your father gave this to me and I'll be _damned_ if I lose to his blood again!"

Lex sprinted at Link and threw a powerful right. Link stepped to the side, dodging it, and Lex barely managed to stay on his feet. He whipped his head around to see Link slowly starting to backwards circle him again. The boys arms were hanging low, too tired to also be lifted up. His back was hunched over and Lex knew he was almost done. Even if he was at the disadvantage, if he landed a good blow, Link would go down.

Link suddenly sprinted at Lex with speed that he had in the beginning of the fight. It was renewed energy and Lex found himself in deep trouble. Link threw a series of lefts and rights and Lex barely managed to push them aside or dodge. Not only were Link's punches swift and strong, but he was throwing them with strategy, trying to force Lex to block in one way so he could set up a later strike.

One punch finally got through and landed in Lex's gut. He doubled over and Link brought down his elbow on his back. Lex grunt out in pain but refused to fall. He wrapped his arms around Link's legs and tackled him to the ground. The Captain fixed himself on top of Link and slammed his elbow down. Link took it straight in the nose, causing it to erupt with blood. Lex came down again but this time Link covered up.

Link managed to rock Lex off him and the two combatants laid on the ground, panting next to each other. While they laid next to each other, Link threw a lazy arm and it landed on Lex's face, not really doing any damage, but it showed that's all he was thinking about. Link rolled onto his side and let the blood run off his face. He glanced at Lex only to meet his eyes. Their joining eyes gave them new strength. They stood up and Lex managed to catch Link off guard. He lunged right away at the boy and landed a punch in his face.

Link stumbled away, touching the ground with his hands but did not fall. He faced Lex and steadied himself. They both let their arms hang and were hunched over from exhaustion. Their bodies begged to get a break, and their minds screamed to collapse to the ground. But their pride and animal instincts bested both and they remained standing.

They slowly walked toward each other out of the simple fact that neither could probably run. When they got close enough Lex threw a punch and Link caught it with his right hand. Link pulled Lex closer with his right hand while throwing a left punch. It hit Lex square in the face, causing the Captain to fall to the ground. Link fell as well just from the twist his body did with the push and pull motion at the same time.

Lex forced himself to his knees but was horrified to see Link already on his feet. Link stumbled over to Lex and basically fell, but as he fell, brought his fist down onto Lex's head. Lex hit the ground and Link collapsed on top of him.

The crowd all gasped, but that was it. No one said another word, out of thousands of people. They all watched on to see what would happen. Did an Ordonian boy just beat the experienced Captain of the Guard? This would without a doubt influence the course of history.

Link slowly lifted himself up and flipped Lex over. The Captain was breathing hard and blood was dripping from his nose. His lip was busted as well but his eyes locked with his opponent, filled with strong will. Link raised his fist above the Captain. He knew Lex would never yield and had to knock him out. Link knew after this punch he'd probably collapse himself, just as long as he landed the blow first. Nothing would stop that.

"STOP!"

Everyone's head's snapped towards the royal box. The King was standing staring down hard at Link.

"What?" Link whispered, unable to comprehend what was just declared.

"This is barbaric!" The King shouted, explaining to everyone who was listening with utter confusion. "This is not for a princess, two men beating each other with their fists. Let us take a break and resume the fight tomorrow!"

"_No!"_ Link screamed. He forced himself to his feet. "That is absurd!"

"Link, no," Lex coughed, trying to reach out and grab the boy but missed just as Link stepped away.

"This is not a fight of warriors!" the King yelled, bringing his hand up high.

"You just refuse to let me win!" Link shouted. "You knew I was going to win!"

Link stumbled and fell back to the floor. He took deep breaths with his face pressed against the tile. Regaining his energy, he forced himself back up and slowly walked towards the royal box.

"You dare speak back to a king?" Terrell yelled, getting worked up.

"You are not my king!" Link declared, waving his arm strongly and falling to the ground after.

The crowd gasped, looking on. Saying that could be considered treachery and punishable by death, if the King wished so.

"Link, no!" Lex shouted after him, knowing what this would lead to.

The King took in a deep breath so furious he couldn't speak. He gripped the railing and leaned over it, glaring at the oncoming boy. His face started to turn red as the words were building up in his mouth. "This is my kingdom, you are my servant! You shall _obey_ me!"

"I will never obey you!" Link cried out in shear protest of pride and truth.

"Link, stop!" Lex tried to rise but he couldn't. He was amazed Link was on his feet.

"You will be taught discipline!" the King almost screeched, he was so upset. "The steel tipped leather will be _wailed_ against your back! I will have you screaming in agony, begging to the heavens for death to be brought upon you!"

"Bring your steel to my back and I'll bring mine to your _neck_!" Link countered, eyes glaring with the venomous promise.

"Guards!" the King screamed. "Arrest him!"

"My King, no!" Lex shouted, trying to get through.

Armed guards began storming the arena and surrounding Link. Link let out a roar into the air and charged the guards. They weren't ready and he grabbed a spear from one of them. They instantly began trying to take him down but Link kept them at bay. He looked like a mad dog as he shouted and cursed at them, spinning in circles to keep them away.

"Seize him!" the King shouted, pointing at Link from the royal box. "Seize the traitor!"

"Stop!" Lex forced himself to his feet, trying hard to stop the downward spiral, the spiral that Link was running down head first with the King chasing closely after him. He knew there would be a breaking point and that would be the point of no return. He had to stop them before it reached it.

The breaking point was reached quickly and it was indeed, the point of no return.

No one saw it coming, no one expected it. Not even Link, and certainly not the guard whose armor was pierced by the spear. Link spun around and jabbed blindly. The spear point disappeared into the armor of one soldier. The man's face contorted in pain before falling limp and dragging the spear to the ground with him.

Everyone in the entire stadium froze. Link had just murdered a royal soldier. Even Link could only stare on, unable to take back what he just did. The King gritted his teeth to the point where they almost broke. Zelda gasped in horror seeing the man fall and Ganondorf's sick smile crept across his face.

"Arrest him!" the King shouted. "Throw him in the dungeon where his bones will rot!"

A guard grabbed Link from behind, but not for long. Sheik shoved him aside and he grabbed Link.

"We have to go," he yelled into the warrior's ear.

There wasn't even time to think before another soldier slammed Sheik aside and grabbed Link. Another soldier helped him restrain Link, who was woken up from his trance. He squirmed and twisted but couldn't get free. Sheik was going to try and help him, but he felt someone grab him from behind.

"No, don't." It was Lex. "You won't help the situation."

"Sheik!" Link yelled, drawing their attention. "Take care of Kristi!"

A soldier advanced on Sheik, knowing he tried to help Link.

"Stand down!" Lex shouted. "I have this one."

The soldier growled but followed orders and chased after the mob that was trying to usher Link to the castle. Sheik shook himself from Lex and gave him a deadly glare that even Lex knew was not to be ignored. Sheik quickly fled back to be with Kristi to make true the request of his friend.

"Sheik, what's going to happen to Link?" Kristi asked him worriedly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know." He embraced her, staring at the tall castle that would be holding their friend. "…I don't know."

"Get your hands off me!"

The guards got him to the castle and got him down in the dungeon. They literally were almost carrying him when they could. There was a man on each arm and leg but at times he'd squirm so much he'd get one free. When he did, he would immediately begin beating anyone and everyone around him. At one point he got completely free but instead of running, he faced the guards and dove on about three, taking them to the ground. He was just too wild to handle and they were thankful they finally reached his destination.

It was down in one of the lowest areas and it was scummy, like everyone thought it would be, with water dripping from broken pipes above and mud accumulating on the floor. Rats dashing back and forth, with only cold dark stone tiles lit up by an orange glow from a single torch. It was worse than hell, and only the worst of the worst were put down here. It was considered, to some, worse than being executed.

The guards reached the cell and in one collaborated effort, tossed Link into it. He fell on the ground hard and heard the iron bars slam shut. He leaped back to his feet and launched onto the bars, gripping them tightly with his hands. He pressed his head against them shouting at the guards staring back at him.

They were demanded to stay in front of the cell until some higher-up came and declared what they would be doing with him officially. However, they really wished they didn't have to, since the prisoner was terrifying them. They watched him fight and they knew anyone who could fight against Lex so evenly could easily outmatch everyone here. It didn't help that he was behind bars, because his shouts and threats were still very real.

Link reached his arm through the bars. "Just come a little closer!" he shouted, "Oh, come on, do it, do it! I'll rip your fucking throat out!"

Link began barking like a dog, baring his teeth at the guards, when suddenly someone appeared in front of him. He stopped his barking and quieted down. He even stepped away from the bars.

For Princess Zelda stood in front of him, and her shame filled eyes were strong against Link.

"How dare you?" she spoke quietly but strongly, not fearing Link at all, proving her bloodline of royalty.

Link looked away, not in shame, but simply the pureness of the Princess was too great.

"You dare raise a weapon against an armed guard?" Zelda sounded so angry even though her tone was low.

"They rose one first," Link countered.

"Does that make it right?" Zelda asked inquisitively with obvious anger. Link didn't reply and continued to look away. "Does that give you the _right!?_" she repeated, screaming.

"What would you have had me done!?" Link shouted back, turning to her.

"Anything," she hissed, stepping closer to the bars. "Anything besides driving a spear into a man."

Link marched to the bars and slammed his body against them. "Your father _refused_ to let me win!"

"It is a silly game!" Zelda screamed inches from his face. "You took a life!"

"It is not a game!" Link argued.

"Apparently not, since you have killed two people for my birthday," Zelda remarked.

"And a good birthday I hope it was," Link retorted. "I drink to your blood Princess." He raised an imaginary glass.

"That is _not_ something to joke about!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Joke?" Link chuckled angrily. "A joke? Who's fucking joking!?" he screamed. "I'm locked in a cage!"

"By your own actions," Zelda affirmed.

Zelda gripped the bars with her small, white gloved hands. The strong, dirty, dark iron seemed to shrink in her white gloved hands. The two clashed against each other in obvious illustration that they didn't belong together. The dirty iron, massive and strong, being gripped and submitted by the clean, white innocence. That the small puny white gloves could grip the tough iron bars with no fear of being overcome or tainted.

Zelda leaned her head closer to Link's with her eyes glaring into his, seeming to be the only person not to fear them. "I tried so damn hard Link, so damn hard."

"Tried what?" he hissed, not liking her challenging advances. She was a princess, what did she know about him? What did she know about anything? She, who never had a single hardship in her life?

"To help you," she explained, her voice softening but with much aggravation still present. "I refused to believe Ordon was full of barbarians. I refused to believe that you were a blood thirsty murderer. I _refused_ to believe what everyone else told me."

"Well, you were wrong," Link remarked.

"No!" she pressed. "I wasn't, damn it Link, couldn't you have just waited?" She readjusted her grip on the bars. "I would be queen one day; I would've been able to change things." Her words almost turned to begging, but still a tint of anger resided in them.

"Oh, so you would've had me just wait." Link's displeasure was evident. "Just sit around and twiddle my thumbs until Zelda Her Royal Highness sits on her little ass on the throne and gets controlled by some _King!_" Link shouted at the end.

"You fool." Zelda's words were whispered with harsh power behind them. "You could've had me as an ally, I could've made the bridge between our cultures." She stepped away from the bars, still glaring menacingly into his eyes, not afraid of the wolf in any way. The fearless shepherd that beats back the wolf from the sheep he frightens.

"I am removing my hands from you. I will no longer be a part of your life." She slowly pulled her gloves off and threw them to the ground. She stormed away out of Link's sight for good.

The previously pure snow white palms of her gloves held disgusting rust and pieces of black iron, proof that the white gloves attempted to subdue the black iron bars and they laid on the dirt floor in defeat. They lay in a world they did not know and now were covered by it and tainted… never able to return to the way they once were.

* * *

**So hope you like it and i'll be trying to get the next chapter out when i can i hope it's soon but i feel you don't trust me anymore. So well Merry Christmas hope it's fun and this chapter make it a little better.**


	11. Overdue Explanation

**So I've had this done for a while but my beta mysteriously dropped out of contact. It's been…well a long while so I decided to go ahead and post the chapter. That means, this was not read over by my beta, just me so it might have more mistakes and awkward phrasing. Once my beta is reachable again and returns the chapter, I'll switch them out so this should only be temporary. Just couldn't wait any longer since it's been three months since my last update. Still I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

"Almost done."

Link grunted as the man wrapped bandages around his waist, not too softly either. He wasn't in the original cell anymore, he was moved. He paced around angrily for a good half an hour but then a group of Elite Knights came to fetch him. They chained his arms together and then looped chains down to his feet so he could barely walk. He then shifted his feet on the ground as they lead him to his next cell. It was quite a long struggling walk. It was a couple floors up and all by itself. Link realized that this was, in fact, the place they'd keep political prisoners. People that didn't deserve the dungeon but couldn't be trusted to stay in a room. Simply put, Link went from the worst to the best.

His current place still had bars and wasn't anything too comfortable, but it was clean and decent size, with actual walking room. His cot had honest wool blankets and it wasn't freezing cold. The cell was about the size of the entire room which was set alone from the rest of the castle. To get into the room you went down twisting spiraling staircase in a cliché tower. Then there was a small gap of space where there was an old wooden bench that seemed to have been around far too long, pressed against the wall for guards to sit. There was a small table outside the cell for the guard to eat and have some candle light, although there were already torches on the wall that cast a warm glow.

Link currently sat on his bed, still chained, as a man dressed his wounds. Link welcomed the change greatly, but it wasn't exactly comfortable, with the not so gentle doctor, the chains still on, and the fucking spear at his neck with a guard glaring at him. Link didn't even bother to glare back, he wasn't in the mood anymore. He wasn't the big tough Ordonian warrior that was going to claw his way against everyone. He was retreating back to his brain to think matters through and there was no point in antagonizing the man with the spear.

Link let out a small chuckle at the situation. When he did, the doctor stopped and the man tightened his grip on the spear. Link almost made another noise but figured it would only add to everything. After a while the doctor continued to wrapping his wounds. He found it funny that they both still feared him greatly. The man had a spear for Goddesses' sake. He was trying to be so far away from Link he was practically outside the cell.

"All done."

The doctor stood up and with a curt nodded hurried out of the cell.

"Hey thanks," Link called after but the man was already around the wall of the steps. He aimed his focus at the man with the spear, which was still pressed against his neck. "Hey the docs gone, can you move your pin from my face."

"Shut up," The man snarled backing out of the cell, which did in fact, remove the spear from his face, so Link didn't care so much. He slid the door closed and then continued to glare at Link through the bars. It was starting to get on the boy's nerves.

"Think you can get me a cup of tea," Link asked crossing over one of his legs.

"Think your funny, do ya?" The spearman growled. He wasn't the guard, the guard was sitting also staring at Link but hadn't said anything. He obviously knew how to deal with prisoners.

Link shrugged, "I try, see I'm not blessed like you. I am cursed with amazing looks and a gorgeous smile. If I had that ugly mug like you I'm sure everyone would laugh without me trying."

The man banged against the bars with the spear in what Link supposed was an attempt at intimidation…obviously there was no effect. What was in fact more surprising and utterly ridiculous in Link's mind, was the spearman continued to bang against the bars. Link could only figure the man thought it would eventually get to Link. Maybe hurt his ears until he could no longer hear? Maybe the tiny vibrations through the floor would cause his foot to fall asleep? Even the real guard was looking strangely at the man as he stood there just rapping against the bars.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone's head snapped to see a very disgruntled King standing at the bottom of the stairs. His brow was narrow staring at the spearman, equally confused.

Link let out a whistle, "Busted."

The man sneered at Link before turning back to the King. "Not so tough anymore now that he's in his cage, eh Your Highness?"

"Do not speak of things above your comprehension," The King replied surprisingly.

"Your Majesty?"

The King walked over to the table and grabbed a heavy thick blanket. He threw it on the two torches on the wall. They instantly went out leaving the room to the simple glow of the candle which, as hard as it tried, could not press its light throughout the room. The King picked up the candle and held it at his chest. He wrapped a hand around it to contain the light even more causing the enter room to go black. The small room seemed to elongate in the darkness.

"Can you see?" The King asked the spearman.

"No, my King." The man answered confused looking around in the dark. The only thing he could see was the King's chest and the slight glow that reached his beard.

The King moved his opened his fingers and the light burst through the cracks of his hand. They streaked out in visible lines but still did not light up the room. Maybe more than before but nothing where it was considered visible.

"How about now soldier?"

"No…my King."

"I can also not see," The King said slowly turning to Link's cell. He held the candle up a little in his direction.

In an instant, golden eyes glowed in the cell of blackness and caused the two men besides the King to let out a short gasp. They disappeared as Link blinked and reappeared just as quickly. Link couldn't see everything but he could make it out well enough, it was a great increase compared to the other three in the room. He knew the King's game. He was startled by it, since it was a compliment and not everyone knew about this Ordon fact.

The King spoke solemnly as he lowered the candle. "His eyes are like those of a dog. They catch more light to reflect and therefore he can see much better at night."

"I do not understand." The spearman muttered.

The King walked over and relight the torches with the candle since it didn't take much. He spoke as he did, "You have been trained for war, he has been _born_ for war."

The spearman didn't know how to reply and only stared at Link as if looking at him in a new light. The prison guard also stared on and Link simply met their gaze. He felt like he was now on show but it was for once a good reason.

They finally understood that Ordon was superior in the art of war since the day of birth. Since the beginning of Ordon it has been considered a warrior village, preferring hunting to growing crops. Through many years of evolution and survival of the fittest all the villagers of Ordon are made for war, literally. The bodies are born with more blood cells to carry more oxygen, their muscles are naturally bigger to always be able to overcome hard tasks. There pores on their skin are more efficient to release sweat easier and keep them at cooler during the heated battles. Their eyes glow to see better at night, a sense of pride and determination that is never taught but born with, and their working habits only add to their abilities. Along with the culture planting fighting as a life into their minds. With all this, Ordon warriors have been able to be at the top of all fighters, never being bested. People could train hard, but they weren't born with the gifts of war, and that was why Ordon was so mighty.

"Unshackle him," The King ordered.

The guard knew not to question the King and did as told. He stood up slowly, his big belly almost bobbing as he walked over. Link held his cuffs up smiling as the man used the King to undo the lock.

The guard finished freeing him and left, going up the stairs. The spearman turned to follow after him.

"I like my tea with a hint of ginger," Link called out after him.

"They shout for your head and you joke," The King growled.

Link leaned against the wall while sitting on his cot. "We both know you can't do that."

The King met Link's gaze for a moment in a standstill before sighing and sitting on the bench. "You're right once again. That would cause another war, Goddesses know you are their hero and would be a martyr."

Link arched an eyebrow, "What happened? You use to have a little more fight in you."

The King also leaned his back against the wall. "I've grown tired of this Link. It was all fine to shout and yell but once a life is lost it is no longer acceptable."

Link readjusted himself on the cot and his position in his mind on the King. "I did not mean to claim that man's life. I know an apology means nothing to his family, but I had no ill will against him."

The King waved him off, "He didn't have family," the King answered before suddenly jutting his finger out and looked Link in the eye, "That does not make it right mind you."

Link held up his hands defensively, "Never said it was."

There was a pause and both men just continued to watch each other.

"Your horse has been taken into our stables," The King spoke breaking the silence. "She is being taken care off don't worry."

"Thank you, you know I care more for my horse than myself."

The King nodded. "I was afraid she'd be harassed outside without you there to protect her. Don't think I'm trying to take her."

Link smirked, "If you tried, I'd slaughter you without a second thought."

"An interesting notion." The King scowled.

There was another pause as both men didn't know what to say. They just kept glancing around, almost avoiding eye contact.

"How's the Princess?" Link asked ending the silence this time.

The King chuckled, "You ask as though you're friends."

Link shrugged, "Her idea."

"I'm sure it was," He responded. "She's always being so friendly; it's why everyone likes her."

"Everyone does like her from what I've heard," Link complimented, "She'll make a fine queen some day."

"I know she will," The King agreed but began shaking his head, "However currently she's held up in her room not letting anyone enter. Even me, her own father."

Link smiled meekly, "Well from my experience teenage girls often like speaking to their father last."

The King frowned, "Well I wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for you who I heard from an outside source got in quite the heated argument."

"Guilty."

"Who won?"

"Who do you think?"

"Zelda."

"…yeah."

The King smiled, "She's unbeatable, trust me."

"You care deeply for her." Link noticed.

"Of course," The King leaned in closer, "I'd sell the kingdom for her."

"Secrets safe with me," Link tapped his nose.

The both chuckled for a little while before settling back down. They only talked for a couple minutes but were already beginning to see each other in a different light. There was more to the King, ruler of Hyrule, and more to the warrior from Ordon. They were just two different people that happen to be at opposite sides and no matter what they would be. Did they expect a friendship, no. That option was never allowed between the two of them, but maybe they could understand each other.

"Pardon me?" The King and Link looked to the stairwell to see no other than Ganondorf there. He had his usual black suite on with a long deep rich red cape. He was hunched over like always making him look rather sluggish. His arms hung at his side mostly behind the cape that almost covered him completely. His words were said to be polite but he always managed to say them in a bored manner like they were unnecessary. He was an odd character Link decided. His eyebrows were connected to his hair which met in a point above his forehead. He wore some Gerudo jewel in a headpiece that was snug on his forehead. His long nose looked sharper than a spear.

What Link noticed was how rough his hands were. He couldn't see Ganondorf doing any labor with his Lordship and his lackadaisical demeanor. He had the same hands as Link and the King. Which told Link at one point in his, life Ganondorf did hold a weapon of some kind. Maybe just a simple dagger to look the part of a lord. Either way it was an interesting notion to consider and ponder.

"Lord Ganondorf," The King addressed rather surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I was going to speak with the young boy here," Ganondorf dragged out slowly like a kid explaining what he did that day to his parents. "But I see you are in discussion and I will not interfere."

The King arched an eyebrow, "You cannot bring up the matter with me here?"

Ganondorf let a slow smile spread across his face as if the King said something funny. "No, my King. It was nothing important, just a chat between us. There is no necessity behind it."

"If you say so," the King seemed reluctant to believe his words.

"I'll be returning to the desert," The Lord told them. "I enjoyed your hospitality King Terrell; I hope to repay it soon." He then turned to Link and a mischievous smile spread as he looked him in the eyes. "Link, listen to me as I say this. You will be the strongest warrior in all of Hyrule, but not yet. You are too young and inexperienced."

"Maybe you're a tad too old," Link retorted.

"Ordon sarcasm," Ganondorf smirked, "As famous as its steel." He turned with a flick of the cape and retreated back up the stairs. As he did he spoke with the words bouncing off the stairs' spiral lined walls, "The King had marvelous ideas, he just went about it in the wrong way."

"What does that mean," Link growled.

The King shrugged, "I do not understand that man. He is a mystery to everyone but not to be underestimated."

"Doesn't look like much," Link commented.

"Now he doesn't," The King replied. "He used to be a great warrior."

"That explains his hands," Link muttered more to himself than the King, who heard him all the same.

"He was considered the greatest fighter in all of Hyrule back in the day."

"That great huh?" Link's interest perked.

The King nodded. "He was so great in fact, that he was causing the world turmoil." Link arched an eyebrow in confusion and that as all that was needed. The King leaned forward more interested in this discussion. "He triumphed over any obstacle, basically a hometown hero. It's hard to tell but he stands well over six foot. With lightning speed and immense strength. Not only physically, his mind can impress the most brilliant generals with his tactics. He is the definition of born for war."

"But…" Link drawled out to get the King to keep going.

"Not quite at the but yet." The King folded his hands together leaning on his knees. Link sat on his cot with his back to the wall listening to the King's story. He didn't hear much outside history in Ordon, not that it wasn't known, he simply just didn't concern himself with it.

"He took leadership early on because his Father died and at the age of twenty he was made Lord. First thing he did was begin building an army. You can see how this could be quite frightening. He was young, skilled, loved, and ambitious. As you've learned this can cause many problems for other people."

"The curse of greatness," Link smirked.

The King grumbled some non-audible words before continuing. "I addressed this issue with him and he gave that sly, yet stoic smile where you never know what he's thinking. He reassured me he was simply fixing the loose ends his father didn't. I didn't believe him until reports that the villages of the desert were being reinforced and fixed up. He was using the extra soldiers to make living better, dig more wells, more streets. He was completely reshaping the Gerudo lifestyle for the better and everyone loved him more."

"So what was the problem?"

"I asked each other leader about it, so it wasn't just my thoughts alone." The King said first to make sure Link wouldn't jump to conclusions. "He now had a big army, happy people, and a good economy. He could expand if he so wished. Everyone knows his people would follow him to the world's end. He could attack any village in Hyrule and probably win. The Zoras, Gorons, and even Ordon fear this was a possibility. Of course, Ganondorf never made any offensive move. He never made hints to attacking, he never asked for compensation not to, there were no threats. It was as if his mind simply didn't even think about starting a war."

"Maybe he wasn't," Link suggested.

The King tipped his head back and forth in consideration. "That's always a possibility, but in all history young powerful people always want more. The problem this time, Ganondorf had the numbers and skill to get more if he so wished. But he never did and now he can't."

"Oh?"

The King nodded, "He fell from a horse one day…his back landed on a rock." The King looked Link in the eye. "He was told he'd never walk again, but that bastard proved them wrong. As you can see he walks but he can never completely straighten his back. It completely broke him and that's why he's so lazy and never seems to care what people say. As bad as it was for him, it put the world at ease. There was no longer fear of an attack since he could not lead a significant battle injured like that."

Link nodded in agreement. It seemed strange that one man could be a deciding factor in war but it was the truth. Once one important man falls, the moral of the troops' falls, and then the battle is lost. Emotion and a focused mentality are keys in essential war. If Ganondorf couldn't lead the battle in the front, the people wouldn't be able to fight to their full potential. Gerudo doesn't have many heroes to lead battles, so in that culture it was known the Lord would lead the battle. Hyrule had Captain of the Guard and other known knights that could raise moral and the strength of the army. Ordon had many to lead into a charge. Numbers were important, but a single strong hero would always be the deciding factor.

"Then five years later, he was present at the war against Ordon," The King said. "He was actually against it at first, saying it would only cause more turmoil…he was right as always. That man can see into the future. Nevertheless, I ordered him to help strategize and without him I can easily say Hyrule would've lost many, many more men."

"He's that good?" Link exclaimed.

The King Laughed, "A twenty-seven-year-old came up with better strategies than fifty-year-old war veterans. They were upset but his worked most of the time. Of course against Ordon nothing works as well as you hope, and I saw shock on his face as one of his strategies completely fell apart. Ordon just countered it automatically without any hesitation."

"That's what we do," Link said proudly.

The King took a serious demeanor. "What I see in him I see in you. Link you have such ambition and skill. I know you can think far ahead of your opponent in battle, knowing what combination you do will have what effect on them. He was just as skilled, and could've done so much. Link, do not be wasteful with what you have. Don't be a stubborn, haughty boy. Be a leader and lead Ordon into the future."

"I am no leader," Link answered heatedly. "Just a warrior who will follow his village."

The King sighed, "Perhaps not yet Link. I cannot see a future in which you don't lead Ordon."

Link didn't respond. He wasn't quite sure how too. It was a compliment but also a very strange one. Did the King see that much out of him? To run a village was certainly not something for him. He was just that boy who enjoyed fighting and being the person the village could depend on now and then. He never did anything too serious, did he? The boar, and that time the river was flooding. He didn't exactly do it to lead people; he just helped out when he could. He never thought about being anything more than just another person in the village. Surly other didn't think of him like the King did?

While Link was thinking a silence filled and when Link noticed it his thoughts returned to what was presently going on: him in a cell for breaking the law.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Link asked rather casually.

"We can't kill you, as you know."

"Disheartening."

"So we are left to probably giving you lashes."

"You say it in such a nice way," Link's sarcasm was ever present.

"You do not seem worried," The King noted.

Link shrugged as his only response.

The King leaned forward on his knees, "Have you ever seen someone after being whipped." Link shook his head causing the King to continue. "I know you aren't naïve and I know you don't think it won't hurt. But you have to understand they don't simply cut your back or cause some skin to break. They literally turn your back into mush. The skin and blood and muscles just all mix to form a disgusting soft open mess."

"Oh don't candy coat it for me." Link drawled out sarcastically once again.

"After forty lashes a man can barely walk. Your back is connected to everything and every single movement causes pain. You cannot ride a horse for weeks after that amount."

"Well that raises a problem."

The King and Link both knew they couldn't keep him long. There was a point that he'd have to be released. If he was so injured he couldn't ride his horse then he'd have to stay longer or get an escort which both knew would never end well. However he couldn't not get punished, they both also knew that fact well. Link outwardly did wrong and even he would admit and submit to authority.

"Also if you go back to Ordon all torn up I'm sure it won't go over well," The King added. "The last thing I need is getting Bo all worked back up. I don't know if you've ever seen him mad but he's quite the unstoppable force." Link smirked in agreement. "Which is why you will probably receive twenty lashes."

"How generous."

"You should be dead," the king deadpanned.

"Fair enough."

"Twenty lashes will still hurt like hell but you won't be incapable. You'll be able to ride back to Ordon with pride, which I know is a big deal to you obviously. You'll learn your lesson-"

"What lesson?"

"-and be able to continue with your life." The King growled out at the end ignoring him.

"We wouldn't be here right now if you simply let me win," Link said raising a very dangerous topic.

"I-"

"Uh ah," Link shook his head cutting of a_ king_. "No excuse, no nothing. Everyone knows I was going to win, it was so obvious you stopped it. Was I wrong to kill that man? Yes, I am not denying that. But what lead to it, me winning, not even cheating to win. You had no right to take that from me."

The King sat back slightly defeated. Link raised a good point. He didn't go about it the best way but it did all lead back to the King starting the problem.

"What would've been so wrong with someone from Ordon winning the tournament?" Link asked seriously. "Do you hate us that much?"

The King leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He brought his rough folded hands to his lips and tapped against it. His mind seemed to be tearing itself apart on the inside as words for slowly coming together. He was exhausted and stressed as his mind was fighting a war. Tired from the misconceptions, tired from the rumors and missed intentions, tired from all the hate directed at him.

"I don't hate Ordon." He finally spoke so quietly his words simply drifted to Link.

"Oh thank the Goddesses," Link exclaimed throwing his hands into the air and speaking with heavy venom and sarcasm. "How silly of me to think the taxes and the insults and the fucking war was all because you don't hate us."

"I don't, it's true," The King repeated stronger. "In fact…I love Ordon. It's personally my favorite village."

"What are you doing?" Link asked seriously his eyes narrowing.

The King sat back and stared Link in the eye. "Link…I knew your father. I knew him personally. Him, me, and Rusl were all friends."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Link proposed sternly.

The King shrugged, "It's the truth. Maybe it should say we had more respect towards each other than friendship, but that still meant a lot. Obviously we didn't travel around together and I suppose to you and others we didn't seem like good friends."

"I don't understand," Link said honestly. "If you were his friend, which I don't see how since I've never heard of this. Then why did you start a war with Ordon?"

His folded hands once again pressed against his mouth. His eyes closed as he fought for the words. Outwardly pained by it all he sat still on the bench. A deafening silence filled the room with such strength it was practically painful. The fire's warm glow seemed to cool and darken on his face.

"I was…_obsessed_," The King admitted slowly, stressing the last word like it was a drug he could not rid himself of. "Obsessed with the power of Ordon."

Link couldn't even say anything in response.

"I didn't want to fight a war, I wanted to unite Hyrule." The King said exasperated slamming his fist on his knee. "I didn't declare war, I suggested we unite together and I was refused. You've learned of my hot head and my stubbornness. I promised an army that they'd crumble and cower against."

"That doesn't exist," Link reminded him of the obvious Ordon pride.

"So I learned," The King rubbed his hands over his face exhausted from it all. "I brought the biggest army in history so Ordon would see its fate and simply agree to join me. It would've worked, it would've united all of Hyrule but I never expected…I never thought for one second Ordon would still bear arms."

"You never wanted the war," Link repeated to himself astonished at such a discovery.

"Yes," The King admitted, "I couldn't simply turn around and leave with an army of thousands. An army of many clans and tribes, I had to fight the war. After I knew the war had to be fought, I figured a day of gruesome fighting would end it." The King chuckled bitterly, "I was naïve enough to think I would win the war in a day. I knew how strong Ordon truly was but still thought my numbers would win."

"But it lasted a week," Link said.

The King's head fell into his hands, "The worst week in my life. I never imagined such a horrible thing. I've seen battle, I've seen war, but that one week against Ordon was nothing I'd ever experienced before. The level of the fighting was above my ability to control."

"With all the battles you've seen?" Link questioned.

"What battles?" The King laughed bitterly. "There haven't been any wars around here in some time. There's always been the bunch of barbarians that try something but they are never anything too bad. A fight against Ordon is a fight against a monster…with a stick. Sure you'll get it eventually if you keep poking it, but not without loss."

"But how did you know my father," Link pressed getting back to the more important topic.

The King smiled meekly. "There was a group called the High Nine. Nine Knights that were considered the best of the best. We were above the Elite Knights, personally picked by the current King. I was on this group."

"You?"

The King narrowed his eyes, "I was not always how I look now and to give you an idea of how elite this group was. Lex was a part of this and his predecessor Talgy. And also one Zora you know, Piscis-"

"Piscis?" Link furrowed an eyebrow, "He acts as though he barely knows you."

The King chuckled, "That river rat…he is a strange one, always up to tricks and his clever sly ways. I never understand him but trust me, he knows me well, we are good friends from the past." The King explained and seeing Link satisfied with the answer continued. "So four out of the Nine: One is the second highest position besides royalty within the Zoras; the Prince's body guard. Two became Captain of the Guard and one became King…do you understand how elite this group is now?"

"Impressive enough," Link admitted, "Anyone else I know."

"There were two Gerudo that disappeared during some adventure they went on. There was one with Sheikah background, and then two more Knights from Castle Town. The last three all died in the war against Ordon, I believe your father claimed the Sheikah and Talgy. Rusl took out one of the Castle Town Knight, then Vix took out the other Castle Town Knight."

Vix was a villager in Ordon. He was big and known for his skill in wielding a double bladed axe. He was also close friends with Link's father in the past but better friends with Bo. Link saw him usually at any village commotion. He was one of the top fighters in the village but with a good heart. Always seen playing with any kids and teasing his amazingly beautiful wife. Link always was fond of him but when Link's parents were gone Rusl took over as the father figure. Rusl even told him once Vix was going to take the role but it was decided Link knew Rusl more and therefore should be the one to have Link, since the child would be more comfortable around Rusl.

"They must've been really tough," Link praised. "Those three Ordon villagers are the best that I know of."

The King nodded in agreement. "All in one on one duels, with no cheap shots. They were all respectful of each other and each had their beautiful death."

"But how did you know my father?" Link asked again bringing the topic back.

The King smiled easily seeing how excited Link got about his father. "The point of the High Nine was to travel to all the five kingdoms in Hyrule. Zora's Domain, Goron Mountain, Gerudo Desert, Ordon, and technically the city of Hyrule where we begin."

"What was the point of this journey," Link inquired quite interested.

"It was a fellowship to bring more joy of all the clans and villages. It was kind of a political thing plus it was an adventure and since we were all young we welcomed it. Really we were supposed to learn the ways and different cultures."

"Where'd you travel first?"

The King sighed, "I wish I could tell you all about it, but it would take years. To sum it up we traveled to Gerudo first." The King smiled boyishly, "Many, many pretty young women were there."

"Very chivalrous," Link commented.

"Like you wouldn't have at that age," The King accused jokingly, when Link rolled his eyes he moved on. "That's where I saw Ganondorf for the first time. Only a young boy who just turned of age but he showed such promise we all knew he'd be big later in life."

"How'd you see him?"

"Each place we visited would show off their skills," The King explained. "To show what they had to offer, and since we were knights there was a lot of sparing. We all sparred against Ganondorf, we easily won back then but it was showing how we acknowledged how the village put him up as there man."

"Interesting," Link crossed his arms thinking about it.

"Yes it was," The King smiled reminiscing. "After that, we went to Zora's Domain. Now imagine lots of partying and then staying with the Zoras."

"Quite the drag."

"An understatement," The King laughed, "We had to mind all our manners…it was hard to say the least. But we learned how they think about the fish and water. How it is almost another whole life that we just completely forget about. Their saber and daggers styles were impressive."

"This sounds like a trip I'd go on." Link commented.

"It is a trip that you should go on," The King urged then pausing for a second thinking about what next to tell. "We actually visited the Sheikah tribe in the Snowpeak Mountains. We didn't have to but there was no rush in this journey so we wanted to visit every place. After that we made our long trek to the Goron Mountain."

"You put it together like it's a simple travel," Link noticed.

"It was months into the journey already and weeks of travel between places but worth it." The King said, "Each village and place we'd go by we were heroes. They welcomed us with so much food and drink I have never been able to recreate those meals." The King burst into a fit of laughter, "The Gorons had tables of whole meats thinking we ate as much as them."

Link could only imagine the amount of food that was on those tables. It made his mouth water since he hadn't had any food since his morning meal before the fight.

"I met Dangoro here, and he laughed at us for being Hyrulians. We never were able to beat him, something you should be beyond proud of for that accomplishment." He praised having Link flash him a smirk. "However he knew we were skilled of our species and admitted our strength by the end of our stay."

"Then…Ordon?"

The King nodded, "That was the last stopped. It was coming close to a year on our journey at this point. We thought we were so experienced and powerful. We thought we were the best in the world seeing all other cultures. Compared to every other place Ordon just seemed like a little village in a forest. We weren't expecting much and actually not really wanting to go there at all."

"But you did still?"

"We couldn't be rude and just deny this last place our visit." The King sat back and smiled, "We thought other places welcomed us…there is no welcome like an Ordon welcome."

Link smiled, "The entire village cheering for you and offering you everything, am I right?"

"Most indeed," The King answered giving a rare toothy grin. "We feasted all the night, danced our feet off in the tavern with a band. I still say that is the best music I know, so upbeat and fun." Link smiled again happy the King was admitting all the good things about Ordon. "We stayed in the inn and were actually allowed to sleep in late. Almost all the other cultures we had to get up early to do some ritual of some sort. In Ordon everyone slept until they were satisfied. This caused us to think everyone in this village was lazy."

The King crossed his arms and one leg over the other getting more comfortable. "However the next morning we sparred and of course we all were cocky. The Knights of Nine travelled all Hyrule and now this one village we are supposed to spar in. Ordon was known for its fighting but we never witnessed it."

"Impressed?" Link inquired.

The King chuckled, "We all walked to the cattle grounds to get some space. As we walked up to the fence we saw some Ordonians already sparring." The King leaned forward, "It was your father and Rusl. They were laughing and joking as they fought and we all leaned against a fence watching them." The King motioned with his hands as he talked. "Now being polite we said how they were skilled and impressive. Honestly none of us thought that…it wasn't that we thought they were bad. We just thought we were better."

"I'm guessing you weren't."

The King shook his head slowly, "Not at all. Your father kicked all our asses and Rusl beat us as well." The King laughed, "It didn't help they were younger than us too. I walked into that fight smiling and joking with your father. Saying how I'd go easy and stuff. I was on the ground in less than ten seconds. He flashed me a grin, just like yours, and asked if I was cloud gazing."

Link laughed loving every story he's ever heard from his father.

"Ordon is indeed known for its humor." The King chuckled, "I was enraged and tried again…I lasted twenty seconds. Mind you I was considered the best in the group of Nine too, but I could just not beat your father. I went all out and the fight only lasted a short five minutes. He as just better than me no matter what I did. It didn't help he constantly belittled me every time I lost."

Link smiled proudly. "Frustrating?"

The King leaned forward, "You know what was worse…they were drunk."

Link outwardly laughed. "How? It was the afternoon."

"They were drinking throughout the night until the morning. They were still feeling the effects and were able to beat us. It was unfathomable." The slowly shook his head. "I can't explain the feeling I felt at that point. It wasn't just anger and embarrassment…it was fascination. I was hooked on their skill and wanted to be as good as them."

"But you were young," Link surprised he was actually supporting the King. "You surely got better."

"Damn right," The King nodded, "I stayed in Ordon for a month training with them."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I did get much better. I also learned your culture well, I gained friends and I fell in love with the place. So when I returned I was a month after everyone else. I was questioned to why I arrived late and I showed them my skills." The King smiled brightly at Link. "I was better than everyone in the city, I was _the best_."

"Hard to believe," Link jeered.

"It may be now but not then. Also I'm sure this will make you happy. I never did beat your father, he was always better than me."

"Did he train you?" Link asked.

The King shook his head. "No, we became friends and all but he didn't train anyone. Hell, he didn't even really do any of their training. Since it was before the war, Ordon did still have a standing army and trained every day. Your father didn't train with them, neither did Rusl. They did whatever they wanted because both were so naturally skilled. Of course your father was far better than Rusl, but you can't let that fill your mind as if Rusl wasn't good."

"Oh I know he's good, don't worry," Link replied. "But if you made friends how have none recognized you."

The King let out a loud snort. "I don't look the way I did at all. I was clean shaven, in shape, long hair…trust me, after over a decade of not seeing me I was unrecognizable."

Link simply shrugged, he supposed it was a good enough excuse.

"Well my skills were so great and their workout made me even more attractive," The King raised his eyebrows uncharacteristically humorously as he said it. "I was picked by the current Princess to be her husband, and since I was close with the King it was agreed."

"Wait," Link waved his hand cutting him off leaning forward. "You were never planned on being King…you just became it because of the Queen picking you."

The King smiled, "It takes a lot to become King like that. The people have to love you, which they did. You have to fit the part, which I did. You need good with relationships with other cultures, which I did after that trip. The Princess, current Queen, liked me and her father and mother liked me. It only made sense that I would be made King."

"Weird," Link mumbled, "I just figured you always had some royal blood in you."

The King smirked, "Link do you see these," He flicked his round ears. "This means I'm a Hyrulian, just a normal person. Now look at yours." Link knew already but still just ran his finger over his pointy ear. "That means you're Hylian. Hylians are of royal decent because their ears are said to let people hear the Godessess better."

The King had a special gleam in his eyes as he talked. "Link…you are more royal than me."

Link's mouth almost dropped. That was just absolutely insane. He never even second guessed why his ears were like that. Sure as a kid he was teased by the other kids, but his mother had the same ears. She told him they were special and shouldn't be embarrassed by them. He never thought there was some meaning behind it; he'd seen other regular people with those ears. To learn that they had a royal basing was truly astonishing.

The King smiled, "Gives a new outlook to things doesn't it?"

Link's eyes were wondering trying to figure it out. "I…I just don't see how."

"I believe your father mentioned she was of the decent. Most likely some cousin or less important nobility, otherwise I'd believe you would have a much higher standing…then again maybe not." The King shrugged, "It could be centuries ago that it arrived in your bloodline. As you notice there are quite a few Hylians walking around. So that's why we don't automatically give them special treatment."

"It's just weird…does this mean I can order you around" Link actually smiled for a bit before turning into a soft chuckle. The King joined him and soon it became louder until they were both sitting like toddlers laughing their asses off. The King snorted as Link clutched his stomach. Was it that funny? No, not at all. But it was the bonding the two were having. The King always knew that it would be wise to befriend Link, he wished it wasn't so, but he finally admitted it. Now Link was finding the reasons behind why he hated the King and his Kingdom. Surely after this whole ordeal was over, things would mellow between Hyrule and Ordon.

A sudden clatter of armor was heard echoing down the spiral steps. An Elite Knight came barreling into the room gasping for air.

"Your majesty," His eyes showed fear and shock. "The castle…it's under attack."

The King's eyes widened as he jolted to his feet. "Who?"

"Gerudo." The single word ushered out of the Knight's mouth was as powerful as an army of thousands. The suspicions of Ganondorf turned out to be true. Years of worry once thought wasted and pointless, now were well deserved. Years of no aggression to a sudden full attack on the center of Hyrule. It was a surprise attack that – back in the King's mind – was no surprise.

"Get the archers to the towers, shut the gates, barricade them, and draw the bridge; all the citizens outside the city must be sacrificed."

"My King…they are already inside the castle." The Knight explained sadly.

The King sat back down on his seat in shock. He ran two hands down his face taking a deep breath. Unable to fathom his castle was under attack and the enemies were already inside.

"There are hundreds, how'd they get them all inside without us knowing?" The Knight asked.

"It's Ganondorf," The King growled. "He was probably slipping in his army each day, fifty at a time, probably a hundred. He's had weeks to get them inside, living among us would not even register as strange with all the festivities."

"King you must hurry," The Knight urged.

"Yes!" He roared forcing his adrenaline to increase. "I will banish all the desert rats from my Kingdom. Their treachery shall be paid in blood!" He rushed past the Knight and up the stairs, as he did he shouted back to Link. "Link stay here, you will be safe." The Knight chased after the King.

"I don't want to be safe!" He exclaimed. "I will fight with you!" He shouted but his own voice only echoed around the chamber. No one heard him and he was by himself now.

He paced back and forth in the cell. He had to make a decision and he knew the decision would come. This battle would rage all night and far into the morning. At some point someone would come to his cell, it was impossible for it not too. Either a Hyrulian Knight would come and do one of two things. Kill him…or release him on the pretense he fights with them. Link could kill the guard and run but he knew well enough he'd never do that. He would fight along until he could escape. This was not his fight, he simply needed to escape.

The other thing that could happen would be a Gerudo would come for him. They would also give him the same options. This had a little more problem to it. To not agree to their side they'd either kill him or leave him in the cell. Which, if they lose their attack, he'd be released for not siding with them. If they do win, he'd be killed after. If he agreed to fight with them, it would almost feel like betrayal. He did not like Hyrule but that did not mean he liked Gerudo. They were almost always rivals with Ordon. Especially if they are attacking, they are in the wrong…but doesn't Link want that?

The Ordonian decided he didn't want to take over the Castle. He just wanted Ordon to go back to the way it was. So he couldn't fight along with the Gerudo…he just couldn't. If they won, he's be rewarded and be granted passage back to Ordon. Surely he could come up with a great adventure escape story to tell everyone. Maybe they want him to fight with the Gerudo, would that be in Ordon's best interest. To gain a high standard with a possible new government. But what if they lost…there wouldn't be a new government.

Link cursed and slammed himself against the wall. "What do I do? Do I fight, refuse, lie, run?"

He didn't know and he would have to decide soon. A body came tumbling down the stairs and Link knew from the sound it was a Knight. As he fell to the bottom his sword fell from his hand like the life slipping from him. The clanging that rang out was a symbol that Link would soon make probably the most important decision in his life. One that – even if he didn't know then – would be a deciding factor in the destiny of Hyrule.

Soon two Gerudo rushed down the stairs and jumped over the body. They ran up to his cage and stood closely smiling.

"The great Lord has given reason to set you free." His smile was sinister and greedy. "After witnessing the tournament I understand why. Fight with us Ordonian, after what this Kingdom has done to Ordon, surely you hate them. The Lord knows of you, and personally wants you at his side. You can bring in the new age, with Ordon a power house anew."

Link squeezed his hands into fists. He turned away from the wall. A sick smile spread across his face. "Release me and I will personally cause the royal blood to stain the tiles."

"A correct answer my friend," The man reached his hand out and the other Gerudo handed him the keys he got off the table. He unlocked the cell and stepped back.

Link slowly stepped out, shirtless and bandaged up. He smirked evilly. "Tell me, how goes the fight? Where is there in need of help, and where are the royals."

The man smiled happy with Links decision. "There are no lines exactly. Everyone is everywhere; we are taking the city slaughtering any who oppose. It is the same in the castle. Some of their men are still at the front gates, some of ours are in the top towers. The main fight is still on the main floor, especially in the great hall." They motioned for Link to go first.

"Don't trust me I see," Link chuckled but shrugged. "I suppose it's with good reason, I wouldn't trust me either. In fact, you shouldn't have." Link stood over the dead Knight's body. He slid his foot under the sword. He skillfully flipped the sword up to his hand and gripped it tightly.

He turned on the Gerudo who – even though trusted Link – were well prepared and charged him. The one came at him with a horizontal swing with his own sword. Link pushed it aside and spun bringing the back of his fist at the man's cheek. The man stumbled away and the second one swung over the first at Link. Link used the hilt on his sword to push the man's sword towards the ceiling. He jabbed him in the neck with his fist. The man gasped for breath as Link turned back to the first man.

The first man recovered and swung at Link again. He swung too high and Link easily ducked under it, he came up strong and dug his sword into the man's gut. He jerked it up opening the wound more before ripping it out. He felt the blood splat on his chest as he did but he ignored it and turned back to the second Gerudo. He was still trying to breathe but knew Link would soon come. He took a desperate swing at Link who parried it easily and jammed his sword into the man's stomach. He pulled to the side, ripping it out, virtually causing the man to spin and fall down dead.

Link gripped the sword tightly staring at the two dead bodies. He wasn't naive and didn't imagine there wouldn't be death. He was just preparing himself, because he knew it was going to be a lot when he left. He made his decision to fight the Gerudo and he would have to stick by it. He had escaped his cell, now he just had to escape the castle. He took a breath and made his way up the stairs ready for anything.

He advanced slowly, making sure to be careful to not run straight into anyone. He wished he paid attention to when the guards were walking him to the cell. Sadly he wasn't, and he'd just have to wing it. Then again, he didn't want to go out a main entrance, no doubt that would be where the most fighting was.

Link reached the top and was happy the door was already open. He could already hear the battle within. The screams of the dying and the clang of the steel. He peaked through the doorway into the wide chamber and it was mass chaos. There were no lines like the man said. It was a bunch of proxy battles spread throughout the chamber. Link actually felt relieved, he would be able to run straight through. No one would be paying attention to him.

So that's what he did. He darted across the makeshift battlefield. He kept his eyes moving in case someone did advance on him. Luckily no one did and he made it into another hallway. He advanced slowly listening for any more sounds ahead of him but he couldn't really focus since the battle behind him was still echoing behind him. He continued down random hallways avoiding all possible battles. Sometimes he'd duck inside a storage room as troops walked by. He didn't need to fight, he only needed to escape.

He let out a sigh of relief when he came to a case of stairs. He started descending when he heard a lot of footsteps coming towards him. Sounded like metal on stone so he concluded it was knights…which didn't help him anymore than Gerudo. He quickly backtracked up the stairs and went back to the floor he started on. He looked down the hall to see a group of Gerudo appear. They saw him and began advancing. He cursed and quickly run up the stairs. He heard more shouting and he knew that the Knight's arrived on the floor. They would fight each other letting Link escape. The only problem now…Link was heading up when he needed to go down.

This continued longer than Link cared to admit. To be lost inside a castle when he couldn't get lost in the forest. It wasn't humorous in any way, the longer the battle raged the more difficult it would be to escape. He needed to get out right away, but he knew he was running around blindly in the castle for over thirty minutes. Which, doesn't seem like a lot of time, but in a battle and a castle, it was an extraordinary amount of time to be lost.

After what seemed like forever he stumbled upon something that he did not mean too. It wasn't an exit, which he wished for, because fate had bigger plans than simply letting him escape. He entered into a skinnier than normal hallway. It wasn't small, just compared to the usual large one, it was more normal size. And in this not so large hallway he stumbled into by dashing around a corner carelessly. He didn't have time to hide and he was spotted instantly, but even Link didn't care this time.

For there were many dead bodies all scattered and piled over each other in this hallway. There were Knights and Gerudo alike. There were many more than Link would expect to find in a hallway like this, but as he followed the trail of blood, it lead up to one spot. At this one spot, there was the King…lying on the ground. He was still breathing holding his sword at a last chance of defense.

There was five Gerudo soldiers left that all had their eyes now on Link. At the front of the five soldiers there was one skimpily, but culturally, dressed tall woman. Her skin was a dark bronze and her face was covered with a dark rich purple silk cloth. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her stomach had muscles ripping out and her body's tone was impossible to miss. Her hips held curves women dreamed of and this woman would be mistaken for being in a battle…if it wasn't for the two oversized scimitars she held in her hand and the fact that her eyes glared death at Link. She was a higher-up in the ranks of Gerudo, just like the Elite Knights in Hyrule. Even Link knew of their skill and the death they could bring with them.

"Get him," The Female Gerudo commanded. Her voice was sweet like nectar but held such a tainted feeling of death on it. As if representing her very contradicting presence and existence of beauty and blood.

The five Gerudo soldiers charged and Link gripped his sword ready. The first swung high and Link sweeped low, cutting the man's leg clean off. He screamed, unbalanced, and fell to the ground, no longer dangerous. Link prepared himself for the next man, who swung evenly at his midsection. Link batted it away and spun toward his enemy as he did. He wrapped his free arm around his enemy and kept spinning. As he finished his spin he pulled the second man and threw him towards the third. The third was already striking and his sword lodged itself in the second, who fell down dead. The body brought the third's sword down to the ground and left him open. Link slashed across his chest opening it without getting his sword too deep into the body.

The fourth jumped and brought the sword down with two hands. Link easily stepped to the side and brought his sword up in a reverse slash, where his sword point was down and his hilt was high. It let him easily dodge the sword and get the man in the gut. He kept a strong grip to make sure he wouldn't lose the sword in the body. He ripped it out before the man even hit the floor completely. The fifth man jabbed straight out and Link used his incredible speed in his swing to parry it and slash back before the man could defend. The fifth fell down dead and that only left Link and the female leader. There were a good couple of yards between them still.

"The Ordonian," Her cloth moved in a way Link knew she was smiling. She brought her two scimitars up in defense.

Link charged and did his patented side-to-side step advance. He went left, than right, then left, than right. During the charge the Gerudo watched carefully not sure if he would follow through or not. Link was a yard away when he stepped right for the final time, keeping the pattern. She saw it and swung knowing where he'd be…however Link's unpredictability was as evident as ever. He didn't jump at her, but to the right at the wall. He dodged the slash and while in the air kicked off the wall. It didn't launch him higher into the air but simply redirected his previous jump. Now around the dangerous blades, he brought his sword down like a spear, right between the neck and shoulder. It dug deep and true and she fell down dead in less than a second…the sword still sticking out of her.

Link disregarded the six people he just slew in less than thirty seconds for there was still a King lying on the ground. He quickly knelt down at the King's side and got a better look at him. He was bleeding from a wound in his stomach and Link knew it was nothing he'd survive from. Link was officially the last person the King of Hyrule – his previous worst enemy – would ever see. He wasn't alone, Link realized. He was sitting next to his wife who Link could see the glaze in her eyes that she was already gone. The King had one arm resting on her. In his final moments he was protecting his wife.

"Link," The King coughed blood seeping out of his mouth as he did.

Link grabbed the King's reaching hand. He would not disrespect death. "I'm here."

"If I knew you'd be the last person I'd see I would've given you gold, silk, and women." He chuckled which soon turned into a coughing fit.

Link smiled softly but wasn't sure what to say.

"Link I'm sorry for everything I did." The King continued breathing deeply. "You know my story…you are one in a few."

Link took a sharp intake of breath. He knew the story that was earlier revealed to him was important, but he couldn't believe he was a carrier of it. That meant a whole new thing, this story revealed the real situation behind the Ordon War. It was as priceless as the King's crown.

"Link…I need to…tell you something." Link knew he was growing weaker.

"Anything." Link urged, knowing his life would soon be gone.

"I…I…slew your father."

Link's grip tightened around the King's hand as his mind rushed in so many thoughts he couldn't make any clear.

The King shook his head, "I do not…wish for you to…forgive me." He gasped and blood sputtered out. "When your father fell…I held him like this."

Link figured he would want more than anything to spit in the King's face and walk away. But he didn't and he stayed unwavering at his side. Death was a funny thing and right now it was the reason Link controlled himself.

The King continued, "He recognized me as his old friend. He didn't ask for anything…he didn't…he didn't have a wish…all he had were…the most true words…I'd ever been told." The King breathed deeply trying to keep his strength. "He said…he said…'Terrell…you fool…you have torn apart this world'."

The King let out a cry, not in pain, but in frustration at himself. At his life, his actions, his orders he'd ever given…at the failure he had become. "I'm a fool Link!" He shouted grabbing Link tightly shaking him. "I am a fool!" He repeated.

Link shook his head. "You are no fool, you are ambitious, you are a leader…you are a king."

The King readjusted his grip on Link pulling him even closer so their faces were almost touching. "I have one last wish…"

"I vow to fulfill it," Link promised knowing the importance of final words.

"Take the Princess to safety," The King made his final order causing Link's eyes to widen. "Not as a king…not as a superior…but as a dying father…please keep her safe."

Link gripped the King's hand tightly. He looked him strongly in the eyes. "I will not let harm come to her."

The King smiled, "I rest assured…thank you Link…I don't deserve it."

"No you don't," Link told him honestly, "But the Princess does and that is why."

The King nodded understandingly. "One last thing." He undid the clip at his waist to the sheath. He nudged the sword and sheath at Link. "I'm giving this to you. It is the sword of the king's, the sword of Hyrule…the Master Sword."

Link took it but didn't give it a second thought since there was still a dying man in his arms. "I'll keep it safe."

"Then no more foolish words from my mouth…find her." He pushed Link away with any strength he had left. "Go now! She is in danger!" He shouted before his arm collapsed too tired from keeping it up.

Link nodded and dashed down the hallway. He knew if he continued this way he'd find her room. As he turned the corner he looked back one last time on the leaders of Hyrule. The King slowly leaned to his already dead wife. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his final kiss on her forehead. Link forced himself onwards knowing that time was going to be of the essence.

* * *

"Impa what is going on!?" Zelda shouted for the hundredth time.

"I do not know." Impa replied calmly back standing at the door.

"Who…Why would someone invade!?" Zelda yelled standing in the middle of the room, not sure where else to be.

"Princess, please," Impa urged. "I don't know whose invading nor why, so stop asking. This is the protocol. Until someone comes to fetch us, we must remain in here…safe."

Zelda paced back and forth in her silk nightgown. Her hands playing with each other, her fingers fidgeting around. She was sulking in her bed about Link when Impa pounded on the door, shouting it was an emergency she was let in. Once she was in, she bolted the door and explained what was going on to Zelda, who did not take the news well. She was a nervous wreck, not sure what to do. She was taught to wait in her room until a safe escort would come to take her away. She wished they would arrive soon because she could hear the battle and it frightened her.

Her attention was drawn to the door when a sudden rapping was heard.

"Princess, Impa, it's me, Slazenger," His almost greasy voice broke through the thick wood. "There is an escort here."

"Password?" Impa asked.

"Trinus Diathlon."

Impa nodded and unbolted the heavy door.

"Impa wait!" Zelda screamed not trusting Slazenger at all.

Impa opened the door and turned to Zelda. "Princess do not worry, we will get you to safety."

"You won't," Slazenger sneered digging a dagger into Impa's back. He pulled it out and dug it in again over and over. Blood flying out in strings whenever the dagger was yanked out. Zelda screamed, her hands whipping to her mouth as her knees bent in terror. The Gerudo pushed Impa to the ground dead. He smiled sickly as he advanced towards Zelda.

"Slazenger!" She yelled tears falling from her eyes. "What have you done!?" Zelda backed up each step Slazenger took towards her. "You shall be punished!"

Slazenger chuckled, "You have no authority over me anymore Princess."

Zelda's legs hit her bed and they bent against it causing her to fall onto it. She kept crawling backwards in fear. Slazenger continued his advanced until he stood at the bedside. Zelda backed all the way up to the corner of the bed which lined the corner of the room…she was trapped.

"So the Gerudo are responsible for this," Zelda's voice wavered.

The Gerudo's sinister crooked smile slid across his greasy face. "My, my, look at the big brain on Zelda."

"You will refer to me as Princess!" She screeched, "And I order you to cease and desist."

Slazenger chuckled starting to kneel on the bed advancing once again, "I'm under the command of The Great Lord Ganondorf. I have been his spy this whole time."

"I can give you gold," Zelda begged, "Silver, land, anything. I have more than Ganondorf, I can give you double of what he promised."

"Tsk, tsk," Slazenger tossed the dagger behind him. "You can't double yourself can you."

Zelda's mouth quavered in shear fear. Her tears ran down her sound cheeks as her knees curled up to her chest. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her advancing predator.

"That's right…I get you."

Slazenger dived onto Zelda who screamed more. She tried as hard as she could to bat him off her but she couldn't. He tried to hold her hands down but she was failing them too much. She kept her knees to her chest which he was having difficulty pulling away. Zelda reached out and used her nails to claw him across the face in desperation. Slazenger seethed in anger and brought his fist down on her face.

Zelda froze in the pain, her eyes wide in even more terror. She never felt pain; the last time she could remember, was when she fell as a kid and scratched her knee. People were barely allowed to touch her, let alone take any physical advance on her. The searing in her cheek was new and daunting to her. But as she froze, she felt her right shoulder become bare as the clothing was ripped. She found strength and kicked her legs out hard.

Slazenger was hurled off the bed. He jolted to his feet and reached over to Zelda, grabbing both her feet. He pulled strongly, dragging her over to him and then brought her legs around his midsection. Zelda tried to bring them back to her chest but his waist was in the way. Her dress was being pushed back and she couldn't stop her screaming. He hands were pinned down with just one of his hands and Zelda struggled as hard as she could but she just couldn't get free.

"Oh so beautiful," Slazenger sneered.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled of Zelda and soon was being pulled towards the window. He let his feet go limp but the person just dragged him. His skinny hands clawed like a rat at the hand that was gripping him tightly. He screamed in terror as he was tossed like a ragdoll at the window. It shattered around him and his dying scream was heard all the way down to his death.

"Oh so beautiful," Link mimicked watching the man fall.

Link hurried back to Zelda, she was curled up in the corner. Her knees pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Link crawled across the bed and he reached out. She screamed and batted his hand away. Link reached for her again but she kicked out catching him in his stomach.

"Zelda, it's okay," Link soothed slowly moving towards her again. "It's me, Link, I won't hurt you." Zelda stared at him but didn't move. "Zelda… I promise, you can trust me."

She peered over her knees slowly at Link no really believing what she heard. It took her a couple seconds before she suddenly lunged at Link wrapped her arms around him tightly. She cried deeply into his shoulder and he held her. He whispered comforting words as he rubbed her back. However, he couldn't let this continue forever. He slowly pushed her back but kept his hands on her shoulder.

"Zelda, I know this is tough, but I need you to pull it together."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm being spoiled."

Link smiled impressed. She was strong, very strong. "I'm getting you out of here." He jumped off the bed and grabbed her hand. He dragged her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" She asked urgently.

"To a safe place," Link whipped his head back around and looked into her eyes. "To Ordon."

* * *

**So let's hear, who called it. I mean this is Zelda after all, a castle getting sacked by Ganondorf is almost a must. But I promise it won't be cliché 'Link goes on an adventure to collect shit or whatever.' I think what I have planned should keep everybody interesting and hopefully even more so. After all, we are finally getting into the real story that I've been dying to write. So leave me a review and tell me what you think, especially with this chapter…it's kinda important. **

**Also once again sorry for any mistakes, I will try and get the proper chapter up when I can, this will just have to do. **


	12. Dangerous Escape

**Okay, so it's been a while. You guys have been amazing with the review, I've never gotten so many for a chapter than the previous one. I can't thank you enough, and it took me forever to bring you the next chapter, so I feel even worse. The reason why it took me so long is because this chapter, and the next one, I wanted it to be only one total chapter. But it was passed 15,000 words and I figured that was even too long for me. So I split it up. The reason why I didn't want split the chapters up is simply because I don't want this dragging on. The whole 'Escape from the castle to Ordon'. I wanted it one chapter, and then move on. Well…that didn't work out. So now you have this chapter, then the next one and hopefully by the end of the next one, the new arc will began. **

**Also, I am still beta-less. I read this over more than once but I was also writing two other papers…so you can understand my eyes are tired. I apologize if there are mistakes, I do, I know if I wait another week and look at it again I'm sure I'll catch more, but I don't want to postpone this chapter any longer. You guys have waited long enough, and so I'll get this one out so you can enjoy.

* * *

**

"Hold the lines! Do not let these Desert Rats take this castle!" Lex shouted swinging his shield around to knock a Gerudo off his feet. He jabbed his sword down into his chest, stealing the life away from the soldier.

"Captain!" A soldier shouted running up behind Lex. "It seems their numbers are growing shorter."

"Not for long," Lex answered strongly.

He knew invasions; he studied them, planned them, and fought them. And with his experience, he sadly knew this wasn't looking good. They were taken by complete surprise, almost an entire army already inside the castle. The point of a castle was to stay safe inside and fight from the outside. Once the army gets in the castle, there is almost no hope. It was whether from the simple moral of defending soldiers, the King and Queen being slaughtered (even if they weren't aware yet), or the practical reason that an invasion force is always larger; this was looking worse and worse as time went on.

Lex was held up with the main force in the Main Hall. He was standing on the bottom step that would lead up to the thrones. There were two thin lines of soldiers in an arc facing towards the large doors. The soldiers were previously spread out while fighting but now that the enemies were eliminated they were reforming the lines. Touching the shield ends to form one wall with spears sticking through. They could only take on a defensive role, and keeping lines was the key. The last wave broke their line and it was almost the end but Lex was able to take most of the fighting on himself and postpone the inevitable.

"How many more do you think there are?" One soldier asked Lex.

Lex peered down at the man, no boy. He glanced around and noticed they all watched nervously for the next charge. Some were even beginning to cry while others were visibly shaking. They were standing over dead bodies and were trying to push them with their feet out of the way to get a steady ground. Their friends were dead or dying – they saw no hope – and they knew they were all going to die soon. This was the very reason why a single soldier like Lex is more important than a hundred rookies.

Lex let out a booming laugh. "What? Are you boys afraid of rats?" He let out another loud laugh. "Let's stomp these vile creatures so we can go back to our busy lives. My wife told me to fix that one step and she'll be upset if I haven't finished that by tomorrow."

Lex could see the tension lift, if only just a little. It was enough. A fearless leader was inspiring to troops, it would give them renewed strength, and moral. But even that wasn't enough in this case.

With a sudden roar erupting in the halls, the soldiers saw a mob of Gerudo charging. There were even more than the last wave. They were common soldiers, some with just whatever weapons they found out in the battle. A couple even held Hyrulian shields since they probably didn't have their own. They were only about fifty feet away and not stopping. Weapons raised high above their heads, eyes glared death, and war cries pierced terrified ears.

"Hold!" Lex shouted from behind the line. "Brace!"

He shouted just as the enemies collided with the wall. The Gerudo didn't stop or slow the tiniest bit. They did what they were trained to do. Swipe their weapon to the side to block the spear and crash straight into the shield. With only two lines there wasn't much strength to hold them back. It only grew worse when the second Gerudo wave dove over the first and on top of the Hyrulian soldiers. They took on a spasm, swinging and kicking in every direction to break the line. With more piling on top and the others still pushing, the line crumbled in seconds.

Lex recognized that tactic in sheer terror. It wasn't Gerudo style, it was Ordon based.

It was utter chaos. There were no lines and everyone was fighting anybody they saw. Lex didn't hesitate to charge into the fray and begin fighting. He was a flash of deadly power. Killing two before one could raise a weapon. Many Gerudo charged him but all fell dead seconds later.

One came at him with a horizontal swing and he ducked under it rising up to strike a different Gerudo in the back. He twisted his arm to put his shield behind him and blindly block an attack he could feel coming. He spun around and slashed the opponent in a reverse grip. He flipped his sword back around and raised it in time to parry a high slash. He kicked the Gerudo in the gut, having him double over. He bought down his shield knocking the man to the ground while simultaneously pushing a spear away with his sword. He spun around stepping closer to the spear-wielder and jabbed his sword in the man's gut. Turning around he saw another charging. He bent his knees, raised his shield and flipped the man over him before ripping the sword out of the pervious man's gut.

"I am Lex!" He shouted to all. "Captain of the Guard! This is _Hyrule!_ Face me, see my steel, for it will be the last your despicable eyes see!"

He was going to fight again when his eyes saw something…someone. Entering into the chamber was a large shadow. Lex's eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded. "Ganondorf."

The Desert Lord walked slowly and calmly into the chamber. He was hunched over like usual and his black cape covered him completely. His troops ran past him to enter the battle.

"_Ganondorf_!" Lex shouted above all the fighting, spit flying from his mouth. The evil man lifted his head and smiled.

Lex began running. He was going to kill that man, he didn't care if he died or the castle was lost. He was going to kill that cripple even if he had to fight hell itself to stay alive. There was even a chance that if Ganondorf died, the castle could be saved. He had to do it, especially if Ganondorf was foolish enough to enter the castle now, while the battle was still raging. He was overconfident and that would be his downfall.

Lex slid on his knees when a Gerudo swung at him. He didn't bother striking back, no one else mattered anymore. He continued to run around people and parry an attack here and there. He hissed when Ganondorf was simply watching him. Standing there hunched over with his black cape covering him. His fire hair seemed dark and his eyes glowed with blood and delight.

Lex spun around the last Gerudo before only having Ganondorf left. He was only yards away and he raised his sword.

"You shall die!" He screamed.

Ganondorf smirked. In a flash he kicked his foot straight out. It was like Lex ran into a solid rock. The Captain of the Guard went from full speed to a dead stop, his feet lifted off the ground before his entire body fell straight down. He gasped for breath at the Lord's feet.

Ganondorf smiled wickedly. Lex sensed something terrible and quickly rolled to the side. A second later an enormous sword – some sort of mix between a cleaver and a broadsword – crashed into the tile, hard enough to chip it. Lex scampered backwards away from the Lord.

He jumped to his feet and couldn't formulate any thoughts. Lex watched in terrified awe as the sinful man chuckled straightening his back. He stood at his full six, three height, with the biggest cleaver Lex had ever seen. It seemed to be black steel with two skinny razor points sticking out adjacently to the top. It must've weighed at least fifty pounds…and he swung it with one hand.

"Your injury?" Lex barely uttered.

Ganondorf shrugged, "All part of the plan."

Lex couldn't stop the gasp. "You…no, that's not-?"

"What? Possible?" Ganondorf let out a loud abrupt laugh before cutting it short. "What's not possible? That I've been planning this invasion for over fifteen years? That I've known everything about everyone in this castle. That even down to faking an injury to put everyone at ease, at rest, to ensure a surprise attack."

"But…no." Lex's eyes downcast.

"Oh so you realize," Ganondorf squatted down swinging his enormous cleaver onto his shoulder casually. "You realize this castle is lost, you are there hero and even if you didn't fight that Ordonian today, you'd still lose to me. And when you die, you will watch from hell as all your friends come tumbling down after you."

"The King-" Lex protested but was cut off.

"He's probably already dead," the Dark Lord waved it off as if nothing. He noticed Lex's unbelieving stare. "That's the other thing," Ganondorf chuckled. "Everyone thinks I'm cocky and arrogant, with an ego that needs to be satisfied. You charged me thinking I entered too early and would take advantage of my mistake. Trust me, I do not make mistakes, never have and I never will. I do not need to feed my ego either. I already know I'm better than anyone else." He let out smile, "Oh come on, that was funny."

"The King is not dead." Lex repeated.

"That may be true, I don't know. That's the beauty of this all. I bet everyone thought I wanted to kill the King and take his little precious daughter. I could care less about either of that. I just want power, which means total extermination of the royal family. I don't need to kill the king myself, I don't need to be cliché and take the beautiful princess. I want her dead as well, and as soon as Slazenger has his way with her…she shall be."

"Never," Lex hissed. "Never!" He screamed and jumped to his feat. He lunged at the still squatted Dark Lord with a powerful straight jab.

Ganondorf released his sword and easily parried Lex's strike using his armbands. He knocked it to the side with his left arm and simultaneously grabbed Lex's neck with his right. He jolted his feet straight now holding Lex off the ground. The Captain was planning another swing at the Gerudo but before he could Ganondorf grabbed his right wrist, preventing anymore swings.

Ganondorf pull Lex close to his face. The Captain could feel the Desert Lord's breath as he spoke such frightening, terrifying, horrifying, and worst of all, truthful words.

"You are going to die Lex," Ganondorf smiled his wide sinister smile. True delight was shining in his eyes as the Captain struggled for his life. "The King is going to die, the Queen is going to die, the Princess is going to die. Any who oppose me are going to die."

Lex tried kicking Ganondorf but they were too weak against the giant. He couldn't swing his sword since Ganondorf easily overpowered him. Maybe if he wasn't so tired, if he didn't fight Link earlier. But the fact remains that he did, and with one free hand gripping Ganondorf's arm trying to get some leverage…there was no hope.

Ganondorf smiled, "Look at you squirm…wobble, bite, claw, do it all Lex!" Ganondorf roared eyes wide with passion. "Die with no dignity, being strangled by one hand. That is no warrior's death. You will sit in hell with no honor, no sword or shield by your side. Just by yourself with a crushed neck as a sign of your weak disgraceful death." Ganondorf chuckled. "Do you know why you are dying? Because you fear me. You fear me and you fear death. Everyone knows Lex, that fate favors the fearless."

Lex choked out a laugh, it was painful but he couldn't help it.

"You have gone insane," Ganondorf remarked.

"What wise…words," Lex continued to laugh with a raspy voice through small gasps. "They…shall be your…demise."

Ganondorf tipped his head like a curious puppy mocking the Captain. "Oh? Enlighten me?"

"The fearless always win…always." Lex stared dead and true, unafraid of the demon in front of him. "And everyone knows…Ordon is fearless…above all others."

The fire-haired man simple shrugged. "I have a feeling they will see my light, after all, they surely don't love you."

"They like...who Link likes." Lex could feel the hand on his neck tighten meaning two things. He didn't have much longer to live, but he was aggravating Ganondorf to the last breath. "And Link…" He continued. "Doesn't like anyone…who harms the Princess…who you…have harmed."

"Then let him try and kill me." Sneered Ganondorf.

"Oh he will," Lex smiled the best he could. "Because…he has no fear…and even I know…you…are in fact…afraid of him." Lex cried out in hysterics. "You! You said it yourself! Fate favors the fearless. You will lose to him."

"The laughter of a dying man," Ganondorf commented off handily as he put all his might in his arm to end the Captain of the Guard. He dropped Lex to the ground and his body crumbled like a doll.

"My Lord?"

Ganondorf turned to one of his subordinates. "Yes?"

"The King and Queen are dead."

"Excellent."

"However there is some bad news, my Lord."

"Oh?" Ganondorf bent down and picked up his large weapon. "I'm having such a lovely day, don't ruin it."

"Well we have found Slazenger's body."

"Where?"

"Well…all over."

The Desert Lord only arched a connected eyebrow in response.

"We think he was thrown from the Princess' window…"

Ganondorf let out an abrupt laugh. "This only teaches us one thing."

"What's that, my Lord."

"That weasels can't fly." Ganondorf casually draped his enormous cleaver over his shoulder and began walking towards the throne.

"One more thing, my Lord!" The Gerudo called out.

"Make it quick, I'm rather hungry."

"It seems the Ordonian, has also escaped. At some point during the fray."

"Hmm," The Desert Lord thought a moment. "Close the city gates."

"We're trying, my Lord, but the knights are making their last stand there."

Ganondorf turned out surprised. "I assume they are letting all the citizens out while they can."

"Uhh yes, exactly how'd you know?"

Ganondorf didn't answer the idiotic notion of _not_ knowing and instead turned and walked away.

"Does this teach us a lesson?"

Ganondorf smirked. "Yes, a wolf can't be kept in a cage."

* * *

"Link what's going on!" Zelda cried.

Link didn't answer. He was too focused on where they were going. He was running in front, still with no shirt, and his unkempt hair waving around. His hand gripped Zelda's tightly afraid to leave her out of his touch for even a second. He had to know where she was at all times, it was simply too dangerous. Every corner could be a full ambush. The master sword, sheathed, bounced on his back. His adrenalin pumping causing all his senses to be awake. His mind was rushing with thoughts of survival and every skill he had was being put to use.

"Link, answer me!" Zelda yelled again. She yanked her hand back and stopped running.

"Princess!" Link urged.

"I'm not moving until I know what is going on." She demanded.

Link took a breath not wanting to yell. "No more yelling, and don't interrupt."

"Promise." She agreed.

"Your castle has fallen." Link told her seriously.

"No-"

"Don't interrupt." Link cut her off. He gently took her soft hand in his rough one. He brought her close and their blue eyes connected. "Zelda, your mother and father are gone. The Castle is being taken over by the Gerudo and you are not safe."

"But…" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

Link gently grabbed her other hand and brought them together in front of them. "I promise, I will keep you safe, I promise"

She nodded as the tears were starting fall down her fair skin. Not daring to speak and too afraid to ask Link if he was telling the truth. She wished it was a lie, that the Castle was attacked but gaining back control. It just couldn't be taken over…it just couldn't. Her father would stop any intruders. She use to run to him if she had a nightmare and he'd always say how strong the castle was. How safe she was and that he would always be there to protect her. But now…now she felt alone. Even if Link was there, she didn't really know him. How could she trust him, from what every person has ever told her is to never trust an Ordonian. He slew a two people in front of her eyes. He was just as bad as every other fighter out there…and yet, he was standing here, helping her.

When she felt his hands on hers, she felt safe. When his eyes stared into hers, she felt he was telling the truth. When he promised her that he would get her to safety, she believed him.

She nodded again sniffling as she did. She pulled her hands away from Link and reached over him to draw his sword taking it into her hands. It was heavier than she thought and she held it clumsily. Link gave her a questioning look but she ignored it. She didn't try to stop her tears, she knew that wouldn't happen. She wasn't embarrassed to cry, she lost much and no one would judge her. But she wouldn't give up. She would make it and live. She used the sword to cut into her night-gown making it into a skirt so she would be able to run faster.

She straightened herself and gave the sword back to Link. She looked him dead in the eye, tears staining against her face but eyes shining with determination. "Let's go."

He took her one hand again and began leading the way. "Now we have to be quiet, and do exactly as I say." He looked back to see her nod again. "Good…also, I don't know where I'm going."

"We're we going?"

"Stables."

"Go straight down this hall until you hit the stairs."

Link took off again making sure he wasn't running too fast for the Princess. It wasn't just about letting her keep up, it mattered that she didn't become completely exhausted. He had to find the right amount where she could maintain the speed without needing too many breaks. Link was hoping her adrenalin was going and she wouldn't even feel exhaustion until they were safe.

The passage would weave back and forth in right angles. They would come to a wall and be forced right, then back left. It was very dangerous because they were all blind corners and Link knew any smart warrior would wait before turning blindly around the corners. However, they were in a rush and couldn't take all that time on each corner. They just had to hope they wouldn't go around one of those corners that happened to have enemies on the other side.

It so happened that the next corner was 'one of those corners'.

Link and Zelda sped around the bend and were faced with three Gerudo. One just pulled his spear out of a knight on the ground when he noticed Link and the Princess. He turned but before he could do anything, Link was already in action.

He threw his sword at the man.

He didn't expect it to do any damage, you can't throw a sword and think it will be deadly. He was simply setting up for the next move. A reason why his fighting ability was above the rest. Making a bad move knowing that soon it would turn into a spectacular one.

The man held up his shield in time for the sword to hit it. The sword bounced off the shield and into the wall before it fell to the ground. As the man watched where the sword fell, he didn't see Link charge him jumping into the air. He jumped turning his body horizontal while kicking out with both feet. His feet landed square on the Gerudo's shield and the desert man was sent flying backwards. Link fell to the ground with his hands first to break the fall. Link grabbed the sword he previously thrown and sensed the next attack. He rolled away just as a sword came down where he was.

He lurched to his feet facing the wall with an opponent behind him. He jumped at the wall kicking off it and spinning around. He was higher than his opponent who was just lifting his sword back up from the first strike. The Gerudo had no chance as Link slashed downwards cutting right between his neck and shoulder. The man fell down dead.

Link spun around and parried a strike he knew would be there. He punched with his right hand, connecting with the man's nose. The man took a blind swing at Link hoping for a hit but Link easily ducked under it and rose up while swinging hard. The man took the blade up and across the chest, spinning with the blade before he fell down dead.

Link turned to face the last opponent, the one he attacked first with his double kick. The man struck with a javelin and Link knocked it to the side. Unexpectantly, the man swiftly kicked out catching Link in the stomach. The boy fell to his back at a loss of air. The man raised his javelin ready to strike down. Link was about to move when another action, even more unexpected, happened.

He saw Zelda jump onto the Gerudo's back, latching on. She dug her nails into his face. His eyes, cheeks, mouth, anything she could. Then she pulled back hard and the man roared in pain. He swung an elbow back and smashed Zelda in the face. She fell onto the ground holding her face in pain.

Link sat up and rammed his sword into the man's gut. With a twist and a rip, the man dropped dead.

Link instantly cast the dead man aside and hurried over to Zelda. He knelt down next to her and carefully pulled her hands away from her face. "Let me see."

She allowed her hands to be removed and revealed a bloody nose. "Getting punched hurts like hell." Zelda cursed not being very noble. "How do you do it?"

Link chuckled a little, "Well, that's the point of dodging."

He helped her up and the little moment of humor passed. They both nodded knowing they had to keep moving, so they did. They began running again this time stopping at _most_ corners to be safe. Stopping at them all would take too much time. The key to survival if they ran around a corner and there were enemies – like the pervious time – is to not wait and attack. It worked last time and Link would know it would work this time. Hesitation in a battle was the cause of a warrior's death many times.

"Link," Zelda whispered sharply. "You wounds have opened."

_No surprise there,_ Link thought. With all this running and fighting they were bound to reopen. He expected it and was thankful they weren't that serious. Still not good, but he could deal with them.

He flashed a smile over his shoulder. "No worries."

They reached the stairs and darted down them. They were a tight spiral with almost every step a blind spot. Link was worried he'd crash straight into an enemy but even so he couldn't slow down. He was skipping two at a time and Zelda rushing as quickly as she could. She never did so much running in her life or ever moved down stairs this quickly. One of the reasons why she tripped and fell. She let out a short scream and Link turned and caught her. No words were said, Link didn't even think it was a good time to make a joke about her clumsiness. They simply nodded and continued on their way. They saw the entrance and Link was relieved they were out of the tight space.

Link sped out of it first and when he did, he saw a flash of black on either side of him. Panic filled him and he let his feet fall out from under him while turning around. So instead of falling onto his back he was falling onto his stomach. He reached out his with his free right hand and grabbed Zelda's grown, the now makeshift skirt. He yanked her down with him, with all his strength. She gasped in surprise but realized what happened when she saw the two Gerudo on either sides of the door. They swung their swords, both horizontally at the doorway. Any slower and Zelda would've been cut in half.

Link lurched to his feet keeping his free hand on Zelda as he did. He noticed there were three more Gerudo down the hall watching the other end. They didn't notice them yet and Link had to kill the first two before moving on the other three.

"Hey!" One of the first Gerudo shouted. The other three turned around. They realized what was going on and instantly began to charge.

Link cursed, they were in serious trouble. He grabbed the back of Zelda's gown and dragged her just in time for a sword to miss her and hit the floor instead. He kept pulling her as she tried to crawl on her hands and knees to keep up. She was screaming in terror again which affected Link more than he wanted to admit. He yanked her upwards and she got to her feet, thankful to be off her knees. Link forced her behind him as he faced the first two.

"Tell me when the others are close enough to attack!" Link ordered.

"Now!" Zelda yelled back.

Link cursed, this was seriously starting to look impossible. One of the first two took a swing at him and he parried it. He kicked the man onto his back and hoped to finish him but the other stepped in front. The man held his sword high and brought it down in a slash. Link held his up high, horizontally to block it. With both their swords high their bodies were open. Link grabbed Zelda knowing the other three were _extremely_ close now. He pulled her around to his front and literally _threw_ her at the Gerudo's legs. The Gerudo fell forward and Link twisted his sword so the point lodged itself into the man as he fell.

He pushed the falling body behind him, at the three oncoming Gerudo, as he took a big step forward. He looked over his shoulder to see a jab that didn't reach him by inches. The dead Gerudo fell to the ground causing the full sprinting Gerudo, that just jabbed, to stumble. Link ignored him for now, he had to keep switching opponents, it was the key. He grabbed Zelda off the ground for a moment before throwing her back down. A sword slashed over her and the follow through was sloppy since the man expected it to hit Zelda. So his arm was across his chest leaving him open for an easy jab by Link. The Ordonian ripped his sword out and shoved the body back at the advancing three, like he did before.

They stumbled around it but kept advancing. Fear struck Link at the realization that Zelda was on the other side of the hall from him. Link's mind cranked hard thinking of what to do. One of the Gerudo in front of him jabbed outward. Link parried it into the wall while stepping closer to the Gerudo. He grabbed him by his shirt and ran at the other two. He threw the first at the others. One caught him while the other took the time to rush at Zelda. Link sprinted at the one charging Zelda on the ground. The Gerudo stopped, turned towards Link, and slashed at him. Link pushed it to the side but did not stop running. He plowed the Gerudo hard into the wall before dropping to the ground and rolling backwards. A sword swung right where he was but since he moved it dug into the Gerudo against the wall.

Link jumped to his feet and jabbed the Gerudo who had his sword stuck in the unfortunate ally. The last opponent slashed downwards at Link's arm. Link had no choice but to release his sword and hop back. The Gerudo followed through with a step and was heading towards Zelda. The man knew it was the Princess and if he could kill her he'd be a hero…even in the afterlife. He brought his sword back for a strong jab at the horrified Princess sitting on the ground to scared to move. However, he couldn't bring his arm forward since Link had his arm looped around his elbow.

Link pulled his head back. One, two, three head-butts right in the back of his head. The Gerudo went cross eyed as the back of his head's hair slowly became drenched in blood. The man dropped and leaving Link rubbing his forehead.

"That's dangerous for you to do," Zelda reprimanded weakly.

"The front of the head is stronger than the back," Link answered quickly. He hurried over to her and helped her up. "We need to keep moving."

And so they did. They luckily didn't run into any other trouble. They almost did but Link would duck into a nearby room, dragging Zelda along with him. She would always give him a sharp look for the sudden yanking and pulling. Link ignored it though, he would throw her out a window if in the end it kept her safe. That was his main goal, he wasn't even worried about his own life anymore. They descended down many steps until they were on the ground floor and almost at the stables. Things were going well up until that point. Then something happened Zelda and even Link, wasn't prepared for.

"What's that smell?" Zelda asked.

Link sniffed and stopped in place. He sniffed again. It was a familiar smell, but it was strong. Stronger than he ever remembered it. It took him a moment to rifle through his brain digging out the connection. But when he did, his eyes popped open in terror.

"It smells like iron," Zelda noted, "And very thick feeling in the air." She shook her head. "That was silly of me, this place is filled with iron from all the fighting."

Link didn't respond but hurried to the next corner. He peeked around and whipped his head back. He hurried back to Zelda. He leaned down so his face could be close to hers. Once again their eyes connected sending a serious message.

"Zelda," Link's voice was urgent and worried. "I need you to close your eyes and get on my back."

"What?" Zelda exclaimed. "No, I will do no such thing."

"Princess please," Link begged.

"No." She crossed her arms.

"Why are you being fucking stubborn," Link shouted.

"Don't curse at me!" Zelda demanded.

Link ran a hand down his face. He paced back and forth angrily. He stopped, took a breath, and turned back to Zelda once more. "Please, just listen to me."

Zelda eyed him for a couple drawn out seconds. "I'll close my eyes but I'm running myself."

Link tipped his head in consideration. "Fine," He agreed. "Just don't stop."

Link held out his hand and Zelda softly took it before closing her eyes. She couldn't see anything and she always kept her word. She would not peak or open her eyes, but being carried like a child was just a ridiculous notion. She felt a slight pull on her arm and took steps following it. She felt herself being pulled until she was finally running again.

"Here's the corner," Link warned. "And _don't_ stop." Link urged strongly.

They rounded the corner and Zelda felt the smell attack her nostrils strongly. The next thing she felt was something wet and thick touching her bare feet. It made a small splashing sound at each step. Her mind cranked hard thinking about what it could be. She wanted to open her eyes but she promised Link she wouldn't. Link's paced quickened and Zelda pushed her legs to keep up. Her nostrils were starting to string from such an intense smell and she could feel whatever it was getting high on her legs. Now she just wanted to get out of this hallway.

Then she caught something with her foot and began to tumble over. She yanked her hand free from Links so she could catch herself on the ground. From sheer subconscious she opened her eyes just when she collided with the floor. She felt the liquid splash on her face and all over. Her nose flared from the stinging of the scent. Her eyes shut tight as she wiped them before she opened them back up.

She would've screamed if she had the breath to do so. She was lying in a corridor of death. Hundreds of dead soldiers all around her. Lining against the walls and toppled onto of each other. Some with limbs missing and faces smashed. Some with terrified wide eyes that look as if they saw death itself coming to steal their spirit. And the blood…there was so much. It covered Zelda, on her face, her clothes, it sunk through to her skin. There wasn't anywhere to look without seeing death.

She took a big breath, then another one, and then an enormous agonizing coughing fit ensued. She felt her stomach lurch into dry heaves. Before finally it caught and she vomited. She couldn't control it and couldn't move. Lying in blood that she so wished to get out of but nothing would listen, she just laid there gagging.

Link dropped to his knees and wrapping his arms around Zelda. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, he could barely handle it. But they had to keep moving. He had to get her to safetly.

"It's okay," He whispered softly slowly lifting her up. She didn't respond except more vomit. It was getting down to the bile as Link slowly lead her away. "Close your eyes." He told her and she gladly did.

She kept taking deep breaths trying to get under control but it was no use. She could just see it all in her mind and she continued to gag. Link held her close as he helped her walk out of the corridor that represented true war.

Once they got out of the terrifying hallway, he set her back down and wiped away her mouth with his right hand. She opened her eyes and looked horrified. Tears began streaming down again as she gripped Link's arms for support. Physical and moral. He gently pushed her hair behind her ears with his left hand. She dug her head into his body and he simply held her for a moment. He couldn't imagine going through what she was going through. He could handle it, he was use to war and death. Maybe not this much, but he could at least handle bloodshed. He killed himself and it was fine for him.

But Zelda, she never experienced death until recently. Now it was like death was dancing around her. Teasing her with the life that was taken no matter where she went. Laughing behind her, at her dismay she was being tormented with. She couldn't handle death's presence in her life, and she wanted it gone more than anything. What could she do against it? She was powerless, even as a princess. Even as the technical current ruler, she couldn't fight death. She couldn't do anything when it came to her, she had nothing.

"I can't fight death," Zelda whimpered to Link.

"Don't worry," Link responded quietly but his voice was strong. "I've met death a couple times, and it's afraid of me."

She looked up at him to see him let out a courageous smile. She wiped her eyes.

She didn't have to fight death. She wasn't alone in this. Link was here, and he was here to help her. He had the ability to save her and keep her safe. She didn't have to worry as long as Link was with her. He proved time and time again that he would stay by her side and that he could do something. He had the power. Even if she was powerless and weak, she knew she wasn't by herself anymore. She had Link, and when she looked into his eyes. She knew she would be safe and he would help her.

"Let's go," She said, her voice hoarse from earlier.

Link smiled at her courage and helped her up. They hurried town the hallways again and Link repeated to himself in his head, for the millionth time that day, that he would never live in a place that had more than two rooms. He looked back at Zelda, she seemed more shaken up and was having a hard time concentrating now. She kept zoning off and stumbling. Link knew the earlier events still bothered her but he couldn't do anything about it now.

They reached a heavy wooden door and slowly pushed it open. They went down a dirty, dark corridor and appeared in the stables.

"Thank the heavens," Link sighed.

"Whose there," Someone called out.

"Oh come on," Link groaned.

Two Gerudo stepped out both with short blades.

"Ahh, what do we have here," One taunted.

"Yes, how lovely." The other jeered. "We could have fun with her."

"Yes we-"

"No time," Link exclaimed frustrated cutting them off. He swiftly grabbed a nearby pitchfork and threw it at one of the Gerudo. It dug into his chest and he fell down groaning in pain. His friend watched him and when he looked up he was met with a sword slashing up in his chest. He fell down as well bleeding out.

"I am so sick of this place," Link growled. He reached behind him without looking. He felt Zelda's hand be placed in his and he gently lead her away from the bodies.

He let out a whistle and was replied with a _neigh_. He turned his head left to see Epona knocking against the gate. He ran up to her and opened the gate. She came out and rubbed her head against Link happily.

"I know, I missed you too girl."

She pawed at the ground excitedly.

Link nodded. "Yes there is a huge problem, but good news, we finally get out of this place."

Epona let out an enormous neigh that could've been heard back in Ordon. Link laughed and quickly grabbed her saddle. He began preparing her when he looked over his shoulder at Zelda.

She was standing there holding herself with her arms. No shoes, lengthy hair fell lose and wild around her head. Her gown was ripped just above her knees and her top half of the gown was stretched from all the yanking Link did. One side fell loosely exposing her shoulder. The worst part of all, she was covered in blood. Her soft gentle blue eyes seemed to be pleading towards Link, looking for some kind of comfort. Her eyes beginning to show the signs of the crying she'd done throughout the night. She looked pitful, and it tore at Link's heart more than he thought it would.

Link figured it was better not to address that currently. "Can you ride a horse?"

"Y-yes," She responded as if she was caught off guard.

"No," Link looked her dead in the eye. "Not prance around in a circle while someone holds the reigns. Can you gallop through a street with crowded people and control your horse?"

She puffed her cheeks and huffed for a moment but deflated when she realized that she couldn't. "…no."

"That's fine." Link reassured her. "You can just ride with me."

He finished with Epona but ran up and down the stables. Zelda watched curiously. He stopped at a stable and led a horse out. He did it again and found another horse. He grabbed the two new ones and led them back to where Zelda and Epona were. Zelda realized they were both already saddled so he wouldn't have to do it.

"These horses are probably tired but they will do," He explained. He led all three horses and Zelda to the stable's main doors. Before he opened them he turned back to Zelda. "Now, we cannot stop."

"I know."

"No," Link shook his head. "We _cannot_ stop." He said strongly. "It will be carnage outside these doors, but we cannot stop for anyone."

Zelda realized what he was saying and nodded.

Link took a breath and then slid the large doors open. Zelda gasped at the site. There were fires and smoke throughout the city. The dark stormy sky was lit red like hell's fires were surrounding the town. Taking all the citizen's lives, and those that were surviving, it took the last thing they had, hope. Screams were constantly being heard. Screams of fear, terror, and death. The cry of a mother seeing he child slain, the cry of a boy watching as his mother was abused in front of him. The terror that the citizens must've been feeling…Zelda couldn't imagine it.

But Link gave her no time to.

"Let's go." He said.

He stepped next to Epona and held out his hand. Zelda walked over and accepted the help onto the horse. She sat in the saddle and grabbed the horn in the front of the saddle. She wondered where Link would be but was answered right away when he hopped up behind her. He shoved his feet into the footholds, leaving Zelda's to just dangle. He sat on Eponas back and Zelda knew this wouldn't work.

"Riding double is bad for the horse," Zelda said.

"I know," Link admitted. "But she can handle it. I'm going to be standing the whole time, like this." He stood up and leaned forward over Zelda and grabbed the reins. "So we'll both be centered. Try not to bounce too much, I know it will be hard without the footholds but just bounce against me."

"Link this is crazy," Zelda urged over her shoulder.

Link didn't answer but instead just kicked Epona into gear. She obeyed eager to get out of this crazy stone forest and back to the one she knew. The two horses followed Epona without attitude. They could feel her strong presence and Link's dominate ability. It was an animal thing, and they knew to listen to this boy and this new horse.

The three horses raced out of the stables. Down a stone path that was layered with bodies. They reached the gates and surprised to see no fighting at the immediate spot. After another minute they entered the streets and Zelda couldn't stop her gasp. She knew it would be bad, she knew…but that didn't mean she would be prepared to see it up close. Innocent men and women being slaughtered gruesomely by Gerudo. Kids being tossed off roofs and women being dragged into houses to be taken advantage off. Tiny children sitting on the ground crying, not knowing what else to do.

It made Zelda's heart wrench.

Link didn't like the scenery any more than Zelda but he knew they couldn't stop. They sped on as fast as the horses could. It didn't take long for people to notice them. In an instant everyone recognized that it was the Princess. Only a few people could have three horses storming down the street at full speed. They didn't, however, recognize Link. He could just be any soldier, he wasn't dressed in Ordon gear, and that was how most recognized him. It was for the best, otherwise many would think he was with the Gerudo trying to capture her. The Gerudo gave chase but no man running could keep up with them. Link knew they had to keep this speed and maybe they'd make it out. Anything less and their chances decreased dramatically.

Zelda starting leaning for Link to turn left to head towards the southern gate but he kept going straight.

"Link," She shouted, "This is the wrong way."

"Just bare with me," He answered back.

Zelda had no idea where he was heading, he wasn't even heading to an exit now. He was just heading to a poorer apartment area. She didn't have much time to ponder since the horse to her right let out a dying cry before collapsing. She looked back, as well as Link, and saw archers on the roofs shooting at them. When they turned back, they realized the buildings in front of them were on fire.

Link skillfully lead the two horses around burning fallen objects and was able to keep their cool. Many horses lost control when near fire but Link knew Epona wouldn't, he just hoped the other horse wouldn't either.

Link smiled for the first time that day. He was close to his destination, he could see it. He felt something whip passed his head and he saw more archers. To make it worse he saw some mounted Gerudo on horses they probably just found. They were bearing down and Link had to move fast.

"Link!" Zelda screeched in terror.

Link snapped his head back to see an entire building collapse into the street. It was on fire and now just resembled a large burning pile. Not only that, but it completely blocked off their path that he had to go. Link pulled on the reigns causing his horses to screech loudly. Link felt the horse to his left collapse and he knew they were in serious trouble. Epona spun in circles eagerly to get out of there but did not dare move until Link told her too.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, "Link! We have to move!" Zelda saw his face twisted in thought. "Link, there's no time."

"Damn!" He shouted pulling Epona to the left and taking off down the street. He looked over his shoulder at the apartment building he was trying to reach. He cursed again before looking forward and tightening his hands on the reigns. "I'm sorry Kristi," He whispered to himself defeated.

He only had Epona left and had to make it all the way back to Ordon with two people on her. Two riders cut an average horse's travel time in half, and that's when they are just trotting. Galloping, a normal horse wouldn't be able to last it much out of the city. They were in serious trouble.

Only to make matters worse a line of Gerudo blocked the street in front of them. All with pikes and spears so charging through would be deadly. Link pulled Epona to a stop looking for another direction. There wasn't a right or a left and behind more Gerudo were chasing them.

They were trapped.

"Link?" Zelda called back nervously.

"We have to get off and run into a building." Link told her. "Hide out until it settles then sneak out."

"What?" Zelda exclaimed, "That's crazy!"

Link didn't answer and Epona kept spinning. They saw the other Gerudo chasing them appear. Link seriously had to think of something.

"For the Princess!"

Link saw as Hyrule soldiers jumped off of roofs onto the guards with spears. Many died from the fall alone but with the armor, and landing on someone else. They were taking a life along with sacrificing theirs. They were giving their life to simply give the slightest chance that their Princess would escape. They probably didn't know Link was the Ordonian, or if they did, they didn't care. He was obviously helping the Princess if the he was running from the Gerudo. There wasn't any real time to think about it. The Knights saw their Princess in danger and did what they could to help her.

"Princess!" one soldier shouted from the ground. It seemed he survived with only both his legs broken. "Run, go! You must escape!"

Link didn't need a second bidding. He kicked Epona into gear and she took off. She dashed through the mess of Knights and Gerudo. Because of Link's chance at getting to Kristi caused them to be worse off than before. He pushed Epona hard, he might slow down once they were outside of the city…that is if they aren't chased. He glanced down at Zelda to see her head whipping back and forth at all the carnage. He couldn't imagine her thoughts right now, seeing her home like this. Link couldn't imagine what he'd do if this ever happened to Ordon.

Link saw someone far ahead stand in the middle of the road. He peered to see what she was doing and he cursed. She was holding her baby up. He cursed again when Zelda saw it as well and prepared to grab it.

"We can't!" Link shouted grabbing Zelda's arm.

"Let me save someone!" Zelda cried out. She reached out again. She had to save at least someone, she was useless and helpless.

"It won't survive!" Link grabbed her arm once again bringing it back. "It has a better chance being hidden in the city than on a sprinting horse."

"Link please!" Zelda looked over her eyes pleading with him

"We can't." Link wasn't budging and made sure to hold her hands against her stomach so she couldn't reach out as they passed. He could feel Zelda struggle as hard as she could against him but it didn't matter.

The mother cried out and fell to her knees when they didn't take her baby. Zelda peered back and felt a tremendous amount of shame. She was the person in charge of this land now, and she was running away. It wasn't right damn it! She should be fighting or at least helping. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she couldn't even save one innocent life. Being whisked away to safety wasn't right. She should be the last to be saved of all the people in the city. Why should her life be more important?

"Stop!" Zelda commanded.

"You aren't getting off," Link stressed knowing exactly her line of though. He turned down a street and thank the Goddessess he could see a gate in the distance.

"Let me off!" she demanded.

Link didn't answer except keep his arms tight around her so she couldn't do anything stupid. He just had to make it through the gate, then he'd be on his way to Ordon, to safety.

* * *

"Do not let the gate fall!" A Knight yelled fighting around the wheel that held the chain to the last open gate. "We must allow as many citizens to escape as possible."

There were only a handful of soldiers left, and he was the only Knight. They stood on top of a tower that was slightly taller than the gate. It held the rotating wheel that controlled the gate. Once this gate fell, everyone in the castle was trapped. They couldn't let that happen, but the Knight was wise enough in battle to know they weren't going to last long.

The Gerudo were storming them from all over. They came from the main ladder and then also darting across the top of the wall to reach the outpost. They were surrounded and the Knight knew they weren't getting out alive. But if that was the case…he'd go down fighting.

During the fighting he saw a boy hiding in the corner. He was surrounded by dead bodies and the Knight knew he was trying to go unseen. The boy made eye contact with the Knight and the Knight knew the fear on the boy's face. The boy was afraid that the Knight would call to him. He'd call him to fight and help and that would draw attention to him. If that happened, the boy knew he was going to die. He didn't want to die.

He was just a gate keeper. He was barely a soldier, he tried to be one to be more popular but he didn't make the cut. He was stuck on gate keeper and he figured at least he wouldn't have to worry about dying. However, that seemed very plausible right now, but he wasn't going to fight. He'd hide until it blew over and then surrender, why should he die? When he made eye contact with the Knight he feared he'd be outted. However, he just watched the Knight snort and go back to fighting.

The Knight was going to allow the boy to hide and live. The boy didn't feel relieved…he felt shame. All he could feel was shame. He watched as more soldiers fell until it was only three left, not including the Knight or himself. One more soldier fell and he knew this was it, there was no hope. No reason to bother, why keep a gate open for people? He watched as another soldier fell. The Knight was barely able to fight them off since there was so many left. The boy wanted to be known, he wanted to be a hero, but he wasn't. He was a cowering kid in the corner. He never did anything great in his life, and this was it. The tower was about to fall.

"The Princess!" a voice was heard from below. It bellowed out with such hope it sent goose bumps throughout the boy. "The Princess is coming! Don't let the gate fall!"

"For the Princess!" The Knight roared and went on a rampage. Doing absolutely everything he possibly could to keep the Gerudo from unlatching the pivot holding the wheel in place, thus keeping the gate up.

The boy watched as the last soldier fell and it was just the Knight left. He spun, twisted, ducked, dodged, parried, he did everything he could…but it was useless, there were too many. The boy saw as a Gerudo spear pierced his armor. The Knight fell down to his knees looking at the boy. Two more spears jabbed into him and the boy covered his mouth in horror seeing the Knight die.

"Hold the gate!" the voice form below shouted. "Just a little long! Hold it! She's almost here!"

But there was no one, they were all dead. He was the only one left, everyone gave their life for others and he just hid like a coward. He didn't want to die like this, hiding in a corner. He wanted to be known, he wanted to do something important in his life. But he couldn't…but he could.

The Gerudo turned to the wheel and saw the latch to unhook the wheel and cause the gate to drop. A Gerudo grabbed it.

"For the Princess!" The boy shouted charging the group of Gerudo. He plowed right through them, pushing them out of the way and even knocking some over. He dove onto the vertical latch, gripping it tightly to his chest. He stuck his feet straight up between the spokes of the giant wheel. He completely entangled himself into the wheel. Then he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, and waited for his death.

He felt something stick into him and he felt weak, but he didn't give up. He held on and not until another three stabs did he finally begin to weaken. He felt a Gerudo pull him off the latch and then release it. The wheel spun quickly but stopped right away. The boy's body was wedged in, getting it stuck. It crippled him, bent awkwardly in the gears. He didn't feel the pain, he didn't feel scared, and he _didn't_ feel shame. He felt proud, he saved the Princess. He shut his eyes knowing his life was worth it…he saved the Princess…he was a hero.

* * *

Epona galloped under the gate and no more than ten seconds later did it come crashing down. Link and Zelda passed many commoners running, _literally_ for their lives. Link pulled Epona to a stop far outside the city on top of the hill. There were over a hundred people standing around them looking back at the city as well.

They looked back and Link heard Zelda begin weeping. Not crying, not sobbing, not small droplets of tears. She _wailed_ to the heavens with her head tipped back for her city in flames. She was hysterical, tears and spit running down her as she shouted as loud as her lungs would allow her, pleading with the Goddess for help, bewailing in such sadness with no heed for her dignity. Her throat swelling in pain as her breath began giving out. Her heart felt like it would burst looking at the hellish city with the tongues of fire lapping at the crimson sky. Her head pressed against Link's neck looking for comfort. Her small shaky hands gripping Link like cold claws begging for help. Her body trembling uncontrollably in agonizing anguish.

"Goddess why! What have we done to wrong you, to upset you!" Zelda screamed to the red sky. "Tell me! Please, I beg of you, tell me!" Her chest pumped largely with her heavy breaths.

Link had no words, for once in his life he didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to do. He tried holding her but it wasn't working. What should he do? What the fuck should he do! He had no idea, the death, the pain, the torment he saw, the fear he felt seeing it. He was panicking, unsure of himself, of what he still had to do. What the future would be now? He wanted someone to tell him, to give him the answers. He was too young for this, he didn't have the experience for this. He needed Rusl to be here, or Bo, someone that knew what to do. Someone that could make a decision that could make a plan in the pressure that was crushing him.

He wanted his father.

"Why all this death!" Zelda continued to bare her soul. Her body twisted so her eyes were buried into Link's neck. Her jaw rubbed against his chest for a moment before she had a strange convulsion facing back forward shouting again. "Tell me! I do not understand! Please, answer me, please!"

Link closed his eyes trying to think. He felt Epona walk forward and back anxiously. The Princess pressing against him with her shouts in his ear. He needed advice, he needed it now.

And that's when he thought back to something his father said to him long ago. When he was only seven, his Dad was already telling him fighting strategies.

"_Son, if you ever find yourself in a situation where the mind is gone, where it can't keep up with whatever is going on. Cast it aside, you are from Ordon, born from the wolf, rely on your instincts, they will keep you safe…they will, trust in them, trust in yourself."_

Link snapped his eyes open. He saw as Zelda completely fell apart. Her body wrecked from the stress of tonight and her mind twisted from exhaustion and torment. It was freaking him out as well watching. He looked around and saw people falling to their knees crying as well. The Royal Family was never to lose hope or show fear. They were of a heavenly decent, not to give into emotions like this. It was touching that Zelda cared so much, but this was not a good time to show it this way. They were looking to Zelda for guidance and she wasn't giving it.

"Fear not Hyrule!" Link shouted before he even realized he was. All the people turned to him, hundreds around him, listening to him. Waiting for someone to lead them, and Zelda wasn't going to be that person in her state. She didn't even hear Link's call, she was still in her hysterical stupor. "The Princess is safe, I will make sure of it. As long as she lives, hope lives!" Link shouted raising his sword. "Be safe and wait, she will come back for her people!"

Epona, feeling the emotion that was surrounding the area, stood up on her hind legs and let out a loud roar. As soon as she landed, Link sheathed his sword and steered her south, towards his home, and he sped off to safety. Link forced her to gallop hard to try and get as much distance as possible in a short amount of time. Then they'd have to rest for a moment, even if only five minutes. It would make all the difference. Epona needed people off her back for a moment and Link needed Zelda to come back to her senses. He knew of a good place to rest for a moment. It was only a three hour hard ride.

They'd have to make it there and rest before continuing to Ordon…to safety.

* * *

**So, originally, this chapter was going to be them reaching Ordon as well, but it went too long and I didn't simply want to say. "they rode for hours until finally reaching Ordon" and that be it. In a way it does deserve its own chapter, but I know this could drag out and cause many people to lose interest. I just ask you to bare with me, after the next chapter it will be about Link and Zelda mostly, in Ordon. That's where all the fluff and romance comes in…the reason most are probably reading the story. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I know there has just been a lot of fighting for a while, but I promise the fighting will die down for a bit soon enough. And please review, you guys have been amazing with it and it makes my day. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter (obviously since I split the original chapter) so **_**hopefully**_**, and I say that loosely, I will be able to get that chapter up much, much faster. **


	13. Dangerous Ride

"My Queen, wait!"

Queen Rutela hesitated around the corner and let Pisces go first.

"Okay, follow me, _quickly_." Pisces urged.

He was leading the Queen, the Prince and their Zora attendants. The body guards that came with the Queen were already dead. They held off the invaders into the Queen's chamber long enough for Pisces to reach her. He was sleeping with Prince Ralis in their room, when he heard a disturbance. He stepped into the hallway to see what was going on. He was met with Gerudo soldiers about to kick the door in. It didn't take him long to dispose of the soldiers. He quickly raised Ralis from his slumber and headed for the Queen, with Prince trailing behind. He was happy he trained Ralis well. He didn't have to worry about him too much. The boy could handle himself in a one on one fight. The only problem was, many of the fights they were outmatched.

They reached the Queen and her two attendants. Now they just had to get out, almost every corner had enemies, which led to battles. Pisces and Ralis would occasionally help any Hyrulian soldiers, but only if they were on that path already. Much to Ralis' protests, Pisces was looking out for the Prince and Queen only. It was not his job, or duty, to take care of every soldier. Ralis even wanted to go find Zelda, but Pisces refused. He explained that the royal family had their own escape plan, and they would only interfere.

Truth be told, Pisces was quite fearful of what was truly happening. He knew, along with the Queen, that the Hyrulians would normally send Elite Knights to help escort the Zora Queen. Since they didn't, Pisces knew that the battle was far worse than he imagined. Every resource must've been being used. He also knew of the dangers of a surprise attack, and he realized this wasn't going to end well.

"Pisces!" Queen Rutela shouted as three Gerudo charged.

The elder Zora charged without hesitation. The first Gerudo, a spear-wielder, sloppily planted his feet and jabbed out strongly. Pisces skillfully let it get within centimeters of his side. He lifted his left arm so it wouldn't be hit, and after the blade passed by safely, he stepped into the spear. He could feel the wood rub against his side. He lowered his left arm, catching the spear in his armpit. He grabbed it with his left hand, yanking it forward…the Gerudo came along. Pisces held out his skinny saber and the Gerudo virtually impaled himself.

Pisces quickly casted the man aside and readied himself for the next two. They both had medium sized curved blades. One stepped forward and swung sideways. Pisces dropped low and spun under it. He used the spear that was still in his armpit, to swipe the Gerudo off his feet. He rose, parried a strike from the third Gerudo, and retaliated by jabbing the saber into his gut. Without looking, he jabbed the spear backwards into the ground, and heard a grunt that alerted him to his success.

"Pisces," Ralis cheered, "You're amazing!"

Pisces smiled sheepishly. "Every old fish gets a lucky swing." His smile faded. "Let's keep moving."

So they did. Working around the corridors and rooms. Unlike Link, Pisces was wise enough to keep a general layout of the interior of the castle. He knew where he was going.

"Pisces, we passed this hallway before."

More or less.

"Did we?" Pisces smiled over his shoulder. "Brains getting old."

"Stop your foolish antics," Rutela demanded. "Be serious."

Pisces' smile faded. "Yes, my Queen." He was an old fun fool, but he was a soldier first and he would do as commanded.

They continued on their way in silence until Ralis spoke.

"Shouldn't we find Dangoro and see if he's okay?"

Pisces stopped running and turned to Ralis with a face that showed pure amazement. "Are you daft? Do you really think we need to worry about Dangoro? I'm afraid he'll knock the pillars out and this castle will crumble."

"I suppose so." Ralis said thinking, "What about Link?"

Pisces' face didn't change, "…are you daft? I'm afraid he'll kill everyone in this castle, why do you think I'm trying to get out? Did you think we were actually running from the Gerudo?"

"Pisces!" The Queen exclaimed.

"Ah yes, seriousness, it's a hard trait to obtain, my Queen."

"Just get us out of here," the Queen sighed.

"Not to worry my Queen," Pisces bowed gracefully.

Then, a plethora of Gerudo poured into the hallway at both ends. In a matter of ten seconds, the Zoras were completely surrounded. Piscis' joking demeanor vanished as he grabbed the Prince and shoved him back against the only wall not blocked by Gerudo. His mother, the Queen, wrapped her son in her arms protectively. The aids stood in front of the Queen and Prince. Piscis stood in front of them, saber in a defensive ready position.

The warrior Zora knew their position they were in…they weren't getting out. There was at least thirty Gerudo and maybe he could fight them off if he was by himself. But that would involve running around and he couldn't do that with the Queen and the Prince. Maybe even leave them entirely. He would die honorably rather than live cowardly.

The Gerudo slowly began walking towards them. Piscis readied himself. Ralis tried to free himself to fight, but his mother refused to let him go.

"Cease!" A feminine voice rang out.

All the Gerudo hesitated as they looked around. A female Gerudo stepped up. She looked like the one Link ran into, extremely beautiful, with deep purple silk clothes, and two large scimitars.

"Look who you fools are attacking," She hissed. "They aren't Hyrulians, they are Zoras."

Piscis looked down at his arm. "By the goddess she's right! Everything I know is wrong."

"_Piscis_," Rutela hissed.

"Ah yes, seriousness."

The female Gerudo ignored him. "They are not our enemies. Now go, they are not to be harmed."

After a couple seconds of no one moving, a couple men finally started to dissipate. After a couple more moments soon all the men were charging down one hallway, or the other.

The female Gerudo turned to Piscis. "My apologies, you can understand how men in battle can get carried away."

"Why are you letting us go?" Piscis' surprised everyone with the grave demeanor he took again. He switched back and forth so much it was hard to keep up with.

"You aren't our target." She answered simply like they weren't sacking the castle. Like they weren't committing open acts of war. "I wish you could simply walk out, but I cannot trust all the men to recognize your importance and let you pass. So I advise you to proceed with caution, even if you aren't our targets, Gerudo only truly trust their own."

With that the women slowly turned, and at a very leisurely pace, strolled out of view. The Zoras didn't move an inch until they were sure she was gone.

"What was that about?" Ralis asked.

"No time my Prince," Piscis answered and walked over to a nearby window. He opened it and peered out.

"What are you doing?" Ralis asked.

"Letting a breeze in, little stale in here."

"_Pisces_!" Ralis and Rutela shouted.

Pisces smiled. He knew he was being foolish, the point was to relax the Prince and Queen. He would get them too safety. He would rather die than fail at being a bodyguard. If this helped them keep their cool, then he'd play the foolish card all he needed too.

"This window is our escape," Pisces explained seriously. "There is a river down there, we can land in it and swim to safety. I believe that woman was correct. Even if we aren't their targets we don't know for sure if we won't be attacked. Better to skip all that and simply jump out here."

"Aren't we too high?" Ralis inquired.

"There is one river that leads into Castle town and one that leads out. The one that leads in is wide and deep. The one that leads out is wide and shallow. Now it's just a matter of making sure this is the right one."

"How do you know?" Queen Rutela asked.

"The trees, my Queen, the tree line is different on both sides, I believe this one is the correct one." Pisces grabbed Ralis' hand and pulled him to the window. "You first, my boy."

"Why me? Shouldn't the Queen go first?"

Pisces looked shocked. "You think this is a royalty thing? I just want to see if you'll make it to the water or if you'll crush your bones on the castle. You're the test dummy." Pisces smiled but that didn't keep Ralis' mouth from dropping. "Relax, I jest. I know the Queen, and know she wants you to go first."

Ralis glanced at his mother to see her nod. Family above titles. A mother will always care for her child more than herself.

Ralis gripped the side frames of the window and stepped onto the ledge. He peered down…far down, and could see the river.

He glanced back at Pisces. "You sure this is right?"

"Have some trust," Pisces smiled.

Ralis smiled back.

"In luck."

"Wait! What?" Ralis exclaimed only for a brief moment before Pisces shoved him out the window.

Pisces looked out the window and watched the Prince fall. "Stop flailing your arms you aren't a bird, you're a fish!" He shouted. He watched as there was a tiny splash and he felt a big burden be lifted from him.

He turned back to the Queen, "Your turn."

The Queen took on a very unladylike look as she shook her head, terrified, and clasped a hand to her chest stepping back.

Pisces sighed. He suddenly pointed out the window. "Oh look, your favorite bird."

He looked back at the Queen to see no response. He sighed.

"Don't behead me after this." He rushed over to her, grabbed her by the waist, lifted her off her feet, and marched to the window. "I can't throw you far enough, so you better jump."

The Queen didn't have time to even think, or protest. She felt herself being pushed out and in the last second kicked off the ledge into the air. Pisces watched her go all the way down into the water before turning back to the attendants.

"Don't make me." He told them.

They fought to be the first to jump out of the window. After they were down, Pisces stepped onto the ledge.

"Dear me," He stared all the way down. "I do hope this is the right side."

He jumped off the ledge and felt himself falling fast. He went head first, arms at his side, and feet together. He cut through the sky like an eagle. It didn't take him long to hit the water. He broke through the surface and continued on down into the water. He saw the water bed coming and put his hands out to help the impact. He crashed into the ground with his hands first to help a little, but his head still hit as well. He crumbled up slightly before straightening back out. He planted his feet on the ground and shot back to the surface.

He was met with four angry faces but they soon turned to smiles.

"Told you to have some trust," Pisces smiled.

"So you did know this was the deep side," Ralis laughed.

"My dear boy…this isn't the deep side." Pisces answered seriously. "Now I'm going to go ahead because I have the silliest inclining that I'm about to be beheaded."

* * *

The entire way to the resting place, Zelda didn't speak. She was still crying but it wasn't hysterical, she settled down. Link tried getting her to answer him but she didn't. She bobbed unevenly with Epona's strides making it rather difficult to carry a fast pace. Link had to wrap one arm around her to keep her body in synch with his and the rhythm of Epona. He felt her nails dig into his arm, and it only relieved him slightly to know she was at least semi-aware.

Link reached the spot he was racing towards. There was a river that ran across the plains, and a bridge was built to allow safe passage across. Link's particular destination was off the main grassy path. It wasn't too deep into the forest, no more than a hundred feet. It was a sudden steep incline of the landscape, giving a small waterfall, which was no bigger than a couple yards. The edges of the river were slopped off evenly from the eroding water that splashed down from the waterfall.

Link stopped Epona and hopped off. He pulled Zelda who was completely unresponsive. Her eyes were staring off into the distance unfocused. She simply fell off the horse into Link's arm. He knelt by the river and cradled Zelda softly in his hands. He watched Epona slowly step over to the water, tip her head down, and begin drinking thirstily. He reached his hand into the water and goosebumps shot up his arms from the freezing temperature. The water didn't get much sun in the forest and especially not now since it was night.

_All the better_. Link thought.

He scooped as much as he could in one hand and flung it at Zelda's face. He repeatedly splashed her a couple times until her eyes blinked rapidly and she took a sudden loud breath. Her hands gripped Link in shock as her entire body tightened from the cold water. She began struggling in his grip with her head whipping back and forth trying to orientate herself. Her breathing quickened in panic and she kicked her legs almost taking Link's head off.

"Zelda, Zelda," Link urged holding her tight, not letting her go. He grabbed her head with one hand and forced her to look at him. When their eyes connected she instantly settled down. Link moved his left hand behind her head. She sat up herself but kept her back resting against Link's one propped knee. Link gently brushed her wild hair from out of her face. Their faces were only a breath a part.

"Where are we?" Zelda's voice was hoarse from all the yelling she'd done today.

"On our way to Ordon," Link smiled soothingly. He caressed her smooth face softly for a moment before cupping her cheek. He then rubbed his thumb back and forth on her cheek. Never removing his sight from her beautiful eyes. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry."

Her eyes didn't dare pull away from his either. "Link…the people…"

"They'll survive."

"B-but…the Kingdom, I'm nothing without it."

Link shook his head, "No, you have it wrong. The Kingdom is nothing without you. As long as you live, the Kingdom can come back, it is an idea, it cannot die. But you can, and if you die, then the idea dies. Zelda, you must stay alive, at all costs."

"But I abandoned everyone," Zelda whined pitifully placing her own hand over Link's which still rested on her face. "They hate me."

"No, they know you have to live, they know. They freely sacrificed themselves to let you escape. You would be a fool to give up now. Their deaths would mean nothing, do you want that?"

"No." Zelda stressed, upset at that thought.

Link was going to respond when Epona interrupted with a random _neigh_. However, it wasn't random. Link let go of Zelda so fast she almost fell over, but she righted herself in time to stay seated.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly and whipped her head over her shoulder to watch Link.

Link hurried over to Epona who was stamping her feet and shaking her head.

"What do you feel Epona?" Link asked urgently stoking his horse. Epona looked him in the eye, and Link understood.

"We need to go," Link rushed back to Zelda and helped her up. "Now."

"Link, your horse needs more rest," Zelda argued.

"She's fine," Link dragged the Princess back to Epona. He didn't wait for her permission to grab her and heave her onto Epona. She almost fell off the other side but grabbed the horse to right herself. Link skillfully climbed up behind her and they were in the same position they were before.

"Epona," Link called and she instantly began a medium speed trot out of the forest.

"Link, what's going on?" Zelda looked over her should to see him scanning around. His head stopped turning and she saw his eyes peer through the darkness.

He cursed. "No time." She kicked Epona. "Let's go!"

Epona didn't disobey. Within a couple more steps she was back into a sprint and they broke out of the tree line with strong intensity. Epona turned right and they both leaned in the turn with her. Zelda looked left and felt her skin crawl. There were three dark colored boars riding strongly at them, two Gerudo on each boar. Zelda could barely see them except when the dark sky erupted with lightning. In a quick flash the entire plain was opened to see.

They spotted Epona and quickened the boar's pace. The three Gerudo sitting on the back of the boar were archers. All three had flaming arrows drawn on their bow. It took a second for them to aim them into the air and launch them straight up.

"Signals!" Link yelled. "Damn it, we need to gain some distance!"

"They're gaining!" Zelda yelled looking back. "Aren't horses faster!"

"Not in a straight line," Link growled. "Horses are more agile but boars can charge faster…they will catch us."

"No!" Zelda screamed in fear. "We must do something."

Link didn't respond. He was thinking. The Gerudo were gaining feet every second. They were already only twenty yards behind. The archers began shooting arrows, but Link wasn't too worried about that. They'd have to be extremely skilled or extremely lucky. Shooting arrows on a riding animal was hard enough, but one at full sprinting speed was nearly impossible to keep it accurate. Link couldn't do it, and Troy could barely do it. He doubted that these Gerudo, who looked like common soldiers, maybe scouts, would be able to do it.

It didn't mean that when an arrow whipped past his head he didn't worry.

Thunder roared and lightning flashed. The sky ripped open and a torrential downpour let loose on the riders. From one second the land was dry, and the next it was soaked. It was a heavy, wet rain. The land darkened with the clouds blocking out most moonlight. The visibility was even less with the thickness of the rain. The drops were freezing against Link's bare body, the temperature was dropping steadily, but that was the least worry on his mind.

He looked back and saw the Gerudo only ten yards behind him now. He cursed and drew his sword. They still had a long way to go to reach Ordon at this speed, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep Epona at such a speed. He'd have to fight them, and kill them quickly. However, the archers surely wouldn't miss if they were within a couple feet. He didn't even have a shield, or armor. Calculating everything in his mind, he quickly came to the decision that it would be suicide to fight, even for him. He had ever disadvantage.

He thought as quickly as his mind could. When being chased, where does one go if they can't fight? They hide. That won't work, Link knew one of them was at least a tracker, thus why they couldn't stay hidden near the waterfall. However, if it wasn't exactly hiding, but simply getting out of eyesight and gaining more distance. Maybe, getting the pursuers lost and off the correct path. It would stall them for at least a little while, but how could he ditch them.

Then an idea struck him. It was still suicidal…but a little less so.

"Zelda, whatever you do, do not let go or fall off this horse."

She could only nod as she gripped the horn on the saddle. Link steered Epona back towards the tree line. He didn't slow down in the least.

"Link! You're mad!" Zelda exclaimed. "You can't keep this speed into a forest."

"Oh let me just ask the Gerudo to slow down a little then."

"Don't get sarcastic with me now!" Zelda growled.

"Sarcasm is the reason I live!"

"Well now is not that time!"

"There is always time," Link grinded his teeth as they darted through the tree line. "Especially when I'm scared shitless!"

"You're scared," Zelda gasped. "You aren't supposed to be the scared one."

"You're right, I'm the pretty one," Link smirked before having to duck so a tree didn't take his head off. "…maybe now isn't the time."

"Dear Goddess," Zelda kept her head bent low to Epona terrified off the trees. Link wasn't slowing in the slightest. There was a tiny path, well it technically wasn't a path, but there was a scattered zig-zag line where there _weren't_ trees in the way…that was the path Link was taking or for a better term, creating. Not to mention with the darkened stormy sky and under a thick forest, it was almost pitch black. Even the lightning just created more shadows than light and could only be more distracting.

"How can you see?" Zelda cried out looking over her shoulder at him. She gasped when lightning flashed and his eyes glowed gold.

"I see during the lightning flash and memorize the path until the next flash," Link answered seriously.

Zelda waited for the next lightning flash to do the same. They were going every couple seconds so she didn't have to wait long. However, when the next one happened, she couldn't make anything out. The shadows confused her too much and it was only lit up for a _second!_ There was no way that was enough time. It was utterly ridiculous if Link could see in here. Unfathomable even. And yet…they weren't crashing.

"Also, Epona has a certain sense about these things," Link further explained. "I'm letting her lead more than me."

Zelda didn't even want to think about a horse leading and not the rider.

There was a loud crash behind them and Link didn't have to look to know it was a Gerudo that followed him. He worked his way back over to the edge of the tree line. He could look out and see the other two boars with two Gerudo on each. That meant only one went in after them. They were smarter than he thought. Even they knew he would have to come back out on the path eventually.

"Ow."

"You okay?" Link urgently asked Zelda. Not knowing what happened.

"Yeah…I think I hit an apple." She held it in her hand.

"Oh great." Link grabbed it from her.

"What's that going to do?"

"Nothing I'm hungry," Link took a bite.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. "Not the time!"

He chuckled, "'I'm kidding, watch this…oh and hold on."

Did he think she wasn't? She'd been holding on for her life since they left.

Link spotted the perfect gap in the tree line to be able to go back on the plains. He gave a small tug on the reigns to let Epona know. She instantly understood and swerved left. They shot out of the trees, stilling going full speed, and now on a direct beeline to run into the Gerudo. The archer on the back of the closest boar to them took aim with his bow. Link cocked his arm back and chucked the apple. It hit its mark, not doing any damage, but simply making the Gerudo not fire his bow. When the Gerudo readjusted his grip and took aim again, Link was already too close.

Epona was about to collide with them before turning left just a bit more to end up running behind the boars. Link drew his sword after throwing the apple and put it in his right hand. He slashed, connecting with the archer Gerudo that was riding on the back of the first boar. He didn't know if the slash killed him, nor did he care. He just wanted him off the boar. He swung his sword again as he neared the next boar. The archer couldn't shoot earlier in fear of hitting his kinsmen. Now that Link passed them, he was able to take aim and shoot, except he wasn't able to get the shot off. Link was in reach and swung again, knocking this Gerudo off as well.

With both archers off the boars, the danger greatly decreased. Link quickly sped back in front knowing it was dangerous to be alongside the boars. He would take out the drivers as well, but that would involve getting near the boar's head. If that happened, they would be able to try and ram a tusk into Epona. Link wasn't going to risk that. He would be fine with just two Gerudo chasing him, they wouldn't be able to do much.

This is how things remained for hours, hours that seemed like days, months, even years to Zelda. No one spoke, there wasn't a need. They hoped things would stay just like this, but deep inside he knew that would be lucky. He also knew it was only a couple more hours to Ordon. A two day trip being condensed down to half a day. To be fair, it was only two days when stopping and walking slowly. One day, if the person didn't stop at night and they kept a steady pace, but a full speed gallop would only take a about a half a day.

"Do you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"Hear what?"

"A horn."

Link listened and he did indeed hear a horn over the rumbling of the hooves and the thunder above.

"Ordon has come!" Zelda cheered.

"That's no Ordon horn," Link grinded his teeth.

They both looked back and could see in a flash of lightning more boars, at least four more.

"Oh no," Zelda looked up to Link who also faced front again. She was hoping to see him not too worried, but that wasn't the case. Worry was all over his face and it terrified her.

"Epona!" Link shouted. "Let's go!"

Epona could hear the urgency in her master's voice. She could sense that even more trouble was brewing. She pushed her legs harder and faster.

"Link stop!" Zelda screamed. "You'll kill her."

Link growled at the comment. "One thing to know Princess, I hold my horse's life above everyone. If anyone is getting out of this, it's Epona."

Zelda didn't know exactly how to feel about that. Happy he cared for his horse…not happy he didn't hold her life, _a princess_, above that of a simple horse.

Link glanced back to see the two boars with only one Gerudo on them not letting up in the slightest. He could see the new four boars gaining slowly. In a matter of minutes they'd be on them. The only reason the two boars that were right behind them didn't completely catch up, was because they didn't have archers anymore, there wasn't much they could do. They knew if they got too close, they may be able to ram Epona, but they also would be in reach of Link's sword. They'd play it safe for now, they had the advantage. Because once the other four caught up, a total of twelve Gerudo on each, things would get radically more difficult for the Hylians.

Zelda and Link didn't speak as they just kept riding hoping to gain some distance…but it didn't happen. After a few minutes the other boars did indeed catch up and Link growled.

"Can't we ride into the forest again?" Zelda inquired worriedly.

"It's thicker here," Link glanced over his shoulder quickly before turning back around. "That trick was only possible near the thinning forests close to the Castle."

"What are we doing to do?"

"We're going to- agh!"

"Link!" Zelda screamed looking back to see him holding his left arm.

"It's okay, just a scratch," He answered. "We need to get some distance."

They looked back and there were now a total of six boars, and ten riders. Luckily, there was only one archer in the new arrivals. The rest of the tandem riders had spears. It wasn't too appealing, but at least they would have to completely catch up to do some real damage. That one arrow must've just been a lucky shot.

"Come on Epona!" Link shouted gripping the reigns tightly.

She tried but she was already running full speed.

"Link she can't," Zelda yelled, pleading. "She can't outrun them, we need to think of something else."

"Yes she can!" Link growled. "Come on Epona. Come on, come on, come on, come on, _come on!_"He rapidly screamed in desperation as another arrow flew passed his head. The rain beat against his face and caused his hair to whip wildly around. Water poured into his mouth and spat back out as he shouted. His eyes glowed gold in the lightning and stared off in the distance determined to make their destination. His body was freezing from the dropping temperature. His hands pruned and weak refused to lessen his grip on the tough leather reins.

"Vado, vado, vado, vado, _vado_!" Link cried out in the ancient language.

Epona heard her master's wishes and would rather die than refuse them. She pushed her legs, she pumped her heart, she neighed in effort, and she picked up the pace to begin putting distance between her and the boars. Her legs stretched far in each gallop, and her eyes refused to close even with heavy rain that pounded against them. She knew the importance of getting her two riders to safety. She didn't care how tired she'd feel, she didn't care how much pain her body was feeling, she didn't care that her muscles were beginning to set on fire from the strain they were enduring. She didn't care, as long as her riders were safe, she didn't care.

"Unbelievable," Zelda spoke in awe. This horse had been running for hours, with two people on its back, going full speed, and it was able to increase the speed even more. This was the most impressive horse Zelda had ever seen.

"She can't keep this up though," Link told Zelda. "We are still hours away from Ordon. Maybe in the storm they'll lose their sight of us and he could hide. I originally hoped someone would be out on the plains but with this storm everyone would be inside. If he can just go a little longer we will be in the forest I've explored and we might be able to go on foot and lose them."

"I trust you," Zelda said seriously.

Link didn't say anything back. They traveled like this for no longer than twenty minutes. They were able to gain some distance, but they both knew it would slowly diminish. The riders on the boars didn't push their boars to their full sprint. Link knew if they did they'd easily catch up, but he also knew it tired the boar out and they might come to a complete stop. It was also hard to control, especially with two people. They didn't want to risk it, they were simply faster anyways, it would just take a little longer.

It took just under an hour for the boars to catch back up to the original positions. They were in firing range again and the one archer began shooting arrows, but none came close. The wind was picking up even more, making it harder to aim. It was a simple fluke an arrow was actually able to hit Link. Not only was the wind helping Link and Zelda in that way, but it was aiming directly at them. Which was slowing them down, but it was slowing the boars down more. They were larger and less aerodynamic, along with two men on top. Zelda could fit snuggly into Link's form to make it seem as one person. The archer had to lean out to the side and that took more wind as well. It was the only reason they weren't completely taken over yet. The only thing that seemed to stop was the thunder. It would still roar now and then, but it wasn't as often as before, which again, was disadvantageous to the archers since it was darker.

It seemed all the elements were on Link's side.

Link could hear them yelling behind them. They must've been doing it the whole time but he could finally hear it with the thunder taking a break. He couldn't make out what they were saying…not like it would matter. They were probably just talking about which ways to take him down. Something Link was trying to figure out as well so he would be able to avoid it.

"How much closer!" Zelda shouted breaking Link of his thoughts.

Link looked around…he recognized this. He knew where he was. "An hour, maybe two, not much longer." Link cheered happily.

"Really!" Zelda was equally as happy.

"We aren't out of the woods yet, we can't relax." Link advised.

"Right." Zelda faced forward determined.

Link glanced over his shoulder and fear struck him…the Gerudo picked up the pace. They were going to catch them in another minute.

Link let out a long high pitched whistle. Zelda peered back at him, but he didn't stop the whistle. He held it out as long as he could, and as high as he could. He took a breath and did it again. He did this over and over until he finally had to stop, and focus on the pursuers. When he looked back he saw they were just about on them.

"Zelda, we aren't making it."

"What!" Zelda exclaimed. "No Link, we're almost there."

"No," Link told her sternly. "I said _we_…you are."

"What?" Zelda said breathlessly. "You can't…no."

"If you fall off, get to your feet as quick as possible and get back on Epona, okay."

"No you - Link…I-I…you – no, you can't." Zelda pleaded finding it hard to get the right words.

"Just get back on Epona, and don't let go!" Link ordered.

He had to attack first, it was always the key. He tapped both of Epona's sides simultaneously with his hands. Epona understood the meaning. Ignoring Zelda's stream of protests he sharply pulled on Epona's reigns and she slid to a stop. Link turned to jump off but he didn't get the chance since one of the boars collided with Epona. She was easily knocked over from the rough hit from the boar. Zelda and Link toppled over as well. Five of the boars sped past not responding quickly to the sudden stop. However, one boar stopped immediately, quicker than Link hoped.

Epona neighed and quickly got back to her feet, as much as her body told to her to just lay there and rest. Link also jumped to his feet. He looked for Zelda who didn't just fall off but managed to get thrown off. She laid a couple yards away. Link dashed over to her and yanked her to her feet. He began leading her back to Epona when the boar suddenly appeared and blocked their path back to Epona. It happened to be the one with the archer, what terrible luck. He drew an arrow on his bow and Link wanted to dodge but he had to protect Zelda above all else. He quickly grabbed the Princess to his chest and turned around to show his back to the archer. He waited to take the arrow but instead he heard a scream.

Link spun around to see the archer on the ground with his neck ripped and bleeding.

Link smiled, "Thatta boy Achilles."

The wolf stood over the archer's now dead body. It was growling and revealing its blood stained teeth. It quickly turned back onto the driver of the boar. It took a couple steps before jumping up and knocking that man over as well. Screams were heard as Achilles chomped down on him.

Link turned to see Zelda watching the wolf in horror.

"Don't look, don't look," Link told her yanking her to her feet and covering her eyes. He dragged her over to Epona. He literally threw her on top of the horse, she was barely able to steady herself.

"Link no!" Zelda shouted about to jump off

"Ride Epona!" Link shouted slapping her back. "Now, vado!"

Epona almost didn't move. She wanted to stay in place but she'd trust her master. Over the years she knew what he was doing. Epona eyed Link strongly sending a clear message.

_Don't you dare die. _

Then she took off running directly through the five boars that were coming back to get Link. When Zelda passed them, the two with no second rider took off after her. They were the faster ones with the one less rider. The other three remained to fight Link.

The Ordonian watched Epona run into the distance, he knew Epona would take care of Zelda. As long as the Princess held on, Epona would take care of the rest. She was a smart horse.

Link saw as all six of the riders dismounted from their boars. The drivers pulled out small curved blades, while the other three were the spearmen. They began circling Link slowly.

Achilles stood in front Link sideways, so he was somewhat blocking Link, protecting him. He growled viciously bearing his fearsome teeth.

Link drew his sword. "Thanks for coming when called buddy." In the short week Link had Achilles, he was able to connect with him very easily. They went hunting often together, mainly because Achilles was restless in the house, even with wounds, and wanted to be in the forest. The area they were currently in was a favorite place to hunt Elk and other types of game. It was a long stretch in hoping Achilles would be here, especially in the rain, but it paid off. Maybe Achilles was hunting and when it began raining he hid under a tree to wait it out. Whatever the reason, Link was thankful because now he was at least not completely alone.

Achilles didn't acknowledge Link's comment. He was too focused on which neck he would bite next. Someone had to stay serious in situations, and the wolf knew it wouldn't be Link.

Link smirked, "Here, here," He taunted the Gerudo. "Wish to fight the champion of the tournament? I warn you, I don't play nice."

"You'll die tonight Ordon," one sneered.

Link chuckled, "What an insult, to think my glorious existences of a life would be ended by such unimportant people."

"Oh, we'll show you how unimportant we are," a Gerudo licked his dagger.

"I don't even know how you meant to make that sound threatening," Link's skill with words was as evident as ever.

One of the Gerudo only smiled. "You realize you are completely outnumbered, and we aren't fools, we know you're more skilled. But we know you're beyond exhausted, and your skill comes from your speed. We have spears, we can keep our distance, wait you out if we have too. You don't have much on your side right now, you made the mistake of getting off your horse."

Link's eyes glared wickedly and he crouched ready to strike. "You have made the mistake of surrounding wolves, let's see whose mistake was worse."

"Come on, Epona," Zelda begged gripping on for dear life. She was bobbling up and down ungracefully against Epona's rhythm. Without Link behind her to mold into his form, she couldn't control herself. Her hair was whipping rapidly even though it was completely soaked. Her eyes squinted to see through the rain to try and get her bearings in the lightning flashes. Everything Link said, she was trying to do, but it wasn't working.

Zelda felt Epona slow a bit. "No, no, no," Zelda urged, "Do not slow because of me."

Zelda was surprised when Epona picked the pace back up again. Zelda truly had to admit to the intelligence of this horse. Zelda pressed hard against the foot holders and gripped the reigns tightly. She stood slightly, getting herself off of Epona's back, like she's seen other riders do. She leaned forward and could feel the rhythm. She began moving with it, hunched over close to Epona's head and she found it was much easier and far more comfortable. Epona must've noticed as well because she let out a happy neigh.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder and all her happiness was instantly taken away. The Gerudo were almost right on her. Not even ten yards behind and they were gaining. As good as Epona was, an unskilled rider still affected the speed of the horse. Zelda continued to look over her shoulder as the Gerudo was almost on her, no longer yards behind but feet. One boar was ahead of the rest just to her left a bit. She pulled to the right slightly but the boar just followed. Zelda didn't even have to look over her shoulder anymore. The Gerudo was right next to her. She watched in frozen terror as he reached his hand over to grab her.

Then, in a flash, an arrow dug itself into the Gerudo's chest. He fell off the boar dead.

A horn sounded, one that was different from the Gerudo. She looked forward and could see a group of riders coming at her.

They were from Ordon!

Epona knew it as well and found the extra strength to push a little harder to get away from the last boar chasing her. Zelda held on tightly, too afraid to feel relief yet. She saw the riders getting closer. There were four riders on horses and then one in a chariot being pulled by two horses. They were less than a hundred yards away now.

The Gerudo knew he was in trouble and stopped the boar to turn around. A standing target was not a smart move and an arrow lodged right into his heart. He slumped over on the boar for a moment before gravity caused him to fall off.

Epona came to a stop and Zelda was instantly surrounded by the group.

She recognized Rusl immediately and he recognized her. His eyes widened and his face was filled with shock. "Zelda?"

"Where's Link!" Blaine shouted causing Zelda to flinch and hesitate. "Where is he!_"_

"B-back a bit," Zelda quickly answered.

Blaine and Troy needed to hear no more to instantly take off down the plains northbound to find their friend.

"I'm sorry, this may not be the time," a big man with a double axe resting on his back said. "But why is the Princess here?"

"I don't know, Vex," Rusl answered seriously.

"Quick my child," Bo, the biggest man Zelda has ever seen. "Get on my car."

Zelda hopped off Epona, rather, fell off Epona. As soon as she was off, Epona instantly turned around, and raced after Troy and Blaine. Zelda hesitantly stepped onto the chariot with Bo. He took up almost all of it but there was some room in the front if he leaned back.

The three older men, and Zelda, quickly headed off after Blaine and Troy as well. Hoping to reach Link in time.

"Quit moving around!"

"Now that would defeat the purpose of dodging wouldn't it," Link taunted spinning around another spear jab.

Link stood with his sword in both his hands held diagonally in front of him. The rain still poured and his dirty blonde hair fell in front of his face. His steel blue eyes peered out watching every muscle movement of the Gerudo. His bare chest was breathing heavily, whether from the blood loss or just the enormous strain from everything that happened today. The bandages were soaked, and at some point, had fallen off. The blood was washed off in the rain but the cuts were still visible, and some blood would seep through but would be quickly rinsed away. Achilles was in front of Link, his fur wet and heavy. Every time the Lightning flashed, Link and Achilles' eyes would flash gold. It was taunting to the Gerudo, but they couldn't worry about that now.

Achilles was trying hard to get close but the spears were keeping him at bay as well. The formation the Gerudo took, were the three spears in front, with the three dagger wielders behind. Link had to keep his distance from the spears, but if he ever got inside their guard, the other Gerudo, with their daggers, would step up and protect the spear wielders. Maybe if Link had a shield he would be able to get something done, but as of right now…he couldn't do much. Worse yet, they managed to get between him and the forest, so he couldn't escape there. If he made a run for the plains they would mount the boars and hunt him down. He couldn't steal a boar, he tried, but it wouldn't budge. Apparently they are trained well, and he had to quickly get off before a spear took him.

Now he was just trying to think to get himself out of the situation. Achilles still growled at the Gerudo pacing back and forth. He tried to flank them multiple times but it became too dangerous, and he had to back away. They were in some real trouble. They could only hope one of the Gerudo made a mistake and then take advantage of that.

Link took a slow step forward. Achilles did the same lowering his head ready to lunge. The Gerudo tensed ready for the move.

"Gah!" A Gerudo shouted grabbing his shoulder.

"An arrow!" Another one shouted seeing it.

Everyone looked southward to see Troy and Blaine charging. Troy slowed his speed to aim his long bow better, while Blain showed no signs of stopping. Link felt relief wash through him while the Gerudo felt panic. Troy continued to fire arrows and was able to land two into one Gerudo who fell to the ground dead. He was a spear wielder. That left three short blade wielders and two spearmen.

"Quick, kill the Ordonian!" One shouted referring to Link. "We'll spear the horse."

The three blade wielders advanced on Link, and that was fine with him. He would take them without the spears. He just hoped Blaine would know what to do against the spears. There wasn't time to worry however, since the other three began their attack and he was occupied with not dying.

The two spearmen lined up next to each other only for one more to fall down when Troy's arrow hit him in the chest. That left only one more and Blaine charged full speed. The spearman was not prepared like he thought he would be. He tried to do what he was trained to do, and stand firm with his spear ready to stab the horse. However, Blaine simply sped pass him to the right. The spearman made an ugly jab at Blaine, but didn't reach him. He turned back to see that Troy was already aiming at him, now even closer than his earlier shots. The Gerudo realized Blaine was just a distraction…Troy was always going to be the one to kill him.

Troy smirked before releasing the arrow and it buried deep into the man's chest.

Link swung strongly at the Gerudo who parried it. The heavier sword pushed the smaller one to the aside exposing him. Achilles saw the opening and with a little run up, jumped to reach the man's face. He reached his target and his heavy weight knocked the man to the ground. The wolf instantly began twisting and turning his head to rip into the Gerudo more. Link left the wolf to his own work and turned to the other two Gerudo. They stepped closer to Link, who he smiled and the Gerudo hesitated. Suddenly they felt themselves being knocked to the ground as Blaine dove off his horse on top of them. Blaine took less than a second to withdraw his katanas and stab each man in the back. He took them out of the two Gerudo and rose to his feet.

Troy was quickly off his horse as well, standing next to Blaine. Epona rode up back to Link and he stroked her head softly.

"You did good girl," Link told her earnestly.

Blaine and Troy looked at the beaten, wore down, and cut up Link.

Blaine smiled, "How was your trip?"

Link smiled back and shrugged, "Oh you know, some souvenir shopping."

"Meet any girls?" Troy asked also smiling.

"How do you think I got these scratches?" Link joked.

Blaine and Troy stepped forward and wrapped their Ordon brother into a hug. They were extremely worried and apparently they had a good reason to be.

They heard a bark and turned to see Achilles sitting next to his gruesome kill and wagging his tail.

"He's a creepy one," Troy commented.

"That's my boy," Link laughed.

They saw Bo and the rest ride up. Before anyone could say anything Zelda was off the chariot and running towards Link. She dove on him completely wrapping her arms around his neck. She knocked him over onto the ground and hid her face into his chest.

Link smirked at Troy. "Told ya."

Zelda sat up and smacked Link across the chest. "How dare you pull such a crazy stunt."

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh because I've never done something crazy before."

Rusl stood over the two teens. He reached his hand and Zelda took it to stand up. She found it rather hard to stay on her feet. All the exhaustion was hitting her now. Link was barely able to get up on his own, but he did manage.

"Link," Bo sternly called. "What has happened?"

Link took a breath, all the heavy events crashing back down on him. "…Hyrule has fallen."

* * *

"Okay…so if I heard you correctly…The King and Queen are dead, the Princess is missing, and Ganondorf has take the Castle."

"Yes," Link nodded.

Bo, Rusl Vex, Link, and Zelda sat in the small medical house in the village. It was run by Vex's wife, Rosalind. She was extremely beautiful. She was taller than the average girl, about an inch taller than Link. She was extremely slender which only seemed to outline her curves at the hips more. She had gorgeous long blonde hair that touched her mid back, with well placed bangs bouncing on her face. Her fingers were delicate, smooth, and gentle as they needed to be since she was the doctor. Her face held symmetrical curves with a small nose pointing out. Her lips were plump, with a classic rose red coloring she added. Her deep jade eyes sparkled with a certain beauty it was breath taking. Her smile could light up an entire room. She had the sweetest personality, where she cared for everyone she met. The kind where inside of killing a bug she found in the house, she would set it outside instead. Her walk was as graceful as any princess, and many times she added her own little happy skip.

She had one fault and only one fault.

Link felt his arm being tapped and he looked over to see her smiling at him. He lifted it for her so she could examine his wound on his left side.

She was mute.

Link sat on a cot that was set up in the main common area. That way the rest could fit as well, especially Bo. Bo, Rusl, and Vex sat in chairs across from Link, next to the exit door. Rusl was leaning forward with his hands folded and his arms resting on his knees. Vex sat up straight with his enormous arms crossed. Bo was currently making direct eye contact with Link. Zelda sat in a chair next to Link's cot. She was hunched over, something she rarely did. Her arms were resting on her knees and her head was down. She hadn't looked up since she sat in the chair. She just continued to stare at the floor, not having the slightest clue what to think or do.

"Link…do not think I am naïve enough to not know what the Princess looks like." Bo commented. "Or that Rusl wouldn't have told me anyways."

"Oh." Link glanced at Zelda before looking back to the three. "So…I'm assuming Vex knew as well, otherwise he'd be a little more shocked."

"Not as dumb as I look." Vex said. "Now, the question to be asked, and I'll be asking it…why is the Princess here?"

"She was in danger," Link answered. "I saved her."

Rusl eyed him. "You charged into the castle that was currently being invaded, found the Princess, and then escaped?"

"Ehh," Link rubbed his neck. "There's a little more too it."

"When isn't there," Rusl snorted.

Link eyed Rusl. "Don't think this is my fault or something. Oh and by the way," Link eyed all three of them. "Did anyone else know that the King, was a good friend of my father?"

All three heads shot up, even Zelda's for the first time.

"Yeah, that was something interesting to learn," Link's words dripped with venom. "High Nine, sound familier."

All three looked away.

"Oh, so you all knew?" Link spat. "Did anyone wish to share this information with me at some point?"

"We didn't know until recently," Rusl answered. "And I wouldn't say _good _friends."

"No," Bo said, "I won't lie to you, Link. I've known for some time now. Only me though. The topic didn't come up until after you returned from the goat delivery. The King recognized Rusl and told him the story. Rusl told Vex, and then they both came to me, but I already knew. I am the mayor after all."

"Okay then-"

Bo raised his hand cutting Link off. "This is not the time for your personal quarrels."

Link grinded his teeth because it was true. He'd deal with this subject later.

Something was thrust in front of Link's face. It was a flask and Rosalind was holding it. Link looked over to see her other hand holding a thread and needle. She smiled sympathetically. Link grumbled and grabbed the flask. He opened it and drank a good half of the contents. It was strong and made him cough a little after. He felt it being removed from his hand and before he could react it was dumped on his left side. It stung like hell and he squeezed his fists to control the pain. He saw amusement in Rosalind's eyes and he sent a glare, but she didn't seem to notice. She went over to a table with a candle. She heated the needle to rid of any infectious possibilities.

"Can you tell us what really happened?" Bo asked.

Link told them about everything. From being rejected at the inns, to meeting up with Kristi, to all the tournament ongoings, then about the fight with the King, then the conversation with the King, then the escape, which brought him back to the current situation. Which was the strange position with his left arm over his head, so Rosalind could easily stich the wound. It wasn't easy to tell the story when being repeatedly poked by a needle. She began the same process on Link's other side, which caused Zelda to scoot over and give the Doctor room.

"You beat Dangoro?" Bo asked, jaw still down.

"Hmm?" Link was watching Rosalind, "Oh yeah, I did." He paused, "Oh, and he sends his greetings to you."

"And he beat Lex," Vex mused nodding happily.

"You actually were going to win the tournament?" Rusl was shocked.

Link grinned. "I told you I would've."

Rusl shook his head unbelieving. "I just…don't believe it."

"He's a lot better than you give him credit for," Bo said. "Down here, he is strong, so it only makes sense when he goes to any other place, he is even more impressive."

"It's not that I doubt his skill, it's simply…I don't know."

"A master will never truly trust his pupils skill until he witnesses it against someone else than himself, because then the master knows the pupil has successfully fulfilled the teachings." Link smiled jokingly.

"Don't make things up," Rusl sighed while Vex chuckled.

"Oh," Link said quickly changing the topic. "I also made friends with the Zora Prince Ralis and Pisces, one of the High Nine, while I was there. Have a respectable relationship with Dangoro and have officially pissed off the Gerudo." Link smirked. "I think I should be an ambassador."

Bo ran a hand down his face, "Not if we don't want the world to end."

"That's pretty impressive for 'em to do though, gotta admit. Making so many alliances." Vex said. "I'm proud of you Link." Vex gave Link a thumbs up.

Link flashed grin at Vex and returned the gesture. Vex was always a physically portraying type of guy.

"Let's get back to the immediate issue," Bo advised. "Hyrule is now under control of Gerudo, led by Ganondorf. This raises a serious issue. Are the Zoras and Gorons going to keep an alliance with Hyrule…has it been broken? What about all the other villages scattered about that relied on the Kingdom. And the most important question." Bo paused looking at everyone. "Should we even get involved?"

"What! Ow ow!" Link exclaimed making everyone jump. Including Zelda and Rosalind who was in the middle of sewing him. She smacked him on the head before going back to her work.

"Relax Link," Rusl sighed again and turned to Bo. "He killed many Gerudo, and stole the Princess from them. They will want her, we are already involved."

"Alea Iacta Est." Zelda mumbled daze like, the first words she's spoken since the plains.

"Uh what?" Vex scratched his head.

"The die is cast," Link translated. "Ganondorf set the mat down. I hastily, and admittedly, unwisely acted, by representing Ordon, throwing the dice as soon as they appeared in my hand. They have landed on the mat and once lain cannot be taken back. What they show, they show. No amount of lavish words or ornate gifts can replace that. My actions…happened…we can't take them back."

The three digested that for a moment. Zelda let a small sigh out drawing attention back to herself.

Bo looked at Zelda, who was still in a pitiful mess. "My dear, do not think much on my words, I am simply thinking out loud." He said calmly and she looked up at him with worried eyes. "You are safe here, do not worry."

Zelda gave him a weak smile.

Bo turned back to Link. "I believe you were right in keeping it a secret that she is a princess. She will take a new name and live among us until we come to some decision."

The door suddenly flew open and Malon was standing there. It took her another minute to charge Link and tackle-hug him, knocking him over. He gripped the table to stop them from both falling to the floor. Rosalind scowled as her work was interrupted once again.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" She cried into his chest. "I was so worried the entire time. Blaine kept telling me you were okay but I didn't believe him. Then when we suddenly received all the messenger pidgins from the Castle at once we knew something happened." She squeezed him tighter. "I'm so happy you're alive."

"Not at this rate," Link choked out.

Malon realized he was, in fact, in the infirmary. She jumped off him. "I'm sorry." Her hands covered her mouth.

"It's fine," Link said slowly sitting back up. Rosalind gently helped him by pressing lightly against his back. "So that's how you knew to ride out."

Bo nodded, "I assume in the worst case scenario the guards in the castle were told to release all messenger pidgins. When we received over twenty, all at once, we knew something was wrong. I'm sure they did it for every other territory as well. The entire country knows something happened."

"Hmm," Link agreed, "I do hope the Zoras were able to escape."

Rusl chuckled, "If Pisces was there I'm sure there fine, in fact maybe he just settled this whole issue itself already."

"It's interesting to know Ganondorf was planning this for so long," Bo commented. "Even that boar hunter that came to the village warned Link not to go."

Link's eyes lit up remembering that moment. He completely forgot about that.

"Malon, you aren't supposed to be in here," Blaine called stepping into the room. Troy and Ilia followed after him.

"Then why are you all entering," Rusl grumbled.

Ilia walked straight up to Link and stood in front of him.

Link sighed, "Please don't hit me."

She ignored that and slapped him straight across the face. Then she hugged him before stepping back. Link's grumbled because all his friends were too dramatic.

"Rosalind just put me out of my misery already," Link joked.

Rosalind smiled picking up a large knife and walked over.

"I'm kidding!" Link exclaimed.

Rosalind shrugged and tossed it back on the table.

Link looked over at Vex to see him smiling proudly at his wife and giving her a thumbs up now.

"Oh sorry," Blaine randomly said drawing everyone's attention. He was looking at Zelda. "Kinda just shunned you aside there. We all joke about Link because he's more or less indestructible, but I'm sure what you went through was very trying. Please, is there anything we can get you?"

Zelda smiled sympathetically but shook her head.

"Oh yeah," Link started to introduce Zelda, "this is-"

"Zelda right?" Blaine finished. "I heard Rusl say that when she was on Epona."

Link wasn't going to actually say Zelda, he was going to make up a name. Link sent a glare at Rusl who was currently rubbing the bridge of his nose aggravated.

"Hey, that's the name of the Princess isn't it?" Malon said. "Link mentioned that after the goat delivery. Kinda weird?"

Link panicked he had to come up with a reason quick.

"Yes, my name's Zelda della Casa," Zelda smiled meekly, "I was born two weeks after the Princess and my father, in her honor, named me after her. It's given me quite the hassle at times but I've met a couple others Zelda's in the City as well. I became good friends with one actually, I do hope she's alright."

"Oh dear, I'm sure she's fine," Malon gave Zelda a reassuring hug, not finding personal boundaries ever an issue.

Meanwhile, all people who knew that the story was a complete lie were extremely impressed. Even through all the turmoil she had just experienced, and the obvious deep sadness she was feeling. She was easily able to come up with such a perfect lie and pull it off remarkably.

"Oh my look at yourself though," Malon stated. "You're clothes are all cut up and bloodied." She turned to Link. "What did you drag her through?"

"Me?" Link exclaimed. "How come I'm getting blamed for everything?"

"Doesn't matter," Malon grabbed Zelda's hand. "Come to my house, I'll get you something to wear."

Zelda's eyes widened and her body flinched in panic. Her head whipped to Link and he instantly knew how sacred she was.

"No, Malon," Link told her with strong sternness. Everyone felt the mood suddenly become serious again. "Go to your house, grab some clothes, she's about your size. Zelda will be staying with me and you are to keep people from bothering either of us. I know how curious the villagers can be. We need rest, and once we're rested, then I'll answer questions."

"No you won't," Bo said. "Let the three of us-" he was referring to himself, Rusl and Vex, "-discuss this situation tonight. We'll talk to you about what should be done after, but for now. You're right, you need rest and to put your worries aside for a time. Please, if Rosalind is done treating you, then go home and rest."

Rosalind circled Link checking her work before nodding.

"Excellent," Link cheered and hopped of the table. When his feet landed on the floor, he wobbled. He grabbed the table to steady himself and everyone eyed him worriedly. "Relax, just tired."

Rosalind eyed him suspiciously but she brushed it aside. She walked over to a nearby closet and withdrew a simple white nightgown. She handed it to Link who nodded his thanks.

Link stood up and held out his hand for Zelda. She took it and stood up. They headed towards the door.

"Hey man, you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked.

Link smirked, "Relax, good night of sleep, and we'll be perfect."

"If you say so," Blaine didn't sound like he believed that.

Link opened the door and wrapped an arm around Zelda's shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, nice shot Troy, getting better every day."

Troy smirked proudly, "Damn straight."

Link led Zelda out of the room and shut the door, making their march back to the house through the rain.

"So what really happened?" Blaine asked.

Bo pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped in his chair. "Hell."

Link and Zelda made a very slow and tired walk back to the house. People knew there was a problem and looked from the windows at their young warrior making a pitiful looking walk down the path. They didn't know what happened, and they would've been out asking Link questions, but because of the rain they stayed in their homes. Something Link was extremely happy for. The villagers knew they would find out soon, tomorrow maybe. There was no need to rush in their discoveries.

When Link and Zelda reached Link's tree house they stopped at Epona's stable first. She was lying on the ground exhausted. They both petted her gently as she slept it off. Achilles was sitting in front of a platform that Link installed. It had a rope leading up to the branches and looped back down. It was a simple pulley system so Link didn't have to carry Achilles up the ladder every time.

Link let Zelda climb up the ladder first and he followed after. He opened the door and told her to wait inside for a bit. He went over to the railing and pulled the platform up that Achilles was on. Achilles quickly ran inside and Link mused over some thoughts of Zelda being alone with a wolf. He descended the ladder quickly. Underneath the tree there was a stack of wood he cut weeks before. He was happy he finally cut an excess amount in case of a sudden rain storm. He grabbed as many as he could and set it on the platform. He climbed back up the ladder, pulled the platform up, unloaded it, and then finally went into his house.

Zelda changed into the white night gown. She was just standing in the middle of the room but her head was tipped upwards looking at the spiral sets of platforms that ascended throughout the large tree. Her bloodied and ripped gown was draped over a chair. Link noticed her dirtied feet and had to wonder how many times in her life her feet were ever dirty.

"Hey," Link called drawing her attention.

Her head turned slowly too him, like she was still lost in another world. Which to her, Ordon was another world, this whole night was another world to what she was use to. To Link, it was just another day of hell.

"I got wood, we'll make a fire and warm up a bit, okay?" His tone was soft and sweet.

She nodded.

Link walked over to the fireplace and set the wood down. He began preparing the fire. Achilles was lying just to the left of the fireplace. It was where he could look up and see the moon out of the window sometimes, but with all the rain that was unlikely tonight.

Link knew he had to say something to Zelda, he couldn't just let her stand there.

"There's a towel by the sink over there." Link nodded behind the table. "You can dry your hair, I know you did at the infirmary, but uhh I don't know, maybe from the walk over or something…ya know?"

Zelda smiled, "It's okay Link."

"Uhh alright." He mentally kicked himself for such a bad conversational topic. "You hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Uhh…"

She strolled over and sat on the floor next to him. "It's okay Link," She knew he was trying, and normally she'd help, but right now she wasn't in the mood. "Just, sit here…with me."

"Sure," Link told her genuinely. "Let me just get this fire going. It'll brighten and warm this place up."

After a couple moments he got it started and in a few more minutes it was a steady blaze. It instantly warmed the two teens, who were out in the rain for what they thought was an eternity.

"Just let me change from these wet pants okay?" Link told her and she nodded.

He quickly scampered up the ladders to his 'bedroom' which was simple a loft with his bed and a dresser. He discarded his wet pants and underwear, and quickly put on some new ones. He threw on a sleeveless loose cotton shirt, more just for the manners that a princess was in his house. Link grabbed a blanket and then descended the ladders. He sat back on the floor next to Zelda.

He draped the blanket around both of their shoulders as they watched the fire. He wasn't sure if he should keep his distance from her or not. He wasn't sure what her thoughts were on that, since she was a princess and all. However, when he felt her lean into him, his questioned was answered. He wrapped an arm around her so she could lean her head on him. There were only sounds of the crackling fire and the rain tapping against the tree. It was soothing in many regards but even as great as it was. What truly happened today was by no means forgotten.

"I miss them Link," Zelda voiced so quietly Link wasn't even sure he heard it at first. Zelda dug her head into Link more and placed one of her hands on is chest. "I miss them so much."

Link rested his chin on top of her head. "I know, I know. Everything will be okay."

"The Kingdom has fallen, my parents are dead, people have been murdered, Ganondorf wants my head, and I'm two feet away from a ravenous wolf that is sleeping like an adorable puppy. I'm afraid everything is not okay."

Link even had to chuckle at the last one. He rubbed her arm slowly. "Zelda, trust me, okay. Everything will work out, I know you don't believe it, and I know you think there is no hope, and are completely overwhelmed right now. But I know how you feel. When I lost my parents, I didn't know what else I was supposed to do in my life. I thought I was just going to sit and cry forever. But look at me now, I have the Princess of the country in my house."

"So?"

"So…you don't know where life is going to take you."

"…I'm scared."

Link pulled away to look in her eyes. She didn't look back, but kept them downcast. Link brought her into a deeper hug and she didn't mind. She swung her legs around and Link used his left hand to help her. She pushed herself onto his lap and wrapped both her arms around his neck. She twisted her body to press her head into his chest, beneath his chin, while her legs stuck out but her knees bent. Link wrapped both arms around her, along with the blanket to keep them warm.

"Scared of what?" Link quietly asked.

"The future, the loneliness, the emptiness, Ganondorf." Zelda was beginning to sob again.

"Ganondorf?"

She tightened her grip on Link. "I've never had someone hate me before. Never had the thought of even dying in my mind, and now…he wants me dead. He's going to hunt me down like a beast and killed." Her voice was starting to crack and Link knew she was slowly getting worse.

"Zelda, please, I know you have no reason to, and I know it's a little strange. But I'm asking you to trust me. I promise you, I _absolutely_ promise you…Ganondorf will never get you, ever. I will protect you, for as long as I have too. I will run where you need to run, I will hide wherever you need to hide, and I will fight anyone you need to fight. I swear on these words and if i break them, may Death drag me down himself."

"Why?" Zelda whispered softly with pure innocent confusion turning her head to look up into his strong gaze.

Link chuckled, "Because you're a princess and that's what heroes do."

"That isn't a real reason." Zelda pouted putting her eyes downcast again.

"Because, I like you Zelda," Link told her earnestly making sure to use her name. "Throughout my entire life I hated the Kingdom and then I met you. In the short time I knew you; you've changed my entire opinion on this Kingdom, that not everyone automatically hates Ordon. You've proven yourself time and time again in my eyes."

"And just because of that, you will risk your life for me."

"Yup."

Zelda pulled her head away to look him in the eyes again. "As simple as that."

"Yup."

"I do not understand, you have no reason too. You could trade me to the Gerudo and Ordon will rise with them. You two could rule the country, easily."

Link gave her a confused stare. "Have I ever said I want to rule this country? I would like to lie in the grass all day with the sun radiating down. I have no ambition to rule the country. I like to believe that even if I am a warrior, I am still a decent person. You expect me to hand you over to the Gerudo for my own ambition, frankly, I'm insulted. When have I used other people for my own gain?"

"But…but…" Zelda couldn't fathom that. She may have been panicking about this entire situation, but she was still thinking well enough. She knew that any other man would think of her simply as a means to an end. Save the Princess, get rewarded, save the Kingdom, get rewarded, fight battles to get rewarded. Did people truly do things simply because…they were good?

Zelda buried her head back into Link's chest. "I do not understand you Link…not at all."

"I'm simple Princess."

"How so?"

"Because I saw a beautiful girl and had to save her." Link smirked.

Zelda chuckled quietly, like this wasn't truly a time to laugh. "Ah I've discovered the true intent of my brave hero, he simply cannot resist women."

Link tightened her hold on her. "For now, all you need to worry about, is sleep, everything else, just leave it to me. You are safe, as long as you're with me…you're safe."

Zelda couldn't explain the comfort that gave her. She inhaled, and was engulfed with Link's strong scent. It brought her back to reality. For good and for bad. For good because it meant she was being held in strong, safe arms by a truly caring person. He was able to fight in the tournament and although technically not the victor, he was in her mind. Overcoming enormous odds and gaining a lot of respect, only to lose it with the last action, but that matter aside. Zelda knew, deep down inside, if there was any place for her to be safe…it was Ordon, with Link.

However, the fact that she was in Ordon meant that what just happened wasn't a dream. That the Kingdom had fallen into Gerudo hands. That the country as they knew it was changing. The future was now. Buildings burned, women raped, men slaughtered, kids thrown from buildings…the thoughts tormented her. But as selfish as it was, what was affecting her most were her parents' deaths. The last conversation she had with her father was with shouts and angry words. Her mother was no different. She didn't get a chance to tell them she loved them. She didn't even get to see them again. She knew there would be no funeral, they might be tossed in a ditch for the rats to feast. No person deserved that, especially her parents.

But the fact of the matter was…her parents were gone…never to return…never to be heard, seen, or touched.

Link heard Zelda start to sob again. He knew tonight would be the worst. It always was. It was for him as well. First night without parents in the world was truly a terrible feeling. Worse yet, he knew there was nothing he could do. So he held her, and he whispered words of comfort to her, even if he didn't believe they'd do anything.

Zelda slowly grew worse until her sobs turned back into hard wails. She pushed Link over onto the floor and laid on him, crying fully into his chest. He didn't complain. He kept rubbing her back and let her cry. She was overly exhausted and stressed from the day's events. She'd cry herself to sleep eventually. For now, he just let her sob knowing she just needed to be held. He felt his shirt soak through from her tears and his neck being lifted from her arms wrapping around underneath it. They squeezed him tightly but he wasn't going to complain, he would be there for her…because he had no one there for him like this.

This brought back all too many feelings of when his parents passed. He knew exactly what Zelda was going through and he knew there was more to come.

She only entered into hell, she still had a long fiery journey ahead of her. She had to face fierce demons and battle all types of Death' minions to escape. Hopefully…she would escape. Because many people often don't get out of hell once they enter into it. It took immense strength to overcome those odds. But Link knew she could do it, because she was the strongest girl he'd ever met. And if she couldn't…he already swore to himself, that he would plunge head first into the fires to save her. He didn't care if he defeated Death himself. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. He'd fight the world if that's what it took.

So the warrior laid there, with a crying princess on him, mentally preparing himself for what was coming next, because even he knew, whatever it was…it was going to be hell.

* * *

**Updating about a month after isn't too bad, at least not for me, right? Anyways, thank you so much for the reviewers, i truly appreciate them. Sorry if i didn't reply to your review, my inbox was deleted somehow and that's hwo i keep track of who i wrote back to or not. If i didn't, it's nothing personal, you guys know how much i love hearing from you and always want to reply to your reviews with my thoughts. So sorry if you are one of the unlucky one's who got deleted. **

**I don't know when my next update will be. I wish i could say Christmas for sure, because that's kind of a tradition that some how got started for me. However, i don't want to promise something i can't. I have others i want to update as well. So, i guess i'm saying, i'll have to see what i can do. Thanks for all the reviews, they were amazing as always. I hope they continue. Also, next chapters are mainly Zelink focus now as action takes the back seat. **


	14. The Repercussions

**Sorry this took so long to update, I don't have any real excuses, I wrote the first half back in September but I didn't I finish the rest of the chapter until a couple days ago. Don't think I waited until Christmas to update, I forced myself to finish last week, and then I was only able to read it over once, so I apologize if there are more mistakes than usual. Also, I'm sorry this is not a great chapter by any means, but it needed to be written as a breaker between arcs kinda.**

* * *

Ganondorf sat behind the desk in the audience chamber. He was listening to the reports from his generals and leaders on how the invasion transgressed last night. He was pleased with it all. Almost everything that transpired happened without a flaw give or take a few instances. He planned this invasion for years and years and he expected it to take place with the fewest mistakes, which it did. He knew that hundreds of years from now, they'd teach his attack on the castle in battle schools. It was a master plan that worked precisely how it was suppose to. The only part of the plan that didn't quite come together was the slaying of the Princess. He had to admit he was slightly upset that she still lived. In fact, it could be considered his invasion failed because he did not kill off the entire royal family. However, he didn't quite view it that way. Indeed, it would've been prime for her to have died as well, but he could make it work. The true talent of a skilled leader wasn't preparing for years on a plan and having it work. Anyone given enough time and resources could sack a castle. It was the ability to think in a moment to correct a mistake. That's what he prided himself on and that's exactly what was needed in this moment.

He may have physically captured the Castle but he didn't capture the people's minds yet. That would take a little more work. Kings rose and fell with the tide of the sea throughout history, and history showed the people didn't hold feelings for their old rulers long. Sure, there was a sense of emotions that held onto their old ruler if they were just, which the last King was. Ganondorf had to admit that. However, as long as the new ruler doesn't raise taxes or have prejudice against the commoners, reality has shown it doesn't take much to convince the people to follow their new rulers. Why would a commoner risk his life by refusing the new rule? A baker wants to bake bread and sell it to afford necessities to live. They couldn't care less whom the king was, it had almost nothing to do with them. That's how Ganondorf would completely take over, he would win the hearts of the common man that often get ignored.

The only problem came when the Princess escaped. By definition Ganondorf invading placed him as the bad guy. This feeling would subside in time _if_ all the royal family died so there was no other option left. However, since that annoyingly lucky (in Ganondorf's mind) Princess escaped…it left the common people with an estranged sense of allegiance to her. They wouldn't quite be able to move on knowing she was alive somewhere. It could be twenty years from now, but if she walked back in that gate demanding her throne, she could receive backing behind her. Ganondorf wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do about the situation yet, but he had a couple ideas swimming in the back of his mind.

He did regret allowing the Ordonian to escape but again…he was going to twist it and use that boy to his advantage. He misjudged his character. He believed that Link would rather be free and back home, or maybe even help sack the castle. He never believed he'd search the Princess out and rescue her. He did not realize the hold the Princess had over him. He mentally beat himself for overlooking that possibility. He doesn't over look possibilities; that's why he took the castle. It could not happen again.

However, before any of that, he had to take care of the internal struggles.

"-once we took the hallway-" The report stopped when Ganondorf waved his arm.

"Enough," He said. "Unless something transpired that wasn't supposed to happen or something I should be made aware of instantly, everyone get out."

He watched as the men and women filed out. They were somewhat glad to get out of there. Standing and listening to reports were just as boring to them as it was to Ganondorf. They all had things to do anyways, there was a lot of work to be done.

"The council members are here, my Lord," A Gerudo peaked his head through the door to inform him.

"Good, allow them in."

Ten men shuffled in with their heads down scared of what was about to happen. They were young and old. The youngest looked to only be in his thirties and was a handsome man with a clean shaven face. The oldest was hunched over barely shuffling his feet with the help of a cane. They stood in a line and faced Ganondorf. Two Gerudo soldiers stood behind the ten council members and nodded at their Lord.

"Council members," Ganondorf rose from his chair.

"Desert Lord." The oldest answered.

"I'll make this simple and quick because I'm sure many of you know how this will go." Ganondorf walked around the table to the front. He leaned against it and crossed his arms informally. "You will hold your positions still, I do not wish to replace you with my own men to better see my wishes. I want this city to run as it did before, maybe with a few changes but that will come in time. We want the people to get back to their lives as soon as possible to restore the usual routine and order."

The oldest member nodded, "Hm are you to make me believe you actually wish the best for the people?"

Ganondorf nodded sincerely. "I do, I know you don't like me and you don't have too. But you must respect my ability to rule. You will soon understand I don't mean to ruin Hyrule, I only wish to strengthen it and with you ten, I know I can accomplish this."

"You are far mightier than our old King!" the youngest council member shouted. It caught everyone off guard, including Ganondorf.

"Watch you tongue boy!" A different older council member exclaimed. "That _old King_ did wonders for Hyrule."

"He was weak." Another young council member stated. "I will serve Lord Ganondorf to my fullest. He is far greater than anyone else in the world."

Ganondorf sighed, "I appreciate the compliments but I want trust worthy men, not those that will sway instantly as soon as a new ruler takes over."

He waved his hand casually to the side signaling the two Gerudo. In a flash they stepped forward, drew their weapons, and dug them into the back of the two council men. The swords pierced through to their stomach. They withdrew the weapons and shoved the two council men onto the floor, where they gasped for breath that would never come. The other council members looked sickened and gazed on in fear.

Ganondorf pinched the bridge of his nose. "What was that?"

"Sir?"

"That was a wave as in, 'take them to the dungeon' not 'kill them so my floor is covered in blood'."

"F-forgive us sir," The Gerudo stammered.

"Whatever, it's done, just get their bodies out of here."

The two soldiers quickly grabbed the two bodies and dragged them out of the room leaving a trail of blood smeared across the floor in their wake. Once outside the door the two soldiers passed the bodies off onto some other unfortunate soldiers. Then they stepped back inside and took their places behind the council once again.

"I apologize for that, soldiers these days," He shrugged.

"What do you want us to do?" A council member asked. "You've taken over the castle in a bloody battle and call us into this chamber preaching peace. Forgive me if I am confused."

"You know very well," Ganondorf remarked. "I am not trying to mislead you or go along with this pretentious confusion that you seem to be having. I want power, I have power, now I just need to maintain it. The best way to maintain it is to keep the system that works. You are a part of that system, therefore you stay. Do you understand now?"

"Is it wise to keep enemies on a council?"

Ganondorf smirked, "By all means, try and go against me, see what would happen. Besides, you don't want Hyrule to fall and I don't want Hyrule to fall. If you take me out of the equation, you will soon have a domino effect of falling rulers and with it, Hyrule will fall and regress back into separate villages. Believe me, it's in your best interest to help me."

The oldest council member, who seemed to be the leader, thought for a long drawn out couple seconds. After that he nodded slowly, "Very well, I believe for now it will be for the best for Hyrule."

"Excellent, now lower the taxes by half." Ganondorf ordered as he headed towards the door.

"Half?" This started the members.

He paused at the door and turned around. "I have more than enough resources coming from my home to help make up for what is needed for a long time. Besides, I won't live like that Queen who abused the money she could have. Wasting it on jewels and trivialities such as that."

"That's very noble of you to not spend the royal money." The old member commented.

Ganondorf exited the room without another word but with only one thought in mind. _Why would I spend money on valuables? It's idiotic when war is costly._

* * *

Ganondorf stepped up to the door and waited as a Gerudo opened it to allow him entrance. He strolled into the small barren room. It only had a table, a bookshelf, a dresser, a closet, a chair, and a bed. He grabbed the chair and placed it at the side of the bed. He waited as the elder man slowly sat up. He was still dressed in his white sleepwear. He groaned as he straightened his back and leaned against the wall as he let his feet hang over the bed to touch the floor.

"Ah Lord Ganondorf, I wondered when you would come visit me."

"Lecote," Ganondorf addressed.

"Let me guess, you wish me to write for you," He chuckled in a low growl, an effect from old age.

"Correct."

"Funny how after a battle the first thing you ask for is a pen and not a sword."

"A conqueror must dismount the horse to rule from a throne," Ganondorf told him.

"Why should I do this?" Lecote mused. "The King was my friend, you killed him."

"Your job is public relations; I'm paying you to do your job."

"I'm an author."

Ganondorf gave him a knowing stare. "You're public relations, you write 'letters' that flatter whoever tells you to write them. I want you to write a letter to why you think I held this invasion and what I planned to do."

"I haven't the faintest idea why you invaded nor what your plans are."

"Make them up, I've read your work, you're quite good at that."

"Ah, now you flatter me."

Ganondorf leaned forward staring the old man in the eyes. "You realize you are the main reason why the world hates Ordon now. Your letter to the people for why that war must take place moved people, but in truth it twisted their mind into believing Ordon was a village of dangerous wrath filled barbarians. You changed how an entire population views a village…all with a letter. Yes, I believe you are the man I'm looking for. Now, I will make the rest of your life the most amazing experience if you do this for me. Be a wise old man and agree."

Lecote smiled causing his face to winkle to the point where his eyes disappeared. "Very well, I know a good deal when I see one."

Ganondorf stood up and walked out the door.

"Is it true you are having a speech later today?" Lecote called after him, "Isn't it too soon. Shouldn't you wait until the funerals are held and shops are rebuilt?"

Ganondorf turned around to face the elder in bed. "One must swim fast and swift to stay above the rising wave."

* * *

The Desert Lord stood patiently in the middle of the arena looking around him as thousands of people 'booed' him and shouted death threats. He expected this, he'd be disappointed if this wasn't the case. He knew the people wouldn't be able to resist coming to his speech he announced. They had to turn mobs away because the stands were already filled. He used the same stadium that Link fought in days before. It was big enough to handle enough of the general public to hear so they could spread what he was going to say. He needed to make the people understand him. He didn't expect them to like him, but he needed them to see another side than just a revolt. If he was able to convince them of anything else, then there was a slight success. If he implanted a new view into one mind, that one person will spread the idea. It would take like a plague until the city was divided in opinions, which only made the general public even weaker. There was no downside to this speech, he wouldn't mess it up and strengthen the people's anger towards him. If he couldn't dissipate it completely, then he'd redirect it.

He motioned to his soldiers off to the side and they rushed onto the arena. They held enormous bags of bread and at the nod of their Lord, they began walking around the stage. They tossed bread generally into the stands. Soon, the mob of angry taunts turned into a fight for food being thrown at them. In one way it was a bad tactic, since it raised more angry feelings to those that didn't receive bread. However, those that did already looked in favor towards Ganondorf…at least more than before when they didn't have bread. It also showed him if the people hated him beyond a point of fixing. If every person threw the bread back, he knew they had pure loyalty to their late King. However, they accepted the gifts because they needed them and they needed help. The people love whoever helped them, and that's what Ganondorf was going to do.

He waited until all the bread was distributed and then held up his hands. He was somewhat surprised that the crowd actually quieted down to listen to him.

"I am filled with sorrow to speak to you under such trying conditions." Ganondorf started. "I know the hardships I have cast upon you. I know you look at me with hate and frustration. I am not standing here to ask for your forgiveness nor to try and make friends with you. I merely want you to understand why such travesties have taken place. Why I have put such a burden on many of you and why so many loved ones have perished. If I can only explain why, then maybe you can understand. You are all so intelligent I know you will, I have no doubt you will be able to comprehend what has happened."

"You're a murderer!" A cry rang from the silent mob.

"Yes, I am!" Ganondorf instantly agreed to the random shout from the crowd. "I am not going to lie to you and pretend I did not plan to capture this castle. In doing so, I caused many deaths, but please, understand!" He shouted. "I did not wish it, but it was merely for the best."

"Best for who!"

"Not for me," Ganondorf shook his head violently. "I may look to be a King now but I wear no crown before you. Do you see a crown on my head? Do you see a crown?" He repeated the question looking around the stands. "I did it for you! Imagine, all the people in Hyrule united. Yes there is a treaty across the lands, and Hyrule was in charge but not everyone was equal. I know you care little for the Gerudo across the desert, but we were in trouble and Hyrule was not helping. It does not sound right, but Hyrule and Gerudo are supposed to be one, however in truth, we were not. I did evil to help my people have better lives. I invaded this castle to make _everyone_ in Hyrule be on equal terms. This means you as well! I know you now think I ruined your life to better another's, but that is not the whole truth. I promise you, yours will improve greatly. Everyone is now equal, and I do mean everyone. I am aware of the higher standing families of great wealth here in Castle Town. They will no longer have a greater say than any baker, or blacksmith, or wet-nurse. This city has grown use to a system of levels and that is not right. In Gerudo there may be wealthy families, but their say in government means no more than anyone else. Believe in me, and you will see how much better your lives could be. I know I stand here before you speaking promising words that you have no reason to trust. After all, I feel like a foreigner to you. I've placed hardships upon you and am now asking for trust. I must be a fool to expect sympathy from such great people as you."

"My son is dead because of you!" A women yelled from the crowd. Shouts of similar accounts rang out as well. Husbands, sons, wives, and daughters dead.

"I know, I know!" Ganondorf shouted holding up his hands. "The battle was a terrible one and I know many people that have died in the fight as well."

"Innocent people died!" Someone yelled. "My daughter was killed! She wasn't a soldier."

"What!" Ganondorf screamed with fake anger that tricked many. "How did this happen? I told all the soldiers to not harm a single home or person that wasn't fighting. I know some fires grew out of control, but I am alarmed there were personal attacks."

"Yes, they came into my house and took advantage of me!" A woman cried.

"Horrible!" The Desert Lord screamed. "I did not give that order. I promise you with words you care not to hear, but I swear, I did not give that order. I did not want harm to befall any of you. I wanted to take the castle, yes, but I wanted the least amount of damage to happen. I am no naïve enough to believe every soldier would stay in formation, but at worst I expected small looting. I never imagined they would go so far."

The people were actually stunned by this. They didn't readily believe him, but he didn't seem to be lying. He wasn't out right lying to them on other issues either. He wasn't hiding he wanted to take over the castle. He was spreading some hard truths about equality for all, but they expected that. What they didn't expect was his unawareness of his soldiers committing terrible acts. It could be a lie, but everything he was saying so far seemed like he honestly meant it. He wasn't hiding the fact he knew people would die in battle and seemed sorry for that as well. If he was telling the truth for everything so far, then…there was a chance he didn't give the order for the ravaging the Gerudo soldiers committed.

"Let me say this!" Ganondorf committed. "Any charges raised against a person, I will make sure they are sent to court. I will not wave this off as spoils of war. I will see that any man that has committed terrible acts sees the rope or ax. This is unacceptable and I cannot beg for your forgiveness anymore."

"You caused it still!" Someone yelled. "You…caused everything."

"I was naïve!" Ganondorf held out his hand. "I did not think it would be this bad. Please believe me. I knew it may get out of hand but I did not know by how bad it would. I tried to control it but it was futile. The only thing I could do, was help see it over as fast as possible so we can begin reconstruction and moving on. I wished it was more peaceful, but this was the only way, and I know you cannot believe my words. I know you cannot…but I ask you try because they are the truth."

"You killed the King and the Queen!"

This sent the entire crowd into a huge uproar. Their taunts and jeers came back. They whipped up into a major frenzy, yelling ferociously. This may have put fear into most speakers trying to spin loyalty, but not the Gerudo. He was expecting this and was waiting for someone to shout it from the crowd. This is where he would truly implant ideas into their minds and point the blame on someone else.

"It was not my wish!" Ganondorf yelled above the roaring crowd. "It was not my wish!" He shouted again and the crowd slowly died down again waiting to hear what he was going to say now. "If there are any words you believe today, believe this. I did not want any harm to come to King Terrell or his wife."

"Liar!" A man shouted.

"Listen, listen!" Ganondorf held his hands quieting them. "He was a friend of mine since the Ordon war. He was like a brother, I didn't wish his death. I hoped he'd surrender instantly and this would be over but he didn't. Oh how he didn't. He fought and fought because he was a great King!" The Desert Lord roared and a cheer from the crowd agreed. "The late King was truly the greatest man I've ever known. When he looked at the odds he didn't care, he refused to give up because he was so courageous. I ordered my men long before the battle to ensure his safety.

"I was told they didn't have to worry because he slew all those that came near him. The King bested any foe that he came across. No one sought him out because they didn't want to fight him. But that didn't matter because King Terrell dove into the battle. He did everything he could to fight and fight he did. He was a great man!" Ganondorf screamed again. "Greater than me by far and that's why I wished he was still here. I wanted him to help me rule, I wanted to show him how things needed to be fixed. I know he would've worked with me but again…things got out of hand. My soldiers should've been trained better but once the battle began, they fought for their lives.

"I was told King Terrell fought at his wife's side. What a noble man I say! To his dying days protecting his love, I am touched. I am so moved in hearing upon this I wept, I couldn't control it. I am so sorrowed by hearing such a great man's spirit has moved on. Fighting for hours, protecting everything that was dear to him. Who else could do this? Not many I tell you, not many. For he was a great man!"

Ganondorf paused looking around and saw the crowd was listening to his every word. They seemed to lose most of their anger as they listened to the last tale of their late King.

"Even now it's hard to imagine this world without him and his wife! My dear Victoria, she was my sister in this world, and when I heard she passed, I wept more. I have spilled as many tears this day as any mother. They should not have died, it pains me so much. When she died he faced his enemy, even though he knew he would not win. But he faced him all the same and tried desperately to avenge his fallen love. He was a great man, truly, he was."

"Then why did you kill them!"

It was only a single voice, and no one shouted after it. Everyone was moved by the tale and listened to hear the answer. They wanted to know why their wonderful King was now dead.

Ganondorf placed a hand against his chest shocked. "I did not kill him."

Confused mummers could be heard throughout the stands.

"I-I loved him," Ganondorf seemed truly insulted by the accusation. "I had my men protect him when they could, it wasn't any Gerudo that slew him."

"Then who?" A person questioned, they didn't have to shout since the place was completely silent.

"I'll tell you who," The fire headed man nodded slowly. "I'll tell you who…The Ordonian!" He shouted.

The people looked confused by this since they completely forgot about him.

"He was lock in the dungeon I saw him there, I believe he bribed his way out."

"But why would he kill the King?"

"Did you not see his rage at the tournament?" Ganondorf questioned. "He threatened the King, he wanted him dead. This battle, it gave him his chance." Ganondorf could still see some confusion on their face so he knew he had to convince them more. "My men saw him charge the King. Tell me, a man as skilled as the King in swordplay, few could take him down. I don't want to admit, but the Ordonian has his skill. I've been told an accurate account of fight. The Ordonian didn't challenge him, he didn't fight him with honor. He's from Ordon, what do they know about honor. He charged him while his back was turned and took the first slash cheaply."

The crowd cried out in sorrow and rage hearing this.

"But King Terrell did not fall, no he did not fall! He fought a battle that was the most skilled this world has ever seen. Oh how the soldier described it to me. I gasped multiple times hearing the skills of the King. Not only after fighting countless enemies, he is able to fight the runner-up of the tournament, whilst injured! A greater man, there is not. King Terrell fought protecting his wife from the barbarian. He fought a wolf that was thirsty for his blood and it pains me to say…the boy succeeded. Imagine the fight of a young boy against an old man. It was unfair on many accounts and the King only fell after many blows. He only fell because of cheap tricks the Ordonian committed. For he was a great man!"

The crowd cheered and shouted angry threats again, but not at Ganondorf, at Ordon.

Ganondorf placed a hand on his chest. "I was moved by the story of King Terrell and I shall have a scribed write it into history so the bravest man I ever knew can be remembered accurately. Not only a perfect King, but a wonderful husband and father. He protected his wife to his dying breath. When she died, she was left unprotected and the Ordonian slew her instantly. Such brutality, it pains me to hear it. But a wolf is a wild animal and needs to be put down."

"Wait!" Someone shouted from the crowd and having everyone waiting for him to continue. "I saw the Ordonian riding with the Princess to safety."

"No," Ganondorf shook his head roughly. "No, I will tell you the truth. Did you see her riding on a separate horse? Did you see her on the back holding on? Or did you see her being held pressed to his chest against her will."

"…The last one!" The man shouted after thinking. "He captured her!" He yelled angrily.

Ganondorf nodded. "After killing the King he took the Master sword." Cries of anguish rang out and Ganondorf make a heart wrenching face. "I know, I know! He's a thief on top of a murderer. I sent my guards to protect her but he slew them, they were no match for his bloodlust. He took everything, and I tried to stop him. I am ashamed at how weak I am. He got the Princess…he stole her and he ran back to his home like a coward. The poor delicate lady she is, I fear for the horrors she has to endure. I cannot bare thinking about what she has to put up with." Ganondorf lowered his head and covered it with his hands.

"We have to get it back!"

"Chase after her!"

"Save the Princess!"

Ganondorf slowly raised his head looking out at the crowd. "You…you move me. I could weep hearing how loyal you all are to your Princess. It's breathtaking and she would be so proud to hear you all. And I swear…I will get the Princess back."

"Death to Ordon." A voice rang out.

That was the line that needed to be said. That opened the flood gates. Ganondorf stood there and watched as the crowd wound themselves up to the point of pure rage. Not directed at him, no, not at the man who just captured their city. Not at the person who caused it all and everything that transpired. Not at the man who was trying his hardest to contain his smile and laughter seeing the easily manipulated crowd. They didn't yell at the one person who deserved all their rage. No, they yelled and screamed pure hatred at the one who deserved none of it. They hated Link, the one person who saved Zelda, their Princess and their only hope at getting rid of Ganondorf. But they didn't know that, they were in too much of a rage and what did they really know? They cowered in their homes as this happened, they only heard rumors and now Ganondorf gave them a moving account of what happened. Who wouldn't believe it? After all, it was only a decade ago that Ordon repelled against the Kingdom. It was Link who threatened the King in front of them all. It made sense that Ordon would be the ones who truly wronged them by slaying the royal family and capturing the Princess. They didn't forgive Ganondorf for what he did, but the one who currently had the Princess was Link and therefore, he was the immediate threat and target for all of Hyrule to hate.

* * *

Zelda woke to the feeling of dampness upon her check. She wondered if she left a window open and the rain managed to reach her bed. She hated when that happened, it could ruin such a good dream, however she didn't mind this time since she was tormented with nightmares throughout her sleep. She realized she was lying on her stomach which didn't happen often, but it was only the beginning of the strange realizations that would soon hit her. Her bed wasn't nearly as soft as it should've been either. She finally opened her eyes to see a young blonde boy lying underneath her. Her eyes widened as she sat up keeping her knees spread on either side of Link straddling him. She looked around to see she was not in her room back at the castle. In a flash all the memories of what transpired last night hit her. She felt her breath leave her and she tried to keep her air flow normal but it was harder and harder to get air. Her eyes were already beginning to tear up. She shook her hands wildly trying to regain control, it was a nervous habit she had that was constantly corrected but none of that mattered now. She had to wake Link, he'd calm her down.

When she looked down at him she forgot all her other fears. Not because of a peacefully sleeping boy that had become her hero over night. Not because his handsome features caught her off guard and made her smile. No, neither of those silly things. Link was breathing deeply and looked to be in pain. He was covered in sweat which explained the dampness on Zelda's face, it wasn't her tears but Link's sweat. He was almost wincing on every exhale and when Zelda paid attention she could feel him shiver every couple of seconds. Zelda felt him turn and she lifted herself off him. She watched as he curled up into the feeble position. He was on his side with his knees drawn to his chest and hands wrapped around them.

Something was definitely wrong and Zelda needed to get help now. She stood up and made her way to the door. She flung it open and scaled down the ladder as fast as she could. She darted down the path towards the village. The path was still muddy from the hard rain last night and it covered her bare feet like clay. She slipped and fell into the mud. It covered her entire front and stuck to the clothes in wet layers, but she caught herself so she was able to keep her face clean. She pushed herself up not caring for her outward appearance at such a time. However, her hand slipped and she fell back down into the mud, this time her face plopped into it as well. She let out a string of curse words as she finally got back onto her feet. She began running again but made sure to keep her balance. It was hard to run in the mud since every step she could feel the mud give way and almost fall again. But she needed to get help.

She was scared for Link, it could've been anything. He had two cuts on his sides that never fully healed because of all the action last night. Then, he was riding shirtless in cold rain for hours, and add on the pure exhaustion of the tournament plus everything else. How could he not be feeling all the repercussions now? It was a miracle he simply didn't pass in his sleep last night.

Zelda entered what seemed to her was the main part of the village. She deduced that by all the people staring at her. It was a village, not a city, she was sure they all knew she was an outsider. Then, to add the fact she was covered in mud and running around like a lunatic…it probably stirred questions. Zelda didn't care about any of that right now, she only cared about finding the doctor that checked Link out last night. But she had no idea where anything was in the village. She couldn't even find the medical building and that was the only other building besides Link house that she went into. It was dark, rainy, and she just didn't care at all last night about anything. Now she really wished she did pay a little more attention last night. She wished she would see someone she recognized, maybe Rusl, or those two big guys, Bo and Vex.

She decided the only means of getting answers would be to ask someone. Now she just had to find a person that wouldn't freak out by an outsider covered in mud talking to them.

"Zelda?" She whipped her head to see a boy staring at her with wide eyes caring some wood. It was that redheaded boy from last night, she couldn't remember his name. "That is you right? I'm Blaine remember, Link's friend. Were you eaten by a mud monster or something?"

"Link's in trouble!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine dropped the wood and closed the distance between them. "What's wrong?"

"He's sweating and breathing and looks in pain and I don't – its just – he looks feverish!"

"Okay, go back to his house and I'll grab Rosalind and meet you there." Blaine commanded.

"Okay, alright."

They turned and went their separate ways. Zelda waited back at Link's watching him from the couch. She wanted to move him to it but she'd never be able to lift him. She could only sit and watch, she had no idea what she could do to help him. Achilles lay next to Link trying anyway to comfort his friend but the wolf couldn't do anything either.

It wasn't long before Rosalind and Blaine entered into the house. Zelda stood up from the couch.

Rosalind quickly knelt down next to Link and felt his forehead. She shifted around him to check the wounds next. She stood back up and pointed to Blaine, Zelda, and then to herself. She pointed back to Link and then to the couch. Everyone understood she meant to move Link off the ground. Rosalind and Zelda both grabbed one of Link's legs and Blaine grabbed his body. They managed to lift him just enough to get him onto the ground. Rosalind grabbed the blanket from the ground that Zelda and Link used last night. She laid it gently on top of Link. She turned to Blaine and held her arms out forming a circle.

"Bucket," Blaine nodded understanding.

Rosalind tapped her lips.

"Bucket of water. Cloth too?" He asked.

Rosalind nodded.

Blaine dashed towards the sink, which Zelda wanted to question how a sink could be inside a tree but she'd save that for another time. She watched as he pumped the handle a few times before the water started pouring out. Zelda concluded it had to simply be an extended well underneath with a pipe leading all the way up to the faucet, it was quite impressive, but again…another time.

Blaine filled the bucket and grabbed a nearby cloth. He handed it to Rosalind who took it and knelt down at Link's side. She wiped the sweat off his forehead and face before soaking the cloth in the cold water. She lifted it out and squeezed it to have it remain damp and cool. She draped it across Link's forehead. She snapped her fingers at Blaine and pointed to a bag she brought with her. Blaine quickly retrieved the bag from besides the door and handed it to her. She reached into it and pulled out a small plant.

She looked at Blaine and shook the plant.

"Oh right," Blaine crossed his arms thinking. "That's uhh…."

Rosalind frowned and made the motion of drinking something.

"Ah right, make it into a tea."

The doctor smiled and nodded. She handed Blaine the plant. He went back to the kitchen and filled the tea pot with water. She moved to the fireplace and began preparing the fire.

Rosalind looked at Zelda who was covered in mud and could only smile sympathetically. She snapped and Blaine quickly turned to look at her to receive her next instructions. Rosalind nodded at Zelda. Blaine shrugged in response unsure of what she meant. Rosalind sighed and stood up making her way over to Blaine. She grabbed the wood from his hand and put it down. She pointed at Blaine, then to Zelda, then to the bucket of water, and then made motions of wiping herself.

"….you want me to dump the bucket on Zelda?"

Rosalind pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and shook her head.

"She wants me to get clean and she wants you to show me where?" Zelda translated.

Rosalind smiled brightly at the girl happy for once someone was able to think with common sense.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll take her to the baths."

Rosalind shook her head and pointed out the back window at the forest.

Zelda smiled meekly, "I don't think I'd be comfortable bathing with a bunch of other people." Zelda didn't mean any offense to the Ordonians, she didn't mean it in any type of insult. She just always bathed alone and she knew people did wash together, she just never did it before. So doing it now didn't seem all that appealing.

Rosalind nodded and pointed to the forest again.

"Alright I understand," Blaine smiled at Zelda. "Don't worry, there is a more private river that people use time to time. Since it can be some ways into the forest it's usually empty, that will be perfect."

"That'll be perfect then." Zelda smiled back being polite.

Truthfully, she didn't want to leave Link, not just because he was sick. It also had to do with the fact that he was the only person she knew. Sure, Blaine seemed nice but what if those Ordon rumors were true. What if he tried to take advantage of her in the forest? Could she really trust someone she just met? After all, she was an outsider in this village or warriors. Zelda quickly shook her head and cast those racist thoughts aside. None of that was true, Link proved it time and time again. She knew if Blaine was friends with Link he was good company and she didn't need to worry.

Blaine quickly scaled the ladders to the upper levels of the tree house. He came back down with a towel and some of Link's clothes. He smiled modestly, "Sorry, It'll have to do for now until we get you some others."

"It's perfect."

"Uhh let's go then," Blaine motioned to the door.

Rosalind snapped her fingers loudly which attracted all the attention in the room, including Achilles. It surprised Blaine when the snap was indeed directed at the wolf. Rosalind gave a short quick whistle and beckoned the animal towards her. The wolf did as told and strolled over to the doctor. He sat down and allowed himself to be petted lavishly on his head. Rosalind touched her head to the wolf's while stroking his neck. She straightened up and nodded towards the door. Achilles' eyes followed her nod to the door and without hesitation walked towards it. Since it was closed, he only stood there and looked at the handle. His eyes darted to Blaine quickly as if suggestion, _well let's go already._

Blaine chuckled and opened the door for Achilles, "Alright alright, we're going." He looked back at Link who was still breathing hard and sweating. "Take care of him alright," He directed at Rosalind.

She nodded and smiled sweetly.

Blaine allowed Zelda to go out first and followed after. Zelda climbed down the ladder and Blaine let down the makeshift elevator that Achilles was waiting in. He slid down the ladder after Zelda and directed her towards the forest behind Link's house.

"Is this safe?" Zelda questioned. The forest seemed pretty thick and she heard countless stories of what was rumored to be in them. There did seem to be a small path, not in the sense where there was a dirt line that they could walk on. There just weren't enormous trees or hundreds of branches blocking the way. There was still tall grass and the occasional small tree or branch jutting out in the way.

"Absolutely," Blaine calmly responded. "It's not too far in and I've been there many times before, we won't get lost. Besides, we have our own guide." He motioned to the wolf who was casually strolling in front of the two. He didn't even sniff anything, he walked with his head tall proud to be back in the forest.

"How did he know to come with us?" Zelda inquired. "He must be really well trained."

Blaine held a branch aside for Zelda to pass by and laughed at her statement. "No, I can honestly say Achilles is not trained."

"Then how could he know?"

"Well, Rosalind has always seemed to be able to communicate with animals pretty well. Horses always listen to her, she's an amazing rider. Even babies can get this aura or sense from around her, it's partially what makes her such an amazing doctor. Achilles is no different, he is a big softy when it comes to girls, you'll see."

"He seems to like you well enough," Zelda ducked under a study branch that jutted out horizontally.

"Well…he doesn't hate me we'll say. He's a wolf, he has his loyalty but he has his wild side. The only person he truly listens to fully is Link. Probably because Link is the closest a person can be to being a wolf himself."

Zelda pictured in her mind Link and Achilles, both sitting on the couch docile. It was hard to imagine and it made her smile slightly.

"Hey you watched him in the tournament right?" Blaine suddenly asked. "Was it amazing?"

Hearing off the tournament saddened Zelda, it brought back all the memories of yesterday, but she didn't want to bring Blaine down. It wasn't his business and she had to remain secretive. She didn't want to go too far into what her story would be when people asked. She'd have to come up with one eventually. She'd have to collaborate with Link and make sure they both had it straight. After all, why did Link save her, they must've met before in the city. When Link felt better she'd talk with him about everything and what their next move was, but for now she was just going to get clean. Everything else could be dealt with later.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed causing Zelda to turn and look at him. "I'm so sorry, you just dealt with a tragedy, I can't believe I brought that up. That was stupid of me, I'm so sorry."

Zelda smiled over her shoulder, "It's okay, all is forgiven."

Blaine chuckled, "All is forgiven huh? That city talk I'm guessing."

Zelda mentally kicked herself, this stupid princess upbringing would be the end of her. She shrugged, figuring that would be the best way to not exactly answer the question but still satisfy Blaine.

"…he was incredible," Zelda answered the original question seemingly out of nowhere.

Blaine smiled although Zelda couldn't see it. "I heard a little details from Rusl, is it true he was going to win."

Zelda sighed, "The way the tournament ended is not something to talk about freely, Link did murder someone."

Blaine stopped walking caught off guard by the statement. Zelda heard the lack of footsteps and stopped as well. She turned to face the red haired boy's mouth agape.

"He what?"

"He threatened the King, guards tried to arrest him, and he killed one of them." Zelda normally would put it more gently, or even avoid a subject that could cause such a problem. After all, she was an outsider alone in the forest of an Ordonian who happened to be best friends that she just called a murderer.

"Well isn't that self defense?" Blaine offered.

"They weren't trying to hurt him, they were trying to protect people from him," Zelda met Blaine's strong gaze with her own sturdy eyes. "He was starting to go wild."

They stared in silence for a long time. The atmosphere changed to a dark mood and even Achilles noticed it. He stood to the side with his head low ready in case something unexpected happened. Zelda refused to look away, she stood strong with her hands in fists. She cared for Link, honestly she did, after everything he did for her. She would never be able to thank him enough, but that didn't mean she was going to pretend his earlier action was warranted. She firmly believed he did wrong and would not forgive him for such a wrong doing. Also adding in the fact of her total exhaustion, angst, depression, and anger at the world right now…she really didn't care how she seemed in first impressions to Blaine.

Blaine chuckled slowly before laughing more loudly. "I'm sorry, I cannot take you seriously when you have mud plastered all over your face. All I see is these really pissed off eyes staring at me out of a face caked with mud. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "You don't care about how I just talked about your friend."

Blaine shrugged, "People die, it happens."

"I believe it's wrongful to display these certain depiction with such meaningful ideals in such a light and ill manner."

Blaine scratched his head. "Can you dumb down your speech just a little bit…for me? I can't even read."

Zelda paused and then reiterated. "You are not taking death meaningfully."

"Ahh, no I am, people die, you can't not die, and I know you think Link did wrong, because the way you say it, he did do something bad. But think about it from our view. You're in this weird new place right now. What if, a bunch of us tried to 'arrest' you…do you think we'd really be trying to arrest you or even give you a fair trail? You're scared and all alone with no friends. I'm sure Link didn't fully think to himself 'I am going to kill this man'…am I right"?"

Zelda's eyes softened reliving the moment. "I do believe it was a mistake. He was very on edge."

"See," Blaine smiled, "I'm not saying it was a good thing, please don't think this is some weird Ordonian belief that all Castle Town people should die. I just like to look at things from all angles."

Zelda smiled kindly at Blaine. "You say you can't even read and yet you speak with wisdom written in my books."

Blaine shrugged, "I talk with Link about a lot of things, it just tends to happen." He ushered Zelda onward. "Come on, let's keep moving it's not far away."

She did and began walking again, slowly making her way through the forest. It was slow goings for her since she was not adapt to any of this. Walking down a big hallway with perfectly placed marble tiles was her lifestyle she lived with. Not plunging head first through a forest and fighting through constant branches and whatever else was in her way. It was tough, and she could already feel muscles being put to use she didn't know existed before. In her case it was an extreme since she truly never had any physical labor, so this was a tremendous difference to her.

"Why didn't Link teach you to read?" Zelda inquired.

"He's tried, I have no mind for it. Don't get me wrong, I can read enough to understand what needs to be written. I'm an apprentice blacksmith so I need to read measurements and personal customs to whatever I'm making. However, when it comes to actual books, things get more complicated. Let me guess, everyone knows how to read back at the city."

Zelda tipped her head thinking. "Well, I've yet to meet a person without the capability to read, but I'm sure there are those that can't. It does make sense, you don't exactly need the skill here."

"That's true, many people in Ordon don't know how to read, but I guarantee everyone knows how to milk a goat."

Zelda glanced over her shoulder to see the redhead smiling brightly at her. She couldn't help smiling back. "I figured you'd say fighting."

Blaine's smile never faded. "There's that too, but I'm trying to give a first impression that isn't about violence, something I'm sure Link has managed to imprint in your mind forever."

"As a matter of fact the opposite," Zelda replied but hesitated when the path became less obvious since more trees were growing closer together. She glanced over her shoulder at Blaine who nodded forward but slightly to the left. She followed his gaze to see a gap in the sudden wall of trees. She watched as Achilles moved through the gap. She pressed her way forward before continuing her response. "He proved that although fighting is deeply imbedded into the Ordon ways, there are many technicalities about you Ordon folk that the rest of the world forgets about."

"Oh yeah? That's good to hear, though I don't believe a single word of it."

Zelda turned around opening he mouth in mock surprise. "You think I would lie?"

"It's not that," Blaine answered seriously, "I just don't think you fully understand. I could tell you all about the wonderful life in Ordon that doesn't involve fighting, but you wouldn't understand it."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Zelda frowned. She turned around and began walking once again. She felt Blaine's hands pressed onto her shoulders which caused her to stop in place. She was about to question his actions when he spoke.

"I could tell you about the beauty of the forest," He slowly put pressure on Zelda's shoulders turning her to the right, "but it's better if you witness it firsthand."

There, in front of Zelda, was the most beautiful sight she's ever laid eyes on. The closest thing to a forest she'd ever seen was the garden in the back of her palace. She loved it dearly, but that was incomparable to this. It was the perfect serene small open grassy area with wondrous pink and blue flowers blooming in patches. But there was more, and it only added to the perfection that she was seeing. The leaves of the taller trees didn't completely reach over all the grass allowing the sun to stream through in visible ways. The leaves' shadows danced gleefully with one another using the ground as the backdrop. The wind gently passed through the opening bending the grass easily. But to top it all off, the most spectacular part of the entire nature scenery was the adorable hare, sitting in the middle of it all. It seemed to be simply sunbathing and enjoying the ideal forest as much as the Princess. It was a beautiful creature of pure innocence oblivious to the world as it sat with its eyes closed enjoying the untainted pleasures of the world. Sunbathing in one of the most beautiful spots in all of Hyrule, could there be anything more perfect in the world.

A flash of fur darted passed Zelda's vision and before full thought was able to form she watched as Achilles dove on top of the unaware hare. Zelda gasped in horror throwing her hands to cover her mouth. She fell to her knees as she watched. Achilles was not gentle, he dug his teeth into the body and shook it ragged until the –once innocent of worldly troubles – hare met his sad end.

Blaine slapped her forehead, "Dear goddesses Achilles really…really?"

Achilles held the hare in his mouth and strolled back over to Zelda. He dropped the hare in front of her and sat down wagging his tail.

"Oh man Achilles," Blaine shook his head. "You are the most gruesome animal I've ever met." Blaine watched Zelda to see how she would react. He figured she'd yell at Achilles, but Blaine saw Zelda's shoulders started to shake. Blaine started to panic, she was crying, what was he supposed to do? "Hey…uh it'll be okay."

Zelda tipped her head back to allow her full laugh to erupt. She grabbed Achilles by his head and roughly petted him. "You big brute, is this a gift to me? I love it!"

Achilles, loving the warm atmosphere she gave up, stood back up and plowed his head into her chest. She wrapped her arms around the wolf and violently petted the rest of his body. He loved it and licked her face. Something was wrong, he pulled his head back staring at Zelda.

"Aww do you not like the taste of mud," Zelda was still laughing. "I'm sorry boy."

Zelda hugged Achilles allowing his large head to rest on her shoulder. Blaine could see in his eyes the equivalent of true bliss.

"Man you are such a softy for women," Blaine accused the wolf.

Achilles growled glaring at Blaine.

"Hey be nice," Zelda told the wolf leaning back to stare at his eyes. "He's just jealous of you."

Achilles snorted quickly as if saying, _obviously._

"That wolf's attitude is worse than Links," Blaine sighed. "Come on, the river is just a minute away."

Zelda followed after Blaine and just as Blaine said, the river appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It held a slow steady pace so it was quiet and quite alluring to Zelda who was beginning to feel all the mud harden on her. It was about ten feet wide and cut directly through the ground, as straight as a sword with no bends that Zelda could see. It couldn't have been deeper than four feet and the water was crystal clear. The bottom was a mixture of rounded stones and mud but since it was rarely kicked up the water remained pure. She was use to water around the City, which grew murky from its surroundings. It wasn't even surprising to see people dump their waste into the water. But here…it was pristine and untouched. The beauty of the forest was constantly displaying itself for the Princess to view in its entirety.

"Well I'll leave you too it then," Blaine sheepishly announced. He hung her change of clothes and a towel over a nearby low branch. He pointed back where they came from, "I'll be behind that tree back there. Achilles stay."

The command was unnecessary because Achilles was alright finding a nice grassy area near the river bank to lay down.

"Very well, thank you for taking me here." Zelda nodded.

Blaine nodded awkwardly back, "And don't worry I won't peak."

"I should hope not."

Blaine laughed somewhat uncomfortably and then darted back behind the tree before saying anything else embarrassingly unnecessary. Zelda didn't move for a couple moments as she kept her eyes glued to the tree making sure he wasn't going to peak. After she was satisfied that he wouldn't – after all she had no idea who Blaine was she had to be careful – she slowly began to disrobe. She automatically scanned around as she stripped out of habit. Her eyes connected with Achilles' and she gave him as disapproving stare. He huffed and turned his head away. Zelda wasn't sure why the wolf bothered her, but she was self-conscious and it felt strange that anything was looking at her while she stripped. Ever since one servant boy back at the Castle tried peering into her bath she took better precautions. It took all her effort to stop her father from tying the boy between two horses and ripping him in half.

Her mood instantly dampened with the reminding of her father. She sighed deeply as she removed the rest of her mud-caked clothing. It landed in a heavy clump on the ground. She'd put those thoughts aside for now, it would be hard, but the last thing she wanted was to start crying in front of Blaine. She'd wait until Link was feeling better and then she could talk. She'll just have to wait until then. She could hide her problems, she was a princess and as cruel as it seems she was taught to mask any issues. After all, a princess shouldn't show bad emotions…and with that thought she cursed under her breath remembering her reaction when she finally escaped the City. Her eyes closed shut and the City of Hyrule in flames appeared in her mind.

_"Goddess why! What have we done to wrong you, to upset you!"_

"No." She hissed, "Not now, this will only lead down a saddened path." She took a couple deep breaths to get herself under control. "Just clean yourself, just one task at a time."

Her bare feet were silent as she walked through the grass. She slipped her big toe into the water and it was cooler than she was hoping for, but she was in no place to be picky. She stepped into the river and the freezing shiver ran up her body. Her skin tightened for a brief moment as she gridded her teeth waiting to get use to the temperature. She wondered if this is how death felt…cold and despairing.

Zelda chuckled sadly, "I'm so morbid now."

She kicked her feet out and dunked herself underneath the water. The thoughts instantly disappeared from her mind. She emerged from the water and watched as the murky mud could be seen floating down the river slowly. She began rubbing down her body to get all the mud off her, most of it was on the clothes but some still reached her skin. She plunged her face in and scrubbed it roughly to make sure all of the mud was off her face. She was startled by the amount of mud that she saw floating down the river.

"That was all from my face? I must've looked like a monster?" She smiled at the thought. "Glad Link didn't see me like that."

She paused briefly wondering why she cared at all how Link viewed her. She felt another shiver from the cold water and decided to get out before she caught a cold. She hated to admit it, but she was fairly influenced by the weather. She got sick often when she was younger and still got a simple cold now and again just because it was a cool rain.

She withdrew herself from the river and began drying herself off with a towel.

While Zelda was bathing, Blaine was sitting with his back to the tree having the utmost serious philosophical debate plaguing his mind, he was stuck in a position between enlightenment or darkest black.

Did he peak or not?

It was the hardest question he's ever asked himself. By all mean, he shouldn't because he has no right, obviously. Not to mention he wasn't sure Zelda's relation to Link, his best friend. Surely Link wouldn't save any person randomly, he must know Zelda, therefore, if he peaked, he would be betraying his friend in a way. Also, if he was caught, it would be hell, Link wouldn't let him live it down and Malon…what about Malon. He wasn't _with_ her, but he wanted to be. If he was caught doing such terrible task…would he lose any chance with Malon? It made all the sense in the world to not peak and sit idly waiting.

However, there was a strong counter argument that overpowered all his intelligent thoughts.

She was naked.

How tough life can be! He shouldn't look but just behind him was a beautiful naked girl…what man can refuse? It was unfair to put him in such a position. Damn the fates of the world to test his will! Even strong men crumble under such circumstances.

With a growl Blaine could withstand the pressure no more. "I'll just take a small peak, I won't even be able to see that well from back here. No more than a second, it won't be bad." He leaned slowly and turned his head to sneak one eye passed the tree.

"I see you there." Blaine snapped back to behind the tree. He heard Zelda giggle calmly. "It's okay, I'm dressed, no harm done."

Blaine took a breath to get himself back in character…character of not being a pervert. He stepped out from behind the tree and froze once his eyes laid upon Zelda. Not because of her beauty, which was stunning enough. In truth, that may have staggered him since he's only seen her dirtied, bloody, muddy, and now that she was clean her true glamour showed. However, it was something else that truly did stun him. Zelda sat in the soft lush grass with her knees together and legs to the side lazily. On her shoulders were two birds and another small bluebird was perched on her left hand. In front of her laid an extremely peaceful Achilles while Zelda stroked his thick fur with her right hand in rhythm. The bluebird sang and Zelda whistled the melody back to the bird.

She smiled at Blaine, "The creatures here are so friendly."

Blaine placed a hand against the tree to support himself from falling over. "You actually have a bird singing on your hand?"

She frowned, "Is this not normal?"

"Are you serious?" Blaine exclaimed, "Not at all. I've never seen this before."

"Oh dear," Zelda looked a little fearful, "I hope this isn't a bad omen."

Blaine's shock wore off and his face softened. "There is no way this could be a bad omen. I think the opposite. Creatures of the forest can sense a person's spirit, they know instantly whether a person is good or not." Blaine smiled gently witnessing as another small bird landing on Zelda's arm. "There is something amazing about you, and these animals can feel it."

A beautiful smile graced Zelda's face catching Blaine off guard by how perfect it was. "Well that's wonderful to hear, I'm glad."

Blaine couldn't help but smile back at it. Then he chuckled, "You've made me smile so many times in this little trip, I feel you affect people as well."

"Oh hush," Zelda laughed, "You act as if I'm a sorceress."

"Well my sorceress, shall we go back and check on Link?" Blaine joked.

"I think that's wise, before my powers attract something not so cute," Zelda played along. Zelda stood up and the birds flew away to a nearby branch. Achilles jumped to his feet and circled around Zelda twice playfully before licking her fingers. "Is this really a furious wolf?"

Blaine looked at the wolf licking Zelda's hand. "He just is a pup for women, that's all."

"Well my dear wolf, lead the way," Zelda pointed at the forest but Achilles didn't move. She shrugged, "Guess my connection isn't perfect."

Blaine laughed, "Come on, this way."

They began walking through the forest the same way they came. Zelda found it much easier this time, and she was grateful she was much cleaner this time around. Although, she was slightly upset her feet were already getting dirty, but she could easily wash those with just a bucket.

Suddenly a growl was heard from seemingly nowhere.

Blaine instantly stopped and quickly back stepped a couple paces to stand in front of Zelda. Achilles' ears perked up as he also stepped backwards until he stood at Zelda's side.

"What is it?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"There," Blaine nodded in a direction. Zelda could see a two wolfs peering from behind a tree. Blaine whipped his head around, "Yup, were surrounded." Zelda looked as well to see at least three move wolves behind them.

"Oh no, can we just give them food to make them go away?" She suggested.

"Well…we don't have any, but that's not why they're here."

"What?" Zelda found that strange, "Aren't they hunting us?"

Blaine shook his head, "They smell you and they know you aren't from Ordon, you are an outsider, and they're protecting this forest."

"You jest?"

Blaine laughed which surprised Zelda, given the current situation. "Jest? Do people actually say that?"

Zelda scowled, "Now is not the time to worry about my words." It was true, but also, she was getting a little sick at seeming like a fool for the way she spoke. She was really going to have to work on her language.

"Just stay close to me," He held his hand back and she placed hers in it. They slowly began walking forward, with Achilles tight at their side. "Hopefully, they realize you aren't dangerous if you stay near me."

Zelda made sure to stay as close as possible to Blaine. They walked slow and steady through the trees. The wolves followed slowly, never letting the three get out of their circle. It was silent in the forest except for the growls that would sound every so often. Zelda couldn't even hear the wolves walk. She looked at one that was more visible to see it slowly put a paw down each step, one at a time. If there was a branch in the way, it would feel it with its paw and shift his leg slightly to get around it. They did this all without breaking eye-contact. She looked over Blaine's shoulder to see the ones in the front walked backwards; always with their eyes on the 'intruder'. It was alarming to realize this mimicked Link's style of circling opponents.

After the longest walk of Zelda's life she could see the forest growing thinner. The wolves in front slowly separated. Now they were only surrounded on three sides, and as they got closer to the end of the forest the wolves dropped back even more.

Once the two people and (somewhat) domesticated wolf stepped out of the tree lining they all let out a sigh. Even Achilles seemed to let out a quick huff, though it could be read as more of an annoyance.

"Let's see if Link's better," Blaine headed towards the ladder, pushing the matter of what just happened aside.

"Wait," Zelda responded quickly walking passed him.

"What?" Blaine turned to watch her. He was confused at first until he saw it walk into Epona's small stable.

Zelda knelt down to be more level with the tired horse lying down. She was awake and one eye watched the Princess.

Zelda petted Epona softly. "Thank you Epona, you are the bravest horse I know. Gratias tibi ago." Zelda said thank you one more time in the ancient language before rising back to her feet. "I'll make sure Link gets you a big bucket of whatever your favorite treat may be."

"She is an incredible horse," Blaine commented.

"Was she bred here? Are all Ordon horses like her?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, she was from a mysterious traveler actually. There is a person that roams the plains of Hyrule with wild horses and raises some to be domesticated. The best horses come from this person and it is almost impossible to find him."

"Then how'd Link get one?" Zelda knew Epona was amazing but she didn't think the horse was from mysterious backgrounds.

"Link's father rode out for months trying to find this person. He found the person eventually and made a deal to buy a horse."

"So he gave Epona as a gift to Link?

"Not personally," Blaine told her and she looked to him in confusion. "I learned this tale from Rusl, and he was told by Link's father that the horse breeder takes all the information on the would-be rider. Then, he will breed the perfect horse for that person, it's all specialized so every person has a horse perfect for them. But because of this, it takes time. Link was only five at the time, and the breeder told Link's father it could take many years to breed the proper horse, then train it. Link's father told the man he'd return to this exact place in five years to retrieve the horse. This was the agreement and they separated. However…"

"The war," Zelda's eyes grew dim.

"Exactly," Blaine nodded solemnly. "Link's father was killed in the war so he could not retrieve the horse when the time came. But," Blaine continued sensing the question Zelda was about to ask. "One day, when me and Link were about twelve, this stranger wrapped in layers of clothes walked into the village. With him, he had a horse and that horse was Epona. He asked for Link's father and when he learned of his death, he asked for his son. He gave Epona to Link and told him how to care for it, saying it was a gift from his father. Then he disappeared and no one seen the man again, but he's likely still out there riding among a herd somewhere."

"That's an incredible tale." Zelda remarked. "To think, Epona is so special and the love of Link's father to seek out such a horse just for his son."

"Link's father was an amazing person, I barely remember him. But there are so many stories told here. It seems as if the entire village looked up to him."

"All fathers are amazing in their own way," Zelda murmured.

"Come on, let's check on Link." Blaine suggested.

And they did.

They found Link in the same spot on the couch. Rosalind stood as the two entered. Achilles almost knocked Blaine over as he bowled through the doorway to get inside first.

"Any better?" Blaine asked.

Rosalind smiled and nodded.

It was visibly apparent that Link was already feeling better. His sweating stopped and he wasn't breathing heavy anymore.

"His fever broke already?" Zelda questioned.

Rosalind nodded, pressed her hands together, and then put them on the side of her head. She tipped her head slightly and closed her eyes.

Zelda understood instantly, "He must've had it worse last night as he slept. This morning was just the end of it, am I right?"

Rosalind nodded and handed Zelda a piece of paper. She then grabbed her stuff and shrugged, implicating she had to leave. Zelda and Blaine said their good-byes and thanked her. Not long after Blaine also informed Zelda he had work to do today. He assured her he'd drop by later to check on things. He disappeared through the door and left Zelda alone with Link.

Zelda sat down in the chair Rosalind pulled up to Link's side at the couch. She held up the note Rosalind wrote her and read it to herself. "He just needs sleep, he'll be fine. I woke him up for a moment and had him drink the tea I made. It'll help. There is more over the fire, when he wakes, make him drink more of it. Besides that, there isn't any worry, he's strong and he'll make it through this without a problem. He'll probably be his old self by tomorrow. I'm glad you care for him so Princess, it means a lot to know you don't take for granted what he has gone through for you."

Zelda dropped the note and shut her eyes. She was aware that Rosalind knew who she was. She was tending to Link as the boy recanted his story to the Bo, Vex, and Rusl. She heard everything and even if Rosalind wasn't mute, Zelda had the feeling she'd keep her secret safe.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked upon Link. She cupped his hand in-between hers. "I don't take what you did for granted Link. Know that. Truly, you are incredible. Fighting in a tournament where everyone demands your blood and succeeding. Being locked away and breaking out in the middle of an invasion. Saving me…getting me to safety. You looked out for me, I don't know why. I asked you last night and you gave me an answer that I can't accept. 'Because you're a Princess and that's what Hero's do.' What kind of answer is that Link? How can anyone be so righteous to risk their life for a person that represents everything they hate?"

Zelda watched the boy's chest rise and fall, wishing he was awake to answer her question. Yet, at the same time, glad he was asleep so she could voice her thoughts.

"Is it a strength thing? Did you do it because you simply had the ability to do it? It wasn't just you that tried to save me Link…I'm sure my knights and soldiers fought with the thought of me in their mind. How come they didn't save me? Why did they fall and you prevailed? Even if that was the case, that you have the skill to save me, you still consciously made the decision to save me. I heard your story in the infirmary, about my father's last words. Was that it? A man you hated asked for a favor and you accepted. I don't understand you Link. Why would someone do such a thing? I can understand a Hyrulian soldier, they have a duty, but an Ordonian…it confuses me."

Zelda collapsed her head onto her hands folded into Link's. "Goddesses I wish I understood. I wish I was stronger like you, then maybe I would understand why someone would risk their life for a person like me. What gives me the right to have thousands die in my name? I'm just a person with a title. I'm so weak and pathetic. I didn't fight, I didn't raise one weapon against the Gerudo. I couldn't even run away on my own! I needed help in being a coward as well. I disgust myself at how pathetic I am. Yet people die for me, and I cannot fathom why anyone would. Walking through the woods was tough for me, everything is tough for me and so easy to others. Why should I be allowed to lead a nation? I don't deserve the throne, i don't deserve any loyalty. I ran like the weakling I am from danger, and relied on you after the last conversation we had took place through iron bars. You shouldn't have risked your life, yet you did? It confuses me so, i can understand you may have done it for personal reasons, which I have yet to completely discover. But all the soldiers that fought and died, why anyone would do such a thing for someone as sad as me?"

"It's not for you." Zelda shot back in her chair to see Link's eyes still shut but he was definitely awake. "It's the idea of the throne, of Hyrule. That's why people fight and die. For ideas and beliefs, you may be one person, but what you represent is infinite and endless. Some people fight for freedom, others to gain power. It's all unattainable essences Zelda, and you are one of those. You now represent all of Hyrule, and anyone who believes in the Kingdom, must believe in you as well."

"How long have you been awake?" Zelda whispered, it was the first question on her mind.

"Long enough to know you kissed me."

"What? That never happened."

"Darn, so it was just a dream, well, let's make it a reality."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "Link, how can you joke at such a time?"

"Better to be happy then sad."

"You should be asleep."

"I was until someone grabbed my hand and began shouting next to me." His sarcasm was strong, even without inflexion of his voice. It was a trait Link was born with.

"Well get some sleep." Zelda smiled.

"As you wish, Princess, your wish is my command, I live to serve, my honor is to fulfill, my life is happy knowing your demands, I will do anything for your highness, I-"

Zelda pulled her hands back snorting, "Just go to sleep already, or die, that's a better idea."

Link chuckled and folded his hands on his stomach. "Zelda, you are not weak, you are the strongest girl I've ever met, and I know you don't believe me now, but you will."

"You're delusional." Zelda told him but there was a happy smile on her face hearing Link's kind words. She knew simply speaking with the boy would make her happier. She sat there watching as he drifted back to sleep, for the first time today, ill thoughts stayed away from her mind, even if only for a moment to give her a rest.

* * *

**See what I mean, Link was barely in it, originally he wasn't at all, but I woke him up at the end because I felt he needed to at least speak once. I'm sure many of you were also mad that Blaine was in it a lot since he was an OC, and i really only created him to help give Link more friends. This isn't some self insert attempt at putting me in a story, just in Twilight Princess Link doesn't have anyone his age, thus the creation of Sheik and bringing Malon to this one as well. Still, I have no excuse for making everyone wait so long, I wish I could write it faster but there are no promises. I just ask you bear with me, even if my updates remain slow. Hopefully, it speeds up, I think this was just an extreme this time, over a year without updating is strange for me. Anyways, Merry Christmas, even though this chapter wasn't the great by any means, I hope it was at least a little gift. Have a wonderful Holiday. **


	15. Fitting In

**Long A/N sorry. **

**First off, I'm sorry for how long it is taking me to update this story and people keep sending me PMs about if I'm writing or a status update on the story. That's completely okay and I always respond and will let you know what's going on with the story. So don't be afraid to send a PM. I will try to update this story more but as you know, that's a very loose statement. **

**Now just a couple things about the relationships of all the races and land. I'm not sure how it really is in the Zelda Universe but in my AU it goes like this: **

**The Kingdom of Hyrule is all the grass fields surrounding the area. The upper and lower Lanayru along with the upper and lower Eldin. They also control places like Kakariko village and other villages I may invent as I go. However, there will be random Lords I'll probably add in that will have some claim to the land but they're all under the King of Hyrule. **

**Hyrule also 'owns' Ordon technically by forcing annexation, but preceding the war ten years ago Ordon was thought of as another country. Faron field and woods were the territory Ordon controlled, but lost and forfeited to the Kingdom when they lost the war. Remember, Ordon is much larger than the simple village in the game, but the war did dramatically reduce their numbers. Now it's known as the Ordon province because it is a province of the Kingdom of Hyrule. **

**Zora's domain has control over all water systems, which are all the rivers running throughout the lands and this include Lake Hylia, but they are allies to Kingdom of Hyrule, not under control of Hyrule. This is why they have a Queen, they are thought of as another nation. Like the Zoras, Gorons have control over Death Mountain and allies to the throne but are not underneath Hyrule. So Hyrule, Zora, and Goron are all equal in a sense. Hyrule just has more land. So technically, Zora's Domain, Lake Hylia area, and Death Mountain are not located in Hyrule, but adjacent to it. However, since everyone's on friendly terms there aren't tensions and border walls and whatnot. And if it matters…the Snow Peak Mountains are unclaimed land. **

**Gerudo desert belongs to the Gerudo…obviously, but they were subjected to the throne, meaning they were in the same position as Ordon. Basically conquered and forced to be under the throne. This happened a while ago and since they are accepting of the rule, they were viewed favorably among the people of Hyrule over time. This is why Ganondorf is still considered a Lord but not a King, since he is under the power of Hyrule, but has control over all the desert even though, indirectly, it does belong to the King of Hyrule technically. They would have to pay taxes to the throne and whatnot. **

**Theoretically, this is what the Late King wanted to happen with Ordon. Subject it and then work together. In this hypothetical scenario, Bo could've been made a Lord, but he still retains the title Mayor out of the rebellious attitude Ordon has to being controlled. **

**This is simply how I view the world for my story and I figured I'd share it to make matters a little clearer. If it backfired, I'm sorry, it's really not that important it's all extra. I'll be happy to answer any questions regarding the diegesis I'm creating for this story. I will say this however, if this setting I've created is wrong to the canon, then it's wrong, this is an AU after all I can make up what I want.**

* * *

"Land! Thank the goddess! I love land!" Pisces collapsed on the ground face first and spread-eagle.

"Piscis, we were swimming in a river, there was always land around us." Ralis stepped out of the river slowly, tired from the hard swim.

"Then why weren't we walking!" Pisces exclaimed. "Just because we have gills doesn't mean we need to use them."

"You're out of shape old man," Ralis scolded.

"Break, break, please I need a break," Pisces raised his voice in a high pitch to mimic the Prince. He let out a snort, "I almost carried you on my back to shut you up."

"Both of you shut up," Queen Rutela growled, finally setting foot back on land. Her two aids supported the tired Queen.

"Yes mother."

"Eh." Pisces offered, that's all she was getting.

Queen Rutela stood next to Pisces and looked down on him. "I cannot thank you enough Pisces, you have saved everyone here. I owe you my life."

"I want a million rupees." Pisces mumbled.

"No."

"I want to be your king and rule the Domain."

"No."

"I want to retire to another country."

"No."

Pisces let out a loud grown, "You're the worst Queen in the lands, reward your subjects."

"Is the Queen's gratitude not enough?" Rutela deadpanned.

"It cannot even buy me a drink at the local tavern," Pisces huffed.

The Queen let out a soft sigh, "One day Pisces, I will reward you for everything you've done in your lifetime. I owe you more than all the water in the rivers."

Pisces waved his hand, his face still down in the dirt. "Just don't let the Domain fall. That's all I ask. These are trying times. You need to get to the council quickly and decide what direction we're taking."

"Direction for what?" Ralis asked.

Pisces sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The oncoming war."

"Surely it won't be war!" Ralis exclaimed.

The Queen looked at her son. "The next days are crucial. I expect an emissary from Ganondorf within days. We will have to decide what shall be done." She turned to Pisces. "Can I count on you to back me in my decision?"

"No." It caught everyone off guard. Pisces stood up and cracked his back. "I am too old for such trivialities. If you make the wrong decision I will not fight for you."

"Then you will be tried for treason!" Rutela exclaimed.

Pisces met the Queen's hard stare, "And you will lose me." Pisces began walking away. "I'll be in a tree somewhere. Why? You never see a Zora in a tree, it should be interesting."

The Queen watched him walk away and found her anger rising. "Damn that fool!"

"I'm sure he'll fight mother," Ralis offered. "And if he doesn't, I believe we can do without him for this."

She shook her head. "You are a little too young to know how the real politics are played in the Domain."

"I don't understand."

The Queen looked sadly down at her son. "There have been three coup attempts in the past decade. You're life was almost lost in one. Pisces put all three down. Without him, I worry how long I'd last. I am not exaggerating when I say Pisces is the one keeping the peace in the Domain. The other factions are afraid of him and as long as he's at my side, I'm in charge. The second I lose him…I don't know what will happen."

Ralis never knew that, he never understood how tense the ties in the Domain were. "Well then there's only one thing to do…make the right decision, the one that Pisces wants."

The Queen chuckled morbidly. "The second you tell me you understand the mind of that Zora I'll grant him what he wants." She turned to her son. "But I fear he's correct, war is coming."

* * *

"Dangoro what's happened!" A Goron exclaimed seeing the General marched into the inner chambers of the mountain. "We received dozens of messenger pidgins from Hyrule."

"Gather the council!" He shouted with a roar that shook the caverns. "There shall be blood split by week's end! War is coming!"

* * *

Up in the high Snowpeak Mountains a winter eagle landed on the enclosed porch as trained. It only took a moment for a wooden window to be opened. The large bird hopped inside the room. He flew briefly and landed on the man's desk. He cawed expecting food for his work. The old man's shaky hands grabbed the note attached to the talons of the great bird. Once it was secure in his hands he opened a cage and tossed two mice onto the ground. The bird dove on them at once killing both of them in one swoop. The old man opened the note and read its contents.

"What news?" Another asked in the room.

"Ganondorf has struck." The old man replied. "Awake the sleepers. War is coming."

* * *

"Link are you sure about this?" Zelda dragged her feet not really wanting to go.

"You've been sitting around my place depressed for the past two days." Link held her hand tightly and was leading her into the village.

"Excuse me for losing my family and kingdom."

"You know I don't mean it like that," He said looking back at her. "But you need to get out, at least for an hour."

"Then how about a tour around the village?" She offered.

"There's time for that latter, you'll enjoy this more."

"You're taking me to a tavern." Zelda deadpanned.

"It's a _fun_ tavern." Link stressed. "_Fun_."

It was true, everything Link said. Zelda was sitting around in his house not doing anything but moping. It was understandable, no one would blame her, but Link knew it wasn't healthy. She couldn't fall into a state of melancholy. When Link lost his parents, Rusl kept him busy so he couldn't focus too much. He was still sad, and Rusl was happy to talk to him about it, but the fun kept him moving in life. He knew that if Zelda just put her life on pause, she would only get worse. He had to get her mind off things, at least for a little while. What better way to have fun than a little booze and dancing.

"Won't people be staring at me?" She inquired. "Some outsider that has mysteriously been stowed away in your house."

"They'll think you were taking care of me."

"I _was_ taking care of you."

"More like trying to kill me."

"Excuse me for trying to help you!" Zelda huffed.

"Don't put boiling water on my forehead!" Link exclaimed. "That's basic."

"It wasn't _boiling_," Zelda remarked. "It was just…hot."

"Did it or did it not leave a burn mark for a few hours." Link laughed.

"This is foolish."

"No one says foolish."

Zelda cursed under her breath. She was trying to get better at the words she chose. It wasn't going too well so far.

"Okay, we're here," They stood outside the most popular tavern in Ordon, there weren't many, and this one was aimed at a younger crowd. "My friends should have a usual table. It would be good to meet them, you know Blaine already, so there's more than me already."

"I'm actually nervous." Zelda meekly told him.

Link turned to her and smiled, "Don't be, everyone will love you. We'll drink, eat, and dance, and call it a night. The world will keep on living whether you're sitting depressed or dancing for fun. Might as well dance." He turned to enter but paused a moment before turning back to Zelda. "Act like a teen too, while you can that is."

"That will be the first time anyone has ever told me that."

"Can't wait to see how this will go." Link chuckled soberly as he pushed the door open.

It was a fair size for a tavern, the usual bar, with various round wooden tables scattered throughout. There was a platform where the band was setting up to play soon. Everyone was drinking and having a great time. No one knew the Kingdom had collapsed, there were rumors of trouble in the City, but that was all. Bo would inform everyone soon but as he told Link, he was waiting for the right moment. Only Troy and Blaine knew the situation was more serious in Hyrule but even they didn't know the true story of what took place. They were told to keep quiet about it not to spread anymore unnecessary rumors.

Link saw his friends sitting at the normal table in the back corner of the tavern. He waved to him and Malon was first to see him. They walked over and Link could feel Zelda hovering closely to him. He knew she was nervous, she was completely out of her comfort zone in a place like this. That had to change, she couldn't sit around in his place all day. It would arouse suspicion as well as be bad for Zelda. He remembered when they first talked in the library how jealous she was that he had friends. It was strange to think how a princess – granted everything she ever wanted in life – could miss out on something as fundamental as friendship.

"Hey guys," Link greeted. He pulled Zelda to his side. "This is Zelda, you've seen her before briefly, but not formally introduced."

"You know me," Blaine smiled.

"I'm Troy," Nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Malon, you look good in that dress, better than me." Zelda was donated a mixture of clothes from Malon and Ilia. To this compliment Zelda waved it off as not being true, all the formalities of two girls greeting. Link was half surprised she knew how to.

"I'm Ilia, the mayor's daughter. It's a pleasure."

"It's wonderful to meet you all," Zelda smiled politely. "Sorry, I've been held up in Link's place this entire time."

"Who would blame Link for keeping you there," Troy joked earning a hard stare from Ilia.

"Yes, yes, I kept her all to myself," Link went along with the joke. He offered Zelda a chair. "Sit down, I'll get us some drinks." It was easy from Zelda's look that she didn't want to be left alone quite yet. Link ignored it but stared at Blaine sending him a signal to make her feel welcome. It didn't work because Blaine was currently staring at the exposed cleavage that Malon had. Link rolled his eyes, he'd be back soon enough. She would be fine.

The moment Link disappeared Zelda felt her heart beginning to pound as all four of Link's friends stared at her.

"Ordon's Lovely," Zelda offered as a conversational opener. It got a 'hmm' out of Troy but that was it. Zelda found herself shrinking into her chair, until Malon spoke up.

"I have to say it!" Malon suddenly exclaimed catching the table off guard.

"I'm sorry?" Zelda's eyes widened, as this girl she just met, stared at her.

"You're too pretty!" She cried out. "Like, seriously…it's not fair. I'm jealous of you."

"Oh well, thank you, so are you." Zelda replied.

Malon wasn't having that as she shook her head. "No, no, seriously, it's not okay. Can I touch your hair?"

"Malon!" Ilia cried out. "Manners."

"It's fine," Zelda said leaning forward, half smiling because she was put off by the random request.

Malon ran a gentle hand through the soft blonde hair. Zelda brushed it and let it simply hang straight, to give more of a common look. She couldn't have her hair complexly braided like usual, not to mention she didn't have servants to help her. So she kept it simple and she wasn't sure how she felt about it just yet. Easier for sure, less pull on her head as well, but it kept swinging freely around her, and she found she had to brush it out of her eyes more.

"What lotion do you use in it," Malon continued to run her hand through it repeatedly. "It's so smooth."

Zelda couldn't answer that it was from a rare fish found in the Domain. "Uh average kind?" She offered. Even if she didn't have that lotion anymore the effects of repeated use remained.

Malon frowned, "That's not fair, feel mine." She grabbed Zelda's hand and with a shake of her head, her dark crimson hair fell into Zelda's hand. The Princess finding this whole manner rather strange decided to go along with it as best she could. She moved her hand slowly through the end's of Malon's hair. "See! It's not nearly as soft as yours."

It wasn't, Zelda had to admit that, but she surely wasn't going to say that. "Not at all, it's the same."

Malon sat back and pouted some more before looking over at Ilia. "Sometimes I think I just want to hack it off like you."

Ilia's eyes narrowed, "I don't _hack_ it off."

There seemed to be a strange aura washing over the group as they all fell silent.

"Well, I'm jealous of you two as well," Zelda spoke trying to better the situation, since she felt it was heading south. This perked everyone's attention. Zelda shied into her chair, afraid she said something unnecessary. She didn't think it would be so hard to converse with people. When she was a Princess, everyone else was nervous and she could act how she wanted. This time, she wasn't going to be automatically liked, it put a new twist on the situation.

"What could you possibly be jealous of me," Malon deadpanned.

Zelda wasn't lying, there was something, but she wasn't sure if she should say it.

As if Blaine knew her hesitation he said, "Might as well say it now."

"Well, to be blunt," Zelda looked down at the table. "Your bust."

Malon's head snapped down and then back up. "I think you're the first person to say that." She half smiled.

Zelda returned it truthfully, "Better than what I got."

"I tell her that all the time," Ilia rolled her eyes, since her's wasn't anything special either.

"Well you have amazing hips," Zelda stated.

"That's a lie."

Zelda shook her head slightly, "You're very slender with wide hips, that's very attractive to men. I'm just slender."

"You're tall and skinny!" Malon exclaimed. "That's what every man wants."

"You think so?" Zelda inquired honestly.

Malon nodded eagerly. "It's true, I know-"

"Ugghhhh!" Troy let out a loud groan, voicing his obvious displeasure in what he thought was a boring conversation.

"Oh shut up," Ilia snapped at him with glaring eyes.

Suddenly Link sat back down next to Zelda with six drinks in his hands. He passed them out to his friends, "So, what I miss?"

"A terribly boring conversation," Troy downed the rest of his first beer and grabbed the new one Link just brought him.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Zelda's jealous of my breasts!" Malon smiled brightly.

Link let out a quick laugh, cut off guard. He turned to Zelda to see her smiling shyly. "Well, I don't think you have anything to worry about Zelda. If you'd like, I can explain in great detail why."

Zelda made a disgusted face. "I think I'll pass." This earned a round of laughs around the table. Hearing this, Zelda turned to Link and smiled. He returned it, understanding she was glad they seemed to like her.

"Besides, there's only one size that matters in the world," Ilia laughed and looked at the three guys.

Blaine set his drink down. "Now what are you implying?"

"I think you know."

"Well that's no worry on my mind," Link exclaimed.

"Same here." Troy spoke up.

"Well, same here!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Well," Ilia sly mind was at work, even if they didn't realize it. "Comparing to each other, someone's biggest and someone's the smallest."

"I'm the biggest!" All three said at once. Their eyes connected with intense heat. They set there drinks down and leaned in closer. Suddenly they all jumped to their feet.

"I'll pull my pants down right now if I have to," Link threatened.

"Ew Stop!" Malon cried. "Ilia look what you did."

Ilia was smiling to herself as she sipped her drink. "Guys." She muttered.

It was Zelda's joyous laugh that startled the group. It was small at first, but soon it grew louder and louder, until she had to cover her mouth with her hand. The rest of the table joined in slowly and the boys sat back down in their seats.

"I'm sorry," Zelda apologized, still laughing.

Link knew why she was laughing, it was pretty clear. She never had a conversation like this before. Everything in her life was regal and official. The only time she could be herself would be with her parents, and they certainly wouldn't speak like this. It was something she never experienced before, a crude humored joke. It made Link smile softly watching her as she experienced something new that was taken for granted by everyone else in the world.

The next new experience was watching her take her first sip of beer. There was no doubt in Link's mind she only drank wine but beer was the more common drink of Ordon, she'd have to get use to it. It caused Link to smile when her eyebrows narrowed after the first sip, intrigued by such a new taste. She licked her lips and swallowed twice after, obviously not sure what to think. After another moment she took a second sip and this time it seemed to please her more. It looked like she didn't like it but at least she didn't hate it. Zelda looked over at him and caught him staring. She gave a curious tilt of the head and slightest smile. Subconsciously Link returned the smile instantly; it was a side effect of looking at her. It was impossible not to smile.

The group carried on in this manner for about an hour. Link continued to glance at Zelda to see how she was doing. It pleased him to see her doing well. She was smiling and drinking, but most importantly, she was conversing. She wasn't sitting quietly being depressed. She was taking part in the conversation and it made Link happier than he thought. It was a side Link hadn't seen yet from her. The simple teenage girl that spoke casually. And for a moment, he forgot she was a princess, or that she was currently the one with the right to the throne. He forgot how they just escaped from a perilous castle and against all odds, made it back to Ordon. It was then he realized, this break at the tavern wasn't just for Zelda, he needed it just as much. He hasn't had a break – whether mental or physical – since the fight with Lex.

"-So then I said, you put the noodle up your nose!" Blaine shouted the end of his story and the table roared with laughter. Zelda continued the habit of always covering her mouth whenever she laughed. Link was sure it was a trait she was taught since a princess shouldn't ever laugh with her mouth open.

"Zelda, do you have any funny stories?" Malon asked innocently.

Zelda's smile instantly dropped. Link was quick to save her. "Or if you can't think of one, how about a joke."

Zelda gave Link a meek smile understanding. "Alright, I know one." She straightened up in her chair. "What knight invented the round table?"

"I don't know, who?" Malon repeated back the wanted line.

"Sir Cumference." Zelda cracked a smile but when no one laughed it instantly faded. She felt her face turning red as they all just stared at her. "Sorry, it's a math joke."

"The hell's math?" Troy questioned.

Zelda tried to cover up quickly, forgetting that Ordon didn't care for such things. "It's like uh…science."

"The hell's science," Blaine muttered glancing around the table.

"Oh well you know," Zelda was quickly stammering, she forgot how recent science was. Most didn't even follow it fully but Zelda was expected to know it. "It like explains…things. Usually theories, like what the sun could really be."

"The hell's the sun," Link gave a confused stare.

It was now that Zelda released they were all joking and she let out a sigh, "Not funny." It was met with various laughs around the table.

"Well, you can't be pretty, kind, _and_ funny I guess," Link joked earning a hard stare form Zelda.

"I am funny," She glared at the blonde.

"Uh huh, doubtful."

Zelda's glare didn't lessen, "I'll show you, I'm hilarious."

The next moment the band started playing. It was loud but a welcomed feel in the tavern as people cheered them on. They needed no introduction since they played almost every week. Without direction and out of habit, the costumers moved the tables out of the center of the tavern. Soon people began dancing, since this was just another day of the week for them. This is how they had fun and relaxed. The music was upbeat and fast, with a folk style. The fiddler was skilled as he carried the main tune swiftly.

"Come on Link," Ilia got to her feet and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance."

"Alright, alright," He laughed, allowing himself to be dragged along.

Malon gave Blaine a hard longing stare but he did well to ignore it.

Troy chuckled at the two, "Come on Malon, I'll dance with you."

Malon smiled happily and allowed Troy to lead her to the dance floor. This left Zelda and Blaine alone at the table. Zelda turned in her chair to watch the dancing. She loved to dance herself but she'd never seen anything quite like this. Most of it was hoping around joyfully and swinging with someone. At first it seemed unorganized and chaotic but soon she could see that it was actually very orderly. It was just a faster pace she was use to and seemed more like playing than dancing.

"You should go out there," Blaine said causing Zelda to turn in her chair and face him.

"Not sure how to dance like that." Zelda offered meekly.

"Oh it's easy."

"Then why aren't you out there?"

"Not much of a dancer myself," He replied.

"Everyone likes dancing."

"Well, not this guy," He leaned back in his chair.

Zelda turned back to watch the dancing. She saw Ilia laughing loudly as Link was spinning her. Link had a bright smile on his face, and Zelda realized it was an honest one. She'd never seen Link with a smile like that. It was always a forced smile to cheer her up, or a fake flirting one, or worst, the sadist taunting smirk he gave to his opponents. This smile, the one that seemed too casual and perfect, she'd never seen it before. This was Link in his element, with his friends, drinking in a tavern. It only reminded Zelda all the more how out of place he was in Castle Town, and it helped her understand better why he was so bitter while there. This was a different world, something Zelda certainly hasn't experienced, just as Link experienced a whole new world in Castle Town.

Eventually the song ended and everyone clapped. Next thing Zelda knew, Link dashed over, grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the dance floor. She tried to pull away but he kept her with him.

"I don't know how to dance like this," She urgently whispered.

"It's easy," He smiled reassuringly. "Just follow me." He took both her hands in his and waited for the music to start. Around the two of them, Malon managed to drag Blaine to the floor, and Troy moved to partner with Ilia.

The guitars and drums kicked up to start off the beat. The singer began starting the song off. Link pushed Zelda back and then brought it forward raising their arms. They did this a couple times before they switched places and did it again. _  
_

"Get ready, after this it'll pick up," Link informed her. He almost laughed when he saw the intense concentration winkled into her face.

The violinist broke off and began playing faster up and down the strings. Link's right hand grabbed Zelda's and his left grabbed her left, so they were holding arms crossed. He began spinning and Zelda quickly followed suit. He went faster and faster until Zelda was openly laughing.

"Now lock arms," Link shouted to her over the music. He held out his elbow and she locked her elbow with his. They spun twice one way, then switched elbows and spun twice the opposite way.

Zelda was laughing and having a wonderful time, the dancing was easy, it was simple, but fun. She found Link releasing her and before she could question, Troy grabbed her and took over. She looked around to see Link with Malon, and Blaine with Ilia. It was a partner switch, but everything else was the same. _  
_

"Great job!" Troy shouted. "Now, spin three times." Troy held his hand up and Zelda – along with all the women – spun three times in place. He grabbed her hands and waltzed to the left in a bouncy manner. _  
_

The song picked up again after the chorus. Troy and Zelda spun just like before, and after that Troy released her to allow Blaine to step in. Zelda gave a quick jokingly fake curtsy. She laughed when Blaine returned it with his own over the top bow. They held arms and began dancing.

"I thought you didn't dance!" Zelda shouted.

"Just this once." They went through the same steps again, and Zelda couldn't stop laughing the entire time.

Blaine released her and Link grabbed onto her again. She smiled true and wide seeing him again, and he returned it. It was the smile she was just wishing he'd give her, and her wish came true. They spun the entire time laughing loudly and just as Link hoped, for that moment, even the single second, he knew Zelda forgot all her troubles.

Link slowed the dancing until they stopped and Zelda looked around to see everyone else did as well. They all stood and watched as the singer swung his guitar so it was on his back. He held out his arms, and in a story-like manner, said the next lines. It was a story of how an old Ordon hero fought single-handedly against an army of Gerudo. It was myth by all standards but Zelda knew instantly it was a tale every person in Ordon knew. The music completely stopped briefly and everyone cheered loudly before the music picked back up again to end the song.

Everyone in the tavern cheered loudly, hooting and hollering as loud as they possible could and at the end they all shouted the famous line that the Ordon hero shouted at the army of Gerudo he just beat.

"Kiss my Ordon ass!" Even Zelda yelled it as she got caught up in the energy and when she did, Link laughed loudest than everyone. He gave her a natural strong hug. It didn't last long since Blaine wrapped an arm around his neck and dragged him over to the bar to get more drinks. Malon grabbed Zelda's hand smiling and led her back to the table.

A couple hours later Zelda and Link left the tavern. Link's friends were going to stay a while longer. Link was growing tired, he was recovering from his fever still. Zelda understood, she didn't want him to go in the first place but he insisted. She could understand why. It was a great stress reliever and it was good to just relax and have fun for a change.

The night air was crisp and cool, with a clear starry sky. Zelda gazed up and took in the wonderful sight. "I swear, the stars are even brighter here."

"Well I don't know if that's true," Link looked up as well, "But they are bright tonight." Zelda slipped slightly and she grabbed Link's arm to help steady herself. "Careful, the paths aren't as easy to travel at night." Link told her.

She released her grip on him, "You know, I actually was taught how to walk. Stumbling was a huge folly for a princess. Strange, it doesn't even matter here."

They kept walking and Link took the chance to keep talking. "I'm sure a lot of things are strange here."

"Those aren't as bad as the simple things," She told him. She stared at his hand swinging freely at his side. "For example, there are only two men to ever touch my skin. My father and my healer. That's all, in my entire life, it was even an offense to do so. Anytime anyone important kissed my hand, I had a glove, or if they just took my hand, we both had gloves. No one has ever touched me besides those two."

Link stopped walking and turned to her. "Uh…so…"

Zelda smiled understanding his question. "Yes, you, Blaine, and Troy are the three other men to have ever touched me."

Link wasn't going to mention that technically Slazenger did as well. "I'm one in five in the whole world huh?" For some reason, that caused a wide smile to spread on Link's face.

"Oh, and why the smile."

Link's smile formed to a cool smirk. "Hmm, I must be the first guy to have you lay on top of as you slept as well. Also, I think that means I was the first to, dare I say…bed you?"

A small blush crept across Zelda's face. "Hardly, it was the floor."

"True, but you are sleeping in my bed now."

"And you on the couch," Zelda narrowed her eyes and was quick to remind him.

"Don't remind me," Link jokingly cracked his back. "You take my home, my food, and even my bed. I'm such a good person."

"I'll make you sleep outside too if wish it," Zelda kidded. "After all, I'm a princess, you must follow my command."

Link laughed, "Do I look like a knight?"

Zelda quickly scooped up a stick lying on the ground and rushed to a surprised Link. She tapped Link on the shoulder, "I hereby dubeth Linketh thy knight of thine protected realm and kingdom and thy must serve loyally."

"Never!" Link shouted and broke into a sprint to get away.

"Linketh!" Zelda exclaimed trying hard to laugh as she chased after him. "Come hither! Dost go thither!"

"I don't know what you're saying!" Link cried out but stopped running allowing Zelda to catch up. When she did they both laughed quietly before continuing on their way. "Have you knighted someone before?" Link asked.

"Of course. All the time. It's a royal thing to be knighted by – oh how was it described?" Zelda touched a joking finger to his chin thinking. "I do believe it was something along the lines of, being knighted by the fairest maiden in all the world with hair of gold and a figure of a goddess." She looked to Link feigning innocence. "Was that it I wonder?"

Link rolled his eyes, "I'm sure it's exaggerated like someone's ego."

Zelda's mouth dropped, "_Me? _I have an ego?"

Link placed a sarcastic astonished hand on his chest. "Are you implying I have an ego?" Zelda didn't even grace that question with an answer. "I'll have you know, I do not have an ego, I simply happen to be the greatest person to ever walk this world, and in doing so, tends to make me better than everyone. That's all."

"There is something incredibly wrong with you because I know that somewhere inside …you think that's true."

Link gave her a knowing smirk which was answered with Zelda rolling her eyes. "And look at you, responding like a teenager and not a Princess."

"That's the other strange thing," Zelda gave Link a warm smile, "They called me by my first name. That's so rare, it's strange. To hear my own name."

"So am I allowed to call you Zelda when we're alone or must I still call you Princess or Your Grace?"

Zelda thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I would say yes, but I fear someone will overhear, so just to make sure, always call me Zelda."

"Will do." He answered but couldn't shake the slight disappointment in not being able to call Zelda her name on the simple fact she wanted him to and nothing more.

They walked silently for a moment but the buzz of the night still was stirring in Zelda's mind. "I love your friends."

"They love you."

"Well Malon loves Blaine I'll say," Zelda laughed.

Link laughed along, "So even you can tell."

Zelda nodded rapidly. "It's adorable watching them. How have you not pushed them together yet?"

"Is that what a friend should do?" Link eyed her. "Force them together?"

"I suppose not." Zelda sighed. "Well what about Troy and Ilia. It's not as obvious but Troy has feeling for her."

"He does indeed," Link had to admit, Zelda could read people amazingly well. It was only a few hours but she has been right in each guess so far. "Blaine and Malon have both admitted to me that they have feelings. Well, Malon told Ilia but Ilia told me. Troy, on the other hand, has not uttered one word for his feelings, though as you said, it's pretty obvious."

"Has Ilia mentioned anything?" Zelda inquired.

Link had to chuckle, "I never thought I'd be talking about young romances with a princess."

Zelda frowned, "Well don't stop now, I love talking about such things. I even tried playing match maker between a servant and a maid once."

"Ha I bet," Link laughed, "What did you do, order them to love each other or be hanged."

"That's not how it works," Zelda shoved him and the moment she did she froze. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"Relax, it's what people do." Link smiled and nudged her back which caused Zelda to smile in return.

"But don't think you've avoided the topic," Zelda returned to the matter. "Has Ilia mentioned anything."

Link was avoiding the topic because it wasn't the greatest topic, he knew where it would lead. "No, she doesn't have feeling for Troy. I think Troy knows this as well, and that's why he hasn't said anything."

Zelda folded her hands and looked down at her feet as she walked. "So…Ilia does like you."

"You're a little too perceptive for your own good." Link grimaced.

Zelda turned to him somewhat surprised. "You know this?"

"I do."

"And you don't return her feelings?"

Link gave her a look, "Am I supposed to like someone automatically if they happen to like me?"

"Well no…" Zelda trailed off. "She's pretty is all, and you have this thing for pretty girls."

"Are you calling me a womanizer?"

"A whore truthfully."

Link erupted in laughter and Zelda followed suit. "How would you know?" He cried out between fits of laughter.

"Your friends shared quite a few stories back at the tavern if you forgot."

"Yeah, yeah, some friends," He wiped a tear away from his eye. It was hard to stop the laughter, just the thought of Zelda saying the word 'whore' almost brought back all his giggles. "It's good to see you joking." He told her still breathing deeply from the laughter.

"Ah yes…a joke." Zelda gave him a smug look.

"Whatever," Link waved her off. "I don't have feelings for her but that hasn't stopped her."

"As long as you aren't leading her on."

"Not since I realized Troy's feelings."

"Not since?"

Link shut his eyes realizing the slip he just made. It would only be moments before Zelda – with her unnatural ability to read between the lines – picked up on it.

"You slept with her!" Zelda screeched stopping in her tracks.

"Sshh," Link hissed. "Let's not wake the entire forest." He knew she'd figure it out somehow.

"Did you have any feelings when you did?" Zelda stood with her arms at her side and her mouth agape in shock.

"I mean…some." Link looked away, it wasn't his proudest moment.

"Did you kick her out right after or did you have the decency to walk her home before never going back?"

"Okay, you're mad, that's easy to see. But this doesn't necessarily concern you."

"I don't care if it does or doesn't," Zelda wasn't backing down. "I respected you for the amount of loyalty you had to your friends, and now you're telling me you basically used one."

Link was trying to stay calm but it was rather hard. "Look, I was unsure of what I felt at the time. I'm not saying what I did was right, in fact, I feel pretty awful about it. You don't need to get on my case to tell me how I should feel about it. I only felt worse when I saw the look on Troy's face when he found out." Link stopped and ran a hand through his hair. He saw Zelda wasn't as mad anymore either. She thought he fully used her but he'd never do that. "That look her gave me, just staring at me like I murdered his family. Well, I may of well have. No one has ever spoken about it since, and it's buried in the past. I say we keep it there."

Zelda's eyes were hard to read as she looked at him. "So you aren't still-"

"No!" Link cried out. "I'm not cruel."

"You're sounding it."

"Someone who has been locked in a tower all her life can't grasp this situation." Link snapped.

Silence.

A very uncomfortable silence where neither looked away. The anger was easy to read in Link's eyes but Zelda had the royal skill of hiding her emotions. She was hard to read and Link had no idea what she was thinking. Link licked his lips in nervous anticipation not sure where this would lead. Zelda's hands folded in front of her as her own lips tightened but her stare was neither angry nor relaxed. It wasn't that her face was blank, it was the opposite. It was easy to see she was thinking but in what ways was impossible to tell. Her eyes never left Link's as if reading his mind.

"You're right."

"I'm what?" Link stupidly said, completely shocked by her statement.

Zelda let out a deep sigh. "I don't know anything on this manner except what I read in books. I can't judge you Link, I have never been tempted myself or even given the opportunity. I shouldn't think you're out to hurt your friends and it's good to see you aren't proud of it."

"I'm not." Link pressed.

"Alright," Zelda looked him in the eyes. "I believe you."

Link ran a hand through his hair. "You're fiercely defensive for someone you just met."

"I simply…feel for Ilia." Zelda admitted. "I can't imagine caring for someone and then doing…_that._"

"You can say sex, it's alright." Link joked.

"That's just it Link, to her it may have been making love." Zelda turned away from him. "I shouldn't judge, it isn't right but you must see how as a woman I view this."

"What's done is done. I can't take it back, but I haven't made matters worse. I haven't quite made up for it, but as soon as I find out how, I will."

"Well get Troy and Ilia together." Zelda suggested. "Nothing mends a broken heart better than a new love.

"Not quite that simple."

"I'm sure it isn't." Zelda admitted.

"And Ilia is a lot stronger than you think." Link said.

"Women are always weak to a man they care for," Zelda told him. "Remember that."

Link sighed, "It's a complicated affair, but I'm not making it worse, and I'm trying to get Ilia to look at Troy more." Link paused and shook his head. "Wait, why am I telling you all this?"

Zelda smiled, "Because you care what I think of you."

Link eyed the Princess suspiciously. "And you seem to be happy knowing that fact."

"I'll change your perverted ways," Zelda wisely declared.

"Many have tried, many have failed." Link replied.

Zelda began walking and Link followed a few steps behind. They walked silently as the night was filled with sounds from the forest. The crickets and other critters could be heard coming from the trees. It was a reminder that the forest was more alive than it appeared. It was not uncommon to hear the howl of a wolf every so often either. Another reminder, the forest was not always friendly either.

"What happened to the girl back in Castle Town, your friend, Kristi, I think her name was?" The question was so random and sudden Link actually stopped walking. Zelda heard the lack of footsteps and turned as well. She was taken aback by how shocked he looked. She raised a closed hand to her chest in worry to the words that just left her lips. She felt a pain inside her chest at how hurt Link looked. After the shock wore off his face, his gaze lowered somberly. He dug the toe of his boot into the ground to play with the dirt, a habit he developed as a boy. Zelda understood instantly. "More than a friend."

Link shrugged and gave Zelda a forced smile to only add to the saddened demeanor. "Had to leave her there."

Again, Zelda understood instantly. "You saved me instead of her."

"Couldn't save both apparently," Link shrugged a second time.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you're a Princess and she's a common tavern girl, so the choice is obvious isn't it."

Zelda's eyes softened seeing him so hurt. "Link, no one believes that."

"That's where you're wrong, because I bet the entire Kingdom will tell me I made the right decision." Link's sadness was turning to anger, it was the usual for him.

"I'm sure she's-"

"Fine? Ah yeah, sure, definitely, not raped or butchered in the streets." Link's eyes grew dark. "Zelda, don't treat me like one of your brainless subjects."

"There's not much I can say to make you feel better."

"There's nothing to say."

"Well the truth of the matter is you don't know," Zelda tried a different approach. "I know my family is dead, there's no changing that. She could be fine, there's hope."

"Ah yes, hope," Link brushed passed Zelda, "Hope is often more deadly."

Zelda followed after him, they did not speak again until they were home. Link instantly declared he was tired and lied down on the couch. Zelda stood there awkwardly for a moment unsure of what to do. It was only the two of them in the house. Achilles was in the woods for the night, Link said he did that time to time. He'd be back in the morning, most likely with some kill.

Zelda finally gained the courage to speak. "I do want to thank you for the night Link, it was really fun. I'm sorry it had to end on such a sour note."

"I'm sure we're going to butt heads many times," Link replied calmly, his voice already carried a tone of drowsiness. "We're too different not to."

"So…fighting is okay?"

Link let out a quick chuckle, "Yes, it is."

Zelda smiled briefly. "Good night Link," she told him before climbing the ladder to Link's bed, which she claimed as her own. Link would've answered her if he wasn't already asleep.

* * *

"Do you swear your banner to me?" Ganondorf asked the question for the hundredth time that day. Each family that had sworn themselves to the old King, were now asked to swear their new allegiance to Ganondorf. They were not a part of the royal army and therefore were not automatically sworn to Ganondorf. Of course, any family that didn't instantly flee the general area around Castle Town, were more than likely going to pledge their allegiance. Why wouldn't they? The old King was dead, they had land they wanted to keep, homes they wanted to stay in, reputations to uphold, money to claim, and Ganondorf promised them they could keep their land and wares as long as they swore allegiance. It would be idiotic not too. Not swearing their banners would mean death and if they were able to flee, they would lose their land, or be hunted down. They may have preferred the late King, but he was no longer alive, and one must make wise decisions themselves to stay alive.

"Yes, you have my sword and all my men's swords. I swear it." Sir Gnore said on his knee.

"Then rise, and drink to our new friendship," Ganondorf's voice was in his usual bored tone. It was hard to get him to change his demeanor for anything. Someone handed Sir Gnore a goblet and he raised it to Ganondorf before drinking. After that, he marched out.

"Sir Gnore is a noble man, he'll bring with him another two hundred men to serve you, my Lord." One of the council members informed him.

"Your Grace," Ganondorf corrected him. "Might as well start saying it."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Ganondorf sighed, this was all so boring. One person after another, kneeing, declaring their service, and then drinking to Ganondorf. It was expected after battle. He knew once he sat on the throne anyone with a brain would come to him. They may not even like him, but to keep their land and stay in power they had to submit to him. So many lords and noble men did this, their honor wasn't even questioned. It was expected. It was rarer for someone to come to him denying him their true King. That would be met with certain death, and no one was foolish enough to do that. Anyone who didn't want to serve Ganondorf would've fled by now, but few would do that knowing they'd instantly become enemies of Hyrule. It was the classic question, honor or life?

"Sir Thoras, Your Grace," The squire announced the next knight to walk in. He was dressed in full armor and it clanked noisily in the silent hallway. It was covered in blood and various scraps. It showed he was a true knight that fought and not a fake one who just had a 'sir' in front of their name. He had no shield but he had a long sword in his scabbard at his right side.

In a very bored tone Ganondorf muttered, "Do you swear yourself to me."

"No."

"Oh?" This perked Ganondorf's interests.

"You have slaughtered the King and in crude fashion. Betrayers go to the deepest level of hell."

Ganondorf straightened in his chair. "I wonder, if I met him in combat and slew him, would I be allowed a higher level in hell?"

"Doubtful." The knight snorted.

"You realize this is now treason."

"Putting a crown on your head and your ass on a throne does not make you king." Sir Thoras declared. The people in the hall whispered urgently at the predicament they were watching.

Ganondorf smirked, "You're right, but the army I control certain does."

"If met in true combat, in a field, you would've lost."

"Thus, why I didn't do that," Ganondorf laughed. "So, you are one of those that would rather die with honor than live."

"Yes."

"I like men like you," Ganondorf admitted, "Any way I can convince you to join my side? Gold, women, I'm sure there will be much honor to win."

"Any honor won at your side is not true honor."

Ganondorf sighed, "Very well, you are officially a traitor, normally, you'll be hanged, but I'll grant you a beheading, at the very least you will die by a sword."

"How generous," Sir Thoras spat, "But I demand trail by combat."

"Is this a trail?" Ganondorf sly smile appeared since he was entertained by this man.

"You have tried me as a traitor, if so, I demand trail by combat."

"That is unnecessary Your Grace," his advisor told him. "He is guilty, he even admits it. Trail by combat is to prove innocence through the Goddesses."

"Granted!" Ganondorf declared ignoring his councilman.

"Then who shall be my opponent?"

"Me." Ganondorf rose from his chair, and grabbed his large cleaver that leaned against it. He causally walked down the stone steps. "Are you ready? We start now."

Sir Thoras quickly drew his sword and held it in his two hands. He prepared for the oncoming giant of a man. Ganondorf leapt into the air and with two hands on his large weapon, swung it straight down. Sir Thoras stepped to the side dodging, as the cleaver smashed into the ground. Sir Thoras stepped forward and swung his sword horizontally. Ganondorf ducked under it and with one hand swung his cleaver upwards at Sir Thoras. The Knight quickly back away but didn't have any more time to recover. With one big step he was in reach of Ganondorf and his enormous sword. The new King swung it sideways and Sir Thoras fell to the ground to have it sail over him. He instantly rolled to the side as the cleaver smashed downwards in a follow up swing. He darted away to circle around but Ganondorf was faster. He swung horizontally and Sir Thoras held his sword vertically to block. He did indeed block the swing but the power was still there. He was lifted off his feet and onto his back. He scampered to his feet and couldn't help but stare in fear at his opponent. He never faced anyone like this before. People were usually strong and slow, or small and fast. Ganondorf was strong and fast, a deadly combination.

"I see fear," Ganondorf smirked, "Fate has left you."

He charged forward and swung horizontally, purposely allowing Sir Thoras to duck under it. Ganondorf let the momentum carry him as he spun, gaining even more power. Just as Sir Thoras was rising, the cleaver was already on him. He took the full hit in the back. It crushed his armor and flung him to the ground. He got back up but his back was hunched over from the hit. With one hand, Ganondorf swung the enormous weapon and Sir Thoras raised his sword to block but it was useless. The cleaver hit the sword so hard it didn't lessen the blow anymore. It smacked into Sir Thoras' right arm, breaking it easily. The cleaver wasn't so much used to cut but to break bones. Sir Thoras dropped his sword and didn't even have time to fully register what was happening before the cleaver was swinging again. It hit him right in his cheek and that's the last he ever saw. The cleaver was not a clean weapon as it didn't so much as cut into his head but smash it…entirely.

"I'd say put his head on a spike but I fear that's impossible." Sir Thoras fell to the ground without a head and Ganondorf walked back to his throne. "One more soul for you Din, as thanks for your blessing." He marched back up to the throne. "Send in the next knight!" Ganondorf declared, "I can only hope he'll request trial by combat as well." Everyone in the court, Gerudo or Hyrulian born, was reminded why they shouldn't question how this man became King.

* * *

"You really don't have to do that."

Zelda gave Link a hard stare, "I sit around doing nothing all day, I want to do something for a change."

"But it's laundry," Link argued, "No one _wants_ to do laundry."

"Well I've never done it before so I want to see why everyone hates it."

"That's just _so_ weird."

Zelda huffed, "It's not weird to me."

"Fine, I don't know why I'm trying to stop you from washing my clothes." Link waved his hand from where he stood underneath his house.

He was chopping more firewood, a household could never have enough. A fire was almost always going, even just to keep water warm. It required a lot of wood but there was a certain simplistic enjoyment to chopping wood. It wasn't just placing a piece of wood on the stump and hacking it with an ax. It was a matter of trying to make the cleanest cut possible, as well as, how many swings would it take. Link remembered when he was younger and first started keeping his own stockpile. It tired him out and he had to take many breaks. Now he could go on forever, his body still sweated and ached after, but it was a welcomed feeling. It wasn't just a chore either, it was a workout. His back muscles were hardened from the years of the labor. He didn't realize until Rusl mentioned it when his mentor handed him a balanced, but immensely heavy, ax. At first Link felt like a child all over again, tiring easily, but after sticking with it, his strength increased. This was the Ordon way, never stop training no matter what the work was, even as small as chopping firewood.

"Here," Link pulled off his loose shirt and tossed it at Zelda. It smacked her in the face and the scowling look she gave him made Link laugh. He noticed her eyes linger and that reacted in him giving his trademark smirk. "Taking the chance to see me with my shirt off, eh?"

Zelda didn't miss a beat as she met his eyes. "There's always a chance since your shirt is _always_ off."

"It would be cruel to deny the world this," Link held out a hand presenting his chest.

Zelda could only shake her head. "Someday your head is going to explode."

"Probably from my incredible intellect bursting through."

"I'm going," Zelda readjusted the wicker basket of clothes she carried and headed towards the village. "Try not to stare as I walk away, goddesses know I've already caught you a half-a-dozen times."

Link quickly changed the subject because he couldn't deny her last statement. "Let women do their chores, right, Achilles?" The wolf was lying on his side stretched out sunbathing, oblivious to the world. "Yeah, fine, don't listen."

"Achilles, come." Zelda called out without looking back. Without hesitation, although with cumbersome, the wolf got up and trekked after the Princess. "He listens to me." She called out sweetly to Link.

Link slammed the ax into the wood and it split in one swing. He wasn't mad…rather..._annoyed._ Zelda somehow could control that Wolf without trying. It has her demanding presence that didn't allow anything less than absolute loyalty. It was just…because…there was no other reason. Her aura was strong to all nature and Link caught her multiple times with a wild bird resting on her hand. It made no sense and it only was worse when Blaine informed him he also saw Zelda with nature surrounding her. It made Link happy, anyone that was so welcomed by the creatures in Ordon meant they had a good spirit. And if Link was sure of anything in the world, it was how kind Zelda truly was.

While Link continued chopping wood, Zelda made her way to the central river that ran through Ordon. She saw women doing laundry there and knew it was the common place. The water was only thigh high, slow but still moving, perfect for washing clothes. She could wash the clothes in any river but her intent wasn't to hide. She needed to speak to more people for a couple reasons, and washing clothes was a good start.

She reached the river and saw as people put the baskets near the edge and stepped into the water. She did the same, setting the basket down on bank, took of her sandals, and then stepped into the water. Achilles wasted no time to lie down next to the basket. Zelda drew out Link's sweat covered shirt he recently threw at her. She noticed all the women were more in the middle where the water was flowing faster. She wadded in further and felt the cool water reach up above her knees. She glanced at the older woman next to her to see how she did it.

"Do you have soap?" The lady kindly asked. An embarrassing blush crept across her face, she forgot the soap. The lady smiled sweetly, "I bring an extra bar, it's in my basket, it's the one next to yours."

"Thank you." Zelda quickly moved to grab the soap and returned.

"Drunk it under," The lady told Zelda, "Scrub it roughly, then pull it out and scrub any spots that need extra attention, then drunk it under again." Zelda followed her lead as she instructed. "No need to be perfect, it will only get dirty again." The lady laughed.

"Thank you, I'm Zelda."

"You can call me Lara," The woman smiled. She was a motherly looking lady, could be in her fifties. There was a small streak of gray in her otherwise short dark brown hair which made her look older than she was. Her face was round with crow's feet beginning to appear at her eyes. Her smile was true with a few stained teeth. She was small and a well rounded woman. She was as average as average could be, but had a homely mother feel about her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Princess."

Zelda dropped Link's shirt and the river almost carried it away before she snatched it up again. Zelda's mind quickly worked to right the situation. "Oh, you think – oh no. I simply have the same name, I wish I was a princess." Zelda laughed a rather forced laugh.

"Mmhmm." Lara muttered not believing the lie for even a moment, "I've been to Castle Town you know, I've seen you before, I recognized you instantly walking around with Link."

"I don't-"

"It's okay dear," Lara cut Zelda off. "I understand that something has happened at Castle Town, we all do, the word has spread throughout the village. It certainly can't be good if you're here."

Zelda dropped her ruse. "I'm afraid not."

"I won't pry, it's not my place and frankly it's above my simple life."

"Thank you," Zelda told her honestly.

They washed clothes for a few minutes before Lara spoke again. "I have to say, I never thought that I'd ever wash clothes with the Princess. That's some story that, well…I'll never be able to tell." The woman smiled at Zelda to show she was joking.

Zelda returned it. "I'm glad to not worry you with my presence here."

"I am a little worried if I'm being honest." Lara stopped washing her clothes and rested a moment. "But I trust the villagers here, they're amazing people."

"I believe that, I thought they'd treat outsiders poorly but so far they have treated me like anyone else."

Lara smiled softly. "There are many cruel rumors I'm afraid and all are lies. They treat outsiders as friendly, if not friendlier, than any other village. I know, because I'm also an outsider."

This perked Zelda's interest. "When did you move her?"

"I had poor timing I'm afraid, I came a few weeks before the Ordon war ten years ago."

"Really?"

"Yup, I wanted to get out of Hyrule and the closest escape was Ordon. Funny how after that month it was technically a part of Hyrule. Yet as you can see, it still doesn't quite feel like the rest of Hyrule."

"May I ask why you wanted to leave Hyrule?"

"My husband and son were both in the standing army and they died in a small raid on a caravan they were escorting. I knew it wasn't Hyrule's fault but I wanted to get away so I came here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Lara stood up straight as if shocked by something, "Look at me ramble on about my life, you don't care about me."

Zelda quickly reached over and placed a comforting hand on Lara's arm. "Of course I do, I am not some deity on an iron throne, I'm a person too. If you ever need help around the village, I'll be happy to help you."

"Bless you child," Lara smiled brightly, "You are as fair as they say."

Zelda cracked a smile, "I must meet this people who seem to know my life better than I do."

"Hello Ladies!" Zelda turned to see Vex sloshing his way into the water. He wore a large loose cotton shirt that still seemed tight against his enormous body. Zelda could see the laundry basket on the shore behind him and he had a few shirts around his neck in preparation to be washed. He smiled and greeted each lady by name and they returned the favor. Zelda observed how he always seemed to always be smiling so wide his eyes were squinted shut. He noticed Zelda and gave her an even wider smile which Zelda swore was impossible. He gave her a goofy wave as he forced his way through the water to stand beside her.

"Good day Vex."

"My lady," He greeted in a whisper, "I know I shouldn't call you that but I never get the chance so I wanted to try it out. It makes me sound noble."

"It certainly does," Zelda gave him a kind smile and a small laugh. She wasn't going to tell him that nobles say M'lady all in one word. And she wasn't going to inform him that since she was a Princess it wasn't M'lady but Your Grace. M'lady was the wife of a Lord. That was common knowledge she thought but it was a completely foreign line of thought down here. She kept learning small things about Ordon.

"Taking care of the laundry again, Vex?" Lara asked him.

"Rosalind does more work than me so I feel to make up for it I should take care of the simple chores."

He dunked a shirt under the water roughly. It was hard for Zelda not to laugh. The river was full of women washing clothes and then there was Vex. He stuck out like a Hylian in a room of Hyrulians. He was at least seven feet and with his broad chest and large arms Zelda didn't doubt his strength. His hair was a strange light blonde and he tied it into a pony-tail that the tip touched his shoulders. His brown eyes seemed to only hold joy and pleasure in them. Zelda would think he hasn't harmed anyone in his life if he wasn't covered in scars. There must've been at least a hundred of them between his two arms and there were even some on his neck. There was a rather large one running across his left cheek which Zelda was afraid to think about how close to death he came to earn that one. She thought Link had a lot of scars but compared to Vex, he had none.

"Something on my face?" Vex joked.

Zelda quickly shook her head. "Forgive me, I was staring."

"S'alright, Imma scary guy, I know."

Zelda smiled sweetly, "The opposite."

"Where's Link?" Vex suddenly asked. "Figured he'd be with ya?"

"Oh I have company," Zelda nodded towards Achilles. In perfect timing the wolf let out a deep sigh signaling how much he loved life as he lied on his side letting the sun radiate down on him.

They all laughed at the wolf. Zelda continued to washing her clothes and converse with Lara and Vex. It was one of the most wonderful experiences she's ever had. It was so incredibly simple and that's why she loved it. Chores were something she never experienced in her life and she could only think of how much she loved doing the laundry. Talking with others being completely herself, not worrying about posture or reflecting the Kingdom. It was something powerfully new to her and she found herself loving the new discoveries. She didn't need Link with her at all times, she could make friends by herself. It was something Zelda never realized about herself. She was a people person true at heart, everyone loved her, but she thought it was the throne that bought their affection. She was beginning to learn that wasn't the case. She was happy she decided to do the laundry so she could meet people. She loved speaking with Lara, the woman was very motherly and offered Zelda any help if she needed it while in Ordon. As a fellow outsider she understood the transition. Zelda was beyond grateful to make such an acquaintance as Lara.

Eventually the three of them finished their laundry. Zelda finished a little earlier since between her and Link there wasn't very much to begin with, yet, she waited because she enjoyed the company. As the three were saying their good-byes and about to go their separate ways Vex gave a warning.

"Bo's going to make an announcement later today," By the way Vex was looking directly at Zelda she knew it was important. "You're welcome to go, but it may be better if you don't."

Zelda watched him leave the river with a worried mind but knew that there was no way she was missing Bo's announcement.

* * *

Zelda stood among Link, his friends, and at least a hundred other Ordon villagers. Zelda finished the laundry then swiftly informed Link of what Vex had warned her. They both agreed instantly that they would see what Bo was going to say because they both knew it had something to do with all the recent events. All of Link's friends knew what this was about, they were there when Link told Bo that Hyrule has fallen, but that was all they knew. They were told not to speak until Bo learned more and they kept good on their word. Now they waited with everyone else to see what was really going on.

Bo stood on a hill overlooking the people. It was as big of a turnout as he expected. He never said how important the news was he had, so only a handful of the village came. Those people would report back to the rest of the village so the news would spread eventually anyways.

"Brothers and Sisters!" Bo shouted to draw everyone's attention. "I do not have much to say and I won't waste time skipping around my point." He took a breath and Link prepared himself for how the crowd would react. "Hyrule has fallen to the Gerudo!" There was silence at first, as people thought if what he said was really what he meant. Small murmurs flew throughout the crowd as if a gentle breeze. It then grew more momentum as people began talking louder and finally began shouting back at Bo for more information.

He held up his hands and waited for them to grow quiet. "Only a few days ago, Lord Ganondorf led a surprise attack on Castle Town. He succeeded and now he controls the domain of Hyrule."

Zelda looked around the crowd, watching the faces to try and read what the people were thinking. She knew why Vex warned her not to come. It wouldn't be a surprise to see the people of Ordon celebrate the downfall of a Kingdom they didn't like. Would she be able to stand by silently as the people threw a festival in the honor of her dead parents? It seems impossible. There would be no way she could keep quiet if such things transpired. If she did speak out, they'd instantly shun her aside, worse yet, if they find out she's the Princess, would they throw her to Ganondorf like a lamb for slaughter? It would've been much better for her to stay back at Link's place to avoid any chances of her losing her temper.

She tugged on Link's arm and when their eyes met, she knew Link understood her worries. Link gave her a reassuring nod that could've meant a hundred things. Would he stand up for her? He said he'd run wherever she would have to run, did he mean it? Could he fight his own people to protect her? Why would he ever do such a thing, fight his own people, _for her!_ It made no sense and Zelda suddenly felt extremely nervous as what might happen next. She didn't doubt Link's words but she knew he never considered their enemies may become the very people he loved so much. Zelda would have to remain strong and not utter one word. She'd have to go unnoticed among the crowd when they celebrated the downfall of everything she stood for.

"That's terrible!"

Zelda's eyes met Link's instantly as they searched for the person who said it.

"How many are dead!"

"Those poor people!"

Zelda didn't expect this, in fact, it was the absolutely last thing she ever expected. Wasn't Hyrule the enemy of Ordon, wouldn't they be happy this happened?

"I say good riddance!"

There it was. Zelda's eyes fell to the ground, this would be the boulder that started the rockslide.

"How could you say that!" Someone else shouted.

"Did you forget everything they've done to us!" The man from before shouted again.

"No, not at all, we may not have liked the King but that didn't mean we wanted all those people to die. How many citizens perished in this attack? Bo do you know?"

"I do not!" Bo shouted back over the loud crowd.

"I can't believe you people feel sorry for them."

"How could we not!" A woman yelled. "All those mothers, fathers, sons, daughters…family! How many have died because of those Gerudo bastards!"

"They couldn't even fight them head on like man. Those damn rats are as cowardly as the minnows in our stream. How dishonorable."

"What are you, a knight!"

"Sneak attacks are for the weak. They are for those that aren't strong enough to fight like a man!"

"Or Woman!" Ilia shouted adding in for good measure.

"We should be celebrating, our troubles are over."

"Are they over?" Link yelled trying to steer the direction of the crowd. "How do we know the Gerudo won't cast their eyes on Ordon, they have before."

"That was ages ago! They have the Castle, they won't need anything else."

"Does that sound like someone who sacks a castle for no reason!" Troy shouted, being quick to back up Link. "There is no stopping the Gerudo from sending a military presence down to Ordon."

"Only if we resist!" Someone shouted and this was Zelda's worst fears coming true. "If we accept them, we could start anew."

"Aye!" Another person agreed.

"Stay here," Link urged Zelda. He pressed through the crowd to find the person he was looking for. The village was split, he suspected that and he could work with it as long as it wasn't unanimously against Hyrule. Link knew the people were speaking wise words, why shouldn't they welcome the Gerudo. But Link knew that would mean the death of Zelda and he had to stop that no matter what. Finally, he saw the person he was looking for. "Rusl!" He grabbed his mentor. "Do something."

"What am I to do?" Rusl gave him a confused stare.

"You know you can convince them, even if only to hinder the mob mind."

"Link-"

"Please, Rusl." Link begged him. "This is a turning point we're standing in. This moment right now, could affect the history of the world. Don't let this moment pass."

Rusl let out a small growl of frustration before marching off towards the hill Bo was standing on. Link quickly made his way back to where Zelda was. She asked him where he went but he only nodded at Rusl for her to understand.

Rusl held up his hands and the crowd instantly quieted for him. He was one of the unofficial leaders of Ordon. Bo was the man in charge but there were many people that had a say in what would happen in the village. Rusl was one of them.

"Hyrule has fallen!" Rusl shouted. "How tremendous!" The crowd hesitated a moment before cheering loudly.

"Link-" Zelda grabbed him.

"Wait, wait, I trust him." Link was quick to speak but worried inside at what Rusl was doing.

"Our enemies of Hyrule are no more! The people we've hated for a decade are finally gone, this is a time to rejoice."

"Here, here!" Someone shouted.

"Yes!" Rusl yelled. "How wonderful to have our eternal rivals take over Hyrule and gain unlimited power." The crowd grew silent and Link was thanking the three goddesses that Rusl did have some plan. Rusl gave as look of confusion. "Are the Gerudo not sworn enemies of Ordon since the birth of this world? Have the forest and sand not always been at war with one another?"

"Not for ages!"

"Ah yes, what stopped it?" He held out his hands looking for an answer. "Does no one know? No one knows the history of our ancestor? You want to know how the wars between Gerudo and Ordon came to an end? Castle Town was built and the three kindred, Hyrulian, Goron, and Zora came together as allies and put a stop to the always invading Gerudo. We owe centuries of peace to Hyrule for stopping the Gerudo and now we are thanking the Gerudo because they conquered a people that we have only a decade of hatred against? Does this make sense to you?"

"It's all in the past!" It was the same man yelling every time. It was easy to see he really hated Hyrule. "This is a fresh start, they mean us no harm, they got rid of our enemies, let's join forces. They will welcome us as brothers!"

"I agree!" Rusl shouted. "The Gerudo haven't done us harm in ages…oh my memory is growing old, I recall seeing Gerudo soldiers at the front lines ten years ago in that tragic war. I believe the Zora and the Goron were there as well, yet we do not hate anyone but the inhabitants of Castle Town? Please, this does not make sense to me, explain for an old man to understand." There was silence since no one could come up with an answer. "But you say the Gerudo will do us no harm, that they will welcome us. Let me remind you, what is our motto about one brother that is threatened."

"One is all!" The entire crowd shouted at once, it was so loud it made Zelda flinch since she was not prepared for it.

"Yes, one person represents all of Ordon. If one person is attacked, the entire nation of Ordon will respond in full force. We do not take threats, we do not back down , we do not bend our knee to anyone!" With those words the entire crowd roared and Link knew Rusl had the crowd exactly where he wanted them. "You say the Gerudo mean us no harm, but let me ask you this. Why was Link riding for his _life_!" Rusl screamed so loud it rang throughout the entire village. "Why were Gerudo boar-man chasing him down like rabid wolf? Why did he barely escape with his life, fighting tooth and nail to survive long enough to get back to safety? If Gerudo truly aren't our enemies, why did they chase Link all the way to our front gates to kill him?" There was no answer so Rusl gave them the answer they were looking for. "They wanted to kill him to keep quiet what had happened so they could plan a surprise attack on Ordon!"

This put the crowd into an all outrage as they screamed and yelled their refutes against Gerudo. The shouted as they shoved against each other as if becoming an angry mob about to charge into Ganondorf's chambers and hang him.

"They mean us harm, oh they mean us much harm!" Rusl shouted. "And who are you to say Castle Town deserved it? I am no friend to the King but I am a father and I feel for all those parents in Castle Town that had to watch their sons and daughters slain. You know the Gerudo way, you know they are dirty rats that will pillage any village they capture. How many daughters were raped do you think? It'll be easy to find out, just count the bastards born in nine months time."

"Damn he's good at this," Blaine commented.

"You are aware Link did not return alone," Rusl continued. "He brought a woman, no, a young maiden with him. Does anyone care to guess how many rats were climbing on her before Link saved her? I will spare you the disgusting details."

"Okay, he's going a little too far," Zelda addressed to Link.

"Well you are a maiden." Link replied.

"Not really the concern on my mind right now."

"It's always on my mind."

"Would you shut up!" Zelda hissed. How come he couldn't be serious for a moment?

"How sweet a child this poor girl is, has anyone else spoken with her and learned what a real Hyrulian is like? You will learn they are just like us, kind, caring, and loyal. A few bad apples does not mean the tree is rotten."

"I'm a Hylian." Zelda countered.

"Not the point." Link refuted.

"I have met her!" Someone shouted. This took Zelda by surprise and she saw passed the crowd to see Lara raising her hand. "She is incredibly kind, she helped me with my laundry. Her parents are dead and you sick people are trying to celebrate! Shame on you, shame on all of you!"

Numerous shouts of agreements could be heard. Rusl was doing it, he won the crowd, now he just had to close to truly take them over. And Rusl would do just that. "These viles creatures sneak into castles with no bravery or skill. Why should we cower to them, they should cower to us!" Rusl screamed throwing his fist into the air.

It was returned with an uproar of shouts and cries. Link met Rusl's eyes and gave him a thankful nod of appreciation. Rusl returned it slightly but Link knew Rusl wasn't happy about what he just did. The cheering lasted for some time before the crowd dispersed, everyone was filled with energy after that incredibly speech. Bo promised the crowd he would think hard on the situation and when any more news become available he would inform everyone. People seemed content with that for now, but the rumor mill was churning faster than ever before. The villagers were practically running to their friends and family to tell them everything that has happened.

Link and Zelda left as well. Blaine and the other's invited them to the tavern and Link said he'd stop by later. He didn't want to make any promises for Zelda. As the two Hylians walked back to the tree-house they spoke about Rusl's speech. Zelda commented on how well he organized the argument to start in one direction and then pull everyone with him in the complete opposite way. Link added that he was smart in using all the negative qualities Ordonians think Gerudo have. Sneaking, backstabbing, and savages. They both agreed Rusl was incredible to come up with a speech like that off the top of his head.

When they both stepped back inside Link finally spoke what he had been thinking about for a while but didn't want to say.

"Um Zelda?"

"Yes?" She turned to him somewhat worriedly because his tone sounded troubling.

"Have you ever thought that Ganondorf may leave you alone, and simply go on without chasing you down? He has the castle, doubled his army, his revenue, he acquired most of the land…does he really need you?

"If you found a secret treasure and only one other person in the entire world also knew where it was…would you think it would be okay to just ignore that person completely? You would have to do something, wouldn't you?" Zelda could take on a demeanor of an elder wise woman in a moment's notice. "Ganondorf has to do _something_ about me. It will eat away in his mind to know I could come back at any time with an army of thousands to take back my throne. Even if making a peace offering, he will do something, rest assured."

"Peace offering," Link chuckled soberly, "That's unlikely I'm guessing."

Zelda nodded but didn't say anything. She was watching Link's reactions since this was one of the few times he didn't seem like an over confident warrior. He seemed nervous as his eyes were focused on the floor. The fingers on his left hand twitched and he bounced uncomfortably on the balls of his feet. He seemed to be falling apart in front of Zelda and she felt she had to say something. "Link, I'm sorry, but…war is coming."

Link looked up at Zelda with strong unwavering eyes, they were only previously on the floor because he was imagining a battle formations. His left hand twitched not in nerves but in eager to hold a sword. His balance shifted not because he was uncomfortable, but because he was getting excited. His infamous, cool, taunting, smirk appeared on his handsome face as he only uttered one word.

"Finally."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter wasn't anything too exciting, but they can't all be huge battles or dramatic love moments. Gotta have the downs to have the ups. This chapter was just more of Zelda fitting in. Next chapter should be more exciting at least and I will try to get it up faster as well. No promises as usual. **

**Also self advertising here. Wrote a Zelda one-shot called Melancholy Princess. Nothing like FFF but still check it out if you so choose to. **


	16. Emissary Arrival

**Well, it's certainly been a while. I apologize (as I always do) for how long I took to update. This chapter was practically done back in July but during August I entered a friendly challenge involving fanfiction that put all my other fics on hold. Once that was done, I returned to this, but the ending was giving me problems. I'll explain more at the end after you read it. But, on another note, the chapter is about 15,500 words so at least it's long. I'm sure some will say too long, but I didn't want to split the chapter. **

**And one thing before you all start. I've had a couple PMs and reviews commenting on the fact that the Gerudo is an entirely female race. I'm trying to find a mix between realism and fantasy. It's why magic doesn't really exist in this but there is still some supernatural stuff. Having all women and only one male every hundred years is hard to make realistic sense. I know changing some things upsets people but I need to remind you this is an AU story basically meaning…I can change anything I want. On that note…I go into small detail about the culture and history of the Gerudo in the beginning. I made it up, it is not Canon. Therefore, I can already see the flames of people complaining that isn't how it actually is. Just letting ya know. Now enjoy.**

* * *

"Your Grace?"

"What is it?" Ganondorf sat in the council room with his head propped up by a strategic elbow placed on the table. "I'm having the most wonderful time dealing with the complaints against my soldiers in sacking the city."

"Maybe you shouldn't have allowed them to rape everything that moved," The older council member accused.

Ganondorf stared at the man but didn't change his bored expression. The room grew silent as they watched the King simply stare at the council member. He sat back in his chair and let out a loud yawn that lasted longer than any yawn should. Everyone had to sit and watch as he took his time finishing the yawn which was so wide it caused his eyes to squint. He finally retorted after the long yawn. "That's discrimination you know."

"Excuse me?"

"My soldiers raped plenty of people that couldn't move."

"You're disgusting."

Ganondorf shrugged and turned back to the man who previously entered the doorway and called out to him. "You were saying."

"Your son has arrived."

"Ah excellent!" Ganondorf cheered and his sudden expression made everyone flinch. He rose from his chair, "Send him in!"

One councilmember leaned over to another one and whispered into his ear. "I wasn't aware he had a son."

"He's bastard born." The councilmember replied. "It is said Ganondorf has more bastards than stars in the skies but he only holds one as his true son and heir."

They all watched as a tall well toned young man walked into the room. He was dressed in traditional Gerudo attire with loose black cotton pants and only a small red vest to barely cover his toned chest. He had a large sash for a belt and it held a curved scimitar on it. His hair was made of fire like his father but it was shaggy and unkempt. His nose was pointed almost as much as his father. The resemblance was strong, even to his height which was easily over six foot. He looked like a young Ganondorf, and he couldn't be older than twenty-five.

"Father!" He cheered holding out his arms. "Or should I say, Your Grace."

Ganondorf laughed which seemed to catch everyone off guard. Upon a few moments ago Ganondorf rarely showed any expression. "I'll always just be dear old Daddy to you." He then shocked everyone tenfold by embracing his son and kissing him on the forehead.

"Apparently he does have a soft side," A council member muttered under his breath.

"It's great to see you father," His son stepped back from the embrace. "I feel it's been so long, I wish you allowed me to take part in the attack."

"I needed you at home in case something happened to me."

"Like one of your plans could ever fail," His son smiled.

"Dareios, my dear." A woman called out as she stepped into the council room. "You shouldn't bother your father when he's working. He's busy being a King and all." The woman was incredibly beautiful and extremely tall. She had to be as tall as Ganondorf with rich dark crimson hair that fell down to his lower back. She had sparkling but mischievous emerald eyes with very thin eyebrows lining them. Her nails were long and polished meaning she took a lot of time to worry about her appearance. She wore a long beautiful cerulean ornate silk skirt with only a small white cloth band to cover her top. To the Hyrulian council it was obscene but in her culture this was the normal attire. It was hot in the desert, this is what they wore and she wasn't going to change her style to a Hyrulian one. She walked very gracefully with a purposeful sing of the hips and every man in the room stared at her.

"Aara, my love, come here." Ganondorf embraced her as well before kissing her on the lips. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"As you requested we brought the rest of your soldiers," Aara's eyes glanced over the council members to obviously imply she was informing the Hyrulians that even more Gerudo were being stationed in Castle Town.

"Excellent, come let me show you your room," He headed out the door without another word to the council.

"Well, that's that, I guess." One member muttered.

"Who was she?" A younger member asked.

"She's the chosen woman." The oldest member replied looking surprised at his fellow members. "Aren't you aware of the Gerudo customs?"

"Why would we need to be?"

The old man shook his head. "You must know every custom of every race."

"Well, this is a good time to start," Another member suggested. "So, please, enlighten us Riccard. It would be rise to know more about the culture of our new King."

"The Lord beds any woman he wants, that's the law, and it is expected for him to bed as many as he can."

"Sounds like my kind of place." A young member joked.

"Quiet!" Riccard hissed. "This is no excuse to simply lie with women. It is breeding, plain and simple. As soon as the son of the current Lord becomes of age, he is to take whoever he wants. Over the years this births many sons and girls. This is why the Gerudo race is actually more women than men. We see it is a weakness but they don't. They train their women to be warriors as well, keeping them on equal importance as the men. It's also why the Gerudo has the largest population in all of Hyrule. However, more importantly, these sons are not shamed to be bastards but are held in respect that their mother was chosen by the Lord. It must mean their mother has the proper attributes to birth a perfect son. These kids are then put into a training regimen and train all their life to become the next Lord. The one who is physically the best, skilled in multiple weapons, and wisest becomes the next Lord. At any one point, one son can challenge another to prove themselves. So the one deemed the best must prove it time and time again by fighting his brothers. It's a competition you see, it has nothing to do with bragging rights. The mother of the chosen child is held as the unofficial Lady of the Gerudo. Offically, The Lord will never marry, but everyone will respect her."

"That's crazy." A member muttered.

"Is it?" Riccard gave a gruff chuckle. "Every single Gerudo Lord is the best that the entire nation of Gerudo can offer. Passed down repeatedly through the blood, it's a never ending cycle for the best. You saw Ganondorf fight the knight in the Grand Hall, did you not? Sir Gnore was an established Knight with battle experience and has won countless tournament duels. How long did he last, five seconds or was it ten? Do not underestimate the Gerudo, last time we lost the castle, I don't want to think about what will happen next."

"What happens to the sons who aren't chosen?"

Riccard's eyes grew dark. "I'm sure you've heard of the Anausa."

That name everyone knew. "That's how the Anausa is formed?"

Richard nodded. "Yes, when training hundreds of sons to be the best Lord, inadvertently, they do make the most elite unit that the Gerudo have. They put our Elite Knights to shame. When King Terrel asked for Ganondorf's aid against Ordon a decade ago. Ganondorf came personally along with only the Anausa. They killed more Ordonians than anyone else, and there was only five hundred."

"No wonder they took the castle."

Riccard shook his head, "No. The Anausa were not among those that sacked this castle, if they were, everyone would be dead. They are killers, nothing less."

A council member chuckled morbidly. "Okay, you convinced me, I won't underestimate the Gerudo again."

* * *

"Father, I heard you already sent an emissary to Ordon."

"I did indeed," Ganondorf replied walking down the hall.

"You should've waited, I wanted to go and represent you. They would've taken you more seriously."

"That is true," Ganondorf said no more, it was something Dareios was use to.

"Then why didn't you allow me to go."

"You're needed here."

"Please father, explain more than three words."

Ganondorf stopped walking and faced Dareios and the boy's mother. "You need to establish who you are, and show that we are thinking into the future. Many are hoping I marry someone that they choose, to try and reclaim the throne that way. It cannot happen. Aara my dear, you are to be my Queen, and Dareios you my heir."

"I am to be King." Dareios eyes lit up.

"I'm to be you Queen," Aara's eyes were just as wide. "Have you heard a plot for them to take your throne back?"

Ganondorf sighed, "No, but I can't imagine why they wouldn't be thinking that, it only makes sense." The way he said it was almost insulting, since any scheme was _obvious_ to him.

Dareios crossed his arms. "So, I couldn't go to Ordon because I had to remain here for political reasons?"

Ganondorf shrugged, "And the emissary is most likely not coming back."

* * *

It had been three weeks since the great escape from Hyrule. After the big speech Rusl made, the village was filled with rumors and gossip about what was really going on. After a few days it died down but Link was happy they weren't united against Hyrule completely. It was rather strange that he was siding with Hyrule now. He never imagined it but living with Zelda changed all views. How could he hate the Kingdom if Zelda would be the next ruler? How sweet and kind she was. How she constantly tried to make jokes to prove she was funny and would always fail. Her pure innocence that just seemed to resonant off of her. And that was all of Link's thoughts that didn't direct towards her physical body…since that wasn't enough of a reason to be on her side.

He was happy she was fitting in immensely well. She was growing use to life in Ordon and wouldn't need to hide out in Link's home anymore. She was constantly out with Malon, helping her on the farm or simply hanging out with her. Link knew how important simple friendship was for her, and Zelda soaked it up any chance she could get. She told Link all about Lara, who Link did know previously. Zelda would often help Lara where she worked, which was a nurse for Rosalind. Link realized Zelda hated feeling useless and always had to be doing something. So she was constantly busy, Link still saw her but instead of babysitting her, he'd train as she would go out in the village. Link noticed she had an incredible knack for becoming friends with new people, no matter the age. It wasn't hard to see Colin had a huge crush on her, as he would often bring her flowers. Zelda, in return, would plant him a gentle kiss on his forehead for each flower. It was the delicate sweetness in her that Link loved. Once, at the tavern, she didn't sit with Link and his friends, but instead with the older men of Ordon and discussed the history of the world. It displayed her intelligence which was often forgotten since she acted completely grounded most of the time. She was branching out in strong ways and Link was proud of her for doing it.

Right now they were planning on swimming in the natural spring located nearby. It was a large circle with crystal clear water that was shallow enough for the sun to warm it. With a small horse-shoe shaped waterfall that seemed to edge all the way around the pool. It was a magnificent spot that was hidden in the forest where Link and his friends loved to go. Link, Troy, and Blaine sat on the water's edge, all in shorts, waiting for the girls to arrive. Their weapons were nearby since they always had them at their sides. One never knew if some wild beast would emerge from the forest…however unlikely. Maybe they simply liked the feel of their blades or bow at their side. Achilles was also with them, lying down in taller grass to give him more comfort on the ground. Link was telling them all about the tournament, since he never really had a chance when Zelda was around, in case it brought up bad feeling. He was currently at the fight with Lex.

"You didn't!" Blaine shouted. "You actually put blood on your face."

"I was in the moment." Link refuted.

"That's what you do when you're about to _die!_" Troy exclaimed, laughing hard. "Not just any battle."

"Whatever, it was awesome." Link defended his actions.

"I'm sure you thought so, but you shame the Ordon gods."

"What Ordon gods?" Link laughed.

Blaine shrugged, "There has to be some right?"

"Yeah," Troy thought for a moment. "Isn't there like…a tree or something."

"That sounds right."

The three boys thought. They learned the history of Ordon a long time ago when they were younger. They were wild stories that they all believed as kids but growing older they realized they were simply myths.

"Yggdrasil." Zelda said from behind them. All three boys turned around to see the girls wearing loose cowls and it was obvious they had their swimwear underneath. "The Ordon god Yggdrasil is said to be the tallest tree to ever see and it presides over the entire forest, keeping the life and balance within the woods. Then there is also Fenrir, the wolf god who guards it."

"She even knows more history about Ordon than us," Troy joked, "Man, where'd you find her again, a library?"

"Yeah, yeah," Link fell to his back to look at Zelda upside down. "Apparently Blaine has seen Fenrir."

"I have!" Blaine exclaimed.

"She's a myth." Malon rolled her eyes.

"I swear, she was an enormous white wolf, taller than I am and huge." He held his hands out wide.

"Yeah, yeah, what were you doing again that late at night in the forest." Troy laughed.

"Walking." Blaine muttered.

"I think you mean, sleeping walking." Link corrected.

"Okay, sure, that's how I got there but I swear, I woke up and she was right there."

"Boy actually," Zelda corrected, "Fenrir is a boy." Suddenly Zelda lit up brightly, "Hey, I know a joke about a wolf."

A loud groan rang throughout the group.

"Not another one," Troy collapsed on the ground.

"I don't think I can fake laugh anymore," Blaine joined in.

Malon hugged Zelda from the side. "Zelda, honey, I love you, but you can't tell a joke."

"You're not funny," Ilia put plainly.

Link saw Zelda's eyes fall to the ground sadly and he couldn't stand by and let that happen. "Fine, Zelda, let's hear it, but it better be good."

"Oh it is," Zelda smiled at Link. "Alright, ready?"

"Sure why not, I didn't want my day ruined or anything." Troy mumbled.

Link jokingly put him in a headlock. "Go on love."

Zelda did a cute curtsy. "Thank you. So, a wolf was chasing a lamb which took refuge in a temple. The wolf urged it to come out of the temple, and said, 'if you don't the Father of faith is sure to cast you and offer you up in sacrifice on the altar.' To which the lamb replied, 'I think I'll stay, I'd rather be offered up as a sacrifice than be eaten by a wolf!" Zelda roared with laughter at the end as everyone else just stared at her. When she realized no one else was laughing she stopped herself, and as the ritual goes, she turned a slight shade of red.

"I _literally_ get mad at you for how bad you are at being funny," Troy groaned from within Link's headlock.

"Seconded," Ilia agreed.

"Zelda, please, just stop trying." Blaine begged, "I can't stand hearing them anymore."

"Damn it!" Zelda exclaimed, "I'm funny, I know I am!"

"You aren't hun," Malon squeezed her shoulder, "Just accept it."

"Link, tell them I'm funny."

Link smiled, "I mean, it's hilarious watching you suck at being funny."

Zelda fumed and sent angry daggers at Link through her usual calm eyes.

"Let's just go swimming." Link said standing up changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's why we're here after all," Ilia claimed with a harsh tone. She took off her cowl to reveal the two-piece swimwear. She was skinny with hips, as Zelda pointed back at the tavern when they first met. Her knees had small scars on them from the rough-housing she'd do as a child. Her skin was tan and she had a mole on the inside of her knee among other small imperfections on her body. Without waiting for anyone, she stepped into the water and went under.

"What's her problem," Link asked.

"I don't know," Zelda answered. "She was fine until moments ago."

"Oh it's pretty obvious." Malon told them.

"Why's that?" Blaine asked.

Without warning Malon grabbed Zelda's cowl and ripped it over her head. Zelda now stood in borrowed swimwear from Ilia, but wore it much, much better. Her skin was a smooth white as if the sun couldn't tan it in the least. Her legs were long and not even with the slightest sign of any cuts or scraps. There were no moles, or any imperfection of the short. Comparing Zelda to a princess in a fairytale wasn't too much of a stretch. Her stomach was flat, there wasn't any muscle showing, but it was clear how slender she actually was when she wasn't wearing a dress. Her hair was let down and it had been growing longer in the past three weeks. Link never noticed a girl's hair growth before but now was a good time to start. It seemed her hair turned gold in the sunlight. It was obvious how uncomfortable she was in the swimwear, since Link knew Hyrule woman did not wear two-pieces. Her arms quickly covered her stomach as she turned slightly and put one leg in front of the other. "Malon!" She exclaimed.

"I'm pretty jealous too, except, for these!" Malon pulled her cowl off and stuck her chest out. "This is my triumph over the perfect little princess here."

Link's and Zelda's eyes met on the word 'princess' but they both realized right away it had no real meaning.

Blaine leaned into Link, "Dibs." It was an obvious joke, he did it for two reason. To make Zelda feel more uncomfortable because in his mind it was hilarious, as well as, make Malon scowl hearing it, which she did also do. So his plan worked perfectly.

Link pressed on ignoring his friend. "So she saw Zelda and got jealous?"

"No," Zelda quickly whispered. "There's no way."

"Hun, you don't even know how affecting you are." Malon laughed, "Come on, let's go swim. And put your arms down, the guys are picturing you whether your arms are up or down, so might as well put them down." This 'picturing' idea seemed to horrify Zelda as Malon dragged her to the water. When they were out of earshot the boys finally spoke.

"You live with that!" Troy screeched into Link's ear. "That! You live! With that!"

"Keep it down," Link reprimanded.

"That's not even fair, I didn't think anyone was actually perfect." Blaine was staring at the girls swimming in the middle.

"Yes, I know," Link sighed, "It's just so…cliché." A beautiful princess with flawless skin, that garbage was only in the worst books.

"Why's it cliché?" Troy asked.

"'Cause she's a-" Link caught himself just in time.

"She's a what?" Troy arched an eyebrow.

Luckily Link was good at thinking quickly. "She's…hot." Okay, not that quickly.

"Yeah, we all know that," Blaine slapped Link's face jokingly.

Link didn't hesitate to tackle Blaine to the ground, and he wasn't surprised to feel Troy jump onto top of them as they began wrestling on the ground. The three girls watched from the water.

"Oh look, they're fighting." Malon rolled her eyes and then spoke with a deep voice to mimic them. "We're men, we're tough and we like to fight. If we're not fighting then we're not being men, because we _are _men and we must fight. Hey, I like rolling around on the ground with men, it's not gay, it's manly, because we need to be manly, since we're men."

"Your horrible," Zelda laughed splashing Malon a little. "Besides, don't you like watching them wrestle with each other?" Zelda's gaze hung over the three boys.

Malon and Ilia quickly shared a look before Malon grabbed Zelda into a hug. She pressed her cheek against Zelda's, "So…Zelda…who ya looking at. You're answer could end with you drowning."

"I-I'm not looking at anyone," Zelda quickly ushered back. But truthfully…how many times in her life did she get to watch as they shirtless, in-shape boys wrestle with one another. The only men she ever saw that were in-shape were covered in armor. She was still getting use to the cultural shock of how much skin was shown in Ordon.

"mmhmm," Malon didn't believe that for a second.

"I just think…they're all…good looking." Zelda admitted sheepishly.

"You're so adorable!" Malon almost squealed as she hugged Zelda tighter. "You're so innocent sounding."

"Well what about you then?" Zelda inquired fully knowing the answer.

Malon backed off casting her eyes down. "I'm sure you've been told by now I have a small thing for Blaine."

"Big thing," Ilia corrected with a sly smile.

"Shut up," Malon shoved Ilia so she tipped over and her head went under the water before she surfaced taking in a big breath of air. "But you!" She pointed a strong finger at Zelda. "You are living with Link, the womanizer, how many moves has he made on you so far?"

Zelda smiled knowingly, "None that were serious."

"It's always a joke until you say yes." Ilia countered.

Zelda didn't exactly want to be talking about Link in front of Ilia, knowing how she felt, but if she avoided the topic too much it would undoubtedly be obvious. Link told her the best way to deal with it was to act like she didn't know. It wouldn't help the situation if Ilia thought Link was telling people. So, she had to go on conversing but didn't want to hurt Ilia's feeling at the same time. Then again…why would Malon bring it up fully knowing about Ilia?

"I've dealt with people like Link before, you don't have to worry about me." Zelda had never dealt with anyone like Link before, but she knew he'd never make a serious move on her…at least she thought.

"Why'd you look sad when you said that?" Malon questioned rather seriously.

"What?" Zelda had no idea she was making any kind of expression. "I wasn't-"

"You were," Ilia agreed staring at Zelda.

Malon gasped loudly putting two hands over her mouth. "You like Link."

"I do not!" Zelda cried out so loudly the boys stopped wrestling to stare at her as well. Zelda felt embarrassed as the three pairs of eyes stared at her. She found herself slipping down until her head was barely above the water wishing she could become a Zora for the moment and hide under the surface forever.

"Everything okay!" Troy called out.

"Yes!" Malon yelled back. "You guys just keep having your threesome!"

She thought that would stop them from wrestling but it had the opposite effect.

"Oh Blaine, hold me closer!" Link moaned.

"Only if Troy never lets go," Blaine cooed.

"Never Blaine, I promise!" Troy dramatically claimed.

"Now look what you did Malon," Ilia deadpanned.

"Come join us already!" Malon yelled.

The three boys stood up and dashed into the water. There running became awkward with high steps as the water came up to their knees. Once they got closer to the water all three simultaneously jumped and crashed into the water, causing a large splash to cover the three girls. Thus began the ever cliché and overplayed water wrestling and splashing amongst the group. Link snuck up behind Malon and wrapped his arms around the waist before throwing her lightweight body over his back. She screamed and plunged underneath. Ilia revenged her by jumping onto Link's back when Troy shoved Link hard enough in the chest to push them both underneath the water. Zelda even partook by making a quick deal with Blaine to climb on his shoulders to gain a superior advantage. The arms race of water fighting soon skyrocketed as Malon climbed onto Link's shoulders and Ilia onto Troy's. Now they all shoved, pulled, and toppled over until they all grew too tired to wrestle anymore.

"Didn't think Zelda would be so heavy," Blaine laughed out of breath.

"Excuse me?" Zelda screeched which caused everyone to laugh.

"Imagine that, something wrong with her," Ilia muttered but everyone still heard it. And awkward cloud cast over the group as they grew silent. "Must be tough to have everyone flock to you all the time," The group was shocked she just said that but Ilia shrugged uncaring, "Sorry." She floated on her back and slowly drifted away.

"Someone doesn't like me." Zelda half smiled trying to play it off.

Link could see how upset she was by that. "Hey, I wanna show you something." He held out her hand and she took it allowing him to lead her away. Link led her to the U-shaped waterfall and plunged underneath the down pouring water. Zelda could see him on the other side since the falling water was thin and clear. He motioned for her to come under and she did.

"Now what?"

"We climb," He smiled, "You first." He showered her the various hand holds to grab on.

"Not sure I can?" She admitted.

"Sure you can," Link gave another cheery smile, "I'll help you."

"Will you catch me if I fall?" She asked slightly worried.

"It's not even ten feet," He deadpanned.

"So then no?"

"No, no, I will," Link chuckled. He held out his hands for her to step into for a boost up. "Let's go."

Zelda set her petite foot cautiously in Link's hands and strategically placed her hands on the two rocks Link pointed to earlier. Link boosted her up and Zelda moved quickly to climb. The rocks were slippery from the water and at one point she slipped slightly. Link was quick to keep her steady.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zelda growled.

"I'm keeping you from falling."

"Get your hand off my butt."

"But you'll fall."

Zelda huffed and readjusted her grip by planting a foot on Link's face. "There I have leverage now." She pressed off and was soon over the top.

"Man, some people just can't say thank you." Link told himself before climbing to the top himself. He found Zelda waiting for him, standing in the shallow waist high water. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look too happy. "I know, I know."

"What gives her the right!" Zelda hissed. "To judge me like that."

"I know," Link pumped his hands downward.

"I try and be nice, I really try." Her hands waved around wildly as she spoke. It was a habit she had when she was upset.

"I know you do," Link spoke gently. He rarely saw Zelda upset but it's happened once or twice.

"She just hates me, and that's fine, she doesn't _have_ to like me but don't ruin everyone's fun over something so stupid." Zelda was attempting to pace back and forth angrily but in the waist high water it wasn't working too well. "I'm sorry she likes you, but not liking me out of what – stupid jealously? Why doesn't she hate Malon then? Or any other girl, why just me."

Link wanted to smile seeing her so adorably upset over a person not liking her. "Sorry I'm just so irresistible, honestly, I hate seeing woman fight over me."

Zelda took in breath and clenched her fists. She marched over to him, "This is serious, I can't have people not liking me."

"Why?"

Zelda looked confused for a moment. "Well…because, that's why."

Link laughed slightly and laid his hands on Zelda's arms. He brushed them gently, "I know it sucks to have someone not like you, but Ilia is my friend. She's just being a little jealous we both know why. Let's just move passed it okay." Link squatted down into the water and pulled Zelda down with him. He expected her to simply lower herself as well, what he didn't expect was for her to sit on his knees in the water. She straddled them facing towards Link and placed one hand on his shoulder while the other moved in the water to help maintain balance. It would be impossible outside of water but with half floating it worked fine. Link was just startled by her brazen move. He pushed it aside and continued to say what he was planning. "I took you up here not just to get away from her, but to once again, show you the beauty of this world."

Zelda gazed around and took in – for the umpteenth time – the lovely forest surrounding her. It had never ceased to amaze her and often times it literally took her breath away. The cool clear water was amazing enough but the stream that ran into the water was surreal. The calming noise of the water overlapping rocks and plunging into the water, only to combine musically with the small waterfall dropping into the lower pool filled Zelda's ears. The tall thriving trees surrounded the pool which gave some shade from the sun that peaked out now and again from the clouds as if a child playing a game. The lush forest waved back and forth as if an ocean of emerald in the calming wind that passed through. The shades of leaves danced on the top of the water as if spirits playing with one another. The calling of the birds and branches moved from busy squirrels hoping around. She could never imagine a place like this existed. The calm tranquility was overflowing where all senses were lost and nothing else could be in one's mind except peace.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Link inquired.

Zelda nodded but didn't speak. Link didn't say anything more as they stayed still enjoying the absolutely beautiful scenery. Both lost a complete sense of time neither knew how long it had been since words were uttered. A minute, maybe two, or was a twenty. There was no way to know for sure, since in a place so void of civilization, time seemed lost. As if untouched by the world and left behind to bask in a time of perfection in nature. Zelda questioned how she ever thought being surrounded by stone was comforting, when the open world was so wonderful.

"I have a question to ask you." Zelda whispered since she really didn't want to say it let alone break the peaceful silence.

Link gave her a curious look, "Are you seducing me?" Zelda couldn't hide her small laugh which only egged Link on. "You are? You sat on my lap, and now you're asking me a question. Dear goddess, I didn't think you had it in you."

Zelda gave him a pointed look. "I have had classes in seducing you know, as well as, how to preventing said seducing. Why do you think I've been so good at stopping all your passes?"

"Oh is that why," Link laughed. "Please, tell me you had classes in pleasurable ways as well." It was a joke but the feint blush on Zelda's cheek confirmed Link's question. "I can't believe it! That's what you're taught as a Princess?"

"Shut up," She quickly defended. "I have to know everything okay, that includes…certain…things."

"Well that will make things smoother when you finally fall in love with me." Link smirked.

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Link. "You're too much Link." Zelda's mood suddenly sobered. "Really…you are."

"Uh oh." Link knew something was wrong instantly.

Zelda let out a shallow sigh. "Ever wonder if we could just…I don't know…escape?"

"Every day." Link replied quickly, and this startled Zelda as she stared at him with a bemused face. "It would be so easy to disappear into the wilderness. I know enough to keep us more than alive, we could thrive. There's other world's out there and…" Link trailed off feeling slightly embarrassed at what he was saying.

Zelda looked excited as she encouraged him. "I feel the same way. Later tonight, we could walk into the forest and never come back. Cross the seas or climb the mountains. Who knows what we'll discover out there. The adventure we could have, the places we'd see, the people we'd meet. Doesn't it sound fantastic?"

"It sounds perfect," Link smiled.

"I could imagine it, Link," Zelda's eyes were glazed over deep inside her own head. "We could get through anything, I know we could. I can see us so easily on a ship sailing where ever we want, without any worry overtaking us." Zelda's mood sobered once again as her imagination came crashing down. "But we can't."

Link smiled softly, "I know."

"I have too much at stake here."

"I know you do."

"And so do you." Zelda nudged him. "So are incredibly important to the villagers here."

Link groaned, "So people keep telling me. I don't know how."

"Link, you're more valuable than you realize, which is the problem." Zelda's hand moved to his neck and she stroked it gently by just bending a couple fingers. Link wasn't unaware of this, but he didn't stop it. "You'd easily run away with me, right?"

"I would," Link nodded.

"Which means you want to be near me."

Link was growing suspicious, "It does."

Zelda wanted to look him in the eyes when she asked but she found it difficult, so her eyes drifted downward. "Would you ever…come back to the castle when this – whatever this is…is done?"

"What?" Link was shocked, he did not expect that.

Zelda quickly raised her gaze and looked him in the eye. "You already said you want to follow me and that means you want to be near me. You would go to the ends of the world with me, so why not back to my castle with me. I know it sounds strange, but I feel the same way as you. I've grown use to being around you and never before have I had someone like you in my life. I don't want to just… I don't know." Zelda was speaking quickly but paused here to think better. "I would feel strange now to not have you around, and I think it would be a shame to not have you by my side."

Link pushed her back slightly still very confused. "Are you asking me to be a knight?"

"Yes, I mean, no…well, not exactly, you could be if you wanted, but, well…" Zelda took a breath to calm herself, she was usually more composed but asking Link this was nerve-racking. "Every ruler has that one person they trust undeniably with their life. My father had Lex, they were friends long before my father become King. Once the position for Captain of the Guard become open." Link's father making that happen but neither said it although both knew it. "My father instantly appointed Lex, because he knew he could trust him no matter what. Queen Rutela has Piscis, someone she knows will never betrayer her or harm her. General Dangoro is that person for the chiefs, always sworn to them with honor. Everyone has someone." Zelda moved closer to Link. "You are my person Link. I know I can trust you and you have the power to keep me safe. I cannot fight people myself, you know that, so someone like you is incredibly important."

"Ah, I see," Link wasn't sure but he felt saddened by what her actual intentions were. In that instant Link was starting to realize what he really felt towards Zelda. It didn't take much when looking back on the conversation. When she offered to leave with him, his hopes soared, even though he knew the idea wasn't real. The thought that she wanted him to come with her was uplifting, but now he realized it was only for protection purposes. He was proud that she regarded his skill so much she wanted him back at the castle, but he wished it was more than that…in some way at least. It was confusing to think about because he wasn't even sure what he was thinking. If she was any other girl, he'd have no problem thinking more of it, but she was royalty, so there was no reason to even think about it. So he didn't, or rather…he thought he didn't, but maybe he did. It was all too confusing.

"I know this idea doesn't exactly please you, but it would mean more than you could imagine to me." Zelda pressured him. "This village is incredibly important to you and it would be hard to leave, but you know I'd make sure this village is taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah." Link replied monotone. "I'll have to think about it alright."

"Of course," Zelda quickly said a little worried and withdrawn. "I just…want you at my side."

Link smiled at how ironic that was. It meant two completely different things. To Link, although he hated to admit it, he was starting to like Zelda more and more. Not her title or who she was on the outside, but all the little things. How she would try and go out of her way to sit with a bad posture, or how she was terrible at being funny but wished to be funny more than anything. He noticed all these little things, like how she brushed her hair for literally hours as she went around the house. It wasn't to fix it but it was what she did while she thought. It was cute to see her come up with an idea, rush over to her brush, and start brushing her hair just to think better. Living with her for the past few weeks let him know everything about her, and he loved what he saw. To be asked to stay with her was more rewarding than he thought it would be, and yet, at the same time it was deflating to know why. He was trying hard to not admit it to himself but with each passing second it was becoming more and more obvious. He couldn't have feeling for Zelda, he just couldn't. She was a Princess, hell a Queen. He was over thinking this, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Could he actually have serious feelings for Zelda….?

"You should choose your words carefully," Link spoke softly, "One could get confused."

Zelda very slowly moved in and barely placed her lips on Link's, as if trying to do it so he didn't notice. She didn't pull back so when she spoke her lips brushed his. "The times are confusing, but not us."

As soon as Link was over his shock he wrapped his arm around Zelda's neck making sure she couldn't pull away. He looked her in the eyes and said. "Zelda-"

"Link!" Blaine shouted from below. "Link!" the sound of his voice was enough to stop them by how worried it sounded.

"What is it!" Link shouted back letting go of Zelda and standing up.

"Gerudo!"

Zelda breathed rapidly and Link worried if she was having a panic attack. He placed an arm on her back. "Zelda."

She quickly turned to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Link, I need to know now, right now. Will you fight for me?"

"You know I will," Link answered seriously.

"Will the villagers fight for you?" Zelda pressed.

"What?"

"It will be hard to rally them behind me, but they can rally behind you. Please, Link, will you help me."

Link grabbed her hand. "Yes, you know I will. I made a promise I will keep it."

"We need to go, quickly." Zelda made her way to the edge of the higher pool. She jumped off without hesitation which startled Link since she was so nervous about the height before. Link followed after her down to where the rest of his friends were.

"How do you know?" Link questioned Blaine.

"Colin just came and told us." Troy answered for his friend nodding at the boy standing nervously to the side. "Why would they come here?"

Link placed one hand on Blaine's shoulder and his other one on Troy's shoulder. "Do you have my back?"

"What?" Blaine looked confused.

"There isn't time," Link hissed. "I haven't told you everything, and I swear I will. But I need to know, no matter what happens next, will you have my back?"

"Of course," Blaine replied placing his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Absolutely," Troy answered seriously placing his hand on Link's shoulder.

"You two are my brothers," Link told them.

"And you ours," Blaine choired back.

"Then let us go," Link hurried out and luckily the three guys all brought their weapons to the swimming hole. A quick whistle to Achilles woke the wolf and he chased after the group. They didn't bring any other clothes and would have to go in just their swimming trunks. The three women threw on their loose cowls and hurried off after the boys.

The run through the forest wasn't long but the pace Link was making caused the girls to fall behind slightly. Troy and Blaine stayed right with him along with the wolf who dashed ahead slightly. He always had to be first, it was simply his mentality.

"Link what's going on?" Blaine pressed him.

"Everything will be explained," Link looked at him. "I just need you to have my back."

"We do," Troy told him, "We just want to know for what?"

"For starting a war," Link answered heatedly.

Blaine and Troy gave each other a look before nodding. They grew serious and would follow Link to wherever he led them. That's what friends do.

When they entered into the village they saw a crowd gathering around the entrance. They were standing on a hill so they could see over the crowd and see three Gerudo along with a cart. They stopped running but walking briskly towards the crowd. The crowd was in a U-shape, the open part is where the Gerudo stood with the entrance to Ordon behind them. When Link grew closer he told Troy to go to one end and Blaine the other, while he stood in the center. He would control the flow of the crowd if he had to.

Out of nowhere Rusl appeared and grabbed Link's arm. "Do not do anything stupid."

Link met his eyes angrily, "I won't say a word unless Zelda is put into harm's way. Then I will act, and do not stop me."

Rusl spat on the ground before walking away. Link felt bad that tensions with Rusl had grown so hot recently, they haven't been getting along at all lately. Rusl was like a father to Link but they couldn't stop fighting. Maybe someday they'd connect again, but Link couldn't see it happening soon. Link saw Rusl walk back over to Bo and Vex, among some other higher members of the village. He saw one of them was holding a loaf of bread and a bottle of wine, along with a few goblets.

Zelda appeared next to Link, "Have they spoken yet?"

"No." Link looked at her to see she pulled the hood of the cowl up and kept it covering her face. She tucked her wet hair beneath the hood and kept it wrapped in the front.

"That's not good. If they wanted a deal they'd take Bo aside and speak, but they want to speak to everyone. They are going to try and control the crowd to swing in their favor, so Bo can only agree to what they say."

Link looked at her. "You know these games of words and politics, take control, and tell me what to say."

Zelda nodded. "We cannot stop them from speaking, it will only make us seem worse. Let them say what they have to say, and then we shall counter and make the people follow us. Ordon hates Gerudo from the days of long past, and they love you."

"But they also don't like you," Link reminded.

"Well, let's hope they love you more than they hate me." Zelda chuckled morbidly.

"What's going on," Ilia demanded.

"Not now," Link told her.

Ilia didn't like that so she walked away, most likely heading for her father.

"Link, is something wrong?" Malon asked worriedly.

Link didn't answer because he wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

"Link," Zelda called his name to make sure he was listening, which he already was. "They will ask for bread and wine. Do not give it to them. That will mean they are under the peaceful agreements of invitation into a village. Do not let them or whatever happens we will lose the will of the goddess. As soon as they speak, I need you to step out into the circle so they see you. Be careful what you say, but make sure the villagers are looking to you for their voice, not Bo or Rusl. This way we can control the response."

Link wasn't exactly a fan of overstepping his boundaries against Bo and Rusl. But it sounded like Zelda knew what she was doing. "How will I know what to say?"

"They will make strong cases for why the villages should be on their side, call them liars and untrustworthy. Keep their honor in question, make sure to say how Ganondorf sacked the castle. You Ordonians hate those that don't fight fair, so play on that."

"I feel you should be doing this." Link grimaced. Link could rally people behind him easily enough, but that's only when everyone was already with him. He was good at getting their adrenalin going, not convincing them to follow him if they had a better offer. Not in this, since these matters were far above his head."

"People of Ordon," A Gerudo that was tall and thin greeted. He had a bright wide smile with white teeth and never seemed to stop smiling. "We have traveled for days, please, could we have some bread and wine."

"Go no," Zelda ushered. She glanced over at Bo to see him being handed the bread and wine to step out. "Quickly."

Link gathered his courage and stepped through the crowd. He stood tall and proud, his sharp cerulean eyes gleaming out from his wet bangs. He was shirtless with the Master sword slung across his back, making him look like a true warrior of Ordon. If that wasn't enough, Achilles following at his heels through the crowd and standing at his side once they were in the open certainly gave a very Ordon vibe.

"Speak first," Link called out, drawing the attention of everyone. They stepped back to let him walk into the center easily. "You will be held accountable for your words, so choose them wisely. If you do not offend us, you shall be given wine and bread."

The Gerudo never stopped smiling making Link wonder if he expected that all along. "Are you Link, the hero of the tournament?"

"I am." Link spoke strongly, making sure not to sound weak or unsure.

"My name is Dara," The man introduced himself. "The tournament cheated you, you should've been champion."

"I appreciate that, but it was only a game, no need for more words on the matter," Link didn't want to sound like a boy still upset about something that happened weeks ago.

"Nevertheless, I also wish to apologize on behalf of King Ganondorf about the soldiers attacking you. They were ordered to fight anyone with a sword that wasn't Gerudo. Many didn't recognize you, and I hope you do not hold ill will towards those that are not smart enough to be more than a common soldier."

Link didn't respond because he wasn't entirely sure how, the man was making good points.

"Furthermore, I also have been told that it was Gerudo who released you from prison and then you slew those two liberators," The man finally stopped smiling and looked disappointed. "That's in poor taste don't you think? But we will forgive that since we understand you were overwhelmed and weren't sure who to trust."

Link could hear the people murmuring behind him, it was sounding bad for him. Killing the two people that set you free definitely doesn't sound very honorable, but he couldn't exactly explain that now.

"People of Ordon!" The man shouted. "Please listen to my words. I know our histories are not all olive branches but here I stand hoping to extend the first one. You have heard many rumors of what is taking place at the Castle. I am here to tell you that King Terrel is no more, so rejoice! Your oppression is over, you can start anew. King Ganondorf wishes for you to join him in the building of a new nation, with Gerudo and Ordon on top. Long have the three kindred of Hyrule, Zora, and Goron ruled these lands barricading us to our desert and you to your forest. We are now the rulers, you can join us and become a great nation like before. King Ganondorf knows your value, and wishes for you to enter into his Kingdom as brothers. Yes, we may not have fought the King in the most honorable way, but it was the smartest way. Now, we ask you to be equally as wise and embrace us as brothers so we can work as one to rebuild our two great nations."

Link was trying to think of something to say in return but he was having trouble with coming up with anything. The man admitted to the sneaky way they won the fight but didn't seem to care, which meant Link couldn't exactly attack it. He had to say something so he said the only thing that came to mind. "What's the catch? There must be one?"

The man smiled brightly and Link grew worried he just walked into a trap. "Yes, there is but one. You must be aware that your hero Link did not return alone, he arrived with a girl." The crowd began whispering to one another since they all knew that Dara was speaking of Zelda. "It is this girl we want. You hand her over we know you mean to be our allies, and we will welcome you into the reign of King Ganondorf."

"Why do you want Zelda?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

The emissary's grin dropped. "You know about her?"

"The poor girl who lost her family from your absurd surprise attack," Someone else said.

The man thought a moment before smiling brightly. "She didn't even change her name, imagine that." He laughed a little, finding this moment too easy. "Let me tell you about that girl that Link 'rescued'. She is no mere girl or refugee from a battle. She is more important than anyone else in the land. She was not some tavern girl, or stable maid, or servant, or whatever identity she created. She is – no other than Zelda Hyrulianne – the Princess of this country." The crowd gasped and starting speaking loudly but Dara shouted over them. "You brother, Link, has taken her from the castle and brought her to Ordon! This can be forgiven, but you understand the need that Ganondorf has with her! Hand her over and you shall enter into the Kingdom of Ganondorf."

"So you can kill her!" Link exclaimed, finding this situation going very badly.

"No!" The man sounded disgusted by that idea. "To return to the castle, she will not be harmed or killed. But her place is not here."

"To be a prisoner!" Link yelled.

"Of course," Dara smiled, "Surely you can't be naïve enough to think we can let her go. Don't worry, she will be safe, no one will touch her, she may even marry if she so chooses. She will be a political prisoner, something many people would actually prefer over their life. She will get anything she wishes, travel where she wants, she can do anything. She will simply be under watch to make sure she doesn't lead a rebellion and throw this land into chaos. Think about it people of Ordon. Handing this girl – who means nothing to you – over to us is all it takes to soar high in the realm of King Ganondorf. What's stopping you? You should be throwing her at us, and to sweeten the deal." The emissary motioned his hand and the two guards with him pulled a cover off the cart to reveal a pile of gold and silver and rupees. A mixture of coins to plates to candle sticks, the cart was overflowing with valuables. "This is yours, for the girl. Then accept King Ganondorf as the true King, and you will be able to live truly where you're meant to be, above those other's that put you down."

"Take it!" Someone shouted.

It was the last thing Link wanted to hear, because now more and more people were gathering behind that one man. In retrospect it made complete sense for them to do this. Handing Zelda over would make everything better, but Link couldn't allow that. His mind flashed back to the pool of water only moments ago, talking with her about running away, and then the feel of her delicate lips on his. How could he ever let something like that happen? There must be something he could say to stop this, but he couldn't think of anything. He had no argument for why Ordon shouldn't hand over Zelda. He had personal reasons for keeping her, but to others, especially those who haven't met her, they could care less. His mind lit up with one defense.

"Brothers!" Link shouted facing the crowd. "It sounds wonderful, it sounds amazing, but your forsaking the life of a human being. Zelda, you've met her, you've spoken with her. She is not just some Princess on a throne. She's a person, she hasn't been hiding, she never changed her name. She didn't wish to lie to you, she simply didn't want the attention. I have spent time with her, she's sweet, caring, and kind. Lara!" Link shouted looking for the woman. "Lara, if you're here, you'll agree how caring she is."

"I do!" Lara's voice rang out from the crowd somewhere.

"And there are so many others out there, I know, speak up, don't be afraid. They say she won't be harmed, but how can we be sure. What's to say she won't be thrown in a dungeon to feed on rats and raped until she begs for death!" Link hated saying that but it was an honest worry. "We cannot place such a fate on the girl, please, think about her."

"That's not fair to us!" Someone shouted, people kept using the crowd to hide who they were. "We all know the Gerudo need her, they aren't saying it but they will invade to get her. It only makes sense. Why should we fight for her and risk our lives."

"Listen to yourself!" Link screamed enraged. "Afraid to fight!" Link called out looking among the circle. "How dare you say such words within this village! You should rejoice at the chance to draw your blade. I am ashamed to hear you say that. You should jump at the chance to fight in a war, no matter the cause. That's who we are, you're getting caught up in political details. The only thing that matters is the Gerudo are threatening us to hand over a person many of us have come to know and love for the sake of being afraid to fight. That's disgusting!" Link screamed.

"He's right!" The voice belonged to Blaine as he stepped out from the crowd into the opening. "He shouldn't fear anyone and I have come to love Zelda as one of the village. She is a wonderful person, and I will never hand her over so we can get some gold. When did me make deals with our enemies…enemies that can't fight fair!" Blaine roared and some people cheered behind him.

"I have come to know Zelda as my sister!" Troy shouted stepping out from the crowd as well. "This isn't a title, this is a girl! You are condemning her because you have forgotten who we are. We have become soft and sullen over the decade. I say, we grab hold of our balls, draw our blades, and slay these slanders."

Even more people cheered but other's shouted their protests. It was a lot of arguing going around but Link and the emissary never stopped glaring at each other.

"People of Ordon!" He shouted. "I do not want to make threats, but Gerudo's army is massive compared to your village. Now we have sworn countless knights and families to our cause. Emissaries are arriving in Zora's domain and Death Mountain as we speak. Why would they pass up this chance? Fighting is indeed honorable, but you already fought the land of Hyrule once before, do you really wish to fight it again? Be wise, handing this girl over, who I promise on Din, no harm will come to her. She's a princess hiding among wolves, she does not belong here."

There was more arguing among the crowd.

"Hand her over, let's get on with our lives!"

"She's just a girl!"

"She's a princess! This is her duty!"

"We can't fight the world again, we'll perish!"

"We can fight anyone, let them come!"

It went back and forth as nothing could be decided. Link wanted to persuade them more but wasn't sure how. He looked at Rusl to only see him shake his head. It angered Link but he knew on the inside, that even Rusl was at a loss. Suddenly the crowd grew silent and Link looked back to see Zelda had stepped into the center. She pulled the hood of the cowl off her stood tall staring at the emissary who seemed completely shocked she made an appearance.

"Brothers and Sisters of Ordon!" She shouted. "You now know who I am. I did not mean to hide it from you, if you asked I would've told you without hesitation. Have I ever asked any of you to fight for me? I have not because I did not want you involved, I did not recruit people for any army. They fear a rebellion but I had no mind for that. I was hoping to go on living here as just a normal person." Link knew this was all lies but the point was to win favor among the crowd. "Now I know that the Gerudo could never let me live peacefully, I am so sorry to have dragged you into this."

"Do not listen to this wenches lies!" The emissary called out desperately. "She is plaguing your mind."

"Silence him!" Zelda called out scaring everyone at how venomous she sounded. Link quickly acted and rushed over to the man. He grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him onto his knees. The two guards made to move on Link but the boy knew his friends had his back. Troy and Blaine both rushed out to the guards, who were focusing on Link, didn't notice the two Ordonians behind them. They disarmed the guards and then swiftly forced them onto their knees. Now all three Gerudo were on their knees in no position to retaliate. Link nodded at his two friends who returned the nod.

"I let you speak now let me speak!" Zelda called out with a serious tone in her voice Link had never heard. "This man is the one playing with your mind. I have let him speak so you can hear your options, and I grant you they sound nice but only on the outside I assure you. I will die if I'm handed over, that's a fact. You are more than welcome to hand me over still, I simply wish for you to be fully aware of what you're doing. I cannot stop a whole village but let me at least explain why it would be better to not give me to them."

"Speak!" Bo called out which made sure no one would say otherwise.

The emissary spoke hotly from his knees, "King Ganondorf will never-"

"_Lord_ Ganondorf!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. "Is a usurper to my throne! He has murdered thousands including woman and children. Link and I witnessed Gerudo soldiers throwing mere children off buildings. They are ruthless in their captures and have no honor. They did not fight fair so why should we trust anything they say. This man has said countless times how you may raise high in the Kingdom of Ganondorf." Zelda spat on the ground. She kept surprising Link with her manner. "Sounds like you'll be under another king to me," Zelda looked around chuckling morbidly. "I know Ganondorf, I've met him and spoken with him. He is the only one that wants to be in charge. You submit to him, it will seem like you're allies at first. He will send down carpenters to help build a bigger city, he will send countless help for Ordon. He will take away your taxes and give you money and technology. That's true, but soon that help will stay longer and longer, until the population in Ordon is at least half Gerudo. It will be slow and you won't notice but this is how he will take over Ordon. Not with force or money, but by sheer manipulation. You will find yourself with Gerudo running the village and won't be able to do anything about it. Ganondorf does not want you as a brother in his Kingdom, he wants you as slaves like the rest of the world. He is simply smart enough to know how to go about getting it. I beg you think about what I say and realize how it makes sense. How you can see Ganondorf slipping in more and more men with some excuse or another until he controls the village."

Zelda paused to make sure everyone was listening to her. "Now you're asking yourself, why should you follow me? I'll tell you why. I can give you anything you ever want. As I stated before, the emissary claimed to allow you into the Kingdom of Ganondorf. Well, what if you don't want to be a part of his Kingdom? Doesn't Ordon just want to be left alone, not deal with the rest of Hyrule? You don't need Hyrule, yet they won't leave you alone. If I'm put back on my throne, I will make you your own nation once again, and you won't have to deal with Hyrule. Or, if you want to be a part of something bigger, I will welcome you into my realm if that's what you wish. It will be up to you and I will respect whatever you choose."

"Why should we trust you over them?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Good question," Zelda nodded. "It comes down to one thing, do you trust me or Ganondorf? You have met me, spoken with me, and you know me. The only thing you didn't know was my title, but I did not hide myself or act differently. What you think of me, is really me. You know you can trust me, at least, better than Ganondorf. A man who has betrayed his King, snuck men into a castle to slaughter everyone, rape, pillage, and absolutely destroy everything. Now, after all this, he comes to you offering you peace, can you trust him? I have done nothing to you, my father is the man you hate, and I am not my father. I believed he was wrong and I will change his wrong doings. You can hand me over to Ganondorf, you can easily do that and take your risk with a man who's proved he's a lying, thieving, feckless, thug. Or, you can put your faith in me, someone who has only shown Ordon kindness. Link, Blaine, and Troy all will help me, can they not be trusted? Ask anyone, even Rusl, he knows me, he knows I mean the best for everyone."

This was sounding pretty good to Link and he was glad Zelda knew what she was doing. It was definitely giving more options than simply handing her over.

Zelda kept going with her speech. "He's offered you this gold." Zelda motioned her hand at the cart. "More like trinkets," She laughed. "This is nothing compared to what belongs to my name. If you put me back on the throne, I could shower you with gold a hundred times this amount. So if only gold is on your mind, fight for me, and you will become some of the richest people in the world." Zelda paused and looked around. "Ordon, I am not commanding you, I am not threatening you, and I'm certainly not tricking you. I am _begging _you for help. You are some of the greatest people in Hyrule and have been abused. I am sorry, and I will fix that. Imagine, for one moment. Who would like you more and be far more grateful? Ganondorf, the man ever afraid of a rebellion from Ordon and trying his hardest to take you out of the picture or how about the teenage girl that is beyond thankful for helping her in her time of need. Ganondorf doesn't need you, and therefore, you're expendable. To me, you're everything I have left, and that means I cherish you more than life itself. It's up to you Ordon, please think wisely."

Zelda finished and no one said a word so Link took his role. "I will gladly fight for you my Princess." Link even went down to one knee to show how serious he meant.

Blaine and Troy shared a nod before speaking together. "As will I." They both went down on one knee as well making sure to keep an eye on the guards near them in case they made a move. There was a small worry that they'd be the only three but as they looked around, one person went down, then another, then more.

"She raises a good point!" A person shouted. "We'll be thankful for us to help her, more than Ganondorf, a person we know we can't trust." More people agreed as they bent their knees as well.

"You have my axe!" Vex yelled out over everyone and knelt down. "I trust you Princess."

"I believe what's best for Ordon, resides with Princess Zelda!" Bo called out and knelt down. This was what caused the rest of Ordon do follow. They trusted Bo, and if Bo did it then they knew it must be a good idea. They bent their knees and soon everyone was on their knee. The only person who wasn't…was Rusl. Link glared at him but his gaze was lost since Rusl was staring at Zelda. Zelda met his gaze strong and only looked away to speak to the people of Ordon again.

"You bless me with your undying kindness," Zelda put her hands together against her chest. "I will not let you down, and I will repay you in the future. That is, as soon as we rid these rats from my house."

"You filthy wench!" Dara shouted from his knees. Link was going to shut him up but a quick look at Zelda informed him to let him speak. He wasn't sure why but he knew by now to trust her. "The armies of King Ganondorf have undying loyalty. There are thousands that will fight. You think we will ignore this injustice and vulgar hatred towards our people. King Ganondorf will retaliate in full and you measly village will be crushed. You children thrown into fires and your woman raped before a tile tied to their feet and thrown into the rivers. You dare defy the Great King Ganondorf! You are fools that will all die, I promise you that, you will all die!"

"Do not fear him Ordon," Zelda said calmly, "He is afraid and therefore Fate thinks ill of him. Remain strong and Fate will protect us all."

"Fate has nothing to do with it!" The emissary screamed. "You wolves think you're so tough, even a wolf can be overrun by rats. And what, this Princess who hides among you wolves makes you think she'll keep you safe. That she gives you some right to fight. You're wrong, she is nothing but a little girl and she is leading you into the fires of hell."

"Then what a ride it shall be!" Link laughed loudly. "Do you think you're little threats scare us? You're pathetic, keep crying and maybe we'll let you go out of pity."

"Damn you all to the deepest levels of Hell!" He cried out. "You'll be dead soon enough, that includes you Princess hiding among wolves. Just like your stupid father and wimpy mother who died quite horribly I hear."

Zelda fumed instantly and Link could clearly see it. She marched right up to the man. "You ask for the Princess hiding among wolves? Well here she stands."

She unexpectedly grabbed hold of the Master sword on Link's back. She drew it quickly and braced it with both hands. She raised the handle high and inverted it so the point was down. Without hesitation but a slight grunt of effort she jabbed the man right between the neck and shoulder, breaking his collar bone and sliding the blade down into his heart, killing him instantly. She put a foot on the man's chest as she yanked the sword out of him. She held onto it with one hand which caused the tip to hit the ground since she didn't have the strength to keep it completely up.

She grabbed the guard on the left by his hair and made him look forward to look right at Achilles. "And there's the wolf. Achilles, feast!" She exclaimed ferociously as she tipped the man's head back to reveal his throat. The wolf was happy to oblige the order as it dashed forward growling. It dove on the man, knocking him over, digging into his throat as his cries became gurgled over the blood. Once he was dead Zelda commanded Achilles to stop and he did. Not even taking a second longer to listen.

She moved to the last guard, "Hold out your hand you care least about."

"Please, mercy." He begged.

"This _is_ mercy," She growled.

He very slowly stretched out his left hand and Zelda held the sword, with two hands, high above her. She brought it down as hard as she could but it missed the hand and dug into the dirt. "On second thought, you may need two hands to ride. Take this gold back to your usurper Lord and tell him he better bring his army next time for I am not moving."

The guard scampered onto his feet and dashed to his boar.

"Wait!" Link cried out and didn't miss the glare Zelda gave him. He ignored it. "Take your brothers." The blonde gestered to the two men dead on the ground.

"What do we care about them?" Zelda questioned him emotionlessly.

"Never disrespect the dead, no matter who they are." Link told her before lowering his voice to a whisper. "You know that."

"Fine." She agreed and Link wasn't thrilled by the fact it sounded like she was 'allowing' him to do what he wanted.

The Gerudo moved to one of the dead bodies and Link helped him lift it. Troy and Blaine lifted the other one and threw them on the cart. Once they were on, the Gerudo quickly got on top of the cart and fled the scene as fast as the cart would move.

Zelda stood watching him flee. The cowl blowing slightly in the wind, her hair would if it was soaking wet sticking to her back and a few strands to her face. She held the sword in one hand and let the tip rest on the ground in front of her. The blood ran down it staining the blades of grass and causing the sword to glimmer in crimson. Her grip was tight on the handle with her other hand balled into a fist. Her eyes held monstrous heat as she glared at the Gerudo riding away. Her lips twisted into a very small but satisfying smile. Her swimwear could be seen underneath the cowl in the breeze. There were some splatters of blood on her flawless white skin. She had a completely bloodthirsty look about her. Welcoming the feeling of death with open arms, she didn't seem to care in the slightest she just took someone's life, but rather, enjoyed it.

Link had never been more attracted to her which gave him rather conflicting feelings at the moment.

Everyone stood around unsure of what to do next. The crowd mumbled to one another as they stared at the newly discovered Princess. She made no move in any way which left everyone on edge as they watched her.

Link stepped over to her. "That was…unexpected."

Zelda shoved the sword into Link's chest. "It had to be done."

Link took the sword from her grip but didn't sheath it since it was stained with blood. "Now what?"

Blaine and Troy approached Zelda and Link. "So…you're really Princess Zelda?" Blaine asked.

"I am." She answered soundly.

"Well that's…something." Troy phrased.

"Thanks for your support," Zelda told them both.

"Umm…no problem…I guess." Blaine scratched the back of his head trying to understand everything.

Suddenly Bo appeared next to the group of teens. "Princess, Link, please follow me to my cabin. I'd like to discuss matters."

Zelda nodded. "Very well." Her tone was strong and professional which took most people who heard her by surprise. Anyone in the village that spoke with Zelda knew her as an overly nice teenage girl that was very friendly. What they just witnessed and continued to hear, is a very mature monarch-like figure. "Come Link."

"Uh yes." Link was slightly taken aback by the order she just gave him.

"Please!" Bo shouted to the surrounding villagers. "I will explain everything further soon. I do believe we made the right decision and the council and I will begin planning for the future of this village. I will not keep anything from you, do not worry. But, go about your day, do not let this hold you back in fear."

This was supposed to cause the crowd to separate but no one moved. Why would they? They just discovered Zelda was the Princess of Hyrule and she was standing right in front of them. Bo began walking towards his house with Zelda and Link in tow. The crowd split to allow the passage and as Zelda passed, they went down on one knee. It was slow at first but soon it caught on and it was like a wave in one fluent movement.

Zelda stopped walking and held up her hands wide. "Brothers and Sisters, please, do not bow. It makes me feel awfully uncomfortable." She giggled in a way that Link could only think too perfectly. "Be yourself and I shall be myself. I do not wish for you to treat me any differently."

She then continued following after Bo with Link walking behind her with a bemused face. He was trying to keep up with Zelda's mood changes and sudden exclamations. She could switch back and forth between regal and teen-like for whichever would suit her better. It was exhausting to keep up with. Only moments ago she was completely like a regular teen in the water but now she was more Queen-like than ever. Link wasn't sure if he was supposed to act like himself, or like a knight following after a Princess.

"Dad." Ilia stepped up alongside Bo. "I want to come to." Often times she sat in on meetings regarding the village. She cared deeply for the village and it showed with how involved she got.

"Not this time," Bo told her as he placed his large hand on her head. "This is only between Me, Rusl, Zelda, and Link."

Ilia was not happy hearing that and marched off, but only after giving Zelda a hard glare. Zelda didn't notice or simply didn't care since she had no reaction to it. Link looked over his shoulder to see the crowd slowly dispersing now that Zelda was walking away. Rusl joined the three of them on the way to Bo's house, and they walked silently until they entered the house. When they did, they all stood in the small living room, rather awkwardly. Link leaned the Master sword against the wall with the tip pointing on the ground.

"Shall we proceed?" Zelda inquired. "You might as will voice your displeasure now."

"You're damn right!" Bo exclaimed angrily. "You just killed emissaries protected by good faith."

"Didn't protect them that well," Link joked.

"Silence Link!" Bo screamed enraged. "This is a very serious offense, she has shamed Ordon in the eyes of the world. But that aside, you cannot simply make speeches and promises for a village you have no right to."

"Technically Ordon is under my authority." Zelda reminded harshly. Link was shocked, he never saw Zelda like this before.

"You have no authority," Rusl causally remarked as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. "Not while Ganondorf is on the throne."

"He is a usurper!" Zelda hissed. "That does not give him the right to anything."

"Power gives him the right to anything." Rusl argued.

Zelda took a calming breath before continuing. "I understand I may have gone too far."

"May have?" Bo looked appalled. "You spoke for this village, you forced my hand to go along with you."

"You could've thrown me to the Gerudo if you wished." Zelda countered.

"I would never do that," Bo said seriously. "But you have already implied a split of leadership in Ordon."

"What?" Link was also leaning against a wall with his arms crossed like Rusl. "No she hasn't."

"She has." Rusl's voice was soft, low, and calm.

"I don't think anyone is going to think they have to follow Zelda," Link shot back. "Especially not over Bo, you're exaggerating."

"Not me," Zelda spoke quietly turning around to face Link briefly. "You, Link."

"What?" Link was shocked by that.

"Yes, see, she is well aware of what she's doing." Bo accused.

"That is not my intent, I promise you. I merely wanted to show Ordon has a better option than submitting. Everything I said was true, I didn't lie. Siding with Ganondorf would be the downfall of Ordon. If you help me, you can rise-"

"Save the speech Princess," Bo cut her off.

"Hey she's right," Link backed Zelda up. "We can't trust Ganondorf."

"Obviously," Rusl growled. "We were never going to, but there was better ways to deal with this than how you handled it. Zelda wanted war, killing those two Gerudo was the war declaration."

"There is only war." Zelda pressed.

"Maybe so, but now we'll never know." Bo claimed.

"Fight for me-"

"We do not fight for you!" Bo exclaimed grabbing Zelda by her cowl she was wearing. "We fight for ourselves, and you have forced us to draw our blades for your selfish cause."

"Release me! I am the leader of this country!" Zelda cried. "This is not a selfish cause, this affects us all. I am not your enemy, I am your ally."

"Well that's pretty hard to tell." Bo hissed.

"Hey, let her go," Link was unsure of what was going on, he was confused, the entire situation was escalating so quickly it was hard to keep up with. Bo and Rusl took care of him as a kid, they were everything he believed in. But…they were against Zelda right now and he wanted nothing more than to back her up and protect her. Bo didn't need to grab her, they could discuss this, it didn't need to get violent. However, if it did, that's why Link was there for Zelda, wasn't he?

"Yes Link, protect the Princess," Rusl sung out from behind Bo. "After all, she is powerless without you. She knows that."

"I am not powerless!" Zelda screeched as she tried to free herself from Bo. "I am the Queen!"

"That is a title!" Bo shouted. "It means nothing without the power to back it up, case-in-point, Ganondorf."

Things were going too far, Link had to stop it. He stepped up to Bo and grabbed his hand. It was as far as he got before Bo released Zelda, grabbed Link's shoulder to hold him steady before swinging his fist straight into Link's face. The boy went flying back into the wall from Bo's absurd monster strength. He lied on the ground completely unconscious. Zelda gaped at the warrior knocked out. She looked frightened back at Bo.

Bo looked heatedly at Zelda. "Now Princess, I'm going to attack you with my fists, you protect yourself with your title. Let's see who wins."

"You wouldn't." Zelda looked at him worriedly. She hated to admit it, but she was counting on Link keeping her safe in this discussion. After all, he promised to protect her, she needed him. She wasn't the fighter.

"No he won't." Rusl stepped forward and put his hand on Bo's arm. "This is just to scare you Zelda, to make you understand. You cannot simply make claims and expect everyone to follow you. You do not get your way just because you're a Princess, or a Queen, or whatever you're _title_ states. Because as you've just learned, you're title doesn't mean anything here. We are willing to help you, not only because we believe it's the right thing to do, but because it is also the smartest decision. We don't trust Ganondorf either, but saying that…we don't exactly trust you either. We're still trying to figure you out. Therefore, we did not like how you handled that situation. We will welcome you into the council meetings and discussions on this matter. No more trying to rally the people of this village behind Link. It may not be obvious to everyone but it's obvious to us. You are putting Link in the position to take leadership if need be."

Zelda fixed her hair and calmed herself. "It matters not, Link has refused the notion time and time again. He doesn't believe his importance to this village. And I just want to state, I'm not throwing a coup or anything of the sort. I simply wanted Link to understand his worth in this village."

"Don't act like you care about him," Rusl sounded upset.

"I do." Zelda was genuinely shocked by that accusation. "You think I don't?"

"I think you may be leading him on," Rusl told her.

There was a groan from the floor and everyone looked to see Link waking up. He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around. "…did I get knocked out?"

"Yes." Bo told him without hesitation.

He got to his feet. "Are things that tense between us?" Link asked the honest question. "I'm sorry guys, but this needed to be done. We aren't betraying you, you know-"

"It's okay Link," Zelda cut him off. She looked at Bo and Rusl. "We've discussed it. I acted to hastily; I was a little afraid and nervous when the Gerudo came." Rusl snorted hearing that but Zelda ignored him and pressed on. "We cannot act ourselves again, we will take part in future meetings on the matters and councils."

"Sounds good," Link shrugged looking at Bo and Rusl. "Are we good?"

"It's fine," Bo waved him off.

"Alright." Link sounded unsure. He hated feeling like he was out of the loop. He rarely was but this seemed like one of those times when everyone else knew what was going on except him. "Rusl?"

"I'll speak with you tomorrow Link," Rusl told him, "I have to speak with Bo."

"If you say so." Link replied as he picked up the Master sword. He opened the door unsure and allowed Zelda to walk out first. He gave one last look at the two men who didn't say anything more. Achilles was waiting outside and was happy to see the two emerge. Link shut the door and followed after Zelda. "Where to now?"

"Back to your house," Zelda answered still sounding regal. Link wasn't entirely sure how he felt when she was like this.

They walked passed the crowd of people who didn't move since they were all gossiping. Things were changing in Ordon and everyone knew it. Now it was just a matter of knowing if the changes were good or not. Link watched as Zelda smiled brightly at them and gave a little wave. Link could tell the people were slightly…afraid. Not in actual fear but more so that they weren't sure how to deal with Zelda anymore. They just…stared. She told them not to kneel or anything, but was she just being polite? Should they still kneel? Link understood, Zelda having royal blood was a hard concept to grasp. But in his case, he was always easy to overcome titles. They didn't have much of an effect on him. He treated Zelda like a 'normal' Hylian and she acted like a 'normal' Hylian. That's what people needed to see. The Princess vibe was pretty strong, it needed to lower slightly because it was already distancing herself from the people. Link needed to remind everyone this was still Zelda.

Link realized he was walking behind Zelda and that held a certain look to it. It meant she was leading and he was following. That couldn't be. They needed to act the same.

Link quickened his pace until he stood next to Zelda. She glanced at him briefly. Link smirked before draping his arm casually across her shoulder and around her neck. "So." He said loudly. "What are you making for dinner tonight? I'm rather sick of the horrible mud you call stew."

Zelda briefly gave him a confused stare before she caught on. "I'd say you should cook but your dinners consist of a main course of meat, with a side of meat, with a bowl of meat, and a pint of ale." She gave him a friendly two-handed shove. It barely moved him but he laughed openly.

"Then I guess we'll just both cook tonight. I'll cook the meat and you make your mud or whatever you call it."

They were passed the crowd now and Zelda took a small peak behind her to see the faces look calmer. Some were even smiling and laughing at the pair. Zelda looked up at Link and whispered. "Thank you."

"Let's just go home," Link's voice didn't sound too pleased as he twisted the Master sword back and forth in his hand. The blood-stained blade looked weightless in his hand and Zelda knew it was far heavier than it appeared. He was thinking about the tension that was building a wide divide between Rusl and him.

"Are you upset?" Zelda inquired quietly but Link didn't respond. Zelda suddenly felt very small. She also felt shameful for reasons she couldn't explain. Her head lowered in response since no words came as she walked silently by Link's side back to the house.

* * *

**I almost cut out the whole swimming scene because it's just so unoriginal and cliché but since I already typed it I figured I'd just leave it in there. So the ending of this chapter. First, I had Bo and Rusl being perfectly happy that Zelda decided Ordon's future, they backed her completely. Then, I realized that didn't make too much sense since she stepped out of place. So I wrote it again with Bo and Rusl furious at Zelda and Link but it came off too strong. So, I toned it down slightly, and this is what I ended with. Bo and Rusl mad at Zelda, but in an understandable way… I guess. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter, things are picking up again but not too much. I know this story moves really slowly, including the horrible updates, so I am sorry. But I do fully intend to finish this story, I love writing it and all the reviews I get are amazing. They really show me there's interest in this story and it makes me want to write the next chapter. Seriously, there is a direct correlation between the amount of reviews I get to updating faster. Show the story some love and it makes me want to write and get the next chapter out faster for you guys. Also, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your reviews like I normally do, I promise I will this time. So leave a review and let me know what you think of Zelda this chapter. She's not so simple after all. Good to see her strong willed once again, am I right? She's been more or less crying throughout most of this story so far, glad I could write her differently. **


	17. Confrontational Demur

**This took longer to update than I planned. I feel bad since I told a couple people in PM's that I was almost done and then a month went by. Actually, I almost waited until Christmas to post this chapter since I like updating on Christmas. But then I realized if anyone found out I had this chapter done but waited for no reason, I'd be hunted down and murdered. So, in a healthy fear of my readers, here's your next chapter.**

* * *

"Damn Ordon, damn them to hell! How dare they do this?" The Gerudo soldier cursed to himself as he led the boars back northward towards Castle Town. It was the day after he left Ordon, he walked all night; too afraid to stop in fear the Ordonians might change their mind. He didn't know the other soldier or emissary but still, they were his brethren. It was outrageous that they were slaughtered under terms of peace. Even if they hadn't drank wine and eaten bread it was just a formality. To be slaughtered like that…and by the Princess! It was absurd. He continued to replay the events in his head but it just never added up. Why would a princess ever act like that? That wasn't the Princess Zelda he imagined. He was hoping things would go smoothly. The Emissary explained everything to him and the other soldier on the way down. It sounded perfect…what went wrong?

But that wasn't the real problem at hand.

"What am I going to tell King Ganondorf?" The Gerudo moaned and dropped his head into his hand. "He's going to skin me alive." The guard had no idea how Ganondorf would react but he wasn't imaging any scenario where Ganondorf would understand and forgive.

"Halt!"

The Gerudo's head whipped up to see five Knights on horses standing in his way. None had their weapons drawn but the Gerudo knew it would take less than a second for them to arm themselves. The Gerudo felt like he could recognize one of them but he wasn't completely sure. To him all knights looked the same, but the one in the middle was sparking some recognition. They all looked filled with battle experience. One even had a glazed over gray eye and a scar starting from above the eyebrow and going downward onto his cheek. The Gerudo was thankful they were on his side.

"Greeting." The Gerudo smiled. "My name's Razeen, good to see some friendly faces." He tried to be overly nice since he was aware the Hyrulian Knights weren't exactly happy to be working for a Gerudo King. However, he knew they swore their loyalty, they wouldn't betray it. Not if they were looking for a good future. A dishonored knight had no respect and would become an outcast in all society.

The Knights shared a look, it was clear to see they all looked at the one in the middle. He must've been the one in charge.

The one in the middle spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I was part of the emissary group that traveled to Ordon."

"You are the emissaries? From Ordon?" His voice was extremely smooth and surprisingly soft for a knight. It made Razeen questioned if the Knight in the middle ever fought in a battle, but his posture pointed otherwise.

"Yes…well, I'm all that's left." Razeen mumbled soberly as he motioned to the bodies on the cart.

"What happened?"

"Butchered."

"Under good faith?" The Knight with the scar asked.

"Yes," Razeen nodded. "It came out of nowhere."

"What do you expect from Ordon," The Scarred Knight grumbled.

"It wasn't Ordon," Razeen swallowed knowing what he was going to say next. "It was the Princess."

The Knight eyed the Gerudo as if birds just flew out from his mouth and soared into the sky.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" The Scarred Knight spoke slowly. "For a second, it sounded like you implied the innocent princess with snow-white purity, Princess Zelda, the teenage girl known for her extreme charity…slew someone."

Razeen had to be careful; he knew how much the Hyrulians loved their royals. "I told you it came out of nowhere. She just…grabbed a sword and struck down my two comrades. She aimed for me but at the last second allowed me to leave. It must be to allow me to tell the story."

"Pardon me if I don't believe you." The Scarred Knight grumbled.

"Well it's true!" Razeen explained. "Why would I make this up? It would make more sense if some Ordon beast attacked us, but the Princess? Who would expect that? Anyways, are you my escort back to the castle? We should get going, King Ganondorf needs to know of this immediately."

"We are not your escorts," The middle Knight spoke, his easy tone kept catching Razeen off guard. "We are watching the lands for Ordon movement. You must make your own way back."

"So you're just scouts?"

"Nope, just standing in the middle of a field to watch the grass grow."

The Gerudo was going to say some few choice words but he bit them back. No point in arguing with these Knights, they did look tough. Except the middle one who looked younger and younger the longer Razeen looked at him. "Very well, I'll be on my way. Long live King Ganondorf."

The middle Knight smiled casually. "Yes, long live the King."

Razeen moved the boar around the give Knights and continued on his way. When he was a little further on he began thinking back on that encounter. It didn't go too poorly, especially since they would've easily butchered him and blamed it on Ordon. It would be a while for Hyrule to accept the Gerudo, even he knew that. Still, he tried to be civil and it worked out well.

"Why would five knights be scouting?" He suddenly asked himself. "They were fully dressed too…that doesn't make sense." He gazed over his shoulder to look back at the five knights and as he did an arrow slammed into his chest. The impact caused him to take a drastic step backwards to stay on his feet. His hand let go of the reigns as it moved to grip the arrow. His mind was blank as he tried to figure out what was happening. His body jolted from the impact of a second arrow, this one higher on his chest. He only had a few more seconds before his body dropped to the ground lifeless.

The Scarred Knight turned to his leader. "That was strange. The idiot thought we were on his side."

The Leader smirked. "Yes, well he did give us good information. Send someone to get that gold and hide the bodies."

The Scarred Knight nodded at the other three Knights who carried out the order. "What's our next move?"

"We wait for Sir Cruxus."

"The Crimson Knight?" The Scarred Knight asked. "Do we know if he even escaped the city?"

"He did," The Leader smirked, "There's no chance they kept him within those walls."

"How do you know he'll come here?"

"Where else would he go?" The Leader chuckled. "He'll do what everyone else in Hyrule is doing. Those that don't submit to Ganondorf that is. He'll head towards Ordon."

"So after we team up with Sir Cruxus…?"

"Well, originally we were going to attack Ordon and rescue the Princess. However, if that Gerudo was telling the truth – and I don't know why he would lie – then maybe she doesn't need to be rescued."

"What are you saying?" The Scarred Knight questioned with his eyebrows narrowed.

"What else? We join with Ordon." The Knight laughed. "What's the saying, the enemy of our enemy is our friend. Well, sounds true enough."

The Scarred Knight chuckled, "You do indeed keep an open mind. I never would've guessed I'd fight alongside Ordon."

"Well Natorux, the world isn't as black and white as we like to believe."

"Sir Gentilesse!" The two Knights looked to see a soldier running out from the woods. "Sir, a pigeon has arrived. There is much movement."

"Where?" Gentilesse inquired.

"From the south east, the Gerudo are traveling in waves."

"Amassing their army no doubt," Gentilesse muttered to Natorux before looking back at the man. "Send a message back to have the scouts keep watch. I need to map out Hyrule, everything's changing. Information is the key now."

"Yes Sir."

"So we wait?" Natorux asked.

"We wait." Gentilesse nodded. "Until I feel comfortable in moving. I want more men in case we do have to invade Ordon to rescue the Princess. Also, we need to send scouts to Ordon to see what's happening down there. Ordon is impossible to predict and apparently our Princess is as well."

"Very well, but…"

Gentilesse quirked an eyebrow at his second-in-command. "But…?"

"It's not easy hiding hundreds of men in the woods," Natorux glanced over his shoulder. "We'll be discovered soon."

"Don't worry, we'll move before that happens." Gentilesse kicked his horse and began a light trot towards the woods.

"If you say so." Natorux shrugged and followed after him. "I wonder what fighting with Ordon will be like."

"Oh," Gentilesse stopped his horse and turned to face Natorux. "Tell the scouts to stay out of the Faron Forest as well."

"Shouldn't they stick to the woods? To remain hidden?"

Sir Gentilesse smiled knowingly. "There are many ancient creatures in those woods, far older than we could ever imagine. It's best not to disturb them, and they don't take kindly to strangers."

Natorux didn't even want to know what Gentilesse meant by that.

* * *

Queen Rutela was in her study looking over the map. Pisces stood over her shoulder gazing down at the map as well. They were trying their best to guess how the Gerudo were going to control the new territory they gained. She had war advisers and other councilors as well but she preferred a personal discussion with Pisces first. He told her the frank truth and never worried about the politics involved. After she felt prepared, she'd bring the discussion to a bigger group.

"They will most likely set up outposts running from the desert to the Castle." Pisces ran a finger showing the line he was speaking of. "To protect their lines and make traveling faster. They want their presence to be known."

"That runs through Lake Hylia." The Queen muttered. "That's our territory."

"Only the water is ours, we have no claim to land, but they may not take that route." Pisces pointed to the forest boarding the desert and the South Hyrule Plains. "They could also go through the Southern Plains. Better roads, faster travel."

"They have to get through the woods first."

Pisces shrugged. "Harder but not impossible. However, it brings them closer to Ordon, and I think that's the one place they're avoiding right now."

"So they are going through Lake Hylia."

"Well…around Lake Hylia, not through it, they aren't Zoras."

"Pisces." The Queen seethed through her teeth. The Zora was definitely helpful but speaking with him took…patience.

He gave her a cheery smile as he always did. "Truthfully, something does concern me."

"Pray tell." The Queen motioned to the map.

"There is no doubt many Gerudo were snuck into the Castle during the festival. That was a great pretense to move large numbers…but even so. If the Gerudo moved through the Lake Hylia area, we would've seen them. No matter how well they were disguised as travelers or what have you…we would've noticed a big movement. The same goes if they cut through the woods into the Southern Hryule Field. It has patrols, they would've been spotted."

"They didn't move as a pack, surely they must've traveled as separate groups."

"All of them?" Pisces seemed doubtful. "Sacking a castle takes a great number of people, to sneak that many in it would take-"

"Weeks." Rutela cut in.

"Months." Pisces corrected. "I guess we shouldn't doubt Ganondorf's planning."

"What if they went northward?" Rutela inquired as she pointed to the area on the map.

"That would take them to the lower lands of the Snow Peak Mountains. That's a hard long journey."

"But…it's less watched. They could've moved more easily and in bigger numbers. They could've come swiftly to Castle Town's east."

"It's possible." Pisces ran a finger across his lower lip thinking. "But if they can move easily northward…"

"How far north can they go?" Rutela knew what Pisces was inferring. "They may have a quick route to Zora's Domain."

"Then again…they now control the Hyrule Fields and the roads, they can move anywhere quickly. We also can't flee in the rivers to Lake Hylia like our usual backup plan. It would be no surprise to see a stronger Gerudo presence around Lake Hylia. They are trapping us in the north; at least, that's what I would do."

"You're right," Queen Rutela agreed nodding. "We need to post more soldiers. We have to have scouts swimming the rivers in teams and take note of everything. In the rivers we can move swiftly. Back in the day we were the eyes and ears of these lands. We will reclaim that right and make sure we are never surprised by Ganondorf."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." The Queen called out.

A servant stepped in. "Your Grace, a Gerudo emissary is here." He quickly exited the room shutting the door behind him.

"Already?" The Queen whispered to herself in shock.

"Well…I guess Ganondorf surprised us." Poor timing never stopped Pisces from making a joke.

"I did not expect them so soon, they needed to stabilize Castle Town first."

"Well," Pisces folded his hands one over the other behind his back. "Maybe they have. Ganondorf has planned this for a long time; that much we know. We cannot assume his plan simply stopped with taking over the castle. We must assume he has planned the takeover of this entire land. Through force or treaty, I do not know, but we must be ready for anything."

"Well I'm not ready for an emissary right now." The Queen stood up grabbed Pisces' arm. "It was on purpose. Ganondorf sent him with no warning, so I wouldn't have prepared the council or anything. But he needed a letter of passage to get by the gates and guards." The Queen's eyes grew wide with worry. "Pisces…you know some members of the council have been trying to rid me of the throne. They gave the proper documentation to the Gerudo, they are in alliance with the Ganondorf!" The Queen quickly walked away. Her left hand was shaking, a nervous habit she couldn't be rid of but hid it in public. Pisces didn't count as 'public'.

"It's okay-"

"It is not okay!" Queen Rutela exclaimed. "We know Albsta has been looking to take my throne. He has been for years. This is the perfect time to take action. What better reason to ally with Ganondorf. If he claims he can give someone my throne, Albsta will easily join him. Ganondorf will have control of the Domain through Albsta and that greedy Zora can finally call himself King. Pisces, this is dreadful, Ganondorf already has everything set into motion. He probably contacted Albsta before the attack on the castle, to make sure he had all the pieces in this maniacal game of his."

"And you don't want me to kill Albsta." Pisces said it so calmly and earnestly it took the Queen off guard. She stared at him unsure for a moment. She often forgot he was a trained killer, his persona simply kept everyone off guard. She often wondered if that's why he acted the way he did. It may have just been another tool for killing.

"Y-you can't just kill him. If it leads back to me in anyway, I'll lose my throne. And you know Albsta has his followers, getting rid of him will only anger those other rats."

"Is that a pun because they're associated with Gerudo now?"

"Pisces!" The Queen exclaimed.

Pisces gave her one of his calm, gentle smiles. "I will not let harm come to you my Queen, now please, I will distract the Emissary while you prepare the council members you trust."

"That will take time."

"Oh no need to worry, I'm rather interesting."

Without another word he left the room leaving the Queen strangely comforted. "As long as he's at my side, I needn't fear anything."

The Queen called for her council members she trusted. Her council had five members, and only three she trusted with absolute loyalty. The other one was Albsta who she was certain wanted her gone, and the fifth one was impossible to read so she kept him out of the loop as well, since she needed to watch who she trusted now. She discussed briefly among the three council members what they should agree on. She was worried Pisces would stop distracting the emissary and he'd grow suspicious. Or worse, Albsta was talking with the emissary first.

The Queen and the three members left the room and headed towards the council room. They took the back entrance so they would be sitting when the guest arrive. Albsta and Kelpa – the other untrustworthy Zora – were already seated. Albsta eyed Queen Rutela humorously, obviously pleased with this turn of events. Kelpa simply nodded but didn't show any emotion. Being an unknown was often far more dangerous than someone openly hating another. Rutela would have to watch Kelpa more closely now.

The Queen made the signal to the servant to show in the Emissary.

The doors opened as they waited for the arrival. She could hear talking and it grew louder as the footsteps grew closer.

"So you see, the reason for my long fingers is because my great, great-grandmother was an octopus. Apparently my great-grandfather has an extra arm, could you imagine that. I surely couldn't, wouldn't go over to well with the ladies…then again maybe it would. And who would've thought, a shark would fall for an octopus but its true love, or so they say. But that left my great-aunt with shark teeth but a round octopus head, quite strange I hear, I've seen the portrait, I feel bad. It's led to quite the family ancestry that my mother use to hide; too embarrassed of it. I say good for the octopus clan! The world needs more octopuses, don't you agree? They're quite majestic creatures all in all, but that's not even the funny part. The octopus…was apparently a squid! Imagine my great, great-grandfather's surprise when he found that out. Surely, I tell you, I'm not making this up, these two love birds – er well I mean fish I guess. Wait…is a squid a fish? I guess that's another discussion, let's just call them fish. Well – these two fish kept right on living with each other, saying it was the inside that counts. How romantic."

The Queen was trying hard to hide her laughter as the Emissary walked in with Pisces talking his ear off about goddess knows what. The Emissary was being a good peaceful representative since he nodded and listened whole-heartedly to Pisces. However, it was as clear as the crystal water flowing through the Domain he was annoyed and wanted nothing more than to have someone save him from Pisces.

Albsta was the first to speak. "Thank you _soldier_ I think you've entertained our guest long enough." The soldier comment was to demoralize Pisces who Albsta never got along with in the first place. The Zora spoke with a slur to his words. He didn't always, but it was because his mouth was slightly askew…from Pisces punching him. Yes, the two were not friends.

Pisces bowed the Queen. "Very well, I'll take my leave."

Albsta grinned with pleasure and he raised his goblet of wine to drink from.

"Oh I wouldn't drink that," Pisces warned as he turned around and headed for the door.

Albsta looked horrified as he quickly set the wine back on the table. "Is that a threat!" He shouted, enraged. It clearly sounded like the glass was poisoned.

"Heavens no, I would never." Pisces called out.

Albsta sneered, upset at the joke to make him look like a fool. He took a sip of the wine since everyone was watching him and he didn't want to seem afraid of a mere joke.

"But I did spit in it." Pisces waved casually over his shoulder as he walked out of the doors. "Enjoy."

Albsta spat the wine out like a streaming fountain. He instantly began coughing and made quite the embarrassing spectacle.

The Queen sipped her own wine to hide her smile reminding herself to thank Pisces for the hundredth time.

"Your Grace." The Gerudo spoke bowing flamboyantly.

Rutela took on a serious demeanor and prepared herself. These negotiations were going to take weeks.

* * *

Link and Zelda were walking through the woods. They agreed to meet Blaine, Malon, Troy, and Ilia to explain things. The two teens walked silently through the forest, with Link in the front leading. They hadn't spoken much since the confrontation with Gerudo. Zelda tried to get a conversation going, a few sentences here and there but it all felt forced. They spoke a little late last night and it was basically Zelda apologizing for her strong actions but Link still seemed a little distant. She knew he just had to figure things out…she hoped. She was sure kissing him and then causing fights among all the people he cared about didn't help. She wasn't sure what do to exactly. But she hoped as she explained things to his friends, he'd listen and understand better as well.

They entered into a grassy opening – one of the many in the Ordon forest – to see their friends standing and waiting. Troy leaned against a tree with Ilia standing next to him. Blaine sat on the ground with his legs crossed but stood up as Link entered. Malon was pacing back and forth but immediately stopped when she saw Zelda. She took a step forward to run up to her but hesitated, as if she wasn't sure that was allowed anymore. Zelda noticed instantly and her eyes lowered to gaze at the ground.

Link stood at Zelda's side and could easily see how upset she was with how his friends looked at her now. They all just stood still…staring. It was heart-wrenching to see Zelda's face grow sadder as each second passed. Link knew how important friendship was to Zelda. These were her first real friends…and she just lost them. Zelda's shoulders raised slightly, her defensive posture whenever she felt uncomfortable. Link was seconds away from saying something, when Blaine finally spoke.

"All hail the mighty queen!" Blaine exaggeratedly fell to the ground and began fanning Zelda with his arms. "Oust thou mightiest Queenth grace us with her heavenly presence!"

Troy was next to fall to the ground, "Oh great queen Zelda! Please, knight me so I may be of greater service in this wonderful Kingdom!" He yanked grass out of the ground and threw it into the air to act like flower pedals.

"Oh Queen Zelda, how wonderful and majestic you are!" Blaine continued with the joke. "But to look upon you is like staring into the sun, the beauty is blinding."

Malon laughed as she dropped to the ground as well, "My Queen, if you could ever allow it, I'd love for you to introduce me to a high nobleman for I might marry into riches and never worry about life's problems again."

Unsurprisingly, Ilia stood still with her arms crossed.

Link laughed watching his friends' antics and could see Zelda openly laughing as well. He was glad they didn't outcast her instantly.

Zelda threw her arms wide and took graceful steps towards the group. "Ah my loyal subjects, it's about time you have fallen to the ground at my feet. You must praise me for my glory is more than you deserve to witness. Be happy to simply breath the same air I do, mere commoners should rejoice at this chance." She kicked through some fallen leaves to have them fly into Blaine's face. "Ah my servants how good it is to see your gravel. I demand you; serve until you lie in a shallow grave." Zelda began laughing and the rest followed. She took on her usual persona. "I'm so glad you guys aren't mad at me."

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Malon questioned.

"Because I lied to you," Zelda meekly reminded.

"Pssh, don't worry, we're mad at Link for hiding you." Blaine insisted.

"What?" Link exclaimed. "Why me?"

"You were hiding her from us," Malon accused as she hugged Zelda. "I'm touching royalty," She swooned.

"This is getting weird," Troy joked.

Zelda hugged her back. "You guys are the greatest."

"Hey," Malon stepped back. "Sorry about your parents, I mean-"

"It's okay," Zelda smiled cutting her off. "We don't need to talk about that."

"You sure?"

Zelda nodded. "But it feels good knowing I don't have to hide myself anymore. Not that I was hiding but…you know."

"Yes, we understand." Blaine said. "But can we know what really happened at this tournament then, since obviously Zelda isn't some tavern wench."

"Tavern wench?" Zelda snapped her head towards Link, "Is that how I was described?"

"No, wait, wait," Link laughed shaking his head. Zelda marched up to him ready to smack him but his laughing face calmed her.

"I'm glad," She whispered so only Link could hear her. "_Really _glad."

Link gave her an honest smile.

"So, tell us the real story!"Malon cheered.

And they did, start to finish. Link's side and Zelda's side, they held nothing back. Link did speed up the King's death out of respect and it wasn't necessary. When everyone was caught up to speed they grew quiet.

"Again, I am sorry Zelda," Malon told her. "I'm glad you're safe but still-"

"I already said it was okay," Zelda smiled. "But now you know…everything. So, can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" Malon hugged Zelda.

"You being royalty is only going to increase the reason for Malon to like you," Blaine teased.

"What are you implying?" Malon narrowed her eyes.

"Shallow. You. Are. Shallow."

"Ah yes the perfect girl gets more perfect," Ilia grunted.

Everyone grew silent for a moment.

"Hey Ilia, come on," Malon spoke quietly. "She's not having the greatest time right now."

"She's not?" Ilia's snorted. "I'm sorry, are her friends and family going to fight in this upcoming war? No, they aren't. Ours are. I don't care what anyone says, what she says, or what you say. Link, you are stupid and ignorant for bringing her here. You have endangered everyone and she's now raising an army of people she doesn't care about to fight for _her!_"

"Hey!" Link cried out. "That's not fair. What do you want her to do? Grab a sword and march back to her home fighting everyone herself."

"No!" Ilia shouted back. "I just hate how her life was perfect and one thing goes wrong and she doesn't have to do anything for it. Other people always fixed her problems and they still are. She hasn't worked hard a day in her life."

"Ilia, come on," Troy argued, "That's not fair."

"I'm just sick-"

"Stop." Zelda spoke with stern eyes and with such a strong voice it silenced her. "Don't pretend for a second you understand my life."

"Don't try and defend yourself," Ilia pressed. "Right now, yes, your life isn't the greatest, it must be tough having a problem for the first time ever."

"You honest think, _honestly think_, this is my first time with a problem?"

"I'm sure Prince Charming not asking you to the ball was terrible."

"Do you know what a whipping boy is?" Zelda suddenly inquired.

"A what?"

"A whipping boy." Zelda stressed.

"Someone that whips other people?"

"No," Zelda stepped towards Ilia with unwavering eyes. "It's someone that gets whipped for my mistakes. It's how they keep me in check when I'm a kid. I couldn't be whipped since it would leave scars which I could not have. And that would also shame my image, so I was never whipped. I use to play with this stable boy when I was only seven or eight. At that same time, I realized the power I had and began abusing it. So, my mother took that stable boy and made him my whipping boy. That way, whenever I misbehaved, they whipped him…in front of me. Can you imagine that horror? Every time you do something wrong, something your mother didn't like. They take a child, who didn't do anything wrong, a _friend_ and whip him until his back bleeds. His life, is ruined, he has no life anymore. His entire life, is to be punished for _my _mistakes!"

Everyone listened to the depressing hard story, shocked this was true.

"It was horrible," Zelda whispered. "And it wasn't as simple as that. I had to be perfect, I was a princess after all. That meant hours of studying countless subjects. How do you get a little girl to study when she doesn't want to, you can't always whip the same boy, he'll die and thus the effect will be lost on me. So they do punish me, but not in a way to leave scars. Ever kneel on rice? Sure, it doesn't hurt for a few minutes, but after ten, or twenty, it's agonizing. This first started when I was eight, because I didn't remember all the family names in Castle Town. At the same age, my mother noticed I wasn't growing properly, meaning I was eating too much and too unhealthily. So, I was put on a diet. Dieting an eight year old, nothing wrong in that. Soup…that's it, just soup. Well, after a month of just soup I grew a little too sick and weak. The doctor finally allowed me to eat real food again, which solids after thirty days of liquids only doesn't go to well. So I had to struggle back from that. My mother still watched my diet, I wasn't allowed anything unhealthy. Well, a servant took pity on me and gave me a sweet now and again. When my mother found out, her fingers were broken."

Link and the rest stared on in utter disbelief…was this what a princess had to deal with? This was Zelda's life as she was raised.

"Don't worry, eventually I learned what to eat and not eat, but still, I wasn't quietly growing correctly. Not to what my mother thought I should be at least. So, I was made to wear contraptions. They were basically really tight corsets that squeezed my body to fit the proper image. Sure, it hurt at first, but after a while you get use to breathing in small breaths. This happened at age nine. Around age eleven I started developing 'hideous imperfections' as my mother called me, you might know them as pimples. That wasn't so bad, just had to wash my face more and wear an itchy burning mask to bed every night. Every now and then a mole would appear on me. See, it's not getting them off that's the problem, that's simple. Just heat a knife and slice it, not traumatizing to an eleven year old girl at all. The problem is healing so they don't scar, but luckily I could avoid some special healing potions from Zora's Domain."

The cheery sarcastic delivery cut deep inside everyone as they continued to listen appalled by what they heard. Malon was seconds away from tears and Ilia stood wide-eyed at Zelda. This was why her skin was so flawless, it wasn't just coincidence. She was bred to be flawless since a young age, it wasn't her at all. It was what her mother forced her to do.

Zelda perked up again, "Oh this one's good. One time, I really got mad and cut my hair. Just hacked it off, and I gave my mother this bright cheery smile. She got my whipping boy and whipped him until his back literally fell off. Ever see that? Can you even imagine it? I didn't think it was possible, but there it was, flesh from his back just fell off. I can never get the image out of my head. He screamed and pleaded in desperate cries for it to stop, but it didn't. Why would it? I cut my hair after all, and that is a heinous crime that deserves extreme punishment. He died later that night, I heard it wasn't quick but quite slow and agonizing. The boy didn't do anything wrong except I was his friend at one point in time. He cursed my name until his last breath I heard."

Zelda's façade washed away as her tone dropped to match what it was like when she was speaking to the Gerudo. She was only a few feet away from Ilia now. "I do not pretend that my life was any easier or tougher than yours. However, I can imagine the rough life you had enjoying your days with your friends. My life is my life, your life is your life. Now get the _fuck _over it and move on."

Silence. No one moved, said, or did anything. What could they do? What does one say in response to something like that? Link stared at Zelda with a new understanding. Her life wasn't easy, it made sense, why she could suddenly become strong-willed and dangerous. Her life was as rough as anyone else's, just in a different way. The pure child abuse she went through…how she was happy at all was a miracle. How could she not hate the world and everything? Link assumed someone who went through that would want revenge, or abuse everyone to finally enjoy life. But Zelda, she truly seemed genuine and caring. She wasn't spoiled at all…it was the opposite.

"How long have you hidden that from the world?" Link asked.

"People in the castle knew, of course," Zelda answered. "But that's just how things are for women in that life. My mother went through it and if I have a daughter, she may go through it as well."

"You wouldn't?" Malon gasped.

"Of course I wouldn't." Zelda's gaze softened. "I could never put that on my daughter, but you get my point don't you." The last comment was directed at Ilia.

Ilia's gaze lowered. "I'm...s-sorry."

"That's great, but frankly, I don't care." Zelda marched backwards in the direction where she and Link entered the grassy area. "I'm not going to simply like you now since you understand me better. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try think about this situations I have put Ordon into so we can all come out alive. Don't think I'm abandoning Ordon, if Ordon loses, I die. That's guaranteed. So I'm as much a part of this fight as you are."

She stepped back into the trees. "Link, I'll see you back at the house, everyone else, I'm sorry this got awkward, I wish it hadn't."

Once she was gone Link stared at the rest of his friends.

"Link," Ilia was starting to cry slightly. "I'm sorry, I really didn't know."

"Who did," Link shrugged. "But doesn't matter, you've been on her case since day one. I'm sure she'll forgive you soon but give her some time. She has a lot of things on her mind."

"So you didn't know either?" Malon asked.

"Of course not." Link told her. "I thought her life was spoiled as well and I told her that many times. I have to apologize as well, we misjudged her, _we all_ missed judged her. She isn't some happy distant princess guys…she's Zelda, she's a person and she needs our help."

"And we'll help her, for sure," Troy nodded strongly at Link.

"Good." Link smiled. He looked at Blaine to see him quickly wipe his eye. "Are you…crying?"

"What? No, shut up!" Blaine turned away.

"…seriously?" Troy leaned to look at his face.

"I'm not alright, just get away."

"You are!" Malon laughed. "What a girl."

"Hey, it was terrible, you guys don't have hearts, it's not my fault!"

Link chuckled and shook his head, "Man, if this is our defense against the Gerudo we're doomed." He began walking away. "See ya later guys, I have to stick with Zelda."

"Yeah, we get ya, see ya!" Troy called out.

Link walked back through the forest thinking about what he just heard from Zelda. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. He thought his childhood was bad because he lost his parents. He hated Hyrule and turned into a mean kid for a while. He wanted vengeance and refused to get Hyrule a chance. Zelda…she had it far worse, living in hell from day to day but had to keep up appearance. Link figured being a princess could be tough but never to that extent. He would find her and talk to her, _really_ talk. He was put off by her yesterday with the sudden demeanor changes, but now it was making a little more sense. She wasn't some damsel to be rescued, she was a fighter, but just kept it below her perfect façade.

"Link."

Link looked up to see Rusl heading towards him. "Uh Rusl, hey, what are you doing in the woods?"

"Looking for you, Zelda told me you were here."

"You saw Zelda?" Link wasn't quite sure how that went. "How'd she look?"

"Like her usual, unreadable self." Rusl answered.

"So…she wasn't crying?" Link asked.

"No," Rusl shook his head. "Let me guess…she told you a sad story."

"Her life story, yes, she did." Link grew a little heated.

"Link-"

"I don't want a lecture." Link hotly cut him off.

"That's too bad, you're in for a real big one." Rusl marched passed Link, "follow me."

"Why should I?" Link huffed. "You haven't been the most understanding person lately."

Rusl let out a quick laugh, "Oh, I'm going to make you understand real soon, your mind is about to be crack open with all the knowledge I'm going to pour into it."

"You think so huh?" Link challenged.

Rusl earnestly laughed. "Link, after I'm done with you. You are going to crawl under a rock and cry yourself to sleep."

Link wasn't sure if Rusl was just baiting him or being serious, but either way…it worked. "Fine, let's go."

Link followed Rusl through the woods until they reached a different grassy area. The forest grew thicker in sections and thinner in other areas. In the beginning, near the village, there were many grassy areas. They grew fewer and fewer until they disappeared all together. The trees would eventually knit so closely it was hard to move around unless one knew how. It was part of the defense Ordon had against invaders.

Rusl stopped walking and turned to Link.

"Now what? Go ahead, make me cry?" Link snorted.

"You're head is thick Link, really thick. It takes a lot to have something dig through your exterior that is the mass amount of hubris you have somehow acquired."

"You're really going to give me a pep-talk to tell me to take things more seriously?" Link chuckled. "Seriously…that's it."

"Link, in all honesty…you've always been a cocky ingrate, but it works for you since you're skilled. However, it's exemplified tenfold since the tournament."

Link clicked his tongue, he knew this was coming. "You're really mad because I was able to beat Lex? That's what this is about. I beat the strongest person Hyrule has to offer and you're jealous."

"What?" Rusl was genuinely shocked. "You can't possibly-"

"Of course I do." Link crossed his arms. "Rusl, I know this is going to sound absurd but I'm starting to believe it more and more every day. I've surpassed you and you can't accept it."

"Surpassed…me? You _surpassed_ me?" Rusl was astonished; never did he think Link was this arrogant.

"I beat Lex, he was better than everyone."

"Link, please, please, tell me you aren't that naïve, I raised you better."

"Rusl, I respect you, you now I do, but…it's the new age." Link shrugged.

Rusl lowered his head and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "I can't believe it." He was in utter disbelief. "You honestly believe that. You truly, honestly, believe, you are the best." Rusl looked up to see his answer.

Link held out his arms wide and shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Okay, you're heads too thick, you need proof." Rusl head over to a nearby tree.

"Prove me wrong." Link challenged.

Rusl broke off two semi decent branches. He took a moment to break the smaller twigs and leaves that extended from them off to make them smooth. In a couple minutes he had to fairly straight practice swords. He tossed one to Link.

"Now, these are lighter than what we're used to, however, that should work to both our advantage. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Link concurred.

"Now." Rusl stood straight up with his arms at his side. "Attack me."

"Rusl, come on, we fought before the tournament, I beat you."

"Alright, then attack, it'll be easy and don't hold back."

"You know I won't." Link planted his foot and swung hard from the left side.

Rusl snapped his wrist blocking the first strike. With a second lightning fast snap of the wrist, his stick slammed into Link's face. Link backed away with his hand on his cheek feeling the sting.

"You held back, don't hold back." Rusl warned.

Link clicked his tongue. He stepped towards Rusl slower. He feinted right, then left, and moved in on the right. Rusl stepped to the left casually as he snapped his wrist again blocking Link's strike. Link stepped closer swinging his stick upwards. Rusl blocked the swing with his own stick once again. Link swung, Rusl blocked it. This went on for a while and Link wasn't out of breath by any means, but it was obvious he was growing more fatigued than Rusl who was still calmly breathing out of his nose. Every time Link swung, Rusl would only move his arm a little but flick his wrist to block the oncoming strike.

"Attack back." Link hissed.

"Why?" Rusl calmly asked. "You're tiring yourself out."

Link took a big step and swung hard from the right. Rusl blocked it quickly before giving another swift strike at Link's face. He took the hit in the same cheek and spun away holding his face once again.

"You're in great shape, and you can last long in fights. For one-on-one fights, you are absolutely amazing. However, in battle, you'll tire a lot sooner. You need to get a better technique, you've always been bad at that, but you just created your own so you squeaked by. Creating your own style isn't simple and I was always impressed by how easily you were able to create one. I let it slide hoping you'd continue to use your instincts to correct the few flaws you have, but you haven't. So I have to. You have a habit of using too much energy for each attack. You're in an amazing shape so it works, but you'll be much better off if you converse your energy better. Look at me, I'm not out of breath and I only have to twist my wrist for defense. And you're technique is just poor, it's the fundamentals you skipped because you mastered the advanced techniques so quickly, but it's time you learned the basics. Once you master the basics you'll see, every other technique you have will become far more deadly. Now, try again."

Link stepped forward and swung again. Rusl blocked it with his own stick and then swung the back of his hand across Link's face. Link stepped back to recover but Rusl stepped forward slamming the stick across Link's face again.

"You can't recover in battle Link."

Link swung as Rusl predicted allowing for an easy block. However, this time Rusl blocked so his stick landed hard on Link's knuckles. Link dropped the stick from the sharp sting and held his hand.

"Everyone, pause the war, Link hurt his hand, he dropped his weapon. Please Link, pick up your weapon so we can continue the fighting. You're lucky, you know the Gerudo are nice enough to wait."

Link growled. "I get what you're doing."

"Do you?" Rusl declared. "Link I'll admit, you have far more skill than I do. Truly, you will surpass me, but not yet. You have more skill but I have better technique and I'm currently winning right now. You're technique is sloppy, and you're growing careless."

"You think I'm growing careless?" Link found that amusing.

"I can predict every strike you're about to make. You show what move you're going to make with your body posture. You show every move before you even make it. You need to control what your body does until the last second. You read people better than anyone; you should know the dangers in someone being able to predict your movements."

"That's because you know me," Link argued. "You know my style, of course you know how I'll fight."

"So, the rest of the world knows your style too, why does it matter if I know it."

"What?"

"The tournament Link," Rusl explained with his eyes hardening. "Tell me Link, what was your biggest secret in the entire world, the one that you could always pull out and surprise anyone. The one thing, that no matter the battle, it would cause you to win."

"I-I don't know," Link was confused. He knew Rusl could talk in circles and steer conversations to where he wanted them. Link was trying to avoid that but it wasn't working to well.

"You're left handed." Rusl hissed. Link's eyes instantly dropped realizing. "No one knew that. Remember when you were young, and I told you to never, _ever_, use your strong hand unless absolutely necessary. When I said necessary, I meant life and death. Not to win a _pointless_ tournament! That was your ace-in-the-hole!" Rusl threw his hands in the air screaming in frustration, "It hurts to think about doesn't it? It's hard to even believe you gave away that secret so easily and _naively_. You could fight so well with your right, people never even questioned. It was to be saved for a last hope, when you were about to die against a better opponent, switching sword styles would give you the advantage to win."

"So." Link's argument was growing weaker and weaker.

"You used it in the damn tournament!" Rusl screamed at Link, he grabbed his shirt so he was only inches away from his face. "What a waste! Ganondorf knows everything about you, he knows your style, your secret, your technique. Everything, you're an open book. And all those knights and Gerudo's watching the tournament. They all know you! Everyone. You weren't supposed to give away your secrets. That's not the point of a tournament. Think about Piscis, did he give it his all? Did he show all his techniques? Do you feel confident that if you fought Piscis you'd win because you know how he fights?"

"…No." Link whispered and looked away.

"What was that?" Rusl leaned closer.

"No." Link repeated louder.

"Piscis could slay you in three moves," Rusl's voice was venom as he put these hard truths on Link. "He is so far out of your league you can't even _comprehend_. And there are so many more like him, so many that didn't fight in the tournament. You know why?" Rusl paused for a moment. "Because they didn't want to give away their damn techniques!" Rusl screamed at Link again. "You fought only those that think they're the best, not the actual best."

"I still beat Lex." Link countered.

"Barely, you barely beat Lex." Rusl laughed. "You had to remove all the weapons, you can't do that in real life. Lex will pick up his sword again if you knock it out of his hands. You got lucky. And if that doesn't take you down a couple notches, this will. How did Lex become Captain of the Guard?"

"My father-"

"No not that," Rusl snapped. "He had experience, the men liked him, he could lead, but most importantly, the King liked him. The King gave him the position. The leader of an army doesn't have to personally be the greatest or most skilled fighter. He just has to be the best leader. He can have other people do the fighting. So Link, you beat a man that is skilled, but not the best – not by a long shot."

"Who's better?" Link pressed.

"Link, you ignored everything outside your own world. You ignored Castle Town and everything that had to do with it. You think Hyrule is just full of knights, some more skilled than the rest. No Link, there are many knights famous throughout the land, even in other countries. But you didn't pay attention to any of it, not your fault personally, no one in Ordon cared, not your age. But my age, everyone who fought in the war ten years ago, we remember these knights. Link, you think Lex was skilled, you cannot believe the skilled knights I've seen. I wasn't in my prime Link, but ten years ago, I was still great, I even considered myself one of the best. But these knights, they were only twenty or thirty. They put the Elite Knights to shame, if a High Nine still existed, they'd easily be a part of it."

"Who, name them?" Link wanted to hear them, they sounded like myths right now but a name meant they were real.

"The Crimson Knight." Rusl was pacing back and forth angrily. "He wears white armor so when he leaves battle, it's covered in red and he can know how many men he slew based off how much blood stains his armor. Haven't heard of him? No? That's okay, he only killed Bo's wife, Ilia's mother."

"What?" Link was shocked. Ilia's mother was an amazing fighter. She was the complete opposite of Bo. She was petite and skinny. She fought with a saber but she could move like water between rocks. She was a hero in Ordon, top of the line among other fighters. Link never saw her fight, but he heard so many stories of her triumphant skill.

"He also killed countless other Ordonians, but that's alright, why bother knowing his name. He could tear you apart right now, easily. No doubt in my mind. If that doesn't concern you, maybe this will. A knight called Soul. He never speaks, but enjoys killing. He apparently steals your soul, I don't know if it's true, but I've seen him take down more of my friends than I want to remember. There are so many more Link, dozens and dozens of skilled Knights that know your face and skill now after the tournament. You gave yourself away, and you need to improve because if you don't…you'll die."

"Every pile of rocks as a piece of gold." Link countered.

Rusl shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter how many there are Link. You of all people know the worth of one man in battle. But all those knights don't scare me nearly as much as Gentilesse. He's only a decade older than you. He fought in the war ten years ago, that meant he was a teenager like you are now, but he was _far _more skilled. He put everyone else to shame and he was half their age. He's everything you aren't Link. He's claimed to be the most skilled fighter in the world, wise beyond his years, and an excellent character respected by everyone. The true picture of a knight, or so I hear. In fact, there were rumors that he should marry Princess Zelda." Link's eyes glared at Rusl hearing that statement and it did not go missed by the older man.

Rusl quieted down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Link, you know I care for you, you know I do. I'm trying to help you but you have to understand. So listen to my words I'm going to tell you right now. You are _not_ skilled enough. You will die if you don't improve. I'm not lying Link, please believe me, you cannot win this war the way you are now."

Link felt like a ton of rocks fell on him. His hands started shaking and his heart beat faster. How was this possible? He was the best, he never lost, he dominated the tournament. He fought Elite Knights, he fought real Gerudo soldiers. He…how could he not be skilled enough? He had to be…he was going to protect Zelda. He was going to be the one to keep her safe.

"Link…you aren't just fighting Knights, there are also Gerudo. Ever heard of the Anausa? The elite group of Gerudo soldiers? They swept across the battlefield ten years ago taking us all by surprise at how skilled they were. We took out a good number of them and they can't simply fill the gaps, but even a hundred of them are more dangerous than you can imagine. There are countless other heroes the Gerudo have. Dramp, a Gerudo that specializes in poison, so deadly it can burn through armor. The Sand Serpent uses whips, doesn't sound bad until they're wrapped around your neck crushing your throat. Link, this isn't some tournament against other people who are showing off. These are real fighter. They live to fight and they don't enter tournaments so their skills will remain hidden. Their skills are only used to kill. They have a leg up on you, and you need to improve immediately or you're done. It's as simple as that."

Link took a moment to swallow that. "H-how do I know you aren't just overreacting?"

Rusl met Link's eyes, "Stop fighting this, admit you need training. You can beat everyone someday. I truly believe that. You have this amazing skill that I have never seen. But it's still raw. You're instinct and basic talent alone carried you this far, but let me do the final bit of polishing so you can really shine."

"You trained me." Link said looking at him.

"I taught you to fight," Rusl eyed him seriously. "Now, I'm going to teach you to kill."

Link nodded slowly but earnestly. "Okay…alright, teach me."

"Excellent," Rusl smiled. "First things first. Zelda is moving out of your house and living in her own home."

"What?" Link exclaimed. "No!"

"It's for the best."

"She won't distract me, I can train." Link argued.

Rusl eyed him suspiciously. "Well, first off, no she will distract you, but that's not why she's moving out."

"What? Why then?" Link asked.

"She's corrupting you." Rusl told him seriously.

"No she isn't," Link retorted.

"She has you wrapped around her fingers, can't you see that?"

"She does not!" Link cried out. "You haven't liked her since she came to Ordon."

"Because she's manipulative!" Rusl shouted throwing his arms wide. "You can't see that? Just look at the crowd yesterday, she swayed everyone as if it was nothing. She's been doing the same to you Link. How sad was the story she just told you? Was it something about her childhood, probably how tough it was? Doesn't that make sense? Why would she tell you a childhood story that was all rose petals and sunshine? That would only make you hate her and be jealous. No, she's too smart for that, she'll make you pity her. Then she'll bring you in closer to her controlling web of lies until you're entangled forever."

"No, no!" Link shook his head stepping back. "She lost it at Ilia. That's what happened. Ilia has been jealous of her, Zelda finally snapped."

"Zelda snapped?" Rusl laughed. "Zelda doesn't 'snap'. She has her emotions perfectly under control at all times, she just fakes it so people believe her."

"You don't know that." Link countered.

"It's obvious, I can see it as plain as day, I'm surprised you can't." Rusl narrowed his eyes and paused for a moment. "No…you can't…not even you would fall for a Princess. Link, you don't fall for anyone girl, not like this. Dear Goddess, tell me you don't love her? She's a Princess Link, you can't."

"I know okay," Link shot back. "I don't, I understand she's royalty and I'm not. Don't worry, I won't make some mistake, but that doesn't mean she isn't emotional. She's a teenager Rusl, like me."

"No, not like you!" Rusl exclaimed. "She's a Princess! She's been tutored her entire life, who knows in what. She must know political strategies; she needs to know how to twists people to her will. It's what women in power do; they outwit everyone else to control them. Zelda is especially good at it. She does it so well, you don't even know it's happening."

"That's not true, stop it." Link hissed.

"I don't know Link, she seems to have made out pretty well for having a castle sacked. She's in the only village that hates Hyrule, she has made friends with as many people as possible, she has gotten us committed to her war, she has _everyone_ dancing for her, and you especially Link: a skilled warrior that could assume a leadership position if Bo and I displease the Princess."

Link thought back to something Zelda told him yesterday back at the pool.

"_This is serious, I can't have people not liking me."_

Was that really why? She was always out talking with different people or getting to know different people. Link was sure she was just friendly but…was she really just trying to get people to like her, knowing she'd need to get their favor someday. At the pool yesterday, she was scared to climb up the rocks because of the height, but after she jumped off them fine. Was she faking being scared so Link could help her? What else was she faking…Link replayed the entire conversation he had with her in the upper-pool. They talked about running away, she mentioned how she wanted him near her, and the kiss. She couldn't…no she couldn't really be faking it? To just draw Link in…was that possible. Was she that good?

"No," Link cried out pointing a heavy finger at Rusl. "She's a genuinely nice girl, she's friendly and kind."

"She's a Princess that wants her thrown," Rusl told Link gently. "You saw her in Bo's house yesterday. She was outraged and would do anything for her throne. That's her Link, she will do _anything_ to get back her throne. You…you're just a stepping stone. Link, it's so obvious to everyone that you're a strong leader. People like you, they just do. You're an arrogant jackass but people like you. You're a great leader and she knows that. She's making a split so if Bo and I don't do what she likes. She's going to put you in power because she has control over you."

"There's no way," Link was finding this hard to swallow. A lump was appearing in his throat as his mind rushed to put the pieces together. "It's not possible. You're wrong…she's not like that, she's not. Okay, I know it can seem bad, but I know the real her."

"How?" Rusl shrugged. "She plays it so perfectly. You're in love with her, if it's obvious enough for me to see, she obviously knows as well. She hasn't slept with you yet, has she?"

"What? No!" Link exclaimed.

"She hasn't made a move on you completely yet because that would be obvious, wouldn't it? If she just slept with you, even you would question if she's seducing you. However, she's playing it so perfectly. I can tell Link, I've been watching. You have this little hope that maybe she does like you. Every time you doubt yourself…she does something to reel you back in. It's control, she needs you in her control."

"_You should choose your words carefully," Link spoke softly, "One could get confused." _

_Zelda very slowly moved in and barely placed her lips on Link's, as if trying to do it so he didn't notice. She didn't pull back so when she spoke her lips brushed her. "The times are confusing, but not us."_

The moment passed through Link's mind over and over and over. He was trying to see her face again, her eyes, to know if it was real…or was it fake. Did she really care for him? What if Rusl said was true and she was just using him? Rusl wouldn't lie, he had no reason to, Link knew he cared for him, he was Link's second father. Rusl gained nothing out of lying to him. But Zelda…Zelda gained everything from lying to him. In fact…she lost more if she wasn't lying. Why would she start a relationship with someone in the town of Ordon? That was downgrading…a lot. She needed Ordon, she said it multiple times, that meant, she just needed to keep Ordon happy, more specifically, Link happy.

"There's no way." Link just couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's true." Rusl put a heavy hand on Link's shoulder. "Just watch her from now on and see, you'll realize soon enough. But for now, have her move out so she can't manipulate you anymore, alright?"

Link didn't answer. He just stared down at the ground. How could Zelda be manipulating him? All the times they had, all their conversations, their jokes, their debates…was it all a pretense so Link would like her. It was impossible but why did it sound so plausible? There was a tiny tinge of truth in it that Link couldn't deny. It made sense and he was finding it harder and harder to argue as each minute passed.

"Why don't you come over to my place for some lunch, then we can start training."

Link snapped his head up. "I'm gonna ask her."

"What?" Rusl exclaimed. "No, no! Don't do that!"

"I'm asking her," Link affirmed. "I don't care if that's not wise or logical or whatever. I don't care. I'm going to confront her and I'll know right then and there if she's being honest or not."

Before Rusl could say anymore Link was dashing through the woods back towards his house. There were too many thoughts rushing through his mind to make sense of any of them. He just needed to get back home, he needed to know for sure that Zelda wasn't lying to him.

He reached his house and scaled the ladder. He threw the door open so fast it startled Zelda and Achilles. She was previously sitting on the floor petting the wolf but when the door flew open she jumped to her feet. Achilles did the same, but after he saw it was just Link, he laid back on the ground.

"Link." Zelda's hand was pressed against her chest in fright but lowered it. "How was your talk with Rusl? I assume he had some choice things to say about me." She gave a small laugh at the end.

Link analyzed the laugh. Was it real? Was it fake? Why was the laugh so perfect, did she do it on purpose just to take Link off guard a little bit? It was impossible to tell. Did she always laugh like that? Was this one different from her real laughter? What was her real laughter? Maybe it was always fake. And that little offhand comment about Rusl, was she trying to poke at what they may have discussed? Was this a façade at not caring while secretly digging for answers? Was she already starting a conversation to be headed in the direction she wanted? She only said one thing, one simply greeting and Link was already lost inside his head trying to decipher everything. The more he thought about it the more it drove him crazy, but at the same time, the more it made Rusl seem right.

"What's wrong?" Zelda noticed right away.

"Nothing," Link quickly responded.

Zelda narrowed her eyes for a moment, "Okay…I don't believe you but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I did want to apologize to you about how I went off on Ilia. I just kind of…lost it. I'm really embarrassed."

He thought back on how Rusl told him she would never just 'lose it'. She was tutored, even her childhood story she just told to Ilia – if true at all – proved her mother securitized everything about her life. The first thing any child learns is temper control, that could only be true for Zelda as well. If anything – there would be even more emphasis, since a princess should never lose her temper. She held it for weeks but suddenly lost it today…it was odd.

"Did you just lose it?" Link inquired.

"Excuse me?" Zelda looked confused and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You could always hold it back before, but this time you couldn't?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda held out her hands slightly. "Link, I'm confused, what are you asking?"

"You really let Ilia have it." Link was catching his breath now. "I've seen you hold it together better but you lost it on her."

"Well, I don't know," Zelda shrugged. "I guess I didn't have to hide my Princess title anymore, so I just felt like I could finally set her straight."

"And you aren't sad right now?"

"I'm not sad? Link, what's wrong?" Zelda took a step towards him but Link stepped back. She saw this and froze. Her hand instantly stuck to her breast worried. "Link, please, tell me what's wrong."

"You just told – without a doubt – the most depressing childhood story I've ever heard." Link played with his hands. "You weren't sad after that? After reliving your memories like that?"

"Of course I got sad but I don't have to cry all the time." Zelda pursed her lips. "Link, tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you."

"Excuse me?" Zelda seemed genuinely offended.

Link shrugged, "What's going on here?"

"That's what I want to know!" Zelda exclaimed throwing her arms out wide.

Achilles heard the raised voice and slowly stood up. He kept his tail, ears, and head low as he headed towards the door. Clearly trying to get the hell out of the way of whatever was about to happen. Luckily, Link didn't shut the door all the way and Achilles nudged it with his nose to get out. This went entirely unnoticed to the two teens.

"I've been thinking." Link started.

"I think you mean, Rusl's been thinking." Zelda countered and crossed her arms.

"Leave him out of this!" Link shouted.

"He obviously just twisted your mind," Zelda snapped.

"He's not the one!" Link hissed.

Zelda's mouth was agape and she took a step backwards. Her head lowered slightly but her gaze never left Link's eyes. "Say that again." She whispered.

"You heard me." Link reaffirmed.

"You think I'm twisting your mind?" Zelda pointed to her chest and walked right up to Link. Her face only inches away, her neck cranked back to look up at him. "Me? You think I'm-"

"Manipulating me." Link finished for her meeting her strong gaze. "Yeah, you know, it's possible. After all, you just happened to come to Ordon, the one place that hates Hyrule. You are able to spin me into hating Ganondorf who I have never had qualms with before. You made sure the people like you, and you got us into a war. I know you'll doing anything for your throne. Does it bother you that you're splitting the leadership in Ordon, trying to place me in a position of power huh? You seem to lead me on just perfectly it makes me wonder. What did you say; you were tutored in certain ways? I can only assume you weren't joking, you definitely know how to get a guy after you. Well done Princess, yesterday's kiss, top notch, just enough to make me want more."

Zelda didn't hesitate to slap Link as hard as possible across his face. Her hand formed into a fist and before she knew it she cocked back and punched him too. It didn't seem to affect Link in the slightest and if anything it hurt Zelda's hand more. Her face became distorted as she tried to form her words but they didn't come. She marched away from Link to the other side of the room. Link watched her, ready for her angry retort and furious exclamations…but he didn't get that.

Zelda paced back and forth with her hands shaking. Link watched as tears started falling down her face. She wasn't openly crying, she carried on as if the tears weren't there. He wasn't sure if they were from being sad or just pure frustration. She finally stopped and twisted on her heels to face Link. She pounded a hand against her chest. "Me? I'm manipulating you? Link, you're manipulating me!"

"Wait…what?" Link was taken aback, he didn't expect that.

Zelda began pacing again, this time wiping one arm across her face and sniveling but it didn't stop the tears. "How dare you, how _dare _you." She seethed as she kept pacing. She was a mix between angry and sad. It was clear to see her trying to work through her feelings but it was difficult. She wanted to be mad at Link, but she was also so offended by his accusations it hurt inside. She wasn't even sure how to respond, she was just at such a loss.

"How could I be manipulating _you?_" Link questioned.

"How?" Zelda screeched. "How? Isn't it obvious Link!"

"No, it's not." Link countered.

"You grabbed me from my room, dragged me throughout the castle, put me on a horse and brought me to Ordon." Zelda froze leaving the air heavy in the paused moment of tension. "You put me in your house and you don't let me leave your sight most of the time. How am I manipulating you? I've had no say in anything I do. You drag me places, make sure your friends watch me, and make sure I'm never alone. You're the one who controls everything I do and knows everything I do."

"I was introducing you to friends," Link argued, "And I didn't want you to be alone in the village, it can be dangerous so close to the woods!"

"You're watching me like a jewel!" Zelda accused.

"What?" Link was so shocked by this he didn't know what to think. "Why would I-"

"Why? Why wouldn't you? The first night, I asked you why you saved me, what did you say? 'Because you're a Princess, and that's what heroes do'…what kind of answer is that?"

"It's the truth?" Link defended himself.

"The truth is you're holding me to gain my throne."

"What!" Link exclaimed. "That's outrageous. I don't want it."

"Who says that!" Zelda threw up her hands. "I've been so worried, so afraid you're using me. I've been helpless to you, I need you to survive and you know that. I can't live without you right now, and you're keeping me all to yourself. You want my throne, once you win this war, you can easily have it, force me to marry you, get the crown and rule Hyrule."

"That's what you think of me?" Link hissed as he jabbed a rough finger into his chest. "You think I'm that shallow. Let me make this clear. I. Don't. Want. Your. Fucking. Throne!"

"But I'm the key to everything, I'm the power here. With me…you can do anything. Why don't you see that, why don't you care about that? My title opens doors and possibilities."

"Shut up about your stupid title!" Link screamed almost pulling out his hair, this was aggravating him to an insane point. "I don't care if you're a princess or a queen, you're Zelda, that's it. I don't care about anything else."

"That's why I don't trust you!" Zelda cried out, with more tears flowing. She wiped her face briefly before shouting again. "I've never heard anyone say that before. I've never heard anyone give up so much power for no reason!"

"That's because you don't know how to trust anyone!" Link screamed.

"You're right, I don't, because people can't be trusted. Not without an actual reason for their actions. You, Link, have no such reason! Or so you claim. Obviously you want my throne."

"I don't want it!" Link screamed louder than ever before. He took a heated step forward. "Some people don't actually like being royalty."

"Who? Who doesn't? Point them out to me if you'd be so kind." Zelda held out her arms wide. "Link, how can I trust someone that acts in ways that I can't understand!"

"That's your fault then!" Link screamed, absolutely enraged. "Why do you think I want it so badly, and why do you think I can even get it. It's your title, your power, and your throne!"

Zelda grew quiet and crossed her arms protectively over her stomach. There was silence only filled with heavy breathing from the exhausted two. Zelda nibbled on her lower lip as Link waited for the answer. Zelda raised her gaze to meet Link's. Her face was stained with tears but held strong determination. "You're so stupid Link, don't you realize…all you have to do is ask and I'll give you everything."

Link took a moment to digest the words. He swiftly took determined steps towards her and she watched him intently but unsure of his actions. He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her towards him until their chests touched. Link grabbed Zelda's hair roughly and pulled back to tip her head up to him. Zelda's startled eyes were met with his cool cerulean ones. Without another second to pass he pressed his strong lips against hers in an intense kiss. Zelda took a moment to realize what was happening but then quickly pressed herself into him as she accepted the kiss.

Suddenly she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she pulled back – red in the face.

"What's wrong?" He gruffly asked.

Zelda looked away, "Your tongue it-"

"It's how Ordonian's kiss." Link gave his trademark confident smirk which had always affected Zelda deeply. "You'll get use to it."

Link moved her head to face his again and began a deep kiss once again. This time Zelda didn't back away as their tongues danced. She never kissed anyone before but she felt a heat rising within her. She pressed harder against Link to intensify the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her so strongly she'd never be able to break away even if she wanted to. Next thing she knew, he pushed her back to the couch and fell on top of her. They continued to kiss with their teeth only bumping once or twice. Zelda apologized after each time but Link only smiled at her innocence. Her face was red and he knew this was all new to her. It made him hungrier for lust but he was well within his control.

At this point, he was pretty confident she wasn't manipulating him.

Manipulating. The word rang bells in Link's mind as he just thought about the moment with Rusl. Link suddenly jumped off Zelda and the couch. She looked at him worriedly by his sudden departure.

"I'm sorry." Link was squeezing his face with his hands, "This sucks!" He shouted.

"What does, what's wrong, I'm sorry-" Zelda quickly grew more worried.

"No, no, no, no, not you!" Link hastily told her. "Honestly, it's not you. But I just have to go, sorry. I swear, I promise it's not you, I just really need to do something."

"W-what? What could you do now?" Zelda questioned almost angrily, but more so upset than anything.

"I just – I'm sorry, I have to go." Link quickly opened the door and shut it leaving Zelda to herself.

"What is going on," She muttered as she sat up.

Suddenly the door opened and Link came charging back in. He leaned down and planted one more deep kiss. Zelda fully accepted it and cupped both her hands on his face. It didn't last long before he stood back up and looked down at her. "Okay, so why don't you get undressed and I'll-"

"No." Zelda glared.

"Okay, so…why don't you get undressed and I'll-"

"Get out," Zelda growled.

Link smirked showing it was all a joke and quickly dashed out the door – calling out as he did, "I'll be right back."

He slid down the latter and sprinted as fast as possible. Epona saw him and rose in worry, but a quick hand signal from Link told the horse everything was okay. He tried to keep Zelda out of his mind for the simple reason it would only make him turn around and head back. The villagers watched him run through the dirt streets. One even asked if everything was alright. Link reassured them, because he knew how it seemed for someone to be sprinting in the village. It gave off a bad sign but Link couldn't worry about that now. He reached his destination. He swung open the door to the house and stepped in. He saw Rusl sitting at his table looking at him with fairly surprised eyes. Colin was nowhere to be seen, most likely outside playing with friends.

"Rusl!" Link exclaimed. "Now listen-"

"No, you listen-" Rusl jumped out of his chair.

"Link." Uli calmly called out cutting Rusl off as she placed spoons on the table. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Hey," Link greeted out of breath. "I just have to-"

"Boots off in the house please."

"Oh," Link looked down, "yes Ma'am." He quickly took them off.

"Have a seat." Uli spoke gently.

"Oh, no thanks, I just-"

"Sit down Link." Uli smiled.

"I appreciate the offer-"

"Link, sit!" Uli snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am." Link quickly slid into a chair.

Rusl chuckled, "That's what you-"

"Rusl." Uli spoke with a warning tone that silenced him immediately. He sat down as well directly across from Link.

Link leaned on the table towards Rusl. "Okay, listen-"

"Link, don't lean on the table."

"Yes, Ma'am." Link quickly sat back.

She placed a pot of stew on the table. Rusl reached towards it but Uli slapped his hand away. "Guests get served first." She ignored the look from Rusl as she poured some into a bowl and placed it in front of Link. She then poured some to Rusl and lastly she gave some to herself.

Uli sat down at stared at Link. "Eat it."

"Oh, of course," Link quickly grabbed the spoon and began eating the stew. It was amazing, best cooking he's had in a while. It brought him back to his childhood when Uli would cook everything for him. As Rusl took on his fatherly role, Uli became his new mother. "It's delicious."

"I added more carrots this time, I was afraid it would overtake the rest of the flavor."

"No, it's wonderful, your cooking is always amazing." Link smiled. He could feel Rusl's glare from across the table. Yes, Link was sucking up and he was not ashamed.

Rusl put his spoon down and folded his arms. "Okay, Link, I know-"

"Rusl, it'll get cold." Uli warned.

"It's okay dear, I think-"

"I spent all that time preparing it and you don't mind if it gets cold?" Uli's gaze was starting to worsen.

Rusl paused for a moment, "…who would I be to let this lovely meal grow cold." He quickly began eating once again. Link was too afraid to stop eating for even a moment and because of this he finished quickly. He was glad it was done so he could finally speak.

Uli noticed instantly. "Link, have seconds."

"Oh, I couldn't, I'm full."

"Nonsense, you're a growing boy." Uli spooned more stew into his bowl. "Now, eat. Link, come now dear, elbows off the table, I taught you better. Rusl, you too, you're setting a bad example." Rusl grunted which was met with a very stern look from his wife.

Within the minute everyone was eating with proper posture, technique, and in silence.

"Link, I really wished you came around more, I haven't seen you in so long." Uli smiled at him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Link offered sincerely.

"Rusl misses you." She told him. Rusl sent a glare at his wife who was unfazed by it. "Colin too, you use to come over all the time. Now, we barely get to see you."

"Things got…hectic." Link tried to explain.

"Oh I know, but still, we must stick together in times like this, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would," Link nodded.

"I've told you this before but I'll say it again. This is your home Link, you are always welcomed here. No matter what's going on outside, in here, we're family." She turned to Rusl. "Isn't that right, dear?" Rusl grunted in response. "That means yes. I'm sure you understand guy's emotions better than I do. "

Link smiled earnestly hearing that. He knew what Uli was trying to do and he honestly appreciated it. "Thank you."

Uli stood up and grabbed Link's bowl. "Now, there's some wood that needs cutting. Link, could you help me out?"

Link knew he wasn't really given a choice. "Of course, I'd love to."

"Rusl, you go help."

"I'm not done," He answered still eating the stew.

Uli reached over and grabbed the bowl from him. "Yes you are, now go help Link."

Rusl grumbled some inaudible words as he stood up. Uli raised her eyebrow at him as if saying 'go ahead, say something'. Rusl wisely decided to remain silent. He followed Link out the door.

Uli sighed, "Men, they're so hard headed."

Rusl placed another piece of wood on the stump and Link strongly sliced it in half. Rusl collected the pieces and put another piece on the stump. Link cut that one as well. It carried on like this for about ten pieces of wood being cut before someone finally said something.

"Wait, what the hell am I doing!" Link suddenly exclaimed.

Rusl chuckled, "You've just been manipulated, it's what women do."

Link slammed the axe into the stump so the blade dug into the wood. He released the handle and wiped his hands on his shirt. "Rusl, Zelda is not manipulating me, she's not. It's that simple. I now you're looking out for me, and I appreciate it. But…you're wrong. You just are."

"Can't you have some more logical reasoning than that?" Rusl stared at him with a bored manner.

"I don't need it." Link met his gaze. "Look…watch her, go ahead. See what she does and see she means best for us."

Rusl took a moment to think before responding. "…you really think that?"

"I do," Link answered quickly.

"You know you're being biased right? And emotional? Two things you shouldn't be when you make a decision."

"You're probably right," Link shrugged. "I'll admit, I have feelings for her. But…I'm smart enough to know she's a princess – hell a queen. If anything comes of this, it'll be a fling. She'll go back to Hyrule after, I'll stay here. That's what's happening, but we all want the same thing."

"And what's that?" Rusl quirked an eyebrow.

"She wants her throne, we want to separate from Hyrule."

"That's what you think is best for Ordon?"

Link nodded strongly. "Absolutely."

"If you say so." Rusl sighed. "Come on, let's start training. There have been too many emotions today."

Link laughed, "Alright, I completely agree. What do we do first?"

"Good old fashion exercise." Rusl stretched his back. "This training is for me as much as you and I'm completely out of shape."

"Well I'm not."

"You've been skipping your endurance training, don't think I haven't noticed." It was true, Link hated endurance training. He was hoping Rusl didn't notice.

"Yeah well-" Link froze. "Dear Din, I left her!" Link exclaimed. "Rusl, I have to go."

"Not a chance," Rusl looked at Link smugly, "You think that is going to work on me? You use to pull all kinds of tricks to get out of running when you were younger."

"This is serious," Link pleaded.

"No excuses and I mean it."

Link wanted to explain that Zelda was currently lying on his couch waiting for him to come back. A princess was waiting for him! Just the thought almost made him turn tail and run anyways. But he didn't want to tell Rusl he just kissed Zelda, it would only make Rusl more cautious of them both. So he had no good excuse to give Rusl.

"Come on," Rusl headed towards the forest. "The stew won't sit well at first but we'll just power through."

Link let out a sign and somberly walked after Rusl while whispering to himself, "Dear Farore, please grant me the courage to face Zelda after this. I fear I may incur the wrath those Gerudo's faced."

* * *

**So, lot's of yelling in this chapter, it got really dramatic, didn't completely mean for that to happen but it just kind of writes itself. But a lot happened this chapter. Knights are on the move, Ilia finally got what was coming to her, Rusl put Link in his place, Link and Zelda moved forward a little bit, and Pisces is part octopus...maybe. Where's all the action am I right? Don't worry, it's coming. Soon everyone will be complaining because there will be so much of it. ****Oh, does swearing bother people? Let me know. I'm trying to keep it to a minimum anyways but I just wanna know if it does. **

**I know some of you may be worried by all the characters I'm adding. Don't be. Just because a character has a name doesn't mean they will take on a big role in the story. It's just better than saying, That Knight or That Guerdo, over and over. Just trying to expand the world so it doesn't seem so empty. ****Also, do not be afraid to send me PM's asking me the status of this story or when the next update will be. I'm happy to answer any PM's. And thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are the greatest. I really appreciate them so keep showing the love. **


	18. Early Preperation

**Beware: long author's note, but it addresses some issues. **

**Sorry this took so long to get out, I swear it was basically done a couple weeks ago but some personal issues arose and I wasn't able to sit down for the final editing to post it. I really didn't think this chapter was going to take so long. Also, I don't know if it's in bad taste for an author to openly state when a chapter is boring but…this chapter is boring. Now many of you are thinking, "Why didn't you make it not boring, then?" I have my reasons. Don't get me wrong, important things happen in this chapter, but it just doesn't feel important. It's one of those chapters which "explains" things. For example, I go into the creation story in this chapter. Some of it is borrowed from the Ocarina of Time, involving the Goddesses creating everything, but, I also added some stuff. Just to blend it better into this story, nothing major. Now, this is extra, it isn't going to advance the story at all, but what it does is enrich the story. **

**A lot of people tell me this story just has this "feel" about it where it doesn't feel like fanfiction, and the reason why (I think) is because it moves so slowly with all this extra stuff. Admittedly…I may have done that enough already and should really just move on it with it. For all you people up-to-date on my chapters, it sucks waiting for the next one because they take so long and then barely anything happens. However, when you read the story as a whole, from start to finish, it flows much better. That's how I'm writing it in my mind, so the story may be slow for a lot of people now, but when the story is done, it should read a lot better as a whole. **

**Last thing: many of you have asked me to put the triforce directly into the story and that won't happen the way you want. I will tell you now, the triforce of courage is not going to appear on Link's hand and the same can be said for Zelda and Ganondorf. However, if you pay attention, you'll notice Ganondorf often prays to Din, Link to Farore, and Zelda to Nayru respectfully. Later in the story, it will get slightly more in depth with the Goddesses, but what I'm going for is that feeling where it's like "Are the Goddesses real? Maybe the people of Hyrule just created them? Is there magic in this world or can everything be explained rationally?" So, sorry to disappoint those that want the triforce to directly appear, but when you pay attention you see it has its influence. **

**Sorry for all that intro you don't care about, onto the story.**

* * *

Ganondorf's lover, Aara, walked down the ornate hallways of the castle to her bed chamber. She saw the Gerudo soldiers standing guard and this told her she entered into the inner area of the Castle. Hyrule soldiers watched the outer areas and kept their usual positions. They were loyal to whoever was in charge, because that was their duty. They were not loyal to any person, but the realm of Hyrule, and that meant anyone who ruled it. That didn't mean the knights were completely trusted however, which was why they weren't allowed to guard the inner areas where the higher Gerudo nobles were staying.

She could see the Gerudo soldiers standing guard were struggling to keep their eyes forward and not watch her walk by. She knew she was a presence everywhere she went and she relished that fact. Every Gerudo adored her, and she was even gaining favoritism among people in Hyrule. She thought it would be harder to gain a people's trust, but it was turning out to be relatively easy. Every man in the Kingdom already loved her for obvious reason, and everyone else fell in line fairly easy. Flash a smile here, donate some rupees there. Soon, everyone looked to her as the charitable wife to the powerful King. Aara and Ganondorf didn't officially marry yet, but it was very clear it was only a matter of time. They worked well together. It was still easy to see people were unsure of Ganondorf. He certainly wasn't loved, but he was respected and people were beginning to understand what he could accomplish. As he constantly told her:

It was better to be feared than loved.

She reached her bedchamber and the two Gerudo guards opened the doors for her. She entered into the large, spacious room and smiled. It still had a cold, castle vibe to it, but she kept decorating it a little bit everyday to make it feel a little more like home. At home, the room opened out onto a deck, with only wooden shutters to close at night. It was warm in the desert, so the room had to be very open. Here, the castle was cold, even in the warm seasons. She changed the fur sheets to silk ones, and added large colorful pillows. She hung drapes around the room and covered the floor in deep ruby carpets. She removed all the wooden furniture, and put long body pillows along with thick blankets on the ground. It was customary in the desert to sit and lie on the floor.

There was only two piece of furniture left: the wide bed that she and Ganondorf shared each night, and the large table, so heavy she could not make it budge. It had thick wooden legs that looked like stumps, with beautiful engravings of the ancient language in them. The table top was also thick and long. On top of the table was a map of all of Hyrule in incredible detail. Standing at the table looking down over his curved nose was Ganondorf.

"Honey," Aara called out walking into the room allowing the guards to shut the door behind her. "People have been looking for you."

"Let them look," He grunted without taking his eyes off the table.

Aara walked over and stood opposite of Ganondorf. She looked down at the map. It was embedded into the table with extremely intricate detail. It was like a painting, with lavish colors and strokes throughout. It gave the greatest representation to the land of Hyrule, every nook and cranny in Hyrule was on this map. The map was not flat either; it rose slightly for mountains and deepened for lakes. It was all too scale and in perfect ratio. Looking down on this large map was as if one of the Goddesses was looking down on Hyrule. It was a map like none other.

There were wooden figures laying all around the edge of the map: horses, soldiers, knights, beasts, and everything else. Each one was hand carved and painted. The table, map, and figures were easily worth thousands of rupees. It was clearly a great gift to one of the Hyrule Kings that has been passed down through the ages. And now it would be passed onto Ganondorf.

Aara picked up one of the wooden figures. "How come you don't place these on the map? You never use them, you just stare at the blank map."

"They just get in the way." Ganondorf grunted without looking up at her. He had yet to raise his eyes to Aara.

"They are supposed to help you organize your strategies." She replied.

"Don't need them."

She was use to his brief statements and his low tone. He did not speak up or elaborate unless he wanted to. Aara was wise enough to not push him, because Ganondorf did not bend to anyone.

"So you remember your strategy when you look upon the blank map?" She inquired as her eyes rolled over the map in all its detail.

"Strategies." He corrected.

Aara's eyes looked up at her lover. "You can remember each tactic without placing markers?"

"Obviously," Ganondorf replied in a bored manner.

Aara smiled to herself. That's just how he was. Ganondorf assumed it was easy to memorize multiple strategies and tactics while staring at a blank map. It was just the opposite. It usually took a group of people to work a map such as this, each controlling their own figures to move around as commanded. But every time Aara saw Ganondorf looking down at it, there was never a single figure placed upon the atlas. His mental power was always stunning. It was also Aara' weakness, because she always wanted to show she was wise as well. It always ended in failure against Ganondorf, but she was always lured into trying. Now was no different.

"I've been worrying about the Gorons," Aara started watching Ganondorf to see if his expression would change. It didn't. He kept his eyes glued downward as they scanned over the map. He was still making plans in his head while she was talking, but she knew he was listening to every word she said. He may not respond, but he was still listening. "We cannot fight in their mountains, and if they join Ordon, we could have a serious problem. There strength in battle is obvious. Don't you agree?"

"No." It was an instant response and it dug a dagger into Aara's chest. It took her a moment to compose herself. "Why not?"

"They will not fight," Ganondorf replied.

"How can you know for certain?"

"Because I do."

"That's not much of a reason." Aara chuckled.

For the first time, Ganondorf looked up at the woman. Aara stared back, unsure of what to do. He was always hard to read. His demeanor was always a mixture between bored and annoyed, so it was tough to tell when he was actually upset.

"The Gorons don't like to fight," Ganondorf started explaining, which eased Aara slightly. However, he did not look pleased in explaining. "Competition of strength, maybe, but killing goes against their nature. They avoid fighting at all cost, unless absolutely necessary. Before the war ten years ago, it's said they didn't partake in any war for hundreds of years. They only fought ten years ago because Darbus is a strange Goron. He likes war, a first of his kind, and as the Patriarch, convinced the Gorons to go to war. The Elders only agreed because they felt foreign pressure from the Late King and Zoras. This time, we have not declared war on them, and Ordon has certainly not declared war on them. They don't need to fight, and once we offer an alliance, they will accept it immediately. In fact, they are already showing favor towards our emissary."

Aara frowned because she knew of no news from Death Mountain and it was clear how only Ganondorf knew. "We have official messenger birds, and Gerudo scouts, why must you keep relying on _those_ people."

Ganondorf knew instantly who she was referring too. He lowered his head to study the map once more. "Because they don't betray me, and they don't tell anyone else. You'd be amazed at the amount of information leaked. This way, I know everything before anyone else, and I know the truth."

Aara pressed forward, not wanting to dawdle on a subject debated many times, always with her losing. Ganondorf trusting _those _people more than their own kind annoyed her, but she couldn't do anything about it so she pressed on. "Okay, so if you aren't worried about the Gorons, then it must be the Zoras, correct?"

Aara picked up a Zora figure from the table and admired its beauty. Even the outfit it was wearing it was accurate to the soldier's garb of the Zora guard.

"Stop that." Ganondorf reprimanded, but not sternly, still in his bored manner.

Aara quickly put the figure back on the table, somewhat shocked he got mad at her for touching it. She put it aside and spoke again. "They say Queen Rutela is an amazing leader. When her late husband passed away, there was a revolt immediately as questions began to rise about her ability as a Queen. She was able to put down the rebellion and prove she had the strength all along. She could be quite dangerous, I fear she follows her loyalty strongly, and she was a good friend of the late Queen."

"I said stop that."

Aara glanced at the Zora figure on the table, she didn't touch anything else. "Stop what?"

"Talking."

Aara smiled inwardly at the insult, it was a battle in itself attempting to talk with Ganondorf "Am I wrong?"

"Yes." Another instant answer that put another knife into her.

"Then how is she still in power, and leading a successful people?"

"Not her."

Aara sighed. He was doing it again – speaking in small sentences – which meant he really didn't care about the conversation. Still, Aara's curiosity was poked with that last comment, so she had to ask. "Who, if not the Queen?"

"Pisces."

Aara furrowed her thin eyebrows. "The soldier?"

"Queen Rutela is a spoiled little girl who is afraid of her own shadow. She lives in constant fear and anxiety over everything. She only has power because no one can take it from her, and that's because Pisces protects her. I honestly do not comprehend why he does it, and I've given up trying to figure out his motives long ago. If he wanted, he could've controlled the Domain ages ago, but he doesn't. Not taking the power that is within his grasp." Ganondorf paused and slowly shook his head. "I do not understand."

"Is he that strong?" She asked.

"The strongest Zora that's ever lived and maybe the strongest fighter in the land. I've often dreamed of fighting him. It would be an incredible match."

"Well I don't think you need to fear him. He's crazy."

"I don't fear him." Ganondorf then smiled which shocked Aara. "He is not crazy. He is more sane than anyone else in this land, but is wise enough to be the fool."

"I don't understand?"

"And you don't need to. But do not underestimate anyone, that should be a given. Whether you think they're a fool, or lame, or dumb…weak, young, or small. Even a child with a blade can still kill."

"A child you say," Aara ran her hand along the edge of the table. "So what about this Link I've heard so much about. The one that could beat Lex, do you fear him?"

"I beat Lex with one kick," Ganondorf reminded, "The man was getting old; there are far more dangerous people in the land than that boy."

"I see."

"But…"

Aara's head snapped towards the Desert Lord. "But?"

Ganondorf ran a finger across his fiery eyebrow, "He has surprised me twice already, and anyone who can do that is worth remembering. And Lex even warned me about him, and that fool did fight the boy, so he must know something. Watching him in the tournament only told me one thing though. He's naïve. He isn't anything special."

"I think you're lying."

"Excuse me?" Ganondorf was hard to read. Aara wasn't sure if he was upset, or didn't really care.

"I've heard you visited him in his prison cell the night of the attack." Aara wasn't backing down. "Something about him caught your eye. You were going to ask him to join you, I know it. You wouldn't waste your time on someone not special. So, I'm curious, what do you really think?"

A sly smile slid across Ganondorf's face. "You do have some vixen in you."

Aara smiled and nodded slightly.

"What I saw?" Ganondorf thought for a moment before answering. "Potential."

"Is that all?"

Ganondorf chuckled deeply. "Potential is the most empowering aspect of any person. If the right person does the molding, they can be turned into anything. I will admit…that boy has amazing potential. I thought his hatred of the Kingdom would have him join my side, but his love for the Princess was stronger I suppose. So, like I said, he's naïve. He passed up power for what…love?"

Aara frowned, obviously displeased with the comment, "How silly of him."

"I will not deny that boy can become a threat," Ganondorf moved on, not caring for Aara's comment. "Rusl can train him to be great, but the simple fact is: he isn't great yet. Meanwhile, there are many great people out there who pose a bigger problem to me. I deal with them first, that boy after."

That reminded Aara of why she was originally searching for Ganondorf. "I forgot to say, there is a knight here to swear his allegiance. He brings with him two hundreds men."

"Brought two hundred men?" Ganondorf thought for a moment. "That meant he returned to the castle, he wasn't already here?"

"That's right."

Ganondorf shut his eyes for a moment as he thought. Aara stood there patiently, because she knew he'd figure it out soon. As expected, a moment later Ganondorf's eyes opened and a wide smile spread across his face.

He began marching towards the door. "Take your clothes off!" He called back to Aara.

She smiled lustfully. "Don't make me wait too long."

Ganondorf opened the doors and stormed out at a quick pace. The soldiers stood more rigid as he walked by to appear proudly in front of their King. He crossed paths with a servant who quickly pressed herself against the wall and remembered to bow at the last second. He ignored the servant, not caring for anything, but the Knight that arrived. He knew who it had to be, and it was a good sign. No, a _very_ good sign.

He reached the audience chamber and saw the knight standing in front of the throne.

A sinister grin smeared the Desert Lord's face. "Soul."

The Knight bowed gracefully, "My King."

"Why do you wish to join me?" Ganondorf wasted no time. "Many of your knightly friends have fled to live in dishonor. I didn't take you for the honorable type."

"Honorable?" Soul licked his lips with an evil glint in his eyes. "I'm certainly not here for honor."

"What do you want?" Ganondorf made his way to his throne. He didn't sit and continued to stand in front of it.

"I became a knight because I can kill without getting in trouble." Soul licked his lips again. "Give me rupees, wine, and women. And I'll be your faithful servant."

Ganondorf tried hard to hide his smile. He was so extremely pleased with this outcome he was almost giddy. Soul was an incredibly skilled knight, one that raised strong morale among troops, and could lead thousands of men into battle. He was famous for being bloodthirsty and murderous. Ganondorf knew the Late King only kept him around because he was too afraid to let someone else have him. Soul was outside the castle during the invasion, he could've went anywhere, but he returned. And that meant he _wanted _to be here.

Things were good indeed.

"Father, father!" Ganondorf looked causally to his right to see his son Dareios enter into the Audience Chamber. He raised his arm to show what he was holding. It was a severed head. He gripped the man's hair as the blood tripped from the neck in droplets like rain upon the stone tiles making sadistic splashes. The head was of a man, who's frozen faced looked to be in absolute pain and shock, showing his death was not pleasant.

"Who is that?" Ganondorf motioned to the head.

"It's my first assassination attempt!" Dareios cheered happily. "I was wondering when someone would try something. Look at what he tried to kill me with." Dareios held up a small dagger and laughed. "It's like a toothpick."

Ganondorf smirked, "Well, congratulations. When people try to kill you it means you have power. But you're getting blood everywhere, go put it somewhere."

"What should I do with it?" Dareios questioned innocently like a small child.

Ganondorf shrugged, "Burn it, put it on a pike, place it under your pillow. Do what you will."

"I'm going to go scare some maid with it!" Dareios laughed and then exited the room.

Ganondorf turned back to Soul. "My apologies, my son is a little…tactless."

"Suits me just fine," Soul licked his lips before smiling. "This place has become wildly more entertaining."

* * *

Link stood on the pathway in front of Bo's home. He watched a mob of people walk down the pathway. There were hundreds of men and women, old and young, heading towards the cattle ranch. It was the only openly grassy area without going out the great plains. It was fairly large and it should be able to handle this mob of people.

Blaine walked up next to Link and stood next to him. "The last time I saw this, I was seven."

"Same." Link grunted.

It was official: Ordon was going to war.

The village of Ordon came alive in one night. Bo made the decree to start preparing for the oncoming war. People dug out their old weapons and armor that they put them away after the devastating loss a decade earlier. Many people thought they may never use them again. They dusted off those old blades, polished their shields, and pulled on their boots for the first time in ten years. It was a new awakening for the village as they felt their old blood run through them once again. It's easy to imagine the village deathly silent, or in fear of the oncoming war. That couldn't be more wrong.

Link had never seen the village so alive and robust with energy.

The older villagers laughed openly and told wild stories of their past. They reminisced with their friends about the old days. They showed the younger villagers a scar on their body, or a chip in their shield. Each one had a story to go along with it. The young villagers who didn't fight in battle yet, bragged about the feats they'd accomplish soon. Kess – the main blacksmith – was overrun by orders. People needed new equipment or needed their old equipment fixed up. The talk of war was filling the air in Ordon and it was giving rebirth to the people of Ordon.

"Shouldn't you be helping Kess?" Link asked since Blaine was a blacksmith in training.

"He said I needed to train for the oncoming battle," Blaine replied calmly. "He's not alone though. Some older blacksmiths came out of retirement and are helping out."

"It's great seeing the village like this," Link commented.

"Only took a war." Blaine joked.

"War is good for the economy, it always has been." Link crossed his arms, "Besides, Ordon has always been a warring village. You saw how dead we became when there was no war. Now look at us."

"I can't deny that, but this is before people start dying."

"Death happens, we all understand the risks."

Blaine nudged Link with his elbow. "Zelda isn't around, you don't have to act so cool."

Link snorted, "I don't act cool around her…but she's right there."

Blaine laughed and looked to where Link pointed. Zelda was sitting on the grass surrounded by kids. She came to stand and watch the villagers head off to training. It was standard royalty procedure to see soldiers that would fight in a war. It didn't take long before the children starting swarming her. When Zelda's title was first discovered, people avoided her slightly, because they were afraid of her status. After a few days, they started speaking to her again. Once they realized she was the same as always, they began prying into the life of a princess. The one's who cared the most were the children, especially the little girls. But even the boys asked about knights and epic tales of Hyrule. Link knew Zelda was intelligent and well studied. But he had no idea she held such vast knowledge of the world. She could answer every question, recite every story, and speak on every subject the children asked. She was like an entire library.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Blaine asked.

Link shrugged, "Who knows."

"Well, let's find out," Blaine grabbed Link by his shirt and began dragging him in their direction.

Link didn't want to say Zelda was currently not speaking to him, and he definitely didn't want to explain why she wasn't. So he went along with Blaine pulling him in Zelda's direction. The Princess' eyes glanced in their direction, but it was only for a brief moment before looking back down at the kids. They sat in a semi-circle around Zelda as she sat gracefully in front of them. Her legs were bent out to the left with her feet tucked backwards.

A little girl's hand shot up in the air, "Princess Zelda, did you have a servant to wash your hair?"

"I did," She smiled. "Do you wash your own hair?"

"Nu-uh," The little girl shook her head a lot, "My mother does, she says I don't do it good enough."

Zelda's smile only brightened, "Same here! That's why I needed someone to do it for me. It's so annoying having long hair isn't it? Boys are lucky."

"My brother doesn't ever bathe!" The little girl shouted, "He's always covered in dirt, and he smells, and we sleep in the same room! He gets all my clothes dirty!"

"Yes, boys certainly have a hard time thinking of anything but themselves," Zelda's eyes darted to Link, and the boy felt like an arrow just plunged into his chest.

Blaine whispered into Link's ear, "Why did she just look at you?"

"Shut up, she didn't."

"Oh man, what did you do?" Blaine teased with a sly smiling spreading across his face.

"Shut up," Link hissed.

"I wash!" A small boy shouted as he raised his hand.

"And you'll get all the girls when you grow up." Zelda replied.

"Eww, girls are gross." The young child looked truly disgusted by that thought.

The little girl from before raised her hand again, and like all children, was too impatience to be called on, "Which Goddess should I pray to, to have my brother stop smelling?"

Zelda let out a slight giggle and covered her mouth. "I don't think you can pray to them for that."

"Mama says you can pray to them for everything." The little girl pressed.

"My mistake then." Zelda nodded elegantly. "It is true; the Goddesses do watch over this world."

Another girl's hand shot up in the air, "Zelda, do you speak to the Goddesses?"

"Speak to them?" Zelda seemed honestly surprised by that question.

"Joony says royalty can speak with the Goddesses."

Zelda, of course, had no idea who Joony was, but she knew children tended to speak with proper names as if everyone knew who they were talking about.

"No, stupid," A boy shouted at the girl, "She can only hear the Goddesses with her ears."

Zelda subconsciously reached up and ran a finger over the tip of her ear. She glanced at Link to see him doing the same thing. Their eyes met quickly before Zelda looked back at the kids.

"Everyone can hear the Goddesses, just like the Goddesses can hear all of you." Zelda replied safely.

"Are the Goddesses real?" One kid asked.

Zelda sucked in air through her teeth, "Oh, that's a dangerous question to ask. What if they hear you?"

"Are they listening now!" One kid shouted.

"They're always listening, and they're always watching over this world."

"Did they really make the world?" A little boy asked.

"Do you know the story?" Zelda inquired to the group, but all their faces remained blank. She knew they knew; every child heard the story at some point. But the kid's blank stares informed Zelda they wanted to hear the story.

Zelda sat up and ducked her legs underneath her so she was on her knees. She used two hands to brush some hair behind her ears before staring. "So!" she exclaimed excitingly pushing her hands out looking at all the kids. "Before the beginning; in a time when time did not exist, and in a place that could not be found. There was only darkness. Pure blackness, so thick, not a single light could shine through. And in this darkness; there was chaos. It was ugly, and scary, and horrible."

Link could see how wrapped into the story the children already were from their unblinking eyes staring at the Princess. Link also noted Zelda's speech. It changed again. Admittedly, everyone changed their speech when talking to children, but Link was starting to pick up on all of Zelda's mannerisms; more importantly, her ability to switch between all her mannerisms.

"In this utter chaos, three powerful Golden Goddesses – who have always been, since before the beginning – descended into the blackness. They decided it was time to start the world. Din, the Goddesses of power, chased away the darkness, and crafted the land, the water, the air, everything you see. After the world was created, it was still empty, and there was still chaos. Nayru, the Goddesses of Wisdom, dispelled the chaos and gave the world the laws and order it needed. Why apples fall to the ground, and why rivers flow downstream. Why fires burn and why the seasons change. Still, after all this, the world was still empty. Farore, the Goddesses of courage, with a mighty wind, blew life into this world. All the people, animals, and fish came into being. Among all of Farore's creations, the Golden Goddesses favored people the most. Din gave the people the power to rule over the world. Nayru gave the people the intelligence needed to rule over the world. Farore gave the people the courage to rule over the world."

Zelda paused a brief moment and had to stop herself from smiling as she looked at the children with awe-filled expressions on their faces.

"The Goddesses watched over the people for ages and didn't interfere, for they swore they would not get involved in the world of the humans. After hundreds and hundreds of years, the three Goddesses began to feel attached to the humans. Still, they did not wish to interfere directly, so they created deities to help in their stead. Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru were created to watch over the four domains. The deities, in turn, created spirits to help them with their duties. Here, in Ordon, Ordona created the great tree Yggdrasil to watch over the forest, and Fenrir, to protect Yggdrasil. That way, Ordona could focus on the people in her domain."

"What about Death and Fate?" A little boy spoke up.

Zelda smiled patiently, "I'm getting there."

"Sorry." The little boy lowered his head apologetically.

"Now, the three Goddesses looked down upon the world and smiled, happy with what they created. However, there was still something amiss. When a person died, they had nowhere to go. So do you know what they did instead?" Zelda asked the group. The kids shook their head, or didn't respond at all. Zelda quickly reached out and snatched a little girl into her arms. "They turned into poes and attacked the people!" She shouted and all the kids cried out with her in fright. Zelda laughed slightly and let the child go back into the pack of kids.

"Din only cared about power, if the humans couldn't fight back against the wondering spirits, it was their own fault. Nayru was wise and knew interfering too much was bad. So she did not want to aid the people anymore. However, Farore, the Goddesses know for passion, and the one who blew life into the people, felt the most attachment to them. She could see the people suffer, so she begged her sisters for help. Her sisters agreed, and their result was Death, a lesser god. Farore created Death, Din gave Death the power over people's souls, and Nayru gave Death the wisdom needed to complete his duty. Din hollowed out the underworld for a place for all the dead to gather. Death went to work and collected everyone whose time passed, and soon, peace was restored once more."

Zelda leaned forward and whispered, "But it didn't last long."

"She's really good with kids," Blaine commented to Link.

"Hmm," was all Link responded with.

"The people of the world had no goal, no point to exist. They wandered around, not really doing anything at all. They had the power to do something, the wisdom to do something, and the courage to do something, but there was nothing to do. Farore took pity once again and begged her sisters for help once more. Her sisters agreed once last time, and thus Fate was created. Just like Death, Farore created the lesser goddesses Fate, Din gave her power, and Nayru gave her wisdom to do what must be done. She was tasked with leading the living and deciding when they were to be passed on to Death.

"Now, everyone else had specific tasks set forth by the Golden Goddesses. For example: Death could only care for the dead, and Ordona could only help people in Ordon. But Fate…oh Fate was different. She had power over all the people in the world. She could decide who did what, when they did it, where they did it, and even how they did it. The Golden Goddesses realized this immediately and went about fixing it. She was too strong. Din took away some of her power, Nayru gave her more wisdom to act properly, and Farore…well, Farore did something a little different. Farore gave Fate some of her passion for the people of this world. With Fate renewed, she went about her task, allowing people to act out their lives, only interfering when need be. However, because Farore gave her some passion, Fate found herself growing closer to the people of the world. She could not interfere much, but she could always help out someone just a little bit. And because she was given Farore's passion, do you know what kind of people she liked the most?"

One kids hand shot straight in the air, "Fate Favors the Fearless!" He shouted.

"That's right!" Zelda exclaimed. "Because Farore loves those who are brave, and Farore gave Fate some of her passion, Fate now also admires those who are brave. And that is why; they say you must be brave, because Fate is always watching."

"But are the goddesses real?" A kid asked.

"You tell me?" Zelda questioned right back.

"Umm I don't know." The kid responded expectantly.

"Well, do you think it would be wise to act like they do exist or don't exist? What if they exist and you act disrespectfully to them? Then you will lose their favor and have misfortune fall upon you. But, if you stay in their good graces and they exist. Then, you will reap the reward, but if they don't exist, you still lived an honorable life."

"…okay." The kid said unsure.

She lost the kid, that much was obvious, but it didn't matter. She slowly rose, "It's time for me to leave." All the kids let out a grown and made pleads for her to stay. "I'm sorry, Link's waiting for me." She gestured to the blonde standing behind the kids.

The kids looked behind them to see Link who gave them a smile and a wave.

A girl looked up at Zelda, "Are you and Link going to get married?"

Blaine began snickering as Link froze. Zelda smiled peacefully and took gracefully steps over to stand near Link. Everyone watched her waiting for her answer. Zelda folded her hands in front of her and then shrugged cutely.

"Okay let's go," Link hissed and grabbed Zelda's hand to lead her away.

A loud call of "awws" could be heard from the little girls among the group, but none louder than Blaine shouting it as the two walked away. He had his hands on the side of his mouth to make his voice louder as he made cat-calls.

Link opened Bo's door and ushered Zelda in and followed in after. They were met with Bo, Rusl, and Ilia all sitting around Bo's small table.

"There a problem?" Rusl asked.

"Link's commitment issues," Zelda smirked as she made her way to her seat.

"What?" Bo, Rusl, and Ilia said in unison.

"Nothing," Link grunted and took his seat next to Zelda.

Bo pressed on, "Princess, would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Bo turned to the boy, "Link?"

"Sure."

Bo rose from his seat and moved to the fire place. He lifted off the hot water and moved to the counter where two cups were already set up. Bo had the flavored leaves in a spoon, spotted with holes, balanced over the top. He poured the hot water through the leaves and the water collected in the cup – now fully flavored. He put the water back over the fire and brought the Princess and Link their tea.

Zelda thanked him and took a sip. She smiled, "This is wonderful. You must allow me to borrow the leaves you use."

"Of course," Bo nodded.

"I must confess," Zelda set her tea down. "I did not expect you to drink tea."

Bo let out a hearty laugh. "I know, I'm a rather big man and drinking tea out of these small porcelain cups certainly does not fit my image."

"To outsiders," Rusl interjected, "Bo is famous in Ordon for drinking tea out of these cups, even if it seems strange for such a big man."

"I disagree," Zelda shook her head, "I think it's a wonderful image for you."

"Your words are kind, Princess."

"I do not see Vex here?" Zelda inquired.

"Looking over the first day of training," Rusl answered.

Zelda nodded, pleased with the answer. "It was quite a sight to see this morning. Everyone seems to be in high spirits, I was worried the opposite would occur."

"We are a village of warriors after all," Bo responded.

"I think that is a good sign indeed," Zelda stated. "But I have to ask. Will they be ready in time?"

"Gerudo has not even declared war," Rusl answered, "It could be months before there is even talk of war among Gerudo."

"Or they could be down here in a fortnight," Zelda replied. "We must be ready."

"We are, Princess, do not worry," Bo covered for Rusl. "We have fought before remember, we know how to prepare."

Zelda nodded, "Do not misinterpret the meaning from my words, otherwise more complications may ensue. I am not arguing that fact and I fully trust you are well within your power to oversee the necessary precautions in this antebellum."

Bo let out a soft chuckle, "Princess, remember among who you are speaking with. Please, no need to use such official and polished words with us."

Zelda frowned, "I meant no disrespect."

Bo shook his head, "None taken, I just fear I won't be able to keep up." He smiled after to show it was a joke.

"I shall keep it in mind as we proceed."

"Well I never really knew what pleasantries were until now," Link joked.

"Tactless as usual, Link," Zelda half-smiled.

"He's right," Rusl shrugged, "Shall we get down to business then."

"How about a joke first, to lighten the mood?" Zelda offered.

"NO!" Ilia and Link exclaimed together.

Zelda's eyes narrowed angrily at Link who shied away into his seat

"I like jokes," Bo tried to mediate the situation unsure of Link and Ilia's actions.

"Let's just...move on," Link suggested.

Zelda's eyes were still glaring at Link as she sipped her tea. She set it back down on the table and turned to Bo – now with a clam face. "Very well."

Rusl started the discussion slightly confused at the atmosphere now. "As you know, this is not the official council that Bo listens too, but we like to keep things more personal. Less arguing and far less political. We told you we would bring you into the future matters of this village and so we have. All we ask if that you be honest with us."

Zelda inwardly grimaced. She was wondering if that last part was a statement to how he thought she was misleading Link. "I will try my best. Why don't you lay out the basic strategy you plan on implementing against the enemy?"

"We kill them." Bo grinned.

Zelda tried to remain stoic but she knew she let her façade drop hearing that. Surely that couldn't be their plan?

"I'm joking," Bo finally admitted and Zelda instantly felt better. "We fight them on the plains outside the village."

"Why not build walls and barricade yourself in the village?" Zelda inquired. "I am aware it isn't as simple as that, but you have the defensive advantage. Would it not be wise to use it?"

Bo folded his hands on the table. "That's a very Hyrulian strategy, Princess. Maybe if we had a castle and strong walls, but we do not. Even if we could, that would mean a siege and those are very nasty. We do not have any storage of food and they would damn the rivers, so we'd run out of water as well. Even if we started storing food and water now, it would never last long enough. To outlast a siege you need to wear down the enemy, but our siege would never last long enough and Ganondorf needs you. He would never rest until he had you. No, waiting behind walls would never do it. And one last thing. When you hide behind walls, every skilled person loses their use. A warrior of Ordon – who may be better than a hundred Gerudo – will be wasting his skill. Why level the battlefield when our skill succeeds theirs? We may as well use that difference in abilities to our advantage."

"Okay," Zelda nodded, "What about when on the field? Will they not send troops through the forest to ambush us or flank the village?"

Bo shook his head, "The opposite. They will not be able to go more than a dozen yards into the forest, trust me on that. The Ordon forest is alive and it does not take kindly to strangers. And even if that wasn't true, it is not easy to move a lot of men through a thick forest. No, they will stay on the grassy field and try to out battle us. That will prevent their vast numbers from overtaking us since our lines will be even. But, we are able to pass through the forest, and that gives us a significant advantage out there."

Zelda seemed pleased with that answer. "What about battle strategy itself?"

Bo and Rusl shared a look before Bo answered. "I mean no disrespect, Princess. But those are kept to Ordon and Ordon alone."

Zelda scowled, "Trust issues remain I see."

"Not personally," Rusl cut in. "This is how our village survives. We do not spread these easily. I am certain you will discover them soon enough, just like the Gerudo, but there is no need to say them now. We will watch over the battle training, so you do not need to concern yourself with that."

Zelda let out a sigh, "I promise you, it was just a question. But okay, that's fine. However, I feel the need to remind you, Ganondorf was there ten years ago. He's seen your strategy."

Bo shrugged in response.

This drew Link's attention, "Wait…did you hold back? Because if you remember, we lost that war."

"We didn't hold back," Rusl quickly answered.

"The opposite," Bo added, "How does anyone get better at anything? Through their mistakes. We tried our best to win, we lost. We discussed why we lost and what we could do to never lose again. We came up with new strategies. No one has seen them yet, that's how it works. On the other hand, Ganondorf doesn't need to change strategies because he was on the winning side last time. We may be able to catch them off guard if he comes at us with the same strategy."

"I'll leave it to you then." Zelda took another sip of her tea. "What do you think the cost of life will be?"

"What?" Link questioned astonished by such a rude question.

"It's hard to say," Bo weighed his shoulders as he answered the question seriously. "We have to see how the first day goes."

"Excuse me?" Link shot at Bo.

"Link, please," Zelda turned to him, "An accurate guess can always be made before the war."

"Don't talk of life and death like you know it," Link quickly shot at Zelda. "These are people out there who are going to fight. Don't sit here and try to calculate it."

Zelda calmly drank her tea until it was gone. "Bo, could you please give me another cup, if it isn't too much trouble. It really is wonderful."

"Of course, Princess." Bo rose from his chair and took Zelda's cup. No one spoke as they waited for Bo to finish getting the tea. Once he set the cup down in front of Zelda she thanked him with a gracious smile.

She took a sip, "This really is great tea."

"Thank you."

Zelda set the tea down, "Link, when was the first time you killed someone?"

Link was off put by the question but answered it all the same, "I was fourteen. Thieves when I was out with Rusl."

"No doubt a young age?" Zelda inquired.

"Not too rare around here honestly," Link answered.

"What about being seven?" Zelda questioned.

"That's pretty rare."

"Then I must be a rarity," Zelda sipped her tea casually and set it back down on the table.

"You don't mean…"

"I was seven when I first killed someone," Zelda could see the shock on all their faces. "There was a council member plotting an assassination on my father. Yes, I know, how cliché and unoriginal, but what can I say, it's unoriginal for a reason. I overheard him speaking with his conspirators and I knew what I heard. I told my father about it immediately, but of course he pushed it aside. I was seven, why would he believe me when the person I named was his loyal council member. So I took it into my own hands. It was up to me to save the Kingdom. I stole a knife from the kitchen and found the man late at night in the library. I pretended I had a nightmare and he came close to comfort me. When he was near me, I dug the knife into his gut. His blood completely covered me. I still remember the taste of it in my mouth as it sprayed all over me. He dropped to the ground and slowly died. I quickly ran to my room and threw my clothes in the fire. I washed my hair to get rid of the blood and then went to bed."

No one spoke as they tried to get over the shock of hearing such a terrifying tale.

Zelda sipped her tea once more before speaking again. "I was horrified of course. I cried all night and vomited as well. I felt horrible the next day but my father lived, so I knew I did the right thing. So, please do not think I don't understand death. I hate it and I hate everything about it. But it's inevitable, and pretending people won't die isn't going to solve anything. Expecting the loss from a battle is only natural and it is necessary in preparations."

Link didn't say anything but crossed his arms, which signaled he understood, but didn't wish to comment.

"Forgive me for that mood dampener," Zelda apologized. "Please, let's continue. Do you think we shall receive any allies?"

Zelda pressed on so fast it took everyone off guard and it took a moment for Bo to respond.

"…Well…we are expecting nearby farmers and hunters to come to Ordon. It hasn't happened yet and we will not force them, but if tradition holds true. People in the nearby country sides and cabins in the woods will migrate to Ordon."

"How many do we expect from that?" Zelda asked.

Bo stroked his chin and glanced at Rusl, "how many you think?"

"Couple hundred." Rusl offered.

Bo turned to Zelda, "It isn't much, but it's better than nothing."

"I'm not complaining," Zelda smiled before moving on. "Do we expect help from anyone else?" No one answered, but she was met with expectant stares. She rose her cup to her lips but paused right before drinking as she realized they were still staring. She set her cup back on the table. "Oh…I see."

Rusl shrugged, implying he knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm lost." Link admitted.

"Same," Ilia spoke in agreement.

"They don't necessarily trust me," Zelda inwardly grimaced.

"We just wanted to see if you'd say it first or if we had to bring it up." Rusl said.

"I wasn't hiding it, I just wasn't aware how open to the idea you were."

"Were open to it, we need help. That much is obvious, but will it come?"

Zelda nodded, "I believe it will."

Link tapped his fingers on the table in frustration. "Can someone allow me to partake in this conversation?"

"We're talking about Knights coming to our aid." Rusl finally shared.

"Umm what?" Link questioned. "I thought they would share loyalty to Ganondorf. Isn't that what the smartest thing for a knight to do is?"

"It is," Zelda nodded firmly. "That is, if they're stuck in the City. They can't run away and they would be executed if they refused. But as we know, there were many people who weren't in the city or who were escaping. Now, there were definitely people who would return to the

Castle Town and pledge their loyalty to Ganondorf. But – at least I like to believe – there are some knights that would not go back. If they escaped, they would stay hidden until they knew what was going on. We received emissaries here which mean it is public knowledge that I am now in Ordon. That means two things. Knights are either going to come charging in here to try and rescue me from the savage Ordon barbarians-"

"Hey." Link called out.

Zelda sighed, "It's just what they're thinking I'm sure. I certainly don't think that."

"And the second being they come to join our fight against the Gerudo," Ilia finished for Zelda.

"Correct," She nodded. "The enemy of our enemy is our friend, or so they say. Hopefully, they come as allies and we could desperately use them."

"But we aren't sure they will." Bo reminded.

"True, which is another reason why I haven't mentioned it yet. No point in getting people's hopes up."

"Will gaining these knights be a big help?" Ilia asked Zelda.

Zelda turned slightly to Ilia preparing to answer but stopped at the last second. She looked back at Bo and Rusl, "I'm not sure how I can answer that without sounding disrespectful."

Bo smiled fatherly understanding. "You are very wise in politics, Princess. It's okay, we won't take offense."

Zelda seemed content with that, but still hesitated to choose her words. "Well, any more people will be a big help and trained soldiers even more so. They already have battle experience and will be very useful in the war. Some knights are…well…they are tough to say the least. The reason I'm so hesitant is because-"

"-because the very same knights killed people we knew," Link answered for her, "Maybe even our loved ones."

Zelda nodded solemnly. "It's easy to forget as I spend time here, but my followers are the very same people who caused you so much trouble. And it puts me in a difficult position. You see…I hope some of the most skilled knights come to my aid, but those knights especially, will be the most unwelcomed here."

Bo folded his hands on the table. "Princess, I am not going to promise you they will be welcomed with open arms, but I will try my best to set an example of how we must forget the history and welcome a new future."

"I appreciate that," Zelda smiled genuinely. "I will try my best as well to make sure they behave themselves. That is, if they even come."

"Agreed."

There was a moment of silence before Link spoke.

"So what do you think Ganondorf has told the people then?" Link asked. "Any chance they just revolt against his terrible rule and we don't have to do anything."

"It's doubtful," Zelda admitted sadly. "Ganondorf is a sly man and knows how to get people on his side. I've never liked him for his ability to manipulate people. If I was in his position, I know what I'd do. I would get the people to like me. Gain the people's favor above all else. Once you have that, you can do anything. Ruling by power and fear will do nothing."

"That does make sense." Link commented.

"It is always better to be loved than feared." Zelda told them seriously.

"But why would Hyrule want to fight against Ordon if we saved Zelda?" Ilia questioned.

"Oh they don't think Link saved me." Zelda answered honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"They saw me riding on a horse with the savage—not a real savage!" Zelda quickly remarked when Link was about to protest. "They saw me being carried away on a horse by the very man who just murdered a soldier and caused huge controversy in the city. It doesn't take a genius to use that intelligently. All Ganondorf has to say is: 'Zelda was kidnapped by those barbarians in Ordon, and my first duty as King is to see her home safely'. That would certainly gather support, wouldn't it?"

"Playing on old prejudices," Bo ran his thumb along the rim of his cup. "That's pretty smart. That will surely be the official saying. The best way to unite people is in time of trouble, and what is more troublesome than someone kidnapping their beloved Princess."

"Killing those emissaries didn't help." Rusl added.

"That's true," Zelda admitted with a sigh. "Would you like me to apologize? If it brings them back from the dead then I surely will, but I don't think it's going to be much help."

"What's done is done," Rusl shrugged.

"If it matters, I believe Ganondorf would've killed them anyways." Zelda offered.

"Too keep his tale true no doubt," Link agreed. "If it was me, I'd meet them on their way back and if the news wasn't favorable, I'd kill them right there. Then spread the tale Ordon murdered them."

"That's probably what happened," Zelda concurred.

"Well nothing we can do about it now," Bo pressed on. "Any other dire matters?"

"Let's see," Zelda thought for a moment and held up a hand with her fingers extended. As she counted off she bent a finger downward keeping track. "Had pleasantries, talked about what Ganondorf might be doing, our battle strategy, people coming to our aid…oh of course, and I told a tragic childhood story to gather some pity." Zelda smiled after showing it was a joke.

"Very well," Bo rose from his chair. "It was a short meeting but we can meet whenever you wish. When things progress more there will be a lot more to talk about."

Zelda raised as well, "Thank you for having me. If you don't mind, could I watch the training partake? I'm interested and my presence may inspire a little. Show some support and such things."

Bo nodded hesitantly, "Just don't make any rousing speeches today, I think we've had enough for a while."

Zelda smiled gracefully, "Of course."

Her and Link began exiting when Ilia called after them.

"Zelda, can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked quietly.

If Zelda was shocked she hid it well. "Of course. Where?"

"Outside if you please," She motioned to the door.

Link stepped aside to allow Zelda and Ilia to walk out. He was happy Ilia was making an attempt to fix things. He wasn't sure how well it would go, but it was a start. The problem was he really wanted to hear what she was going to say but he wouldn't eves drop. Hopefully Zelda would tell him later, but she still wasn't exactly talking with him.

"Link, I got ya something," Rusl suddenly said snapping him out of his thoughts.

Link turned around just in time to catch a heavy sword. It hit him in the chest and he was shocked by how heavy it was. "What the hell is this made of?"

"Iron."

"Seriously?" Link questioned as he readjusted his grip to pull the sword from the scabbard. Rusl wasn't lying, it was iron. "No one makes iron swords anymore. Where the hell did you get this?"

"Had Kess make me something special," Rusl stood in front of Link and held out his hand. Link gave him the sword. Rusl twisted it back and forth as he spoke. "It's the exact same length as the Master Sword. It's just a lot heavier. It's going to be your practice sword from now until the war. You are never going to draw the Master Sword again, and I mean that. Trust me, use this sword for everything from now on and when you go back to the Master Sword you'll be amazed at how much lighter it is."

Link took the sword back from Rusl and moved it back and forth between hands. "This literally weighs a ton. They don't make iron for a reason anymore you know. I fight with one hand and I don't even think I can swing this one-handed. The Master Sword is also lighter than the usual sword of this size, so this is overkill."

Rusl smirked with his arms crossed. "Link, you know I'm right."

Link tried to fully extend his arm with the sword pointing straight out. It was impossible; he couldn't even hold it for three seconds.

Link sighed, "This is going to be tough."

Rusl patted his shoulder, "More than you know. Now, let's get to training."

"Oh Rusl, hold on a moment," Bo cut in.

"Sure," Rusl turned to Link, "Just wait for me outside, won't be long."

Link nodded and made his way out the door, still playing with the heavy sword in his hands. He saw Zelda and Ilia off the pathway by themselves. Ilia was talking and playing with her hands. It looked like she was apologizing, but Zelda was as hard to read as ever.

"What's up with them?" Blaine motioned the girls as Link walked out. "And what's up with that?" Blaine pointed at the sword.

"New training tool, here." Link handed the weapon to his friend.

"This weighs a ton!" Blaine exclaimed. He took a couple swings. "My swords are lighter than most but even I know this is way too heavy."

"Well, it will make me stronger." Link shrugged.

"I don't doubt it." Blaine handed the sword back to him. "Kinda wish I had a personal trainer as well."

"I know man, I asked Rusl but he said it needs to be one-on-one." Link explained sorrowfully.

"I understand, don't worry," Blaine waved him off, "Just wish I had my own trainer. Speaking of which, where's Rusl?"

"Speaking with Bo about something, who knows what."

Just then Rusl walked out the door. "Alright, Link, let's get going."

"Sure Blaine can't come?" Link tried one last time.

"You know I want Blaine to come, Link, I want him to be as equally prepared but I can't train two people effectively."

"It's okay, I understand," Blaine smiled but it was clear he was still upset.

"Sup fellas?" The group turned to see Troy and his mother walking up. She was a rather petite woman, with her black hair extremely short. She had a skinny frame in all areas and she was often mistake for a guy. In fact, it was more likely she was mistaken for a young boy. It didn't seem to ever bother her as she held a very laidback attitude.

She looked at Link and grinned, "Oh Link, becoming manlier every day, Troy needs a new dad, want the job?"

Link chuckled, use to this, "I'll pass."

"Blaine?" She asked.

"I'm good," He grinned.

"Mom, can we just go?" Troy begged.

It was a common routine for Troy's mother to constantly embarrass him.

"Not until I get you a new sibling."

It was also in her nature to be wildly inappropriate.

"Hey Tara," Rusl greeted.

"Hey, the village is expecting you to turn this boy into a true warrior," Tara was referring to Link.

"That's the plan. And same goes for you and Troy."

"He's lazy, so don't hold out much hope."

"Let's go," Troy began walking away.

Her mother didn't follow him and waited a moment. She stepped closer to Rusl and spoke in a whisper so Link and Blaine couldn't hear her. "I'm worried Rusl, these kids aren't ready for this."

"That's why we have to get them ready," Rusl responded honestly. "Even if they hate us for being too tough, it is our duty to get them ready."

"I'm terrified for Troy, and he's an archer. He won't be near any of the fighting, but you must be worried sick for Link. He's put himself in the middle of everything."

"I know, and I've tried multiple times to get him to pull back, but he can't. He has to be the center of everything. That's why I need to train him and I will. I'll make sure he can handle it."

"Okay…okay." Tara patted Rusl's shoulder and stepped back. "Well, gotta go. Link, offer still stands, doors always open."

"Flatter really," Link grinned.

"Who was that?" Zelda inquired as she suddenly appeared with Ilia in tow.

"Troy's mother," Link answered.

"Does she fight too?" Zelda asked.

"Best archer in all the land," Blaine replied.

"So she's good?"

Link turned to Zelda and looked at her seriously, "No really…she's the best in the land. She developed a certain style of archery that makes her the most accurate and quickest. She can shoot an arrow by using her ring finger and pinky finger. With either hand, on horseback, or upside down. We've seen it all. She has been trying to teach Troy as well but he's fairly lazy. Hopefully with everything going on he'll take it more seriously, he has the talent for sure."

"Speaking of training, Link it's time to go," Rusl began walking towards the woods.

"Why must we always go into the woods?" Link asked.

"Privacy, less distractions, an old training ground," Rusl quickly answered, "Now let's go."

"Yeah, yeah, let me just bring this tree-trunk of a sword." Link put the sword over his shoulder.

"New sword?" Zelda inquired.

"I'll explain later," Link answered with a heavy sigh, "right now I gotta go get my ass kicked."

"Have fun," Zelda smiled a little too happily for Link. She was obviously okay with Link suffering a little pain.

"What doesn't kill ya," Link mumbled to himself following after Rusl.

* * *

He was at the market getting some bread when the chill first ran down his spine. He knew he was being watched. He could always tell, but he wasn't sure if it was just the Gerudo guards in the market. No, it felt different; he could tell it was someone else. But it did feel familiar…

"Shit." He cursed under his breath; he knew who it was exactly. There was no point in running, he didn't even know if he should run. He had no idea if he was in trouble or not, but if he was, it was not going to be a fun time. He paid the baker for his bread and casually walked away. He could feel them draw closer and he turned down an alleyway just to get it over with. After about ten steps into the alleyway they called out to him.

"We've been looking for you."

"Wasn't hiding," He responded.

"You were hard to find."

"Not sure where you were, but I was trying to not be butchered by the Gerudo raiding the Castle."

"No excuse."

He turned around to face them, "So, what do you want?"

"Come with us."

Their faces were stern as always. They didn't show emotion and they weren't expected too. He was always the exception. But he knew he was in a dangerous situation. He could run, but he wouldn't get far, they had more watching him from afar, he was certain. Besides, nothing was technically wrong yet.

"Where to?" He calmly asked.

"The Castle." One answered. "Now let's go."

He didn't argue as started walking in the direction of the Castle. They followed closely behind him. He took the loaf of bread and began eating it slowly. Just picking off a piece here and there. It seemed casual, but he was trying to eat a full meal in case he was put in prison. He needed to get as much in him now. As they walked passed a jug of water he scooped his hand in it for a drink. The merchant glared at him but he wouldn't do anything over one quick sip of water.

He walked in front of the two men the entire way and neither said a word. Once they got to the entrance to the castle the two men showed the Hyrulian guards a parchment. A Gerudo overseer walked over to examine the document to make sure. He nodded and the group proceeded inside. They walked up the long entrance and if anyone stopped them, they showed the document. There were no problems and soon they reached the Grand Hall.

Ganondorf sat on his throne and when he noticed them his attention peaked, but only slightly. His lover was sitting next to him and her eyes narrowed seeing the new arrivals. These were the men Ganondorf regarded more highly than his own race. It was a blow to her nationalistic pride and an insult to what she stood for. There was nothing she could do about it and she understood the strategic value of that race, but she still was bitter about it all.

"To the Inner Chamber." He ordered. The Desert Lord – now Hyrule King – slowly stood up and marched to the doors behind the throne. The group followed after him.

Once they reached the inner chamber Ganondorf leaned against the table and crossed his arms. "Who is this?"

"The one we've been looking for," One of the escorts answered.

"It took you a while." Ganondorf grunted. "Is he worth it?"

"He was so hard to find because he _is _worth it," The other one answered.

"If you say so – don't remember him being that great," Ganondorf stated.

"He's our best, if not slightly inexperienced."

"Very well, swear your loyalty." Ganondorf didn't seem impressed by any of this.

He knelt down and crossed an arm over his chest, "I swear myself to you, King Ganondorf, and may I serve you in the justice of the Goddesses until my death."

"Rise and state your name."

He slowly stood up and looked Ganondorf in the eye.

"Sheik."

* * *

**So, like I said, pretty boring, nothing major really happened, except the end. Next chapter will be a little more interesting, and I swear, this war that keeps being mentioned will come eventually. I really appreciate all the reviews and PMs, it means a ton knowing how many people enjoy reading this story. I only hope I can keep it up and not disappoint. Hopefully, next chapter doesn't take me too long, but as I'm sure you all know at this point, that really is an empty statement. **


	19. Knights Arrival

**I got a message from someone telling me they were going to be deployed soon and wished to see my fic updated before they left. So, here it is, rushed and sloppy (when isn't my writing honestly) hopefully done in time. Also, hopefully this chapter is a lot better than last chapter which was fairly boring. Can you believe I've been writing this story for about five years now? Crazy, right? Can't believe I have been writing it that long, I was in highschool when I started it. Now I'm almost done with college. I owe it all to you loyal reviewers for keeping me going. I did not plan on this story being this long or that big, but I love where it's going and hopefully you guys do to. Now, onto the story. **

* * *

It was silent, well, not completely. Finding silence in a forest was impossible, and if there was ever a noticeable silence, something was categorically wrong. Hearing was often a far more valuable sense than seeing. A person always relies too heavily on sight even though it has severe limits. When the eye is tricked, the mind is also tricked. The mind believes what the eye sees, so if the eye is wrong, so is the mind. Hearing, on the other hand, causes a person to hesitate slightly. They always question what they hear, and that extra moment of consideration can often be all that is needed to explain whatever the phenomenon. Not to mention, sound can curve around trees, so while a person may not be able to see more than ten feet in a forest, they can hear for hundreds of feet. A skilled scout knows how to take advantage of this. They know which tree branches make which sound when they break. They know how far away someone is when they hear someone step on a twig. These facts can keep a person alive.

What birds are singing is undeniably the most important. Anyone that knows the song of the birds will know what is happening in the forest, even if blindfolded.

When nature is alone and only surrounded by nature—all birds sing. So, when a scout is in the woods, some stop singing. This alerts anyone else in the area – with skilled knowledge of course – that someone is near them. Therefore, the scout needs to let the birds become accustom to their presence to continue singing. On top of that, they must learn what birds sing and which ones don't when different predators are nearby. Take the average Fringillidae for example. It has a distinct chirp if one knows what to listen for. It will happily sing when a person walks by, uncaring as it has adapted to understand a person means it no harm. However, when a wolf walks by, even if the bird is not the natural prey of a wolf, there is an unknown historical fear of the predator. Some researchers say, the Fringillidae's chirp has another high-pitched tone that a person cannot hear, but it hurts a dog's ears. For this reason, there is an aggressive behavior from a wolf whenever a Fringillidae chirps, and because of this, those birds stop singing whenever a wolf approaches.

This all sounds useless, but it's this inside knowledge which is often the most helpful.

Is was knowledge like this that alerted, Tara, Troy's mother, to the fact a wolf was now near them.

"Do you hear that?" Tara asked in a whisper to her son who was lying next to her.

"Nothing out of the usual?" He mumbled back.

"The Fringillidae have stopped singing." She informed him.

"I don't even know what that is." He sighed.

"A bird."

"Okay, I got that…so?"

"There's a wolf below us."

Troy didn't move, he knew he was safe. They were up at least fifteen feet in the air on a manmade wooden platform wedged between two large trees. It was close to the edge of the forest but it was pushed back a few yards. There were leaves to hide them from anyone on the open plains, but there was enough of a gap for them to see out with a fairly good range of vision. It was a classic scouting loft, there were many erected throughout the forest for Ordon scouts to keep watch. This one was the furthest away from the village, closest to Castle Town, which also made it the most dangerous, since it would undoubtedly be the closest to any enemies. It was why Tara – who was the best archer – always located herself here. She had the best eyes and could see further than any normal person ever should be able to. Not to mention her skill. She could take out a raiding party if need be, and at the very least, slow them down to buy Ordon time to ready its defenses, which she'd alert by sending a colored arrow into the sky. Add in her incredible sense of the forest – such as understanding bird signals – and she was the perfect scout.

Tara was the first line of defense.

She brought her son to try and teach him, but he was as lazy as ever. Admittedly, his attention was peeked now that a wolf was nearby.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I told you, the Fringillidaed stopped singing, they do that whenever a wolf is near."

"Why?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged which was unnoticed on Troy since they were both lying down on their stomachs, side-by-side as they gazed out into the grassy area.

"What do we do?" Troy inquired.

"Nothing," his mother mumbled.

"Well isn't it bad if it's watching us?"

She chuckled slightly, but didn't take her eyes off of the grassy plains. She never would, it was too big of a risk, she'd keep her eyes where they needed to be. They also whispered so she could always listen to the surrounding.

"Why's it funny?" Troy pressed somewhat irked by it.

"She's not watching us."

"Okay…" Troy mulled that over for a second. "First, how did you know she was a she? Second, what do you mean by 'not watching us'? And third, why do you know anything about this?"

Tara reached her hand out and Troy handed her another cherry pit to suck on. Another trick-of-the-trade Tara knew, it kept her mouth from drying out and it kept her stomach from growling. Her other hand was out in front of her, but bent at the elbow. In her grip was her trusty bow with an arrow already notched in but the string was still straight. She could shoot it in less than a second if need be. It was all about being ready and she was _always _ready.

"To answer the first one, all wolf scouts are feminine, have better sense of smell and eyesight apparently. Second, she isn't watching us, she's watching _with _us. Third, every scout should know about the wolf scouts, they are equally important."

"So you've seen this happen before?" Troy asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"You say it like they know a war is coming."

"They do."

Troy stared at his mother, but she kept her eyes forward. "That's insane."

"You better start believing in the power of this forest, it's far more superior than us. The wolves are well aware of what's going on. The entire forest does."

"So you've seen it before, in the war ten years ago?" Troy asked.

He could see Tara's posture soften for a moment, most likely thinking about her late husband she lost in the war, but it didn't last long. She was a true soldier, she stiffened back up the next moment as if it never happened.

"Yes, but they only watched, they didn't fight. Everyone thought they would, even I did. The forest is supposed to help Ordon in a time of need. There are records of Ordon warriors fighting side-by-side with wolves, but that has hundreds of years ago, no one alive has seen it. We were hoping with Ordon facing the rest of Hyrule, we would be aided, but they didn't come."

"But there's a wolf underneath us right now," Troy still hadn't seen her, but he knew his mother was right.

"Yes, but they are just watching. This is their forest; they keep an eye on it. This doesn't mean they will fight, and I really don't know if the forest fighting is a myth at this point."

"I'm gonna take a look." He told her and slowly slide his way to the edge of the platform.

He peered down and didn't even see the wolf at first. It was sitting among the bushes and her hair was a darkish brown, so much it almost looked green. It blended in easily enough, actually, if Troy wasn't near it and already looking for it, he probably wouldn't see her. She sat at stiff attention with her eyes perked and head pointing right out at the plains. Tara was right, the wolf was watching with them. Troy was shocked, he never imagined the wolves were this organized to send a scouting wolf, and have it watch right near them.

"Here," Tara pressed something against Troy's side.

He looked to see it was a dead squirrel. "Why do you have that?"

"You're supposed to give the wolf some food."

"But you didn't know a wolf would be here."

"I always bring one, just in case, I almost didn't bring it today, but good thing I did. Now give it to her already."

"How do I do that?" Troy gave her a pointed look, which she still didn't see because she was looking forward.

"Drop it down to her obviously." She remarked.

Troy grabbed the squirrel and made sure to drop it near the wolf but not on top of her. The squirrel plummeted downward and landed right near the wolf with a small _thud_. The wolf didn't budge even a little.

"She didn't go for it." Troy reported to his mother.

"Did we eat all our food yet? No. She's saving it I'm sure when she gets hungry."

"This is just too weird." Troy shook his head.

"No more talking, I need you to listen in case the wolf makes a hissing sound."

"Wolves don't hiss."

"Well, it's not a growl, or a bark, it's like air just being breathed loudly. It's their quiet warning to us."

"Again, I don't know how you know all this."

"Just listen." She hissed at her son.

"Alright, alright."

He didn't have to listen long before the wolf let out a quick, sharp, but quiet, bark.

"Umm she barked, what's that mean?"

"Get your bow ready, Troy," Tara spoke with a very serious tone, as she slowly rose to one knee.

"Shit, shit, shit," Troy quickly scrambled to get his bow into his hands with an arrow ready. He rose to one knee like his mother. "What's going on?"

"Calm down, and look. You have my eyes, do you see?"

Troy took a calming breath and peered out into the distance. He looked left and right, near and far. He didn't see anything. "I don't-"

"Troy, look, and really look. Not at anything specific, look at it all, and see what doesn't match."

The wolf let out another bark, still quiet, but wanted to make sure the scouts heard her. Tara quickly snapped her fingers twice, which informed the wolf she could see it too.

Troy looked again; he took in everything all at once this time. After a moment, he saw, on the far side, a shadow like figure. It was faint, but he swore he saw it. He narrowed his eyes to that exact location and this time he saw something move in a manner that was clearly not animal.

"Dear Goddess, there's a person," Troy gripped his arrow tighter. "Is this an invasion?"

"Scout," His mother calmly replied.

"What do we do?" Troy urgently asked.

"I need you to stay calm," Tara sweetly told him.

Troy took another breath, he had to get under control, but this was nerve-racking. Who was out there? Was it just a nearby farmer, sheepherder, maybe just a wanderer? But why weren't they out in the open, why in the forest? And why not _far_ in the forest, but right on the edge? Was this a Gerudo, was this the beginning of the invasion, and once this soldier reported back, thousands of Gerudo would be marching to Ordon? Do they kill him, or will that make it worse? Who was out there? This could be the beginning of the war, this could be it! Troy was right at the beginning of it all and he was a good mile or two from Ordon. They were out alone at the furthest scouting loft. It could get bad.

It's no wonder Troy couldn't stay calm.

"This would be good practice for you, but I don't want you to screw up this shot. It has to be a warning only, I wouldn't want you to accidently kill someone." It sounded like it should be a joke…but it wasn't.

Troy watched his mother slowly pull back the bow and adjust it accordingly. Troy watched her breathing slow down until it was so shallow he couldn't even see her stomach move. Her left index finger steadied the arrow tip as she aimed it at the desired target. The string was pulled back further than her head, something that sounds simple, but the tautness of the string was immense. It took a great feat of strength to draw a bow like that. Archers were often thought of as weak, and maybe their bodies were, but their arms and core were always incredibly strong.

Without another second Tara released the arrow, it flew from behind the leaves over the grassy plains, and thudded into a tree right in front of the person. They jumped back in such a fright; they could be seen as plain-as-day now. They quickly scrambled behind a tree out of view from Troy and Tara.

"Now what?" Troy asked.

"We stop the other one." She answered calmly.

"What other one?" Troy questioned peering out.

"Not that way," She notched another arrow and turned around to look inside the forest. "If someone is on one side of the plains, then someone will undoubtedly be on this side as well." Without warning, she bellowed out in an immensely loud voice. "To the person foolish enough to try and sneak in our forest! You have been warned, if I see anyone else try and head to Ordon, I will not miss! Feel free to call my bluff if you wish, just know you are betting your life!"

"I think the guy across the plains heard you," Troy commented as he saw the man start moving back the way he came.

"Good, but they may be back." Tara spoke, "Things just got more interesting, now we _know _that someone is trying to get to Ordon. This is no longer a cautionary watch." She picked up an arrow that had two pouches attached to the tip. "I'll be back, I need to shoot this off but can't do it from our position."

Troy nodded understanding, "I'll keep watch."

It didn't take long for Tara to get into position; she just went about fifty yards deeper into the forest before notching the arrow. She pointed straight up aiming for a gap in the trees before releasing it. The arrow soared into the sky and the speed at which it traveled opened the two pouches hanging off it. They were filled with a thick purple powder that flew out in the trail of the arrow giving it a purple streak in the sky. She knew someone was watching at Ordon and they would see this easily. It would tell them they saw a person, and to keep ready, but it wasn't anything serious yet. After that, she returned to Troy and took her position again.

"It's a little more nerve-racking now, huh?" Troy stated.

"Just keep calm. An archer doesn't rely on adrenalin like a warrior does." She advised.

"Yeah, well, who know waiting and staring at nothing could be so heart-pounding." Troy joked.

"Just the way it is, we just have to be prepared in case something does happen."

"Then we shoot the red arrow right?"

Tara nodded, "We do, though it isn't necessary."

"Home come?" Troy asked.

"Because if we shoot that arrow, that means we're being invaded, and if that is happening, our wolf friend will howl. When she howls, the forest howls, it's hard to miss."

Troy didn't say anything, but he had a flashback to when he was seven. He remembered playing with Link and Blaine when suddenly everything became so loud they had to cover their ears. It was the hundreds of wolves all howling. They were warning Ordon of the oncoming invasion, the one that would take so many of lives. It was a tragic sound, one that meant there would only be death to follow.

* * *

Link was sitting on a rock in the middle of the village watching the inhabitants go about their business.

"So how's training with Rusl?" Blaine asked Link walking up to him.

"It's won-der-ful," Link drawled out sarcastically.

"How's the arms."

Link's arms were at his side hanging downward. "Dead."

"How high can you lift them?" Blaine snickered.

Link paused for a moment, "This high."

'They didn't move."

"Exactly."

Blaine laughed, "Well, what doesn't kill ya."

"Yeah, but I feel like I am going to die."

"So why do you keep the Master Sword with you too?"

Link glanced over his shoulder to see the handle of the Master Sword. "It's an important sword, don't want it leaving my side. I won't use it, but in case I get in trouble, I don't want to rely on this big iron sword. Though, Rusl would probably say I shouldn't be allowed to live if I couldn't defend myself with iron sword."

"So where is Rusl?" Blaine asked looking around.

"With Bo over at the training grounds," Link pointed. He could lift his arms of course; he was just exaggerating the extent of his fatigue. "Why aren't you there?"

"They are still doing some basics, I can skip."

"Oh look at Mr. Warrior." Link taunted.

"Sorry we don't all have personal trainers," Blaine shot back.

Before Link could say anything Zelda appeared, "Link."

"Yes, dear."

"You didn't clean the dishes yet." Her hands were on her hips obviously upset.

Link rolled his eyes, "Seriously, that's the problem."

"Two nights!" Zelda exclaimed extending her hand with two fingers pointing out in Link's face. "They are piling up in the sink."

"I'm training, have pity," Link whined. "You use to love doing chores, you said it was so normal."

"Yeah, well not when it's your turn," She pressed.

"I'll do them later, I promise," Link told her just giving up not really looking for a fight.

"You better," Zelda started walking away but then stopped. Link and Blaine watched her curiously. After a moment, she turned around and walked back.

"Yes?" Link offered somewhat nervous about what he was going to get yelled at for.

Zelda let out a sigh, "I don't mean to yell at you, I know you're working hard, I think it's just because I haven't seen much of you recently."

Link leaned closer to Blaine, "What's happening?"

"I think she's apologizing?" Blaine offered.

"Zelda? Does she know how?"

Zelda's hands clenched at her sides, "It's not easy to apologize to a jackass."

Link gave her a boyish grin, "You can start by rubbing my feet. They're in so much pain."

"I hope you die from a horrible disease that is very agonizing." Zelda hissed and stormed away.

Link looked at Blaine, "Too much?"

Blaine pinched his fingers, "Little bit."

"Damn." Link pushed himself off the rock and headed after her. He jogged to catch up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her. He turned her around and she stepped close to him, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Why are you being so mean?" Zelda asked innocently.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do," Zelda pressed. "You've been short with me for days now."

"You have been bitter to me too." Link countered.

Zelda sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's the kiss, I know."

Zelda's head snapped up at him, "Was I bad?"

"What? No." Link quickly shook his head, "We've just been tip-toeing around one another kind of. We don't know how to interact, and now that everyone knows you're a princess, I'm not sure how to treat you in public. So, I joke and tease you. I don't know."

"Well…let's just take a step back," Zelda suggested.

"Back? Back sounds bad, let's go forward; I say forward steps are the best."

Zelda laughed softly, "We are both really busy, and even though we live together, we are exhausted at the end of the day. We just don't want to deal with it, so, I say…we just…let whatever happens happen."

"Alright." Link agreed.

"Alright?"

"Alright," Link nodded.

"Alright," Zelda turned to walk away but Link grabbed her hand and brought her back.

"Okay, not alright, I don't know what you mean."

Zelda inwardly grinned, "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I'm going to be nice to you," Link spoke confidently, "It's that simple. I'll be nice."

"Link, that's sweet, but we both know your charm is the fact you're such a sarcastic ass."

"Yeah, that is my charm…and being attractive, and smart, and funny, and strong, and athletic, and-"

"Egoistical narcissist." Zelda cut him off.

Link chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on Zelda's forehead.

"Link."

"Yes?"

"That's the things you can't do in public."

Link sighed and stepped back, "Sorry, won't happen again."

Zelda's gaze softened watching him, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"I know, it's okay." Link back stepped away.

"Look, I'm going to go take a nap, but I'll do the dishes afterwards," Zelda offered meekly, "Alright?"

"Okay," Link turned around and headed back to Blaine.

"Did you just kiss her on the forehead?" Blaine asked.

"No, not officially," Link sadly answered.

Blaine nudged Link's arm, "So….do I ask what's going on or pretend I didn't see it?"

"Really, nothing is going on."

"That's the problem, right?"

Link shrugged, "Who knows, man. But we got bigger things to worry about." Link slapped his friend's back. "You see the purple?"

Blaine looked up at watch tower that had gone unmanned for years. It stood near the back of the village, almost in the forest. It was basically wooden planks nailed to a tree to make a ladder so someone could climb to a high platform. It raised above the trees, since the trees surrounding the village were smaller than the one's deeper inside. On the platform was the person who was constantly looking in Tara's and Troy's direction. When they saw the purple trail from the arrow, they raised a purple flag. Now the village would know there were scouts seen nearby.

"Hoping it turns red are we?" Blaine joked.

"I'm waiting for something," Link admitted. "Just not sure what."

It was as if the world was waiting for Link to make such a statement, because as soon as the words left his mouth, the forest came alive. There was a feint howl in the distance and within five seconds hundreds of howls erupted out of nowhere. It was a deafening noise louder than the strongest thunder. It was unified and constant. There were no breaks, it was a constant stream of blaring howls all matched to form as one sound. As if the forest itself was screaming its warning at the Ordon villagers. That something was heading their way and they had to prepare. The warning that only meant one thing: there would soon be countless death.

Link's hand snapped to his sword from his automatic reflexes. He and Blaine shared a look before looking around the village. Kids covered their ears from the overpowering noise and even small children began crying. Link wanted to cover his ears as well it was so loud. He had flashbacks to being younger and hearing the very same noise. It was Ordon's natural defense system, and it was unbeatable.

A chill ran down Link's spine. "Has the war begun?" He whispered to himself. Link let out a screeching whistle, hoping it out carry over the noise of the howls.

"What do we do!" Blaine shouted.

"What do you think," Link growled, his adrenalin starting to pump through his veins. He took off the iron sword from his back and leaned it against the rock he was previously sitting on. He started marching towards the front gate.

"I always wanted to be on the front lines," Blaine grinned as he drew his two swords but kept them low at his sides.

A twisted smile smeared itself across Link's face in anticipation. "We must give Ordon time to ready itself."

"Link!" The boy turned to see Colin running up to him.

"Get out of here Colin," Link ordered.

Blaine looked behind them at the watch tower to look at the flag, "It's green…I forgot what's that mean?"

Link relaxed a little, "As long as it isn't red."

"He's raising a second one…it's the triforce

Link quickly turned to Colin, "Quickly, Colin, go fetch the Princess, she's at my house."

"Okay," He nodded and ran off to Link's home.

"So they're knights huh?" Blaine readjusted his grip on his weapons. "Not sure if that's good or not."

"Assume bad," Link shot back.

Link heard a pattering on the ground and looked down to see Achilles appear at his side. He was able to hear the whistle over the howls after all.

A villager appeared with a spear in his hand, "First line huh?" He joked at Blaine and Link.

"More glory for us," Link remarked.

Another village ran up and stood in line with them. Soon a couple more appeared, all with a weapon in their hand, ready for anything.

"Brothers, if you would be so kind as to let me speak to our visitors," Link spoke with his eyes still facing the gate.

"If they wanna talk, sure," A villager looked at Link, "You are the best at picking fights."

Link smirked, "That's the plan."

A group of Ordonians with big round shields joined the small ranks at the gate and stepped in front. Without needing orders, the Ordonians with spears stood behind them, and poked their tips out between the shields. Link and Blaine stood in the back now. Soon a few archers appeared and readied their bows next to the boys.

"At least we got some defense." Link joked.

"Does anyone know what green means by the way?" Blaine asked.

"Advanced party." Someone answered.

"But a big one," Someone else said, "Or the wolves wouldn't howl".

More and more villages were appearing at the gate and forming into ranks. They didn't need orders, they all knew basic combat, and Ordon basic combat was pretty advanced comparatively. There were at least forty villagers now at the ready at the gates, they were all older, since the younger villagers were training at the cattle area. Link had no doubt Rusl and Bo were organizing them to come marching to the gates at any moments, but it was probably chaos trying to organize a group that large quickly. That's why this first defense was crucial to buy time.

The howling started to die out but there were still some howls carrying. That meant the Knights were approaching the woodland path to Ordon. The first thing Link felt was the ground start to shake from the horses stampeding inward. It was a terrifying feel of tremors representing the power that was about to emerge. Then, Link could hear the barking of the wolves which were chasing the Knights. He didn't know if they were attacking them or simply making their presence known, but by the direction of the barking, he knew the wolves were with the Knights. Hopefully, it was striking some fear into the Knights at least a little bit, anything to help Ordon more.

"Whatever comes through those gates, we do not budge!" Link yelled as he tightened the grip around his sword. The men listened to him, not caring he was half their age. He was a born leader. "We are the first defense, we hold until the rest arrive! What are we!"

"We are wolves!" The group shouted in unison prepared for anything.

A wolf dashed across the open path and plunged back into the woods. Another one followed, to better their position, and then the horses appeared. They came around the bend, dressed in full armor at a galloping speed. The Knights rode on top of them screaming with their swords and spears pointed forward. The wolves were dashing in and out of the trees barking and snapping their fangs at the horses, trying to scare them, but the horses were military trained. They ignored the wolves and trusted their riders to lead them, which was right into the Ordon camp.

"Archers hold fire! Second row, support the shields!" Link ordered. The second line of Ordonians pressed closer until they were right against the backs of the first line. They still kept their weapons pointed out.

"Ready!" Link shouted. "Do not attack first, we will not be the ones to be blamed for this war, but if they are foolish enough to attack, then make sure we finish it!"

The horses entered Ordon but immediately slowed their pace, which was a good sign. They could've easily charged and done some heavy damage to the small defense assembled. The bad sign was the amount of Knights pouring into the village.

"Back, back!" Link ordered and the men slowly shuffled their feet to shift backwards, not by much, but just to keep some distance.

Link still didn't know if they were the enemy yet, and since they slowed it made him slightly calmer. Yet, the sheer number of them was frightening; if they wanted to talk they wouldn't come with this many. Dozens were still pouring in, but instead of advancing into the village, they were moving off to the side, making a wall. They were wise to stay out the forest since the wolves lingered on the edging barking and taunting the Knights with fangs. In fact, the number of wolves was just as frightening. They didn't like outsiders entering without permission.

A few dozen horses entered into the village and then it stopped. They stood side-by-side in two even rows; those with swords in the front, and those with spears in the back. The spears poked out from the first line, doubling up the amount of points. They may not be charging, but it wouldn't take much for the horses to start galloping again. They were still in a ready position to attack if necessary and Link didn't doubt they would. But right now was the most important and tension situation.

The standoff.

No one spoke, and even the wolves stopped barking. They watched from the trees, with their heads low and prepared. Link heard about wolves fighting in battle, but he thought it was just a myth told to children. However, the way the wolves were standing, it looked very real that they may attack any moment. Link glanced down at Achilles who stood at his side. He knew the wolf couldn't see anything from where he was, but the wolf would wait on Link's orders, he didn't need to see.

One knight dismounted from his horse. He was a large man. An average height, but he was very broad in his armor. He had a mace with a sharp ring around its center dangling from his hip. It clinked against the armor as he moved. His visor was down hiding his face as well, but it was clear he knew battle. He just had that aura about him, the confident steps, the prominence of his stature, and the lack of fear upon entering a village full of fearsome warriors.

"Where is the Princess!" He shouted.

"Shocking question," Blaine remarked to Link.

"Let me through," Link quietly told the group.

The wall split in half allowing Link to confidently stroll through the middle. Achilles followed at his side, walking in determined steps. His back was slowly bending with each step. He kept his head low with his sharp eyes glaring at the Knights.

"I wasn't aware I would be speaking with a child." The Knight's eyes fixed on Link ignoring the menacing wolf walking with the boy. "Where is the Princess?

Link stopped only a few yards from the Knight. "Who do you fight for?" Link questioned with a strong voice.

"Who do you think?" He shot back.

"Lots of sides these days," Link commented. "But I hear Ganondorf now controls the 'loyal' Knights."

It was an obvious jab at how many of the knights abandoned their vows to the late King and made new ones with Ganondorf.

"I don't like your tone," The Knight growled.

"I don't like how all you Knights talk about is chivalry and honor. Yet, you couldn't do your one job, and I had to do it for you."

The Knight paused. "…you are Link?"

Link grinned, "It's good you know exactly what I'm talking about by doing your job."

"We protected the Princess!" He shouted, "You stole her."

"Ah yes, I'm sure that's the story, and now you've come to retrieve her have you?"

"Where is the Princess?" The Knight took a step forward.

"You know my name, it is rude not to give me yours," Link was just buying time, that was his main goal.

The Knight shockingly went along with it and removed his helmet. "My name is Sir Natorux."

"And I am Sir Link, because Sir's don't mean much in retrospect."

"Sir is an honor!" The Knight hissed. "One you could never understand."

Link shrugged arrogantly. "Only test of a man is his skill, not his name."

"I could say the same to you, Link of Ordon. Now, where is the Princess!" He screamed.

"Currently," Link looked over his shoulder, "I think in my bed."

Sir Natorux's face reddened and his nostrils flared. "What did you just say!" He roared.

"Sorry, I speak softly sometimes. She's currently in my bed," Link pointed with the Master Sword in the direction of his house.

"What are you doing with the Master Sword!" The Knight yelled in rage. "That's a sacred sword only the King of Hyrule can have!"

"This thing?" Link looked down at it. "It is pretty good for picking my nails with it and cutting meat for dinner." Link demonstrated what he meant at that very moment with a cheery smile at the Knight as he held the sword in his grasp and began picking his finger nails.

"You barbarian!" The Knight howled, put his helmet on, and drew his mace. "I shall teach you how to act properly in front of a Knight."

"Aren't you supposed to slap me with a glove if you're challenging me?"

"I promise you that will be the last remark you make!" Sir Natorux yelled.

"I can't even tell you how many times I've heard that one." Link smirked. "You won't be the last either."

"Sir Natorux!" A Knight yelled.

"Stay out of this, unless those barbarians interfere."

"Oh we won't!" Blaine shouted from the back. "Link could take you all on!"

"Show them why Knights are just little girls that have to hide behind metal!" Another villager yelled.

"Then come at me!" Natorux shouted.

"Achilles, back," Link ordered the wolf who slowly stepped backwards a couple paces to give the fighters some room.

Link swung his sword calmly in his hand and turned to put his right side towards the Knight. He also kept the sword in his right hand, he remembered what Rusl said; he would not be making that mistake again. He began walking backwards to circle the Knight who stood in a strong ready position. He didn't carry a shield which meant once he attacked, he would not stop. His build was not one to dance or be fancy. He would trade blows with Link, he had armor he could take the hits. No shield meant he was aggressive and would keep Link on the defensive. Coincidently, Link didn't have his shield either, he could've asked someone for theirs, but he didn't need it.

Link saw the Knight shift his weight slightly and knew he would attack. Instead of preparing the defense he took a quick step in, but then back out—faking attacking. Natorux fell for it and quickly stepped back, only to be laughed at by the Ordonians for falling for Link's fake.

"That's it boy!" Natorux charged Link with more speed than the boy thought he would have.

But even if the Knight was fast, Link was faster. Link put his right hand behind his back with the sword pointing upwards, running parallel to his spine. Natorux raised the mace above his head and swung it down with immense strength. Since Link's right foot was in front, he lifted it as he pivoted on his left foot, so his right foot was now behind him, essentially taking a half a step backwards and to the side. The mace came down in front of Link missing, but Natorux used his strength to swing it in his backhand in an uppercut at Link's face. Link didn't move his feet but leaned backwards so the mace passed by his face safely. Link quickly whipped his body forward and slammed his head into Natorux's helmet. The Knight stepped backwards, not in pain but in surprise. That wasn't a light headbutt, Link really smashed him. He's never been headbutted in his helmet before…it didn't make sense.

Link had a sly grin across his face which put a little more fear into Natorux. He wasn't going all out on the first swings, but he didn't like how calmly and easily Link dodged and countered. Not to mention Link kept his sword behind him the entire time, the last place it should be. It wasn't that Link was confident; it's that he carried this feeling that he wasn't scared even a little

"You're crazy," Natorux claimed.

Link shrugged and then danced on his toes a bit. "Better come at me seriously."

"I'm going to mess up that pretty face of yours," He growled and charged again.

Link leaned back to avoid the swing and stepped around the Knight who turned and swung again. Link jumped back and Natorux chased after him with a follow up swing. Link leaned to dodge it and then hopped back to avoid the swing after that. He never struck back but continued to dodge by either leaning or stepping around the Knight. The difference in speed was evident and Natorux was starting to get worried at how _casually _Link was dodging his attacks. Natorux charged with a little extra vigor this time to make sure he could land a hit. Link spun around the swing and lowered his sword so it was horizontal, but still behind his back. While he was spinning the sword knocked into Natorux' back. Not doing any damage because of the armor, but the ego blow was more damaging.

"Please tell me this isn't the power of a knight." Link grinned.

Natorux paused for a moment. The spin and strike wasn't that bad overall. The part that worried him was how Link spun right into his blind-spot of the helmet and then struck. It was a sign he was not lucky but actually knew exactly what he was doing.

Natorux gritted his teeth and charged again. He swung his mace so Link would step left, which the boy did. This time, instead of a second swing, he reached out and grabbed the boy's shirt with his left hand. He was successful, and now had Link in his grip. He was smiling underneath the helmet, if he stopped his speed, he'd have him. He didn't swing the mace but jabbed the butt of it at Link's face. Link tipped his head backwards just missing the jab but then pressed into the Knight. Since his right arm was across his body, Link was able to pin Natorux's arm so he couldn't swing the mace again. To make sure, Link wrapped his left arm around Natorux's neck so the inner-elbow was pressing against the back of the neck, and his hand gripped the mace.

"Try to keep up now," Link taunted.

In a flash of skill and agility, Link spun while ripping his left hand back, pulling the Master Sword from behind his back, and pushing Natorux's knee. The result was Natorux falling to one knee on the ground, and Link breaking free of his grip. Out of reflex, Natorux swung his now unpinned mace at the boy. Link turned his back to the swing, expecting it, and the mace collided with the Master Sword's sheath, blocking the sharp ring. The powerful blow was still felt but Link absorbed that easily. Natorux's free hand moved to grip Link, but Link's free hand snatched his wrist and held his arm outwards so it couldn't do anything. He raised the handle of the Master Sword high in the air and aimed the tip downward, only an inch away from the Knight's neck; below the helmet, above the chest plate, and in the small gap where the chainmail didn't cover.

Link didn't say anything; no need for a taunt, the damage was already done. He released the Knight and stepped back with a cocky grin on his face. Link took this time to look around and noticed that the rest of Ordon finally arrived and now there were hundreds of soldiers standing and watching what was transpiring. It didn't take him long to catch Rusl's eye and he was shocked to see that Rusl had a proud smile on his face. He gave Link the smallest of nods, which meant the world to him. Rusl had been disproving all his recent actions, it was good to see him support him for once. It was easy to forget, but Rusl was not a fan of Knights either, probably more so than Link, since Rusl lost many of his friends to them.

"Foolish boy!" Natorux yelled as he rose to his feet. "Do not underestimate me!"

"Well come on then," Link waved him onwards. "I got dishes to wash, so let's hurry up."

"You arrogant bastard!" Natorux yelled and charged.

"What is going on here!" A scream rang out among everyone.

Natorux stopped in his tracks when he saw Zelda step through the gathering crowd. He couldn't believe it. He came here with half a mind to rescue her, and after Link gave him resistance he grew more worried. But here she stood, not chained, not harmed, not hurt…she looked completely normal. Admittedly, too normal, since she was in a common dress with her hair completely down, but she looked healthy, something everyone was worried about.

"Princess!" Natorux called out happily, completely forgetting about Link. He started walking over to Zelda. "We were so worried about you."

"On your knees soldier." Zelda ordered.

"Princess, we looked-"

"I said _on your knees!_" Zelda screamed.

Natorux swiftly fell to his knee…as well as every other knight there. Each one quickly dismounted from their horse, put down their weapons, and fell to one knee.

Natorux tried to speak, "Princess we-"

"I did not say you could speak!" Zelda yelled with a harsh tone that sent a chill through everyone's spine.

"Oh some-wone's in twouble," Link taunted in a child's voice.

Zelda sent a glare at Link but wasn't surprised to see a cheeky smile in return. She put it aside for now and faced the Knight.

"Sir Natorux, you may speak, and tell me what is this that I have stumbled upon."

"We have come to rescue you." He answered.

"Am I in chains?" Zelda asked.

"No, Princess."

"Am I being kept from you?"

"No, Princess."

"I am no prisoner. Ordon has taken me in and taken care of me. They are my saviors, how dare you come in and begin fighting with them."

"It's that boy, Princess."

Zelda looked at Link who again just gave her a cheery smile. "I can't exactly blame you," She admitted turning back to Natorux, "But you cannot just come storming into this place with swords drawn and picking fights."

"That wasn't the plan but…"

"But…" Zelda pressed.

"He taunted me." Natorux answered.

"You are not a child," Zelda replied.

"He said things about you, Princess," Natorux said.

"Such as?" Zelda noticed his hesitation, "You may say it." Honestly, she just really wanted to know.

"I asked where you were and he said….he said…in his bed."

Zelda closed her eyes in frustration and looked at Link for a third time. Link – also for the third time – smiled that cheeky smile of his and shrugged.

"Technically, Sir Natorux, that was true, I was resting, but only because Link has given me his house to stay in, and his bed. He has been nothing but a gentleman since I've stayed here in Ordon, and he has tried his hardest to make sure I'm comfortable."

"I-I did not know Princess, my deepest apologies."

"Say it too Link," Zelda ordered. Truthfully, she knew this was Link's fault, he was picking a fight, that much was obvious, but she had to act like it wasn't. It was the power play in this situation. She could control the Knights, and the people of Ordon would only favor her if she treated them right. Yelling at Link would only cause more problems here. She needed to show that Ordon was not of barbarians and that they were good people. Otherwise, the two groups would never get alone.

Natorux turned to Link, but was still on one knee, "I apologize, Link, truly."

"Naw, it's cool," Link replied nonchalantly while picking his fingernails with the Master Sword.

Natorux growled seeing Link treat the sword with such disdain.

Zelda marched over to Link and spoke so only he could hear, "I thought you said you'd be nice."

"To you," He answered.

"Be nice to them now. That would be being nice to me."

"But it's just so much fun taunting them, and it's so easy."

"Link, please, this is a serious situation, you must know that," Zelda pressed.

"I do, Zelda," Link gave her a serious look, "And I do not like Knights riding into my village prepared for war and demanding to see you. Once they treat us with respect, I shall do the same."

"Very well," Zelda nodded, she had to give him that much, "But for now, be on your manners, at least a little."

"Only for you sweetie," Link smirked.

Zelda hid her smile, she hated but simultaneously liked Link's cocky and sarcastic demeanor.

"Sir Natorux!" She called out.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Where is Sir Gentilesse?" Zelda inquired. "He is the leader, you are his second."

There were a series of murmurs throughout the Ordon villagers that gathered. Link glanced at Rusl to see his hand slowly slid to the handle of his sword. The stern face on his mentor was enough to cause Link to readjust his grip on the Master Sword prepared for the man Rusl warned him about. The man that even put fear in Rusl.

"He wanted me to do the introduction." Natorux replied.

Zelda mentally calmed herself, Sir Gentilesse never was an easy one to deal with. She didn't quite understand him, but she was more confident now she had been dealing with the one person who was absolutely the hardest to deal with: Link.

"Sir Gentilesse!" Zelda called out, "Hither." She had to ignore the chuckles from Link after saying that word. She sent him a glare and he gave her an apologetic smile and waved her off as if saying 'sorry, I'll be good'.

"Princess! How wonderful it is to see you!" A Knight emerged from the group and removed his helmet. He shook his head so his shoulder length blonde hair would untangle itself and fall delicately on his shoulders. With sparking blue eyes, a strong chin, and a very shaped face, he was extremely handsome.

Link instantly remembered Rusl saying how Sir Gentilesse was a possible contender to marry Zelda. Within seconds of seeing him in person, Link knew he would hate him.

Before Sir Gentilesse approached Zelda, he walked over to Link…no one was sure how to take that.

"Wonderful," He reached out his hand and Link accepted it cautiously. "Sir Natorux is my friend but I had great joy in seeing you completely embarrass him, Ordon should not be underestimated. I didn't get to see you in the tournament, but the stories I heard. Truly, remarkable. I personally, on behalf of the entire Kingdom of Hyrule, thank you for saving the Princess from the horrible Dessert Lord and usurper, Ganondorf."

"Right…." Link narrowed his eyes. "You're welcome?"

His voice was surprisingly soft for a knight and it took Link off guard. It was easy to assume this was just some important nobles son by his looks, but he knew Rusl wasn't giving someone credit for no reason. He also wasn't dumb enough to assume this was how Sir Gentilesse really was, it could be a façade to keep people unaware. It wouldn't be the first time Link met someone like that…

With a nod he then turned to Zelda, "Princess, I am so glad you are okay. We came as fast as we could."

"Was storming in with thundering horses necessary?" She asked.

"Well, yes, see we saw what happened to the Gerudo emissaries and we weren't sure if that might happen to a small party of our men. Also, if I recall, there's a certain woman archer that can take down ten men in ten seconds. I'd prefer we move at a gallop, so we won't be easy targets."

"Running will only make you die tired," Link informed him.

"Ah yes, well, please can someone inform her that I have more men coming and if she could go ahead and not kill them, that would be most wonderful."

"You have more men?" Zelda asked.

"Just over two hundred." He answered. "Maybe fewer if that archer isn't called off."

"We'll send word," Bo spoke as he stepped forward.

"Bo," Sir Gentilesse bowed. "I know you probably hate seeing me, but believe me, there are many knights here who have equal hatred to some of your villagers here. Let us be the ones to stand above the smaller feud and show that there is a bigger problem that we must work together to solve."

Bo reached out his hand and Sir Gentilesse took it. "I am glad you are here, but just know, I still hate you with every bone in my body."

"Likewise," Sir Gentilesse smiled falsely, "You killed one of my best friends."

"As did you." Bo replied.

"We must push passed that," Zelda spoke to them and placed her hands on theirs, "I know this will not be easy, but we must work together."

"She's right," Rusl stepped into the small circle of powerful political figures. "I want nothing more than to draw my blade and fight with you, but I cannot do that."

"Rusl, I have to say you make my hand twitch for my blade in fear of your power."

"And I am cautious of you as well," Rusl sternly replied.

"Well, we certainly have too much bad blood, it'll be up to Link and the Princess to unite the nations," Sir Gentilesse smiled.

"You keep your knights in check and we'll keep our warriors in check," Bo informed him.

"I will tell them to set up camp outside on the plains, we do not want to cause you worry by overrunning your village." Sir Gentilesse suggested.

"No," Rusl shook his head, "We cannot separate, that will only cause disdain. We are on the same side, you have free use of our village. If your knights want to stay on the plains because that will be more comfortable, they can. There will be chaos during the war if we keep everyone separate, we need them to bond."

"There will be many problems," Sir Gentilesse warned, "My knights will act wrongly at times, and so will your villagers. I mean no insult, but that's just how it will be."

"Let them fight," Bo weighed in, "It will only grow the bond. We do not think Knights are evil, and I hope you do not think Ordonians are evil. Just two different sides with different opinions. Once we fight on the same side, with the same opinion, we shall be one."

"Wise words," Sir Gentilesse smiled, but it quickly dropped. "But I must warn you personally Bo. Sir Cruxus is with us, I left him with the rest of my men, I wanted to inform you first."

Bo stiffened instantly hearing that name but his professionalism overcame his outward demeanor. "That was in the past, do not ask me to like the man, but I shall respect his skill and welcome him to our side."

"That's all I ask," Sir Gentilesse put an arm across his chest and bowed. "I shall talk with my men."

"Very well, come to my house after and bring your commanders. We shall discuss particulars."

"Agreed," Sir Gentilesse walked back towards his Knights, but then stopped and turned around, "Pardon me for one more thing?"

"Yes?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Will those wolves attack us when we leave?" Sir Gentilesse motioned to the couple score of wolves on the forest's edge.

Bo shrugged, "Better hope not."

"Ah…wonderful," Sir Gentilesse turned back around and helped Sir Natorux off his knee. The rest of the knights rose as well.

"I have to admit, that was tough," Sir Natorux whispered to Sir Gentilesse.

"You did good, you needed to let the boy win."

"Isn't it bad starting off our new alliance with a lie?" Sir Natorux asked.

"First and only one, just to make them welcome us easier." Once they got back to their horses Sir Gentilesse turned to Sir Natorux and said one more thing, "I know you friend, that last time you charged the boy, you were completely serious, and he still beat you. Don't underestimate him."

Sir Natorux didn't say anything but just climbed back onto his horse. The Knights road back out and the wolves followed after them but didn't bark anymore. Bo turned to the Ordon villagers and informed them that those Knights were going to be their allies. There were disagreements and rejoices as expected, but after a moment of bickering in the crowd, the Ordon villagers trekked back to the training grounds. This was just a little interruption in their training; there was still a lot of daylight left.

"We have a lot of work to do," Bo looked at Rusl.

"You offered them a place to stay in Ordon, but where?" Rusl asked.

"You know where." Bo replied looking at him seriously.

Rusl let out a sigh, "That won't go over well."

"Care to enlighten me on this discussion?" Zelda inquired.

"The current Ordon village can fit many more people than we already have," Bo turned to Zelda, "Many houses are abandoned after losing their owners in the war a decade ago. We haven't done anything with them; maybe friends of the fallen cleaned them now and again out of respect. But they are just sitting and available. I'm sure it won't go over too well with the villagers, but they will respect my decision. Also, I believe not all the knights will accept and those that do will be thankful for having a roof over their head."

"You are very wise Bo," Zelda nodded, "I believe that is a solid course of action."

Bo continued, "We will also have a meeting immediately with the high ranking Knights. I want to set ground rules, training regiments, and hear all about the outside world. Zelda I'm sure you will be expected to be there. Link, feel free to come as well."

"No," Link answered shocking the small group. "I won't do much good in that meeting. My presence would be far too political and I'm not going to get wrapped up in that. I'd rather be training, so that's what I'll be doing."

"You sure?" Zelda pressed.

"Yeah, call me when you need someone provoked or motivated."

Rusl gave a small smile, "Well, I don't see a problem with that, and don't think I'm going to ignore that you didn't use your iron sword."

Link clicked his tongue, he knew that would happen. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go extra hard, pinky swear." Link walked away and picked up the iron sword he left leaning against the rock. A few villagers congratulated him on his fight and for doing Ordon proud. He smiled back and said something witty in reply. Then, following his now daily routine, he stepped into the woods and headed towards his training area.

The moment he stepped into the woods he always felt this weight lift off his shoulders. Things were getting heavier and heavier every day. He wasn't against it, he welcomed change and liked where Ordon was heading…but it wasn't how he always imagined it. Link always imagined himself heroically fighting, but that's it. He enjoys fighting and enjoys testing his skill against others. But he was hardly fighting! It was dealing with people, dealing with Bo, Rusl, Zelda, and now knights. It felt very political; every move, every step could crack the ice and shatter everything that was standing on it. He had to be careful, and frankly, he needed a break. He couldn't sit through another meeting. That's all he was doing lately. Link felt amazing fighting against the knight and it renewed his pride in what he could do. Fighting was simple, he could understand it, and he could handle it. Everything else….not that simple.

Especially when it came to Zelda.

He had too many thoughts in that regard he didn't know where to begin. There was some tension with them lately and Link knew it wasn't just because he left her immediately after kissing her. Sure, that would upset anyone, but there was more to it than that. It's like they didn't know how to act around one another anymore. Link couldn't be affectionate in public, and he knew why. She was a Princess for Din's sake! He kept telling himself it wasn't anything more than a lustful attraction, but that was becoming harder and harder to believe. He certainly knew Zelda wasn't the kind of person to just act on impulse, especially when it came to this, which made Link believe it wasn't simple attraction. There had to be more, but…she was a princess. Princesses don't have flings, they don't have relationships before marriage, and that added another whole element to everything. Why would Zelda admit she has feelings for Link? Wouldn't she only do that with someone to…to…to…marry….?

The thought alone sent a shudder down his spine. That was just so absurd that it wasn't a possibility at all. Maybe, Zelda, like most teenager girls, can't always control her feelings and even if it is illogical in every possible way, she does like Link. Hearts wants what the heart wants. She doesn't mean for it to be anything long-term, and she knows short-term is bad, but she can't help it. She can't control her feelings because she's never felt like this before? But then there is everything Rusl has said…and how Zelda tends to always be in control. Was this truly one big elaborate con to get Link to do what she wanted?

"No!" Link shouted out loud, scaring Achilles slightly who was walking behind him. "No." He said again. That didn't make sense, he knew that. It didn't have to be an extreme of marriage or vixen trickery. She might just have feelings for Link, and that's all. "Put all that aside for now, you're here."

Link entered the training ground and looked around. It was perfect; a small grassy area with a small stream running down a rock that looked like Din had dug into the ground herself. It was from an underground stream, leaving it clean and refreshing. It was perfect spot to train and it was where Rusl and Link's father use to back in the day. It was private so they could practice without worry of someone watching. They even found stones of different sizes so they could lift and strengthen their muscles. Then Rusl would have Link run through the forest, which always helped with agility and reflexes. Shockingly, Rusl was doing everything Link was. Once the shock wore off, Link understood Rusl was also preparing for the war. It was easy to forget that Rusl was going to fight by his side, and wasn't going to sit this war out.

"Let's begin." Link told himself setting the Master Sword down along with the iron sword. He took his shirt off and set it down next to the Master Sword. He heard what he could've sworn was a snort and looked at Achilles lying down in the grass. "What? I don't want it to get sweaty."

He knew it was impossible, but he could've sworn Achilles rolled his eyes.

Link pushed the thought aside and began his usual routine. Practiced his technique, danced around a bit, lifted some rocks, and other things that Rusl made him do daily. He wasn't going to heavy because he didn't want to completely tire himself out with the new arrival of the Knights. There could be a chance of fighting tonight, and whether he would be the cause or have to help stop it, he knew it would be best not to be too sore. His arms were tired enough from the sword, but that didn't mean the rest of his body needed to be. Still, he couldn't let up on his training.

He was doing swings. It was basic but possibly one of the most important elements of his training. Footwork, skills, technique, and whatever else there was to practice were only useful if the fighter has enough stamina to put them to use. That's what swings were for. If Link got tired after swinging his sword five times, what was the point in being able to have a ten step combo? Realistically, swinging anything didn't just work out the arms—not if it is a good swing at least. It worked out arms, shoulders, back, and most importantly, the core, which a person used in almost anything they did.

"Okay, a hundred swings," He let out a breath, gripped that bulky club Rusl called a sword tightly in his right hand, and swung from high to low. With each swing, he took a step forward to utilize his entire body. His arm was already sore but that wasn't going to stop him. He needed to do it, it would only make him strong. He took another swing and a slight grunt escaped his lips. He shook his head, last time he made it to twenty swings before a grunt slipped out.

Willpower, fortitude, resilience, resolve. They were the elements that created legends. It wasn't luck or skill. It was determination and hard work. People said Link was a natural born talent, but it still took work. He trained daily for his skill and refused to be a burden in this war. Being tired was all mental; it was possible to push passed it. Link didn't need Rusl to stay motivated—he could do that on his own.

So he stood there, swinging over and over and over. Through pain and fatigue, he swung, because that's what he could do and that's what he _would _do. It wasn't quick, and it wasn't easy…but he finished a hundred swings with that hefty iron sword. They weren't as clean as they should've been but precision wasn't the point yet. When he was done, the sun was just starting to set, but it was still early since the sky didn't morph to its orange-ish hue.

He walked over to the small stream emerging from the stone face and took a couple gulps. He put his head under the water to cool off slightly and splashed some water onto his body. He turned to Achilles to see the wolf watching him lazily.

"See the problem with being ambidextrous, Achilles," Link let out a deep sigh, "is I have to do hundred swings with both hands…dear Farore."

Achilles head snapped to the forest and Link watched the wolf intently. The beast wagged his tail and got to his feet. Link relaxed slightly. That meant whoever was coming was a friend. He was somewhat surprised to see Zelda emerge from the trees.

"You shouldn't be walking through the forest alone," Link scowled her.

Zelda made a childish face. It was one she only made when they were alone. "Don't baby me, Link."

"You know it's dangerous, especially with all the wolves acting up."

"Well Achilles will protect me, won't you boy, won't you." She petted the wolf roughly.

"How'd the meeting go?" Link asked.

Zelda looked up at him and Link didn't miss the hesitation in her gaze as she stared at his chest. She also noticed that _he _noticed _her _noticing and mentally kicked herself. "It went as you would expect it to," She pressed onward.

"I really don't have any expectations," Link chuckled, "Could've been a disaster or could've went well, how would I know?"

"Well….both I suppose," She offered stepping closer to him. "It was awkward at first of course, and the amount of pleasantries about the weather and food was completely unnecessary and borderline pathetic in every sense of the word. I tried to push on, but to them I am just a little girl."

This surprised Link slightly, "Even to the Knights?"

Zelda let out a ponderous sigh, "Um…to some I am this royal goddess practically. To others – like Sir Gentilesse for instance – I am just a girl."

"I thought he would be behind you the most?"

"He is, he is." Zelda quickly reassured Link. "He's behind me and supportive, but he isn't dumb Link. Do not underestimate him, he knows politics probably better than I do."

"That's hard to believe," Link said offhandedly and took his ready position to start swinging again.

"Is that a shot at me?" Zelda narrowed her eyes.

Link dropped his stance and turned to her somewhat hurt, "Not at all. You're good when it comes to politics it's hard to believe a knight would know more."

Zelda dropped her head and put a strand of hair behind her ear red in the face for her accusation. She raised her head back up and apologized, "I'm sorry Link."

"It's okay," He told her. He took a strong step forward and swing the heavy sword strongly.

Zelda watched him and how his muscles moved with the swing. In her previous life she rarely saw a man that wasn't dressed completely. Now, she saw shirtless men everywhere—Link especially. She certainly wasn't complaining, it just took a little while for the cultural shock to wear off. However…it was always different with Link. She hated to be the person to stare, but she couldn't help her eyes from lingering. The veins in his arms were alluring enough, the abs sure, but what really did it was his back. The taut muscles that were pressing against his skin and the broad shoulders slimming down to a smaller waste. His pants were perfectly adjusted to hide everything but still allow those teasing abdomen lines which haunted Zelda's mind nightly.

Yes she hated to stare, yet…it wasn't exactly like she had a choice, right?

"So…" Link paused from his training and turned to her, "Anything important happen that I should be aware of?"

Zelda shook her head slightly, "Nothing too surprising: training schedule, plan of action to take for the foreseeable future, rules they must obey, and just the basics of what you would expect. Bo informed Sir Gentilesse that his men can stay in the cabins, and he said he would offer it to the Knights. It's still tense. I think the tensest moment was when Sir Cruxus walked in. I think Bo was ready to strangle him."

"Can't blame him," Link said, "He killed his wife."

"I know, I know," Zelda folded her hands in front of her. She paused and looked at Link with a surprisingly sadness. "It's going to be tough Link. The hostility between everyone…I expected it…but I thought the hardest part would be to convince them cooperation was best. But…they know that already, they're trying to get along, but I can just see it on their faces. The anger swelling from a decade ago, the hatred of losing loved ones, their ability to get vengeance sitting across from them…how could one not take it?"

"Because it isn't the wise action to take," Link offered.

"Logic is often overtaken by emotion," Zelda replied.

It was completely unintentional what Zelda said and how it mirrored other truths. Nevertheless, when Link paused and locked eyes with Zelda, there was that indescribable moment that transpired between them. They both knew it occurred and instantly recognized the moment. It was one of great importance and one that could not be passed up. Where all logic and reasoning would tell both teens to stand in their place and let the imperative moment pass by without any action. Yet, as Zelda so elegantly put, emotion often overtakes all logic.

Link dropped his sword and took determined steps towards Zelda— the forbidden fruit. It was the daunting allure and transcendent appeal of the Princess which he could never quite understand. No, it wasn't the fact she was a Princess. He wasn't as pathetic as a little boy wanting something he couldn't have. It was the opposite, he didn't want a princess…he wanted Zelda.

Link grabbed Zelda by the back of her neck and placed his lips on top of hers. She instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and returned the kiss. Link did not stop walking and pressed into Zelda forcing her to step backwards. Link steered their direction into a tree and Zelda was unaware until she felt her back slam into it. She let out a slight gasp into Link's mouth which was quickly overtaken by his lips. Link's hand moved from the back of her neck and placed it against her thigh over the dress. Link's other hand moved down as well and before Zelda realized what was happening Link had lifted her off her feet against the tree. Her dress slid up and Link readjusted so his hands were no on her bare thighs. The smooth white skin was powerful against Link's control. Zelda continued to lustfully kiss him as she tried to keep up with the quickly escalating passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put some resistance against the tree to help with some of the weight. Link's lips left her mouth and dropped to her neck which she was more than glad to tip backwards granting him easier access. One of her hands moved to gripped his hair firmly as she enjoyed the hot kisses against her neck.

Then Achilles let out a sharp bark.

Link instantly dropped Zelda and took a couple steps back. Zelda tried to comprehend the situation when she heard a voice.

"Using the same spot I see." Sir Gentilesse emerged from the woods still dressed in full armor, but the helmet was nowhere to be seen.

Zelda felt her heart beating so strongly she could've sworn Sir Gentilesse could hear it. To be caught kissing Link could lose the entire support of the Knights. If he thought of anything peculiar he certainly didn't show it.

"What are you doing here?" Link questioned with narrowed eyes and his moment with Zelda long forgotten. Here was the Knight that Rusl warned him the most about. The man that supposedly causes a lot of people to fear…even Rusl. Link stepped slowly towards the Master Sword laying on the ground. It was unmissed by Sir Gentilesse, but he was not offended, he understood the caution all to well.

"I came to apologize, Link, officially." He answered as he stepped more into the center.

"For what? The war?" Link was confused. "You did your duty, that's nothing to apologize for." He was on his guard for sure, he had no idea why this powerful Knight knew where he was and why he was here.

"Not for the war overall," He eyed Link suspiciously, "For what I did."

"You killed Ordonians, it's okay, Hyrulians died as well," Link was trying to be somewhat kind and understanding, but this situation jus seemed wrong.

Zelda slowly started walking closer to stand behind Link.

Sir Gentilesse stared at Link for what felt like an eternity before understanding finally dawned on his face. "…you don't know."

"Don't know what?" Link inquired.

"Dear Din," He ran a stressed hand through his hair.

"Know what?" Link pressed through clenched teeth.

"Honestly Link, I don't know if I should keep it to myself or if I have to say it now."

"Say it," Link hissed. He _really _didn't like this.

Sir Gentilesse straightened himself and looked directly at Link, "Link…I was the one who killed your mother."

It was a reaction, one that Link wasn't even aware of doing. The Master Sword was in his hand within a second and he would have had it drawn as well if it wasn't for Zelda. She wrapped his arms tightly in hers as she prevented him from drawing the sword.

"Link! No!" She shouted. "Achilles! Stop!"

It only took a second of thinking to stop Link in his tracks and when he did Achilles did the same. It was all pure reactions and reflex. His reasoning dispersed as complete rage took over. It happened to fast he was even amazed by it, that the simple words sent him off so quickly. There was no shock, no comprehension…it was an instant trigger for him to go on the offensive. But he stopped and that was the important thing.

"You cannot fight him, Link," Zelda urgently told him. "You know you have to be the example here. You are not the only one experience something like this…you know that."

Link heard every word Zelda spoke and could feel her tight grip on him, but that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. Sir Gentilesse is what stopped Link from taking another step. Link lost his mentality for a moment, but as soon as he recovered it, he realized the danger he was in. Any normal person would flinch or step back when Link acted as quickly as he did. It was a flash, and he was already on the attack. It would cause anyone to prepare themselves for an attack.

But Sir Gentilesse's stance sent a shiver down Link's spine. He did not flinch, he did not step back, nor did he draw his weapon. By all rights, it looked like he didn't move, but that wasn't true. His left foot was turned outward slightly and his right hand was twisted in a position where he could grab his sword in a flash. It was a sign of a true expert warrior. He was prepared without showing it. That wasn't the only thing that stopped Link's in his tracks though, it was premonition. He could see in Sir Gentilesse's eyes that there was no fear, and that was a first for Link. The pure confidence this Knight radiated was enough to cause Link hesitation, and that was no easy feat.

Link relaxed himself and Zelda released her grip from him. Zelda watched him carefully incase he would charge again. Zelda also didn't miss the curious look Sir Gentilesse was giving the two of them and she knew she just gave away how close she actually was to Link. She could try and spin it, but the Knight would never believe it.

Link took a breath and said words he never thought he would say. "It's okay…she was a warrior, so are you. You met in combat, how am I supposed to be mad about you for something like that."

Sir Gentilesse looked relaxed, but Link could see he wasn't. He was mirroring the misleading demeanor of Pisces…just not to an extreme.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or too even like me Link, I wanted to tell you before someone else did. There will undoubtedly be people who want this alliance to fail, and I don't want it to break before it even starts. The best chance we have against Ganondorf is to work together. To do that, our dark secrets need to come to light on our own terms."

"I understand," Link readjusted the grip on the Master Sword. "But don't expect me to thank you for coming all this way to tell me."

"I don't Link," Sir Gentilesse responded. "Personally, I expected you to attack me, the amount of restraint your showing is remarkable."

"For the Princess, eh?" Link turned his back on Sir Gentilesse and put the Master Sword back on the ground. Dropping your weapon and turning your back on the enemy was an enormous gesture. Link wasn't saying he trusted Sir Gentilesse not to attack, that wasn't the message. The translation? Fuck you.

Sir Gentilesse chuckled at the slap in the face he just received. Link was saying he wasn't afraid and that was something he rarely ever saw. But he had to press on and he would.

"You aren't the only one who show's restraint against me," Sir Gentilesse stated as he watched Link sit on the grass and the wolf waltz over and stand at his side. "Not talking about the wolf either which, by the way, is terrifying. Did not know Ordonians actually kept wolves as pets, but it is truly a wonderful idea."

"You can probably understand I don't exactly want to see your face right now," Link told him bluntly as he stroked Achille's head. "Say whatever it is your saying."

"Well…I also have to thank you Link. You saved my life, and I don't deserve it after what I did to you."

It sounded like an honest apology, but Link truly didn't understand what he meant. "Explain."

"I knew this training spot because I was here before," He explained. "After the war, we entered your village and occupied it briefly. It was standard procedure; we didn't do anything or change anything. It was simply invoking a presence to make sure there was no resistance, because there was some. A couple dozen villagers went into the woods and would continue to attack our soldiers. They needed to be stopped, so I entered the woods as well and stumbled upon this area. This was the same day Ordon surrendered, the same day your mother and father died. And when I entered this spot…Rusl was sitting right there." Sir Gentilesse pointed to a rock a few yards away from Link.

"When I stepped into the clearing he looked up at me with the strangest eyes I've ever seen. There was this rage and sorrow mixed so tightly it was hard to make out which was truly strongest." The Knight paused for a moment and glanced at the Princess to see her listening just as intently. "Well, it wasn't a surprise that I drew my sword instantly and prepared for him to attack. This was his moment, we were alone, and he was skilled enough to take me down. It would've been an epic battle, one to write down in the history books, a fight after the war representing the sides that both fought desperately, a man fighting for his fallen comrades…but he didn't attack. He looked up at me with those complex eyes, and said some of the truest words I've ever heard. He said, 'Knight…you have killed my best friend and caused my other one to die as well. It is in my right, and my brotherly duty to fight you now. I deserve my vengeance for what you've done, but that was when my life didn't have worth. Now, I have a boy to take care of and I cannot risk my life'."

Link shook his head, "Colin wasn't born until after the war."

"You Link," Sir Gentilesse pointed at the boy, "You were the reason we didn't fight that day, and Link, if I am being more honest than I have ever been in my life…I believe…with all my heart…I would've lost that fight."

Link and Zelda were shocked he just admitted to something like that. It was not something one would ever admit to, it was shameful, and downright shocking that someone of Sir Gentilesse caliber would ever confess to.

"My fight was gone at that point, and Rusl looked as ready as ever, but something was holding him back. That was you Link. I can say with certainty that you really saved my life that day. Rusl lost a lot that day, but he gained you, and that kept him from fighting. And now that I stand here, that truly may be the most important thing that has transpired in my lifetime. If Rusl fought, and I lost. I would not be here now with my knights to help you fight…if Rusl lost…you would not have been raised and trained by him. There was no guarantee you would be this skilled at fighting if not for him. That battle could very well decide the destiny of this upcoming war. We are both who we are today simply because Rusl did not fight… and that is because of you Link. So, I thank you."

There was silence as that story sunk in. Link slowly rose to his feet. "That's an interesting tale you've told."

"That is all I wanted to say," Sir Gentilesse bowed. "I will leave you to your training and will not disturb you again. I am more than aware of the dangers in someone watching you train." He began walking to the forest edge but stopped and turned around. "People are gathering at the pub, I don't know what the name is, but apparently it's simply referred to as The Pub."

"I know the place," Link nodded.

"It would be good for you two to come," Sir Gentilesse looked at the Princess and back at Link. "Comradery and what have you."

"We will be there," Zelda told him.

The Knight lingered on the edge of the forest for a moment with his eyes drifting back and forth between the two teens. He shook his head and disappeared back into the woods.

"That was close," Zelda felt like she could finally breathe easy.

"A knight shouldn't be able to walk through a forest that casually." Link spoke out loud but it was more to himself than Zelda. "People are afraid of the forest, unless they are blissfully unaware and there is no chance Sir Gentilesse doesn't know."

"So he isn't afraid to fight the wildlife?" Zelda inquired.

"No…more like he knows nothing will dare attack him." Link's trademark smirk appeared on his face. "It's frightening and exhilarating at the same time."

Zelda walked over to Link and he turned to her expecting her to speak. "Link…I'm sorry about your mother, it must be hard to hear."

"It is and it isn't," He told her honestly. "It was so long ago I've made my peace with it. Of course, hearing it again didn't bring up old memories and finally knowing who did it as well made me snap. I thought it was some random faceless soldier, but now I have a face to who did it. It's almost like my first instinct was to kill Gentilesse, but I can't. I've killed, he's killed…it's improper to judge."

Zelda nodded her agreement but she didn't want to say anything more. What could she say? Link, he killed your mother but you must like him now? No, that was too hard, Link was smart enough to know what was wise and what wasn't. She didn't need to tell him anything.

"Besides," Link smiled, "He did seem honestly apologetic didn't he? I think the last thing he wanted to do was tell me what he just did…that has to count for something?"

"It does, Link." Zelda's eyes softened.

Achilles made a sound, not quite a bark, but a simple warning to alert someone else was near. It wasn't long before Rusl emerged. He did not look happy as he came closer.

"Did I just see Gentilesse walking through the woods?"

"Yes, he was just here," Zelda answered.

"Why?" Rusl quickly questioned.

"He told me he killed my mother," Link responded honestly.

Rusl's face grew stern. "Was he taunting you?"

"No-" Zelda started but Link grabbed her arm with his hand.

"No, Rusl, he wasn't. He informed me because he wanted me to hear it from him rather than someone else."

"…and you didn't attack him?" Rusl was honestly surprised.

"I thought about it but stopped myself."

"I can't believe he told you," Rusl ran a hand over his mouth. "And…I can't believe you didn't instantly attack him."

"I don't always act on impulse," Link rolled his eyes. "But I'm not going to pretend I'm not mad."

"No Link, truly, I'm amazed, if it was me I would've attacked him instantly hearing about her how she died."

"He killed her, there was no need to go into details, I think he was trying to be respectful."

Rusl paused and stared for a good long time at Link. "…that's all he said?"

Link narrowed his eyes, "Why?" Link sensed Rusl's hesitation so he asked more strongly this time. "Why, Rusl? What else is there?"

Rusl took a breath and straightened his back. "Link, I never told you how she died…it wasn't…it wasn't…" Rusl stopped speaking and stepped away for a moment. Link understood, his mother was one of his best friends, along with his father.

"How did she die Rusl?" Link pressed.

"You know your mother dying is what caused your father to go berserk into an onslaught of soldiers. It's what caused him to lose his composure and eventually fall to the King. It was not an accident that your mother died nor was it a coincidence that your father charged into the thousands of enemies. It was a well thought out plan by Gentilesse."

"Tell me Rusl," Link's voice was gaining heat. "What did he do?"

"Your father Link, you know the stories, you've heard how skilled he was." Rusl was pacing as he was reliving that day so long ago. "He was unstoppable, and everyone knew it. Every Hyrulian, Gerudo, Zora, and Goron. Something had to be done or the war could last far too long. Gentilesse went for the one weak spot you father had…your mother. He met her in combat, broke her leg and shattered her arm. She was defenseless as he picked her up and placed her on his horse. He rode to some high ground on the plain so everyone could see him. He shouted out your father's name, over, and over, and over. Eventually, the scream was returned by your father warning Gentilesse to release your mother. They were hundreds of yards apart, but the fighting stopped, across the entire plain. Everyone was watching what happened."

"Rusl!" Link exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"He scalped your mother alive, Link!" Rusl shouted with extreme rage in his voice but with the most sorrow filled eyes.

"Oh my Goddess," Zelda gasped into her hands.

"He stared directly at your father, and he took his knife…and…and he cut off your mother's scalp. She was alive Link…she was bloody alive. She was screaming so loudly, Link…it gives me nightmares still. But as he did it, he just stared at your father. That's why your father lost his mind, that's why he charged, and that's why the war ended that day. It was all because of Gentilesse's inhuman cruelty."

"…Link?" Zelda reached out to touch his arm.

Link dashed towards the Master Sword in big strides, grabbed it, pivoted, and took off into the forest at full sprint. Achilles was on his feet and quickly chasing after Link.

"Why did you tell him that!" Zelda exclaimed at Rusl.

"It was the truth," Rusl told her seriously, "I've never lied to him—can you say the same?"

Zelda eyed him angrily briefly before she dashed off into the woods. There was no chance in catching him, she knew that. Catching Link in a forest was as easy as catching a wild wolf.

There was no truer statement because Zelda had already lost sight of Link who was far ahead of her. Every step wasn't forward or a big one. It might be a couple quick steps between roots and then dash around a tree. Link ducked low under branches and accelerated with extending his legs coming back up. He spun around trees and dodged branches that jutted out unnaturally. It was always a dance that he had learned since he was a young child, but one that he practiced with everyday. Sprinting through a forest was far more difficult than it sounded. Keeping a slow pace was not challenging, but a full sprint was another matter entirely. It wasn't running, but a graceful dance through the sticks, roots, and brush that hindered his path. But it didn't slow Link down the slightest as he kept a heavy pace moving through the forest. It wasn't just Link. Achilles was on his heels moving just as quickly through the forest.

He emerged into the village and did not slow down. He continued running towards the pub that he knew Sir Gentilesse was drinking at. His speed did not go unmissed by the villagers and confused Knights. Link didn't have time to worry about them.

He reached the tavern he was looking for and slammed the doors open. They banged into the walls causing the music to stop and everyone look to him. He found Sir Gentilesse sitting at a table. He was sitting so his back was against the wall and he had his eyes on the door. It was a trait many warriors shared when they sat in public places. This also meant he saw Link enter immediately.

Link stormed towards Sir Gentilesse and it was obvious Link's intentions weren't honorable. Another knight stepped in front of Link to intercede. He reached his hand out to grab Link's shoulder. Link – without stopping any forward movement – grabbed the man's arm, lifted it, jabbed him quickly in the ribs with the handle of the Master Sword, and then stepped underneath the raised arm to be at the man's back. He kicked the man's back and sent him flying onto his face. Another knight tried to step in but an Odon villager grabbed the knight and held him back. He didn't know what was going on either but he would back up Link automatically.

Link reached the table and with enormous power, kicked the edge of the table which caused it to slide across the ground in an attempt to pin Sir Gentilesse against the wall. It didn't work. Sir Gentilesse jumped to his feet and flipped the heavy table—an equally impressive feat. He stood face-to-face with Link now.

"Stand down men!" Sir Gentilesse exclaimed, "Do not fight an Ordonian in hand-to-hand, you'll always lose."

The Knights didn't seem happy to obey the order but they did as they were told.

"I see you've changed your mind about fighting me," Sir Gentilesse spoke evenly towards Link.

"You didn't tell me the truth," Link hissed.

"Didn't I?"

"Don't play dumb, you scalped my mother alive!" Link screamed pointing a heavy finger at the Knight. "Do you deny it?"

"No," The Knight answered him calmly.

"How could you do such a thing," Link readjusted his grip on his sword. "To fight her in combat is one thing, to torture her like that. You! This honorable knight! You monster of a man, how-"

"Silence!" Sir Gentilesse exclaimed cutting Link off. "Do not speak like you were there and like you know what you're talking about." Sir Gentilesse's voice dropped to a low whisper but it still carried a heavy tone. "I know what you want Link, I do. You want to paint me as a horrible monster, as some evil man that enjoyed what he did. You want to believe that I laughed maniacally as I did that to your mother, that it gave me some pleasure to make her suffer like that?"

Everyone in the tavern was listening intently to what Sir Gentilesse was saying.

"Afterwards, people congratulated me for it. They said I ended the war. Even the late King entered into my tent that night and personally thanked me for my service. He said I saved lives by doing what I did. I ended the war before thousands more had to die. I made one suffer, so many more could live. He told me, the ends justify the means. Everything he said made sense…but it didn't feel like that." Sir Gentilesse squeezed his fist and shut his eyes. "I _hated _what I did, Link. You have no idea how much I wish I could take that back. The screams from your mother…the look in your father's eyes…I caused that Link…that is on me. I will not deny what I did, and I do not ask your forgiveness for such a horrendous act that I committed. But don't you _dare_ accuse me of enjoying it and wanting to do it. I did it, that is something I cannot take back and it haunts me to this day."

There was completely silence throughout the entire tavern.

"So what," Link snorted, "I'm supposed to say, oh sorry, didn't know you felt bad killing my mother, it's okay now."

"No," Sir Gentilesse shook his head, "I just need you to know. If you want to fight me…then let's step outside. You deserve your chance at vengeance."

"Link." The boy turned to see Zelda standing in the tavern completely out of breath. She shook her head, "Don't."

Link gripped his sword and stared Sir Gentilesse in his eyes. This was his chance, the Knight said so himself. He announced it. He could fight him now, and no one could blame Link. It was an official challenge and Link knew even knights would respect that. These were worlds colliding with Link leading on and Sir Gentilesse leading the other. Link wanted to fight him so badly, he really did. Every time he pictured his mother's face, it used to be smiling down at him. Now…he imagined her screaming as a knife was digging into her head and peeling back her skin.

"Link," Zelda's hand pressed against Link's back. She didn't care if everyone was watching, she needed to stop this. "I know I ask the impossible…but please, do not do it."

Link ignored the pleas of the Princess as he marched closer to Sir Gentilesse and stood only inches away from him. "I accept your challenge. We will fight to the death, no exceptions."

"Link, no!" Zelda cried out grabbing his arm but he shook her off.

"Very well." Sir Gentilesse nodded.

"I will not allow you Sir Gentilesse!" Zelda ordered desperately.

"You cannot stop me, Princess." The Knight told her calmly in reply.

There were murmurs throughout the tavern as people couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was implied that everyone should be on their best behavior but here some of the most important players were about to fight to the death. How could this ever end well?

Link shut his eyes and took a calming breath. "After the war that is."

"What?" Zelda stepped back startled.

The Knight narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I will end you for what you've done." Link told Sir Gentilesse sternly. "But, that is after we have put Zelda back on her throne. That is…if you can manage to live through the war."

Sir Gentilesse let out breath and smiled unsure. "Likewise."

Link – without another word – turned on his heels and stormed out the tavern. Zelda wordlessly chased after him. Everyone breathed a little easier but it was still tense. Luckily, Vex happened to be in the tavern and knew exactly how to lighten the mood.

He marched over to the knight Link kicked onto the ground. "Dear Din, you got booted didn't ya? Here, let me help ya up and buy you a drink." It was a small sign of peace and it was enough of a start. "When someone grabs your arm like that, you kick their leg, ya know? It makes them lose their leverage. See, everyone tries to fight back for power over their arm, but that's wrong. Just kick their leg, alright?"

It was obvious he was trying to smooth things over but it was the gesture that counted.

Sir Notorux stepped to Sir Gentilesse's side. "Are you okay?"

Sir Gentilesse turned to his friend with curious eyes. "Did you see that?"

"What? The Princess chasing after him?"

"No," Sir Gentilesse shook his head. "That can easily be explained."

"Then what?"

"…his father…Link was so much like his father right there." Sir Gentilesse paused as if he was trying to figure something out. "That was the first time…in ten years…that I felt fear." Sir Gentilesse chuckled solemnly. "That boy has destiny riding on his shoulders. And I think I just made the mistake of getting in his way."

* * *

**Hey so we had a brief fight, some more romance between Link and Zelda, and more shouting. What more could you ask for in a chapter...besides way more fighting, way more romance, and way more drama. I know this chapter seemed to revolve a little bit too much about this new OC Sir Gentilesse but it was more about Link and Rusl's past if you think about it. You think Link acted properly by not fighting Gentilesse or should he have gotten his vengeance? Let me know what you think. As you all know by now, any reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
